Pokemon Virus Version: The Promise
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: Journey fic: Join Protagonist Seth and his underdog Chikorita as they journey through Johto in a rebellion against a reborn evil organization on a journey of their own to rise to power. As you read, you'll find more and more evidence that this organization isn't so evil, AND that Seth, isn't at all heroic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 1 (Rewritten): And So It Begins...**

**Just a heads up, this story's plot and characters will start out confusing to some, but it will make ALOT of sense as the story progresses, I promise. I don't do fillers, and EVERY chapter and character will serve a purpose that WILL be addressed.**

**Also, the T rating is for Chapter 45 alone. For the most part, this story is pretty tame.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own every OC in this story.**

_Pokemon: Virus Version takes place in the Johto region about five years after the events of Pokemon Colessuem. The story centers around a 13 yead old boy named Seth, whose moral is to destroy his brother, Zero, and his stepfather, whom Seth refuses to name. In order for Seth to achieve his goal, he must first obtain pokemon strong enough to challenge Team Neo Snagem which was created by Seth's stepfather. Seth , on his journey is accompanied by a hyperactive 13 year old girl named Yumi. Please note that the manga, anime, and video games factor into the plot. So here's the story because I do not want to spoil it anymore. Note this IS my first story and it does start out slow, the first few chapters have noticeable flaws, and my OC's aren't too characterized yet. _

...It felt like I had fallen into an abyss of endless darkness. I was alone, and this place was unfamiliar to me. The shadows gather in this darkness, waiting for my heart to give in, or at least, what is left of my heart...

"W-Where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes and touched my chest. "I feel I've lost something, something important..."

"Seth, this is your heart, or at least, what will be left of it should you answer correctly to our question," A pale blue, Duskull-like figure said as it suddenly appeared.

My heart? Is my heart really just an endless realm of emptiness? Who was this mysterious figure?

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious figure as my eyes narrowed.

"Missingno..." A faint voice said from behind me.

I turned behind me to see a girl who has also made her way into the emptiness of my heart.

"May I..." The girl said with reticence. "May I have your heart? Please?"

What was this girl talking about? I thought this was a dream, so I attempted to awaken myself, but no luck. Am I hallucinating? Why would anyone want the emptiness of my heart? Missingno said this would be what my heart look like if I answered correctly to 'our' question. Unsure if this girl's question was the question Missingno was talking about, I spoke.

"Why do you need my heart?" I asked.

"My heart had been damaged, and now it is disappearing more and more as my life continues to fade away. I wandered through the darkness, wishing at least one host would say yes, but that wish is fading away along with my heart..." The girl said.

So, this girl will die if I say no? I can't let that happen.

"Sure thing," I said calmly.

The girl had put on a face of happiness upon hearing those two words. Did I just save this girl's life? Pieces of light were being absorbed by the girl. That light...that was my light. The light was blinding, and one bright flash awoke me from my hallucination.

**Location: Hotel Lobby - New Bark Town**

**Seth's POV (Point of View)**

When I came to, I was sitting in a chair located in the hotel lobby. I paid no mind to the early morning traffic that tends to happen in hotels as I felt my chest again...I'm missing something, something important. Was it a dream, or did it really happen? I felt emptiness inside me, and nothing more happened as I digressed. Today was the day I recievedd my first pokemon. I was supposed to be like any other person getting their first pokemon: happy and excited and what not. But I'm not like 'any other person'. My reason for becoming a pokemon trainer was to get strong enough to destroy. My attitude was flat and bitter, but I didn't let that part of me surface. At least, no until I face THEM.

I sighedd as I stood up from the lobby chair I was sitting on. It was about 9:00 in the moring, and I was about ready to embark. I had already groomed myself as well. I had dark navy blue, neck length hair with two blonde bangs that stretched toward the right side of my face. I had on a black jacket with a grey trim and a dark grey v-neck t-shirt. I also had on dark navy pants and black shoes. I looked out one of the windows in the lobby and spotted a pokemon being accompanied by their trainer. The pokemon was an orange dragon. The orange dragon'd tail displayed a roaring flame that represented life of it's part, but death on mine.

"I'll never forget that day..." I said to myself as I grew upset toward the orange dragon.

**Flashback-**

**Location: The Shores of Stark Mountain**

My family and I were on vacation at a popular tourist destination in the Battle Zone. Or should I say my family, stepfather, and I. I've always despised that man. The island had been evacuated, so any sightings of humans or pokemon alike were scarce. My stepfather had just snagged the legenday Heatran. That's right, he snagged it. This was not only the day that the Battle Zone was destroyed, but also the day Team Neo Snagem formed since dissolving in a far away land.

My brother...My brother helped them too. My brother, Zero, joined Team Neo Snagem, kelped them destroy the island, and turned his back on me.

I was on my knees, in the sand as I begged Zero and Charizard to spare me. Zero was to kill every 'witness' in the Battle Zone on my stepfather's orders.

"Zero..." I said with a tear running down my face.

Zero was force to choose between me and Team Neo Snagem.

"Seth..." Zero said as he turned toward stepfather. "Atticus..."

"Hmph. Cryin won't change a thing kid. How pathetic," Stepfather said.

My Stepfather, Atticus, married my mother twice. He's Zero's real father. My real father's whereabouts are unkown to me, but I promised that one day, I would see him again. Atticus had sabotaged my father's relationship with Mother to revive their own relationship. After my parents divorced, my father was never seen again.

"I am disgusted to be your stepson," I said as my red eyes narrowed. I was still struggling thanks to the bruises dealt by the orange dragon.

"Well, it's not like I asked you to be born either," Stepfather said as he started walking away.

"Z-Z-Zero..." I said as I looked back at Zero.

Zero gave me a concerned look before turning to that orange dragon.

"Charizard, we will capture all remaining witnesses and recruit them into Neo Snagem, whether they like it or not." Zero said. "And kill Mother..."

Mother had watched our little scene without her intrusion due to Atticus' threats. I was the only person to actually see Charizard kill my mother , and I honestly loathe going into detail. Everyone was gone soon after, and I was left alone...Why was I spared though? And why would my stepfather, as much as I hate him, resort to destruction just to obtain the power he so desparately dsires? Thosee questions had bothered me for the next five years. I had nightmares about my famile AND Team Neo Snagem. I hated Atticus with a passion, so I set out on a quest to not only get stronger, but to destroy Atticus, Zero, Charizard, and Neo Snagem as well. They had moved to the Johto region for reasons currently unknown, so I followed them. Today, I am thirteen years old, and I will get my first pokemon.

**End Flashback**

**Location: Hotel Lobbyroom**

I made my was outside of the hotel only to be confronted by a very familiar boy. The boy was a little husky and he had on a grey knit cap on his head. He had a grey tank top worn under a tan colored jacket. He also wore some black shorts. But fear not, for I know this guy. Real name: Dustin. Combee Codename: Buzz.

"Who would've thought you'd be here in Johto, Beth," Dustin said in an arrogant tone.

"I could say the same thing," I said in a flat tone.

Dustin is from Sunnyshore City, like me.

"I hope you're not enterring the Johto League, Beth," Dustin said. "Last I checked, girls don't make good battlers."

"Hmph," I said as I closed my eyes. I had no intention of enterring any Pokemon League.

"What, what is it?" Dustin asked.

"This isn't the 19th century, so you can eat those words. I mean, you would be destroyed by any girl trainer right now because you don't even have a pokemon yet," I said calmly.

"Well, uh," Buzz was trying to think of a comeback. "You don't have a pokemon either."

"But we aren't talking about me, are we? This is about you backing up your words," I said in a cocky tone. "Perfect evidence that shows how stupid you really are. And if you're prepeared to prove me wrong, I can expect a battle real soon."

I finished my little rant as I turned away from Dustin and started toward the Pokemon Lab. Dustin's jaw dropped.

"Since when is Beth so assertive?" Dustin asked himself.

I then felt Dustin push me out the was as he started running toward the lab.

"All I have to do is get my pokemon before you," Dustin said while running. "I'll make sure the pokemon I get is the strongest."

Dustin soon disappeared in the distance, away from me at least. Unlike Dustin, I stayed calm and took my time. A long journey was ahead, so I thought it would be best to just save my energy.

**Dustin's (Buzz's) POV**

**Location: Outside Pokemon Lab**

I was just like any other person on their way to receiving their first pokemon: excited. I couldn't wait a second longer as I ran like my life depended on it, But my feet came to a screeching stop as I caught site of a guy in my path.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I asked as I was catching my breath. "You're in my way!"

The teenage boy turned around to address me. The guy had dark marron hair that went down to his neck. He wore a dark grey v-neck t-shirt with a black open vest on top. He had on the dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"I'd appreciate it you'd stay out of my wa-" The guy spoke calmly and then pause. "I mean, my apologies. The name's Noah, and I'd be more than happy to forget this little incident if you forget seeing me."

I didn't have the patience to hear or remember what this guy was saying.

"Yeah, right, whatever!" I yelled as I continued toward the Pokemon Lab in a hurry.

**Location: Pokemon Lab**

After running halfway across town, I came storming through the automatic door into the lab. Hands on my knees, I was tired from all the pointless running.

After I recollected my energy, I looked up to see a man with brown hair, glasses, and a labcoat had approached me, startled by my noisy entrance.

"You must be Professor Elm, right?" I asked the coated man.

"Um, of course," The coated man answered. "You must be here to recieve a pokemon, correct?"

"Of course I am! Gimme the strongest one you've got!" I yelled as I grew impatient.

"Whoa, slow down there," Professor Elm said as he tried to calm me down. "You have to pick your partner yourself."

The Professor then started walking ahead.

"Allow me to lead the way," The professor said.

As Professor Elm lead me, we neared a table already attended to by a young woman with black hair rand a white labcoat. The woman had set a briefcase down on the table, ready to be given further instructions.

"Assistant Violet, if you will," Professor Elm said.

"Yes Sir," Violet replied as she opened the briefcase.

Inside the briefcase contained three pokeballs. This process was going faster than I thought, but still not fast enough.

Violet then grabbed the first pokeball and released the first pokemon as she started her presentation.

"First we have the Grass type, Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon," Violet said.

"Chico Chico," The Chikorita cried as it looked at me with a smile.

Violet continued as she pucked up the second pokeball and releases the second pokemon.

"The Fire type, Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon," Violet said.

"Too cool! I want this one! This one!" I yelled as I got excited.

Chikorita looked jealous

"Everyone settle down," Rose said "We still have one Pokemon left to present."

As The third Pokemon came from the Pokeball, I was in awe. It was blue and had jaws the could rip someone to shreds. Clearly the manliest of the three pokemon.

The pokemon you choose will be your parnter throughout your journey. Now who do you choose?" Professor Elm asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 2: A Vixen's Entrance (Rewrite)**

_Hey people, well I will being introducing another one of the main characters of my story in this chapter. An important reminder: This story can potentially be a long and dragged out series, so don't be surprised if this passes the century mark in chapters because that is what I plan on doing._

* * *

><p>Okay, so where do I start? Oh yeah, my name is Yumi and I dream of nothing less than becoming a celebrity in Pokemon Pop Culture. Top Coordinators are considered celebrities, so I decided to focus on Pokemon Contests to make my dream a reality.<p>

Now less about my goals and more about me. I am thirteen years old and I come from Olivine City. I have long, black hair with two aqua blue bangs that go past my ears. I wear a short skirted, aqua blue furisode with some black short shorts. I also wear black, thigh high sock, and blue high top shoes.

I was just accompanied to the Pokemon Lab by my mother. We were in the middle of saying our goodbyes.

"Sweetie, you be careful. Follow your dreams, and don't hesitate to visit the house back in Olivine," Mother said.

I nodded in agreement as we hugged and said our final goodbyes. We parted ways as I approached the Pokemon Lab to receive my first pokemon, but what I didn't expect was approaching the scene of a broken window. A man stood in front of the window, staring at it with shock as he despaired.

"Not again," The man sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What happened here?" A guy asked as he approached the coated man.

The boy looked to be around my age. He had dark navy colored hair that went down to his neck, and had two rather larger blonde bangs across the right side of his face.

"The name's Seth," The boy said. "I was scheduled to receive my first pokemon today?"

"Oh, me too!" I yelled excited as I raised my hand to the sky.

"You are correct, Seth," The man said. "However, the pokemon that were supposed to be given to you two were stolen just a few minutes ago.

Seth sighed, but his emotion didn't surface.

"Aw man," I said in a annoyed tone.

The man in the white coat then faced me.

"Miss, may I have your name?" The man asked.

"Lady Yumi, reporting for duty, Sir!" I yelled as I cheered myself up.

I don't know why, but Seth looked at me annoyed as his eyes narrowed. I wonder what he's thinking?

"I am Professor Elm, you two," The coated man said.

The man then grabbed his chin as he hesitated to speak.

"I do have one other pokemon that could be given to a trainer, I suppose," Professor Elm said as both Seth and I nodded, understanding what he was saying. "The bad news is only one of you will receive the pokemon."

Professor Elm then looked at Seth.

"Seth, I do apologize for any inconvenience, but since Yumi arrived here shortly before you did, she will be receiving the final pokemon," Professor Elm said.

Bummer...Well, it IS 'ladies first' after all. But Seth did not appear to be upset upon hearing Professor Elm's words. He just kept that same, indifferent expression on his face.

"Hmph," Seth said. "Well, can I at least get the pokeballs and pokedex?"

"Sure," Professor Elm said as he smiled. "It's the least I could do . Think of it as an apology for this most troublesome inconvenience."

"Police should be here in a few minutes," Professor Elm said as he started inside the lab. "In a mean time, I shall give to you the proper tools needed for your journey, should you follow me."

"Alright! So in the lab we go!" I said as I raised my fist to the sky.

**Seth's POV**

Could this day be any more of a drag? I...I am not upset by the unfortunate turn of events. But why? How?

I put my hand on my chest.

Where...Where is my heart?

My mind began to wonder about the condition of what was left of my heart. That was, until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Yumi had touched me and started speaking with her abnormally loud voice.

"How are you not upset?" Yumi asked. "I mean, it's not everyday someone get's snubbed like that."

"Even..." I said as I started to follow the professor. "Even I don't know..."

"Man, what a downer," Yumi whispered to herself. "Wait, I know!"

Yumi ran up to me and grabbed my arm only to start pulling me into the lab (Even I have problems with people who don't know about personal space).

"I'll make it up to you. I'll help you capture you're first pokemon.' Yumi said with enthusiasm. "We'll be perfect on a journey together."

I pulled my hand back, putting them both in my pockets before replying.

"Sure, why not?" I said flatly as we caught up with the professor. "Now let's continue, shall we?"

As the professor noted, only one pokeball was set on the table, ready for Yumi to receive. Without word, Professor Elm grabbed the pokeball and released the pokemon kept inside. The pokemon wasn't one of the starters as advertised, but it certainly was a familiar one. The brown fox was a bit more common back in Sinnoh.

"Aww," Yumi said in an affectionate tone as her eyes glittered. "It's so cute."

"The Evolution, Eevee," The professor said.

(Yes, I now know how Eevee starters are cliched and overused.)

"Vee," Eevee cried as it smiled.

"Can't say I'm surprised," I said calmly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yumi asked with a curious expression on her face.

"He's referring to a then-Pokemon League Champion who's first pokemon was an Eevee," Professor Elm said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess top tier IS our destiny," Yumi said as she picked up Eevee and started nuzzling him affectionately.

I then turned to the professor as he brought out twelve pokeballs and two pokedexes.

"I believe this routine is well known by now," Professor Elm said. "Must I explain how these devices work?"

"No, thank you," I said.

I then turned toward Yumi as she grabbed a powder blue colored pokedex while still holding Eevee.

"Oh my Arceus, Eevee! This looks like the latest portable gaming system," Yumi said with enthusiasm

Yumi continued rambling as her words soon became background noise to me as I took and observed my own Pokedex. My pokedex was navy blue with a gold lining to the system. Surpisingly, Yumi wasn't rambling about her description on the Pokedex's design; It actually did look like the latest portable gaming console. My mind was once again wondering, but that abruptly came to an end when Yumi suddenly grabbed my arm again and started speaking.

"Come on! Quit being so quiet," she continued as she dragged me out of the lab. "It's time for me to help you catch your first pokemon."

Yumi left Eevee outside of it's pokeball for the time being. She still held on to my arm, but I decided to let it be because I didn't want to waste my time on someone who had the energy to catch me ten times.

We made our way out the lab with Yumi rambling as usual before she caught site of a Flamethrower attack aimed toward the sky coming from the outskirts of New Bark Town.

"Well-," I said before I was interrupted by, no surprise, it's none other than the rambler Yumi.

"- That could be a wild Pokemon! Come on!", she said as she dragged me toward the beginning of my journey and what could be my first Pokemon.

_Alright so there's chapter 2. Next chapter we will fill some plotholes with some returning characters from chapter 1. Please comment and stay tuned in._

**Update 4/6/14 **

**Okay, so I'm rereading my early chapters and MAN is the grammar horrid. So I apologize for the grammar and spelling. I'm working on rereading right now to fix this problem**


	3. Chapter 3: Relations

_Alright guys Chapter 3 is here. Now I was told that I shouldn't bold every word so now I'm not going to do that anymore. One more main character will be introduced in this chapter as well as some Pokemon. So, enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Relations**

**Noah's POV**

It was about noon. And I was still quite tired from the sprinting I had to do from the Pokemon Lab. Nevertheless, I was testing the battle skills of these two Pokemon that I have taken from the Pokemon Lab.

"All right. Now, Cyndaquil, aim Flamethrower at Chikorita!" I yelled

As Cyndaquil's Flamethrower headed toward Chikorita, Chikorita attempted to dodge. But before Chikorita could dodge, I yelled in an annoyed one.

"Don't dodge, Chikorita!"

Despite my command, Chikorita was only able to get half it's body out of Flamethrower's path. Chikorita laid tired like it has been all day. I grew frustrated with trying to train a Pokemon with no skill or improvement whatsoever.

"Even though you try to dodge it, you're too slow!" I said. "And to top that off you can't even take a hit without being knocked flat on your face!"

Cyndaquil just stood in front of me before turning to the direction I took to enter the New Bark outskirts. The sight featured a fairly cute but annoyin looking girl dragging a boy by his arm.

**Seth's POV**

I know my journey just started, but it's been awhile since this girl hasn't had a hold of my arm. She told me she was taking me to where she thought she could help me capture my first Pokemon.

"Alright, whoever launched that Flamethrower," Yumi said as she stopped and let go of my arm. I'm surprised that she isn't tired from all the running she just did.

"Why don't you look at the scene toward your right," I said.

Yumi then gasped at the sight of a critically injured Pokemon being aattacked by another one of the trainer's pokemon.

**Yumi's POV**

I couldn't believe my eye, that Chikorita looks as if she had been beaten within an inch of her life by that boy and his Cyndaquil. I knew the situation was none of my buisness, but I had to help Chikorita any way I could.

"Hey, don't you realize Chikorita can't battle anymore?!", I yelled as I ran up to Chikorita and picked her up.

"The journey ahead of me will be tough, so I'm training that 'THING' to become just as tough." the boy replied.

"This THING just so happens to be a living creature, just like you!" I yelled.

The boy did not reply...

"I don't think beating Chikorita to a pulp is going to help it more than it's going to hurt it," I said.

The boy took out a Pokeball and threw it to me.

I was shocked and unable to reply

"I don't need weak Pokemon holding me back, so do what you want with Chikorita," the boy said.

He recalled Cyndaquil and went on with his journey. I wanted to stop him, but at the same time I didn't because if I did, Chikorita would probably be 'trained' some more.

**Seth's POV**

The more the boy walked away from this situation, the more I began to think about when my stepfather and my brother Zero turned their backs on me. I could somehow relate to Chikorita as far as being left alone for being 'weak'. Wanting to defeat my stepfather, Zero, and that 'Charizard' Pokemon is the only reason why I became a Pokemon Trainer. Now I want to battle the flawed memories that come withour relation. So to start step one, I spoke in a calm manner.

"I raise Chikorita," I said.

"Why all of a sudden," Yumi asked.

"Challenging the Pokemon League wasn't the reason why a became a Pokemon Trainer," I said "I can relate to Chikorita."

"How," Yumi asked.

I gave a reply to Yumi which changed the subject. "I have my first Pokemon now, so I believe our buisness is done."

I began to walk back to the New Bark Town Pokemon Center before Yumi atttempted to stop me.

**Yumi's POV**

I was astonished at what Seth said. I didn't want him to leave because I had never been left alone before. I wouldn't know what to do. I ran in front of his path and tried to convince him to travel with me. But to my surprise, all I had to do was ask.

"Battling gym leaders here in the Johto region will progress my skills as a trainer, and at the same time, having a training partner will help quite a bit." Seth replied.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

I wanted to grab his arm, but I couldn't because he might fropped the Chikorita I had just given to him to hold.

"Remind me to hug you once we get to the Pokemon Center," I said trying to emberrass him.

Seth gave no reply. He didn't even blush. It's like he has no heart. I guess Seth's just being, well, Seth. So now it's back to the Pokemon Center.

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Violet City**

"You're so much more lively today then you usually are Chapel," Missingno said.

I faced the ground, away from Missingno, who by the way had a sphere shaped light blue body and wore a Duskull-like skeleton that doesn't seem to come off. A question mark located on the forehead of the skeleton seems to be permanent because I've tried multiple times to remove it. Missingno's whole body seems to be about the size of a Duskull.

"His heart... is filled with a thirst for vengeance," I said." When will I get my own heart back?"

" I'm not sure if we can get your heart back at all..." Missingno replied.

We both paused for a moment before I spoke again.

"Zero, is this boy's brother," I said.

To Be Continued

_So there's chapter 3 guys. Please tell me what you think and stick around for the next chapter. Now since Chikorita and Cyndaquil were both introduced in this chapter, you probably know the starter Buzz picked by now. So next chapter won't feature Seth or Yumi, but A few main characters will be introduced. So Later._

**Update 4/6/14**

**I apologize once again for the grammar guys. And I apologize for such a short chapter. This is the shortest chapter in my story and the chapters do get longer and more consistent, as does the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Thirst For Vengeance

_Hi guys. Chapter 4 is here and like I said, Seth and Yumi aren't featured in this chapter, but a few main characters will be introduced. So not much else to say, enjoy._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: A Thirst For Vengeance**

**Chapel's POV**

"Zero... is this boy's brother," I said.

"Didn't Zero say something about 'someone very close to me wishes for nothing but vengeance'?" Missingno asked.

"So you do remember my story." I said "His heart is different from the others. I have his memories...As well as mine. I don't want to forget what's important though."

**Flashback**

5 years ago, I had wondered from my house and got lost in the Ilex Forest. I had ran into 3 aggresive Ursaring who knew that I had trespassed onto their territory. The only pokemon I had with me was Chimecho, who was given to me by Ursaring all proceeded to attack Chimeco and I as we were both helpless. I screamed for my life although I doubted anyone would come, but I was wrong.

A boy and a girl both appeared before me as the boy took out all 3 Ursaring using only his Umbreon and Espeon.

"Now that was a close one," said the girl as she,the boy, Umbreon, and Espeon all turned toward me.

The girl had blue eyes and short red hair with 2 pigtails that faced upward. She wore a blue jacket with purple linings and a small dark purple shirt underneath. The shirt didn't cover her belly though. She also wore a short white mini skirt and pink boots.

"The name is Rui, and you?" she asked.

"Chapel," I said. I then pointed toward Chimecho. "And that's Chime."

"Leave the girl alone Rui, making friends wasn't the objective," the boy said.

"Don't mind him," Rui said. "That's just Wes being Wes."

"Wes?" I said confused.

I looked at Wes. He looked a bit weird though. The guy had dirty blonde hair that had bangs on the sides of his face, and spikes in the back. He had on his head what I believed to be sunglasses. He wore a long dark blue coat with black pants and black boots. The wierdest thing about him was that arm-like machine thingy that fits on to his left arm.

"It's a Snag Machine," Wes said.

"How did you know what I was about to ask?" I asked

"Alot about me has changed since the original Snagem," Wes said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Like I said: it's just Wes being Wes," Rui said.

Rui the asked where I live and offered to take me home. She even talked Wes into agreeing to take me. She held my hand to make sure I wouldn't get lost again or run into any wild Pokemon. Chime followed us too since it doesn't have a Pokeball.

20 minutes later, we were out of the Ilex Forest and back in the outskirts of Goldenrod City, where my house is located.

Out of nowhere I asked

"Is Wes your boyfirend?" I asked.

Rui's face blushed and became red. Her hand, which I was still holdng, started to sweat a little. Wes just kept a straight face and spoke.

"Put it this way: We're partners in crime, or very close friends should I say," Wes said.

Wes then looked at Rui and asked

"Rui, why is your face red?",he asked.

"N-No reaser- Ima- I mean reason," Rui replied, still blushing.

"My mom told me if that someone's face is red, and they keep stuttering words, it means they're in love," I said teasing Rui.

"Sh-shut up!" an embarrassed Rui said.

It was silent for the next five minutes. We made it to my house, which was located on an isolated ranch. I looked at Rui, but she refused to make eye contact with me, or talk to me. Chimecho seemed uncomfortable. Dark clouds covered the sky as they have been doing so ever since we left the Ilex forest. Rain then started to fall. I didn't want Wes or Rui to be left in the rain, so I had to ask.

"Do you want out of the rain?" I asked.

Wes simply nodded.

I then opened the door and the living room was empty.

"Mom," I called.

"I have friends over," I said

I thought Mother was just sleeping, so I walked through the hallway.

"Mom, you here?" I asked.

I opened the door to Mother's room only to be devastated by what I saw.

"Gasp. Mom!" I screamed.

"Chime," Chimecho wimpered as it was about to cry.

Mother was in a critical condition, with a gash running through her chest.

"Ch-Chapel," Mother said as she used the last of her breath before she passed.

I cried. I had never seen Mother looking so desperate, so I attended to her.

"Chime, use Heal Pulse," I said to Chime as I was wimpering.

Chime would always use Heal Pulse when I was a little kid because I would always get hurt going on my imaginary adventures.

Afew seconds passed and the room was still silent with no action having took place.

"Chimecho, I said u-" I was interrupted.

"-Chimecho will be given back only if you do as we say," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and was shocked by what I saw.

"Wes? Rui? Did you do this to Mother?" I asked calmly.

Wes' Espeon had used Psychic to keep a hold on Chimecho.

"You've already lost your mother," Rui said." If you value Chimecho's life as much as you value your Mother's, you will do as we say."

"But... we were friends," I said.

"Oh please, why would I want to be friends with a helpless 8 year old who doesn't know who she truely is?" Rui asked.

"You are what you hate, Rui," Wes said.

What Rui said then completely changed who I was as a person. I remembered that word: 'helpless'. And what's all this stuff about 'who I truely am?'

"Who I truely am?", I said

"The virus known as Missingno is a glitch that found it's way inside Rui. It gave Rui the ability to sense the shadow pokemon as we saved a far away land 5 years ago. But that same virus searched for another host, and found it's way inside you."Wes explained.

"But why is Mother hurt?" I asked.

"Your Mother was your primary source of defense. What parent wouldn't sacrifice themself for their child? So we planned Operation Capture Chapel around that," Wes said.

"We disposed of your mother before saving you from the 3 Ursaring," Rui said.

I was speechless. So all this time they were observing me, waiting for the perfect time to start their plan. I wanted to cry even more now, but told myself that I wasn't going to show emotion after being labeled 'helpless'.

These two just told me that they once saved a far away land, so I had to asked.

"I thought you two were supposed to be heroes!" I yelled " How can you just turn faces like that?"

"Like I said, alot has changed in 5 years," Wes said.

"This situation will also changed if you don't let the girl and her Pokemon go," said a young man who walked into the room.

The man was accompanied by an orange dragon. He had brown, neck length hair with two fairly large bolnde bangs faced toward the left side of his face. He wore a black leather vest with a white v-neck t shirt underneath. He wore navy blue jeans and some brown shoes.

"Z-Zero," Rui said.

"The objective was to capture the girl, not dispose of her mother," Zero said.

"No need to worry, no evidence of our specific presence was left," Wes said.

"True, but their is a witness," Zero said as he pointed toward me.

"You must retreat, capturing the girl is no longer our first priority for the time being," Zero said.

Espeon release Chimecho in agreement. Maybe because that orange dragon would've meant otherwise had Wes declined.

Wes and Rui then fled from my house as Zero approached a wimpering me, refusing to cry.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

" I... will kill them," I whispered loudly.

Zero remained silent as Chime approached me and used Heal Pulse. Chime attempted to use Heal Pulse on Mother, but it was too late for her. I didn't want to cry, but my eyes watered themselves as I couldn't resist. Zero then tried to comfort me by hugging me.

"Why did you save me? You're with them," I said

"Don't let revenge become the only thing that matters," Zero said.

I looked at him, he was different from Wes and Rui.

"Someone very close to me wants nothing but vengeance," he said." And now, I can't bear to see him look at my face."

He spoke and suddenly changed the subject as he got ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, but if you use out names, I'll be sure to have you killed," Zero said as he and the orange dragon left me alone in the house.

It was still raining outside. Only Chime was there to keep me company. I didn't le being alone get to me though, because the word 'helpless' forever changed me.

**-End Flashback**

"Ever since that day, I've made anywhere my home," I said.

I turned toward Missingno and said "And you, along with Chime, have been with me all the way."

"Glad to be of service," Missingno said.

"Chime," Chimecho cried.

"It's not a service, it's called family," I said.

And my new family will avenge my old family. I will destroy Wes, Rui, and the whole Neo Snagem organization.

**To Be Continued...**

_How did I do? be sure to let me know and stayed tuned for the next chapter, where we will resume the adventures of Seth and Yumi._**  
><strong>


	5. A Failure Stands Tall

_So here is Chapter 5. Like I said, we will resume Seth's story in this chapter. Not much to say, son enjoy._

**Chapter 5: A Failure Stands Tall**

**Location: Pokemon Center**

**Seth's POV-**

Chikorita had taken a lot of damage. I grew a bit impatient waiting for Chikorita's treatment because I wanted to give a formal greeting from both Yumi and I. Yumi was rambling in an abnormally loud and annoying tone. She was talking to Eevee, so I tried my best to ignore whatever it was she was saying.

"Will you be quiet?" I asked Yumi.

"Will you NOT be quiet?" Yumi replied.

I then face palmed myself out of irritation before Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room with Chikorita and it's pokeball at hand.

"Chikorita is all healthy now," Nurse Joy said.

I then looked at Chikorita. It seemed a bit uneasy.

"Well, aren't you going to get cuddly with her," Yumi asked in an attempt to tease me.

I then realized that the more uneasy Chikorita got, the more uneasy I got.

"Sorry, I don't do cuddly," I answered calmy.

I then took Chikorita's pokeball and attempted to recall Chikorita. But Chikorita dodged it.

"What," I said in an annoyed tone.

I tried to recall Chikorita multiple times, but my efforts were in vein. Chikorita then jumped into my arms and to my expense, got 'cuddly' with me. How I hate that word.

" Sorry, I don't do cuddly," Yumi said mocking me." I think Chikorita says otherwise".

"You know, you're really annoying," I said to Yumi.

I then put away the pokeball, knowing that if I kept trying to recall Chikorita, I would waste time and energy.

I told Professor Elm everything that happened through an online video chat. He then called off the search for the boy who stole Chikorita and the cyndaquil, whom he referred to as Noah.

Yumi and I then left the pokemon center, and my mind began to wonder again. I thought about what Noah and Zero had in common and compared it to what Chikorita and I had in common. I had set a new goal for my journey: To show that a failure stands tall.

**Location: Route 29**

We had been walking all day. I was still holding Chikorita in my arms. I enjoyed a rare moment of from Yumi before she broke her silence.

"So how do you like cuddling," she asked me trying to tease me again.

"I don't," I said as I kept a straight face.

Yumi then grew curious and asked me why.

" I've been there and done that. I don't want another type of relationship like that agin because the more 'cudly' you are, the more vulnerable you become," I said.

"Oh," Yumi said as if she was disappointed.

Ten minutes later, we had made it to an isolated pokemon center where we and plenty of other beginning pokemon trainers spent the night.

I thought about Yumi's question. She answered to my reply as if it was directed toward didn't understand, so I told her how close I was to my brother Zero, and my mother, and how comfortable I became around them. All of that love was thrown away. I explained to both Yumi and Chikorita how I wanted to show that a failure stands tall.

Later that night-

I had stayed up to do some studying on Chikorita and it's movepool with a book so I could start practicing strategies tomorrow. Yumi had fell asleep. I then heard a scream from outside the pokemon center.

A little boy was panicking as I ran outside of the pokemon center, but it seemed nothing or no person was causing any trouble. He was by himself.

"What's wrong," I asked as Chikorita and I walked up to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pokemon that can you Lucky Chant would you," the boy asked me.

He sounded as weird as he looked. He looked to be about eight years old. He has short red hair and wore seeing glasses. He had on a blue jacket and brown shorts. What was weird about him was that he was decorated with four leaf clovers on his wrists and neck. He even had four leaf clover prints on his belt.

"No, why do you need Lucky Chant," I asked.

"Because I saw a Murkrow at night," he said.

Murkow has always been known to bring bad luck to whoever sees one at night, but I didn't want to pass up the chance to capture my second pokemon.

"Where did the Murkrow go," I asked.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry, Murkrow usually find trainers and annoy them," he said.

"Hmph. The name's Seth. I'll need to use you as bait for the Murkrow, and in return, I know a trainer with a pokemon that can use Lucky Chant," I said.

Earlier, I had checked Yumi's Eevee on my pokedex. The pokedex read that Eevee could use Lucky Chant.

"My name's Jason. Uh, you told me you didn't have a pokemon with Lucky Chant," Jason said.

" True, but other trainers' pokemon were out of the question," I replied.

**Location: Roof of Pokemon Center**

We made our way on the roof of the pokemon center. Everone was still asleep inside the building, so we tried not to be loud. Jason used a flashlight as bait a waved the light in the night sky. Chikorita was hugging me to keep warm because it was cold.

"Sigh, okay it's been 20 minutes and still no Murkrow anywhere," Jason said as he grew impatient.

"Just be patient, it will appear eventually," I said.

"Sorry Seth, but I think we should call it a night and forge the deal," Jason said as he started walking downstairs in the building.

"Sigh, Man I'm hungry," Jason said.

Jason took out an apple to eat on his way downstairs. But then the apple suddenly vanished from his hand.

" Hey, where's my snack," Jason said in a cranky tone.

I then felt a thud on my head and was knocked on my knees as I let Chikorita go. I then spotted the apple that Jason lost in front of me.

" I found your apple Jason," I said.

I tried to grab the apple, but I then felt a beak biting on to my arm as I touched the apple.

" Mur Murkrow," a pokemon cried.

"It's Murkrow," Jason said.

I looked at Chikorita, getting ready to use it in battle. But Chikorita looked at Murkrow biting my arm, and attacked Murkrow tirelessly for what appeared to be in my defense.

"Oh right, Chikorita use tackle now," I said.

Tackle looked to be either a critical hit, or Chikorita just didn't want me to get hurt.

"Pokeball, grab it," I said as I threw the pokeball.

After a few wiggles on the ground, the pokeball clicked shut, assuring that I had caught Murkrow.

I had caught Murkrow. It was wierd though because I thought I'd be happier. I was supposed to be excited and doing some sort of weird posing sequence while saying 'I got a pokemon', but my heart, or what I have left of it, is void of any positive feeling.

I picked up the pokeball as Chikorita came toward me with a worried glance at my arm.

"It's nothing," I said to Chikorita.

"You know, I say Chikorita is really attached to you," Jason said.

"I guess so," I said.

"So I'll see you in the morning," Jason said.

"Yeah, can't wake up anyone at this time of night," I said.

I thought about what Jason said about Chikorita being attached to me and thought how alone I wasn't with Chikorita and Yumi keeping me company. I now feel the exact opposite of how I felt when Zero and my stepfather abandoned me. So I was going to try my hardest to grow attached to Yumi and Chikorita like family, but not 'cuddly', which I'm teased so much about.

The next morning had arrived, and like I said, I got Yumi'd=s Eevee to use Lucky Chant on Jason. We said our goodbyes to Jason and headed started toward Cherrygrove City, which Jason told us about.

2 hours later-

We were walking, with Chikorita and I having to put up with Yumi's rambling as always. I then heard a familiar voice directed toward me.

" So how about that battle you told me you were expecting," the voice said.

**To Be Continued**

_Can you guess who's voice that is? And can you guess the reference I made in the title of this chapter? Stay tuned for chapter 6 where we will see the first pokemon battle in this story._


	6. Chapter 6: The Ties That Bind

_Hello people, this is WeS RoYaL here with Chapter 6. Now an important reminder, I have decided to post a new chapter every Friday. In addition to posting every Friday, I might post any other day of the week if I feel like it. I'm just trying to keep a consistent pace with my story since I realized how sporadic my updates are. Now this chapter will include the first pokemon battle in my story. If you guys got the end of chapter 5, then you should know this already. Anyways, I don't want to spoil the chapter anymore, so enjoy._

**Chapter 6 : Codename;The Ties that Bind**

**Seth's POV**

Both Yumi and I were on our way to Cherrygrove City to stock up on useful items on our journey. But suddenly, a familiar voice spoke.

"So, how about that battle you told me you were expecting," The voice said.

I turned toward to direction the voice was coming from and that Buzz was training a Totadile, and a Starly. Chikorita glared at Totadile, but it's no surprise since I figured the two pokemon lived together at the pokemon lab before they were supposed to be given to their starting trainers.

"Who's that pokemon," Yumi said as she grabbed her powder blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Starly, the starling pokemon._

_Starly flock around mountains and fields chasing after bug pokemon. Their singing is really noising and annoying._

" I've never seen that pokemon before," Yumi said.

"Well, it's from the Sinnoh Region," I said.

"Yeah, both Beth and I are from Sunnyshore City. The number of pokemon trainers traveling to other regions have increased over the years. So trainers' pokemon create offspring, which become wild pokemon," Buzz said.

"Uh, can you say that again, but in a shorter sentence I can understand," Yumi asked.

"Hey Beth, is your girlfriend really as dumb and annoying as she looks," Buzz asked.

"Are you as dumb and annoying as you look," I asked. " That theory about trainers from other regions wasn't yours. You just heard it on Professor Oak's radio talk show."

"Why do you always act so smart Beth," Buzz asked.

" It's called reading, you should try it," I said.

We were all silent for a few seconds before our silence was broken.

"I'm sick of waiting. Are you ready for me to beat you Beth," Buzz asked.

"It'll be the other way around," I replied.

I walked up to the other side of the dirt field Buzz was training on.

"How does one on one sound," I asked.

Buzz replied by recalling his Starly, implying that Totadile would be he pokemon he would battle with.

"Then I guess I'll be going with my first as well," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she proceeded on to the dirt field.

Both Buzz and I proceeded to exchange words before battling.

"You really think you can win with that girly thing Beth," Buzz asked.

" Sure thing, Dustin," I replied.

"Dustin," Yumi said confused.

"Dustin is my real name," Buzz said.

"Buzz was just a codename he got from the Combee Honey Hunt back when we lived in Sinnoh," I said.

"Back when we were friends to," Dustin continued.

"Well time have changed. Go Chikorita," I said proceeding to start the battle.

"Hmph. Totadile, go! use scratch now," Dustin said.

"Tackle now," I said to Chikorita

The two pokemon's move collided with each other. However, I was shocked to see Chikorita's full body tackle was no match for Totadile's scratch, which only required the use of Totadile's arm.

"Alright Totadile, Water Gun," Dustin said.

"Dodge it! " I said.

Chikorita tried to dodge, but couldn't get it's full body out of the way and ended up getting hit.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it grew tired.

"Huh? What's wrong with Chikorita," Yumi said.

If I had the missing pieces of my heart, this would be where I panic. I didn't know what was wronng with Chikorita. Is this what 'weak' was? I then remembered.

**Flashback-**

I had opened my eyes only to be shocked by what I saw. I am in Chikorita's body training with Noah. I didn't know how to battle, and I was about to panic if I got hit anymore.

" Flamethrower Cyndaquil," Noah said.

I didn't want to get hit, so I panicked. I attempted to move out of the way before Noah had given me an order.

" Don't dodge!," Noah yelled.

Despite Noah's command, I could only get part of my body out of Flamethrower's path. I then was hit, knocked down, and struggled to stand up. Noah then scolded me.

" Even though you try to dodge it, you're too slow," Noah said.

I tried to say something, but I'm a pokemon. Noah wouldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"And to top that off you can't even take a hit without getting knocked flat on your face."

"Chico," I said as I whited out.

**End Flashback**

**Location: Seth's Heart**

" Your heart was put into contact with Chikorita, or what's left of your heart," A voice said.

"...Missingno," I said as I whited out again.

**Location: Back to the pokemon battle**

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my own body, only to see that Chikorita had fainted as Dustin and Totadile celebrated a victory.

"Do you really think you can win anything with that pathetic pokemon," Dustin asked me in an arrogant tone.

I didn't reply.

"Seth," Yumi said.

I had forgotten what disappointment felt like. I wasn't mad, or sad. Dustin had started back on his journey and was out of sight. I walked up to Chikorita and picked her up. I took out an Oran Berry and gave it to Chikorita to regain some of her energy. Chikorita had a disappointed look on her face. I then turned toward Yumi.

"Aww," Yumi said as her eyes lit up when she saw my face.

She saw me smiling.

" This is the first time I've sen you smile," Yumi said as she started to get hyper.

"Chikorita, out ties that bind have shown me how we'll get stronger," I said in a tone that had a little more emotion than it had in a long time.

"Chico?" Chikorita said confused.

"We'll train hard and study hard. I'll teach to keep a battle stance, and not to panic," I explained.

" Come on, let's hurry up to Cherrygrove City already," Yumi yelled.

Yumi dragged me by the arm I wasn't holding Chikorita in and started rambling again as we continued toward Cherrygrove City.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

"Thank You, Missingno," I said.

"As time progresses, your character shall return on it's own-" Missingno said

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Violet City Lake**

"- slowly but surely," Missingno finished.

A moment of silence was broken when I decided to speak.

"...He smiled," I said

Missingno didn't reply.

" The memories and experiences on his journey will replenish the void I created within his heart," I said

"Which is why we will cease fire on Operation Chapel for now," A voice sounded.

I turned to the direction the voice came from, only to see a familiar face caught my eyes

**To Be Continued...**

_So, if you don't already know, Seth and Yumi with not be in the next chapter unless they are referenced by Chapel. The villainous hero will make his first present day appearance next chapter to explain what Operation Chapel is. So until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_So this chapter will feature Chapel and Missingno. We will finally see stepfather's real name, and I won't spoil it anymore. Enjoy._

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 5: There's Always A Way**

**Chapel's POV**

"The memories and experiences on his journey will replenish the void I created within his heart," I said.

"Which is why we will momentarily cease fire on Operation Chapel," a voice said.

I turned toward the direction the voice was coming from,onlyto see that a familiar face had caught my eyes.

**Wes' POV**

She looked at had short, dirty blonde hair and wore a red bow as an accessory. She had on a red Pokemon Ranger jacket with black gloves on. She wore black short shorts with some red high top shoes and black knee high socks. And of course, Chimecho and Missingno accompanied her.

"Seth has come in contact with Missingno. So, if Seth becomes of equal or more importance to Team Neo Snagem, we will have no further use for you," I said.

Chapel grinned.

"Remember what you told me when I was a little girl," Chapel asked.

I didn't reply.

"Alot has changed in five years, but what hasn't changed is my promise to avenge my mother," Chapel said.

"If avenging your mother was your primary focus, you would've never spent these last five years training as a pokemon ranger," I said calmly with a smile.

"What did you say," Missingno said getting angry.

"Calm down, he's only trying to turn your mind against you," Chapel said to Missingno. " Why are you here?" she asked me.

"Just in case my hypothesis on Seth is incorrect, you will have to be aware of your special power, but in time," I said.

"Chime," Chimecho cried confused.

"Special power?" Chapel said confused.

"The power to sense shadow pokemon, like Rui," I said.

Where is Rui?" Chapel asked me.

"You'll find out in time," I said.

"How will I be able to use my power?" Chapel asked.

I walked up to Chapel and touched her on her cheek, letting her know I mean no harm. I then replied.

"We're gonna go on a little afventure, whether you like it or not," I said.

"Don't touch me," Chapel yelled as she pulled away from me.

"Why should we trust you?" Missingno asked.

"Because summoning countless Neo Snagem grunt will be otherwise. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I replied asserting what will happen if Chapel declines.

**Location: Unown Ruins **

We've been walking southeast out of Violet City's city limits. We then stopped in front of a building.

"So, why are we here," Chapel asked.

"The Unown will spell out where wild shadow pokemon roam. As time passes, more and more pokemon are being possessed by the shadows, which we believe to be the true power of the Unown:their true Hidden Power," Wes explained.

"And why do you need me," Chapel asked.

"Because our other theory is Missingno was turning the hearts of pokemon into shadows," I said.

"But I've been with Missingno for years, and shadow pokemon have only begun to surface recently," Chapel replied.

"That left a question mark to my theory, which links to the fact that yourself and Missingno were recently in contact with Seth's heart," I said.

"The shadows are also refilling his heart-a thirst for vengeance," Chapel said.

"We've wasted enough time talking, let's enter the building.

**Chapel's POV**

When I entered the building, Missingno, Chimecho and I were shocked at the piles of papers and stone tablets with Unown letters cluttered throughout the room.

I then lay eyes on a fairly older looking man in a white lab man had a shaven head too. A Metagross was by his side trying to decipher the Unown letters written on a stone tablet.

"Meta," Metagross cried in a dissapointed tone.

"You useless thing you!" The mand yelled. "So not even the 'super computer' pokemon could decipher the letters."

" Enough, Zeno! Yelling at the pokemon won't change the fact that you couldn't get the job done," Wes yelled.

"But-," Zeno started.

"No Buts! You're fired! You a relieved of Metagross effective immediately," Wes yelled.

I had never seen Wes with such an aggressive tone. Well, at least not in front of Rui. I then began to get lost in thought over why Wes would not tell me where Rui was. Wes is so covert. He never tells me enough of answers to my questions. Why won't he tell me about what has changed in five years, or why is he associated with Team Neo Snagem. And why would he just turn to murder despite being praised as a hero in a far away land, I was then pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, well who's gonna make me hand over Metagross," Zeno said provoking Wes.

"Hmph. Go," Wes said as he threw two pokeballs.

Umbreon and Espeon had both emerged from their pokeballs ready to attack Zeno.

"Espeon, use Psychic on Metagross' pokeball," Wes said.

Espeon used it's psychic power to guide Metagross' pokeball into Wes' hand.

"Hey! give it back," Zeno yelled as he started toward the pokeball.

"Umbreon," Wes said.

Umbreon nodded like it knew what to do and tackled Zeno as Wes got a hold of Metagross' pokeball. Zeno was knocked on the ground.

"Meta," Metagross cried as it, Wes, Umbreon, and Espeon proceeded to take a battle stance against Zeno.

"Leave, now. Or die," Wes said with mercy.

Zeno then panicked out of the building.

Wes recalled Umbreon, Espeon, and Metagross.

"Metagross, is mine," Wes said calmy.

Wes has changed. He is more assertive and upfront than he used to be. But he allowed Zeno to live, something he didn't do for my mother. He also gives people a chance to decide their own fate. I then, for some reason, remember Zero sparing my life on the island with Stark Mountain. Strangely, I don't remember ever going to Stark Mountain. My heart was just filled with Seth's memories.

It was silent for a moment. Wes then spoke.

" Now to fulfill the purpose of bringing you here Chapel," Wes said.

I followed Wes further inside the building. We had reached a dead end. Just a wall at the end of the last room.

"There's nothing here," Missingno said.

"Wes, what's in here," I asked.

I though Wes would continue his routine of refusing to directly answer my question, but I was wrong as he brought Metagross back out.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash on the wall," Wes said.

The wall had collapsed. As soon as the smoke cleared, Wes spoke.

"Is this, what Team Neo Snagem has been hiding, answer your question," Wes replied.

I then looked through the hole Metagross had created.

"Woah..." I said.

There was a chamber of Unown. The Unown were countless. They were floating and singing in unison.

"Chime Chime," Chimecho cried as it tried to sing with the Unown.

"What is this place," Missingno asked.

"Follow me and you'll see we've solved what appears to be a stone puzzle," Wes said.

I got a glimpse of the puzzle. I was shocked at what I saw. The legendary pokemon Ho-oh was the picture in the stone puzzle.

"I believe that by solving this puzzle of Ho-oh, the Unown would reveal of either it or the Rainbow Wing," Wes explained.

"But why would you want Ho-oh," I asked.

" To help us destroy the shadow pokemon.

Missingno, Chimecho, and I were speechless. I couldn't reply.

"So you need my special power to kill innocent pokemon," I asked as I grew angry.

"I've already saved the world from Snagem and shadow pokemon before, the problem is we also need for the Unown to reveal the purifier, Celebi's location. So if Celebi doesn't exist here in Jhoto, I will either have to resort to Operation Rainbow Wing, or resume Operation Chapel," Wes explained.

"What if I find Celebi?" I asked. " I'll travel the Jhoto region. I'm a Pokemon Ranger, and I can enlist the help of both normal and shadow pokemon."

"The problem is I'm not the leader of Team Neo Snagem, so I don't call the shots. But the leader, I predict, is on his way here to observe the Unown," Wes said.

I then heard the front door open. Wes looked like he knew what to expect. I looked in the front room and saw Zero walk in with Charizard and plenty of Team Neo Snagem grunts.

"N.S.2 to N.S.1, we're here father," Zero said to his communicator.

"Father..." I said

"Stepfather..." I added.

Stepfather...wah at Stark Mountain...capturing Heatran to build the Team Neosnagem organization around, and to show people that his thirst for power is real. Stepfather is the leader of Team Neo Snagem.

"Chapel-Seth," Zero said.

"You spared my life...twice," I said."But you left me alone."

"Atticus, Zeno couldn't decipher the Unown letters either," Wes said.

"Atticus..." I said to myself as I got angry.

I knew Atticus was the name of my stepfather. I also knew that he was a tyrant, and he still is. He killed Mother, which is why I don't refer to him as Atticus, or even my father.

"Do what you can, Wes and Zero. This is Atticus N.S.1 Commander signing off," Atticus said as communication was broken.

" Hey, it's the girl wanted for Operation Chapel!" a grunt yelled as all the grunts stormed toward me to capture me.

I flinched. I was now what I hate- 'helpless'.

"Stop," Wes commanded.

"Huh," I said.

"What," Missingno said.

"Operation Chapel has benn voided for the time being. Cease fire," Zero said.

The grunts then stopped and calmed down.

"Clear the path, grunts," Wes said."Chapel, follow me."

I followed Wes for about two hours back into Violet City. I then realized that if I want to save the world from Team Neo Snagem and the shadow pokemon, I was going to have to embark on a journey in search of Celebi. We then stopped in front of a pokemon center.

"This is where we part ways," Wes said.

"It won't be the last time we meet, will it?" Missingno asked.

"Not nearly," Wes replied.

"Good, because when I get stronger, I'm going to kill you," I said as if those words were normal.

"Hmph," Wes said as he started walking away.

I then walked into the pokemon center and sat at a table by a window.

"Can we really find Celebi," Missingno asked.

I looked out the window and simply said

"There's always a way."

**To Be Continued...**

_So we will resume with Seth and Yumi next chapter. Be sure to write a review and stick around for the next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8: Discovering a Chain of Events

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

**Chapter 8: Discovering a Chain of Events **

_Okay, so chapter 8 is here people. I will introduce a new rival in early in this chapter, and a little incident that happened off screen will cause a few events that go on during, and the next few chapters. So don't be surpised when you read something that hasn't been written on a previous chapter. So enjoy._

**Yumi's POV**

We had made it to Cherrygrove City and had spent the night at the Pokemon Center so I could register for tomorrow's pokemon contest, in which registration for the pokemon contest closes at noon.

It's 9:00 in the morning and Seth had told me that he was going outside to train his pokemon. I didn't understand why Seth wakes up so early in the morning, so I decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. I then dozed off. When I came to, I looked at the clock, which I believe was turned off at the moment. I put on my usual furisode and headed toward the Pokemon Center lobby in order to get a free Poketch given to beginning trainers.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you," Nurse Joy asked as I approached the front counter.

"One Poketch ready to go ma'am," I said as I grew excited for no apparent reason.

"Okay, just wait here a minute," Nurse Joy said as she went to obtain the Poketch.

I looked around the lobby and saw many trainers.

"Hm, it's weird. I would expect everyone to be sleeping this early in the morning," I said to myself.

"Well it's not as early as you think," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around. And I knew who was speaking to me.

"Pheobe?" I answered.

Pheobe had short, dark lavender hair with bangs that went past her work a black jacket with a pink undershirt. And wore a grey short skirt and black boots. But what made her stand out was that she always calls herself a sorceress. She always has a dark lavender toy wand and in always accompanied by a Mismagius. We have history back in Olivine City, but I never like to go into detail until the time is right.

"Yoyrs truely- im the flesh sweetheart," Pheobe said as she posed with her toy wand.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Look behind you," Pheobe said.

I turned behind me.

"Woah!" I yelled as I was startled by Mismagius, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Magi," Mismagius cried

"Haha, you actually are as dumb as I remember sweetheart," Pheobe said as she started to tease me.

"Alright, one Poketch ready to go," Nusre Joy said as she returned to the counter.

"Well, sweetheart, aren't you going to check the time?" Pheobe asked still teasing me.

"Will you be quiet?" I yelled as I grew annoyed by Pheobe.

"Knowing you, you probably overslept again. There was a blackout this morning, so I'd love to say 'I told you so' sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"Hmph," I said as I activated the Poketch. To my expense, Pheobe was right. The clock read 11:50.

"Oh no! Registration for the pokemon contest closses in ten minutes!" I yelled as I began to panic.

I never felt more stupid than I did just now. A blackout was what kept me, the self proclaimed 'Princess of Pokemon', from making her long awaited pokemon contest debut. There was still time to make the registration. All I had to do was run as fast as I can to the contest hall.

"I'll be sure to beat you in your first contest sweetheart- If you even make it at all, sweeheart," Pheobe teased as I stormed out of the Pokemon Center as if my life was on the line.

**Location: Outside Contest Hall**

"Ha, I'm not even tired yet," I said to myself as I kept running.

I looked at my new Poketch I had placed on my wrist to check the time. The clock ready 11:58 when the contest hall was in my sight. But I was so busy watching my Poketch, I didn't bother watching my step. I had slipped on a stray twig and was lying on the ground.

"Ugh, my ankle," I said as I looked at my left ankle.

I had rolled my ankle and I couldn't get up off the ground.I simply looked at the twig that was in my path. I then realized that noone was in my sight, so I couldn't call for immediate help. So I called Seth using my Pokegear.

"What," Seth said.

"I need you to help me. I think I rolled my ankle," I said to Seth.

Seth was silent for a moment, but the spoke.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Outside Contest Hall," I replied.

"Kay, I'll be there in a few," Seth said as he hung up.

I put away my pokegear. I then layed down on the concrete and stared aimlessly at the sky, awaiting Seth's arrival. I then held my Poketch up toward the sky.

"12:01..." I said.

I had despaired. The Princess of Pokemon's contest debut had to wait. I thought about what Pheobe told me: 'If you make it at all, sweetheart'. Both Pheobe and I were sort of like rivals back in elementary school, but like I said, I won't go into detail until the time is right. I was lost in thought until the twig that had tripped me was pulled from under my ankle. I screamed in pain when my ankle fell just a few inches to the ground. I sat up to see who removed the twig, and was in awe.

It was a pokemon I had never seen before. The pokemon appeared to be a yellow fox with red eyes and big ears. Red hair flowed outside of it's ears. And it's tail was alot similar to Eevee's tail, with red hair at the tip. I got out my Pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

_Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon_

_As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of it's ears._

" I've never seen a pokemon like you in Jhoto," I said.

But then I was struck with the logic of what Dustin said.

**Flashback-**

"The number of trainers traveling to different regions have increased over the years. So trainers' pokemon create offspring, which become wild pokemon," Dustin said

**End Flashback**

"Well, stray pokemon are common in cities like this," Seth said as he, Chikorita, and a girl I didn't know approached me.

"Hold still while I wrap your ankle up in a bandage," The girl said.

"Uh," I said.

She had blue girl wore a white beanie with pink hair that went down to her back. She wore a slim fit, white hooded jacket with a purple undershirt. She wore navy blue jeans, and white shoes.

"The names Althaea," The girl said.

I simply nodded implying that I understood. I then looked at Fennekin, who was playing with the leaf on Chikorita's head. Fennekin probably thinks the leaf is a twig.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried as she attacked Fennekin.

Chikorita had slammed Fenneking using just her leaf. Fenneking fell into my arms. But I was amazed at the progress Chikorita had made using it's leaf alone.

"Looks like your training with Chikorita's really paying off," I said holding a Fennekin that had got comfortable with me.

Both Seth and Chikorita nodded in agreement.

"All done, now we need to get you to the hospital fast," Althaea said as she finished wrapping my ankle.

**Location: Cherrygrove City Hospital**

"The injury doesn't appear to be too serious, however, you will be required to stay here in Cherrygrove City for two weeks in order for your ankle to make a speedy recovery," The doctor said as he left the room.

I couldn't believe the news. I had never had to settle down in one place place in my life. I despised the fact that Pheobe was more likel going to get her first ribbon before me. I thought about how my injury affected everyone. Eevee would stay with me, and Althaea lives in Cherrygrove City, so she'd be here too. But Seth...

I remember begging Seth to accompany me on my journey because I had never been left alone before. Of course he accepted. But since then, Seth, Chikorita, and Eevee have really grown on me. So now my carelessness,I feel, is a major inconvenience to him. Despite thinking of my injury forn Seth's point of view, I had to ask.

"Seth... are you going to continue your journey without me?" I asked with a a faint expression.

"Well," Seth said

**Seth's POV**

Yumi's thinking too much. She thinks that she's an inconvenience to me when, really, I honestly have no reason to rush myself. I could tell she was growing attached to me.

My heart... I feel remorse. I would feel remorse if I were to see the look on her face if I were to say no. I answered... with the feeling that I may be filling the void left within my heart.

"My journey isn't what you'd call a race against time, see," I said calmly.

Yumi simply smiled.

" And I'll be here at you convenience," Althaea said.

I felt no emotion saying yes...

Yumi started to get hyper. Eventually, she started rambling as always, which prompted me to leave the hospital and return to the Pokemon Center. Yumi followed using crutches that were given to her. Althaea followed too, along with Chikorita, and Fennekin still trying to get Chikorita's leaf.

I continued walking and had to put up with Yumi, talking abnormally loud as usual. But Chikorita and Fennekin were yelling as well because they kept fighting with eah other. So I stopped Fennekin's pursuit and spoke to it.

" You know, I might as well catch you because you've been following us all day," I said to Fennekin.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it nodded in agreement. Probably because it wants to use a battle as an excuse to get back a Fennekin.

"No way!" Yumi said abnormally loud while catching up to me using her crutches.

**Yumi's POV**

I'm grateful for Seth and all, but I wasn;t going to just stand by and watch him catch his second pokemon before I even caught my I objected to his idea.

"You already have two pokemon! Now it's my turn," I said.

"Actually, he has three pokemon, to be precise," Althaea said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That blackout thismorning was no coincidence," Seth replied."It's your show Yumi."

"Alright Eevee, Act-," I said before I remembered I was on crutches.

"Seth, could you call out Eevee? It's hard enough to use these crutches as is," I said.

"Hmph," Seth said as he grabbed Eevee's pokeball, and another pokeball to throw at Fennekin.

"Eevee, battle stance!" Seth said as he threw Eevee's pokeball.

"Battle stance?" I said confused.

"You can call it a catch phrase," Althaea said.

"Okay Eevee use tackle!" I said.

Eevee went in for a tackle, but Fennekin dodged and hit Eevee with scratch, which didn't d otoo much damage.

"Alright, kepp using tackle, back to back!" I said.

Fennekin had dodged all the Tackles.

"Fennekin's speed seems to be it's strong point," Seth said.

"Yumi keeps trying to get close, which isn't working," said Althaea." Yumi, tell Eevee to use Shadow Ball."

"Alright, Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" I said.

Of course, Fennekin dodged.

"Now use Tackle," I said.

This time Tackle hit. Fennekin also got hit in a weak spot to top it all off.

"It appears Eevee has landed a critical hit," Seth said.

"Well, after dogding a special attack like Shadow Ball, Fennekin's reaction time is too slow, which gave Eevee a perfect opening," Althaea explained.

"Seth! Now!" I said.

"Pokeball, get it!" Seth said as he threw the pokeball at a fainted Fennekin.

After several wiggles, the ball clicked shut, ensuring that I had caught walked toward the pokeball and simple picked it up. He then walked over and handed it to me.

"Oh come on, you could at least do a cool pose or a celebration saying 'I caught a pokemon'. Well at least for me since I'm on crutches," I said to Seth.

Evee then came over to me and stared at the bandages wrapped around my ankle. I'd expect that since I haven't brought out Eevee all day.

"It'll be okay," I said as we all started to the Pokemon Center.

I then remembered what Seth said before my battle.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean by 'that blackout this morning was no coincidence'," I asked Seth.

**To Be Continued.**

_So Seth knows something that Yumi doesn't. Something happened that caused the blackout which made Yumi oversleep and miss contest registration. And Yumi wants to know what. Will Pheobe cross paths with Yumi again? How did Seth meet Althaea? Who is Althaea? And what did she mean when she said Seth had captured two pokemon already? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out._


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Chance(Resurrection)

**Chapter 9: Resurrection**

_Hey guys, Chapter 9 is here a day early and the chapters are getting longer. The plot holes are starting to thicken. And this chapter will reveal motives and reasons for past and future actions in the story. This going to be another flashback chapter. So enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Flashback**

**Seth's POV**

**Location: Sunnyshore City, 5 years before Chapter 1**

...After I was nearly killed at the hands of my brother Zero, the orange dragon, and my stepfather, I spent the next 2 months wondering about Sunnyshore City. The world was my enemy. I could hear everyone antagonize me because I was alone. Without Mother or my stepfather, I was evicted from our home and had nowhere to go. I was homeless, and it had appeared that 'my sun had set' in Sunnyshore City.

I stayed at the top of the Sunnyshore lighthouse everyday for shelter for about a month. After that month passed by, everything changed.I could overhear people when my back was turned, and I was staring at the distant sea.

"You know, everytime I come to the lighthouse, that boy is here," I heard a random girl say.

"That's because he's homeless," another girl said.

"What a loser," one boy said.

They all laughed at me. I was called a loser, a failure, and a waste of time and space. I thought it was me against everyone. Until a single pat on my back started the beginning of my resurrection.

"Don't let those people get to," A voice said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh," I said as I turned around.

"Volkner?" I said.

" I heard about what happened to you," said Volkner.

I didn't reply. Volkner took a look at me. I had been living off berries and very clothess that were severely worn out. After observing me, Volkner spoke.

"How about you stay at my place? You can work at Sunnyshore Gym as a living condition," Volkner said.

"I've read history...about working in exchange for a place to live..." I replied.

"Don't worry, it'll be nothing like that," Volkner said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"To be honest, I havem't had a chance to meet you," Volkner said.

Volkner then replied with an answer that made a lot of sense.

"I build Sunnyshore City from the ground up, and in case you didn't know, I didn't plan on promoting poverty," Volkner said.

I accepted Volkner's request. I then had food, clothing, and shelter with the job at Sunnyshore Gym.

On my first day of work, I had met with a yellow electric type pokemon. The pokemon was training with Volkner's Luxray. It was shaped like and egg with two electric signals sticking out it's head. It's big arms and body had black stripes with a lighting sign in the center of it's body.

"Alright Luxray, power it up with Charger Beam," Volkner said.

The yellow pokemon didn't even try to dodge it. It actually absorbed the electricity.

Volkner saw that I had arrived at the gym, with new clothes and a new haircut. He then walked over with his Luxray and the yellow pokemon.

" I don't believe you've met these two," Volkney said. " Seth, this is Luxray, my most powerful pokemon."

"Lux," Luxray cried.

" And this is Elekid," Volkner said as he pointed toward the yellow pokemon."Elekid's is a wild pokemon, but is always hanging out and training here at Sunnyshore Gym."

"El," Elekid cried.

" Hey Volkner, that kid and his Pikachu are back for their rematch," A voice said as a man with a red afro approached Volkner.

I recognized the man. He was none other than Flint of the Elite 4.

"Alright Luxray, return," Volkner said as he recalled Luxray.

" Yo, you comin?" Flint asked.

I simply nodded no because I didn/t want to see anymore pokemon.

" Ha, man are you the quiet one," Flint said.

" Don't worry, it's just Seth being Seth," Volkner said.

Volkner and Flint headed back inside the stadium while I went to another room to think. That orange dragon is the reason why I started to hate pokemon. I almost got lost in thought before I realized Elekid had followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

It all started with that question. Over the next 5 years, Elekid had became my best had changed my perrspective of pokemon. They weren't all killers like Zero's orange dragon. I had captured Elekid, and in time, my faith in pokemon was restored. Whenever Volkner wasn't busy with gym battles fixing the gym, he would have Elekid and I train with him as sparring partners. Volkner and Flint taught me all they knew aboutpokemon, so I had a fair amount of knowledge on battle stances, strategies, and a trainers judgement even before I started my own pokemon journey. We continued living life normally for the next 5 years, until what happened to Elekid, with gave me incentive to go to the Jhoto region.

**Location: Sunnyshore Gym 5 years later...**

It was a slow, cloudy day in Sunnyshore City. Elekid and I were watching an exhibition match at the gym between Flint and Volkner. Volkner was using Electivire while Flint was using Magmortar.

"Now, Electivire, hunder Wave," Volkner said.

"Vire!" Electivire cried as it released a wave of thunder using it's atennas.

Magmortar couldn't avoid Thunder Wave because the wave of Thunder covered the whole battlefield.

"Mag," Magmortar cried as it became paralyzed.

"No!" Flint yelled.

"Finish it off with Earthquake! Full power," Volkner yelled.

Earthquake's shock spread throughout the whole battlefied, just as Thunder Wave did. Magmortar was unable to avoid the attack due to paralysis. When it, Magmortat fell to the gground and fainted.

"What an upset," I said calmly.

"El," Elekid cried.

"Magmortar, return," Flint said as he recalled Magmortar.

"Nice job Electivivre, return," Volkner said as he recalled Electivire.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you could challenge the Elite 4," Flint said.

"Hmph, well-," Volker said before he was interrupted.

All the lights had turned off.

"A blackout..." I said with the room dark.

"You're right, Seth," Volkner said.

" But Volkner, you said you've fixed Sunnyshore city's solar energy sysstem," Flint said.

"It's cloudy today, but sill. There should be enough stored energy in the lighthouse to power the entire city's electrical supply." Volkner said.

"Someone must've hacked Sunnyshore City's electrical system.

"We need to get to the lighthouse now," Volkner said as we all started toward Sunnyshore Lighthouse.

**Location: Outside Sunnyshore Lighthouse**

We had made it to the lighthouse only to find that it was on lockdown and that the automatic doors weren't reponding.

"What do suppose we do about this?" Flint asked.

I spent a moment thinking, but my lack of common sense at the time couldn't find an answer.

"I got it. Elevtivire, go," Volkner said as he called Electivire.

Elekid was still outside it's pokeball, so Volkner asked Elekid to participate as well.

"Alright, Electivire and Elekid, use brick break and aim it and the center of the door," Volkner said.

Both Electivire and Elekid easily broke the door open.

"Now let's go," Flint said as we made our way inside the lighthouse.

We then saw the elevator had also been set on lockdown. But this time we lucked out as a man, who appeared to be dresed in a distinctive uniform, emerged from inside the elevator. Electivire kept the elevator door open after the man walked out. The man was bald and wore a black sleevless shirt. He wore a dark blue vest as well aa black pants and black boots.

"Whoa, uh, what are you doingin here?" the man asked.

"What are YOU doing here," Volkner asked.

" Well- ah uhmmmm," the man said. I clearly thought he didn't plan for outsiders to enter the lighthouse. So I came to the conclusion that this man caused the blackout.

The man then quickle spoke through a communicator on his wrist.

"Hey N.S.2 Commander! We have intruders," the man said in a hurry before we captured him.

The man was knocked out. Whe he came to, Volkner and Flint had already went ahhead to the upper levels of the lighthouse while I was on lookout for any more intruders.

"Back-up, is arriving," The man said.

My pokegear the rang...It was Volkner.

"Hey Seth, you told me about Team Neo Snagem, right," Volkner asked.

"What of it?" I said.

"Well, it appears since the lighthouse control all the electricity in Sunnyshore City, Neo Snagem must've come here to take over Sunnyshore City through it's electricity," Volkner explained.

"Well done," someone said as they were clapping their hands as he entered the lighthouse.

Than 'someone' appeared to be wearing the same thing as the man we captured, except he wore a blue long coat instead of a vest. And he had this weird machine-like thingy on his left arm.

"I commend you for catching on so quickly," he said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Hmph, you should know very well who I am," he said.

Chapel? I know Chapel...I am Chapel...

"No, I'm Seth," I said.

I looked at this guy. I am Chapel, and I met this guy before.

"Wes... I'll kill you," I said.

"Wait. Wes?" I said confused.

"Seth, you know Chapel, and Chapel know you alot more than you think," Wes said.

"Where's Rui?" I asked.

Wes closed his eyes and smiled.

"Your heart, as well as Chapel's heart, have been connected with each other. You two know everything about each other" Wes said.

I was almost overcome by the though of Chapel before Elekid, who had remained with me, spoke. What's Wes talking about?I'm know more about Chapel then Elekid. I I've never even seen Chapel before. Elekid has been my best friend for the last five years. We battled alot, so we stepped up, implying to battle Wes.

"So, that's how it's going to be,"Wes said as he smiled.

"Go," Wes said as he threw two pokeballs, whcih contained Umbreon and Espeon.

"Elekid, Thunder," I said as Elekid launched a Thunder attack headed straight for Umbreon and Espeon.

"Pathetic," Wes said calmly.

Espeon then used it's psychic power to redirect Thunder toward me.

"Whoa," I said as I dodged it."So that's how you're going to play."

Wes was expecting something. Well, 'something' did happen. The man Volkner, Flint, and I captured had been freed by Umbreon, who I completely forgot about while dodging Thunder. The man then handcuffed my hands to the back of me.

"Why you," I said.

"Ever since you and your company entered the lighthouse, Team Neo Snagem has predicted every one of your moves," Wes said.

"Neo, Snagem?" I said while lying on the ground unable to move my hands.

"Did you honestly think I was just a dumb weakling who just happened to exit the elevator. You at least should've felt suspicious suspicious about me not putting up a fight, or that capturing me was a bit too easy," the man said.

"25, say no more," Wes said

"Sir," 25 said.

"Why would you take over the lighthouse?" I asked.

"We were planning to use the electric system to take over Sunnyshore City, but what we didn't plan on was you staying behing while Flint and Volkner went ahead," Wes said. "Just imagine having control over everything electric, in a city that's basically made up of electricity. But, since you're not with Volkner and Flint to hold them back, our plan isn't going 100 percent as planned. Volkner and Flint must've eliminated all the stationed grunts by now, so we'll let the authorities pick them up."

I thought about Zero being apart of Team Neo Snagem, but I also thought of him as a hero. Although I don't remember it, Zero saved my life from Wes and Rui. I was Chapel at the time. But...I'm Seth, and Zero was fully intent on killing me. Who is Chapel?

"That Elekid of your's has potential. Since I can't get control of Sunnyshore City, I'll snag Elekid as a second place prize," Wes said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Pokeball, snag it," Wes said as he threw a poeball at Elekid using the machine-like thing on his left arm.

I thought I had nothing to worry about since I had already captured Elekid. But I was shocked at the end result. It was as if a claw had reached out and forcefully pulled Elekid into the pokeball.

"No, Elekid," I said. "Come on, I've got to do something.

I couldn't do anything with my hands cuffed behind my back. I was what I hate: 'helpless'.

"Please, don't take Elekid," I begged.

I begged for mercy. I begged for Elekid. Elekid was my best friend. Elekid, Volkner, and Flint were the only ones to ever give me a second chance when I had hit rock bottom. I was teased and picked on by everyone else. The world was my enemy. I was label, a failure, a loner, and just a loser. I never spoke to anyone other than Elekid, Volkner and Flint unless deemed necessary. A major part of what gave me life-just taken away like an inanimate object I haven't seen Elekid since that day, and I had adapted an indifferent attitude since then. I then set out to the Jhoto region for answers. Neo Snagem had relocated to the Jhoto region for 'the real' Chapel. So I followed in my thirst for vengeance. I had hoped to find out more about Team Neo Snagem, Zero, and Chapel, who from our shred memories, is from Goldenrod City.

**End Flashback**

So earlier today, 25 had been spotted in Cherrygrove City, described by Althaea. 5 years ago, Wes had given Elekid to 25 and told me that Elekid would have to work up the ranks just like the grunts, meaning 25 was one of the weaker grunts. 25 had caused quite a chain of events in Cherrygrove City. I would make sure that we crossed paths.

**To Be Continued**

_So now we know why Seth is such a quiet person. We also know of Seth's life back in the Sinnoh Region. We also know that with their hearts connected, Seth and Chapel are basically the same person, and why Seth even traveled to the Jhoto region in the first place. Seth wants answers. We all want answers, like answers to what cause the blackout in Cherrygrove City last chapter. The cause of the blackout will be reveal next chapter, so stay tuned and be sure to write a review._


	10. Chapter 10 : For A Friend

**Chapter 10: For A Friend**

_Hey people, Wes Royal here and we have yet another chapter that is not posted on a Friday. I'm starting to develop a habit of writing more, so I don't know when I'll go back to just posting on Fridays again. Now back to the story. So we will return to what caused the blackout in Chapter 8. Team Neo Snagem is starting to surface themselves, slowly but surely. So once again, who caused the blackout? How did Seth meet Althaea? And why did Yumi oversleep and roll her ankle. Be sure to write a review and give feedback on how I did._

**Seth's POV**

**FlashBack-**

**Location: Cherrygrove City**

**Time: Two weeks after the events of Chapter 8**

" Hmph, what a drag," I said as Chikorita and I were both in search of a battle partner.

It was fairly early dawn and I had decided to have another training session with my pokemon. We had been training until about ten o'clock this morning, and I felt ready to have a pokemon battle to see how much my pokemon's battle skills have increased.

"If I had a heart, I'd die of frustration," I said. "I just can't seem to find a battle today."

"Well, I'll battle you," a female voice said.

I turned to the female. She had pink hair with a white bow for a hair accessory. She wore a zipped, slim fit, snow white jacket and dark blue jeans with some snow white shoes.

"Althaea's the name," the girl said.

"Alright," I replied.

We then headed toward a larger fountain located within the center of Cherrygrove City. We were going to use this spot as a battlefield so we got settled on opposite sides of the fountain.

"Alright, I'll choose first," Althaea said.

"Fine by me," I replied.

"Roselia, I choose you," Althaea said as she sent out a fairly elegant looking green pokemon.

"I've never seen that pokemon before," I said as I grabbed my navy blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon:_

_Roselia uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger it's aroma, the healthier it is._

"Grass type eh?" I said as I grabbed my pokeball.

"Murkrow, battle stance," I said as Murkrow readied for battle.

Murkrow attempted to peck at Chikorita's head. Ever since Chikorita beat up Murkrow, they've been having quite a rivalry.

"Murkrow, prepare for battle now," I said as Murkrow returned to the battlefield.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it turned it's head away.

I've discovered that Chikorita likes to turn her head away whenever something or someone diagrees with her.

"Guess I'll strike first. Roselia use Stun Spore," Althaea said.

Roselia started twirling gracefully as it released a brownish, gold like spore from it's red and blue flowers.

"Hmph," I said with a smirk." Murkrow blow the spore away."

Murkrow flapped it's wings effortlessly as the spore was blown away with relative ease.

"Now Roselia, Energy Ball," Althaea said as Roselia formed a greenish ball filled with energy.

"Quick. Counter with Shadow Ball," I said as Murkrow fired a ball filled with shadow energy.

Energy Ball and Shadow Ball collided with each other, creating a massive cloud of blinding smoke.

"I can't see," Althaea said.

"Now, Night Slash," I said to Murkrow while Roselia was blinded by the smoke cloud.

Murkrow caught Roselia by surprise and landed a direct hit on Roselia.

The smoke then cleared...

"Night Slash, once more," I said.

Althaea said nothing. Roselia made no movement as Murkow was headed straight for Roselia. But as Murkrow neared Roselia, Althaea waited for the perfect moment to use Stun Spore.

"No!" I said.

Murkrow was too close, so it didn't have enough reaction time to blow away Stun Spore again.

"Krow," Murkrow cried as it started to lose it's mobility.

"Well, paralysis is what's coming whenever hit by Stun Spore," Althaea said. " Energy Ball one more time."

"Dodge it," I said.

Despite my order, Murkrow was unable to dodge due to paralysis.

"Ugh, we'll have to finish this battle with one shot if we want to win," I said as I realized Roselia was twirling gracefully again. This time it looked like a victory pose.

"Sky Attack, quick," I said as Murkrow was temporarily able to battle through the paralysis.

"You know we can just attack Murkrow while it's charging," Althaea said. "Finish this with Energy Ball."

"Use Haze while charging," I said before Roselia launched it's attack.

Murkrow had launched Haze in order to temporarily blind Roselia. A confused Roselia called off Energy Ball as a result.

"Err, where is it," Althaea asked to herself. Roselia attempted to locate Murkrow as well.

Murkrow then showed itself charging straight for Roselia cloaked in Sky Attack.

"Rose," Roselia cried as it was hit and fell into the fountain.

Roselia came to, and had fainted.

"One hit?" Althaea said.

"You see, Murkorw has an ability called Super Luck. And when you combine Super Luck with an attack with a high critical hit ratio like Sky Attack, one hitters will become more common than usual," I explained as I, Murkrow, and Chikorita approached Althaea.

"The name's Seth, by the way," I said calmly.

Before Althaea had a chance to reply, we overheard three teenagers talking to each other.

"Like, what a drag," the first boy said.

"So we all have to put up with a blackout simply because an idiot and his Elekid 'purposely' made a mistake.

"Elekid?" I said confused.

"Who in the right mind would name a guy 25 anyway," a girl said.

"Hey," I said as I, Murkrow, and Chikorita all approached the teenagers.

"Whada you want?" the first teenage boy said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you mid telling me the location of 25?" I asked.

They told me 25 had an Elekid and caused a blackout at the Cherrygrove City Power Plant on the outskirts of town. We said our goodbyes and started toward the Power Plant. But before I began.

"Wait! Don't you know to never just leave a girl alone!" Althaea said as I stopped.

"If I say no, then can I leave?" I said calmly.

"Ugh. I thought boys were supposed to give their hearts to girls," Althaea said.

I don't have a heart, so that could possibly be the reason I don't get why Althaea is upset. Was it something I said? Yumi did tell me once that I am unaware of other peoples felling unless their close to me. Of course, Yumi didn't know of the void in my heart either.

"Well, I didn't think rescuing an old friend would be so heartless," I said calmly.

"Oh, wha?" Althaea said as her frown was replace with a look of curiosity.

"A friend? Here, you'll need to heal your Murkrow before you go. Aromatisse, come on out," Althaea said as she sent out a pink pokemon that smelt alot like perfume.

I got out my pokedex to scan Aromatisse.

The pokedex read:

_Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokemon; It devises various scents, pleasant and unpleasant, and emits scents that it's enemies dislike in order to gain an edge in battle_

"Aromatisse, use Heal Pulse on Murkrow and Roselia," Althaea said as Aromatisse healed both of our pokemon.

"But Murkrow is still paralyzed," I said.

"Ok, Roselia, use Aromatherapy," Althaea said as Murkrow was cured of it's paralysis.

"Thanks. So, I'll see you," I said." Uh-"

"-You don't know where the power plant is, do you," Althaea said with a smiled as she knew what I was thinking.

"I'll show you the way," Althaea said.

**Location: On the way to the Cherrygroce City Power Plant**

I had been following Althaea for about an hour. I also had to put up with many annoying fragrances from Aromatisse, Roselia, and Chikorita's usual scent coming from it's pedals. All three pokemon were outside of their pokeballs. Common sense is one of the few emotions I have left, so I decided not to complain. Only to have a very familiar description of me.

"Man, are you the quiet one," Althaea said to me.

"You're obviously not the first person to tell that to me," I said.

"So how do I smell?" Althaea asked me.

"You and you're pokemon smell like perfume," I said.

"Well, that's because I want to be a world class pokemon connoissuer," Althaea said.

"Well that explains alot," I said.

"So what's your goal?" Althaea asked me.

I hesitated. I haven't told anyone about my true intentions of disbanding an entire organization - my thirst for vengeance. To my knowledge, Yumi doesn't even know my intentions either. So in order to keep my intention covert, I came up with a generic pokemon trainer answer.

"To bacome a pokemon master," I replied.

"Hey, I think we should register each other on our Pokegears, if you have one," Althaea proposed.

I simply nodded yes.

"We can share both of our journeys together," Althaea said.

"You're going on a journey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I plan on setting out for Goldenrod City two weeks from now," Althaea replied.

We continued talking, and Althaea carried most of the conversation. We then arrived at the Power Plant.

**Location: Cherrygrove City Power Plant**

"Nothing..." I said.

"Where's 25," Althaea asked.

"I know, Roselia, use Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"More perfume?" I said as Sweet Scent crossed my nose.

"Yes, more perfume. But the teenagers said that an Elekid were accompanying 25. So if the teenagers were right, Sweet Scent should attract any pokemon, like Elekid." Althaea explained.

I simply nodded in agreement. I also wondered what happiness felt like - or if I would feel happiness at all when reunited with my old friend.

We waited for Elekid to show, but nothing. Storm Clouds started forming very quickly. They all seemed to gravitate toward the peak of a nearby signal tower in our sight.

"What do you suppose is going on up there?" Althaea asked.

"An elevation peak - and obvious favorite plave for lightning to strike," I said.

"Where an electric type pokemon like Elekid can absorb electricity to power up," Althaea finished.

"Let's hurry," I said as we rushed toward the signal tower.

**Location: Signal Tower Within the Power Plant**

We had made it to the tower. And my prediction was correct- Elekid was at the top of the signal tower absorbing electricity made from the thunder.

"How do we get to the top?" Althaea asked.

"You don't," A man answered as he emerged from behind one of the signal poles.

"25..." I said.

"We should just skip the formalities kid," 25 said. That Elekid no longer knows who you are."

"What?" I said confused.

"When Elekid was snagged, it became a Shadow Pokemon," 25 said.

"Shadow Pokemon," Althaea said confused.

"Once a pokemon has been snagged, memories become scattered, and theirs hearts will eventually replenish themselves with only memories of Team Snagem," 25 said.

"So how do you know the older memories are lost if you don't know what a pokemon is saying?" I asked.

"We don't. The pokemon just never acknowledge their past," 25 said.

"Well never know until we try," Althaea said.

"And I'll help Team Neo Snagem today. They'll know when I replenish Elekid's heart and take it back from Team Neo Snagem," I said.

"Is that so. Elekid, come down here and prepare for battle," 25 said as Elekid came down readying for battle with me.

"Hmph. Chikorita, Murkrow, battle stance," I said.

"Roselia and Aromatisse, are you ready?" Althaea said as they prepared for battle.

"Elekid's too strong, use Thunder," 25 said.

Elekid launched a Thunder that headed straight for me. I dodged it though...

"Hey, why me?" I said.

"Because you were the first one to antagonize me," 25 said.

I then turned to Chikorita and Murkrow.

"Chikorita, Murkrow, can you handle yourself without me," I asked both Cikorita and Murkrow.

They both cried in confusion.

"What are you talking about," Althaea asked in confusion.

"You guy stay here, I've gotta get through to an old friend," I said as I started toward Elekid.

I don't have a heart, but I remember all too well what it was like to have one. I remember bonds - bonds with living beings that will never break. Elekid is probably thinking the exact same thoughts I am. We all share a bond with anyone or anything that never goes away, which is why I know there's at least one memory Elekid still has of me.

"How stupid of you to leave yourself wide open. Elekid Thunder," 25 said.

Before Elekid fully charged up to launched Thunder, I spoke.

"What's with you?" I said calmly.

"El," Elekid said confused.

"So you do remember me..." I said attempting reestablish my connection with Elekid.

"So you think," 25 said."Elekid's heart has been smothered by empty shadows."

Of cousrse my heart was smothered by empty shadows as well, which is why I wasn't going to give up on Elekid. So I had an idea.

_Missingno can help..._I thought to myself.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

Deep inside me, I share Chapel's connection with Missingno. So I came in contact with Missingno.

"Can you give some of what's left of my heart to Elekid?" I asked. "I-" I continued.

"No need to explain. Chapel told me everything," Missingno said.

I simply nodded as I felt my heart and memories be drained out of me, just like Chapel did to me.

"You may lack a heart, but you retain your willingness to help your friends," Missingno.

"Yeah," I said as I whited out.

_For a friend..._I said to myself.

**Location: Signal Tower at the Power Plant**

Elekid came to and recognized me. All I could feel was emptiness, and a willingness to help my friends. I just stood there as Roselia, Aromatisse, Chikorita, and Murkrow had taken care of 25 already. Roselia had used Stun Sport to keep 25 from moving until the police would arrive to arrest him.

"We did it. Oh, uh, are you okay Seth?" Althaea asked as she looked at my emotionless face.

I had recaptured Elekid, who's heart was purified using the memories I gave it.

Althaea told me I had a blank expression in both my eyes and tone of voice. Which is why she asked if I was alright.

**Location: Back in the Main Parts of Cherrygrove City**

The electricity was fixed by the time we arrived back in town. I checked my Pokegear to see the time.

"12:00," I said calmly.

And that was just about when Yumi called me saying she had rolled her ankle. So Althaea and I recalled our pokemon, except for Chikorita, to come to Yumi's aid.

**-End Flashback**

**Location: Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center, two weeks later**

"So you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. And I caught Fennekin," Yumi said while she, Althaea, and I were all in the Pokemon Center room we had stayed at for the past two weeks waiting for Yumi's ankle to heal.

"That story never gets old," Althaea said.

By the way, Yumi was so bored these last two weeks, she made me keep her company the entire time. But I didn't mind because Yumi and Chikorita make me fell like I have the closest thing to a heart. I also learned to put up with Althaea, Roselia, Aromatisse, and their weird obsession with perfume. Althaea told me it was a feminine thing, so I respect that. And as for Elekid, he and I have spent these last two weeks training just like old times. 25 is in jail, and I'm one step closer to destroying the entire Neo Snagem orangization.

**The next day...**

"Alright, so my cast is finally off, and the 'Princess of Pokemon' can accompany her sidekick to the Violet City Gymto test how far his pokemon have progress," Yumi announced ever so loudly trying to run off the energy she has been keeping bottled up these past two weeks.

We were now ready to set off, but before we started.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Althaea said as she packed her bags, ready to start her journey.

"Why are you coming?" Yumi asked in a curious tone.

"She wants to become a perfume connoisseur," I replied.

"Yeah, so I'll be traveling with you guys until I reach Goldenrod City," Althaea said.

"Why Goldenrod?" Yumi asked.

"Big city. Big market. Big opportunity," I replied.

"Oh. Well, let's hurry up," Yumi said as she grabbed me by my arm and started dragging like always.

By the way, I don't share my thoughts to Yumi and Althaea on that flashback, okay people. So I wonder when I'll break the fourth wall again?

**To Be Contiued.**

_So Seth has a new - or should I say - old partner. Seth and Yumi have a new traveling partner for the time being, and we know what is next for Seth and company as they start on their way to Violet City. Be sure to write a review and give feedback on how I do, so later..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Frustration**

_WeS RoYaL here with yet another chapter of Pokemon: Virus Version. So, Seth was reunited with his old friend last chapter. The two weeks have gone by and Yumi's ankle is finally healed. Althaea even joined Seth and Yumi as a temporary member until she arrives at Goldenrod City. And 25 has been defeated, which means Seth is one step closer to defeating the entire Neo Snagem organization. So after everything that happened in Cherrygrove City, what will be next for the group. Be sure the write a review and tell me how I do._

**Seth's POV**

**Location: On the way to Violet City**

On our way to Violet City, I was in the middle of a battle with a passerby trainer. The battle was between Chikorita and Bagon. Chikorita had already taken major damage, and for our part, the battle looked quite murkey from here on.

"Chikorita, get up," I said as Chikorita was on the ground after getting hit by Headbutt.

"Alright, Bagon, finish it off with Flamethrower," the passerby trainer said.

"Dodge it, quick," I said.

Despite my command, Chikorita panicked, and was hit by Flamethrower. I remember experiencing a Flamethrower myself when I, mysteriously, became Chikorita temporarily.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it fainted to the ground.

"Well, that was embarrasing, even from a loser duo like you who can't even win a battle," the passerby trainer said as he recalled Bagon. "Call me in a hundred years or so, if you're any better by then."

The passerby trainer had left...

I felt no emotion whatsoever. Was I supposed to pity both myself and Chikorita? Ever since I gave some of what was left of my heart to Elekid, I haven't felt much of any emotion.

"Six straight losses for Chikorita," Althaea said as both she and Yumi approached me.

"You know, you and Chikorita have been together for a while now, but Chikorita has yet to win a battle," Yumi said.

Yumi was right. Chikorita has shown progress, and has won a few scuffles with other pokemon, but Chikorita has yet to be victorious in an official battle.

"Was it looks like I was correct with the label I gave Chikorita - a weak failure," a guy said as he approached us.

"Noah..." Yumi said as she recognized Noah from New Bark Town.

"It's been awhile," I said I picked up a fainted Chikorita.

"Wait a sec, you have no right to talk about a living being like that," Althaea said yelling at Noah.

"Yeah, we just need patience for Chikorita, She'll eventually get powerful," Yumi said in agreement with Althaea.

"All three of us have journeyed away from New Bark Town for three weeks now. Chikorita shouls've won at least one battle by now," Noah said.

**Yumi's POV**

Noah had a point, but I had a perfect counterarguement that could predict the outcome of Seth's next battle.

"Well today's your lucky day. You won't be dissapointed when Seth and Chikorita destroys you in battle," I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Noah asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Wait-" Seth said attempting to stop me before Noah interrupted him.

"Only a complete idiot like you would issue a challenge without even patricipating in it. And in case you haven't notice, Chikorita is too worn out from it's battle with Bagon to battle me." Noah said insulting me.

"Hmph, Aromatisse, come on out and use Heal Pulse on Chikorita," Althaea said as she sent out Aromatisse and healed Chikorita.

**Seth's POV**

"I stand corrected," Noah said as Chikorita was healed.

Chikorita may be healed, but six straight losses has really taken a toll on what little confidence I have in my heart. If I lose now, what would be the point of sticking with a pokemon who can't even win a battle? No, I can't think that. Yumi's right, Chikorita just needs our patience.

"Now, Cyndaquil, prepare for battle," Noah said as he sent out Cyndaquil.

Chikorita gave Cyndaquil a nasty look and vice versa. I guess I can consider the two pokemon rivals.

"Now, shall we Yumi?" Althaea said as she, Yumi, and Aromatisse cleared the battlefield.

"Hmph, you know this battle with Chikorita will be no different than all your others," Noah said in an arrogant tone.

I gave no reply...

"Come on, Seth! Put that arrogant trainer in his place," Yumi yelled cheering me on.

Like I needed a cheerleader. If I had a heart, I'd probably die of embarrassment from that girl.

"After you..." Noah said giving me the first move.

"Quick, Chikorita, Tackle," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she started toward Cyndaquil.

"Smokescreen," Noah said.

"Quil," Cyndaquil cried as it launched Smokecreen.

"Chico?" Chikorita said confused as she stopped and didn't know what to do.

"Come on, don't panic!" I yelled at Chikorita.

My efforts were in vein. My yelling actually made Chikorita panic even more as she still didn't know what to do.

"Now, surprise Chikorita with Flamethrower," Noah said.

"Quil," Cyndaquil cried.

Cyndaquil quickly appeared through the smoke, catching Chikorita off guard. But before Cyndaquil launched Flamethrower -

"Chikorita, keep your battle stance," I said as Cyndaquil launched Flamethrower.

Chikorita kept her battle stance as she was knocked on the ground by a super effective Flamethrower.

"No," I said.

Yumi sighed, while Althaea simply closed her eyes and nodded sideways.

"You can make that seven losses in a row," Althaea said.

"Like I said: Chikorita's a weak failure," Noah said. "Cyndaquil retur- ," Noah said as he was interrupted by a will that refused to give in.

**Chikorita's POV**

"No! Don't you walk away from me!" I said as all Noah could hear was my usual Chikorita cry.

I struggled to get back up. The process was slow and painful. But I wanted to prove Noah wrong about me. I struggled to return to my battle stance, refusing to give in.

"Hmph, Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel," Noah said as I was knocked on the ground again by a super effective Flame Wheel.

**Seth's POV**

I have to stop this. But Chikorita refuses to give in as she is starting to adopt a stubborn mentality.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she struggled to stand up again.

"Will power..." Althaea said.

"What the?" I said as Chikorita started glowing a mysterious, green aura.

"Huh," Noah said confused.

"What's happening to Chikorita?" Yumi asked.

"That's Chikorita's abilty, Overgrow. When Chikorita's energy is low, her grass type moves are powered up," Althaea explained to Yumi.

Chikorita then released a ball of green energy. It looked alot like the Energy Ball Roselia used when I battled Althaea.

"Energy Ball?" I said as Energy Ball hit Cyndaquil, dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Wow, Chikorita just learned Energy Ball. Take that Noah," Yumi said loudly, once again embarrassing me.

Noah simply smiled. "Smokescreen now!"

This time, Noah made sure Chikorita didn't have reaction time as Cyndaquil immediately launched a super effective Flamethrower. Smokescreen then cleared and Chikorita had fainted.

"Hmph, told you you couldn't beat me..." Noah said in an arrogant tone.

No one said a thing as I once again approached Chikorita and picked her up after yet another loss.

"Now we can make it seven," Yumi said.

Althaea nodded in agreement.

Noah started away with Cyndaquil as they faded into the distance. But he said something before he was completely gone.

"If you want to stop Neo Snagem, you'll have to be stronger than that," Noah said

My eyes shot wide open.

"How do you know about Neo Snagem?" I asked.

"We have the same goals, but our methods to reach those goals couldn't be anymore different," Noah said as he was completely gone now.

**That Night...**

**Location: Outside a Pokemon Center**

Chikorita and I were alone, right outside of a Pokemon Center where we all decided to spend the night. Chikortia and I had spent the rest of the afternoon together. I didn't show it, but my frustration was growing. But like Yumi said, Chikorita just needs our patience. We were staring at the distant mountains with the moonlight shining on the lake right in front of us. The moment was silent...

"Chico," Chikorita mumbled in frustration.

We were sick and tired of losing all the time...

I attempted to create some optimism between us when I spoke.

"Energy Ball eh, that's the first step toward us getting stronger," I said calmly without a smile.

Chikorita didn't cheer up...

"Well how about this: We'll on an adventure, an adventure that will make us stronger," I said.

Chikorita turned toward me.

"Trainers in the pokemon center were talking about a nearby Dark Cave, where Rare Candies can be found. A Rare Candy will instantly power up a pokemon by alot," I explained.

Chikorita then kept her eyes on me for a few seconds before suddenly jumping into my arms. Man do I hate getting cuddly, but I fell as though 'cuddly' is needed for the moment. So I hugged her back. I then realized what emotion is coming from Chikorita: This, is happiness.

**The next morining...**

The next morining, it was only Chikorita and I on our way to Dark Cave. I didn't want to rely on the others, so asked them to stay at the pokemon center. I don't know if we'll be able to find a Rare Candy. I guess that's what a lack of confidence does.

If Chikorita could talk, she'd probably say 'man, are you the quiet one' because I haven't said much of anything on our adventure. I like to keep my thoughts to myself.

After an hour of walking, we had arrived at Dark Cave. But blocking the entrance was a group of Rock, Steel, and Ground type pokemon. There were two Graveler, two Marshtomp, and a Skarmory. Before I attempted to break through, a pink pokemon with a crown approached me. I was shocked when I actually heard the pink pokemon talk.

"Proceed with caution, trainer," The pink pokemon said.

I was curious about the pokemon, so I scanned it with my navy blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Slowking, the Royal Pokemon: It has tremendous intelligence and intuition. No matter the situation, it stays calm and collected._

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked Slowking.

"There have been quite a few trainers who have went into Dark Cave and went missing. Trainers never seem to come out of Dark Cave, so the pokemon before are taking no chance with people wondering about in their home." Slowking explained.

I scenned the three species of Pokemon on my Pokedex.

_Graveler, the Rock Pokemon: Graveler rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing it's direction._

_Marshtomp, the Mudfish pokemon: It's sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows in dirt to sleep._

_Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon: Despite being clad entirely in hard armor, it flies at speed of over 180mph._

"Well, I promise I'll come back if you let me search for a Rare Candy," I said to the group of pokemon.

"Well, in order for you to proceed, you must be granted permission by the leader of all the Dark Cave pokemon," Slowking said as the group of pokemon moved aside, introducing their leader.

I prepared for the strongest of all pokemon, the battle of my life. But the only 'leader' to show was the epitome of deception.

**To Be Continued...**

_Now, in case you people have lost count, Chikorita has lost her first eight Pokemon battles and the frustration is really starting to set in on both her and Seth. Oh, and if you want a hint on who will be in the next chapter, guess the reference in this chapter's last sentence and see if you know your Pokemon. The next chapter will also feature the first of many updated features in Jhoto's geography. Ethan's actions back in Gold and Silver Version will put Seth's journey a bit out of order. So, will Seth and Chikorita be able to obtain a Rare Candy? Or will their growing frustration get the best of them? Stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to write a review and let me know on how I did. And lastly, be sure to read my newest Story Maya, Rio & Terra: The Curse of the Maw._


	12. Chapter 12: Deception

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Hey guys, so Chapter 12 is here a day early. Now this chapter is pretty long and a lot of events will happen that will affect Seth's development these next few chapters. Now I really don't like depending on canon characters for my stories, but I decided to add a canon character anyway as a treat. Canon characters will only be a once in a while thing with the exception of Wes, Rui, and the gym leaders. So that's all I need to say. Enjoy and please be sure to review and let me know how I did._

**Chapter 12: Deception**

**Seth's POV**

The epitome of deception had met my eyes. The leader of these pokemon was a rather short pokemon with two black bangs. It also had a set of black jaws on it's head. I scanned the pokemon on my pokedex.

The pokemon read: Mawile, the Deciever Pokemon: Mawile uses it's docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with it's huge, relentless jaws.

"So, may we proceed?" I asked calmly.

"Maw Mawile Maw," Mawile cried.

My facial expression had a huge question mark written all over it.

"I translate what she says," Slowking said.

I simply nodded.

"You see, a few years ago, a trainer who traveled the Johto Region once vetured in this cave. He carved a path in which trainers can come and go as they please. Trainers were free of obstacles, but being able to wander further in the deep, Dark Cave also meant that more trainers would lose their way. A few weeks ago, the first missing case was reported. The trainer had entered through the other side of Dark Cave, and when he lost his way, he sent out some of his newly caught Dragon Type Pokemon to cover more searching area. When the trainer mysteriously disappeared, the Dragon Type Pokemon had nowhere else to go, so they started to inhabit Dark Cave. Those Dragon Types attracted more Dragon Types, and soon, Dragon Types became a majority population in this cave. These Dragon Types came from Blackthorn City, located just outside the other side of Dark Cave." Slowking translated in a lengthy story.

"But Dragon Types still don't solve why so many trainers have went missing," I said.

" Chico Chico," Chikorita was crying as if she had an idea.

"Chikorita says 'then we'll just find the trainers'," Slowking translated.

"Why don't you just let it be?" I said to Chikorita.

Chikorita turned her head away from me in disagreement. That moment was the beginning, of what I felt, Chikorita and I drifting apart. We had never disagreed on anything before.

"Ugh, come on! This has nothing to do with us!" I yelled as Chikorita and I both grew frustrated.

"But you don't even know if Mawile will say yes or no," Slowking said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she nodded yes to Chikorita. Mawile then gestured as if she wants Chikorita to follow her.

Chikorita turned her back and followed Mawile along with the Graveler, Marshtomp, and Skarmory. Even Slowking followed Mawile.

"Hmph, I'll do it for you, Chikorita," I said to myself as I followed everyone.

We had entered Dark Cave. I guess Dark Cave really does live up to it's reputation. It was pitch black in here.

"No worries, Flash shall solve this problem," Slowking said as he used Flash.

Slowking and I were still behind all of the other pokemon.

"So why are you here?" I asked Slowking calmly.

"I am a traveler, just like you," Slowking said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

I didn't want to sound like an idiot because pokemon travel without humans all the time. So I did what I do best: act like I have no heart.

"I do have a trainer, whom I'm sure you'll be battling in the near future," Slowking said assuring himself. "I'm also sure this won't be the last time we cross paths before then."

"So, who is your trainer?" I asked calmly.

"Now I wouldn't want to spoil a surprise," Slowking said.

I gave no reply. Slowking and I both went silent as we faced foward. The other pokemon were still aheadof us when Slowking spoke again.

"You should apologize to her," Slowking said referring to Chikorita.

"Did I hurt her?" I asked.

"You really have no clue about others' feelings," Slowking said calmly.

What exactly did I do? Was Chikorita frustrated because of me? Or was I frustrated because of Chikorita? Our goal of becoming stronger on this adventure became a mere sidequest with all the problems that must be solved today. I thought Chikorita and I were supposed to come closer together in our relations, but we're only drifting apart as our frustration is setting in. I remained quiet, deep into my thoughts yet again...

After thirty minutes of walking, we had all approached a lake bed and stopped to take a break.

"Why stop here?" I asked Slowking.

"You know, you voice is rather deep for someone so young," Slowking said.

I said nothing.

"This lake bed separates Dark Cave into two halve. The other half on the other side of the lake bed is inhabited by the Dragon Types. That half also leads to Blackthorn City on the outside," Slowking said.

I nodded, implying that I understood.

"You know, you're an awful quiet one," Slowking said.

"So Dark Cave is basically a shortcut between Cherrygrove and Blackthorn?" I asked.

"Correct," Slowking said.

"Maw Maw Mawile," Mawile said as she approached me.

Mawile then opened her hand and revealed a Rare Candy.

"She says 'take it because you're gonna need it. Think of it as a thank you for agreeing to help us search for the missing trainers'." Slowking said.

I then walked up to Chikorita, standing alone by the lake.

"Mission accomplished," I said calmly as I showed her the Rare Candy.

"Chico." Chikorita cried as she turned her head away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Chikorita then walked ahead of me without a reply.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked myself.

"I'll give you a familiar hint: You need to apologize!" Slowking yelled as he and Mawile approached me from behind.

I'll asked myself again: What did I do to Chikorita? Was I supposed to feel guilty about something? I then looked ahead and realized the Gravelers, Marshtomps, and Skarmory have disappeared.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They were here just a minute ago," Slowking said.

"Maw Mawile," Mawile cried as she looked around.

"It's likes a game of hide and seek. Except you never find who's hiding," A voice said, coming toward us from the other side of the lake bed.

I looked at the man and instantly prepared the rest of my pokemon for battle. The man wore the same uniform 25 wore. This man was a member of Team Neo Snagem.

"Codename: 24. And this game has finally gotten boring after weeks of scouting this cave," 24 said.

This guy is talking as if life all together is a video game. Well, if you play as Ethan, life probably IS a game. But I remembered 24 mentioning hide and seek. I realized 24 was hiding the missing trainers.

"Where are all the pokemon and trainers?" Slowking asked.

24 then rushed over and grabbed Chikorita, who'd just crossed to the other side of the lake bed.

"You'll just have to follow this game's objective : Don't lose sight of a fleeing 24," 24 said as he started to make a run for it with Chikorita.

Slowking, Mawile, and I all followed 24's gaming objective closely. After a small distance, a group of Dragon Type pokemon that resided on the other side of the cave had ambushed us. There were four medium sized green and black dragons, and Gible who were waiting for us because they tried to attack 24 a well, but missed. We were all hit by Gible's Flamethrower attack and blacked out.

When I came to, Mawile, Slowking, and I were - okay? What just happened? We were back at the lake bed.

"If you're finally awake, can we go rescue everyone now?" a female voice said.

"Mawile?" Mawile cried confused.

We all stood up. I looked around and saw the four green and black dragons sitting on the ground. I also looked at a girl who looked to be ten year's old. She had brown eyes and brown skin. She had long, brown hair with two giant pigtails. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and white leggings.

"Who are you?" Slowking asked the girl.

"I'm Iris, Dragon Master in training. I'm here because their were rumors in Blackthorn City about trainers and pokemon disappearing. So that guy you were chasing-" Iris said

"-24?" I said.

"Yeah, he took my Axew, so I'm here with these Fraxure and Gible to rescue Axew and the other pokemon and trainers as well." Iris said.

"Maw Maw Mawile Maw ?" Mawile asked.

"She says ' so you know where they are?'" Slowking translated.

"No, but the Fraxure and Gible do," Iris said.

"Hmph," I said as I held up a pokeball. "Elekid, battle stane!"

Elekid was called from his pokeball.

"Wait, what are you thinking?" Iris asked in an annoyed tone.

"That Gible knocked out a Mawile, a Slowking, and a human using just Flamethrower. I can't pass up the chance to capture a pokemon capacle of THAT kind of damage. I went on this adventure to get stronger, and capturing Gble is where getting stronger starts," I said.

"You're coming at this like such a little kid," Iris said with a smirk.

I simply closed my eyes. "Hmph. Elekid, go!"

"El," Elekid cried.

"Electric type moves won't work on Gible. We'll see what he tries," Slowking said.

"Now, Brick Break," I said as Elekid charged to Gible.

Gible quickly launched Flamethrower. Elekid was hit and Brick Break was cancelled out. Gible then chargerd straight for Elekid and struck it with Slash. After Gible made contact with Elekid, static quickly surrounded Gible as it became unable to move.

"On the first hit too," I said with a smirk.

"Gible was just paralyzed by Static, right?" Iris asked.

"Indeed. Seth knew he couldn't paralyze Gible with an Electric Type attack, so he worked his way around that physic to give himself in advantage," Slowking said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she nodded in agreement.

"Now Brick Break," I said.

Gible was paralyzed and couldn't dogde or counter. This time, Elekid's Brick Break landed. But something weird happened when Elekid made contact with Gible. Elekid actually took damage.

"Uh, what just happened?" Iris asked with a curious look.

"Rough Skin, and ability of Gible's that damages an opponent the makes physical contact," Slowking said.

"Like that did anything at all, Brick Break again," I said as Elekid landed a second consecutive Brick Break, hurting himself in the process due to Rough Skin.

"Brick Break, one more time," I said.

Hmph, Elekid's stronger than I remember. I guess father time's gift to him is power.

"Now, Pokeball, grab it," I said as I threw a pokeball.

After rolling a few times, the pokeball clicked shut. I simply walked up and grabbed my newly caught pokemon.

"Man, are you the quiet one. You could at least do a celebration or a cool pose saying 'I got a pokemon!' , but nothing," Iris said.

I then turned to Elekid.

"Not bad, Elekid," I said calmly.

Elekid knew I could trust him even with a type disadvantage. Tha's how well I could relate to Elekid after the years we've spent together. But that's when it hit me. If I could establish the same connection with Chikorita as the one I have with Elekid, I could understand why Chikorita was upset with me. I had hyped going on an adventure to get stronger with Chikorita, only to turn her away when I disagreed initially about going in Dark Cave. But Chikorita didn't back down, just like in her battle against Noah. My frustration had gotten the best of me, and I had abandoned Chikorita when she needed me most. I realized Chikorita had been mad at me because I had given up on her. I had to rescue her from 24. I had to apologize to her so we could get stronger together.

"The Fraxure will lead us to where 24 is hiding the missing pokemon and trainers," Iris said as she followed the four Fraxure.

I recalled Elekid as Slowking, Mawile, and I all followed.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we had approached the end of Dark Cave as a scene of the exit was approached. But as we neared the exit...

"This game blows now. I might as well give you everyone who went game over," 24 said as he entered the cave through the exit.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Maw Mawile?" Mawile cried.

"She asks 'would you happen to be talking about all the trainers and pokemon you've captured?'" Slowking translated.

"Alright, I'll tell you. There's a giant boulder to your right, Slowking. If any of you have learned Rock Smash by now, then smashing the boulder should be no problem," 24 said.

"Why are you helping us rescue those you've captured?" Iris asked.

"We were forcefully recruiting the captured to be members of Team Neo Snagem. But so few passed. Those who went game over are on the other side of that boulder. Those who leveled up are with Neo Snagem now, like this sucker right here," 24 said as he held up a pokeball.

"Go," 24 had sent out the Skarmory that had went missing.

We were shocked.

"You snagged Skarmory?" I asked.

24 nodded yes. "It's about time you flew me elsewhere," 24 said as he and Skarmory took off in the distant sky just outside of the cave.

"Hey, wait," I said as I attempted to run after 24.

24 got away, but when I exited the cave, I had caught sight of Blackthorn City just about a mile away.

"Wait! We need to save the others first, Seth," Slowking said as he stopped me.

"I nodded in agreement as I reentered the cave.

"Frax Fraxure Fraxure," Fraxure cried.

"It said 'the Gible you just caught know Rock Smash'," Slowking translated.

"Kay. Gible use Rock Smash," I said as I sent out Gible.

Gible had disintegrated the huge boulder. Behing the boulder was a chamber crowded with trainers and pokemon. There was food there so 24 made sure not to let them starve. The Marshtomp and Graveler were the first to exit the chamber. The a green pokemon with huge tusks came out. It looked alot like Fraxure, but smaller.

"Oh Axew, it's so good to see you," Iris said as Axew jumped into her hair. I didn't pay no mind to that weird feature though.

So after everyone cleared the chamber, we all headed toward the Blackthorn City Pokemon Center to regroup.

**Location: Blackthorn City Pokemon Center**

A parade of trainers and pokemon were at the Pokemon Center. I attempted to go to the Blackthorn Gym to power up my pokemon, but Iris insisted not because the Gym Leader was more powerful than ever. So I called Yumi and Althaea, letting them know I was in Blackthorn City. Slowking, Mawile, and Iris all approached me like they were expecting me to do something.

"What's with you guys?" I asked calmly.

"Chikorita just got healed and is now in the lobby. You've got some apologizing to do." Slowking said.

I then approached Chikorita, who was staring out a window into the distance. She looked at me with an indifferent facial expression.

"Uh, I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have aboandoned you when you needed me most," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita said blissfully.

"I guess that's Seth's way of apologizing," Iris said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried in agreement.

I didn't want to get too cozy with Chikorita, so I changed the subject, holding out the Rare Candy Mawile had given me. Chikorita stared the Rare Candy for a split seconde, before swallowing it whole.

"Umm, was she supposed to eat the Rare Candy with the wrapper still on it?" Iris asked.

"No one said she wasn't," I replied.

After eating the Rare Candy, Chikorita was full of energy. She jumped into my arms. I could tell she instantly got stronger because she forced me into Mawile, whose Maw stopped me from falling on the floor.

I finally noticed the look on Mawile's face when I turned around. Mawile looked depressed.

"What wrong, Mawile?" Iris asked.

"Well, she told me that she was beginning to question her ability in the leadership role. Mawile has only been leader of Dark Cave for a short time. And in that time, the half the cave had been taken over by Dragon Type Pokemon, the cave developed a fearsome reputation for trainers going missing, and her friend, Skarmory was recently captured because she wasn't a very good leader. So Mawile is deciding to step down as leader and go on her own journey to become stronger. Which is why she wishes to go with you, Seth, in you don't mind." Slowking translated.

"Wow Seth, today's your lucky day. You have a chance to capture you second pokemon in the same day," Iris said.

I actually didn't hesitate to accept because Mawile has the exact same goal as Chikorita and I. Before I answered to Mawile she grabbed my Pokeball and intented for me to catch her.

"I thought pokemon would rather be free than to forcefully travel with humans," I said.

"With different pokemon come different state of minds. Some pokemon enjoy companionship and traveling the world with people," Slowking said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked Mawile.

Mawile nodded yes. But before I caught Mawile, she went to tell the Graveler and Marshtomp her announcement. After I caught Mawile, we all said our goodbyes to the pokemon and back to Dark Cave.

We said our goodbyes to Slowking...for now because Slowking seemed pretty sure we'd meet again.

**Location: Pokemon Center near Dark Cave entrance**

We were back to where our adventure started, and I had told Yumi and Althaea everything that happened.

"Whaaat?! You went and caught even more pokemon without me?!" Yumi asked abnormally loud like always.

"Yumi, just let it be. Aren't you glad for Seth?" Althaea asked.

"Well when our journey first started, I promised Seth I'd help him capture his first pokemon. But he caught all his pokemon while I wasn't even with him," Yumi said.

Yumi then smiled. "Well, we needa break form all these Seth episodes. Next episode will be about me, the Princess of Pokemon, just you wait," Yumi said as she started rambling, annoying as ever.

So, what else do I have to say. It was a long day. I don't know if I should call myself a hero for rescuing everyone. I honestly couldn't care less how people view me. But some of my frustration is still with me because I couldn't defeat 24. I wonder if I'll even see 24 again, and how many people and pokemon he recruited for Team Neo Snagem. I know these questions will solve themselves in the near future.

**To Be Continued..**

_So Seth has two new Pokemon. Seth had also gotten stronger through his adventure, along with Chikorita. Iris made a special appearance in this chapter and will appear again when Seth returns to Blackthorn City. Ethan's actions 5 years ago have already started to take it's toll on the first of many features in Jhoto. 24 and Slowking are sure to cross paths with Seth again. Mawile shares the same goal as Seth and Chikorita, and Gible is sure to be a powerhouse if it's Flamethrower is capable of major damage. Yumi partially spoiled the focus of the next chapter when she broke the fourth wall. So stay tuned and be sure to write a review telling me how I did._


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Alright, so Chapter 13 is here and is by far the longest chapter yet. These kind of chapters, I'm actually considering dividing them in future chapters. Also, this will be the first of many anime-exclusive cities that will be featured on this fanfic. So not much else to say, please enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Chapter 13: Surmounting on a Coordinator's Assault**

**Narration POV**

**Location: Marion City**

ah, Marion City - a city which has recovered it's origins previously driven into the depths of this growing digital age. We would've lost the history that shapes Marion City, if it had not been for a young boy and his Pikachu whom he refers to as 'Sparky'. While we've restored old traditions, we've also embraced modern innovations. And Today, a modern innovation commonly referred to as 'Pokemon Contests' will take placee as a girl named Yumi wishes nothing more than to be victorious.

**Yumi's POV**

"I can't wait. A Pokemon Contest will be hel here tommorow and the 'Princess of Pokemon' will make her long awaited debut, taking Marion City media by storm!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes, coming out of my little sequence, only to see Seth wasn't even paying attention. He was training his all his pokemon including his newly caught Elekid, Gible, and Mawile. It was sunset and we were all training outside the Pokemon Center.

"Uh, why do you always talk like a sports announcer?" Althaea asked with a smile.

"Why do you smell like perfume all the time? You basically worship the product," I said as I smelled Althaea as well as Aromatisse and Roselia who were outside their pokeballs.

"Oh come on. I can smell your perfume from a mile away," Althaea said with a smile. "Anyway, have you practice what you'll be performing?"

"Of course. You didn't think I just sat at the Pokemon Center, bored, while Seth went on his adventures, did you?" I said as I took out my pokeballs. "Eevee, Fennekin, it's your show!"

Both Eevee and Fennekin were excited to be outside their pokeballs.

"Alright, it's time to sqeeze one more rehearsal before tommorow's performance. Are you ready?" I asked Eevee and Fennekin.

I don't want to go into detail about what I was practicing because I didn't want to spoil my performance. But Eevee and Fennekin's moves are looking better than ever.

"Great job guy. Now ret- " I was about to recall Eevee and Fennekin before Althaea objected.

" - Wait. I think it's best to keep Eevee and Fennekin outside their pokeball," Althaea said.

"But why?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Keeping pokemon outside their pokeball is a perfect way for pokemon and trainers to establish and understanding with each other. Just look at how close Seth and Chikorita are," Althaea replied.

"Okay, so what should we do?" I asked Althaea and all of our pokemon.

All of our stomachs were growling...

We all agreed when I said. "Let's all get some munchies."

Althaea, our pokemon, and I started to look for a restaurant for dinner tonight.

"Seth! We're going to get food!" I yelled as we started walking.

Seth simply nodded.

"Man, is he the quiet one," I said to myself.

I then heard footsteps behind us. Gible was following us, probably wanting some food as well.

"Do you wanna come?" Althaea asked.

"We're not done yet Gible," Seth said in an impatient tone.

Gible slowly walked back to Seth's training with a saddened face. Wow, Seth has been so fixated on getting stronger lately, he's been training like it's the end of the world nonstop. He even spends less time with Althaea and I, just to train.

**Location: Local Restaurant**

We had stopped at a local restaurant. This particular restaurant seemed to mix old tradition with new innovation. They even aloud our pokemon to remain outside their pokeballs. We were escorted to a table located next to a window, where outside the night sky had settled in. I may be loud, nut I still know how to mind your manners in restaurants like this. So I allowed the pokemon to takes the seats by the window as Althaea and I occupied the edge seats. After having our orders taken, a familiar voice met my ears.

"Who knew an idiot like you would remember to mind yor manners, sweetheart?" Pheobe said as she spproached our table, accompanied by that creepy Mismagius. "Sorceress Pheobe, in the flesh, sweetheart."

"Do you two know each other?" Althaea asked.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

"Woah!" Althaea and I said as Mismagius startled us by simply floating from under the surface of our table.

"Take a look at this, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she took out a case.

"No," I said as I mentally broke down when Pheobe opened the case.

"It's the ribbon you DIDN'T win in Cherrygrove City, sweetheart." Pheobe bragged.

"I wasn't even in that contest," I said.

"You win one ribbon and all of a sudden you think you're the best when you clearly haven't beaten every coordinator, like say, Yumi and I," Althaea said.

"Well, I hope you're ready to eat those words, sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"You're on," Althaea and I said at the same time.

"It'll be like I'd have cast a spell on you sweethearts when I see your looks of despair after I beat you," Pheobe said as she and Mismagius left the restaurant.

I then remembered Althaea's words.

"Wait. Are you serious about wanting to beat her?" I asked Althaea.

She nodded yes.

"But I was going to beat her." I whined. "Well, at least now I have two familiar foes to beat now."

"I hope you're not thinking Roselia and Aromatisse are my only pokemon," Althaea said.

"Well, uh-" I said.

"You're gonna have to earn that first ribbon if it means going through any competition in this contest. And underestimating you competition will only lead to your downfall," Althaea said.

"Well, I'll just have to train more after dinner so I can expect the unexpected," I said.

I did just what I said that night. I even got Seth to help me prepare for the battle round. But a bolt of inspiration had struck me that night.

**Location: Outside Pokemon Center**

"Quick, Murkrow, Shadow Ball," Seth said as Murkrow launched Shadow Ball.

"Fennekin, use your tail to jump and dodge," I said.

I had looked at how similar Fennekin was to Eevee. Their tails are so big, they could probably use them as springboards like a Glameow.

"Wow, you two are certainly ready for tommorow," I said.

Seht and I then caught sight of a late night sparring battle between two local trainers. The battle was between a Donphan and Emolga.

"Emolga, Electro Ball, go," Trainer 1 said.

"That moves got no chance against Rollout. Donphan go," Trainer 2 said.

Donphan spun forward with Rollout. Spiining foward actually bounced Electro Ball back at Emolga. And at the same time, Emolga was hit with Roll out as it fainted.

"Told ya bro, Donphan's the best," Trainer 2 said.

"Good game man. Although next time I'll be victorious," Trainer 1 said as both trainers went their separate ways.

"I hope you learned as much as I did from Donphan," Seth said to me.

"Of cousre. Spinning the body foward acts as a deflector. It's an offensive and defensive move," I said.

"And here I thought you were an idiot," Seth said to himself.

"And here I thought you had a mute button that was turned on all the time," I said with a smiel. "Let's practice those frontflips now."

The next two hours of training really bonded us. It was the first time Seth and I really hung out with each other since starting our journey.

The next morning, I had Seth wake me up incase a failed alarm clock made me oversleep again. Now today's the perfect day to try out my new dress, But not until contest time. My parents had sent this dress to Cherrygrove City when I stayed there for two weeks because of my rolled ankle. We were all in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, ready to start toward Contest Hall.

"So, are you ready?" Althaea asked as she approached me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well you better be, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she approached us with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well wait til we wipe that smirk off your face," I said.

I noticed that something was supposed to happen when Pheobe approached us, aomething I've always hated.

"Oh, where's Mismagius?" Althaea asked as if she read my thoughts.

Mismagius is usually with Pheobe to startle us.

"Missy is in her ball capsule ready to dazzle the audience with her sorcery," Pheobe said.

"Miss?" Althaea said confused.

"It's a nickname," I said.

"Well, I can't waste my time here with you two sweethearts. I've gotta rehearse at Contest Hall," Pheobe said as she exited the Pokemon Center.

"So, where's Seth?" Althaea asked.

"Outside." I replied as we exited the Pokemon Center.

Seth was outside, just about to start a battle with Chikorita against a local trainer.

"Hey Seth! Aren't you going to watch my contest?" I yelled as approached Seth.

Seht looked as if he was disappointed that Cjikorita's first victory would have to wait. But he didn't hesitate to agree to come support me.

"Great! Now let's hurry up1" I can't wait to show you my new dress," I said as I grabbed Seth by the arm and dragged him all the way to Contest Hall. Althaea and Chikorita were not too far behind. I had an abundance of energy, so I ran all the way to Contest Hall with my arm still locked in Seth's arm.

**Location: Contest Hall**

**Seth's POV**

Yumi was in the dressing room putting on her dress. I was gonna sit where the rest of the audience was sitting, but Yumi didn't want to be left alone.

"So, did Yumi drag you in here to comfort you?" Althaea asked.

I nodded yes.

"Alright Seth, how do I look?" Yumi said as she walked out of the dressing room.

**Yumi's POV**

My long black hair was wavy while my powder blue bang covered my right ear. I had on purple eye shadow and eyeline to compliment by bang. I wore a powder blue dress with a black short skirt and white gloves. And I wore black heels.

Seth simple nodded.

"Ugh. Typical Seth reply. Would it kill you to tell me, you 'girlfriend', how pretty she is," I said as I teased Seth.

Seht made no facial expression. He didn't even blush, and when he said 'good luck with the contest', he didn't even stutter.

"Are you heartless or something? Or are you justtoo nervous to talk?" I said as I got right in Seth's face.

I attempted to tease Seth by showing some affection, but Seth stood up and appeared to be upset.

"Heartless jokes aren't funny!" Seth snapped at me. "My heart... is no longer with me (Chapel)."

Seth calmed down as he started to walk away. I've never seen Seth raise his voice like that. Come to think of it, frustration seems to have gotten the best of Seth as of late. I guess losing so much has really taken a toll on him. So I ran to him and apologized. But still, no positive emotions. I'm starting to think something may be seriously wrong with Seth - something he's not telling me, and what he said about his heart no longer being with him may be a hint.

"Come on. If something's going on, you can tell me," I said as I grabbed Seth's hand growing concerned.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," Althaea said as she walked up to us.

"I don't need anyone to fell sorry for me," Seth said as he took his hand back. "Just let things

be..."

"If I can't help you, can you help me by cheering for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and cheer for me after Yumi's eliminated," Althaea said.

"He'll be trying to cheer up you two sweethearts after I eliminate both of you," Pheobe said as she spproached us.

Pheobe was in her contest outfit. She wore a purple wizard hat. She wore a lavender sort skirted dress with long black gloves and carried her trademark toy wand. She wore black, knee high socks and lavender boots.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"Sorceress Pheobe, in the flesh, sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"Why do you always say sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"Are you kidding? Sweet Hearts are only the greatest cookies ever made. Here, try one," Pheoboe said as she offered a Sweet Heart to Seth.

"No, don't! It's tainted by Pheobe germs!" I yelled.

**Seth's POV**

This...this Sweet Heart was a symbol of what I've longed for. So I accepted Pheobe's Sweet Heart. It felt like my frustration had instantly vanished. I knew Chikorita still had a bit of frustration lingering, so I spoke.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. "Do you have another one for Chikorita?"

"Chico," Chikorita cried.

"Aww, that sweetheart's adorable," Pheobe said when she saw Chikorita.

**Yumi's POV**

It was like Seth and Chikorita's frustration instantly vanished when they ate those sweethearts. Pheobe wasn't acting nasty to Seth, so I asked.

"Why are you being so nice to them?" I asked.

"We just met, and they haven't antagonized me in any way, unlike you two sweethearts," Pheobe said.

"That actually makes sense," Althaea said.

The television screen then came on and registration for the contest had officially closed. Noon had arrived and it was time...

"Alright. Yumi, the 'Princess of Pokemon' will finally take stage in her long awaited contest debut!" I announced.

Then the host appeared on the screen.

"Hey, isn't that Lilian Meridian?" Althaea asked.

"She lookes alot like Marian from Sinnoh," Seth said.

Lilian then spoke...

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the Marion City Pokemon Contest!" Lilian said. "And now the introduction of our judges: First we have Mr. Contesta!"

"Good day to you all. I'm looking forward to very innovative performance from everyone," Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," Lilian said.

"Quite remarkable," Mr Sukizo said.

"And now a round of applause to Marion City's returning Nurse Joy! Part of a Pokemon Center here that was recently saved. Nurse Joy and the Pokemon Center here in Marion City symbolizes the mix of tradition and innovation," Lilian said.

"It's and honor to be here in a city that has rediscovered it's historical value," Nurse Joy said.

"Now the order each coordinator performs will be shown on screen," Lilian said.

The sreen showed ten contestants. I saw Pheobe was up first. I was sixth and Althaea was ninth.

"Now only four of these coordinators will advance to the battle round. So pay attention because the first performance will come from Cherrygrove City's contest winner, Pheobe, when we return from our commercial break," Lilian said.

"I can't wait to see your face after you jinx yourself," I said to Pheobe.

"Hah, that jaw of yours will drop like gravity magic when you see me dazzle the judges, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she started tiward stage.

Althaea and I both nodded in agreement; We both simply wanted Pheobe to lose. I then realized Althaea wasn't wearing a contest outfit.

"Uh, why aren't you wearing a contest outfit?" I asked.

"Pokemon Contests are supposed to showcase Pokemon, not their trainers," Althaea replied.

"Well, everyone has their opinion," I said.

The television screen then returned to Lilialn as we listened.

"Alright, Marion City, we are back and are ready to get things started with our first coordinator, Pheobe," Lilian said.

"Now, you sweethearts, prepare to be dazzled as I, Sorceress Pheobe, perform my first act," Pheobe said as she pulled off her wizard hat.

"Uh, Pheobe, instead of performing yourself, you should call your pokemon," Lilian said.

"Now, let's see the classic 'what's in the hat' trick!" Pheobe announced as she tossed her hat in the air.

The hat exploded into dark smoke. Probably a ball capsule. When the smoke cleared, nothing was on stage except the wizard hat floating in the air. The hat flew straight toward Lilian Meridian, showing off some incredible speed.

"What the?" Lilian said scared as the hat phased through her body.

The hat then came back outside Lilian. This time, Mismagius was wearing the hat as Lilian was creeped out by Mismagius' sudden appearance. But then again, who isn't freaked out by Mismagius?

"Whoa...creepy, but it combines traditional ghost nightmares and storybook innovations, sure to revolutionize Pokemon Contests," Lilian said.

"Wow, just wow. Using magic and fear for a performance is certainly a first," Mr. Contesta said.

"Quite...remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said creeped out.

"What we were looking for toay was tradition and innovation. Pheobe and Mismagius has demonstrated that blend very well," Nurse Joy said.

"Haha, top that, sweetheart," Pheobe said to the screen trying to tease me.

"Ugh, she knew I'd hear that! Wait til my performance," I said as I was annoyed at Pheobe.

Althaea, Seth, and Chikorita remained silent. who knows what they thought of Pheobe's performance. Eevee and Fennekin comforted me as they got me to calm down.

We continued watching the television as my performance neared. I wasn't too stressed though because the next four performances were complete dud. Their pokemon didn't perform up to expectations as they were all counted out by the judges. I spoke as the fifth performance ended.

"Well, it's finally her turn - the Princess of Pokemon's long awaited debut as she'll take Marion City by storm!" I announced.

Seth and Chikorita just looked at me...

"Don't get overconfident, okay," Althaea said.

"The last four coordinators made even my practice sessions look legendary. Sorry Althaea, but I can't help it," I said as I grew exciter.

I had recalled Fennekin into her ball capsule, ready for our performance.

"We'll create a magic show of ouur own, so wish me luck," I said.

I enter the empty hallway and realized I was alone. I've always hated being left alone, so I returned to the dressing room one more time. I walked up to Seth with my hands on my hips.

"What's your problem?" Seth asked.

"You know, you're never supposed to just let a girl go down an empty hallway alone, so you'll be my escort. Kay sweetheart?" I said as I locked myarm with Seth's.

Like he had a choice. I had to drag him into the hallway. Seth, once again, didn't blush. He was'nt even embarrassed by everyone laughing at him and a 'girlfriend' in me. So I've made myself a little mission to get Seth to blush at least once on our journey.

Chikorita was walking ahead of Seth and I, but as Chikorita came close to the entrance, I spoke.

"This is where you two stay and wait to escort me back, okay? Wish me luck" I said.

Chikorita answered with her normal cry while Seth simply nodded.

"Man, are you the quiet one," I said.

Ahh, what I've always dreamed of: The entire viewing world giving me their undivided attention.

"Alright, Fennekin, come on out and use Psychic!" I yelled as I ran on stage and called Fennekin.

The ball capsule I used was a Fire Seal, so as soon as Fennekin was released, she controlled the flames with her Psychic attack. The flames were then spinning around as it they were dancing.

"Amazing! Fennekin's ability to control Psychic so accurately is just amazing!" Lilian said.

"Now, add Will-O-Wisp," I said.

Now bule flames were added to the fire-psychic combination.

"The addition of Will-O-Wisp has made even the color, the visuals as amazing as the control!" Lilian said.

"Now! Power up using the flames," I said.

All the flames were redirected toward Fennekin. After Fennekin was hit with the flames, she had a purple-flamed aura around her as her eyes were purple as well.

"Ta-da!" I said with much confidence, assuring I was finished.

"Quite satisfying to get another dose of magic, very creative," Mr. Contesta said.

"Colorful, and remarkable as well," Mr. Sukizo said.

"My my, I've embraced innovation following yet another innovative performance," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you," I said as I've embraced the cheers from the audience.

We all paid our attention to the television screen as the last of the appeals were finished. Althaea, of course, used perfume as a scent show using Aromatisse during her performance, while more duds filled the rest of the second half appeals. Only four were moving on to the battle round, but I felt confident I would place high. The television showed the Pheobe, Althaea, and I all proceeded to the battle round.

"Yay, Althaea! We both made it!" I yelled as the six eliminated coordinators cleared the room.

"Hmph," Althaea said.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"While on stage, we aren't friends. We're simply opponents. And I have no intent on losing," Althaea said as she pointed toward the television screen.

"Well, looks like one of you two sweethearts won't make it to the finals," Pheobe said as she acknowledged Althaea and I were opponents. "I might as well make quick work of my opponent, since my battle is first."

Pheobe did exactly as she said and made it to the final round with relative ease.

"And with that, it's my turn!" I yelled.

"How pathetic," Seth said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You've approached this whole contest all wrong. You were able to extend your practice sessions on just one performance since you've started you're journey. Had you took part in the Cherrygrove Contest, what would your act be today/ And let's not forget the talent that made it to the battle round, as well as you. What I'm saying is don't get overconfident," Seth said.

"You know, that's the most I've ever seen you talk," I said as I lost track of what Seth was saying.

I then had Seth escort me to the arena again.

Both Althaea and I were set on stage, ready for our semi-final battle.

"Now, let the second semi-final battle begin!" Lilian said.

"Eevee, it's your show now," I said as I called upon Eevee.

Althaea addressed neither Eevee nor I. She just readied her pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Althaea said as she sent out her pokemon.

Both Eevee and I could smell Bulbasaur's perfume from where we were standing.

"Well, she did mention having pokemon other that Aromatisse and Roselia. Oh well, Eevee start out with Lucky Chant," I said.

"Vee," Eevee cried as he used Lucky Chant.

"Bulbasaur, Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"Vee?" Eevee said confused.

"Why use a move like that?" I said confidently. " Eevee, use Iron Tail!"

Althaea closed her eyes and smiled as Eevee didn't respond to my command.

"Eevee?" I said.

"My my, it appears Bulbasaur's strong perfume combined with it's Sweet Scent has distracted Eevee so much, Eevee doesn't hear a word Yumi's saying," Lilian said as I satarted losing some points.

"Now, Bulbasaur, Giga Drain," Althaea said.

Bulbasaur attempted to get close to Eevee for better accuracy, but Eevee saw Bulbasaur and landed an Iron Tail out of self defense. Sweet Scent faded as well, causing Althaea to lose some points.

"Eevee, let's keep up the momentum with Shadow Ball," I said as Eevee launched Shadow Ball at a downed Bulbasaur.

"Duck," Althaea said.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he lowered himself to avoid Shadow Ball. But just as Bulbasaur got back up, Eevee fired another Shadow Ball at point blank range.

"Er," Althaea said as she was losing even more points. "Use Giga Drain."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he fired energy-absorbing vines.

"Eevee, you know what to do dogde using the spin," I said to Eevee, referring to the move we learned from Donphan last night.

Eevee spun forward in the air to avoid Giga Drain with ease, causing Althaea to drop below half her points.

"Alright, steal the show with a full power Iron Tail," I said with confidence.

Eevee had knocked Bulbasaur to the ground with a critical hit that landed. Talk about lucky!

"And that's the Princess of Pokemon! Sorry Althaea, but you just can't compete at this point. You have almost no points left while I still have almost all of mine. ," I said confidently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems this battle is nearing the end. Althaea is getting blown out while Yumi has an insurmountable lead," Lilan said.

"..." Althaea had a blank expression on her face. "I told you...don't get overconfident."

Althaea put on a serious game face as Bulbasaur got bac up and started emitting a green aura. It was Overgorw, the ability I saw Chikorita use.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed," Althaea said calmly.

"Eevee, dodge," I said, but I was astonished at what Eevee did.

Eevee accidentally tripped out of nowhere as he was hit with Leech Seed. It seems Lucky Chant has worn off...

"Huh?" I said.

"Leech Seed is not only zapping Eevee's energy, but Yumi's points as well as Yumi's luck seems to have faltered," Lilian said.

"No," I said to myself growing worried.

"Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he immobilized Eevee again with another Sweet Scent.

"No! Eevee! Use Iron Tail!" I yelled.

I was beginning to lose confidence...I tried giving Eevee commands, but immobilization and reticence overcame me.

"Now, Giga Drain!" Althaea yelled.

I could only watch in disbelief as Bulbasaur drained the rest of Eevee's energy and my points with Giga Drain and Leech Seed, which were powered up by Overgrow. The clock hit zero and I awaited the winner...

"And the winner is..." Lilian said. "I can't believe it! What a comeback by Althaea and Bulbasaur! Our winners!"

I was speechless...I went and picked up a punished Eevee, who paid the price for my overconfidence. I congradulated Eevee for his hard work and recalled him. My ears were holding themselves back as I watched the winner, Althaea approach me.

"Good game..." Althaea said calmly as she offered her hand.

I stared at her hand for a second. My pride had taken a turn for the worst as I refused to meet Althaea all the way. I simply turned back and headed toward the hallway as my tears let themselves out.

I entered the dressing room with Seth and Chikorita, where only Pheobe and Mismagius remained.

"Oh look sweetheart, it's the crybaby. Or does super choker make more sense? How about sore loser?" Pheobe said as she started to make fun of an embarrassed me.

I said nothing. simply walked up to Pheobe and slapped her as she shut up.

Althaea the walked in the dressing room upset.

"What was that out there?!" Althaea yelled.

"You didn't have to embarrass me like that!" I snapped back.

"Me embarrass you?! I told you numerous times not to get overconfident! But you didn't listen to me! You were a poor sport which proved how much of a helpless spoiled brat you are when you don't get your way! And you're gonna tell me I embarrassed YOU?! You embarrased yourself by underestimating m-" Althaea said before I slapped her.

"Argh!" Althaea said before she pushed me into a wall. She then punched me as we both started exchanging harsh words and brutal slaps, fists, and hair pulling.

Seth Chikorita, and Pheobe intervened as they pulled us away from each other.

"I hate you!" I yelled at Althaea.

Althaea then attempted to fight me some more before Seth spoke.

"Frusttation gets the best of anyone, including me. You guys should get away from each other, calm down, and think things through," Seth said.

Althaea looked at Seth with remorseful look on her face.

"Thank you Seth, for being my friend. Us three, have shared brief memories that will fill our hearts. But unfortunately, those memories shall come to rest. I need to be alone after today, which is why we split up here," Althaea said.

Seth remained silent...

"I'll make it to Goldenrod City on my own. So if you two are on you way out now, this is goodbye...Maybe...we'll be friends again if we cross paths in the future, but after I leave this room, we'll be nothing more than acquaintences," Althaea said.

Althaea and Pheobe both started toward the stage for the final round...

I was shaking...Seth, Chikorita and I were all silent... My hair, and dress were ruined in a fight Althaea obviously won. My tears had smeared my make up. My pride and confidence were destroyed. In one battle, I had become a shell of my former self... I looked at Seth and wimpered.

"Let's go..." I wimpered. "Whatever happens here, stays here."

I had changed back into my normal furisode shor skirt. I washed off my makeup and put on my normal makeup. My messy hair was tied in a ponytail for the time being. Seth and I packed the rest of our stuff and started away from Marion City. I had decided to heep Seth close to me, because he's the only person to stay with me after a humiliating defeat that is now behind me...

**To Be Continued...**

_So Yumi apparently has issues: She's a sore loser, and her overconfidence led to her downfall. She also did quite possibly the biggest gut job in Pokemon Contest history. Althaea is no longer a party member since she's distanced herself for Yumi's well being. And Pheobe's Sweet Hearts have made Seth a bit more lively. At least he's not acting like a heartless zombie right now like he usually does. Well if you want to see who won Marion City's Pokemon Contest, stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review letting me know how I did._


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Hey, guys, so Chapter 14 is here. This Chapter is kind of a bonus because I will also be posting another one later this week. I'm finally ahead in my writing and I'm ready to start typing more. So, enjoy._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 14: How Long Is Forever?**

When you...have lost everything...

**Yumi's POV**

My world...has caved in, as depression sets in my heart. I was labeled many nasty things: choker, sore loser, and jusst plain helpless. Two days have past since the Marion City Pokemon Contest, and those labels have stuck with me. I've kept to myself. My hatred for being alone had dissolved, for alone was all I wished to be right now.

We had stopped in a stone path decorated with Redbud Trees to regain some of our energy. Fennekin and Eevee were calmly lying by a Redbud Tree where they too remained silent. Seth and Chikorita kept to themselves as usual. And then there's me, who went from a princess to nothing more than a laughable fool.

"While the world readies, to spring up, I've fallen down," I said to myself calmly, trying my hardest just to smile. "I remember getting depressed a while back as well...when I was younger..."

**Flashback**

**Location: Olivine City, five years ago**

My parents and I were in an empty classroom, discussing my behavior with my teacher. It was basically detention because school was already over for the day...

"The bottom line is, Yumi's antagonizing behavior toward the other students has got to stop," My teacher said.

"Is it too late to try and fix Yumi's academic standpoint?" My father asked.

"I'm afraid so," My teacher replied.

After about an hour or so, the conversation between my parents and teacher had ended. It was a silent walk home because I knew all to well how my parents would discipline me. I was no stranger to THAT situation.

"You are on punishment, young lady!" My mother yelled.

"You will take part in no activities outside of school whatsoever, until further notice, Miss," My father said.

"I don't have to do what you say okay! What's school gonna teach me that I don't already know?!" I yelled.

We bckered like this very often. My parents labeled me a delinquent child and a 'spoiled little kid'. My behavior was atrocious, until the next day, that day that began the knew me.

School was in session, and a new student was prepared to introduce herself.

"Well, um..." The new student said.

She's a shy one...

"Come on, don't be shy," My teacher said.

"Pheobe...My name's Pheobe," The new student said with reticence in her voice.

"Well. Pheobe, there's a vacant desk next to the girl with the black and blue hair," My teacher said.

I was the girl with the black and blue hair. The other students were gossiping about me, about how I might treat Pheobe since I was labeled a bully. I became upset with the whispers, so I stood up and spoke.

"Can all of you just be quiet?! I haven't even said anything to the girl and I'm already viewed as the enemy!" I yelled.

Pheobe then approached her desk and looked at me funny, just as the rest of the class did.

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"It's just...well...are you okay? You seem... uh-upset..." Pheobe said with reticence in her voice.

"And since when did I want you know how I was feeling?" I asked bitterly.

Pheobe had same, unconfident look on her face as she said nothing...

"In fact, don't even talk to me, geek," I said.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be such a jerk to everyone?!" A female student said as she stood up.

Her name was Mary-Elizabeth. She had short, maroon hair that went down to her neck and wore a flower in her hair as an accessory. She wore a red dress dress with black boots on.

"Oh shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!" I yelled.

"Sit down, both of you," My teacher said.

"But, teacher, Yumi is always bullying our fellow students. Someone needs to take action toward her attitude," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"I have no patience for bickering today, Mary-Elizabeth. Both yourself and Yumi shall be reprimanded in detention today," My teacher said.

Mary-Elizabeth just sighed as she followed the teacher's order. The day passed by awfully slowly. Pheobe was so silent, it was as if the seat next to me was still empty. Mary-Elizabeth and I were in a empty classroom, serving detention that afternoon. The teacher had just exited the classroom, readying papers for tommorow's lecture. Mary-Elizabeth and I remained silent as we glared at each other. The moment was so silent, Wingull could be heard from the distant bay. I've established quite the reputation at this school for bullying everyone, but Mary-Elizabeth was the first to openly speak against me.

"I hate you..." I said with bitterness.

"Honestly, why must you be so sour all the time?" Mary-Elizabeth asked.

"What's is to ya?" I asked.

"Well, I opposed you as if I was actually going to change you...so I'll concede to those words if I must," Mary-Elizabeth said.

I lacked a reply because I didn't understand Mary-Elizabeth's words. I would speak, but Miss Proper would probably lecture me about my imperfect grammar.

"I am concerned for you. I have observed your lack of intelligence, as well as your frequent acts. We may only be eight years of age respectfully, but young aged mischief tends to carry on through adulthood. You need change," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked pointing out that Mary-Elizabeth said I have a 'lack of intelligence'.

Before Mary-Elizabeth was aloud the chance to reply, our teacher had returned, ensuring our silence for the time being...

Dusk had arrived, and we were released from our detention. We had exited campus, and I was ready to fight Mary-Elizabeth.

Hey," I said as Mary-Elizabeth turned toward me.

I allowed no reaction time for Mary-Elizabeth to defend herself as I slapped her.

"Ow," Mary-Elizabeth said as she fell to her knees. "Y-Yumi, what has come upon you?"

"You have, you idiot," I said as I kicked her.

"Please, listen to me!" Mary-Elizabeth yelled. "I only wish to help you!"

"I've listened to you enough already, and you can help me by sitting there as I beat you to a pulp, loser," I said as I slapped Mary-Elizabeth.

"I..." Mary-Elizabeth's dress was ruined. Her face was red from all my strikes, and tears were falling from her face as I pulled her hair without mercy. "I-I am no loser..."

"Sorry, but this is reality, where I'm a winner, and you ARE a loser," I said as I left a ruined Mary-Elizabeth to herself.

I started to wander around Olivine City for the rest of the afternoon before evening had arrived, and I came come. As I approached my house, I spotted a moving truck next door. I walked toward the moving truck to examine the situation.

"Our old neighbors moved months ago, so that means-," I said before I was interrupted by a voice.

"Ive, uh, moved in... And uh, I'm your new neighbor," Pheobe said with reticence as she approached me.

I was astonished. The geek? My neighbor? That's absurd.

"Well-" I was interrupted once more.

"Mis Mis," a pokemon said as it approached Pheobe.

The pokemon was a dark blueish green, ghost-like pokemon with no arms or legs. I has a red gem necklace and purple flowing hair.

"Oh, this is Missy, my Misdreavus," Pheobe said.

Misdreavus...it's pretty...

"Well, back to what I was saying. Y-" I was interrupted once again. But this time, by a familiar foe who had brought reinforcements.

"Please, listen to my words. I do not wish to resort to violence," Mary-Elizabeth said as she was accompanied by a white, long bodied pokemon with a small head and small, triangular ears.

"I told you, Miss Prope, I don't need your help, and I don't need you!" I yelled.

"Honestly, it is troublesome that even a lady like me is to resort to such violence. Mieshao-," Mary-Elizabeth said as she signaled her pokemon to attack.

_Gasp. That pokemon was going to..._

I flinched, but no punishment was inflicted a I reopened my eyes. I had become aware of the situation; Pheobe and Missy had saved me.

"What the?" I said confused.

The situation had become ironic. Pheobe, whom I didn't even want to be associated with, was at the right place at the right time, helping me.

"Don't worry, sorceress Pheobe is in the flesh," Pheobe said.

What was up with that? Pheobe has been the shy type all day today, but she comes up with that introduction and suddenly has all the confidence in the world.

"Now Missy, time for Act I," Pheobe said as she threw a black handkerchief and Mienshao.

Mienshao easily tore through the handkerchief with Force Palm.

"I ask you, what exactly did that handkerchief get accomplinshed?" Mary-Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've gotta question for you: Where's Missy?" Pheobe asked.

"Hmm," Both Mary-Elizabeth and I said as we were suddenly aware the handkerchief was used as a distraction.

Missy then suddenly phased through Mary-Elizabeth. Mary-Elizabeth was frozen in fear after Missy creeped her out with her sudden appearance. Mieshao then turned it's attention away from us to comfort a distressed Mary-Elizabeth as the duo retreated.

Pheobe was amazing. I've never seen a magic show that actually worked before. I was fascinated by the two faces of Pheobe: The anti-social introvert, and the magical sorceress.

"That..That was great, Pheobe," I said.

"Well, uh, it was no big deal," Pheobe said as she suddenly went bakc to being shy.

"Uh, yes it was. What makes you do those trick?" I asked in amusement. "Wait a minute, I'll ask my parents if we can spend time together," I said as I started getting excited.

I tried to conivnce my parents to let me spend time with Pheobe, but the process was more difficult than I thought.

"Do you remember our talk last night, young lady?" My father asked me.

"But, Daddy-" I said before I was interrupted.

"No but, young lady. You are on punishment," My father said.

"We could introduce ourselves, at least..." I said as I let my head down with a frown on my face.

"Hmm. Yami, this is the first time Yumi has opened up to anyone. Right now, she's talking about magic rather than how much she hates us," My mother said.

Yes, my father's name is Yami.

"Hmph, a girl by the name of Mary-Elizabeth had a conversation with us not too long ago-" I interrupted father.

"I know, but Pheobe's changed me, I swear. Please, I'll study everynight and I'll stop bullying, anything for you to let Pheobe and I be friends," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hmm," my father said as he stared at my eyes for a moment. "You shall abide by the conditions which we'll discuss later."

"Oh, father," I said as I hugged my father.

"My, Yumi, you've never been so affectionate toward your father," My mother said with a smile.

"Well, you can invite Pheobe and her family as guests now," my father said.

"Oh, and here. You two can share these," My mother brought out a little pink box from the kitchen.

"Sweeth Hearts? Alright mother!" I said as I hugged my mother.

I ran back outside to tell Pheobe my parents' decision, with the box of Sweet Hearts at hand.

My mother gave us Sweet Hearts to share," I said.

"Sweet Hearts?" Pheobe said confused.

"Yeah, they've recently gone global because of their great taste. But my mother gets the very best Sweet Hearts imported all the way from the Kalos Region.

"Hey, I'm from the Kalos Region. Lumiose City to be exact," Pheobe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I've got a pokemon form Kalos as well." Pheobe said as she brought out a pokeball. "Spritzee, I choose you!"

Spritzee was a pink bird like pokemon that smelled alot like perfume.

"Wlecome to Johto. This is our new friend Yumi," Pheobe said to Spritzee.

Friend? I've never had any friends before...I guess it's because I was so busy bullying everbody all the time. This was the night I had quit my old ways as I began life anew.

"To new friends," Pheobe said as she grabbed a Sweet Heart.

"Best friends" I said.

We both ate the Sweet Hearts...

"So, how is it?" I asked Pheobe.

"Mm! It's only the greatest cookie in the world!" Pheobe said in joy as she finally found her confidence again. "May I have another please?"

"No problem. We'll share the box," I said with a smile.

That night, both Pheobe AND I bonded with my parents. And of course, I studied my school work, knowing that starting next year, Pheobe would always be a full year ahead of me.

The next moring, Pheobe and I walked to school together, still getting to know each other. We both got funny looks from everyone. Students were astounded that I actually got along with someone. I remember the promise I made to my father last night, so I had stopped with the bullying. I was actually nice to everybody. Well almost everybody.

"I must say, you have taken a turn for the best today as far as your behavior is concerned." Mary-Elizabeth said as she approached us with a smile.

I made no reply whatsoever...

"What might be the matter, must Iask?" Mary-Elizabeth asked. "I believe you have recieved last night's issue from your parents?"

"I was never told to start being nice to you, I was just told to STOP being mean to you," I said as I turned my head away and continued toward the classroom.

Pheobe was by my side as well.

"But, wait!" Mary-Elizabeth said as she started following us.

"Can't you see she has nothing to do with you? Now leave us alone," Pheobe said.

Wow, I guess some of my confidence has rubbed off on Pheobe...

Class was in session, and yet another new student has enrolled in our school.

"We have a new student, class. Please allow him to introduce himself," My teacher said.

"I am known as Prince, young ladies and gentlemen." Prince said.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I had become infatuated by the way Prince speaks, which is as good as how he looks. He had fine blonde hair that went down to his ears with a bang that covered the right side of his face. He wore a black collared t-shirt and white slim fit pants with black high top boots.

Another slow day had come accross me, for I was staring at Prince the whole time. Pheobe and I were on our way home and had spotted Prince heading in a different direction.

"Hey, that's the new boy you told me you like," Pheobe said.

I paid no attention to what Pheobe was saying. I had approached Prince, ready to tell him how I feel.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"What is it that you desire, ma'am?" Prince asked.

"You." I replied as I started hugging Prince affectionately.

Pheobe was smileing at my actions that even I thought were embarrassing.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am, but you disappoint me," Prince said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped hugging Prince.

"The lady never makes the first move. When you become more 'lady-like' , I might just latch on to you," Prince said.

My jaw dropped with my eyes wide open as Prince continued toward wherever he was going. I was heartbroken, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Um, Yumi, are you okay?" Pheobe asked as she walked up to me.

I then grabbed Pheobe's shoulders.

"Pheobe, teach me how to be more 'lady-like'." I said.

It was situations like theses that Pheobe and I changed for better or for worse over the next four years. I did accomplish becoming more feminine, but my efforts were in vein. Over those four years, Prince became a hopeless romantic who actually was hopelss whent it came to romance because he could never get a girlfriend. Pheobe told me that she wanted to become a top coordinator one day, so she often asked me to see her magic shows. Those magic shows eventually inspired me to become a coordinator to be a Pokemon Celbrity. Pheobe had developed an obsession with my Sweet Hearts and even started using 'sweetheart' in every sentence. We were best friend forever, until one night...

Pheobe was rehearsing one of her magic shows with me as her assistant. I was a training partner using Pheobe's Spritzee, while Pheobe used Missy, of ocurse.

"Alright Missy, that's enough for the night," Pheobe said.

Pheobe had recalled both Missy and Spritzee, and the young night had silenced...

"..." Pheobe had remained silent, probably thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"...Will we always be together like this?" Pheobe asked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked with a serious face.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking out loud..." Pheobe said.

"Don't worry, we'll be best friends forever," I said.

"Well, how long is forever?" Pheobe asked.

Silence had consumed the night once again.

"I know, we'll go on a journey together." I said. "We'll both be top coordinators."

"Well, if one of us goes away for a long time, then what?" Pheobe asked.

"You're just thinking too hard," I said as I put my hand on Pheobe's shoulder.

Later that night, my house was quiet and dark. My parents has went to bed, In my room, the lights were off, and the window was open as the moonlight beamed down on me. I was in bed, awake, thinking about Pheobe's question.

"Was there...something she wasn't telling me" I asked myself.

I then heard a faint, but sound knocking on Pheobe's house next door.

"Guests, this late at night?" I said to myself as I grew worried.

Without turning on my light, I quickly changed into a black jacket and blue shorts. I case Pheobe was going 'far away', I would at least want a chance to say goodbye. So I quietly hopped out the window and behind a bush nea the front of Pheobe's house. I saw that two bald men were accompanying a woman with long, silver hair. She wore a grey, slim fit jacket with the initials N.S located on the left brest of her jacket. She wore blue skinny jeans and black high heel boots. The woman knocked on the door one more time before Pheobe's father answered.

"Gasp! 03!" Pheobe's father said.

03? What kind of a name is 03?

"It's been quite some time since we last met in Lumiose. And I see you and your family aren't prepared to be transported to headquarters either. How does it feel knowing you've only driven yourself further into Neo Snagem's debt relocating to Johto?" 03 asked.

"It's too late to be discussing this," Pheobe's father said.

"At least if you were in Kalos, you'd still be aligned with us," 03 said.

"Let's have a little talk inside," 03 said as the two bald men forced Pheobe's father inside.

The night was silent again as I was all alone outside...

Hmm, could 03 be talking about the same Neo Snagem that recently relocated to Johto? Who is Neo Snagem? And could Pheobe's secret have sometihng to do with them?

After a few minutes, I heard fighting, and the window glass above me had shattered. I peaked throught the window and saw Pheobe's father was on the ground as it seems a Salamance was standing by him. I bet that Salamance hurt Pheobe's father.

Pheobe and her mother the walked onto the scene. They both were still half alseep until tey looked at their defeated man, the strangers, and the mess in the house.

"Father, Pheobe yelled as she was about to rush to her father's aid.

"I assure you, I won't hesitate to annihilate a kid like you. Take one more step and you're dead,!" 03 said as Slamance steeped up, ready to attack.

"Father..." Pheobe said.

"Why would you do such a thing? My husband said he was done with Neo Snagem years ago," Pheobe's mother said.

"But apparently, WE weren't done with your husband." 03 said. "Grunts, be sure this man arrives at headquarters."

The two grunts were forcefully taking Pheobe's father...Pheobe...was expecting to never see me again after tonight...But, we were...best friends forever...

"No, please, don't take father away from me!" Pheobe yelled as she started running after her father with tears in her eyes.

03 then punched Pheobe for ignoring her orders as Pheobe fell to te floor. Tears continued to run down her eyes. She was trying to get back up before 03 said sometihng.

"Do you honestly think tears will change a thing? How pathetic." 03 then turned to Pheobe's mother, who was frozen with fear. "Does your mother really love you, Pheobe? She just stood there as I struck down both you and your father."

"Sh-shut up," Pheobe said faintly.

"I think not," 03 said with a sinister smile.

"Father..." Pheobe said as she got to her knees.

"Stay down and shut up, you stupid kid!" 03 yelled as she kicked Pheobe repeatedly. "Salamance, we return to headquarters now."

03, the grunts, and Pheobe's fahter were on their way out. "Next time, we'll take action when there isn't a spy outside the window."

_What? She knew I was here the whole time? _I thought to myself.

Pheobe struggled once again to stand on her feet.

"Wait, pleas, don't leave me!" Pheobe said as she ran after a retreating 03.

It was too late once Pheobe exited her house. 03 and her company had retreated and disappeared into the night sky... Both Pheobe's mother and I went to comfort Pheobe, who had despaired.

"Pheobe..." Pheobe's mother said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Pheobe never realized I was watching the whole time. She looked at me with an angry face and pushed me away.

"So, you were here the whole time, and you didn't even help me or my father?!" Pheobe asked.

"Pheobe?" I said confused.

"You could've at least helpd me when I was getting beat to the ground!" Pheobe yelled.

"Pheobe, there were three adults in that house and in case you don't know, I can't fight a Salamance by myself," I said.

"It's not about the numbers. Best friens are always supposed to be there for each other, no matter what!" Pheobe yelled.

"But we ARE best friend," I said.

Pheobe then turned away from me, which signaled the beginning of the end of our friendship.

"Pheobe!" I said as I touched Pheobe's shoulder, only to have my hand shaken off immediately.

"I'm sorry, but someone who is not there when I need them most is not whom I consider a friend..." Pheobe said.

I grew angry as I could no longer deny the obvious.

"Well, fine then! If all those dream we wanted to do together means nothing to you now, then I'll just journey on my own!" I yelled as I walked away from Pheobe.

Ever since that day, Pheobe refused to associate with me, the target of her frustration. The last thing Pheobe was that she wanted to put both me and the night behind her. She's even distanced herself from her mother, whose reaction were similar to that of mine that night. Pheobe developed a nasty attitude toward me, and I returned the same feelings as I reverted back to bullying. Only this time, Pheobe was my only victim. This rivalry remained one sided, until the day we both started our journey...

I was in the middle of bullying Pheobe as usual.

"Come on sorceress, use your dumb magic to make yourself disappear. You'll be doing the whole world a favor," I said as I snatched Pheobe's wand.

"Hey, give it back!" I said.

"What are you gonna do?" I said as I pushed Pheobe.

"Pheobe then reacted and pushed me back. Before I had a chance to strike back, Pheobe kicked my knee, knocking me to the ground. She then repeatedly stomped on my stomach, without mercy. I was unable to move when Pheobe took her toy wand back and spoke.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. When I finally snap, the victim finally gets her payback," Pheobe said.

The power in our rivalry began to shift. I was humiliated as everyone mocked me for losing a fight that I started. My depression had began to set in, knowing that I had lost the commanded respect given to me over the years. I felt alone... As I despaired, a hand was place in front of me.

"Are you in need of assistance, must I ask?" Mary-Elizabeth asked as she offered to help me up.

Althought my friendship with Pheobe had come to an end, it was really Pheobe herself who had changed me for the better. My temporary depression had died within me. As I look back over the years, Mary-Elizabeth was only trying to save me from myself. I was never alone, and I had finally made up with Mary-Elizabeth as I grabbed her hand. Energy, and happiness were born inside me, while at the same time, a developed a hatred for being alone.

The next day, Mary-Elizabeth and I went our separate ways for the time being. We both wanted to become top coordinators, so she stayed in Olivine City one more day to participate in the Olivine contest, while I headed to New Bark Town to obtain my first pokemon.

**End Flashback**

"You know, being alone drove me into my first temporary depression. But when I was down, I got back up, just like I must do now. I've matured since Marion City, and I'll just have to improve myself and my pokemon until the next contest," I said to myself.

I looked ar the Redbud Trees and caught a pedal that had fallen off one of the trees.

"The Redbud Tree let's go of it's past, and looks forward to the future..." I said calmly with a smile.

I then walked up to Seth who has kept me from feeling alone onmy journey. My hands were on my hips as I spoke.

"We've rested enough, can we go now?" I asked.

I then grabbed Seth's arm, without giving him a choice, and started dragging him. I promised myself that I would try my best to keep my friendship with Seth.

"Once we arrive in Violet City, it'll be my turn to support you," I said.

**To Be Continued**

_So, Yumi's history with Pheobe has finally been revealed. New OC's 03, Mary-Elizabeth, and Prince will all appear in later chapters. So be sure to write a review letting me know how I did and stayed tuned for next time, later..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon Virus Version**

_Alright, Chapter 15 is here and this will be the start of the Virus Arc. The plot and characters will be deeper and darker now, and I've changed my writing style for now. So can you guys leave a review for me? I really need a second opinion on how I did._

**Chapter 15: Roses**

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Chapel's (Seth's) Heart**

Within my heart, lied Chime, Missingno, and I. I'm not sure why, or how I got here. Was my heart...letting me know something was going to happen?

My heart was an all white room that stretched for miles. With every step I take, memories of my past are projected before me, or at least what I remember... The white room stretched for miles, but as I go deeper into the depths, the white room darkens, and my memories are soon replaced with Seth's memories. I took a particular interest in one memory, a very recent memory to be specific.

**Flashback**

"Are you kidding? Sweet Hearts are only the greatest cookies ever made. Here, try one," Pheobe said

**End Flashback**

"Sweet Hearts," I said to myself.

"A symbol of what the boy lacks," A voice said.

"What?" I said confused as I looked for where the voice came from.

Who could have possibly found a way into my heart?

"Show yourself!" Missingno said.

"Gladly," The voice said as a little girl appeared.

The girl appeared to be about five years old. She had very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had two blonde bangs that went down to each of her ears. She wore a black dress gown with a white skirt that went down past her knees. She wore white gloves and white stockings with black medium heel boots

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name shall be of importance very soon," The girl said."Your precious 'Chime' reminds me very much of a bell. I wonder if she'll break like one too."

The little girl had a sinister smirk on her face as she held out Chime.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"How did you get Chime?" Missingno asked.

"Every heart has it's flaws, including the flaw I'll create now," The little girl said as she started applying pressure on a Chime who was beginning to crack like an actual bell.

Chime is...breaking apart like a bell.

"No! Please don't!" I yelled.

"Watch me," The little girl said as she broke Chime into pieces.

"Noo!" I screamed in horror.

**Location: Violet City Pokemon Center**

"Noo!" I screamed as I woke up.

The night was still young, and my sudden outburst had awoken Chime and Missingno.

"What's wrong?" Missingno asked as both he and Chime woke up.

"...A dream?" I said to myself.

"What?" Missingno asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I said as the room returned to it's silent state.

The silent night was broken once more as a loud scream sounded off outside.

"Trouble?" I said as I got my Pokemon Ranger gear.

"Stay here," I said to Chime and Missingno as I rushed to where the scream came from.

"Help! Someone help me please," The voice said.

I attended the scene to be of assistance and saw a Sneasel chasing a little girl holding a bouquet of flowers. The girl hid behind me for defense. The Sneasel neared us, and I was ready to act as a Pokemon Ranger.

"Capture, On!" I said as I caught Sneasel.

Sneasel's excess energy had immediately subsided. I then turned to the little girl, and was astonished by what I saw. It was the little girl from my dream. Only now, she had an innocent look on her face rather than an evil smirk.

"Thank you for saving me, Miss," The little girl said.

"Uh, little girl, do you remember ever seeing me before?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"No. Why?" The girl asked with a curious look on her face.

"I-It's nothing..." I said. "So who are you?"

"I'n Rose" The little girl said.

"Well, Rose, what's a little girl like you doing out here so late?"

"I was collecting roses, but I've always feared Sneasel...and my bouquet was ruined while I was running..." Rose said as she showed me the ruined batch of roses.

"But why not during the day?" I asked.

"I wish...not to talk about it..." Rose said as her face became a frown.

I didn't know what else to say. The darkness, seemed to compliment Rose.

"Well, I'll be going now..." I said as I started back to the Pokemon Center.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" Rose said as she flew in front of me.

Wait, this girl FLEW in front of me? This girl...wasn't normal...

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Rose spoke with reticence in her voice.

"Please don't leave me alone...I'm alone like this every night..." Eose said.

"If you want me to stay, you must tell me why you're alone every night," I said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"...If you follow me, I'll find the perfect place for us to talk," Rose said calmly as she started floating again.

We wandered through the murky night. Kricketot were sounding as they woyld naturally do at night. My mind also wandered as I continued to follow a floating Rose. A little girl who just happened to be in my heart, the same girl just happened to be wandering out in the night as if it were normal, and she could float just like a ghost. Rose then stopped and spoke.

"We're here," Rose said calmly.

It was a meadow of roses...

"You must be very fond f roses," I said.

"To everyone else, a rose is just a flower. But to me, a rose not only symbolizes my name, it symbolizes my life. My birthday is tommorow, and a celebration of my life has to include it's symbol in the roses." Rose explained as she picked a rose from the meadow.

"Now, where were we?" I said, wishing for Rose to start her explanation.

Rose sat in the meadow and remained silent for a moment.

"To the rest of the world, I am labeled an anomaly by day. My abilities, as well as my attitude, have angered many people,. Often called crazy, psycho, and evil, I began to close away from society. And so I wander through the empty night, knowing eternal slumber would not take me away from this unforgiving world, like a ghost, who can never die once more." Rose explained.

"What do you mean my 'anomaly'?" I asked.

"...I know wwho you are, Chapel." Rose said with a smirk.

"I never told you my name...How do you know?" I asked with a hint of fear toward this strange girl.

"I knew you'd come to my rescue tonight. At what point did you believe the virus, Missingno, had only affected you?" Rose asked.

My eyes shot wide open. This girl had come in contact with Missingno. I didn't know what to say...

**Rose's POV**

**Flashback**

Tommorow will mark the five years since I was born into the Neo Snagem organization. My father never gave me a real name. He simply named me 26, the newest and weakest member of Team Neo Snagem as I was trained to be both physically and mentally beyond that of the average child my age.

On my fourth birthday, my father, brother and I were on a reconnaissance mission to investigate the Fuego Ironworks, near Floroma Town. It was my first time ever seeing the outside world in Floroma Town, and my eyes fell in love with the flower-filled meadows.

"Het, big brother, this is the most elegant flower I've ever seen," I said with a smile.

"Hmph. You are not to address me as your brother, 26. That's Commander Zero to you," Zero said bitterly to me.

Commander Zero and my father never desired a family friendly atmosphere like the typical family. I frowned when Zero didn't acknowledge the flower. I knew the type of flower already, I just wanted to bond with Zero in the gorgeous town of Floroma. Zero then looked at me and spoke.

"Rose..." he said with a smile.

I smiled. That was the first time Zero ever made me feel like I was apart of an actual family. Unfortunatel, it was also the last time...

Over the next few days, the thought of roses flooded my heart with warmth, a warmth I thought was impossible for me to obtain. I had lost sight of all my physical and academic priorities, and performance became apparent when my father, Atticus was upset. This was the beginning of the end of my Neo Snagem days.

"But, Father!" I yelled.

Father then slapped me as I fell to the ground.

"You shall address me as Commander Atticus!" Father yelled.

I began to cry as I hid my face from Commander Atticus. I began to think I would be void of love and a family all my life. I didn't even have a life. Being born into the Neo Snagem organization, I was never a human being, I was simply a subordinate branded with a number: 26, I depised the number 26...

Commander Atticus then walked up to me and spoke.

"Are you crying? How pathetic," Father said as he pulled me up by grabbing my long hair.

My face was red, and my vision was partial due to the tears in my eyes. Father and I both stared at each other before I yelled.

"Yes, I'm crying. What do you think I'm doing?" I said starting to defend myself.

"Father then slapped me again and let go of my hair as I dropped to the ground once more. My tears dried as I began to resist Father's words.

"Why...must my life lack...what I desire most?" I asked das I got up once more. "Am I nothing more than a worthless tool?"

Atticus tried slapping me again, but this time, I resisted as I grabbed his wrist, as I grew angry.

"Tools have the power to disintegrate anything. I wonder if your wrist will disintegrate ifa 'tool' like me wishes," I said as I began squeezing Father's arm.

Father began to scream in pain as I applied so much pressure on his wrist, I broke it without a smile.

"W-What are you?" Father yelled as I let go of his visibly broken wrist.

"I am 26, a tool trained to be physically and mentally superior to you, Father," I said. "As long as I'm apart of this oragnization, I lack what you refuse to acknowledge me as."

Though my father didn't know it, I was the most powerful memeber of Team Neo Snagem. How ironic, I, ranked 25th out of 26 members, a four year old girl, more powerful than the leader himself. I had all this power, but dreamt of nothing morethan to be loved. If I couldn't be loved from within this organization, maybe I should abandon the life of a 'worthless tool' and search elsewhere...

Before I exited headquarters, located in Goldenrod City, I was confornted by my older brother, Zero, accompanied by his Charizard.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Zero asked.

"I...I wish to be loved..." I replied. "Father...I do not consider him a dearly beloved."

I looked into Zero's eyes.

"I see it in your eyes. You care for me very much, but you can't get to comfortable with me. Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't want to make the same mistake twice," Zero said with his voice full of remorse.

"Twice?" I said confused.

"You shall leave before word of your opposition spreads," Zero said as he and Charizard allowed me to proceed to the outside world.

Goldenrod City was just like an empty wasteland, where I wandered endlessly, without knowledge of whether I'm lost or not.

After a full day of walking, I became tired, hungry, and depressed. I had somehow wandered toward the outskirts of town.

"...Where did I honestly think I could go?" I said to myself.

The night sky had set it. I had approached a dark meadow of roses that were beamed down on by the moolight. I stared at the roses remembering that they were the most beautiful flowers in the world.

"Roses alone, make me desire to live on. They are a symbol of my empty life," I said to myself as I picked a rose.

An empty life in which I was never given a true name. Roses filled my empty life...Roses were my life...Roses were who I was. I had named myself Rose from that point onwards as I contiued through the meadow, picking the red flower I loved so much.

A few hours later, at tht top of the night, I had stumbled upon an abandoned house, still on the outskirts of Goldenrod City. I entered the house and immediately layed eyes on an empty living room. I entered a hallway which led me to a room with blood stains on the walls and floor. There was a picture in the room, a picture that included you, Chapel, and your mother whom I later discovered was deceased.

**End Flashback**

"...You were at my old house..." Chapel said.

"Yes, now shall I continue?" I asked.

**Flashback**

The night I had spent at the abandoned house was dark, cold, and lonely. I began to think abouthow lonely my life has really been. I began to wonder, once again, if I would ever be loved. Later that night, I was woken up by a rather mysterious figure you call the virus, Missingno.

"...What's a little girl like you doing here?" Missingno asked.

"I'm lonely...And have nowhere else to go..." I answered.

I explained my entire life to Missingno, who was visibly sympathetic for me.

"Well, I can love you, then you won't be lonely anymore," Missingno said.

I said nothing, I simply hugged Missingno, accepting his friendship request. But when my heart came in contct with the virus, I was given blessings considered abnormal to the rest of the world. These blessings came in the form of powers that even pokemon couldn't stand up to. There powers were cosidered blessings to myself, but the rest of the world wasn't ready for what they call and'anomoly'. I was run out of Goldenrod City, and wandered endlessly every night with the virus in both of our hearts, just like a ghost...

**End Flashback**

"So, is it possible for me to use these powers?" Chapel asked.

"Remember, only a person mentally superior, like me, can learn to use these powers," I said.

"...I didn't know Missingno infected other people besides us," Chapel said.

"'Us', what do you mean 'us'?" I asked with a curious looked. "You never knew me until now, so what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Your brother and I," Chapel said.

"Zero was affected by Missingno?" I asked.

"No, your other brother," Chapel said.

My eyes shot wide open.

"What other brother?" I asked.

**To Be Continued**

_So, if Rose is related to Zero, then she's also related to someone you guys all know, and she doesn't even know it. Stay tuned for next Chapter and please review on how I did this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon Virus Version**

_Alright, Chapter 16 is here now. Not much else to say, but PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy._

**Chapter 16: A Worthless Tool**

**Chapel's POV**

"What other brother?" Rose asked with a curious look on her face.

This girl...never knew she had a second brother? I thought about that for a moment and realized Rose's question was quite logical.

"You mentioned that Zero was your brother, did you not?" I asked.

Rose nodded yes.

"Well, Zero also has a younger brother, 13 years old. I share all of this boy's memories, and I don't remember the two of you ever meeting..." I explained.

"So, there's still a chance I could be loved in a family friendly atmosphere?" Rose asked as she smiled.

"Not exactly." I sad with a sad expression on my face. "This boy...cannot love anyone, not even himself because his heart is with me now. But he does retain a will to help those who share a deep connection with him, which is what keeps him from giving up on his goal; destroying Team Neo Snagem," I explained.

"Neo Snagem?" Rose asked.

"You said tomorrow is your birthday. Well-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Tomorrow is also the day we turned our backs, and abandoned our long lost beloved," A young man said from behind.

We both turned toward the man, and we weren't surprised by what we saw.

"Zero..." I said.

"Brother..." Rose said. "But why weren't you there for mother and I that day? And why would you abandon a loved one like that?"

"Atticus, married our mother twice...Seth had another father when he was born, and Atticus had no intention on raising a child that wasn't his." Zero explained.

"So, father abused HIM just like he did me. And YOU, Brother, just stood there and did nothing about it," Rose said growing upset.

**Rose's POV**

Father...treated another beloved like he was just a worthless tool. I began to form tears in my eyes, because I finally got why Father never treated Zero the way he treated my lost brother and I.

"You are, Father's favorite...are you not, Brother?" I began to float, losing control of my power. "You and Father think of us as nothing but worthless tools! We're trash, aren't we?!"

"No, it's not what you think!" Zero said.

"Right! You wouldn't believe what a worthless tool like me has to say!" I yelled as I flew into Zero, knocking him into the meadow of roses.

"W-What are you!" Zero asked with fear.

I floated above Zero...

"You think I'm a worthless tool! But I was trained to be physically and mentally superior to you! I am no longer 26! I am a virus! I am Rose!" Rose yelled she repeatedly struck a downed Zero who's face was becoming red.

**Chapel's Pov**

Rose...she is not evil. She is just misunderstood by the whole world. Rose's only wish is to be loved, and the world pushes her away with hatred. She's always been alone, until now, when I wished to establish a connection.

"Now you die!" Rose yelled as she was about to crush Zero's throat.

"No! Rose, wait!" I said as I ran to Rose and hugged her.

Rose immediately shook me off as I fell to the ground. Rose's heart was filled with rage...she had lost control of her power. Rose then regained control of her power when she saw me in distress.

"_Gasp! _Chapel!" Rose yelled as the flew to comfort me. "Chapel..."

"Don't ever feel alone, because I'll always love you. Our contact with Missingno has made a connection between us. And we'll always be in each other's hearts," I said as I hugged a concerned Rose.

Not only that, but Neo Snagem will keep a close eye out for your capture, Rose, is Chapel fails to find the purifier, Celebi." Wes said as he approached us.

"Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Chapel, your whereabouts have revealed to us another curse brought upon by the virus," Wes said.

"What do you want from me?" Rose said as she stood up.

"The capture of a 'worthless tool', like you," Wes said with an evil smirk.

"No! No no no! I am not a worthless tool!" Rose yelled as she proceeded to attack Wes.

"How pitiful..." Wes said calmly as he simply grabbed Rose by her long hair.

"Against Zero, you are formidable. But against me, you are what both you and I say: A worthless tool," Wes said as he started pulling Rose's hair.

Rose screamed as Wes lifted her entire figure by her hair, using only one hand.

"No...no, Wes, let her go!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wes ssaid.

That was my cue to forcefully free Rose from Wes' grip, but as I started -

"Espeon, Psychic," Wes said as he called Espeon from it's pokeball using his free hand.

Espeon used it's Psychic power to freeze me where I was. Wes then calmly approached an immobilized me and softly touched my chin.

"This is a warning: With the virus in contact with 26, Neo Snagem won't need you alive should you fail to capture Celebi. Oh, and good luck on your journey, soon to come," Wes said.

Espeon released me, while Wes simply tossed Rose as if she were nothing but a stick. Wes retrieved an unconscious Zero and spoke to him.

"You shall receive the highest level training before your next operation, Commander Zero," Wes said as he and Espeon retreated.

"My journey?" I said to myself, not knowing what Wes was talking about.

I then attended to Rose, obviously harmed by Wes' threats. Rose said nothing as she remained down in the dark field of roses. She was staring at the night sky as she started speaking.

"My 'other brother'...I must find him..." Rose said.

"I share his memories...he will come to us soon," I said.

Rose said nothing, she just simply tilted her head up and looked at me.

"He is on a journey to get strong enough to destroy Team Neo Snagem. So in order to evaluate how his strength progresses, he plans on visiting the gyms in Johto, accompanied by his pokemon and friends." I explained.

Down the meadow, the light had started to emerge within the endless blanket of black sky as dark clouds were approaching Violet City as well.

"The night is almost dead. I must disappear now, until it it born again..." Rose said as she started floating away.

"Wait!" I said as Rose started floating away.

"There is one wish I ask of you to fulfill," Rose said. "Please keEp my brother in Violet City tonight. I would like to meet him, and form a 'loving connection'."

"I promise..." I said as Rose floated away in the distant forest, where the world that curses her has no clue of her whereabouts.

I headed toward the Violet City limit, awaiting 'his' arrival.

**Seth's POV**

"...Violet City is near, you know?" Yumi asked.

Yumi has matured. She's learned to calm down, somewhat, and isn't as absent-minded since her episode in Marion City.

I nodded to Yumi's question in agreement.

We had neared a Violet City that was now in sight in the distance. But before the moment of our arrival, we had come across a familiar foe.

"So, you've finally made it, Beth," Dustin said as he approached us.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Yumi asked calmly.

"The first gym is always a challenge, so why not get some last minute training in for myself. Well, an opponent like Beth WOULD only be a training session, since the loser couldn't win a battle to save his life," Dustin said.

"Hmph," I said calmly. "Underestimating your opponent will only lead to your downfall..."

"Seth?" Yumi said confused as this time, she didn't forcefully volunteer me into a battle.

"My losses have only made me better." I said.

I then turned to Dustin.

"How's three on three sound?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me since I already know your going to lose again," Dustin said.

Playing smarter meant playing strategically, so I taught my pokemon moves based on the pokemon I've seen Dustin use before: Totadile and Starly.

"Mawile, battle stance!" I said as I sent out Mawile.

"Wile," Mawile cried.

"Why start with Mawile?" Yumi asked.

I made no reply as Yumi was unaware of my plan.

"Alright, Staravia, I choo-" Dustin was suddenly halted.

Not only was Dustin halted, but Yumi, Mawile, and Chikorita as well. The grey, clouded sky turned into a dark shade of pink, and the wind halted as well. It was as if time itself had stopped all together. And before I knew it, I had been transported to the fragments of what was left of my heart.

**Location: Seth's heart**

"Seth..." A voice said as a familiar figure appeared before me.

"Missingno?" I said.

"Your arrival iN Violet City is first priority right now," Missingno said.

**Location: Back to the battle**

I then came to back in the real world which was still halted. I touched Yumi, Mawile, and Chikorita as they were freed of the halt.

"Woah...What happened? And Why is the sky pink?" Yumi asked.

"We need to hurry to Violet City," I said.

We all ran toward the Violet City entrance. Dustin was left halted, but the effect soon wore off.

**Location: Violet City Entrance**

The time our paths cross is near...

She was waiting for me... We were one in the same life, as she's seen my ventures. Her goal is still unkNown to me because I don't know as much about her as she knows about me. But now we meet as we drive deeper into the depths of our dark saga. My name is Seth...as her name, is Chapel.

"Should we find a place to formally greet each other?" Chapel said as she approached us.

I nodded yes.

"Uh, Seth, do you know this girl?" Yumi asked as she, Mawile and Chikorita all looked confused.

"I know more about Seth than he does himself..." Chapel said as she started walking into town. "Follow me."

**Location: Sprout Tower**

We accompanied Chapel to an empty sanctum heavily decorated with Bellsprout statues. The sanctum carried a dark tone to it due to the blanket of dark clouds covering the sky outside. We had approached a dining area, ready to formally introduce ourselves. When suddenly, a Chimecho approached me very happily.

"That's just Chim, and he know very well who you are," Chapel said with a smile.

I didn't reply...

Chapel then turned to Yumi, who was in awe of the sanctum that surrounded her.

"So, you must be Yumi," Chaple said.

"How do you know my name?" Yumi asked with her hands on her hips.

"I saw the Marion City Contest," Chapel said hesitantly.

Yumi didn't know, but Chapel knew her from my memories. In fact, Yumi had no clue about Missingno whatsoever. My heart, my family, none of which I've said a word about to Yumi.

"I'm Chapel, by the way," Chapel said to Yumi.

"Well, pleased to meet you!" Yumi said with excitement.

"And Seth, I see you've got two adorable pokemon with you," Chapel said as she looked as Chikorita and Mawile, who was still outside of her pokeball. "So, I'm starting a journey today. And I was wondering, since I already know you, Seth, may I accompany you on your journey?"

Both Chikorita and Mawile happily greeted Chapel and Chime...

"So, enough with the formalities, let's talk business now." I said.

"Team Neo Snagem is increasing their forces as the days and nights pass. And with time, comes not only knowledge, but the healing of old wounds as the organization grows stronger, fixing their faults. However, Neo Snagem's opposition continues to improve as well, creating a balance that with soon crumble in the near future. WE are the opposition, and we shall pledge our allegiance as our wish to destroy Neo Snagem bonds us together." Chapel explained.

"But wait, what happened to doing gym battles, and the Pokemon League?" Yumi asked.

"Gym are just a side quest to give me knowledge of my progress. I never said anything about entering any Pokemon League, although whether or not I participate is uncertain. But I'll still stick with you, Yumi, for you contests," I said.

I honestly couldn't care less about Pokemon Contests. But I believe there's power in numbers, and Yumi could help me on my quest to destroy Team Neo Snagem. But I said nothing about that when Yumi hugged me as a 'thank you'.

"Now, what I do know about Neo Snagem is a mission named after myself, Operation Chapel, is a company-wide warrant for my capture. The reasons are 'private', but an agreement between Neo Snagem and I was made for the capture of the Purifier, Celebi," Chapel said.

"Why would they want Celebi?" Yumi asked.

"To destroy any source of purification for the shadow pokemon, currently in use by Neo Snagem..." Chapel replied.

"And just where do you find the purifier?" I asked.

"That I don't know. Which is why I am embarking on a journey to find Celebi. Which leads me to my next question. Seth, you and I are familiar with each other, so may I accompany you on your journey?" Chapel asked.

"Well, I'm only accompanying Yumi on her journey, so I guess her answer will be final," I said.

And of course, Yumi didn't hesitate to say yes. I guess Yumi is still quite the talkative one even after Marion City.

"Oh, and Seth, a favor was asked of me to ask you," Chapel said.

I simply looked at Chapel in the eyes, ready for the question.

"Will you stay here in Violet City overnight?" Chapel asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go into detail. Your mind would turn against you if I told you now," Chapel said.

"Come on, Seth, we'll at least be able to sleep on an actual bed at the Pokemon Center tonight," Yumi said trying to persuade me.

"Sure thing..." I said with my eyes closed, wondering what Chapel couldn't tell me.

"Now, as far as what we do today, I shall accompany you," Chapel said as she stood up.

"Well, I WAS just coming and going after I beat the Violet City Gym." I said.

"The why aren't you at the gym right now? Come on!" Yumi said as she started dragging me.

**Location: Violet City Gym**

We had arrived at the Violet City Gym, which looked more like a skyscraper. Before we proceeded, I was stopped by a very obnoxious Dustin, confused on how I left our earlier confrontation.

We both said nothing. We simply returned to the battle mode situation we were in before entering Violet City.

"Mawile, ready?" I asked as Mawile stepped up in her battle stance.

"Totadile, I choose you!" Dustin said as he called Totadile.

I had readied to call the first attack, but would the interruptions never end? There was a loud boom that had come from Sprout Tower.

"What was that?" Yumi asked as she was shaking in fear.

"They've arrived..." A voice said as a man exited the gym.

"Falkner..." Chapel said.

"Falkner?" Dustin said to himself.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked.

"Team Neo Snagem..." Falkner said.

**To Be Continued.**

_So, our trio is finally complete, but before Seth can challenge the Violet City Gym, the remainder of the day and night will be spent taking care of priority business. So PLEASE REVIEW and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	17. Stealing What Is Already Stolen

**Pokemon: Virus Version **

**Chapter 17: Stealing What Is Already Stolen**

_Hey guys, so Chapter 17 is here. Now can you guys please let me know on how I do with the point of views (POV's) this chapter because they change alot._

**Location: Top of Sprout Tower**

**Wes' POV**

Team Neo Snagem has set up shop at Sprout Tower here in Violet City. Though I am not in charge of this mission, I am here to give directions for Commanders 19 and 21. I was about to retreat to headquaters because my presence would only burden Chapel and myself after last night's confrontation with 26.

"Now, all persons in possession of Bellsprout shall be captured and recruited into Neo Snagem. Our organization has developed duplicates of my trademark Snag Machine, which I have entrusted to several Neo Snagem grunts in Sprout Tower's lower levels. Many unranked Neo Snagem grunt are present, and you two are permitted to use force in necessary." I explained.

"21, would it be too much to ask for you to stay out of my way this time? You're always ruining my missions," 19 said calmly.

"Why must you always blame everyone else for your failures?" 21 asked.

"Now now! You both have been on the failing end of many of our recent missions. So this time, failure will not be tolerated," I said.

"Yes, Commander Wes," 19 and 21 addressed to me at the same time.

"Metagross, Magnet Rise," I said as I sent out Metagross.

I then hopped on a hovering Metagross, readying my retreat.

"N.S(Neo Snagem) 2 to N.S.1, Commander Wes returning to Goldenrod Headquarters," I said to my communicator, making my whereabouts known as I retreated with Metagross.

**There is no POV at this time...**

**Location: Inside Sprout Tower**

Neo Snagem grunts who are unranked flooded the interior of Sprout Tower as the Bellsprout elders have been outnumbered.

"Bellsprout, dogded it," one elder yelled.

"Sprout," Bellsprout cried as it dodged a Gligar's Guillotine attack.

"Stop, then aim Guillotine!" A Neo Snagem grunt yelled.

The Gligar then stopped to aim Guillotine at Bellsprout, which hit without fail. Not only did Bellsprout faint, but it was snagged as well. This had become a familiar sight within Sprout Tower as all who opposed Neo Snagem were defeated, While only the more youthful were captured and forcefully recruited into the Neo Snagem organization. The opposition couldn't tell, but these grunts were using Shadow Pokemon

**21's pov**

"21, maintain stability in the first floor. And try not to fail like you do every other mission," 19 said.

"What's up with you blaming everyone else for your problems?" I asked as I went to the first floor.

19 and I were both commanders, but he's ranked higher than me, so we're not always on the same page. I remember 26 wanting friendship rather than alliances back when she was in Neo Snagem, and I guess her attitude has rubbed off on me since she left.

Conflict...What does conflict resolve? And what resolves conflict? Does conflict resolve conflict?

**Seth's POV**

My eyes shot wide open as I heard this 'Falkner' mention Team Neo Snagem was at Sprout Tower.

"We need to stop them," Falkner said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Team Neo Snagem grows day by day. So we need their increasing numbers to slow if we ever want to destroy the organization," Chapel said.

"We must go!" Falkner said as he, Chime and Chaple started toward the tower.

"Hey, wait up!" Yumi said as she, Mawile, Chikorita, and myself followed.

"Hey, what about our battle?!" Dustin said as he started following us as well.

A few minutes later, we were all still on our way to Sprout Tower when Chapel and I said something.

**Chapel's POV**

"...The Shadow Pokemon are near..." I said as we stopped.

"Shadow Pokemon?" Dustin said confused.

"What are they?" Yumi asked.

"They're basically tools that give Neo Snagem the upper hand in battles.

"How do you know about Neo Snagem?" Seth asked.

"I had a challenger by the name of Noah yesterday. He was very knowledgeable of the spreading of Neo Snagem, so he warned me and said himself he'd go as far as sacrificing his life to destroy one specific member in Team Neo Snagem. He was strong, and a passion surrounded his hatred for Neo Snagem," Falkner explained.

"Hey, I remember bumping into a 'Noah' in New Bark Town on the day (Chapter 1) I received my first pokemon." Dustin said.

"We've crossed paths with Noah a couple of times as well," Yumi said.

"Knowing Noah, he's probably already at Sprout Tower." Falkner said.

**Noah's POV**

**Location: Sprout Tower 5th Floor**

I had covertly scanned Sprout Tower, but nothing...

"I guess he's not assigned to this mission..." I said.

I've been in search of Commander 07 since the start of my journey...I guess I'll have to get 07's attention by sabotaging Operation: Sprout Tower.

I had approached a balcone just outside the tower and stared at the cloudy sky. As I looked down near the entrance of the building, I spotted a group of familiars approaching Sprout Tower. The group included Seth, Yumi, Falkner, that 'Buzz' kid I ran into in New Bark Town, and a girl dressed in a Pokemon Ranger outfit I didn't know. A Chikorita, Mawile, Chimecho, and Totadile were also outside of their pokeballs.

"You should prepare for the worst should you fail to repel Neo Snagem." I yelled getting the group's attention.

"Noah!" Falkner said as the group stopped.

"I believe Pidgeot shall overpower Neo Snagem from the top to bottom," I yelled.

"What's he talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Noah and I shall clear the top half of the tower, while YOU clear the bottom," Falkner said to the four trainers.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good," Falkner said as he got out a pokeball. "Pidgeot, fly me to that balcony."

And there, I was approached by Falkner and Pidgeot who landed right in front of me.

"Shall we start?" I asked.

We both started toward the deeper interior of Sprout Tower...

**Seth's POV**

"Maw Mawile Mawile," Mawile cried as she stepped up to lead us through the tower.

"What's she saying?" Yumi asked.

I remembered what Slowking told me about Mawile. Her reason for joining me on this journey was to become a stronger leader, so I agreed and spoke.

"Let her lead us," I said calmly.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh please. Why should I let a girly pokemon like that lead me?" Dustin asked in an arrogant tone.

Mawile, Chikorita, Chapel, and Yumi all gave Dustin and Totadile nasty looks. Well, they are girls...

"Well, it's not like anyone asked you come," I said as Mawile and I started inside the tower.

The girls and the pokemon followed as Yumi stuck her tongue out at Dustin.

"Well it's not like anyone asked me NOT to come either," Dustin said as he and Totadile followed.

"Oh no..." Chapel gasped as we entered the tower.

There was an abundance of forced captures of the more youthful of the Bellsprout trainers. The eldes' Bellsprout were all being snagged as Team Neo Snagem started to gain the upper hand.

"Maw Mawile Maw," Mawile cried as she started talking to Chikorita.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as the gestured us to follow her.

I attempted to follower them, but Mawile stopped me by pulling on my pant leg.

"What's with you?" I asked.

Mawile simply nodded her head sideways, letting me know not to follow Yumi, Chapel, and Chikorita.

"You want us to split up to cover more ground, don't you," I asked.

Mawile nodded yes as I followed her to the nearest elder.

"What happened here?" Dustin asked the elder.

"I happened," A voice said as a man approached Mawile, Dustin, and I.

The man had on a maroon, long vest with a grey v-neck t-shirt. He also had black hair and wore a maroon hat. He had on black skinny jeans and black boots.

"Neo Snagem..." I said.

"Commander 21, set." the man said.

**Noah's POV**

"Weavile, Blizzard, full power!" I said to my recently caught pokemon.

"Vile!" Weavile cried as it launched a Blizzard that knocked out a horde of snagged Bellsprout.

"No way..." A grunt said as he and his fellow grunts were out of usable pokemon

"The fourth floor is clear now," Falkner said as both he a Pidgeot walked back upstairs from the fourth floor.

"I'm done with the fifth floor, and the others are on the first floor, I expect," I said.

"So that leaves the second and third floors," Falkner said as we both went down to the third floor.

As Falkner, Pidgeot, Weavile and I approached the third floor, the floor was empty, much to our surprise. Only a single man was present.

"I think we're expected," Falkner said.

That so," The man said.

The man wore a grey vest that's buttoned up and wore a black undershirt, pants and boots.

"19..." I said.

**Yumi's POV**

Chapel, Chime, Chikorita and I had split up with Seth, Mawile, and Dustin to cover more ground as we followed Chikorita to the second floor. When we got there, the fight between the eldes and the Neo Snagem grunts had quelled for the most part.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well-" Chapel was interrupted when she spotted a Bellsprout that landed in front of her.

"No! Bellsprout!" An elder yelled.

"Gligar, finish with Guillotine!" A grunt said.

Gligar brutally clipped Bellsprout's skinny body and used a Gullotine that instantly defeated Bellsprout.

"Wow, that's awfully violent for just a battle," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried in agreement.

I then looked at the grunt who was staring at me for some reason.

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"You, cutie," The grunt said.

"Ugh, what a dog," I said as I turned my head away.

"Hey, Yumi, do you see that fallen grunt right next to you?" Chapel said.

"What of it?" I asked.

"That machine on his left arm - The Snag Machine - take it. You going to need it..." Chapel said.

"Why?" I asked as I retrieved the Snag Machine.

"That Gligar... It's a Shadow Pokemon. Shadow Pokemon tend to be more brutal than regular pokemon." Chapel explained.

"Which is why Gligar did what it did to Bellsprout just now." I said as I put on the Snag Machine. "So now, I've gotta snag it, I know."

"Right," Chapel said.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" I asked.

Chikorita felt a bit uneasy. Maybe because she still hasn't won her first battle yet.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Chapel said.

Chikorita stepped forward to oppose Gligar, despita a lack of confidence.

"So that's how it's gonna be, cutie?" The grunt said.

I simply smirked before making the first move.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" I said.

"Gligar, make this quick and use Guillotine," The grunt said.

Chikorita and Gligar both charged at each other with their respective moves. As the smoke cleared, I was astonished at how easily Chikorita fainted.

"Guillotine instantly knocks out an opponent if it manages to hit," Chapel said.

"Chikorita..." I said as I walked over to an exhausted Chikorita. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

I picked up Chikorita and held her as I sent out my next pokemon.

"Fennekin, it's your show!" I said as I called Fennekin.

"Fen," Fennekin cried as she was concerned about Chikorita.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Chapel said.

"Fennekin, watch out for Gligar's pincers." I said to Fennekin. "Use Will-o-Wisp!"

"Dodge it!" The grunt said.

Gligar managed to dodge the Will-o-Wisp with relative ease, but my contest training would prove very useful at this point.

"Change direction with Psychic!" I said.

"Fen," Fennkin cried as she used Psychic to redirect Will-o-W-isp toward Gligar.

"Gligar!" Gligar cried as he got burnt.

"What?!" The grunt said in disbelief.

"Now, use Flame Charge!" I said as Fennekin started charging toward Gligar, engulfed in flames.

"Dodge it, quick!" The grunt said.

Gligar didn't dodge. He was so distracted by his burn, that he didn't hear a word the grunt was saying.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?!" The grunt said as he grew frustrated with Gligar.

"Yumi, now. Use the Snag Machine," Chapel said.

Chapel knew this was the perfect time to catch Gligar, since it has a status problem.

"Pokeball, snag it!" I said as I threw a pokeball at a burning Gligar.

"No!" The grunt said.

It was as if a hand reache out and grabbed Gligar, forcing him into the pokeball. After wiggling on the ground for a few moments, the pokeball clicked shut, indicating that I had just caught, or 'snagged' Gligar. I said nothing as I simply walked past Fennekin and approached the pokeball.

"Would celebrating be right?" I asked myself." I technically just stole a pokemon..."

"Fen?" Fennekin cried confused as she approached me.

"Yumi..." Chapel said.

"Wow, cutie. You may be an idiot for getting hit by Guillotine, but you sure can battle. We wouldn't mind recruiting someone like you..." The grunt said as he was out of usable pokemon.

"Hmph," I said as I turned my head away.

As Fenneking and I walked away from the grunt, Chapel walked toward the grunt and spoke.

"Snagging isn;t stealing if the pokemon's already stolen. Your attitude toward Gligar proved that Gligar isn't yours." Chapel said as she started walking away." Officer Jenny will be here soon to arrest all the fallen grunts here."

Fennekin, Chapel, and I all turned our attention toward a Chikorita who was still in my arms. She despaired over losing yet another battle...

"Chikorita..." Chapel said.

"Come on! Cheer up! I know you never want to give like Seth, but you don't wanna become a downer like him too," I said with a smile teasing Seth behind his back. "You'll get that first win eventually, then you'll at least have momentum."

Chikorita said nothing as she was still so exhausted, she could barely move. So I kept her in my arms as we all started back toward the first floor to reunite with Seth, Mawile, Dustin, and Totadile.

**Seth's POV**

The Neo Snagem grunt had introduced himself.

"Commander 21, set," 21 said.

"Ha! 21? What kind of a name is 21?!," Dustin said while teasing 21.

"Mawile, ready?" I asked Mawile, readying her battle stance.

"I-" 21 sounded conflicted. "I won't fight you..."

**To Be Continued...**

_So, this chapter has revealed that Yumi has adapted at least some reserve in her personality since Marion City. What will is be like having a Shadow Pokemon? And what will become of 19 and 21. Be sure to read next chapter and please review._


	18. Chapter 18: What Does Conflict Resolve?

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 18: What Does Conflict Resolve?**

_Hello people. Sorry I didn't post last week, But I was working on a few more chapters to post this week. I finally on Spring Break and I plan on posting Monday through Thursday this week, and maybe Friday. So enjoy and please leave a review letting me know how I do._

**Location: Sprout Tower**

**Seth's POV**

What does conflict resolve?

"I-I won't fight you," 21 said.

"What?" Dustin said confused.

I guess there's a first for everything, including a Neo Snagem member who refuses to fight.

"What does conflict resolve? And what will resolve conflict?" 21 asked.

21's talk about conflict is making me feel conflicted. An enemy that won't attack? It doesn't add up.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I asked growing frustrated.

"Just believe me, I don't believe conflict will resolve conflict..." 21 said.

"Come on, Beth, are you going to attack him or not?" Dustin asked.

"I-I don't know..." I said.

I've always been conflicted with the rest of the world. And to this day I'm still labeled a loser, a failure, and just mad. People have never stopped verbally attacking me, so I decided not to stop attacking them.

"I've never backed down from Neo Snagem, and I won't start now!" I said. "Mawile, use Bi-" I was interrupted.

"So now you think beating a defenseless man will make all your problems go away?" Chapel said as she and Yumi returned to the first floor.

"If he won't defend himself, then his death will be more quicker and painless," I said.

"How can you say something like that? How do you think 21 will feel just allowing you to kill him?" Chapel asked.

"Seth, we've been on our journey for awhile now, and you've never even tried to understand how other people feel," Yumi said concerned. "I'm always trying to help you when something may be wrong, but you always leave me out. How do you think I feel?"

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she looked at me, awaiting my next command.

"What should I do?" I asked myself as I got on my knees and started questioning myself.

All these thoughts are overwhelming me. How do I understand what another person feels? My heart is conflicting with itself. Do I even know how myself feels?

"Get up and strike him down!" Noah said as he, Falkner, and Pidgeot approached us.

"Noah, what are you saying?! We don't even know if 21 did anything wrong!" Chapel yelled.

"21 is a memberr of Team Neo Snagem. Even if he hasn't done anything wrong, you can't take any chances. 21 must go down just like his friend," Noah said.

"Friend?" Chapel said confused.

A Gurdurr, accompanying Noah, waas carrying a man who appeared to be unconscious.

"19 was never my friend," 21 said. "He would always blame everyone else for his problems, which resulted in many conflicts that were never resolved. In fact, it pleases me to see him defeated right now."

"What?" Yumi and Dustin said at the same time.

"So you attacked him even after all his pokemon fainted?" Chapel asked in a frustrated tone.

"Now I'll digress," Falkner said. "Seth, attack 21."

"No, Seth, don't do it!" Chapel yelled.

"How do you think 21 will feel?" Yumi asked.

"Don't listen to them! You shouldn't take any chances with Neo Snagem!" Noah yelled.

A new, unfamiliar emotion had surrounded my heart. This, is anger. I didn't want to show my anger because the conflict is only making itself worst right now. I had to use conflict to resolve conflict.

After thinking for a moment, I noticed Yumi was holding an exhausted Chikorita.

"Yumi, who did that to Chikorita?" I asked.

Yumi was hesitant to say a Neo Snagem grunt hurt Chikrorita. That sight alone brought me to a conclusion: conflict resolves conflict. And Chikorita's condition prompted me to attack.

"Mawile, attack the worthless piece of Neo Snagem trash now," I said.

"Noo!" Chapel yelled.

But before Mawile made contact with 21, Officer Jenny had finally arrived with reinforcements, stopping any further action from the rest of us. Despite attempting to harm a defenseless 21, I claimed it was an act of self-defense, clearing my name. All of the wounded were taken for medical treatment, while the Neo Snagem grunts, 19,and 21 were arrested and defeated. As for all the pokemon that weren't snagged, they were taken to the Pokemon Center for treatment.

**Location: Violet City Pokemon Center**

I needed some time alone to distance myself and think. All my pokemon were with Yumi and Chapel, still getting to know each other, while I was sitting at a far table by myself.

Using my pokemon with intention to kill another human being...What's happened to me? Noah wanted me to attack without hesitation. Is THAT what 'stronger' mean to him? I remember when Noah told me 'I needed to become stronger if I wanted to beat Neo Snagem', and tried to comprehend the effect those words had on me. Before I started to lose it again, I was approached by Yumi, Mawile, and Chikorita. Yumi sat right next to me and looked me right in the eyes in what was a silent moment. Chikorita hooped on to the table right in front of me while Mawile sat on my lap.

"...You're hiding something from us..." Yumi said.

I said nothing as Yumi, Chikorita, and Mawile had looks of concern on their faces.

"How do you think Mawile would've felt knowing for the rest of her life that she killed someone?" Yumi asked.

I still said nothing as Mawile and I looked at each other.

"I've noticed that Chikorita is very close to you. You understand how she feels and you never give up on her. But you're so dense and heartless towards everyone else. You never let anyone in your circle. You never wanna tell what's on your mind either," Yumi said.

I looked down, thinking about Yum'i word's.

"I've traveled with you long enough to know we should've established a stronger connection by now. I care too much about you to just let you become a killer. And I want to be there when you need me most. I see people always trying to discourage you and Chikorita, but you never give up. I won't give up on you either, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," Yumi said.

"I don't need anyone to feel sorry for , I can't tell anyone what's wrong... At least not until the time is right." I said.

"Well, can I at least help you understand how other people feel? How WE feel?" Yumi asked referring Chikorita, Mawile, and herself.

"I looked at Yumi with an unsure look.

"I don't know how," I said.

"Well then, I'll show you!" Yumi said as she got me out of my chair and hugged me passionately.

Mawile, who was on my lap, fell to the ground as I was forced up.

"Now I feel like comforting you right now," Yumi said.

After a few seconds, I tried to get Yumi off me, but she resisted.

"When a girl hugs you, you're supposed to hug her back," Yumi said. "It's how she feels."

I could see Mawile and Chikorita giggling. I didn't understand why though.

"I bet you have no clue what those two are thinking," Yumi said.

"They're thinking that it's embarrassing that your girlfriend is in so much control right now," Dustin said as he approached us, still hugging.

"Girlfriend?" I said confused.

"Just ignore him," Yumi said calmly.

I then pushed Yumi off me and addressed Dustin.

"Who'll battle Falkner first tommorow?" Dustin asked.

"We'll just have to pick up where we left off. How about a three on three battle right now?" I said.

"The winner will challenge Falkner first," Dustin said.

I then approached Gible, Elekid, and Murkrow, who were still with Chapel and Chime, to let them know we were about to battle.

We had made our way to a battlefield located just outside the Pokemon Center. I approached Chikorita, who had just about zero confidence in herself.

"Don't worry, you'll get your win today," I said.

I then turned to Mawile and adressed her.

"Mawile, you're a fine leader, which is why I'm choosing you first," I said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she stepped up in her battle stance.

"Elekid, Gible, Murkrow, return," I said as I recalled the three.

_To be honest, I'm running out of confidence as well. If I lose this battle, it'll prove that I haven't gotten stronger at all. I could just turn back a give up if this journey really is a waste of time. _I though to myself.

"Do you really think you can win, Beth?" Dustin asked.

"Well-" Yumi said before I replied

"To be honest, I don't know if I can. Losing this battle will mean I'm still just as weak as when I left New Bark Town. And if I'm still THAT weak, I'll just turn back and save the time I haven't already wasted, that is if I lose," I said.

Everyone was shocked at my words. Especially Yumi and Chikorita, because my patience has finally run out.

"Seth...What's happening to you?" Yumi asked herself.

"Now, send your first pokemon," I said.

"Fine, if you want to get sent home crying like baby, I'll be glad to assist you. Go, Timburr!" Dustin said as he sent out a grey pokemon with a dark purple nose, carrying a wooden stick. "This boy is sure to crush that girly Mawile of yours."

"Timburr?" Yumi said confused as she got out her powder blue Pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon: Timburrs fights by swinging a piece of lumber around and it is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty._

_Let's see, so Timburr's fighting type moves should do normal damaged since Mawile is a Steel and Fairy type. And Mawile does know a fairy type move, so I've got the advantage. But I can't let Dustin know about that advantage early, so I'll hold back for now and then oneshot it with a Fairy Type move._ I thought to myself.

"Mawile, use Power-Up Punch," I said, making the first move.

"Wile," Mawile cried as she started toward Timburr.

"Timburr, use Bulk Up and take the hit," Dustin said.

Timburr raised it's Attack and Defense and was able to take the hit, no problem.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Beth," Dustin said.

"Perhaps you didn't know about Power-Up Punch effect that raise Mawile's attack power. So if you were to use Bulk Up again, the end result would be the same." I said. "Mawile, Power-Up Punch, one more time."

"Ugh! Counter with Brick Break!" Dustin said.

The two attacks collided, but Mawile clearly had the advantage since Power-Up Punch raised her attack power again.

"Burr," Timburr cried as he was knocked on the ground, still with plenty of energy for battle.

Now way...I actually have the upper hand for the first time.

"Yeah, Come on! You two better win or you'll never hear the end of it from me!" Yumi yelled, excited ass usual.

Well, in this battle, winning is everything since it's baiscally a 'win or go home' mindset for me right now. But the pressure is easing off a bit. I just have to keep the momentum.

"Power-Up Punch, again," I said.

"Timburr, use your lumber to guard," Dustin said.

As Mawile neared Timbuur, the lumer Timburr always carries was able to take Power-Up Punch's damage.

"What?" I said.

"Sent her flying, now," Dustin said.

"Timburrrrr!" Timburr cried as he used the lumber to launch Mawile in the air.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Yumi yelled.

_Timburr's probalby taken enough damage for me to used that Fairy type move now. _I thought to myself.

"Mawile, descend and retaliate with Play Rough," I said.

"Wile," Mawile cried as she regained her focus.

"Timburr, quick, use-," Mawile descended too quickly for Dustin to call an attack.

There was a one-sided scuffle in Play Rough, clearly dominated by Mawile. When the scuffle cleared, Mawile stood proudly with one foot over a downed Timburr.

"No way. Seth, you finally won a battle!" Yumi said as she ran up and hugged me in excitement.

"Yumi, this battle isn't over," I said calmly.

"Oh, well keep it up, Mawile," Yumi said as she let go of me. "Oh, and Seth, how many times do I have to tell you: When a girl hugs you, you're supposed to hug back?"

She's just teasing me...

"Mawile, returned," I said as I recalled Mawile.

This whole journey, I've approached the 'getting stronger'subject all wrong. Getting stronger meant getting smarter as well. And getting smarter meant battling strategically, so I taught my other pokemon moves based on the pokemon I've seen with Dustin before: Totadile, and Starly.

"Timburr, return," Dusting said as he recalled his fainted pokemon.

"Chikorita..." I said as I turned toward Chikorita.

Chikorita was uneasy and had just about zero confidence in herself. It's been a couple of weeks and she still has yet to win a battle. Yumi told me I understood Chikorita more than anyone else, and that I needed to understand other people's feelings. I still don't have much of a heart, and I still don't know how I feel. Earlier today at Sprout Tower showed me how unforgiving I can be when someone harms Chikrota. And Chikorita has defended me in the same manner once before (Chapter 5). Then it hit me: The source of our strength comes from each other. So if we can turn that connection into our greates strength, we can't lose.

"I may have won with Mawile, but is Chikrota loses, that win will be irrelevant," I said.

"So that's means Chikorita's battle is basically all or nothing..." Yumi said.

Chikorita was pressured, but then I spoke.

"We'll win for each other, I promise," I said calmly.

Chikorita, still uneasy, steped up, hoping Herself and I would prove the whole world wrong aboutus. Despite this critical moment, I was still going to stick with my strategy, which heavily involved pokemon substitution.

"Alright, Staravia, go," Dustin said as he sent out his evolved Starly.

I awaited Dustin's first move as the blanket of cloyds, still covering the sky, was starting to clear.

"Alright, Staravia, Quick Attack," Dustin said.

"Quick, use Reflect," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she formed a clear barrier.

Quick Attack still hit, but the damage was split thanks to Reflect.

"Chikorita, come back," I said as I recalled Chikorita.

"What?" Yumi said confused.

"Why would you use a pokemon and not even call an attack," Dustin asked in an arrogant tone.

"Elekid, battle stance!" I said as I sent out Elekid.

"An electric type? Staravia, return," Dustin said as he recalled Staravia.

"Totadile, let's go!" Dustin said as he called on Totadile.

"Light Screen, quick," I said.

"El," Elekid cried as he formed a golden barrier.

"Totadile, Water Gnu! Dustin said.

Totadile launched Water Gun, but the Light Screen barrier cut the damage in half.

"Elekid, return," I said as I recalled Elekid.

"Again?" Yumi said confused.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" I asked.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she returned to the field.

"How pathetic, if Chikorita couldn't defeat Totadile once before, what maked today any different?" Dustin asked arrogantly.

"Chikorita, use Tackle," I said as Chikorita charged straight for Totadile.

"Use Rage," Dutsin said.

The twto attacks collided, but Chikorita made the stand due to Reflect.

"What?" Dustin said annoyed.

"Reflect's still in play too?" Yumi said confused.

"A combination of Light Screen and Reflect will create a perfect defense since both moth moves carry on to the next pokemon," I said.

"No way, he's got Dustin cornered..." Yumi said.

"Energy Ball," I said as Chikorita launched Energy Ball.

"Dodge, then use Bite!" Dustin said.

Like Dustin commnded, Totadile dodged Energy Ball and bit down on Chikorita's leaf using Bite.

"Get Totadile off you," I said.

It was no use. That jaw of Totadile's is so strong, Totadile held on with ease as Chikorita was struggling all of her energy away. After a few minutes of struggling, Chikorita became exhausted as she fell to the ground.

"No, Chikorita!" Yumi yelled.

"Ha, I told you Chikorita couldn't win," Dustin said.

And so, it appears I've lost a sudden death round with Chikorita... Is this really how my journey ends? No progress, no strength, and no hope of defeating Team Neo Snagem.

"Come on, Chikorita. You can't give up on me like this. We have to win this together, or therre won't be any point in this journey," I said.

I've never felt this emotional before...My heart being filled with emotions and experiences to replace the ones that have been lost. This emotion, is a mixture of pity and a will not to give up.

Totadile started back toward Dustin, assuming he had already won the battle, until Chikorita struggled to slowly get back on her feet.

"Chi..." Chikorita muttered as she started emitting a green aura.

"Overgrow..." I said.

"You've still got a chance, Seth," Yumi said.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried as she regained some of her energy, ready to continue the battle.

"Oh, so you're ready for more, eh?" Dustin said.

Totadile then turned back toward Chikorita to return to their battle.

"Totataa!" Totadile roared as he started glowing a white aura.

"What the? Why now?" Yumi said.

"Totadile's evolving..." I said.

**To Be Contiued...**

_So how will this sudden evolution affect the outcome of the battle? Stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review. Once again, I will be posting one chapter a day all week, so check back regularly._


	19. Chapter 19

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 19: Long Lost Beloved**

_Chapter 19 is here...Not much else to say but enjoy and please review letting me know how I do. Also, I finally have a drawing of Seth's design on deviantart. I will try and have the link on my profile._

**Seth's POV**

When Totadile stopped glowing, it turned into a bigger pokemon. It's jaws certainly have grown too.

"Naw," The evolved Totadile cried.

Dustin took out his red pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

The pokedex read:

_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon: When Croconaw bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses it's fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly._

This is it, it's all or nothing. If Chikorita loses now, we'll both turn back devastated... Despite Overgrow and a type advantage, we were still the underdogs due to our lack of wins and experience gained.

"Croconaw!" Croconaw roared as it released a powerful stream of water, more powerful than any Water Gun, in the air.

"Hydro Pump..." I said. "We can still win this. Chikorita, use Energy Ball."

Dustin commanded Croconaw to dodge, but instead, Croconaw cloaked in tail in a blue aura and sent Energy Ball right back at Chikorita. Croconaw knew Aqua Tail too.

"Chico," Chikorita was able to take Energy Ball due to type advantage and Light Screen, which I'm sure will wear off soon.

"Wow, Beth. I guess this is how you go down: A loser, a failure, and now a quitter." Dustin said.

Yumi, Chikorita, and I all gave Dustin nasty looks, but it didn't phase him this time as he kept talking.

**Chikorita's POV**

A loser? A failure? And now a quitter? I started growing angry at my opponent's trainer, but I couldn't help but realize his insults were actually true about Seth and I.

"You, Seth, were never meant to be a trainer in the first place. While that Chikorita of yours is just a waste of time," Dustin said.

I was hurt by those words. I remembered being aboandoned by Noah because I was 'too weak' and how I was proving Noah and Dustin right since I've never won a battle. I wanted to cry, but my will wouldn't let me, despite a tear falling down my face. This was when my will became stronger, with a desire to prove everyone wrong about us. I- no, WE will win this. I won't give up! And I won't fail!

**Seth's POV**

Chikorita soon was gathering energy fron the Sun. The clouds have finally subsided today and Chikorita was taking advantage of it by preparing for a very familiar move.

"Croconaw, use Bite and finish this off," Dustin said.

Croconaw neared Chikorita as she was just standing there, absorbing more energy.

"Hey, what's Chikorita doing?! Seth you've gotta call something," Yumi yelled as she as no idea what Chikorita was doing.

Chikorita noticed Croconaw approaching her with those bigger fangs. She became uneasy and started to return to an old habit before I spoke.

"Remember our training. Don't panic no matter what," I said. "Keep focus and wait for the perfect time to strike."

Chikorita then smile as she concentrated even more on her new move. Croconaw was in contact as Chikorita was fully charged and ready to fire at point blank range.

"Now, Solarbeam, full power!" I said.

"Solarbeam?" Dustin and Yumi said confused.

Croconaw was hit by a super effective Solarbeam up close that was powered up by Overgrow. Croconaw was sent flying right into Dustin as they both were on the ground.

"Chikorita?" I said to a Chikorita who was barely standing due to her exhaustion.

"Chico?" Chikorita cried.

"Did she win?" Yumi asked.

Dustin was able to stand back on his two feet, unlike Croconaw, who lost consciousness.

"Huh?" Dustin said as he looked at Croconaw. "No Way!"

"Oh my gosh! Chikorita finally won! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Yumi started rambling as she picked up an exhausted Chikorita and hugged her.

'Oh my gosh' is right; Yumi's as hyper and annoying as ever.

"Chico?" Chikorita couldn't believe she finally won a battle.

What seemed so distant yesterday has finally been reached, thanks to our connection.

"Hey, Seth! Chikorita's not the only winner!" Yumi yelled as she grabbed Elekid and Mawile's pokeballs and called them out.

"Hmm, there's no way Staravia could beat all three of them by himself," Dustin said as he used an Oran Berry to restore Croconaw a little.

I then turned to Elekid and Mawile, stilled annoyed by Yumi's rambling.

"A leader, and an old friend..." I said. "We'll go over our strategy against Falkner later."

Mawile and Elekid both nodded in agreement.

I then saw Dustin and Croconaw approach me. Yumi calmed down and gave Dustin another nasty look as the excitement-filled moment finally grew silent. Dustin smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Well, you've finally earned some respect," Dustin said.

I didn't respond immediately. I thought about just a while ago when Dustin didn't spare any harsh words on me. He was just apart of the rest of the world who mocked Chikorita and I. I grew bitter and ended up slapping his hand away.

"Just a few minutes ago, you talking about how Chikorita nd I were a waste of time. Even before this journey, you've antagonized me in many ways. And now you expect me to just forgive you?" I asked bitterly.

I then turned and started back inside the Pokemon Center after refusing to accept Dustin's apology. Yumi and my pokemon soon followed.

"Seth." Yumi called in a concerned tone.

"Seth, what's going on?" Chapel asked as she and Chimecho approached me.

"Seth, what was THAT?" Yumi asked with her hands on her hips.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You were a sore winner AND a sore loser out there," Yumi said.

"And what of it?" I asked as I walked toward a table and took a seat.

Yumi and Chapel foolowed as well.

"Did you forget? You're supposed to try and understand how other people feel. How do you think Dustin feels right now? How do you think I would've felt had you lost the battle and left me on my journey alone like that?" Yumi asked as she looked at me.

"How do you think 21 would've felt had Mawile killed him earlier today?" Chapel asked.

"So all of a sudden, I'm the bad guy just because I don't know the answers to your questions?" I said growing frustrated.

"It's not that, you've just grown bitter as time progresses," Yumi said.

"We're just concerned," Chapel said.

"I..." I said nothing else as I simply got up and approached the Pokemon Center's front desk and gave Nurse Joy my pokemon.

I tried to get away from Chapel and Yumi, but they wouldn't leave me alone as they followed me. Yumi grabbed my arm as she spoke.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"I need some time alone to think about your questions," I said.

Yumi wouldn't let go of my arm as she spoke.

"If you want to know how I feel, I hate being left alone, even for a short time. Ever since I broke my ankle in Cherrygrove City, I've dreaded being alone more than ever. And then in Marion City, you were the only person to stay with me after I lost that contest. I would've been devastated had you lost against Dustin. Don't you get it? I asked you to travel with me on my journey because I didn't want to have to travel alone." Yumi explained.

"Chapel and Chikorita can keep you company now," I said as I pulled my arm back and addressed Nurse Joy again, reclaiming my healed pokemon."I'd like one room to stay the night."

"Oh, so now you don't care about what I want?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a room with two girls. I could jus so happen to walk in the room while you two are in your underwear," I said as I started toward my separate room.

**Yumi's POV**

I could just imagine the awkardness if that were to actually happen. My face grew red at the thought as the once-serious moment lightened with merriment.

"In my underwear?" I said confused as I covered my chest.

Chikorita looked at my face and started laughing as Seth left the scene.

"Hey, what's so funny, Missy?" I asked as I picked up Chikorita and held her face to face.

"You like him, do you not?" Chapel asked with a smile.

My face grew even redder.

"Well, I've spent this whole journey trying to get him to blush just one time, but somethings really wrong with that emotional zombie," I said. "Not even the slightest bit of red on his face, though."

"Well, he certainly sets himself apart from the average happy-go-lucky trainer," Chapel said.

"I guess that's what I like about him. But he's so dense, he has no clue. So I wouldn't say I like HIM. He's just a best friend," I said.

"Okay, so I digress. There's a room I've stayed in for quite some time. We can stay there until tonight," Chapel said.

"Huh?" I said with a curious look. "What's going on tonight?"

"I told you: If I tell you two now, your emotions would turn against yourselves," Chapel said as she started walking toward her room. "Come on."

**Location: Team Neo Snagem Headquarters**

**Wes' POV**

Word has spread that Commanders 21 and 19 were defeated, despite the successful recruits of Sprout Tower. I was in the middle of obtaining the new from Commander 23.

"The operation was foiled by a group of trainers and Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader." 23 said.

"I see, I am aware that this 'group' consisted of The Virus, Chapel, and the 'Seth' who defeated 25 back in Cherrygrove City. The same boy also interfered with 24's mission back in Dark Cave, and helped Volkner and Flint keep Neo Snagem from taking over Sunnyshore City back in the Sinnoh Region. And to top it all off, his heart has some in contact with Missingno," I explained.

"So what do you suppose we do, Commander Wes?" 23 asked.

"It's time we turn our attention towards Seth. We will keep a close eye on him, but sending all of our commanders would be foolish, for we don't know what anomolies Missingno has offered to him. So you, 23, will be assigned with Seth's capture by tommorow moring," I said.

"Yes, Commander Wes," 23 said as he left the room, immediately starting his mission.

_Hmph, this fool doesn't realize he's only serving as an example of what Missingno does to Neo Snagem in it's self defense. Poor 23 will probably be defeated by moring as we keep track of his actions._

I spent the next few minute deep in thought about Team Neo Snagem's motives. Both Atticus and I are the leaders of the organization, but our goals are unclear to each other. We are polar opposites of each other. As I continue to search for a way to save a beloved, he continues to push his away.

"Speaking of Atticus and HIS beloveds, I wonder how Zero's training is coming along?' I asked myself as I started toward following up on Atticus's son.

But before I left the room, I began to feel light-headed and blacked out a few minutes later.

**Location:?**

I had awoken on an empty beach. The water was an abnormal purple color. Even more abnormal was the blue sun in the pink sky that was just about to rise. I got up and turned behind me, away from the purple water. It was a colorful meadow of roses, similar to the one I encountered 26 in last night.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked myself. "How did I get here?"

"My heart... it's just too empty now..." A voice said.

"Huh, who said that?" I asked. "Maybe my pokemon can help me."

But when I released my pokemon, only Umbreon and Espeon showed up.

"Where's Metagross? I need my pokemon to help me locate where I am," I said.

"I don't remember you having a Metagross," The voice said.

"Show yourself," I said.

"How do you not remember me?" The voice asked. "I'll give you a hint: I'm the reason you created Team Neo Snagem."

I then came to the conclusion that this was just a dream, or is it? I wondered since Metagross wasn't with me, and why a voice without a host would be talking to me now. How can I forget someone I never met?

"Wes? Wes?" A another faint voice said.

"Who?" I said confused.

I then blacked out again...

**Location: Team Neo Snagem Headquarters**

When I cam to, I saw I was back at Neo Snagem Headquarters. I said nothing as I stood up on my two feet. Commander 24 had awoken me, and asked if I was okay. I answered yes as I dismissed 24.

_A dream..._I thought to myself.

I reached my pokeballs and realized Metagross was with me again.

_That voice...was the reason why I created Neo Snagem...Rui? _I thought to myself.

**Location: Violet City Pokemon Center**

**Seht's POV**

The sun had set outside, and all of a sudden, I could feel something strange in my heart.

"A dream?" I said to myself. "Missingno? Rui?"

I felt Missingno, and another voice, was trying to tell me something, but what? I looked down to Gible, Elekid, and Murkrow, who seemed confused at my sudden, frozen state. Chikorita and Mawile were with Yumi and Chapel, relaxing from their victories over Dustin today. Gible, Elekid, and Murkrow were the three pokemon I planned on using against Falkner tommorow, so I was busy building a strategy around them.

"Elekid, I know you battled Dustin too, but your the only one with a type advantage against Falkner," I said.

My old friend nodded in agreement.

"Knock knock!" A familiar voice said from outside my room.

I didn't reply, but the door opened anyway as Chapel entered the room. She had Chime accompany her as well. The was silent before Chapel spoke up.

"It's almost nighttime," Chapel said.

"What of it?" I asked.

"I must fulfill a promise. I have to show you something, something important," Chapel said.

"What kind of 'something'?" I asked.

"Like I said before: I can't say no more," Chapel said.

I remained silent for a moment before asking another question.

"Who's Rui?" I asked.

"Did you have that dream too?" Chapel asked.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Missingno was trying to tell us something. We'll meet up with Missingno tonight," Chapel said.

"And by 'tonight', you mean now," I said.

Chapel nodded yes as she gestured my pokemon and I to follow her and Chime outside the Pokemon Center.

It was a late night...

"So, where's Yumi?" I asked.

"We can't lett her know about Missingno. She would distance herself from us. So I had her stay at the Pokemon Center," Chapel replied. "I left Chikorita and Mawile with her. You know how hyper Yumi can get when she's lonely."

We discontinued our discussion as the day died. The moon had surfaced in a dark night that complimented our silence as I followed Chapel and Chime. Chapel noted how much of a quiet one I am, but that quote wasn't unfamiliar. Elekid was walking by my side while Gible was sluggish as usual because apparently, he's always hungry. It was as if Murkrow wasn't even here with us since he seemed to camouflage perfectly with the dark, murky background. After about thirty minutes of walking, we had approached a dark meadow of roses with the moonlight beaming down on them.

"Okay, we're here," Chapel said.

Then, a mysterious figure surfaced from the dark, distant forest. This firgure was a familiar one though, it looked alot like a Duskull except it's cloth is pale blue and it had a question mark branded near the top of it's skull-like mask.

"Missingno..." I whispered calmly.

Missingno then approached us...

"We never had a chance to formally introduce ourselves," Missingno said. "I'm Missingno."

I know, you were in my heart," I said calmly.

"So, did you two have fun while I left you here today?" Chapel asked.

"Well, she wasn't lonely. All she would tell me about was how much she wanted to be loved. And how much she loved roses," Missingno replied.

I would asked who 'she' was, but it had nothing to do with me, so I honestly couldn't care less. Chapel then turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I have your heart, remember? So I know what you're thinking even when you don't say it," Chapel said with a smile. "So 'she' will be here."

I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around only for a little girl to tackle me into the rose filled meadow, hugging me affectionately. The girl then looked at me right in the face. The moment grew strange though, for she had long blonde hair similar to my blonde bangs. She also had the same blue eyes I share with my late mother. She then smiled.

"Oh, how I have waited to me you," The girl said as she started nuzzlind our cheeks together. "Long lost beloved."

"Surprise," Missingno said.

"Who ARE you?" I said as we stared at each other again.

"Your long lost beloved," Chapel said. "This is Rose, and she is your younger sister."

"Sister?" I said confused as my eyes shot wide open.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20 A Complicated Theory

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 20: Sister**

_Hey guys, so Day 3 of my five day posting stretch is here as Chapter 20 comes your way. Now please review or at least PM to me if you need any help understanding this chapter because the plot does get a bit complicated and confusing in this chapter. So, enjoy..._

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, this is Rose, and she is your younger sister," Chapel said.

"Sister?" I said confused. "But my mother was killed in Stark Mountain five years ago, and she was married to my stepfather, Atticus, at the time."

"What? Mother was in Goldenrod City. I was born exactly five years ago today, and Mother told me Atticus and my other brother, Zero, could not make it to see me enter the world," Rose said.

"Wait, has the same mother raised you since then?" I asked.

She nodded yes.

"It just doesn't add up. You were born the same day Stepfather and Zero abandoned me. So how was Mother at two places at the same time?" I asked. "There's no way she could've traveled between Johto and Sinnoh that quickly."

"Let's see, for the next five years AFTER her assumed death, she was raising Rose," Chapel said as she turned to Missingno. "You've made contact with both Seth and Rose's heart, you must know something."

Missingno hesitated to speak.

"Chapel, that day, I was with you when Wes and Rui murdered your mother back in Goldenrod City," Missingno said.

"And Zero stopped Wes and Rui from killing me." Chapel's eyes shot wide open.

"But Zero and Charizard were at Stark Mountain with me that day," I said.

"This is quite confusing, is it not?" Rose said.

"So Zero, Charizard, AND Zero's mother were in two places at once that day," Missingno said.

"Zero might know something we don't know..." Chapel said calmly.

"And you think he's going to just happily tell us what we don't know?" I asked.

"No,but I've narrowed it down to four question marks : Zero, your mother, Charizard, and Missingno." Chapel then turned to Rose. "Rose, you told me you met Missingno at my old abandoned house about a year ago, did you not?"

"I believe so," Rose said.

"Missingno, what was your reason for returning to the abandoned house?" Chapel asked.

"To find Rui. No one seems to have answer for where she is," Missingno replied.

"'I am the reason you created Neo Snagem'," I said, repeating the words from that dream.

"The dream?" Rose said confused.

"You had that dream too?" Chapel asked.

"The first thing that came to mind in that dream was Rui. I also heard Wes speaking...He had Umbreon and Espeon, but he was looking for a Metagross that had gone missing," I said.

"Hmm," Rose said.

"What is it?" Missingno asked.

"Well, when talking about theories, one specific theory comes in mind: Every virus can spread into identical copies of itself, and Missingno is a virus. So let us say that Missingno somehow found it's way inside Zero, Charizard, and Mother, creating clones at one point when they played host. That would explain how they were in two places at the same time." Rose explained.

"Genius..." I said.

"Well, I was trained to be physically AND mentally superior to that of the average human, Brother," Rose said to me. "That would also explain how we are brother and sister, since we're both related to Zero."

"I never knew I had a sister. But if it's true, that must mean Mother never died at Stark Mountain," I said.

To be honest, I wasn't sure how to cope with welcoming a new family member just like that. If I had a heart, I would probably stress myself over the subject.

"Rose's theory may be true, but that still doesn't explain how Missingno doesn't remember coming into contact with Zero, Charizard, or your mother," Chapel said.

"Your theory's so close, yet so far," A voice said from behind us.

We all turned around to see a Neo Snagem Commander with a black hood over his head. He wore a black jacket with black glove. He aslo wore grey pants and black boots.

"Long time no see, 26" The Commander said.

"23..." Rose said.

"Rose? 26? 23?" I said confused.

"What do you mean 'so close, yet so far'?" Missingno asked.

"Your theory on how Missingno spread it's virus is accurate, but not perfect. The 'thing' that cloned Zero, Charizard, and your mother; The answer lies in both Missingno AND the shadow pokemon used by Team Neo Snagem," 23 said. "However, those clones, I'm afraid, are no longer with us since clones have such a short life span."

I was still on the part where 23 called Rose 26...I stared at the little girl, about to ask her why she was called 26, that was until 23 intervened.

"Go, Mightyena!" 23 said as he sent out a black wolf like pokemon. "Seth, your meddling with the affairs of Team Neo Snagem has finally gotten our attention. So I, Commander 23, am charged with the task of your capture."

Mightyena chargerd at me, I had flinched because I din't have enough reaction time. But somehow, I was not harmed. I opened my eyes to see my 'sister', Rose, hold Mightyena's mouth shut using her hands. I've never seen a human manhandle a pokemon using just their hands.

"...What are you?" I asked.

"...Physically and mentally superior to that of the average human," Rose said calmly as she pushed Mightyena back, knocking it on the ground.

"How c-can y-you b-b-b...be son cruel to a pokemon?!" 23 asked, terrified by this strange girl.

"Was it not YOU who sent a pokemon to attack an innocent human? Everyone thinks harming a pokemon is cruel...at least until the pokemon harms the humans, then no mercy is shown for the pokemon," Rose explained coldly. "I will not just stand by as you harm my beloved brother."

Mightyena got back up on it's feet and roared as it got angry.

"Mightyena, don't get careless this time." 23 said.

Rather than letting Rose defend me once more, I started running through the rose-filled meadow toward the distant forest. Chapel, Chime, Missingno, and my pokemon all followed.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rose yelled.

I didn't know if Rose followed us because I didn't bother to look back. But after making into the dark forest filled with more planted roses, it seemed as though we had lost Mightyena.

"Uh, what was the point in running?" Missingno asked. "We could've taken on that Mightyena."

I just stood there for another silent moment.

"Rose was called 26...She's in Neo Snagem?" I asked.

"Well-" Chapel tried to answer before she was interrupted by a voice.

"Why did you leave me?" Rose asked as she floated over to me.

"Floating?" I said confused.

"Why did you leave me?" Rose asked again, refusing to stay away from the question.

"We are brother and sister, we are supposed to always be there for each other. Don't you love me?" Rose asked.

"What's with you being called 26? I could never love anyone who's with Neo Neo Snagem," I said coldly.

"But, I am not-," I interrupted Rose.

"Just stay away from me," I said as I turned away from Rose.

"Oh no..." Chapel said as if she was expecting something.

Rose began to form tears in her eyes. She started whimpering as she spoke.

"So, you don't love me either, brother..." Rose said as she simply floated away, deeper into the dark forest.

"No, Rose, don't go!" Chapel yelled as she ran after Rose.

The night grew even more silent...

"Their gone..." I said calmly.

"Seth, what was THAT about?" Missingno asked. "Do you know how Rose feels right now?"

"She was called 26. She's in Neo Snagem. Why should I care about how she feel?" I asked.

"Seth, her thirst for love drifted her away from Team Neo Snagem," Missingno said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"From Atticus, her father and your stepfather, she was born into the Neo Snagem organization. All she did was perform to Atticus' expectations and beyond because she loved him. However, that same love was never reciporicated within Neo Snagem, so she drifted away in search of the love she never had. Roses were her favorite flower, so she abandoned her Codename, 26, in favor of being names after a rose. Her ventures soon brought her in contact with the virus, which is myself, explaining how Rose gained the ability to float. Rose's friendship with me led to her encounter with Chapel. And Rose's encounter with Chapel led to her encounter with you, Seth." Missingno explained.

"So I misunderstood her. All she ever wanted was to be loved, and so she wished to meet me: her long lost beloved." I said acknowledging how poor my judgement was on Rose.

"You need to apologize," Missingno said.

"Agreed," I said as I nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid not. Neo Snagem will capture you, and make sure that apology doesn't happen." 23 said as he and an enraged Mightyena approached us.

"No..." I said.

Although I was floating, I was running away. Running away was all I could do knowing no one loved me. I hated being alone, but alone was the only answer left for me. So I began to close my heart even further away from the world. Tears went down my face onto my black dress as I stopped near a tree to rest and drown my sorrows.

"No one loves me." I said as I put my hands over my crying face. "No one loves me, No one loves me, No one loves me..."

"Well, I love you," Chapel said as she approached me.

I wanted to be alone, but all I could do right now was smile to keep myself from getting more depressed.

"Chapel..." I said.

"Seth's problem is not with you, it's with Team Neo Snagem," Chapel said as she sat down right next to me.

I had made eye contact with Chapel.

"Seth is not only on a journey to destroy Neo Snagem, but also to recover something he lost, something important to him: his heart." Chapel explained.

"His heart?" I said.

"His heart is inside me. When my heart disappeared, Missingno and I made contact with Seth's heart to borrow his. So you can possibly say I'm the reason why Seth is the way he is: unable to love or tell how other people feel. But, as his journey continues, the void in his heart gathers new experiences that shape hiss personality as we speak. I worry though, because his experiences are currently shaping him up to be a cold, heartless person." Chapel explained.

I began to wipe my tears away...

"How long has it been since you borrowed his heart?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks." Chapel replied.

"It takes a long time to shape a personality. So all we have to do is get Seth to experience nice things on his journey, that way he can learn to love and I can BE loved," I said with a bit of optimism.

"Since his journey has just begun, we'll still have plenty of time," Chapel said.

"Yeah, but-" I suddenly became pessimistic again after thinking about right now. "But how do I confront him now?"

"Well I can see what Seth sees. And right now, he was just explained how misunderstood you are. Missingno explained the story to him," Chapel said.

"So, he knows?" I asked.

Chapel nodded yes.

Before I got a chance to speak again, we heard an explosion that probably came from back where I started to float away. Chapel and I then looked at each other and realized the others could be in danger.

"It seems we forgot 23 is still chasing us," I said.

"Let's go," Chapel said as we started retracing our steps.

**Seth's POV**

"Did you honestly think you could win with Gible, Elekid, AND Murkrow outside their pokeballs?" I asked.

23 had found us, but I didn't hesitate to retaliate against him or Mightyena since all three of my pokemon were still outside of their pokeballs. All three pokemon cried in victory as they easily dispatch of 23 and Mightyena.

"So technically, even though it was three on one, you've won your second battle in a row," Missingno said.

"Well, I've met many Neo Snagem Commanders. So if I rememer correctly, 25, 23, 21, and 19 have been eliminated. I met a video game-obsessed 24, who caught a Skarmory in Dark Cave, but got away. And Yumi told me she met a Commander 03 and a Salamance when she lived in Olivine City.

"Wow, you're usually the quiet one, but you sure can get out of character when it comes to Neo Snagem," Missingno said.

"I only talk when needed. And please don't break the fourth wall again. This chapter is supposed to be serious," I said.

"So, shall we start looking for Rose?" Missingno asked.

"You won't need to," A voice said as Chapel and Rose approached us.

"23 is defeated?" Rose asked as I recalled his fainted Mightyena.

"I've called the police on my Pokegear. They'll be here any minute now," I said.

An awkward silence arose as the distant Kricketot and Kricketune could be heard.

"They're singing is lovely," Rose said.

"...I misunderstood you, Rose," I said. "I should've let you explain your story instead of jumping to conclusions. My stepfather, Atticus, is a heartless man who hungers power for reasons unknown. He abandoned me and-" I was interrupted by Rose.

"I know, Chapel told me your story. I misunderstood you too, and I never should've got upset at you, considering you are on a journey to look for yourself," Rose said.

Rose then floated closer to me, looking me right in the eye as she got ready to speak again.

"But answer me this, Brother: Do you love me?" Rose asked.

"What...is it like to love?" I asked.

Rose simply smiled.

"Well, we have your whole journey to answer that question," Rose said.

"We?" I said confused.

"I will accompany you on your journey by night," Rose said.

"Why not during the day?" I asked.

Rose's face then frowned as Chapel answered for her.

"She's still not ready to show herself to a world that has pushed her away. She conceals herself during the day and awaits the emptiness of night to show herself." Chapel explained.

"But where will you go during the day?" I asked.

"I will be in your heart, Brother," Rose said.

"Me too," Missingno said.

"But right now, it is night, and I honestly wish to get to know you, Brother," Rose said.

"Sure thing," I said calmly. "We'll talk on our way to the Pokemon Center."

Rose nodded in agreement. I had recalled Elekid, Gible, and Murkrow as we all started walking back to the Pokemon Center. Even Rose started walking.

"Uh, why aren't you floating right now?" I asked.

"In the dead of night, at least a few people will cross our paths in town. So it is best that I conceal my powers from other people," Rose said.

"Okay then, Sister," I said finally acknowledging Rose as family.

**Location: Outside Violet City Pokemon Center**

On the way to the Pokemon Center, it was clear Rose took after Mother and I, talking as little as needed. Chapel and Missingno mostly carried the conversation. At first, Chime was scared of Rose for some reason. Chapel said it was because of a dream. But Chime soon opened up to Rose and became fast friends with her. After just arriving at the Pokemon Center, we stopped as Missingno spoke.

"Well, Chapel, it's time for me to go back to sleep in your heart, for now. I can't infect anyone else or it'll mean trouble," Missingno said.

"Alright," Chapel said.

Missingno looks as though it was dissolving in a pixilated state as he soon left us to rest in Chapel's heart for the night.

"Goodbye," Rose said to Missingno.

We then walked in the Pokemon Center. The lobby was empty in the dead of night as the lights automatically came on. I looked as Rose, who I saw in light for the first time. Her blonde hair was very vivd and colorful, as were her blue eyes and black dress.

"So, I'll see you in the morning, Chapel," I said as I started walking to my separate room.

"I'll go with you, Brother," Rose said as she started following me.

"Now I'll never hear the end of it form Yumi for leaving her out this adventure," Chapel said as she and Chime started toward their room.

It was a long day. We stopped Neo Snagem and three of their commanders in 23,21, and 19. I finally won my first battle, and I finally met Chapel, who is now traveling with us. And now Rose is traveling with us by night. After thinking about today, I started thinking about tomorrow, when I would have my first gym battle. After a crowded day, it was just me and Rose when we entered my quiet, empty room. Out of nowhere, Rose flew into me and hugged me as I made no comment.

"I am finally loved," Rose said with a smile.

Rose let go of me and floated to the top bunk of the bunk bed as I landed in the bottom bunk.

"So now what?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow, I challenge Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader," I said.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21: It's Called Respect

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 21: It's Called Respect**

_Hello people. Day 4 of my 5 day stretch is here. Twenty-one chapters just to get to the first gym battle...I said this story would be pretty long and I'm still sticking with the plan. Anyway, enjoy and please review. _

**Location: Violet City Pokemon Center**

**Seth's POV**

"So, I will be in your heart, waiting for the night to return," Rose said.

I nodded in agreement. Rose then pixelated and turned into a small, white light. It was morning, and I had just got ready to head over to the Violet City gym.

I had entered the lobby, finishing a few berries and a sandwich that would serve as my breakfast. Elekid, Gible, and Murkrow were healed from any damage they might have received from last night's scuffle with 23 and Mightyena. And I was about to head toward the gym before being approached by Dustin.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match today," Dustin said with a smile.

"Hmph," I said as I started walking away.

"I'm for real, Seth. When you beat me yesterday, you've earned some respect. So if I'm willing to end our feud, you should too," Dustin said as he started following me. "Come on, we could be friends again, like we were back in Sinnoh."

I stopped a I grew annoyed.

"And you expect me to believe that crap? Buzz, you punched me in the face the day we received our first pokemon," I said. "Ever since then, I've stood up for myself against you. Now do me a favor and stay away from me if you want to end our feud so badly."

I started to walk away from Dustin before being approached by Yumi, Chapel, Chime, Mawile, and Chikorita. Yumi then walked up to me with her hands on her hips.

"How could you leave me alone last night?" Yumi asked.

"Chikorita and Mawile were with you," I said.

"But that's different. I hate being left alone," Yumi said as she started whining.

Somehow, I was amused by Yumi's complaining and I let out a little chuckle.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Did you just laugh?" Yumi asked with a big smile.

"I guess some of Rose's traits affect you while she's in your heart," Chapel said.

"Who's Rose?" Yumi asked as she, Chikorita, and Mawile grew curious.

"Someone you'll meet tonight," I said calmly.

"I like surprises. But enough wasting time. You need to get to the gym," Yumi said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"That girl sure is hyper. I guess that's what keeps Seth from being too antisocial," Chapel said as she and our pokemon started following Yumi and I.

**Location: Outside Violet City Gym**

There was a long line of trainers waiting outside the gym, ready to challenge Falkner. As Yumi let go of my arm, I noticed that every trainer in the line gave me a funny look.

"Hey, you remember that trainer too?" One trainer asked.

"Yeah, he's the hopeless loser that loses every battle," another trainer said.

"I beat him twice on the way to Violet City," A third trainer added.

The trainers all started laughing. I would probably care if I had more of a heart. Yumi then stepped up and started running her mouth as always.

"You guys should just shut up!" Yumi then turned to me. "Are you just gonna stand there and take that?!"

"Hey, I know that cutie," One trainer said. "She's the sore loser who pulled an epic choke job in Marion City."

The line of trainers started laughing at Yumi as well. Yumi stopped talking and put her head down with no comment.

"I guess you have no knowledge of yesterday's Sprout Tower heroes," Falkner said to the line of trainers as he approached us.

All the trainers stopped laughing, knowing that Neo Snagem would've taken over Sprout Tower had it not been for us yesterday.

"Seriously. THOSE losers are our heroes?" A trainer asked.

"You should save the insults until my gym battle is over," I said.

"Yeah," Yumi said in agreement.

"What he said," Chapel said.

"Now, I promised this trainer I would battle him first," Falkner said he put a hand on my shoulder. "Now, shall we?"

"I can't wait to see that loser lose," A trainer said.

I had stopped walking in order to ask Falkner a question.

"Falkner, do you mind if this line of trainers watch my battle?" I asked.

"But why?" Yumi asked, shocked at my question.

"I've always been labelled a loser. And I've always wished to prove everyone wrong about me." I said as I faced the line of trainers to speak once more. "I'LL TAKE THOSE INSULTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN ALL YOUR THROATS!"

I yelled those words passionately, ready for the world to view me as their equal or greater.

"Alright!" Chaple said.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried in agreement.

"But Seth, if you lose, you'll be devastated," Yumi said, concerned about me.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Seth, back in Marion City, I never gave thought to what would happen if I lost, and I was devastated. I don't want you to make the same mistake," Yumi said.

"Yumi," I said as I faced Yumi. "Just have faith in me."

Yumi hesitated to nod in agreement.

"Now then, to the battlefield," Falkner said as we all followed.

Here is goes. If I win, I'll finally gain some respect. So it's now, or never.

At the top of the gym was a plain dirt battlefield with an open roof to allow space for flying type pokemon. Yumi, Chapel, and Chime were in the stands along with my audience of trainers. The trainers readied to pay close attention to my gym battle. Chikorita was by my side while Mawile was recalled, despite having a strategy the didn't involve the two. My other pokemon were in their pokeballs, ready for battle.

"Do you think this crowd will pressure Seth?" Chapel asked.

"Come on! It's like Seth said: You've just gotta have faith in him," Yumi said.

The referee had approached the the battlefield as Falkner and I respectively line up on opposite sides.

"Representing Sinnoh is Challenger Seth, from Sunnyshore City, Facing off against Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. This will be a three on three battle, with only the challenger allowed to substitute pokemon." The referee explained.

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you, hero," Falkner said.

"I'm no hero, and I expect a challenge," I said coldly.

"Gym Leader Falkner will sent out the first Pokemon.

"Alright, I choose Hoothoot!" Falkner said as he sent out a round owl-like pokemon.

"Murkrow, battle stance!" I said as I sent out Murkrow.

"Wait, I thought Seth's Elekid had an advantage over Flying types. So why does he start with Murkrow instead?" Yumi asked..

"To save Elekid for that Pidgeot we saw Falkner use yesterday," Chapel said.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee said as our gym battle officially began.

"After you, Seth," Falkner said.

"Murkrow, use Haze," I said.

"Krow," Murkrow cried as he released a black smog.

I knew that if I started out with a flying type like Murkrow, Falkner and I would have even ground, more or less. So by blocking Hoothoot's vision, Murkrow will have the clear advantage.

"Ugh, we can't see!" Falkner said.

"Now, Night Slash," I said.

Murkrow had no problem striking Hoothoot with Night Slash as he flew back into the Haze to hide himself.

"Wow," Yumi said.

"Murkrow's dark color blends in nice with the dark Haze," Chapel said.

"I see, so it's like a game of hide and seek." Falkner said. "Hoothoot, find Murkrow with Foresight."

"Hoot, Hoothoot cried as it was able to identify Murkrow.

"No," I said.

"You can run, but you can't hide now," Falkner said. "Use Tackle!"

"Dodge it, quick!" I said.

Despite our failed strategy with Haze, Murkrow still had a chance by dodging a Tackle that probably would h ve shifted the momentum had it hit.

"Now, use Night Slash," I said.

After dodging Night Slash, Murkrow was able to retaliate with another successful strike on Hoothoot.

"Ascend and prepare to finish with Sky Attack," I said.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow cried as he flew to a safe distance to charge Sky Attack.

"Good one.." Chapel said.

"Huh?" Yumi said confused as she looked at Chapel.

"Seth know that by putting a distance between Murkrow and Hoothoot, Hoothoot can't prevent Murkrow from charging Sky Attack. Murkrow's Sky Attack will the descend with gravity on his side and make a heavy impact. I'm not sure if Hoothoot can survive this attack." Chapel said.

"You sure know alot about pokemon, Chapel," Yumi said.

"Well, a Pokemon Ranger has to know alot," Chapel said.

As Murkrow descended, Sky Attack was gaining more power and speed.

"Hoothoot, use-," Falkner couldn't finish his command by the time Sky Attack had impacted Hoothoot.

No surprise, Hoothoot was downed from that vicious impact.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle, Murkrow wins!" The referee said.

No way!" Yumi yelled in excitement.

"And if you paid attention, Hoothoot couldn't land an attack on Murkrow. However, that reckless Sky Attack may have damaged Murkrow just slightly," Chapel said.

"Good job, Hoothoot. Return," Falkner said as he recalled Hoothoot.

_Hmm. I seem to have silenced the crowd, for now. _I thought to myself.

"I'll admit, you played that Haze strategy well. But I'll be sure not to fall for it again," Falkner said.

"Hmph," I said. "Murkrow, return."

"Dodrio, I choose you!" Falkner said as he called upon a three headed bird.

I got out my navy blue pokedex to scan the unfamiliar pokemon.

The pokedex read:

_Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon: Dodrio is an odd species that is rarely found. It's three heads respectively represent joy, sadness, and sorrow._

"Elekid, battle stance!" I said as I called upon my 'old friend'.

"So wait, why didn't he just use Elekid before?" One trainer said.

"Because, the idiot loser doesn't know what he's doing," Another trainer said.

You are what you hate - That's how I would describe these two idiot trainers who clearly don't recognize my strategy yet.

"Will you two just shut up and wait until the battle's over to make a conclusion?!" Chapel yelled at the trainers.

"Yeah, you're just jealous because what you call a 'loser' has more friends than you! And he doesn't even have to try either," Yumi said.

"Yeah," Chapel rose up and started yelling in a tone that got everybody's attention, including Falkner and I. "Why don't you all defeat Red, become Champion before you talk down on trainers you think you know when you really don't!"

All the spectators silenced. They looked at Chapel, who looked like she was about ready to fight.

"Now can we please watch the battle?" Chapel yelled as she sat down.

"Wow..." Yumi said.

"I just hate when people think they know everything," Chapel said as she calmed down.

"Now, let's get back to the battle," Falkner said. "Dodrio, use Drill Peck."

"Elekid, use Thunder Wave," I said.

Before Dodrio's Drill Peck could it, it was struck by Thunder Wave and got paralyzed.

"Return," I said as I immediately recalled Elekid.

"Huh?" Falkner said confused.

"Switching pokemon again?" Yumi asked.

Chapel nodded yes.

"Gible, battle stance," I said as I sent out Gible.

"Alright! I haven't even got to see Gible battle yet," Yumi said.

"Dodrio, use Drill Peck!" Falkner said.

"Trio!" Dodrio cried in pain as it was paralyzed.

"No way," Falkner said.

"Yes way!" Yumi yelled.

"Gible, use Dragonbreath," I said.

Gible managed to land a direct hit on a paralyzed Dodrio that couldn't move.

"Now use, Rock Smash," I said.

"Gible!" Gible cried as he charged straight for Dodrio.

"Come on! Use Drill Peck!" Falkner yelled.

This time, Dodrio was able to fight through the paralysis to counter Gible's Rock Smash. The moves collided, but Dodrio suffered additional damage due to Gible's Rough Skin ability.

"Come on, Dodrio," Falkner said, trying to cheer Dodrio.

"Rock Smash again," I said.

"Don't let Gible near you. Use Tri Attack," Falkner said.

"Drio!" Dodrio cried as it launched a triangular shaped attack.

Gible had taken some damage, but the battle was far from over. If Falkner was planning on keeping a distance, there was no reason to keep running from Tri Attack.

"Gible, use Dragonbreath," I said.

"Gib Gible!" Gible cried as he launched the attack.

"Counter with Tri Attack," Falkner said.

Dragonbeath was easily overpowered by Tri Attack...

"No doubt, three head are better than one," Chapel said.

Gible struggled to get back to his battle stance. There was no point in fighting a one-sided battle, so I had to try something different.

"Gible, return," I said as I recalled Gible.

"Another substitution?" Yumi said confused.

To keep Falkner from gaining too much momentum," Chapel said.

"Murkrow, battle stance," I said as I called on Murkrow again.

I'm gonna finish this in one shot.

"Use Haze," I said.

Murkrow limited Dodrio's vision using the same strategy used against Hoothoot.

"This trick again?!" Falkner yelled, knowing there was nothing he could do without Foresight.

"Sky Attack, quick," I said.

Murkrow charged straight for Dodrio, landing a critical hit combined with it's Super Luck ability.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, Murkrow wins,"

"Wow..He's actually winning," Yumi said. "Falkner has one pokemon left, while Seth has all three of his."

"Yeah, but Pidgeot will be the hardest to beat. I've lived here in Violet City for quite some time, and trainers have told me Pidheot was able to take out all three of their pokemon," Chapel said.

"Still, you've gotta have faith in him," Yumi said.

"Dude, he can actually win this," One trainer said.

"Building a pokemon team around substitutions, status conditions, and abilities? I've gotta try that," Another trainer said.

Yumi and Chapel at the respect I was finally getting.

"Although he doesn't know it, I feel he'll change the world around him, and it all starts here," Chapel said.

"Dodrio, return," Falkner said as he recalled Dodrio. "Seth, I've gotta give credit to you: Very few people defeat my Dodrio, and you seem to back up what few words you say. But Pidgeot and I will test how far you've really gotten. So come on out, Pidgeot!" Falkner said as he sent out a Pidgeot fairly large for it's size.

_Should I use Elekid right away? No, I've gotta weaken Pidgeot first before I can one shot it with Thunder. But I could paralyze it to gain a huge advantage. _I thought to myself.

"Murkrow, return," I said as I recalled Murkrow again. "Elekid, battle stance."

"Thunder Wave," I said.

"Quick Attack," Falkner said.

Pidgeot was so fast, Quick Attack hit before I was even aware of the situation.

"But how?" I said confused.

"My Pidgeot's speed is unmatched," Falkner said. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Elekid, use Thunder Wave, one more time," I said.

But even without Quick Attack, Pidgeot's speed was still unmatched. Luckily, Aerial Ace wasn't very effective. But after Pidgeot backed away, it started to slow down as a few static started to surround it's body.

"Finally," I said, knowing Static finally came into effect. "Elekid, return."

"Ugh, he's a noob. Why doesn't he just make up his mind?" One trainer said.

"Dude, YOU'RE a noob. Substituting is just a part of his epic strategy," Another trainer said.

"Murkrow, battle stance," I said as I sent out Murkrow one more time.

_If only Pidgeot wasn't a Normal type, then I could keep my distance and work with Shadow Ball._

"Use Sky Attack," I said.

"Aerial Ace," Falkner said.

Despite being able to fight through the paralysis, Pidgeot was moving much slower compared to earlier. The moves collided, but my pokemon was once again overpowered by Falkner's pokemon. Pidgeot took some damage, but it was a total knockout as Murkrow fell to the ground.

"Murkrow is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins," The referee said.

"Too bad," I said calmly as I recalled Murkrow.

"You know, he could've at least thanked his pokemon for a job well done," Chapel said.

"Well remember: he isn't the average happy-go-lucky trainer," Yumi said.

"Yeah, but still," Chapel said.

"Gible, battle stance," I said as I sent out Gible for a second chance. "Quick, use Dragonbreath."

"Dodge it!" Falkner said.

Pidgeot couldn't move due to it's paralysis and was struck by Dragonbreath. Pidgeot's exhaustion was finally starting to show.

"Now, use Take Down," I said.

"Gible," Gible cried as he started toward Pidgeot.

"Aerial Ace, Pidgeot!" Falkner yelled.

The two moves collided and caused a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gible was knocked out. Pidgeot had taken more damage though, thanks to Rough Skin and Take Down.

"Gible is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins," The referee said.

"And then there was one," Falkner said.

"Now it's one on one," Yumi said.

I made no comment to Falkne as I simply recalled Gible.

"See, again. No 'thank you' toward his pokemon," Chapel said.

"Why does it matter?" Yumi asked.

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger. We're supposed to encourage friendship between trainers and pokemon," Chapel replied.

"Come on, Seth. You can't lose with that epic strategy," One trainer said.

"Yeah, now go on and win it!" Another trainer said.

"I can't believe it. Seth had finally got some fans," Yumi said with a smile.

It's called respect...And now I've ensured my victory. Not only is Pidgeot tired and paralyzed, but it has a disadvantage against what this battle all comes down to: 'Old Friend'.

"Elekid, battle stance," I said as I called upon my old friend. "Hurry up and finish with Thunder!"

Paralysis, exhaustion, and defeat...those words described Pidgeot as Elekid quickly finished it off in one hit. Pidgeot had fallen to the ground, sealing my victory.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle and Elekid wins. Which means that the victor is Seth," The referee said.

The audience cheered for me. Trainers wewre praising my strategy whih completely reversed the way they look at me. I knew Pidgeot was a high level pokemon, so I built my strartegy around that.

"My, this crowd sure is lively," Chapel said.

"Well duh, the guy's brain is his greatest weapon," Yumi said excited.

"Well, he is kind of like the opposite of you," Chapel said with a smile.

"Did you just call me dumb?" Yumi asked as she knew Chapel was teasing her.

"Good job, Pidgeot, return," Falkner said as he recalled Pidgeot.

Falkner then walked up and addressed me.

"You know what they say: Respect is not given, it is earned," Falkner said as he held out a badge. "Not only have you earned our respect, but you earned the Zephyr Badge."

"Badges?" I said confused. "I think I'll pass..."

**To Be Continued...**

_Well, Seth did say he wasn't planning on entering the Pokemon League, but that mindset may change in the future. Please stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22: Bearing Fear

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 22: Bearing a Fear**

**Seth's POV**

"You know what they say: Respect is not given, it is earned," Falkner said as he held out a badge. "Not only have you earned our respect, you've earned the Zephyr Badge."

"Badges?" I said confused. "I think I'll pass."

"Whaat?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"A winner who declines the badge. Now THAT is a first," Falkner said.

"I have no need for it, that's all," I said.

"Come on, Seth. What about the Pokemon League?!" Yumi asked.

"Like I said before: I never had any intention of entering any Pokemon League," I said calmly as I was the first to leave the gym.

"Hey, wait up!" Yumi said as she, Chikorita, and Chime all followed me.

**Location: Pokemon Center**

I had given my pokemon to Nurse Joy and began packing as our time in Violet City has finally ended.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried as she jumped into my arms for a reason I do not know.

"She's starting to become more confident now," Yumi said.

"Where's Chapel?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Right here..." Chapel replied as she approached us with an indifferent look on her face. "So, we're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Goodbye to who?" Yumi asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking out loud. "Chapel said. "It's been a good five years, Violet City..."

"You know, you can be real moody Chapel," Yumi said.

"That's just who I am..." Chapel said calmly.

**Chapel's POV**

My journey in search for Celebi begins now. I will meet and capture new pokemon along the way, as well as aid them using the skills I learned training as a Pokemon Ranger. And then, when Operation Chapel is called off by Team Neo Snagem, I'll destroy Wes just like I vowed on the day he murdered my mother. I a m no longer 'alone' or 'helpless' because not only do I have old friends in Chime and Missingno, but I have new friends in Seth and Yumi. And as a friend, I made sure that Seth would get the Zephyr Badge whether he wants it or not.

**Location: Violet City Limit**

I bowed one last time as I lookeda t Violet City as a whole for what could be the last time should I fail to find the purifier.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried as she called me from up ahead with Yumi and Seth.

"Come on! Hurry up, Chapel!" Yumi yelled.

"Goodbye, Violet City.." I said as I turned my back.

A tear fell down my face, but I didn't know if it was a tear of joy, or sadness.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Yumi asked as I caught up with the group.

"You're crying," Seth said calmly.

"Oh, uh no! No no no!" I was embarrassed. "So where do we go from here?"

"I have a Pokemon Contest in Bloomingvale Town on the way to Seth's second gym battle challenge in Ecruteak City," Yumi said.

"Ecruteak City? Didn't the route btween Violet City and Ecruteak City used to be blocked?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, until Johto Champion Ethan cleared the way five years ago," Seth replied.

"Ah yes. I remember battling Ethan like it was yesterday," A voice said from up ahead as we approached it.

"Falkner?" Yumi said confused.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"You left something in Violet City, Seth," Falkner said.

Falkner then held out the Zephyr Badge for Seth to recieve. Seth stared at it for the moment.

"I told you I have no need for that," Seth said.

"I can't believe you, Seth," Yumi said.

"You might as well take it anyway to save the time and an arguement," I said as I put my hands in my red jacket's pockets.

Seth couldn't argue with that, so he simply took the badge.

"Oh come on, Seth. You could at least do a celebration saying 'I got a badge!'," Yumi said as she started talking abit much.

Seth was annoyed by Yumi, but I guess that's the norm between the two. I smiled at them and promised to myself that I would never take this 'new family' for granite.

We had said our goodbyes to Falkner and Violet City as Falkner went back to battling the line of trainers from earlier. Hours had passed as we just continued walking, and Yumi was in the middle of telling us a story.

"-And of course, I didn't want to travel to New Bark Town alone, so I had my mom take me to the Pokemon Lab. And that's when I met Seth." Yumi explained.

"And did you and Pheobe become friends again?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? We're rivals now," Yumi said.

"Shh," I told Yumi to quiet down as I heard a sound coming from some nearby bushes and trees that lined up on each side of our path.

Chime and I slowly made our way to the bushes. The silent moment felt like each step took one minute as I inched closer to the bushes. But before I neared the bushes...

"Teddi! Ted teddi!" A small bear-like pokemon cried as it rushed out of the bushes, being chased by a group of Zngoose.

"A Teddiursa," I said.

Teddiursa had slowed down and eventually stopped as Yumi grabbed it without concern for the Zangoose. Yumi gasped and flinched as she held on to the Teddiursa.

"Oh no," I said.

I then pulled out my Capture Styler in hopes to save Yumi.

"Capture, on!" I said as I targeted the Zangoose.

The group of Zangoos then halted their attack and turned their attention toward me.

"Why are you guys attacking Teddiursa?" I asked. "I'm sure whatever reason it is, it's not worth killing someone over. Now leave him be."

The Zangoose then retreated, following my commands...

"Aww. You're so cute, you little thing you," Yumi said affectionately while hugging Teddiursa.

Seth had a look of intrigue on his face as he looked at my Capture Styler.

"Chapel, does that thing work on shadow pokemon?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

Yumi then brought Teddiursa over toward me and held him in my face.

"_Gasp!_NO!" I screamed as I was startled by Teddiursa and pushed him away.

"What was that for?!" Yumi asked in an annoyed tone. "He just wanted to thank you for saving him!"

"What's with you?" Seth asked.

"Why don't you just stop worrying about me and mind your own buisness!" I snapped at Seth.

"Hmph!" Seth said with an upset face as he and Chikorita simply walked away.

What am I thinking? My buiness IS his buisness.

I walked up to Seth and Yumi, Chime, and Teddiursa followed.

"Look, Seth, I'm sorry," I said as I bowed my head.

"Well, I guess that's what comes from moody people like you," Yumi said, holding Teddiursa. "Why'd you suddenly become upset?"

"Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring..I was almost killed by three Ursaring five years ago, had it not been for Team Neo Snagem," I said. "Ever since that day, I've grown to fear both Teddiursa AND Ursaring."

I then turned toward Seth and Yumi with a frown.

"We've wasted enough time here, let's continue," I said.

It was almost night, and we were ready to set up our sleeping bags. Overall, the day was slow since Seth was resting his pokemon from this moring's gym battle. Eevee and Fennekin were let out to greet Tediursa and rehearse their contest skills right before bedtime. Yumi's Gligar wasn't sent out, but that was no surprise considering it was a shadow pokemon - Wait, Gligar is a shadow pokemon! If I could just use my Capture Styler on him, I could answer Seth's question on whether a Pokemon Ranger can capture an already controlled shadow pokemon. So I walked over to Seth and Chikorita to tell them what I just thought of.

"Hey," I said.

"Chico?" Chikorita cried.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"I think I can answer your question," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him. "We just need Yumi and Gligar."

Yumi's practice with Eevee and Fennekin put a little frustration on her.

"Alright Eevee, dodge Fennekin's Flame Charge!" Yumi said.

"Vee!" Eevee cried.

Eevee tried to dodge, but Fennekin was too fast due to Flame Charge's speed-raising effect. Eevee took the hit no problem, but Yumi was still upset.

"How' everything ending up?" Seth asked.

"Well, my pokemon and I really haven't been on the same page since losing in Marion City," Yumi said, still holding Teddiursa. "Our overconfidence has put us in a real slump right now. And finding a way to keep the lead AND run out the battle clock is a tough task.

"I have a favor to ask you," I asked Yumi. "Cna you send out Gligar?"

"Okey dokey!" Yumi said, cheering herself up in a way only she could do. "Gligar, it's your show!"

The Gligar had a mysterious, dark aura...Rui?

"Wait, when did you get a shadow pokemon?" Seth asked.

"I stole a Snag Machine to snag Gligar at Sprout Tower. It's called stealing what is already stolen," Yumi said.

"A Snag Machine..." Seth certainly gave Yumi some attention after her reply.

"Capture, on!" I said as I used the Capture Styler on Gligar.

I had captured Gligar, but it seemed nothing happened. Gligar was just standing there before suddenly starting toward Yumi with a Guillotine attack.

"Woah!" Yumi screamed as she dodged the attack, still holding Teddiursa. "Gligar stop! I'm your trainer!"

Wait, why is Gligar attacking Yumi?

"Yumi, wuick. Recall Gligar!" I yelled.

As Gligar neared Yumi with a Guillotine attack, Yumi panicked as she got Gligar's pokeball out in a hurry.

"Gligar, return!" Yumi said.

The red arc of energy touched Gligar, but Gligar wasn't recalled. Yumi narrowly dodged Gligar's second Guillotine, dropping Teddiursa on the ground in the process.

"Teedi?" Teddiursa cried confused.

As a separation was made between Yumi and Teddiursa, Gligar's puruit on Yumi stopped as he now targeted Teddiursa.

"Gligar was after Teddiursa all along," Seth said.

"But why?!" I asked.

Before Gligar could close in on Teddiursa, he was attacked by a Shadow Ball and an Ember launched by Eevee and Fennekin respectively, but that didn't stpop Gligar from attacking Teddiursa.

"What?" Yumi said confused.

"Shadow pokemon are trained to attack, no matter the circumstance," I said. "Firing attacks will get nothing accomplished."

"Di!" Teddiursa cried as he fell to the ground, knoched out by Guillotine.

"Teddiursa!" Yumi yelled as she went to comfort the downed pokemon.

For some strange reason, Gligar calmed down as soon as he defeated Teddiursa. Yumi immediately recalled Gligaras the pokeball was suddenly able to work again.

"So Gligar gets captured by me, then attacks Teddiursa." I said. "Then he defeats Teddiursa and acts as if nothing happened."

"It just doesn't add up," Seth said.

The Teddiursa then came to and gave me a nasty look.

"I hate you..." I said coldly to the Teddiursa.

I guess Teddiusra thinks me and my Capture Styler caused Gligars actions. Teddiursa then became enraged.

"Ursaaa!" The enraged Teddiursa roared as he started glowing white.

Yumi backed away from Teddiursa as it started to grow and increase in size.

"No..." I said as I started to back away.

My fear...my nightmare...it's back to haunt me. This Ursaring is angry and is out to destroy me, just like the three Ursaring five years ago.

"Ursaring.." Seth said as he, Yumi, their pokemon, and Chime backed away.

"Raaaawr!" The Ursaring roared as his evolution was complete.

Ursaring immediately started after me. I ran for my life, leaving our little 'campsite'. I looked back at the Ursaring, who was still chasing me, I was terrified and a tear ran down my face. I was so scared, I was oblivious to my skills learned as a Pokemon Ranger. I tripped and fell to the ground, and Ursaring had closed in on his pursuit as I was frozen in fear.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!" I cried as I tried backing away.

After five yeas, I became the one thing I dreaded most: helpless. So my journey will end before it really begins?

Ursaring had prepared to crush me with what appeared to be a Hammer Arm, as I braced for my end... That's was I though, at least...

"Zang," A Zangoose cried as it's group suddenly appeared.

"I'm safe?" I asked as the group of Zangoose protected me.

The Zangoose all ganged up to my worst fear. Wait a minute, facing my worst fear? I can do that too! Rather than running, a Pokemon Rangershould bond with Pokemon. So I decided to face my fear with pokeball at hand. I stood up and put my Capture Styler away so that I could mend my strained relation with Ursaring.

The Zangoose had finished off Ursaring as Ursaring fell to the ground after taking a Crush Claw to the head.

"Alright, Pokeball, Capture it!" I said as I threw a Pokeball at the downed Pokemon.

After Ursaring was put inside the Pokeball, the Pokeball fell to the ground and rolled a few times before clicking shut, indicating that I've caught Ursarin.

Before walking up to claim my newly caught pokemon, I addressed the Zangoos.

"Thank you for saving me," I said to the Zangoose as I bowed my head in gratitude.

"Zan Zangoose," one Zangoose cried as it nodded in agreement.

The group then went back to their normal lives, returning to the territory that Ursaring trespassed on.

"Who would've thought they'd be the good guys?" Missingno said as he surface from inside my heart.

"You have conquered your fear too, did you not?" Rose asked as she and Seth approached us.

The Sun wa gone, and the night had settled in.

"So, where's Yumi?" I asked,

"At our campsite, she's still startled by Gligar and Ursaring," Seth said.

"So you left her alone again? Do you like upsetting her or something?" I asked.

Seth's eyes narrowed.

"We tell her about Rose now," Seth said, changing the subject. "But she still can't know about Missingno.

Missingno looke gloomy as it pixelated back into my heart.

The journey back to the campsite was slower since I was walking, rather than running. Rose was not to show her powers to Yumi, so she was walking too. Seth told me Chikorita, Eevee, and Fennekin were with Yumi, but I guess I should've known that considering I have his heart. So when we arrived, Yumi ran up to hug Seth.

"You should never leave a girl alone at night, Seth. You should know that by now," Yumi said as she then looked past Seth to see the little girl standing in front of me. "Who's she?"

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23: An Incarnation of Pure Evil

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 23: An Incarnation of Pure Evil**

**Hey guy's so Chapter 23 is finally here. I'm going to start bolding the Author's Notes now. I'm also going back to posting once a week since school is back in session. But seriously, who cares about my life more than my story? Nobody I guess. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I do with changing the story's pace.**

**Yumi's POV**

I've never seen that girl before, but she looked so adorable. That cute face with the blonde hair and blue eyes really complimented her black dress.

"Yumi, this is Rose," Chapel said.

I had to let go of Seth and walk up to the little girl and greet her.

"Nice to meet you, little girl," I said with a smile.

The girl then got upset with me.

"Honestly, have you never heard looks can be deceiving?" Rose asked as she turned away.

"Oh, I apologize," I said as I bowed my head.

What am I doing? I'm bowing to a LITTLE GIRL!

"Well, you should be sorry." Rose said. "Honestly, a lady should never make the first advance toward a man."

"What?!" I yelled as my face grew red.

Chapel and our pokemon started smiling, while Seth and Rose kept a straight face.

"Seth and I?" I said.

Seth and I were friend, but I'd never think that Seth would be the emotional type. He's so dense. But I couldn't help but picture the sight of him and I in my head.

"Brother, she is your girlfriend, is she not?" Rose asked Seth.

Ugh, why should I care?! Should I...be embarrassed? My face IS red.

"No," Seth said calmly with that usual indifferent look on his face.

"Wha?" I said shocked by Seth's answer.

Okay, now THAT hurt me. He didn't even blush. He just stood there and calmly denied Rose's question. My face saddened and the moment silenced as I put my head down.

"Are you serious?" I barely whispered, trying to hold in my emotions.

"I guess boys just do not think like girls do," Rose said calmly.

"I mean, Yumi's obviously crushing on him," Chapel said trying to tease me.

"Shut up!" I yelled growing angry.

I then turned to Seth as my eyes started to turn red and water.

"Seth, has all our time together meant nothing? You're supposed to understand how other people feel - understand how I feel," I said as I walked up to Seth and met him face to face.

"I may not understand how you feel, but I do understand how I fell. And I feel that I couldn't like anyone as loud and annoying as you," Seth said calmly.

My heart was broken as I slapped Seth in the face.

"What was that for?!" Seth asked annoyed

"How can you be so dense?! Do you even know what the heck you're saying?!" I yelled. "Just understand how I feel. Maybe I DO like you! Maybe we've bonded so much on our journey that I would love to become more than travel partners. I'll admit: I have grown a LITTLE affection towards you, but it's never about me! It's always about you, and you are so busy acting like a heartless guy to return my feelings for you!"

Seth started to look concerned for a moment, but he still showed no emotion as he remained silent. I couldn't show my face to Seth with my heart broken the way it is now. My finally finally letting out the tears I was holding back as I put my head down and got in my sleeping bag in hopes that I could sleep this pain away.

**Seth's POV**

"What wrong with her?" I asked with concern.

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with YOU?" Chapel asked.

"I do apologize to you both. But it is not my fault you hurt her, Brother." Rose said. "Now you must apologize to her."

"Just give he time to think, then apologize," Chapel said as she went to her sleeping bag.

Why should I apologize? I was just speaking my mind. And if they haven't noticed, she slapped me f or giving my opinion. How does she feel? And why should I care in the first place? My goals are to defeat Team Neo Snagem and get my heart back, nothing else. I went into my sleeping bag to rest for the night...

**Location: Team Neo Snagem Headquarters**

**Wes' POV**

I was in the middle of assigning a mission to Commander 10. Commanders 24 and 20 was already involved in a major operation that involved the take over of Ecruteak City in search of Shadow Lugia's counterpart, Shadow Ho-oh. Commander 10, along with other top 10 commanders were infecteed by the Virus, Missingno some years ago. And like Chapel and 26, they were given abnormal powers unique to themselves. Commander 10 was a sorcerer who had the power to possess anyone's mind with the shadows, but only one person at a time.

"No other person person infected by the virus has your type of power, 10. So you shall attend to the girl and possess her mind to give us back the Snag Machine she stole from us." I said. "The girl is quite a talkative one at that. And if she were to reveal to the world the Snag Machine, it would only be a matter of time before a weakness is discovered for, so we must not talk chances."

"I see," 10 said.

"Atticus and I are already exasperated from the rising rates of failure in Neo Snagem, that is one thing we CAN agree on considering we irritate the heck out of each other." I turned to 10. "The girl can keep her stolen Gligar, we just need you to retrieve the stolen Snag Machine, but more importantly, do not get eliminated even if the mission is a failure. You're of too much importance for Neo Snagem to lose you now."

"Yes, Commander Wes," 10 said as he immediately deployed on his mission.

My private Neo Snagem communicator then rang, and I was expecting some good news.

"Mission Complete! Commander 20 and I, along with the unranked grunts have liberatred all people and pokemon. Checkpoints and the city limits are taken over, as well as all electricity and power and what not. For Ecruteak City, it's game over and Neo Snagem is ti raise the wall and take over the city," 24 said through his Neo Snagem communication.

"Perfect. Now remember, no person, with the exception of Neo Snagem, is allowed in or out the city. Alert all regions that Neo Snagem will resort to terrorism should imports from around the globe stop," I said.

I looked up at the night sky and smile.

"I will find a way to save you..." I said.

**Yumi's POV**

Although I was the first to call it a night, I couldn't sleep. My mind was still on Seth as I stared as the star-filled night sky. My anger toward Seth had calmed down, but I couldn't help but dread the awkwardness between us form this point onward. I hated being left alone, so I still had to stick with him. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and pulled my black hair in a ponytail, with my powder blue bangs left as they were as I leaned on a tree nearby, I had awoken Fennekin and Eevee who were neer recalled, and both anuggled next to me as I sat down by the tree.

"How? How can I get him to understand?" I asked myself calmly. "Do I even still like him?"

I needed someone to answer my question, someone who knew Seth more than I. Chikorita can't talk and we just met Rose, so that left Chapel.

"Chapel," I whispered as I tapped on a sleeping Chapels shoulder. "Chapel."

"YAAWN. What is it?" Chapel asked me as I woke up.

"We need to talk..." I saiid calmly.

So, Chapel grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her short, dirty blonde hair as she, Chime, my pokemon, and I strayed away from the campsite to a nearby lake the was only visible due to the moonlight's reflection.

"I do apologize for teasing you. I just never thought it would lead to rejection," Chapel said.

"I want to get him to like me, but I'm not sure if I like HIM right now. What should I do?" I said, sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"I really can't blame him for his behavior," Chapel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when have you ever seen Seth happy? Never?" Chapel said, making a good point. "Something is wrong inside him. He is on a journey to reclaim what he had lost. But if he can't reclaim what is lost, he will never return your feelings for him, guaranteed."

So, the only he doesn't like is because he lost something? Something important? Hope soon surrounded my mind as I asked Chapel another question.

"What is 'thing' he lost?" I asked.

"I promised Seth I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you," Chapel said.

"But why?" I asked.

"He said it's for your own good. If you knew, you would distance yourself from us. But I will say this: What he's lost is closer to us than you think," Chapel said.

For my own good? So deep down, he really does care for me in the slightest? What if I take what little emotion he has toward me, and build a connection around? But not now. Maybe when I grow to like him again, I will stick to that plan. Who knows? Maybe I could finally get him to blush.

"Thank you, Chapel," I said as I stood up and turned back towat camp.

But when I turned back, I saw a tall male figure staring at me just a few feet away. He had dark purple hair that went down to his neck and he had grey eyes. The man's body was covered by a long, black cape, and he had a mysterious, dark aura being controlled by a hand he kept outside of the cape.

"What a lovely love story you have there, sweetie," the man said.

"Ugh. You're such a creeper!" I yelled. "What do you want?!"

"You have something that belongs to us. And I am here to take it back," the man said.

"I never took anything," I said confused.

"Who ARE you?" Chapel asked.

"How disappointing. I would've expected you of all people to recognize Neo Snagem's Commander 10," The man said.

"No way..." Chaple said.

"Well, you certainly don't dress like a commander. You kind of remind me of a magician or, my rival Pheobe, or-" I was interrupted.

"Enough rambling!" 10 yelled. "Return the Snag Machine at once, or we can do this the hard way."

I simply turned my head away, refusing to cooperate with this creep.

"So be it..." 10 said.

10 then started generating a purple aura from his hand. He directed his hand toward me as the dark aura neared me.

"Yumi, get out of the way! We don't know what that aura is!" Chapel yelled at me.

**Chapel's POV**

Yumi couldn't react in time. The dark aura started hovering around her as her eyes turned lavender. But...Yumi wasn't harmed?

"Yumi, why are your eyes purple?" I asked.

Yumi did not respond to my question as her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Yumi, are you okay?" I asked growing worried.

"I am afraid the Yumi you knew is no longer wtih us," Yumi and 10 said at the same time.

W-W-What? Y-Yumi? She sounded different. She'd never pause before speaking.

"What did you do to Yumi?!" I asked as I faced 10.

"This girl is now my mind slave, and I will gi as far as terrorism to reclaim Neo Snagem's Snag Machine," Yumi and 10 said at the same time. "If we don't get what we want, I will crush her mind and she will be under my control for eternity."

I had no choice...I had to do what 10 said, or Yumi would be gone forever because of me. 10 chose to remain at the lake with a possessed Yumi.

I returned to the campsite, where Seth remained in his sleeping bag with Chikorita who was sleeping on his covered stomach. I knew Seth and Yumi weren't on the same page right now, but I couldn't face 10 by myself, considering he is a pretty high rank. Rose was right next to her brother, staring at him.

"Is THIS what traveling outside Brother's heart fells like?" Rose asked herself. "Honestly, the night is just as lonely as it was in Violet City."

I then approached a sleeping Seth and gently tapped his face.

"Seth, Seth, wake up," I said.

Seth then sat up as Chikorita hopped off his stomach.

"Hm?" Seth said, still half asleep.

"Seth, Yumi's in trouble. We need to help her," I said.

"She wanted time alone, so she got her wish," Seth said in a flat tone as he started to lay back down.

"Come on!" I yelled as I slapped him fully awake. "Neo Snagem is with her! They want their Snag Machine back!"

Seth's eyes shot wide open as he got up and dressed back into his black jacket and black shoes. He was waiting for me to get the Snag Machine so I could lead him to 10 and Yumi. Rose followed us as well.

We had arrived back to the lake, but I pulled Seth and Rose back into the bushes to discuss a plan. Seth of course, asked who the caped man was.

"Commander 10 of Neo Snagem," I said.

"We need to defeat him now!" Seth said as he attempted to approach Yumi and 10 before I pulled his arm back.

"we need to save Yumi," I said.

"I agree with Chapel," Rose said.

"But Neo Snagem..." Seth said.

"Yumi has been possessed by 10. 10 said he would crush Yumi's mind and have control over her forever. Does saving her life mean nothing to you?!" I asked, annoyed that Seth put Neo Snagem's defeat over saving Yumi.

Seth said nothing. I have his heart, and he feels indifferent toward Yumi. His heart hi becoming obsessed with Neo Snagem. I sighed and tried to calm down as I spoke to Seth.

"Seth, Yumi was up all night thinking about you. She went to the lake to calm herself because she has feelings for you that you just don't understand. She's cried over you and openly admitted that she likes you. And you're abandoning her like Zero did to you? You're no better than your brother," I said.

Seth finally showed emotion as he got upset.

"Don't you ever compare me to my brother!" Seth said as his eyes shot wide open.

"You're just like him: Abandoning someone who cares deeply for you!" I said.

"Brother, please..." Rose saaid calmly. "Saving the world from Neo Snagem can wait. You must help Yumi help you defeat Neo Snagem."

Seth then put his head down and turned away.

"I couldn't care less about saving the world, but I do care about destroying Neo Snagem. So, I concede, for now..." Seth said.

Rose, Chikorita, and I smiled. I seemed as though Seth suddenly grew a slight care for Yumi just now. That or he couldn't stand being like his brother.

So I had Seth call on Elekid to discuss a plan to save Yumi. Attacking Yumi herself to free her mind from 10 was too dangerous. So attacking 10 would be our best bet, despite his powers he got from the virus. But if we were to paralyze 10, we could stun his focus on Yumi and free he. The problems are how we can land a Thunder Wave on him and if he'll be stunned at all since there's still a chance he could move even will paralysis. So Rose, Chikorita, and I were going to have to distract 10 and Yumi while Seth was going to wait for the right moment to ambush 10 with Thunder Wave. Seth and Rose nodded in agrement as we soon took action. Rose, Chikorita and I t hen showed ourselves as 10 and a possessed Yumi addressed me.

"Ah, I see you have what I've come here for," a possessed Yumi and 10 said at the same time," Hand over the Snag Machine now, or her mind will be crushed."

"As you wish," I said with the Snag Machine at hand.

I stalled the process, moving myself at a very slow pace.

"Will you move it?!" 10 yelled growing impatient.

I could tell my plan was working. 10 was focusing his frustration on me as Seth was moving very quietly, since he IS a quiet person after all. I neared a possessed Yumi with her hands open, ready to receive the Snag Machine.

"Thunder Wave, go" Seth said from behind 10.

"El," Elekid cried as he launched Thunder Wave at 10.

10 could not move, and his control over Yumi was starting to lighten. It started to lighten, but Yumi was nowhere near being freed. Rose then was given the Snag Machine by me, and created a distance between 10 and herself. Of course, Rose could've killed 10 at any point, but his control over Yumi held us off from that simple solution.

"Chikorita, Energy Ball on 10 now!" I said.

Before Chikorita could launch Energy Ball, a possessed Yumi ran in front of a stunned 10 and attempted to shield him from Chikorita's attack.

"If you wish to attack my master, you shall strike me down first," A possessed Yumi said.

"We can hurt her..." I said.

"I see how it is," 10 said, fighting through paralysis for a moment. His eyes were wide open as he grew angry.

"You dare oppose me?! The Yumi you knew will be destroyed now!" 10 yelled.

10 began balling his fist as the dark aura was closing in on Yumi. I had the look of horror on my face, for I thought the Yumi we knew had died forever. But then, 10 wa stunned again, due to paralysis.

"What the?" Yumi said confused as she noticed the dark aura surrounding her. "Get this stuff away from me!"

"Yumi was starting to resist, but 10 started to regain control.

"Silence, idiot! Now your mind breaks! I own you now!" 10 yelled.

"N-N-No, y-you creep," Yumi said as she grabbed her head. "W-who am I?"

"You're mine!" 10 yelled.

"No! You're Yumi. You're our friends!" I yelled.

"You have to break free of his control," Rose said

"You. Are. Mine!" 10 said as he started getting the advantage.

"Nno!" Yumi yelled. "I. Am. Yumi... I want to become nothing less than a Pokemon Celebrity!"

Yumi started crying...

"That's right! Keep fighting!" I yellled. "I am Chapel!"

"I am Rose," Rose said.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried.

"Chime!" Chime cried.

"Chapel...Rose?" Yumi said confused. "Chime... Chikorita?"

"No. Nooo! You work for Neo Snagem now!" 10 yelled as he gained complete control over Yumi's mind.

"I...work for Noe Snagem now," Yumi said with an evil smirk.

Yumi then turned around to comfort 10. She then layed eyes on a reserved Seth, leaving her alone just as we all wanted.

"She is gone..." Rose said.

"I work for Neo Snagem no-" a possessed Yumi suddenly halted, still looking at Seth. Her eyes shot wide open.

**Yumi's POV**

Neo Snagem...Neo Snagem?! A boy I know, all he wanted was to destroy Neo Snagem. That boy, the boy I'm staring at right now...he was my friend. I liked him, but he didn't like me. 'I am Chapel'... I talked to this 'Chapel' about this boy. About how I would get him to like me. And how I wanted to establish a connection with him. That boy was always with me, to keep me from feeling alone.

"...I. Am. Seth..." The boy said.

Seth? I know him. He's the boy that never gives up. All he wanted was to defeat Neo Snag-

"Seth?" I saw the purple aura release itself from around me.

I remembered everything, and I regained control over my mind. I ran over to hug Seth as I was still crying.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Yumi?" Chapel said confused.

"Are you, you?" Rose asked.

"Seth," I said.

"I-" Seth was about to say something, before the dark aura found it's way toward him.

"YOU!" I yelled as Chapel, Rose, and I face 10.

"The darkness is no longer under my control, since you broke free. The aura is now filled with evil and hatred that you just released."

"But why take over Seth?" Chapel asked.

"Your feelings for Seth surrounded both Yumi's mind and heart. So when the dark aura took over Yumi, he became the source of the aura's power. On instinct, this aura has now returned to the source: Seth." Rose explained.

"Cna you explain in fewer words please?" I asked the smart little girl.

"Part of his h**rt has been filled with pure evil. Seth is now an incarnation of pure evil," Rose said.

Seth's eyes turned purple as he absorbed the purple aura in his chest.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, has Seth turned evil? Will he be public enemy number 1? Stay tuned for next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24: Yumi vs Seth

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 24: Yumi vs Seth (A Pain From Yesterday's Past)  
><strong>

**So, I've rewritten the first two chapters of this fanfic. Looking back at my earliest work, I can tell my writing has improved a bunch. So here's Chapter 24. Now as you all know, the chapter's title clearly spells what the chapter will be about, and this will be a once in a while deal. So anyway, be sure to leave a review and let me know how I do**

**Yumi's POV**

"An incarnation of pure evil has been born - Seth," Rose said.

"No..." I said. "It's my fault."

"A part of my heart has been filled," Seth said calmly.

"Seth, we need to talk," I said as I grabbed his hand.

Seth immediately pulled away.

"What's there to talk about? Oh yes, I will embrace this new power and destroy Neo Snagem," Seth said.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?! Are you possessed or something?!" I asked a possessed Seth.

"I am afraid the boy is not possessed," 10 said. "When the girl broke free of my mind control, my control over the dark aura was broken as well. And now, that evil has found a way inside the boy, and will remain there forever. You just have to find a way to control that evil."

Before I could reply, 10 used his cape to cloak himself. The cape disappeared into the dark night, along with 10. I then turned toward Seth. Seth was the boy who freed me. My feelings for him started to grow. Were these feelings love and friendship, or disdain and a fear of evil. I then hugged Seth again.

"Seth, I am Yumi..." I said.

"Yes, I know," Seth said. "If you truely care for me, you will let the same evil that controls me control you," Seth said as he lifted me off the ground by my short furisode.

_Gasp. "_Seth, stop! You're hurting me!" I cried. "You've got to fight the evil.

"I AM evil. And I finally have the power I have longed for," Seth said as his grasp on me started to tighten.

He then threw me to the ground.

"Yumi!" Chapel yelled as she tried to help.

"Chapel, no!" Rose said as she stopped Chapel. "Yumi and Seth, they must establish a connection now."

Seth was then hit by a Flamethrower in my defense. Fennekin and Eevee were still out of there pokeballs. Seth's eyes shot wide open and he seemed to have an unusual reaction to the Flamethrower.

"F-Fire? I hate fire..." Seth said, growing upset.

Eevee and Fennekin then stepped in front of me, ready to keep the evil away. But Seth still didn't retaliate. He just stood there.

"I'll kill you, Fennekin-Charizard!" Seth yelled.

"Charizard?" I said confused.

**Seth's POV**

A fire type...of all things, why did it have to be a fire type? I watched as a fire type in Charizard destroyed my life, along with Zero five years ago. It was as if the fire that hit me was burnig me from the inside out, although the Flamethrower had no additional effect on me. But right now? Who would launch a fire type attack right now? I'm forgetting someone. I'm forgetting myself. Who am I? The dark evil is eating away parts of my heart filled with the memories I've gained from this journey. I know THAT, but who am I again? And what is my purpose? Am I evil? I stared at the fire type pokemon that opposed me, and thought about all the fire types I've grown to hate. Zero and Charizard? Noah and Quilava? And then there's...

"Elekid, use Thunder," I said.

"El?" Elekid turned to me and hesitated.

Whatever I'm forgetting, Elekid still remembers. I was fighting myself from within. I never considered myself a 'good guy', but if embracing evil will give me the power to kill this fire type, so be it.

"Now, Elekid, Thunder!" I yelled.

Aggression was added to my tone, as this time, Elekid launched Thunder.

"Dodge it!" Someone yelled.

**Yumi's POV**

Dodge it!" I yelled

Fennekin and Eevee both avoided the Thunder.

"Come on, Seth, you've got to gain control of yourself," I said.

Seth then looked at me.

"My evil will gain control of you once I defeat your pokemon who so desparately want to defend you," a possessed Seth said.

I had no choice. I had to defeat all five of Seth's pokemon in a battle. And on top of that, my pokemon would still need t energy to defend me from that evil aura. I cant's use Gligar because I still don't know what was up with him when he attacked me. So it's basically a five on two battle. And if I lose, that evil aura would possess me again.

"Seth I want to keep you by my side," I said as I held up a pokeball. "I will not stand by and let you hurt yourself or the others around you. I'll fight you if I must get you back!"

"So be it," a possessed Seth said as he calmed down.

"Come on Seth, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must," I said. "Control the evil within you."

Seth said nothing as Elekid got in his battle stance.

"This...this is for your own good," I said as a tear fell down my face. Will I really have to hurt someone I care for? "Eevee, use-" I was interrupted by Seth.

"Thunder Punch," a possessed Seth said.

"Dodge using our tail jump technique," I said.

Eevee used his tail as a springboard to jump into the frontfilp technique we learned in Marion City.

"Hmph, Elekid, go," a possessed Seth said.

Elekid had launched a Thunder that lit up the night sky as Eevee was struck down.

If there's a part of him that remembers his past experiences, maybe I can free him using those memories. I wonder if he'll remember Elekid's Light Screen?

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball," I said, hoping to give him another piece of his memory. "Remember your Light Screen strategy against Dustin?"

"Shut up!" a possessed. Seth yelled. "Use Light Screen."

Elekid had set up Light Screen, but Seth was still fighting. How long will it take for him to remember me?

"What is wrong with Brother?" Rose asked.

"The evil part of him doesn't want to give in," Chapel said. "Seth is fighting, but the fight will be difficult as long as he is missing is h**rt."

"Seth, you're hurting..." I said. "What is it? Please tell me what's wrong."

A possessed Seth looked me in the eyes.

"You are..." Seth said. "Now, Elekid, use Thunder Punch."

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball one more time," I said.

Shadow Ball hit, but Light Screen cut the damage in half. Despite getting hit with Shadow Ball, Elekid was still able to charge toward Eevee and land Thunder Punch.

Seth, if words won't help me help you, then what should I?

"Use Thunder Punch again! Keep hammering away until you win!" Seth said.

"Shadow Ball quick," I said.

Eevee fired Shadow Ball, but this time, it was to make sure Eevee wouldn't get hit. Elekid was so focused on Shadow Ball, he lost track of where Eevee was in this dark night.

"Where'd it go?" Seth said confused.

"Descend and use Iron Tail, full power," I said.

I attempted to use Seth's 'gravity' strategy he used with Murkrow against Falkner's Hoothoot. Initially, Iron tail doesn't work well with electric types, but a critical hit ahd sent Elekid down and unable to get up.

"What?" Seth said.

_The Shadow Ball was for Eevee to disappear from sight, sort of like a magician would do. Eevee used the springboard technique again to get in the air and descend on Elekid_. I thought to myself.

A possessed Seth then recalled a fainted Elekid. This was the first time Eevee and I were on the same page since Marion City.

"Elekid..." Seth said to Elekid's pokeball.

Seth's eye's narrowed at the pokeball as he put it away, grabbing another one.

"Yumi has a chance to win," Chapel said.

"Yes, by getting the first win, Yumi had narrowed her deficit to four on two. It does not mean much now, but the numbers will add up." Rose said.

_Numbers don't mean a thing now. Even if I do win, we still don't know how to free Seth. _I thought to myself.

"Murkrow, battle stance," Seth said as he called Murkrow.

"Krow?" Murkrow confused.

Murkrow must've guessed I'm his opponent. Murkrow guessed right as he looked at a possessed Seth with a curious expression.

"We must defeat that girl's pokemon in order to possess her," a possessed Seth said to Murkrow.

"Seth, why do you want to possess me?" I asked, pausing our fight.

"My goal...has always been to destroy Neo Snagem, that part of me I do remember. But I also remember that the organization's numbers are increasing everyday. So by possessing people with my new power, my own numbers will increase until I have and army of mindslaves to equal the organization's army." A possessed Seth explained.

"But why possess me? I want to help you defeat Neo Snagem anyway, remember?" I asked.

"Ther is a pokemon you own," A possessed Seth said as he pointed toward a Fennekin who was still outside of her pokeball. "I can't stand fire type pokemon, and I can't stand anyone who owns them too. Murkrow, use Night Slash!"

Murkrow was hesitant, but the authority in Seth's voice prompted Murkrow to attack. Murkrow hit Eevee with it's wing cloaked in a midnight purple.

_Ugh, no more talking. I need to fight back. _I thought to myself.

"Night Slash, one more time," A possessed Seth said.

"Come on, Eevee, Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

"Vee," Eevee cried as he launched a ball of darkness.

Upon instinct, Murkrow simply swatted Shadow Ball away using his wing as it glowed midnight purple and slammed into Eevee again.

"Eevee, no!" I yelled as Eevee was on the ground.

"V-v-vee," Eevee muttered as he slowly rose up.

"Eevee, are you sure you want to keep going," I asked as I grew worried for Eevee.

Eevee nodded yes and faced a Murkrow waiting for him to return to his battle stance.

"Sky Attack," A possessed Seth said.

"Krow!" Murkrow cried as he started glowing a white aura, charging for Sky Attack.

"Descend," a possessed Seth said.

_No! If Eevee's hit, it'll be over_. I thought to myself.

I then looked at the nearby lake, and an idea came into my head.

"Eevee, quick, hurry to the water!" I yelled.

Murkrow was chasing Eevee as Eevee was hoping to hide underwater. But just as Eevee jumped, Murkrow hit an airborne Eevee and knocked him into the water.

"Eevee,no..." Chapel said.

"Eevee, please be alright," I said with concern.

After a few seconds, an unconscious Eevee had surface from the water. Despite being unable to battle, I was relieved Eevee didn't drown since I felt faint breating as I picked his soaked body out of the water.

"I'm sorry, Eevee," I said as I recalled the Evolution Pokemon.

I'm certainly feeling the pressure now. I've only got one pokemon left in Fennekin since I still have no control over Shadow Gligar. But I really didn't want to send out Fennekin because not only did an evil Seth waant to destroy her, but he had four pokemon ready to baack him up. What should I do? Should I save Fennekin and let the shadows consume me, or should I battle with Fennekin and risk her life?

"Fennekin..." I said, worried about the fox who was exchanging uneasy looks with me. "Fennekin, I don't want to lose you..."

"How will she win now?" Chapel asked.

"Remeber, Yumi's goal is not to win, she just has to try not to lose. She needs to find out how to bring Seth back," Rose said.

Fennekin then stepped up, ready to battle.

"But Fennekin," I said with concern. "It's four on one. You could get killed, and your psychic type attacks won't affect Murkrow."

Fennekin looked at me and put on a face of determination.

"Fennekin doesn't want to give up one you, Yumi. You should at least try to show the same attitude," Chapel said.

I looked at Chapel then nodded. I then turned to Fennekin and addressed her.

"Looks like you win," I said. "Everyone is depending on you right now."

"Fen," Fennekin cried with enthusiasm.

"Fennekin, it's your show!" I said. "Use Flame Charge!"

"Dodge, then use Shadow Ball," A possessed Seth said.

Murkrow spun out of Flame Charge's path as he then launched a ball of dark energy.

"Fennekin, you know what to do," I said with confidence.

"Fen Fen," Fennekin cried as she spun her tail to deflect Shadow Ball.

"Now use Flamethrower!" I said.

Fennekin launched Flamethrower, but Murkow was able to avoid the attack on instinct, without a possessed Seth's command. But the Flamethrower that failed to hit Murkrow continued toward Seth. He fell to the ground in a panic as his eyes shot wide open.

"No...No! Charizard, please don't!" A possessed Seth yelled.

A cloud of smoke had been created in an explosion made by Flamethrower.

"No, Seth!" I yelled, concerned about the one I care so deeply for.

"We need to help him," Chapel said as he, Rose, and I went toward Seth, pausing our battle unofficially.

Within the cloud of smoke...was Seth alright, or was the incarnation of pure evil still in control? I ran right into the smoke, hoping to comfort Seth.

"Please be okay..." I said.

I then touched an arm blindly as I was still blinded by the smoke.

"No..." I said at the sight I saw when the smoke cleared.

Pure evil was still within Seth. We were so distracted by our concern for Seth, we had left Fennekin unattended. Fennekin was on the ground, breathing faintly as she layed in front of not only Murkrow, but Gible and Mawile as well. He must have called them while in the smoke.

"How's that for magic?" A possessed Seth said as he grabbed my arm.

"Ow! Stop it Seth, you're hurting me again!" I yelled in pain as his grip started to tighten.

"I said I would kill the fire type..." Seth said as he started walking and dragging me toward a downed Fennekin. "And I intend on keeping my word."

"Alright, Seth, you've gone to fa-" Chapel and Rose had started toward Seth to free me before being stopped by Gible, Mawile, and Murkrow.

"If you two get in my way, not only will I kill Fennekin, I will kill the girl I'm holding as well," a possessed Seth said calmly.

Gible, Mawile, and Murkrow were ready to attack Chapel and Rose, so the two girls stopped their action as a possessed Seth continued.

"Fen..." Fennekin cried as she struggled to her feet to f ace Seth.

"I've always hated fire types..." a possessed Seth said calmly as he and Fennekin exchanged nasty looks. "I'll kill you..."

"No, please!" I yelled as my eyes shot wide open in reaction to Seth's threat. "You have to understand how Fennekin feels! She can't defend herself, Seth!"

Seth said nothing as he threw me to the ground by my arm. Fennekin saw what Seth just did to me. She reacted with a very enraged look on her face. Fennekin is going to keep fighting? Just to defend me?

"KIN!" Fennekin roare as she started slowing white.

"What?!" We all said.

Not only did she glow white, she started growing and changing shape as well. Fennekin was evolving to protect me...

When the fire type stopped glowing, she was standing on her black hind legs. Most of her fur was still yellow with white fure covering her shoulders, arms, and chest. The fur on her hips swept outwards and she had a larger tail with a stick in it.

"Zen," The evolved Fennekin said to a possessed Seth as she took her stick out, threatening him to stay away.

"It's either her or Seth now...

"Come on Seth! Stop this before you get hurt!" Chapel yelled.

"Brother, you cannot give up on us," Rose said. "We do not wish to hurt you."

But without word, Murkrow had ssnatched the stick out of the evolved Fennekin's hand, while Mawile and Gible had her in their grasp. Now nothing could stop a possessed Seth from harming her. Seth also left Chapel, Rose, and I unattended, so we attempted to hold Seth back from the evolved Fennekin, although Rose was overpowering us all.

"Ugh, get them off me." A possessed Seth said as he turned toward a Chikrota paralyzed by fear. She was trying to avoid confront Seth this whole time, so she layed low until now.

Seth then froze.

"Chico," Chikorita cried calmly.

**Seth's POV**

Chikrota? Was she there the whole time?

"No, I can't let her see me like this!" I said. "ERR! Get from inside me! Go away you evil spirit!"

My tone began to calm.

"This, is friendship. And I'm remembering my friends now. Chikorita is my friend... Chapel, my sister, and Yumi too. I won't let you destroy my life!" I yelled, trying to talk to the evil spirit.

I would never hurt Chikorita. I've been able to relate to her too much on this journey. But remembering my connection with Chikorita also made me remember my connections with the others who have accompanied me on our journey. Is tihs what they mean by 'understanding how other people feel?' How I feel? To answer these questions, I had to search within my heart, or whats left of it.

"Take care..." I said to my friends.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

My heart...what was once a realm of emptiness, had be smothered by an evil cloud of shadows.

"Is this...is this what I've become?" I asked myself.

"I sense an emotion from you that enpowers me greatly," A sinister voice said.

"Show yourself," I said.

"I am you. I am what you dread. I am pure evil. And-" the figure show himself. He was me...with purple eyes and surrounded by an evil dark mist. "I am fear. I am what YOU fear: yourself."

This person looked excatly like me, but evil. This emotion began to surface. This, is fear-fear of myself...

**To Be Continued...**

**So, that's whats up with Seth. I would like to thank those of you who have stuck with Pokemon Virus Version for this long. I know my early chapters were a bit mediocre, but if you haven't noticed, they are more complete with less grammar errors LOL. So, after next chapter, some other characters will see some increased importance of their roles and I hope you will like. So please review and let me know how I do. And I'll see you next week.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25 A Fear of Fear Itself

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 25: A Fear of Fear Itself**

**I don't know, these author's notes are getting a little repetitive at this point. Anyways enjoy and please let me know how I did this chapter.**

**Yumi's POV**

We had all brought an unconscious Seth back to the campsite and set him on his sleeping bag. Worry was written across everyone's faces. Chapel crawled back into her sleeping bag to return to her slumber. She had told us Seth Will wake up, we just wouldn't know when. Rose walked up to Seth's unconscious body.

"Do not worry, he will be fine," Rose said.

I then turned to the little girl. "What happened to him? Why would he suddenly black out?"

"The real Seth broke free of the aura's control," Rose said as she looked at me. "Remembering his connection with Chikorita unlocked his chain of memories with us."

"But...why is he unconscious?" I asked.

Rose then smiled. "He finally acknowledged us as very close friends. He wanted to protect those close to him, so he is fighting the evil inside him." Rose then looked back to Seth. "Let us just say he is dreaming right now."

"A fight with an evil spirit..." I said as I held my hand to my chest. "If he loses, then what?"

"Unfortunately, the Seth we know may truely be gone forever should he be defeated..." Rose said as her smile disappeared. "At least, that is what I think."

A moment of silence unofficially ended our conversation. Rose approached a nearby tree to rest on for the night, while I crawled back into my sleeping bag.

_"Take care..." _I remembered those words to be Seth's last before losing consciousness.

I then looked at my newly evolved Fennekin, who was lying right next to me. I could tell, from the look on her face that even she was worried about Seth, despite the fact that they have never really gotten along.

"Take Care..." I repeated. "Was he trying to say goodbye for now, or goodbye forever?" I stared at the night sky, hoping to force myself into a deep sleep to carry me through to morning, but no luck. I couldn't help but look at him, for my worry for him was keeping me awake.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

**Seth's POV**

"I am what you fear! I am Fear itself," The evil spirit who looked exactly like me introduced himself.

Inside my heart was a dispute over who shall have control of my body. The consequences far outweigh the benefits of winning, but fighting Fear was my best chance to regain control of my body.

"The connections you have made with the outside world will soon fade as I suppress you to the deepest shadows of your heart, where you will never again see the light of day," Fear said. "My bold predictions will come true, once you lose."

"How will we fight?" I asked.

Fear then put a sinister smirk on his face. "You are willing to gamble your life away for your friends? Life is like a picture: It hold precious memories connecting to one's heart, much like the dark abyss which surrounds us." Fear said as he started observing his surroundings, obtaining an idea. "Ah, yes, we will battle using you're memories. They will reform in front of us as we draw our swords, speaking metaphorically of course."

My eyes narrowed, needing a demonstration to fully understand Fear's terms.

"Allow me to explain: All you need is to think of your experiences. Here, these memories will materialize." Fear said as a Murkrow appeared in front of him, formed from both shadows and memories.

I gasped. "Murkrow?!"

"Shadow Ball, now," Fear said.

The Murkrow's sounds were muted. Although action was performed, no sound was produced. I had shielded myself with my arms as Shadow Ball was launched. I was hit, but the damage done was nothing extensive.

_Wait a minute, wasn't Murkrow in my pokeba-" _I reached for Murkrow's pokeball, but not only was Murkrow missing, but all my other pokemon as well.

Hm, should I try Energy Ball? No, they would cancel out like in Murkrow's battle with-

I couldn't believe it. Remembering my battle with Roselia in Cherrygrove City actually formed Althaea and Roselia from my memories.

_"Well, I'll battle you," _I remembered Althaea say. _"Althaea's the name."_

Althaea used Stun Spore to paralyze Murkrow, did she not?

"Roselia, use Stun Spore," I said.

Once again, action was performed, but no sound was produced. Why? Stun Spore struck Murkrow, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you, Althaea," I said as I recalled my memories, remembering how Murkrow beat Roselia that day.

"My my, you certainly catch on fast," Fear said with a smirk. "Use Sky Attack!"

_"Seth, I've gotta give credit where credit is due: You seem to back up what few words you say. But Pidgeot will test how far you've really gotten. So come on out Pidgeot! _I thought as Falkner and Pidgeot appeared in front of me.

"Now charge!" Fear yelled as Murkrow finished charging Sky Attack.

_"Aerial Ace," _I said through my memories.

Both moves collided, but Pidgeot clearly overpowered Murkrow, just like in my gym battle.

Murkrow had dissolved into the shadows, but something weird happened inside my mind, I felt. A piece of my heart had become foggy, before vanishing into the darkness. I fell to my knees, dazed...

"W-What just happened?" I asked myself as I put one hand on my head. "It feels like...I just forgot something..."

"The Murkrow you just defeated...When is disappeared, so did your connection with it." Fear said.

My eyes shot wide open. "A connection was broken...But which one?"

"Whenever a connection is damaged, it breaks." Fear said with another sinister smirk. "So when you beat me, ALL your connections will be broken.

"So, if I lose, I'll never see my friends again. But if I when, I'll become indifferent to them..."

"Win OR lose, you will lose everything!" Fear yelled as he laughed psychotically.

He never said it would be a fair fight, but those words provoked me.

"Pidgeot! Kill him now!" I yelled.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings, Beth? Fear teased me as he dodged Pidgeot with ease.  
>"Well, it's not like you had any feelings to begin with. Ha ha!"<p>

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I couldn't help but realize Fear was right.

"Shut up!" Fear yelled, mocking me. "Oh, look, you just told yourself to 'shut up' twice, Beth. Hmhmhm. You will cause your own downfall - Love, hate, FEAR?! Yes, you will cringe to those words."

Fear then started walking toward me, retaining his sinister smile once again. "Zero, Atticus, Missingno... Chikorita, and yourself - Those memories mean nothing now." Fear stood half a dozen feet away from me. "Because how they all relate to you is overshadowed by what you fear: Me? Let's find out deeper within your heart."

Fear snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know. How about that 'orange dragon' you hate so much? Do you hate it? Fear it? Or both? Let's find out."

"N-no, please don't..." I said.

Looking at this predicament right now, my aggression had been replaced by this 'fear' we keep talking about. The shadows then formed to create my worst fear. I slowly backed away from my fear, unable to order my fading memory of Pidgeot.

The tail of fire brought a faint light to the emptiness of my heart, as the dark aura solidified into the orange dragon: Charizard.

"Hmhmhm," Fear laughed, "What's wrong, Beth? It seems you are regressing to the helpless weakling you were five years ago."

Both Fear and fear itself smothered my mind. I was starting to believe all hope was lost.

"Speaking of that day, I feel a little role play would certainly fit this living nightmare you call a heart. Get on you knees, cry and beg helplessly for mercy, and return to the helpless loser you once were," Fear said. "Maybe a WILL spare you the agony."

He...he was right... Fear was mentally destroying me with my own flaws. I slowly got on me knees as Fear laughed at my lose dignity. Well, it was a lose-lose situation anyway, since I would lose my friends no matter the outcome.

"My, my. This role play rehearsal certainly went perfect on first cue. I thought stage fright would surely keep you from doing said blocking." Fears eyes narrowed. "But they don't call me fear for nothing. Charizard, eliminate him!"

Without sound, Charizard readied his Flamethrower. I was paralyzed in fear as I watch helplessly. Flamethrower launched, and losing everything suddenly became immenent.

"Take care..." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

A familiar voice then found it's way into my head.

"You can't lose... Don't just give up on everything..." The familiar voice said. "You've got to gain control of yourself..."

"Right!" I said as I opened my eyes and narrowly dodged Flamethrower.

The familiar voice...It was my friends.

_Their right, this is my body, and I should never just give it up. But to gain control of my body, I have to face Fear. _I thought to myself. _Wait a minute, facing MY fears is all I have to do._

Now I know: I am the source of my pain. My oath to defeat Neo Snagem will remain, as my connection with my friends wither away. But just because they'll be lost, doesn't mean we can't rebuild. I must with this fight right now.

I got up and stared at Charizard with a determined look as I calmly walked toward both him and Fear.

"You will not defeat me," I said as I stopped right in front of the orange dragon. "The only one I've feared, was myself."

"Charizard, do us a favor and end this anomaly," Fear said with an evil smirk.

"Hmph, Fear, this memory is just that - a memory," I said calmly as Charizard started fading.

"What?! What's happening?!" Fear asked as he started fading as well.

"I no longer fear myself. I conquered my fear,a s you have been conquered by me, or YOURself, should I say." I said calmly. "In other words: I win."

My eyes narrowed as I calmly watched a panicking Fear fade away.

"Er! This isn't over, you, you!" Fear couldn't insult me. "I WILL surface again! And then you will be lost forever! You hear me?!"

The dark cloud began to shrink as my heart returned to the state it was when I started my journey.

"We'll fight again..." I said as I whited out.

* * *

><p>I am in an endless black abyss, but how did I get here? What happened to me? It feels as though my heart has flushed away what makes my personality. But Why? Was it for my own good? I felt a heavy, evil aura be suppressed, but I also felt this wasn't the aura's last stand. My journey for what I've lost...it has just restarted, because I feel that 'thing' has once again distanced itself from me.<p>

I whited out once again, but this time, I had awoken from a dream to gaze upon a night sky.

**Location: Campsite**

When I opened my eyes, I spotted a Chikorita lying right next to me, and Yumi sitting next to me, unaware of my awakening.

(BTW, Seth did not forget his friends all together. The only one erased from his memory was Murkrow since it was the only one defeated.)

Yumi then sat up and looked at me.

"You awake yet?" Yumi asked in a dry tone as she was half asleep.

She gasped when she realized my eyes were open and looking at her.

"You're awake!" She said as she hugged me. "You're finally awake... Uhh, you ARE Seth, right?"

"Yes," I said flatly.

"Uh," Yumi said confused as she gently pulled away and gave me a curious look. "This whole mess was my fault."

"Now I gave her a confused look. "Wha?"

What was she talking about? Did I forget something?

"I was hurt because of you, and you were hurt because of me. But we finally established a connection, right?" Yumi asked.

"What connection?" I asked, retaining my curious look.

Yumi sighed, "Seth, what happened to you?"

Yumi frowned in reaction to my question. I frowned as well. Just what was I forgetting about this girl?!

"His connections with us are now broken, as well as any changes he has experienced as a person on this journey," A voice said as Rose walked up to us.

"But why?" Yumi asked as she faced Rose.

"Brother had no other option. He needed to break his connection with the dark aura that controlled you both, and in the process, our connection were broken as well. We must reestablish those connections and shape his personality once more," Rose explained.

Yumi made no reply as she turned back to me and hugged me again with more affection.

"Then we'll just have to cuddle with him" Yumi said.

I then pushed Yumi away. "Sorry, I don't do cuddly," I said in a cold tone.

"Oh, so you wanna have the 'cuddly' conversation again? You may not like it, but we need our connections back," Yumi hugged me again and started rambling about how I should 'express' myself. "-And remember what I said: When a girl hugs, you hug her back. It's how she f-."

To save a headache and an argument, I returned her hug, which surprised everyone as Yumi stopped talking. I swear this girl is annoying.

"It's how she feels," I said flatly. "I know."

Yumi let go of me quietly. She looked me in the eyes and blushed.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Honestly, you are quite dense when it comes to girls, Brother," Rose said while giggling.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Yumi asked as she gave Rose a comedic glare.

"You ARE his girlfriend, are you not?" Rose asked while still giggling.

Yumi calmed down as she spoke. "Well, after tonight, it's best to just stay away from the subject for now. We'll see one day, when we find that 'something' Seth is missing."

"I see, you are saying you will save it for another episode on another day," Rose said as she looked at Yumi. "Oh well, maybe Chapel will beat you to him."

Yumi glared at Rose, who had a haughty look on her face.

"Alright, that's it, little girl!" Yumi yelled as she started chasing a running Rose.

I swear, those two are like annoying little sisters when they're together.

I then looked at a sleeping Chapel and Chikorita , who must be heavy sleepers if they can sleep through Yumi's big mouth. I then was approached by a fire type pokemon I was not familiar with.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Zen," The fire type extended it's paw.

"Why?" I asked the fire type. "Did something happen?"

I stared at the paw, unable to interpret what the fire type was saying.

_"...Facing my fears have helped me overcome them..." _I thought to myself.

"Brother, you must apologize as well," Rose said as she approached us, finishing her scuffle with Yumi.

"What did I do?" I asked in a flat tone.

The moment grew silent...

"You may not remember, but you hurt her," Rose said. "It was not her fault Charizard mentally scarred you. But you resent her for it, and tried to kill her."

Was I supposed to feel sad? No emotions came into thought, but if I was going to establish a new connection, I might as well start here.

"So it all starts here..." I said as I grabbed the pokemon's paw, mending whatever strain was put between us.

And thus our night ended. After the others fell asleep, Rose dissolved into my heart. She told me I would eventually adopt a few of her personality traits so that I would be completely heartless, and that my heart would fill faster with her resting in there. She also reminded me that she would only travel with us my night, so I digressed. I guess my new life starts here...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Ecruteak City<strong>

**Wes' POV**

I had entered an Ecruteak City filled with chaos. As I walked through the streets, I witnessed further growth in 'our' dynasty. And with 'our' dynasty, comes 'their' end. 'Our' numbers grow, as 'their' numbers shrink. Locals and travelers alike have been captured and forcefully recruited, or should I say: Are in the process.

"Commander Wes" A voice said as I was approached by 10 from behind. "I was unable to retrieve our Snag Machine.

At this point, THAT was of little or no importance.

"The boy. A dark spirit now lives inside him, but I still retain the power bestowed upon me by the virus." 10 said.

"I see," I replied as I changed the subject. "What does THIS mission accomplish?"

"Sir?" 10 said confused.

"My reason for reviving Team Snagem heavily conflicts with Atticus' reasons." I observed all the pointless conflict within the streets. "Is it really them against us, or is it just us against them?"

"What is Neo Snagem's primary purpose?" I said as I started walking ahead, 10 following. "Atticus and I... We are like two sides of the same coin. But we both have not come any closer to our goals then yesterday, or five years ago, because we have not found a common purpose."

"Our searching for that purpose has lead us here," I said as I looked up at the night sky. "And so it begins: Operation Takeover,"

**To Be Continued...**

**So, there you have it. What lies in store for our 'hero' in Wes? Stay tuned for next chapter. Be sure to write a review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Oh, and by the way, Murkrow, was the only pokemon Seth had forgotten all together since Murkrow was the only one destroyed in Seth's heart. What next for Seth and Murkrow will be addressed in a future chapter since there haven't been any chapters to focus on the bird. But the next few chapters will feature some tensions within Neo Snagem as to what their main purpose is. **

**Also, I haven't forgotten about Althaea and a few other characters whose had little appearance in this story. She will be back eventually, along with Volkner, Flint, and maybe Iris.**

**Anyways, Can you tell me who you're favorite character is?**


	26. Chapter 26: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 26: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Alright, So Chapter 26 is here early, and A LOT will be explained this chapter. Why does Neo Snagem exist? And why did Chapel need to borrow Seth's heart way back in the first chapter? And where's Rui? Please leave a review and let me know how I do**

**Wes' POV**

**Location: ?**

_"Don't you remember my voice?" _the voice asked.

...

_"I am the reason you created Neo Snagem," _the voice said.

"...Where's Rui?" Chapel asked.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked Chapel

"We're both dreaming, are we not?" Chapel asked.

"Dreaming?" I said confused.

I took another look around me. The purple seas and pink skies, along with the abundance of vivid green grass, surrounded me.

"Where are we?" I asked. "What is this?"

"Utopia..." A voice said flatly as Seth approached us. "A utopia where all of our hearts are connected by one being: Missingno."

The virus? But when did the virus contact me? I knew Chapel, Seth, 26, and a few of Neo Snagem's top 10 commanders were infected, but me? This can't be.

"Seth, Chapel... I thought you two were going to kill me," I said.

"And here I thought you knew everything," Chapel said calmly. "You can't die while dreaming."

_"My voice is faint, and will eventually fade away, along with this dream," _the voice said.

"Then you'll show yourself, right?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Seth replied.

_"If I am unable to wake and restore myself before the dream fades, I will fade along with the dream and be lost forever," _the voice said.

Who is this? I have to free this voice from it's slumber to find out.

"How do I wake you up?" I asked the voice.

_"...I'll give you another hint: You must exchange a life for a life..." _The voice said.

Confusion filled my mind as the dream started to grow light. It grew lighter, and lighter until I awoke to a cloudy morning.

**Location: Ecruteak City Resident House**

When I came to, I scanned the small, quiet room and bed that housed me. Still laying on the bed, I notice movement about on my stomach.

"Wha?" I was confused when I saw what was on my chest.

"To?" A spiked egg shaped pokemon cried confused as it made eye contact with me.

My eye narrowed. "What do you want?"

Rather than reply, the pokemon tipped it's head to it right. I grabbed the pokemon and held it as I got out of bed. This situation was irrelevant, at least compared to two other questions on my mind.

"How far has Operation Takeover gotten? And how did I get here?" I asked myself as I looked at the spiked egg I was holding.

"Late last night, I found you on the street, just outside of this house, unconscious," A voice said as a young woman in a pink kimono walked in the room, accompanied by an Espeon.

"You have an Espeon too?" I asked.

"Pi?" The spiked egg said confused.

"You know, getting the right amount of sleep WILL keep you from collapsing like that again," The kimono girl said. "Besides, locals and travelers alike are being kidnapped, so I suggest you stay put, just to be safe.

"So, who's this pokemon?" I asked about the pokemon I was holding. "And why is it here?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The kimono girl started. "My name is Naoko, and this is Espeon." She gestured to her Espeon as it cried, introducing itself.

"Last night, the streets of Ecruteak was filled with forced kidnapping by Neo Snagem. So when I found you on the ground, I also found Togepi, and decided to bring it in to safety as well," Naoko said as she looked at me. "So, who might you be?"

Hmph, poor woman... She has no clue that I lead the chaos that has overtaken the city. I began wondering if I should capture this woman right now and reveal my true purpose. But what IS my true purpose? I looked at the woman and felt a hint of warm serenity and gratitude. I didn't want to just crap on someone who cared for me unconditionally.

"My name is Wes..." I began speaking what I thought my purpose was as I began changing my outlook. "I am on a journey to find a lost someone, someone important."

"Toge," The spiked egg cried as I looked at it, my eyes narrowing.

"It's trying to say hello," Naoko said with a sincere smile, looking at us. "You know, it is said that Togepi will take a liking to people with pure hearts, and share happiness with them."

Pure hearts? But I'm not even a hero. At least, not anymore...But then again, I've never turned truely evil either. Finding that missing 'someone' was my reason for creating Neo Snagem. I thought by increasing our numbers, we could cover more ground searching for that lost 'someone', but Atticus strongly opposed due to his quest for power. Ever since then, Atticus and I have despised each other and our differences. His attitude had eventually rubbed off on me, and I was almost swallowed whole by the exact same thirst for power. But when I looked in the mirror, I realized that I had lost sight of MY purpose, and questioned the person I was turning into. Allowing Zeno to live (Chapter 7) was the first step toward adopting the compassion I had always lacked. That compassion is 'streaky', but has continued to change my character as we speak.

I put Togepi down as I got out of the bed.

"Must have me confused with someone else..." I said as I approached the window, looking out to yet another day where a blanket of white clouds covered the sky.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi cried as it followed me.

"Ugh, what do you want?!" I said annoyed as Togepi maintained that same, indifferent face. "It's like talking to a baby!"

"All it wants you to do is smile," Naoko said with a childish smile on her face. "Come on, smile!"

"Are you kidding? I-" I was interrupted.

"Smile smile smile!" Naoko cheered as Togepi joined her. "Smile smile smile!"

_"Come on, Wes, do it for me," _That familiar voice said.

_"Ugh, the girl won't leave me alone! She's just as bad as-" _I thought to myself.

I gasped, "RUI!"

I then blacked out upon remembering that name. Rui, where are you?

**Location: Utopia (Dream)**

When I returned, I was running, running without a set destination in mind. I was looking for that 'someone' I suddenly remembered. That 'someone' ventured with me, as we saved a far away land from Team Snagem five years ago. Now, I have aligned myself with the same oblivion in search of not only that 'someone', but myself as well.

"Where are you?" I asked as I kept running along the edge of the purple sea. "I remember you now. I remember our quest as heroes."

I then stopped as I remembered what happened AFTER defeating the original Team Snagem.

"Missingno, the virus that gifted you with the power to see Shadow Pokemon...it also cursed you with your own downfall. Every virus can crash, and when Missingno told us you would fade away in it's place, we searched everywhere to 'fix' this problem." I explained.

I started walking again, talking to what appeared to be an empty realm.

"Our search for a solution lead us to Goldenrod City, where we encountered Chapel, one of Missingno' newly infected at the time, five years ago We killed her mother to get rid of her only defense. But the effort was in vein, thanks to Chapel's refusal to cooperate, and Zero's interference (Chapter 4). We couldn't find our answer in time, and I was devastated when I witnessed you fade from the world." I said.

_"What has happened since then?" _The familiar voice asked.

"Well, not too long ago marked the fifth anniversary of when Missingno first possessed Chapel. She was supposed to suffer the same fate as you, but no. Only her heart faded away. She was in need of a new heart, so she asked a boy named Seth for his heart (Chapter 1). Chapel's destruction has only been delayed, while Seth is just an empty shell of his former self. But in the end...their connections with Missingno seem to differ very much from yours.

_"I guess we're all connected somehow," _The fdamiliar voice said. _"Now explain your connection with me , Wes."_

"Huh?" I said confused..

"I remember now - Wes," I said.

_"Wrong name, Wes," _the familiar voice said. "Wes? Wes?"

The faint voice was becoming a bit louder as I started to white out again.

You're name? You're name is Rui...

"Wes! Wes! Please, you've got to wake up!" Naoko yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"Ecruteak City Limit, Neo Snagem!" Naoko started to panic as she pointed out the window. "I know Neo Snagem recruited many innocent people, and those innocent people are getting hurt."

"Whoa..." I said to myself as I looked out the window.

Ecruteak's city limit could be seen in the distance. The barricade of unranked Neo Snagem grunt, who guarded the city, was penetrated, but by who? Body after body, the forced recruits went down as a Garchomp eliminated the entire unit.

"No..." I said as I started to worry about the state of Operation Takeover.

Whatever became of 24, 20, and 10? I had to find out since they were assigned to the mission as well.

"I've gotta go," I said as I started toward the outside of the house.

But Naoko wouldn't let me leave. She grabbed my arm and started to panic even more.

"No please! Don't leave us!" Naoko yelled. "We don't know what will happen if we split up!"

"Ugh, get off!" I said annoyed.

"No! Don't leave us!" She seemed determined to stop me from leaving her

"Esp," Espeon cried with a worried looked.

"Toge," Togepi was still here?

When looking at Togepi, I thought about my changes as a person once more.

"Do I really have a pure heart?" I asked myself. "It is a question that fascinates me. And I must find an answer." I addressed the three who begged for my presence. "You may accompany me, but discretion is heavily advised, because you might not like what's about to happen."

The three calmed down as we all started toward the edge of the city, but my mind drifted towards what Naoko thought about me. My betrayal was imminent, although she does not know it. I asked myself :Should I abandon my mission and save Naoko, or betray Naoko and save Neo Snagem? I was Naoko's door to survival, but I was also her door to her destruction.

"Should I?" I said to myself.

"Esp?" Espeon said confused.

"What is it?" Naoko asked with a curios look.

"Oh, uh nothing. I was just thinking out loud. I looked at Togepi once more and asked Naoko. "You said you found Togepi when you found me. So Togepi isn' t yours, right?"

"Well, it may or may not belong to a trainer, but it seems to have taken a liking to you and that pure heart of your." Naoko then had an idea. "Hey, why don't you try and catch it?"

Without hestitation, I declined as we continued our conversation.

"Doesn't suit my style..." I replied.

Togepi did not seem affected by my words. Does it even know what we're talking about?

"Well, you never know if that mindset will change," Naoko said camly.

"Hmph," I said.

**Location: Ecruteak City Limit**

"No...How could I lose to YOU..." A man said as we approached a scene.

"!" The scene feature one of Neo Snagem's men being defeated by a Garchomp. The man who was defeated was none other than Commander 20 of Team Neo Snagem. And the Garchomp's trainer was a sight that amazed everyone, including me. Red hair. Cape. It was none other than former Champion, Lance, of the Pokemon G-Men (Government Men).

"With a Commander eliminated, this mission will certainly be more difficult on your part," Lance said coldly to a defeated 20. "This organization...it is different. Neo Snagem attempts to use the power of humans AND pokemon alike. But unlike other organizations, you've yet to generically pursue a legendary pokemon.

It was time to reveal to Naoko, my full identity.

"Actually, since my days in the region of Orre, the memories of my heroism were soon replaced by those of a boy named Michael. Since his encounter with Shadow Lugia, Commander Atticus came to the conclusion that Ho-oh, Lugia's counterpart, may also have some sort of shadow form. The closest answer to that conclusion lies here: in Ecruteak City's Bell Tower." I explained.

"Commander Wes?" a downed 20 said as he addressed me.

"What?" Naoko was shocked. "You're with them?!"

"Surrender now!" Lance yelled as Garchomp roared.

"I mean no harm, at least for now," I said. "If you stand down, I will explain more of what is to be said, 'Champion'."

Garchomp calmed down,a s di Lance. Togepi was as indifferent as ever. Naoko and Espeon were also ready to hear my explanation; I expect her reaction to my involvement with Neo Snagem will some soon after.

"Neo Snagem commands all shadow pokemon, and the pokemon are forced to obey without question," I said as I walked toward Lance. " With Shadow Ho-Oh at hand, as well as an endless army of Neo Snagem grunts, nothing will stand between us and finding a common purpose. At least, nothing except the Purifier, Celebi. I've personally sent a girl named Chapel on a journey to find the missing Celebi, in exchange for halting Neo Snagem's pursuit on her."

"But what is the point of all this?" Lance asked.

"To find a very close friend. "If I don't find her, she'll fade away and be lost forever..." I said.

"But why use violence? You've taken the lives of many innocent people." Lance's voice began to rise. "I understand if you wish to help a friend, but sacrificing people and pokemon against their will is just selfish!"

"I don't care what you say! Forcing people into Neo Snagem will surely keep us form taking no for an answer!" I yelled. "This world is filled with selfish people. I would like to see YOU risk getting imprisoned just to save someone you care about!"

Lance sighed, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's too late to try and talk yourself out of punishment. I am placing you and this entire organization under arrest."

I then looked back at Naoko. "I apologize for dragging yo-" I was interrupted.

"I hate you! Leave me alone!" Naoko turned her back as she and Espeon started walking away.

"No! Wait! You don't understand!" I attempted to follow Naoko before being stopped by Garchomp.

"I said you are under arrest!" Lance said as he and Garchomp asserted themselves.

"Think again!" A man said as a Skarmory attacked Garchomp.

24 had approached me, ready to be of assistance of needed. The Skarmory he caught in Dark Cave had distracted Garchomp enough for me to put some distance between us.

"24..." I said.

Garchomp was bewildered as 24 recalled Skarmory and went to aid a defeated 20.

"Might be game over for you," 24 said to 20, "Well not really, Commander Wes and I just gave you an extra life."

"24, enough of the video game talk," I said. "Move over as I make a deal with this 'Champion'."

"I commend yo for getting past the city's first defenses. But I doubt you'd get much further, considering we've taken over the entire city.

"You're point?" Lance asked.

"How's about I make you're job A LOT easier?" I asked. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If you win, we will surrender the city to you and turn ourselves in, without argument. But if you lose, not only will you surrender the city to Neo Snagem, but you will also swear your allegiance to Neo Snagem."

Lance looked uneasy as I smirked.

"What's wrong? As a former 'Champion', you should have no problem gambling an entire city in a simple pokemon battle." I said. "I mean, that Garchomp of yours looks like our clear winner."

For a moment, Lance looked at Garchomp before giving his answer.

"Fine..." he sighed.

"Commander Wes, are you sure you can win?" 24 asked worried.

I held up a pokeball. "Worry not, for today Neo Snagem's empire takes a turn for the best." I said as I threw the pokeball

**To Be Continued...**

**So, Wes sounds like he knows what he's doing. If you guys can guess, he might even resurrect an old habit from back in the Pokemon Colosseum days. Please Review and stay tuned for a battle that means absolutely everything for these two. Oh, and by the way, Naoko IS one of the Kimono sister's from Heartgold and Soulsilver  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27:An Old Habit-Wes Strikes Back

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 27: An Old Habit (Wes Strikes Back)**

**So, I normally don't post a chapter on the weekend, but I've posted on Tuesday and got over 100 views :). So now I have 1000 views and it hasn't even been six months yet. Not bad for an OC story... Anyways, please enjoy and be sure to leave a review.**

**Naoko's POV**

Furious as that traitor , I simply walked away from the scene of Wes and the former champion, Lance. Only Espeon was with me, and I needed someone to talk to - someone like one of my sisters. But I have no idea where they are. Could they have been kidnapped by Neo Snagem?

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as I was approached by a familiar man. "You seem upset."

The man had blonde shoulder length hair with a purple headband on. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and a purple scarf to match his headband. He also had on white pants. Oh, and he's Morty, Gym Leader of Ecruteak City.

"Morty..." I said as I winced. "Where were you? Ecruteak City is being taken over."

"I tried to make my way to the city limits before being ambushed by Neo Snagem. I was able to defeat all but one commander. This '24' managed to flee using his Skarmory." Morty explained.

"Well, I was at the city limit," I said as I grew frustrated. "But I couldn't bare the sight of a traitor. I took him in and gave him a place to sleep, only to find out I've been aiding the enemy."

"And what became of you enemy?" Morty asked.

"We managed to from him; Me, Espeon, and Toge-" When I looked around, Togepi was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! Where did it go?!" I yelled as I started to panic.

"If you're looking for something, why not retrace your steps?" Morty asked.

What? I winced once more at that dreaded idea. Retracing my steps would mean confronting that traitor again if I wanted to find Togepi. Togepi wasn't mine, but I would never forgive myself if I were to just stand there as a baby got killed by Neo Snagem.

"Come on," Morty said with a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone in Ecruteak knows me, and I'd never betray my city like that."

"I looked at Morty with a warm smile. "So, you'll protect Espeon and I?"

He nodded yes, returning my smile. We then started back toward the city limit to retrieve Togepi.

**Wes' POV**

**Location: Ecruteak City Limit**

"Metagross, I choose you!" I said as I sent out the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Meta!" Metagross roared as it and Garchomp exchanged nasty looks.

Lance looked uneasy at Metagross, as if he weren't expecting me to own such a powerful pokemon.

"What's the matter, Champ?" I asked with a smile. "Do you suddenly lack the confidence to fight on?"

Lance did not reply...

"Remember our wagers: If you win, Neo Snagem will surrender the city and turn ourselves in. But if you lose, not only will you and your G-Men surrender, but you will swear your loyalty to Neo Snagem as well." I explained. "This will be a one on one battle - all or nothing."

"Right..." Lance replied.

"Toge Togepi!" Togepi replied as it race over to Metagross to greet it.

"Huh?" I said confused.

Togepi is STILL here? I have antagonized the pokemon G-Men, and Togepi is still with me? Does it...still believe that I have a pure heart.

"Now, now," I sai as I picked up Togepi and brought it off the battlefield. "I'll hold you for now."

I looked back at Lance, ready to start our battle. "Shall we begin?"

"Show me what you got!" Lance said as he put on a look of determination on his face.

"Hmph, beating a Champion is no small feat, so prepare yourself," Lance said with his chin up. "Garchomp, use Flamethrower!"

But without word, Metagross easily avoided the attack.

"Meta," Metagross cried calmly.

"What?!" Lance said.

"I laughed a bit. "You may not know it, but ALL Champions seem to develope a habit of overestimating their own ability," I continued, "Metagross has an intelligence of that of a supercomputer. So by analyzing Garchomp and it's moves, Metagross will know more about Garchomp than you know, including strengths and weaknesses."

The former Champion had a bewildered look on his face as his time as a Pokemon G-Man is slowly coming to an abrupt end.

"Use Meteor Mash, now!" I said.

"Meta!" Metagross cried as it started toward Garchomp.

"Quick, Dragon Rush!" Lance yelled.

Now Metagross gained a bewildered look on it's face as Garchomp, cloaked in a light blue aura, charged straight for Metagross. Garchomp's Dragon Rush hit Metagross as Meteor Mash was suddenly cancelled out.

"But how?" I said confused as Metagross fell to the ground.

"Wes, I guess your not as smart as you thought," Lance said. "Dragon Rush is a move that can cause even the smartest of opponents to flinch."

So this Garchomp may be worth the struggle of returning to an 'old habit'.

"Earthquake!" Lance yelled.

"Magnet Rise," I said.

Magnet Rise prevented Metagross from receiving any damage from the ground type attack. The ground shook and made it hard for me to keep my balance. But right in the middle of Earthquake, Togepi fell out of my arms and was carried on to the field by the quake.

"Aw, Togepi?" I said as I ran onto the battlefield and grabbed it. "Next time, hold on tight and be more careful."

"Flamethrower!" Lance yelled as I let my guard down.

Flamethrower was aimed at Metagross. I held Togepi in my arms as I raced back to my side of the battlefield.

"Hey! Why don't you play fair?!" I asked annoyed.

"I never knew you cared for such a thing," Lance replied. "Next time, don't let your guard down. Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Dodge it!" I called out to Metagross.

Once again, Metagross used it's intelligence to avoid the attack.

"Now, make haste with Meteor Mash!" I yelled.

"Garch-" Metagross' swift action did no allow Lance to finish his command. Garchomp was hit critically as it was knocked on the ground.

"No..." Lance was growing worried as he started to lose control of this battle. "Garchomp, come on! Don't give up!"

"What's wrong? I've never seen a 'champion' act this pitiful." I said as my eyes narrowed. "Have I been correct on how Champions overestimate their ability?"

"Shut up!" Lance yelled.

"Or does it bother you how your life is slipping from your grasp as we speak?" I said bitterly. "Shamelessly wagering youself for this 'selfish' world. I may be 'selfish', but if Neo Snagem continues to grow, we will all be one someday."

What I just said...I think I've just found Neo Snagem's true purpose. We must all unify as one, while my personal purpose remains the same: To save Rui, the Lost 'someone'.

"Call me what you want! I WILL use Neo Snagem to unify us and save Rui!" I yelled. "Selfish or not, I won't let you OR Atticus stop me. I don't care how many lives it costs us!"

Lance was speechless. But will Neo Snagem really rid the world of selfish conflict? Or will even more conflict surface? Commander 21, before his elimination in Violet City, once asked me: 'What does conflict resolve?'.

"Lance, our differences shall now be put aside..." I said as I looked at Metagross. "Metagross, finish this with a full power Meteor Mash."

The Champion started to panic as Metagross started toward an exhausted Garchomp with a finishing move.

"No...this can't end like this..." Lance said faintly to himself. "Garchomp, you've got to do something!"

It seemed all was lost for Lance before Garchomp started glowing orange as light was emitted from it's chest. The glow faded as and orange ball was generated from Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp then launched the ball into the sky as the ball exploded, hitting many orbs on Metagross.

"Can it be?" I said shocked. "Why now, of all times?!"

"Draco Meteor?" Lance said shocked. "You finally learned it!"

I guess even Champion level pokemon have room to grow.

"Hmph," I said as I addressed Lance. "I congragulate you and Garchomp for learning a new move at such a 'cliche' critical moment." My eyes narrowed. "But you have only repelled Metagross temporarily. Draco Meteor wasn't very effective against the steel type, and Garchomp's special attack has significantly decreased."

Lance then smiled. "You think you know everything, do you? Like how I underestimate you, but ironically, it's the other way around."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Recently, I've stumbled upon a tool that I initially did not want Neo Snagem to discover." Lance pulled up his sleeve to reveal a device located on his left wrist. Garchomp revealed a stone that was unfamiliar to me, and I was bewildered. "Garchomp, evolve!"

"What? There's no way that-" I was interrupted by Garchomp's reaction to the device. I had to see it to believe it; Garchomp was evolving...

_"I can't let an evolution stop me from winning this battle!" _I thought to myself.

Before Garchomp could finish it's evolution, I decided to resort to an 'old habit'. I reached for a pokeball, while still holding Togepi, and prepared to throw using the Snag Machine on my arm.

"Pokeball, snag it!" I yelled as I threw the pokeball.

With Garchomp's evolution interrupted, it was forced into the pokeball as if a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"No way!" Lance said.

Here it is; the winnere of this entire battle would most likely be decided by whether Garchomp would be successfully snagged or not. After wiggling on the ground, the pokeball clicked shut, indicating that I have snagged Garchomp.

"Toge Togepi!" Togepi cried as it walked over and grabbed the pokeball.

Togepi then walked over to me and delivered my newly caught Garchomp. "Garchomp, is mine..."

"Why don't you play fair?!" Lance asked.

"I'll tell you what you told me: Next time, don't let yor guard down," I said as my eyes narrowed.

"Here is our winner: Commander Wes!" announced a 24 who had watched the whole battle, still aiding a defeated 20.

"Winner?" Lance yelled, "But how?

"As long as Garchomp is inside of this pokeball, it is deemed unable to battle," I said as I picked up Togepi and approached Lance. "Which means that I am the victor."

Lance dropped to his knees and stared at the ground in disbelief. "No..."

"Now, your first objective as the newest member of Neo Snagem is to hand over that device, and explain in detail what it's functions and purposes are," I said.

Lance got up from his knees and forcefully shoved the device in my free hand, with a nasty look on his face.

"Excuse me?!" I said. "Are you giving your leader attitude?! I'd like you to hand over the device one more time, with no attitude"

"Yes," Lance said.

"-Yes, who?" I asked.

"Yes, Commander Wes, Lance said as he calmly gave me the device.

"That's more like it," I said calmly. "I thought you'd see things my way. Now, you may begin."

"What I have just given to you, it is called a Mega Ring. The Mega Ring serves as a medium between trainers and their pokemon in order to reach the pinnacle of their power. Recently discovered, only a set number of pokemon are known to react to Mega Rings when holding a Mega Stone," Lance explained.

This explanation intrigued me.

"So, with this ring, pokemon can achieve new forms and power," I said to myself as I looked at the Mega Ring, and then back at Lance. "Would this theory be linked to the legend of Lugia's alternate form, Shadow Lugia? Or perhaps the mythical Shadow Ho-oh?"

"Not that I know of..." Lance said.

Well, he did say the Mega Ring was recently discovered. With that, my questions were answered, and it was time for Neo Snagem to move forward.

"Lance, you've done well," I said with a smile. "24, bring Lance to Goldenrod headquarters. There he will work his way to a Commander rank, as well and be provided a uniform."

"Sir!" 24 said as he left 20 and approached Lance. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Way to go, 'Champ'."

"...Don't push me..." Lance said.

"Oooh. So what are you gonna do about it?" 24 mocked. "I outrank you now, so you do what I say, when I say. That goes for those crappy dragons of yours."

24 certainly has a mouth. I'm surprised he hasn't been eliminated already.

"Haven't you heard, dragons are useless now that fairies are around!" 24 started laughing.

"Are you just gonna stand there and take that?!" A voice said as Naoko returned to the scene accompanied by Morty.

"Naoko..." I said.

"At least stand up for yourself!" Naoko yelled.

Lance simply looked at Naoko, speechless...

"Come on, Champ!" 24 teased. "Talk to the gi-"

"24, will you shut your mouth?" I asked. "I see you've failed to dispose of Morty like a specifically asked.

"But, Commander," 24 tried to explain, though trying to make and excuse angered me.

"At least Lance doesn't make excuses on why he failed." I said, annoyed at 24 as I then turned toward Lance. "As a matter a fact, Lance, you stay with me. It'll be nice to have someone reliable to fall back on."

Lance made no reply, but that was the least of my concerns as I turned to address Naoko.

"You're back..." I said calmly. "But why?"

"You're holding it in your arms," Naoko said as she pointed to Togepi. " I trust even you would not kill a baby. I worried about Togepi, worried that it would not fare well against a traitor like you. At least, that's what I thought until I found out Togepi remained with you, which indicated that you somehow still have a pure heart."

Naoko approached Togepi and I.

"You said, you are doing all this just to save someone you care for. Only the most pure of hearts would risk their life to do that. And so, I apologize for judging you, Wes." Naoko said as she bowed her head. "But, why must you sacrifice innocent lives?"

"It's not me, it's a man named Atticus, in his search for power. I wanted to increase Neo Snagem's numbers, but I could never live with sacrificing others for my own need. At one point, I tried to convince Atticus to change his ways. Atticus was too stubborn, and his thirst for power swallowed him whole. He's also adopted a reputation for abandoning anyone of no use to him, including his family." I grabbed my head with one hand. "I don't know. Maybe, Neo Snagem isn't a problem as a whole. Atticus may be our only true antagonist, but no person other than I have ever opposed him. If we could just work together, maybe we could eliminate Atticus once and for all."

I looked at the dark cloudy sky, feeling like I just got a load off my chest. Neo Snagem itself isn't bad, just the leadership itself is. But no one knows Atticus like I do. They don't know the power he possesses. So from this moment on, I will continued to serve Neo Snagem, while I become stronger - strong enough to defeat Atticus someday.

"I see, so you are just conflicted," Morty said.

"Well, is there anyway I can help?" Naoko asked.

"No, at least, not yet." I replied. "We must put aside all of our selfishness to grow strong enough to defeat Atticus."

"I know," Naoko said, growing an idea. "How about I volunteer to help you. If you're traveling, I could come with you."

"I don't see how this will work..." I replied. "But as long as you stay away from Goldenrod City for the time being, that is where Neo Snagem's main headquarters is."

I then turned to Naoko. "And you might want to lose the kimono, you'll be doing a lot of walking if you join me." And then I turned to Lance, "Lance, would you care to join us on our journey?"

Lance had a smile on his face. He now knows that Neo Snagem would mean no harm once we eliminate a common threat.

"So you really are a hero," Lance said.

**Location: Naoko's House**

Lance and I were waiting for Naoko to finish changing her clothes. I had sent 24 back to headquarters with 20, while Naoko had asked Morty to remain in Ecruteak City, since Morty was a reliable pokemon trainer. Togepi was still in my arms and I was wondering what I should do with it.

"Togepi" Togepi cried.

"A pure heart..." I said to myself. "And so it begins: I strike back."

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so a long Author's Note here:**

**So, Atticus and the rest of Neo Snagem are clearly on a different page. But for you Lance lovers out their, it seemed fair that Lance would lose to Wes. Remember, Pokemon Colosseum was an RPG, so Wes could have trained his pokemon to level 100 for all we know. So, it all begins here, Wes will slowly started to return to his former glory as a hero now that second group has formed. But unlike Seth, Yumi, and Chapel, this group has already established themselves as well known Pokemon Trainers, including Naoko. So the cliffhanger was kind of done purposely and we will occasionally have more Wes' episodes.**

**Anyway, I'm going to start asking questions at the end of each chapter, so for today-  
><strong>

**_Who is your favorite Champion?_  
><strong>

**-Despite Lance's role in this story, my favorite is Cynthia**

**So please leave a review and let me know how I did, and stay tuned for next chapter, where we resume Seth's journey.**


	28. Chapter 28: Anochecer

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 28: Anochecer**

**So, I apologize for any disappointment this chapter, but I did say certain characters will have their roles increased at some point. So Seth won't be in this chapter either, these next few chapters are supposed to give Chapel a lead on where to search for the purifier, Celebi. I have finished the whole Virus Version storyline, and Azalea Town originally wasn't supposed to even be in this fanfic for the purpose of plot twisting, but here it is. Enjoy and please be sure to write a review. **

**By the way, the title, Anochecer, is Latin for Twilight. I thought I'd do the whole Latin thing because Althaea's name is also in Latin for those of you who don't know.**

**Location: Azalea Town**

**Althaea's POV**

With each step I take, I realize how closer I am to Goldenrod City. After arriving in Azalea Town, my pokemon and I elected to stay the night. It is now morning, and I was having a conversation with Seth using my Pokegear.

"-Well, if you want to establish a connection again, how about we set up a time and place so we can catch up?" I asked as I left the Pokemon Center.

"Sure thing..." Seth said flatly.

"Well, um..." I hesitated to speak, "Is Yumi still upset with me?"

"I'm not sure..." Seth replied.

Into the sky, I held the ribbon I had won in Marion City, defeating Pheobe and Yumi, of course. I am not even a coordinator though. I guess winning has brought me more trouble than it's worth. I mean, the only reason I entered the contest was to defend Yumi and I...

"So, I'm on my way to Ilex Forest, then to Goldenrod," I said as I put my ribbon away, "How bout you?"

Seth did not reply. Instead, a girl was put on the line.

"Um, you said you were on your way to Ilex Forest, right?" The girl asked.

"Um, _right_," I replied. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh, please excuse my manners," The girl said. "My name is Chapel."

"I'm Althaea," I said. "So what is it about Ilex Forest that intrigues you?"

"I am in search of a legendary pokemon who resides in the Ilex Forest, or so they say." Chapel said. "The Purifier, Celebi has adopted many nicknames due to it's unique power and how they effect the forest. Nicknames such as 'The Time Travel Pokemon' or 'The Voice of the Forest'. Now may I asked you a favor?"

I had a feeling this favor would drag out, but my journey has been quite bland since splitting up with Seth and Yumi.

"If you happen to cross paths with Celebi, call and let me know immediately," Chapel said.

"Hmph, hardly anyone's ever seen Celebi," I said. "I doubt it even exists at all."

"Well that must mean I count as 'hardly anyone," Chapel said.

My eyes shot wide open. "What?! You mean you've actually seen a pokemon THAT rare?!"

"When you exit Ilex Forest, you'll pass by an abandoned house on the outskirts of Goldenrod City that I once lived in. Since my mother and I lived so close to the forest, I spent much time playing there. I have only seen CelebI one time as a little girl, but my journey for the Time Travel pokemon means everything if I wish to stop Neo Snagem." Chapel explained.

Neo Snagem? I remember them. In Cherrygrove City, Seth and I defeated 25 in order to regain control of Elekid.

"Oh my gosh, I've gotta see Celebi for myself," I said to myself.

"Oh, thanks a bunch!" Chapel said with much gratitude. "Be sure to call me whether you find it or not.

"Alright," I said as I hung up my Pokegear.

Well, I was only in Azalea Town to pass through, and I had arrived near the edge of town.

My eagerness calmed quite a bit as I put my head down. "I should be realistIc here...What is the chance a random girl like me would meet a pokemon most consider to be a myth?" I asked myself.

"You never know," A voice said as a man approached me." The world's possibilities are endless."

I've never seen this man in person, but I knew him all too well, The man was world famous Pokeball Expert, Kurt.

"Oh ,uh, Sir, it's an honor to meet you," I said as I bowed my head.

"Now, now," Kurt said. "No need for any formalities."

With that, I exited my bow and fixed my eyes on Kurt as my question came out. "So, have YOU seen Celebi before?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Well, I myself have never encountered Celebi, but I do know a couple of young boys who have," Kurt then looked at the sky. "Ah yes. Now I remember: The boy whose dream of becoming Pokemon Master defied all odds, and another boy who's journey to Champion not only changed himself, but those around him, enemies included."

"Would those two boys happen to be Ethan and-" I asked as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Ma'am, would you mind if I accompanied you on your search for Celebi?" Kurt asked. "I will bring provisions that will surely make our search much more delightful."

I stared at the Pokeball Expert for about two seconds before bowing my head, accepting his request.

"Then it's settled," Kurt said as he turned around and started walking. "Follow me to my house, and our needed items will be waiting."

"Yes, Sir," I replied as I followed Kurt.

The walk was far from quiet as we both carried our fair share of the conversation. We introduced ourselves n detail, although I already knew very well who Kurt was.

Kurt stopped in front of a residential building I believe to be his home. As we entered his home, we were apprOached by a girl who looked to be about ten years old. She had long, red hair, and she was accompanied by a Slowpoke and Teddiursa.

"Ugh, Grandpa, where were you?" The girl asked with a worried facial expression, "Don't you know not to be away for too long?"

"Now, Maisy dear, I told you no need to worry," Kurt said as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But Grandpa, you could get kidnapped again..." Maisy said.

Again?"

"Like I said before, THAT group is long gone," Kurt said.

"But there's another group of people who take pokemon and turn them into shadow pokemon. They even kidnap humans and force them to join their team.

"Well, THAT has nothing to do with Celebi," Kurt said as he walked into another room.

"Huh?" Maisy said as she scratched her head, "The Voice of the Forest?"

The two were basically conversing through the walls now, while maintaining moderate, indoor voices.

"The young lady at the front door is going exploring, in search of the Voice of the Forest," Kurt said as he returned, carrying a backpack.

"Huh?" Maisy said as she spun around and faced me. "Who are you?"

"That is a really cute Teddiursa you have there," I said as I approached Maisy's Teddiursa, indifferent to her question.

"Hello?!" Maisy said annoyed. "Your name?!"

"Oh," I picked up Teddiursa and held it close as I faced Maisy, "My name is Althaea."

I held Teddiusra level with my face. Examining the pokemon, I couldn't help but feel something was special about it.

"Champion Ethan gave Teddiursa to me," Maisy said as she approached me.

"Wow..." I said as I faced Kurt, "So you really did meet him."

"Yes, but my mind often wonders as to where to boy currently is," Kurt said as he started toward the frotn door. "After defeating Lance and conquering Kanto...he disappeared, and no one has seen him since..."

"Oh," Maisy realized her grandfather was heading back out, "You're leaving again?"

"The search for such a rare pokemon will be extensive," Kurt said. "Why not accompany us, sweetheart? You will at least not have to worry so much about me."

Maisy gratefully accepted her grandfather's request. She also brought a bag of her own, in case any items are needed. Slowpoke and Teddiursa were recalled by Maisy, and we started toward the forest.

Upon arriving at the checkpoint that served as Azalea Town's city limit, our search was abruptly halted by a man who blocked the forest's entrance.

"Um, excuse me, Sir," Maisy addressed the man as she approached him,"May we proceed into the forest?"

"Hmph," the man said. "I can't let anyone pass."

Now why would Ilex Forest be closed off? It is a PUBLIC route.

"But why?" Maisy asked.

"Has something happened here?" Kurt asked.

The man face Kurt as a look of concern surfaced. "Ilex Forest has been disturbed, and as we speak, it's punishment rages on. The darkness has swallowed what little light that touched the grassy floor. Until this problem is fixed, I am afraid I must not let anyone pass."

"When will this problem dissolve?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure," the man said.

I thought about this situation, and got upset. This man know that the forest AND it's pokemon are in danger, and yet he's just outside looking in. I then glared at the man.

"Well, have you even tried to save the forest," I asked annoyed as I appraoched the man, hands on my hips.

"I'm only trying to help," The man said, returning my tone of voice.

"Don't tell me, SHOW me," I said as I turned away.

Why am I upset? I guess I've adopted quite an easily annoyed attitude since Marion City... After thinking about it, I attempted to calm down.

"Look, can we at least help you help us," I said as I faced the man once more, "If you allow us to proceed, we will rid you of this problem."

It took ALOT more persuasion to convince the man to let up proceed, but he eventually gave in. But as we entered Ilex Forest, we realized why the man did not want us to enter.

**Location: Ilex Forest**

My vision of Ilex Forest featured a grassy path with a blanket of trees that created the illusion of eternal twilight. My vision was accurate, but it did not include the uncalled for decor which surrounded us. Webs of silk, Cascoon, Metapod...the list of Bug types that inhabited this murky forest went on.

"...What's with all the web," Maisy whispered, respecting the low volume that this forest would appreciate.

"Hmmm," Kurt grabbed a small portion of the web, observing with precision. "The web was recently made. Only an strong and experienced pokemon could've produced this much silk in such a short time, so it must've belonged to a trainer."

"But who would want to waste their time covering a whole forest?" Maisy asked.

"And why?" I added as I addressed Kurt and his granddaughter, "We'll get to the bottom of this 'sticky' situation, and then search for Celebi, alright?"

My partners nodded in agreement as we continued. This forest was so mellow, despite being surrounded in webs. Not a single pokemon attempted to battle us. We have gotten in a few predicaments though, such as -

"So, where specifically IS this 'problem'?" Maisy asked annoyed, legs getting tired from plenty of walking.

"Who knows?" I replied as our pace was gradually slowing due to the increasing amounts of spiderwebs, so more caution was put into each step we made. With more webs stood more powerful pokemon, such as Dustox, Volbeat, Illumise, and Vivillion, who could handle higher levels of caution.

"We're bound to find this 'problem' soon," Kurt said as he ducked his head, Beautifly casually passing by. "Especially if this abundance of web continues as we move further."

"Yeah, so-" I failed to watch my most recent step, and ended up tripping over a web as my foot was stuck. "I can't get out!"

Maisy and Kurt attempted to get me unstuck without getting stuck themselves, but to no avail. Minutes were spent trying to free me."

Panting, Kurt spoke about another one of his observations. "A web THIS strong has to be a trainer's pokemon, it just has to."

"How are we going to get Althaea free?" Maisy asked looking at me. "Huh? A green light?" Maisy looked behind me, and I soon followed.

A pokemon freed my foot using Refresh. "Refresh?" I said confused. "But there's nothing wrong with me."

"Think again," Kurt said. "Move your foot."

Whoa... My foot was freed form the web...

"But how?" I asked confused.

"You were deemed paralyzed since you were unable to move in that web," Kurt said as he approached me. "And as you know, Refresh's effect cures paralysis."

Hmmm, and uncalled for loophole, but I'll take it. I turned around to the pokemon who saved me. It's fur was pale cream colored with pinkish fur on it's feet, ears, and tail. It also had bows around it's left ear and neck.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"The Intertwining Pokemon: Sylveon," Kurt replied.

Turning to the Sylveon, I got up and bowed my head in gratitude. However, Sylveon had put on a worried expression on it's face for reasons unknown.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I knelt down before Sylveon.

"Wait a minute," Maisy said as she appraoched Sylveon as well, "Do you know who put all of this sticky web here?"

Sylveon nodded as it started walking ahead, fur glistening within this dark twilight.

"Should we follow it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Hey," Kurt called, addressing the walking Sylveon as it turned toward Kurt, "You know where this 'problem' is, right?"

"Syl," Sylveon nodded as it gestured us to follow it, continuing it's walk.

"Let's go," Maisy said as we followed.

"Hmmm," Kurt said. "Sylveon probably knew the whole situation and still did not try to save the forest," he put a hand on his chin.

Sylveon looked at Kurt.

"If Sylveon was by itself, it might of rescued Althaea from that web for a reason; Probably to eliminated the big 'problem' that lies here."

"So Sylveon knew it couldn't fix this problem on it's own." Maisy concluded.

"With the forest being closed off from Azalea, we are probably the first humans to pass through in quite a long time. Sylveon was specifically looking for human assistance -" I said.

"- For was could be a problem caused by another human." Kurt finished.

Sylveon nodded with a smile.

Only minutes after we started following Sylveon, was a lake within sight in the dark distance.

"A lake!" Maisy announced, pointing out the obvious.

"Shh!" Kurt pulled Maisy and I into a nearby bush, concealing us.

"But why?" Maisy asked.

"Look," Kurt pointed to the other side of the lake. "Someone else is here."

On the other side of the lake stood two women and a fairly large Ariados; An Ariados I believe is to blame for all of this sticky web.

One woman looked to be about my height with purple hair that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were hidden by what appeared to be night vision goggles. She wore a blue, unzipped jacket which revealed a shirt with the initials N.S on it. She had on white leggings and black boots.

"The whole forest is secure with spiderwebs, Commander 22," The woman said.

Neo Snagem...

"Not bad, Lucy," 22 said. "Keep this up and you'll be promoted to Commander in no time."

22 was a woman who appeared to be about 5'8 and in her late twenties in age. Short black hair matched the black leggings and boots she wore. She wore a grey, zipped vest that went down to just past her chest, and wore a skin tight, white t-shirt to match her bottle figure.

"So, with entry in the Ilex Forest blocked, we'll have plenty of time to snag some pokemon AND look for the Purifier, without intrusion," 22 said as she put her hands on her hips, inspecting the web covered forest.

"Since Neo Snagem's headquarters are located in a nearby Goldenrod City, we'll have a perfect path of retreat should this operation fall over," Lucy said.

"After we capture the most powerful pokemon we can find, Commander Atticus will have no choice but to promote us," 22 said as she looked as Lucy. "With Commanders 21, 20, and 19 already eliminated, our promotions are inevitable."

"So they're basically taking pokemon just to make a quick buck..." Maisy whispered to herself as she started to grow upset. "They're no better than the others!"

"Maisy..." That anger... this isn't the first time she's had to deal with these kinds of people.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Maisy yelled as she recklessly race to the edge of the lake and addressed 22 and Lucy from across.

"Maisy, no!" I yelled as I ran after Maisy.

"Althaea!" Kurt realized that I gave away our hiding spot as well.

I gasped.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused as she turned to Maisy.

"Intruders!" 22 yelled, "Ariados!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so we FINALLY know who won the Pokemon Contest back in Chapter 13. There will be plenty of Seth Chapters after we get through this stretch I have planned out. It'll keep readers wondering what's next for Seth, and when he'll have to fight Fear again. So stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review.**


	29. Chapter 29: A Dying Martyr's Last Stand

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 29: A Dying Martyr's Last Stand**

**Chapter was a bit lengthy to write, but hey, I got it done right? So in case you didn't know, Maisy IS a canon character and I used the Maisy from the games and manga, not the anime. So please enjoy and be sure to write a review and let me know how I could improve. Here...**

**Location: Ilex Forest**

**Althaea's POV**

With Lucy and 22 aware of our presence, there was no turning back; we were now putting our lives on the line, along with Ilex Forest.

"Intruders?!" 22 spotted an upset Maisy, who stood on the edge of the lake, across from her and Lucy.

"Ar," Ariados cried as it turned to Maisy in an intimidating manner.

Maisy looked at Ariados, and without removing her eyes from the bug type, she took half a step back in fear.

"I may be scared," Maisy winced, "But that's no excuse to go down without a fight!"

22 just stared at Maisy... "To tell the truth, I don't wish to fight either. I mean, if you surrender now, you'll save you and your company from any petty punishment."

Maisy simply turned away, refusing to agree to 22's proposal.

"But why?" Lucy asked, knowing Maisy's answer was no.

Maisy sighed, staring down at her reflection from the lake water. "...All my life, I've just stood on the sidelines, watching other people fight my battles. I've had friends, as well as enemies, grow stronger with each passing day. And yet, what about me?"

"Maisy..." Kurt said to himself.

"I've become nothing more than the messenger - the delivery girl worries as if just sitting at home will save the day!" Maisy said. "I won't just stand here and watch you destroy the forest! I WILL join the front lines and defeat you!"

"So be it," Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Ariados, hit her with Poison Jab!" 22 yelled.

Once again frozen in fear, Maisy failed to make any action as Ariados glided over the lake using it's webs. Maisy flinched with fear as the large Ariados neared her face with Poison Jab.

"Maisy!" I yelled as I sent out Bulbasaur to intercept Ariados using Vine Whip.

Ariados was thrown into the water as Kurt and I ran up to a Maisy hiding her face in her hands, Bulbasaur and Sylveon following.

"Are you okay, dear?" Kurt was very close to his granddaughter, and it was no surprise he would be extra worried about her.

Maisy removed her hands from her face, revealing glistening eyes desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Maisy, are you alright?" I basically repeated Kurt's question.

"I am still weak..." Maisy's tone was faint, but still audible, "I need to be stronger..."

"Miasy..." I haven't known Maisy long enough to fully understand how she was feeling.

"I-" Maisy was interrupted by the sound of rising water as Ariados surfaced and confronted us wiht haste in a startling fashion.

"We don't have time for this!" I said to Ariados. "We must capture 22 and Lucy now!"

"And let Ariados chase us down?!" Maisy asked.

"No!" Kurt said as he stepped in front of us. "I'll battle Ariados while you two race to the other side of the lake!"

"Dos!" Ariados launched one of it's signature webs directly at Kurt, creating a patch of smoke even darker than this forest.

"Grandpa!" Maisy yelled.

As the smoke cleared, a green protective barrier went down, showing an unarmed Kurt, as well as a Shuckle I believed to be his.

"We've gotta hurry!" I said as I grabbed Maisy's hand.

"But what about Grandpa?" I worried Maisy asked.

"Maisy," I said as I put both my hands on Maisy's shoulders. "You've got to stop worrying so much."

"But-" I interrupted her.

"You said you wanted to become stronger. If you wish to become stronger, you must have confidence in both your grandfather AND yourself," I said as I held Maisy's hands. "All your grandfather wants you to do is trust him, you have to!"

Maisy looked back at the team of Kurt and Shuckle, holding their own against Ariados. She then looked back at me and hesitantly nodded slowly.

"We all trust you to be in the front lines this battle..." I said with a warm smile as I started to a maze-like path that probably led to the other side of the lake, Maisy, Sylveon, and Bulbasaur following.

During our venture through the maze-like forest, Sylveon had stopped me, trying to tell me something.

"Syl Sylveon Sylveon," Sylveon's head pointed toward another direction.

With Sylveon being the most familiar with Ilex Forest, no argument was made as we all nodded in agreement and followed the Intertwining Pokemon.

Near a mysterious shrine, we stopped. The shrine was also covered with a spider web that glistened. But this web was different; it had green aura radiating from it... What was this shrine? And what was it's purpose?

"Sylveon..." I said.

"Why HERE?" Maisy asked. "This is the wrong place."

"Maisy," I looked at the shrine, "What is this?"

"Celebi..." Maisy replied with a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Maisy.

"As long as all these webs surround Ilex Forest, Celebi will remain in slumber..." Maisy said. "At least that's what the legend says. But I never thought that legend was actually real."

Sylveon and Bulbasaur appraoched the shrine.

So Ilex Forest and Celebi are connected, and the lives of both rest within this cocoon made out of hardened web. Sylveon touched the shrine and spoke. I guess it was talking to the dormant purifier, although I doubt a sleeping Celebi could hear anything at all.

I ran up to the shrine and attemped to tear of the silk using a stick from one of the trees, but the silk somehow reformed itself the instant it was ripped off.

"What the?" I said confused. "We need to free Celebi!"

Maisy shook her head as both she and Sylveon objected. "No point."

"How come?" I asked.

"How could you forget the origin that connects Celebi and Ilex Forest?" A voice asked as Lucy approached us. "Celebi chooses to remain in slumber, for it can't bare the sight of the forest's punishment.

"YOU!" Maisy yelled.

Lucy simply face the shrine, ignoring Maisy. "Eternal sleep... Celebi nearly fell to this dreaded slumber once before as it destroyed itself; It's forest, it's body, it's life. Only few know the tale of how it was brought back to life. But unfortunately, THAT part of the legend has yet to surface." Lucy then approached the shrine, right next to me. "Maybe, just maybe if 22 and I were to repeat history, and kill Celebi, we could find out what happened that very day, five years ago..."

"You wouldn't," I said as I turned to Lucy, eyes wide open and ready to fight.

"Killing a pokemon just to find and answer to my curiosity?" Lucy faced me, indifferent to the glares given to her. "I do not consider myself such a heartless creature," Lucy smirked, "At least, not yet."

Angry, I tackled Lucy to the ground. Lucy's smirk was retained, and she wasn't at all provoked by my action.

"You know, attempting to hurt me will be your last mistake," Lucy said.

I gasped as something impacted on my back. I was tackled into the web covered shrine, and was shocked by the end result.

"Oh, Ninjask, you've just made my job ALOT easier," Lucy was talking about the web that prevented me from moving once more. I tried to pull away from the shrine, but twas unable to break free.

"Althaea!" Maisy yelled concerned. "Alright, Slowpoke, I choose-"

"Attack me, and not only will Ninjask kill your friend, but the shrine and Celebi as well," Lucy said.

**Maisy's POV**

Althaea?" I looked at Althaea, starting to worry once more. Ninjask was too close to both Althaea and a sleeping Celebi for me to refuse. I winced.

"Maisy, you've got to stop worrying so much!" Althaea said.

"But I can't help it!" I said as I started to panic. "If I attack, Ninjask will kill you AND Celebi. If I don't attack, Lucy and Ninjask will kill Celebi anyway!"

"Face it," Lucy said as she gently pushed me with one hand. "No matter what you do, you'll be helplessly waiting on the sideline." Lucy then came up and whispered in my ear. "Wanna know why?"

I can't encourage Lucy to attack, so a swallowed my pride and allowed her to do whatever she wants. Sweat dropped as I failed to reply to Lucy's question.

"Because you're weak," Lucy whispered as she pushed me to the ground.

I frowned as I just sat there, at Lucy's mercy.

"Maisy, you've got to stand up!" Althaea said. "Stand up and be strong!"

"Althaea..." I said worried.

Althaea winced. "Quit being such a wuss and fight!" Althaea said annoyed. "Lucy's right: you're just a good for nothing crybaby who's weak! This is life! Everything is not going to always be okay. So suck it up and stop being so annoying!"

...Those words hurt me, but I believe they were for my own good. Upset with Althaea, I stood up and bravely confronted Lucy, without concern for my friends. I punched a Lucy who didn't believe I would strike back. Unflinching, Lucy retaliated with a punch that would've put me back on the ground had I not dodged.

"Ninjask!" Lucy yelled as she quickly backed away.

Turning to Althaea wouldn't be a great idea had I started to worry again. So I simply winced as my ears gave away what Ninjask did to Althaea. However, my ears deceived me as I heard Ninjask cry out in pain. I turned to Althaea and saw her holding Ninjask, who was immobilized by the way.

"Perfect," Althaea said as she gently placed Ninjask onto the sticky web.

"Ninjask!" Both Lucy and I were very confused. "How did you?!"

Sylveon revealed itself from behind Althaea's leg.

"As soon as I got stuck in the web, I had Sylveon covertly use Refresh," Althaea said as she walked to my side.

"So you were freed this whole time?" I asked as I grew upset. "Then why did you-"

"It was for your own good." Althaea replied as she already knew the answer to my question. "You needed to stand up and be strong. That you did."

Althaea pet Sylveon with much gratitude, then addressed a very confused Lucy.

"What's next for you?" Althaea asked. "Don't you have anymore pokemon?"

Lucy winced at Althaea's question. I could tell this fight was winding down.

"No way..." outsmarted by, by... YOU!" Lucy whispered. "My curiosity still drives me. You may have defeated me in battle, but I WILL find out Celebi's secret..."

Lucy took half a dozen steps back, as she pulled out an object I couldn't identify from her blue jacket pocket.

"But what does battling have to do with saving this forest anyway?" Lucy smirked. "I refuse to admit defeat. I'll find the answer to my question if it's the last thing I do..." What Lucu was holding, was revealed to be a lighter as a small flame arose.

"No!" I yelled.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself just because you don't want to admit defeat?" Althaea asked.

Althaea took one step toward Lucy, as Lucy took a step away form Althaea.

"When I joined Neo Snagem, I swore my life to Atticus." Lucy said as she approached a nearby tree, lighter at hand. "Should I fail to escpae the forest before it is surrounded by flames, I can at least die saying 'Long live Atticus - Neo Snagem," Lucy expressed those words with a passion...

"You're crazy..." I whispered

"No..." Lucy said with a smirk as she lit the tree on fire. "I am a martyr, and this is a dying martyr's last stand."

**Althaea's POV**

Our attention away from a fleeing Lucy, our eyes shot wide open at the sudden realization that we may die.

"We have to retreat!" Maisy said as she started running.

"But what about Celebi?" I asked as I looked back at the shrine.

I gasped, noticing Ninjask was still stuck in the web. "Sylveon, Bulbasaur!" I gathered the two's attention. "We need to free Ninjask!"

They both gasped at my words.

"Look, I know you hesitate to aid the enemy, but no one deserves to burn to death!" I said as I approached Ninjask.

Flames spreading, wild pokemon fleeing, and still I remained with the hastily abandoned pokemon. Maisy had already made a run for it, so it was just me and the three pokemon.

"Nin?" Ninjask cried confused.

"Lucy might leave you to die, but not me," I said as I turned to Sylveon. "Refresh, please?" And Bulbasaur, Aromatherapy."

If only those moves were strong enough to stop an entire forest fire... After fleeing Ninjask, I carried it as we fled the forest, backtracking to Azalea Town.

**Location: Azalea Town Checkpoint**

I looked back at the blackened forest that used to be Ilex. I assumed that 'it', along with Celebi, were no longer with us. And I now knew that there was no turning back. A problem I thought I could stop, was someting I only made worse in the end. It was likely Maisy made it out alive, but what about Kurt, Ariados, and 22? In case I was the first to return to Azalea, I was going to have ALOT of explaining to do.

A barricade of Police and firetrucks stood before me as I returned to town. But behind the barricade, stood Maisy and Kurt trying to explain the full situation. And Kurt was carrying a defeated 22 by the way.

"Miss!" Officer Jenny said. "State your name and your reason for being in Ilex Forest!"

Plenty of locals and travelers alike were all looking at me, Ninjask, Sylveon, and Bulbasaur. Giving my name in front of so many people would probably spread rumors about if I destroyed Ilex Forest, and ruin my reputation, so I shook my head, refusing to comply with the police.

"Not in front of so many people..." I said calmly.

News crews were present, and all the cameras were focused on me. I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but I didn't want to drop Ninjask.

"But I can say THIS was the work of the same Neo Snagem who caused the infamous blackout in Cherrygrove City, and attempted to take control of Sprout Tower in Violet City." I said as I turned to Kurt. "The woman Kurt is holding, she is and an assistant of hers attempted to destroy the forest in order to find Ilex's Voice. And now, that spirit could be dead, although it's presence was never 100 percent proven."

In case Chapel was watching, she'd have gotten her answer as to where Celebi might be. Dead, Or maybe just asleep?

Refusing to give my name to the public, Maisy, Kurt, the pokemon and I were all escorted to a private residential building to fully explain the story. 22 was given to authorities meaning that she has been eliminated. And after several hours, Maisy, Kurt, the pokemon and I all stepped outside to a sunset twilight - the real, but temporary twilight.

"So," I said as I turned to Maisy and Kurt," With the forest destroyed, I guess I can finally head to Goldenrod..."

"Grandpa defeated 22," Maisy said as she looked at the sunset.

"And what of Lucy?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again someday..." I said as I also looked into the sunset, and then at Sylveon and Ninjask. "You two...Do you know where you can go?"

Both pokemon failed to reply as the looked at the ground saddened.

"There's always room in my party to stay," I said as I turned to Ninjask. "Lucy still has your pokeball, so I guess you could travel outside, although you won't officially be MY pokemon."

Sylveon calmly nodded, while Ninjask did not reply. "Ninjask... Lucy doesn't deserve you...I won't betray you like that, I promise."

Kurt walked up to Ninjask and I, holding a rather unusual looking pokeball.

"A Friend Ball: It will symbolize the death of an alliance, and the beginning of a friendship," Kurt said to Ninjask. "You never know, one day you'll show Lucy just how stronger your new life is."

Ninjasked stared at the Friend Ball for two seconds before grabbing it and holding it out to me. "So is that a yes?" I asked.

Despite not having a neck, Ninjask nodded slightly. Before I could turn my attention to BOTH of my new pokemon, I was confronted by Maisy...

"What is it?" I asked.

"About what you told me back there, about becoming stronger," She looked at the ground, " I would like to travel with you to Goldenrod. I think I can finally trust Grandpa on his own, without worry. Not only will my attitude toward myself grow stronger, but my attitude toward those around me as well." She looked at me with determined eyes.

"Maisy..." I said as I nodded my head.

"But first things first!" Kurt put a hand on Maisy's shoulder. "This newly formed duo will need some rest after a day such as this."

And with that, our day ended. I never intended to be in Azalea Town for an extra night, but I just let the situation drag on, without argument. I spent quite some time getting to know my three new party members in Maisy, Ninjask, and Sylveon. Ninjask was modest, while Sylveon and Maisy were quite playful, pointing out my strong fragrance and my obsession with perfume. Bulbasaur was in my lap, and Kurt was busy at his work station after missing nearly all of today. But I still think, whatever became of Celebi?

**Location: Bloomingvale Town Pokemon Center**

**Chapel's POV**

Seth, Yumi, and I had just arrived in Bloomingvale Town earlier tonight for Yumi's Pokemon Contest in two days. We had stopped at the Pokemon Center to rest for the next few days, and I was watching television within the room Yumi and I shared.

"So Chapel, are you-" Yumi put on an upset face as she looked at the pink haired girl wearing a white knit cap on the television screen. "HER?"

"You know her?" I asked calmly.

"Althaea..." Yumi said.

"Althaea?" I said to myself as I realized SHE was the girl I talked to on Seth's Pokegear this morning.

"Well," I said as I turned off the television. "She defeated a Neo Snagem Commander, and thinks that Celebi can die." I said as I smiled. "If only she knew..."

**The Next Day...**

**Location: Ruined Forest**

**Althaea's POV**

"No was..." Maisy said as she and I returned to the forest, returning to our journey.

"The forest..." I said as I looked around in awe. "It's in a state of photosynthesis..."

The sun beamed down on the plants, grass, and trees, reforming with a much more vivid green color. Roses and Violets and Lilies, they all added new color to Ilex.

"Syl, Sylvee," I could tell Sylveon was going to attend to the shrine, if it was still there. So Ninjask, Maisy, and I followed.

The burnt cocoon of silk was heavily cracked and a green aura was ready to emerge. It was like watching a pokemon hatch out of an egg. When the green light cracked open, a pokemon opened it's warm blue eyes.

"Bi?" The pokemon said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Major cliffhanger here, but will be left alone for now as we're finally in Bloomingvale for Yumi's next Pokemon Contest. Althaea's confrontation with Celebi will be addressed when deemed necessary by me. So I hope you like, and please be sure to review, or at least PM me on if you'd rather resume Seth's party, or see how the whole Celebi thing plays out. Stay tuned for next chapter though...**


	30. Chapter 30: Wes & Royal

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 30: WeS & RoYaL**

**Alright, so this Chapter is clearly based off of my username, WeS RoYaL. The plot of this Chapter just fit the description. Now this Chapter will start out serious, but then will become a generically light hearted tone which I don't believe I written since before Violet City. So please enjoy, and I hope you like.**

**Location: Seth's Heart**

**Rose's POV**

Going to rest within the heart of my brother for the day became a difficult feat ever since Fear was trapped within here. I did not want Brother to ever put his body- his life on the line like that again, so I set out on a little mission to find Fear, and defeat him once and for all.

"Where might he be?" I asked myself.

As I drifted deeper within what was left of Brother's heart, I came across many drifting shards of connections, dreams, and memories that have been broken like glass in this deep abyss.

"These are part of Brother that have been broken..." I said as I grabbed one of the shards of memory. "Sweet Hearts..." This memory featured Brother receiving a Sweet Heart from a girl named Pheobe.

I then let go of the memory, as it drifted away from me into the deep dark abyss.

"Missingno." I called for the virus, sleeping within Chapel's heart. Chapel's heart originally belonged to Seth, so there was still a small connection of light between the two. The light started growing bigger and bigger, until it was blinding.

When the light faded, I was on a beach, accompanied by Missingno. On the edge of the beach though, stood a very familiar figure: The Incarnation of Pure Evil.

I looked around as I approached Fear's direction. The beach was empty, the waves were frozen in time, and Missingno and I were bewildered.

"What is this place," I asked as Missingno and I floated right next to Fear.

"Sinnoh's finest and most revolutionary city: Sunnyshore." Fear replied, starting at the distant, halted sea. "While trapped within the depths of this boy's heart, I've decided to relive the memories he holds closest to him since I've nothing better to do. And THIS," Fear faced Missingno and I ,"This is the day he left Sunnyshore AND Sinnoh, to chase after Zero and Team Neo Snagem."

"Seth, are you sure this is what you want?" A blonde, spiky haired man asked.

"Volkner," Seth faced the endless sea ,"This is a family matter. Getting you involved with Neo Snagem will only bring you an unwanted burden."

"But Seth, once you leave, there's no turning back," a red afro haired man said with concern.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take then..." Seth said as he turned to Volkner and the red afro haired man. "...I apologize, if I never return to Sunnyshore. You two, were my best and only friends. You took me in when I had nowhere to go, and you've treated me like family. Volkner, Flint..."

"Brother, apologizing?" I said confused. "I have never seen him so sentimental."

"This was the last day Seth ever had his heart," Missingno said.

The world started to rip apart as dark rifts were starting to form.

"When Chapel took Seth's heart, she adopted the moody personality that once belonged to him." Missingno said.

"And when the darkness started shaping his personality, I was created," Fear said as the dark rifts started spreading towards us. "But only when he became pure evil, did I surface."

We soon fell into the dark rift that eventually swallowed the whole beach.

"Brother, Chapel, and I," I said to myself, "We all have a common enemy.

I remember what 23 told me (Chapter 20) - A hint as to who our common enemy is.

_"The 'thing' that cloned Zero, Charizard, and your mother; the answer lies in both Missingno AND the shadow pokemon used by Team Neo Snagem," _I remembered 23 say.

"Missingno, AND the shadow pokemon?" I said to myself as I turned to fear. "Neo Snagem once controlled you! You know what this 'thing' is!"

"And what of it?" Fear asked, knowing that we wanted an answer.

"Tell us!" I yelled as I grabbed Fear.

Fear gave a smirk, not even attempting to resist.

"Tell us!" I repeated.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I don't?" My grip tightened. "This ISN'T reality, you knwo, so you can't hurt me, nor can you kill me." A dark aura radiated from Fear, which blasted me into another shard of a broken memory. "If you're so desperate, I'll give you one more hint: A darkness that's closest to you, it will keep you from feeling alone, until it surfaces."

Hint 1: The THING lies within Missingno AND the shadow pokemon.

Hint 2: A darkness that's closest to you, it will keep you from feeling alone, until it surfaces.

Answer:?

"Tell us more..." I said as another rift formed, swallowing us into- Into MY memories?! "What?!"

A meadow of roses, and a confrontation between Wes and I is what THIS memory featured.

"One more hint: Find Wes, and he will tell you 'our' common enemy. And when I say 'our' common enemy, I mean an enemy of you, your friends, AND Team Neo Snagem."

Hint 1: The THING lies within Missingno AND the shadow pokemon.

Hint 2: A darkness that's closest to you, it will keep you from feeling alone, until it surfaces.

Hint 3: 'Our' common enemy; Find Wes

Answer: Whether or not we get an answer is up to Wes.

"Enough with the hints!" Missingno yelled.

"Just tell us who cloned Zero!" I added.

"...It's answer you'll have to find out on you own." Fear said as he faced the meadow. "Giving information that would lead Seth to his own premature demise is no apart of my plot." Fear turned to me.

"Seth says that he is no hero. Well, if he won't be the hero, someone will have to, and that 'someone' is Wes."

"Wes, a hero?" I said confused. "But what about Brother? Is he still a 'good guy'?"

Since when has Wes done anything heroic? And is Brother a 'good guy', or is he only in it for his own goals?

Fear chuckled. "So young, you are. If you find the Time Travel pokemon, you'll find out about everything prior to AND on the day of your birth five years ago."

The more time I spend within Seth's heart, the more knowledge I gain from Missingno and Fear. But with that knowledge came new qustions. Like who is the hero and who is the villain? Are Seth, Chapel, and I really villains, or just anti heroes? Three hints and no answers... I believe that answer is what keeps us from knowing what our true roles are. Since Fear, Missingo, and I could not kill each other inside Seth's or Chapel's heart, we developed a tolerance for each other's company. But sometimes, I just needed a moment to myself to think, like now. By myself, I found Seth's memory of the dark meadow of roses, back in Violet City, to think of a common answer for the many question marks I have remaining.

**Location: Bloomingvale Town Pokemon Center**

**Yumi's POV**

With my Pokemon Contest tomorrow, I woke up this morning without much of a plan for today, besides rehearsing with Eevee and my recently evolved Fennekin the pokedex called 'Braixen'. Putting on my aqua short furisode, my black thigh high sock, and black boots, I was ready for my day. But I wasn't ready for the sight of a quiet and empty room.

"Hmm," I started toward the door," I wonder where Chapel is?"

Oh well, since Chapel was gone, I started toward Seth's separate room, hoping he's still be here, at least.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I yelled as I knocked on Seth's door. "Let's go find Chapel and do something!"

There was no answer at the door. I sighed in annoyance as I stopped knocking on the door.

"Did the really just leave me alone like that again?" I said, saddened as I drooped. "Why do they keep doing this? They know I hate being left alone."

To ease my loneliness, I sent out Eevee to cuddle with in my arms. "You're so soft and cute, you," I said as I started to nuzzle Eevee while heading to the lobby. "We'll go register for the contest together.

It's been quite a while since I lasted walked out to a blue skied sunny day, such as the one that presented itself to me as I walked out the Pokemon Center. I mean, seriously, I know winter is approaching, but the cloudy days have really overstated their welcome. The streets of Bloomingvale were flooded with Sunflora that only added to the town's rich green color. It was weird being the only one wearing cold colors such as black and blue, especially since sticking out like a sore thumb was sure to get unwanted stares. But hey, when you're a girl, that's how you always feel. Now here I am rambling again, I've got to stop doing that!

**Location: Bloomingvale Town Contest Hall**

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked Eevee as we completed our registration and exited Contest Hall.

Eevee nuzzled me, which I took as a yes to my question. "Vee?" Eevee cried confused as it looked up ahead at a Sunflora- surrounded fountain.

What could possibly gather the attention of all these pokemon?

Eevee hopped out of my arms, approaching the Sunflora-surrounded fountain as I followed. I moved my way through the pit, Eevee doing so at a swifter pace due to it's smaller size. I could see the whole fountain as I passed through the 'front' row. But what was standing on the fountain intrigued me.

Another green and yellow pokemon stood on the edge of the fountain, eyes closed and arms crossed. It looked like a small green version of a Milotic, given it's elegant eel-like appearance.

"Who's that pokemon?" I asked as I took out my powder blue pokedex.

The Pokedex read:

Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon: Cool, calm, and collective, Snivy uses photosynthesis with the lead on it's tail. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.

"It looks elegant and all, but I don't get it," I said as I put away my pokedex. "What's so exciting about standing around all day?"

"Sni?!" Snivy opened it's eyes and glared at me. "Sni Snivy Snivy?!"

"Well, I'm sure theses Sunflora have better things to do with their day." I replied.

Snivy simply stuck it's tongue out and turned it's head away, arms crossed. I swear, this thing is so self absorbed. Eevee then hopped on the edge of the fountain and approached the Snivy.

"Vee eev vee Eevee," Eevee was trying to explain to Snivy something I could not understand. Eevee then held out a paw to Snivy, with a smile. I think Eevee was apologizing on my behalf.

"Sni?" Snivy stared at the paw for a moment. "Vy!" Snivy cried as it used it's tail to slap Eevee into the fountain water.

"Eevee, are you okay?" I asked worried.

Eevee's fur was wet, and he let out a few coughs as he surfaced. "Vee..."

"That wasn't nice!" I yelled annoyed as I turned to Snivy and gave it a glare.

Snivy put on a sad face as it drooped. "Sni Snivy," Snivy held out it's vine using Vine whip. I think it was trying to apologized.

"Now there, is getting along THAT hard?" I asked as I held Snivy's vine, accepting it's apology.

Snivy's sad face quickly turned into a smirk. I was duped as Snivy pulled me into the water. What a dirty trick!

I surfaced from underwater, "Nooo! My hair!" I yelled as I looked as my own reflection through the water. I then turned to see Snivy walking away, Sunflora following. "Wait a minute! Who do you think you are you rotten little thing you?!"

Snivy stopped and looked back at me with a haughty smug face. I swear that rotten little thing thinks it's so cool.

"Of course, it is predictable that a royal pokemon, such as Snivy, WOULD take out a lowly peasant like you," A voice said. "Ah, yes. It is worthy of joining my of priceless jewels."

The female voice appraoched me. The girl and long, lovely blonde hair with huge curls that went to her lower back. She also had one thick curl on each side of her face to cover her ears. She wore a black, sleeveless dress that went down to her hips. The dress also had a maroon outline. She wore long, white gloves and wore black boot with white, knee high socks. Her most compelling feature though, were her vivid deep pink eyes.

"Did you just call me a peasant?!" I yelled as Eevee and I got out the fountain and walked up to the girl.

"Ugh," the girl turned her head away, arms crossed. "I need not waste my breath answering to a lowly peasant like you."

"Why you rotten- you're no better than that Snivy!" I yelled.

"And this is coming from someone who failed to catch Snivy herself," The girl said.

"Huh? So that Snivy's a wild pokemon?" I asked as I put on a curious face.

"Honestly, you didn't even know that. You're more hopeless than I thought," the girl said as she started away from me. "I am off to add that Snivy to my royal collection. Ta ta!"

"Ugh, you don't even know me!" I yelled as I turned my head away and pouted.

"Or maybe she does," A voice said as a familiar maroon haired girl put a hand on my shoulder. "Marion City's Pokemon Contest WAS televised after all, Yumi."

I looked at the girl, and smiled. "Mar-Elizabeth!" I hugged her as I grew excited. "It's been so long!"

I let go of her. "So you knew that girl?"

"Her name is Alice, and I battled her in the Olivine Contest the day you went you went to New Bark Town to start your journey (Chapter 2)."

"So you have a ribbon now?" I asked.

Mary-Elizabeth simply took out her ribbon case and presented to me an aqua ribbon as she started walking. "That Snivy will be mine."

"But I was going to catch it." I whined comedically as I started walking with Mary-Elizabeth.

"So, how's everyone back in Olivine?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, you, Pheobe, and I are all on a journey. But what you did not know is that Prince is traveling with me." Mary-Elizabeth explained.

"Prince?!" I remembered embarrassing myself when I openly confessed my love for him in front of everyone (Chapter 14).

"He is at the Pokemon Center, caring for some of my pokemon," Mary-Elizabeth said. She then closed her eyes and let out a very warm smile. "Him and I have gotten quite attached since starting our journey."

I blushed at thought of what Mary-Elizabeth clearly meant by 'quite attached'. "I'm so happy for you two," I smiled as I drifted into thought. I couldn't get Alice off my mind. "Who is she?" I said out loud as we kept walking.

"Who's who?" Mary-Elizabeth asked with a curious expression.

"You know, Alice." I replied. "Who exactly is she?"

"A girl who comes form a royal family in Camphrier Town, located in the Kalos Region," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"Hmph, that region's full of a bunch of snobs," I said annoyed. "It amazes me how surprised they are to see the rest of the world hates them."

(Yes, I've played Y version. There are alot of stuck up snobs, especially in Lumiose City and other parts of Western Kalos."

"Well, Kalos, as well as Unova and Orre, have no Pokemon Contests. Kanto is what she refers to as 'the boonies', and she once said that males coordinators who look like women dressed as Cacturne creeps her out of traveling to Hoenn," Mary-Elizabeth explained.

(Can you guess the references? A little obvious, but they're there.)

"What about Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Sinnoh was actually her first choice...until she found out Team Neo Snagem destroyed Stark Mountain (Chapter 1) and tried to take over Sunnyshore City(Chapter 9)." Mary-Elizabeth explained.

"So she didn't know Neo Snagem would relocate to Johto?" I asked as I jumped to the conclusion.

"Precisely, and now it's too late for her to turn back." Mary-Elizabeth replied.

I put my hands on my the back of my head as we continued our small talk while in search for Snivy. I was really in need of a new pokemon since I basically haven't caught one since Cherrygrove City. I mean, there's Gligar, but I technically stole it. And to top that off, it's a shadow pokemon that doesn't even listen to me. I don't like my chances of catching Snivy either since Mary-Elibeth, Alice, and I are all competing against each other just for the capture.

"Oh!" Mary-Elizabeth gasped as my attention, pulled from deep within my thoughts, turned to her. "There it is!"

Snivy was was looking down at us from on top of a residential roof. The Sunflora were on the ground with us, looking at the grass. The expression on it's face must be how it got the notorious nickname 'Smugleaf'.

"Hey you!" I yelled as I pointed as the Snivy.

"But Yumi?" Mary-Elizabeth stated that she wanted to capture Snivy.

"I saw it first, so I get first chance," I said as I looked at Mary-Elizabeth. "Or have you forgotten about 'ladies first'?"

Of course, Mary Elizabeth was a lady as well, apparently more lady-like than I, but it was so satisfying to finally use Mary-Elizabeth's perfectionist attitude against her for once. She stared at my haughty smile, "You are correct... But should you fail to capture Snivy, my turn shall follow."

"Alright Eevee, it's your show!" I said as Eevee stepped up.

Snivy looked at the battle-ready duo of Eevee and I, and simply turned it's head away, remaining on the roof.

"WHAT?! Why you!" I yelled.

"It seems you do not suit it's attention," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"Fine then, I'll just have to grab it's attention myself!" I yelled. "Eevee! Use, um-" Could Eevee even reach Snivy? "How did it get on top of the roof?!"

Snivy yawned and started to walk away. "Hey, don't you walk away from me, you rotten little thing you!" Snivy just ignored me.

"And with that, it is my turn," Mary-Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

So my turn was over before it even got started... Well, who knows? Mary-Elizabeth and Alice aren't guaranteed to catch Snivy either. Even though I failed, I stuck around in the chase for Snivy.

**Alice's POV**

"I mean, honestly, why would anyone repel royalty such as I?" I asked myself. "When I find that Snivy again, I'll be sure to capture the little jewel."

Unable to capture Snivy with my Swanna, I had to chase down the little jewel again. After about an hour of searching, I spotted a pack of Sunflora - the same pack of Sunflora I'm sure was following Snivy all day. As I followed, there was a scent - a very soothing scent that I'm sure Snivy was following.

The scent led Snivy and the pack of Sunflora to a battlefield location just behind the Pokemon Center. On the battlefield featured a trainer with a downed Gible who just lost a battle. The trainer was holding a Chikorita, and looked to be scolding Gible for it's loss until Snivy jumped onto his shoulder, greeting the Chikorita.

"Who are you?" The trainer asked flatly, without much reaction or emotion.

Wait a minute, was Snivy attracted to the scent from that Chikorita's pedal? What if they become friends and HE captures Snivy?

"No!" I ran over to the boy and attempted to grab Snivy, but accidentally tripped, knocking over the trainer and his Chikorita, and Snivy as well. "Er." I was annoyed as I looked at the trainer.

"Honestly, a lowly peaasant like you should- shou-u-uh..." He opened his eyes, which were a pretty navy blue color. "-Um, your eyes..." Hi eyes had stricken me with a warm feeling.

"Seth!" A dirty blonde haired, female Pokemon Ranger ran over to the boy, along with Gible "Are you okay?"

I got up and walked over to the blue eyed trainer. "My sincerest apologies, but may I have the opportunity to capture Snivy?" I asked as I offered a hand to this 'Seth'.

He did not take my hand as he helped himself up. "Whatever," he said coldly as he, Gible, and the Pokemon Ranger walked off the battlefield to observe my battle with the Snivy.

Wow, he's worse than me, but those eyes... Those blue eyes had a red passion in them. Maybe because he was upset with Gible. I absolutely love guys with passion...

Anyways, Snivy didn't even try to flee this time. It was just staring at Chikorita.

"Snivy, are you ready?" I asked.

Snivy nodded it winked and waved at Chikorita.

"Alright, you're the one!" I said as I threw the pokeball.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anyways, if anyone can guess the correct answer to the three hints Rose got in the first half of the chapter, congrats because you've just figured out who this story's main antagonist is. **

**So, it's pretty obvious that Snivy is a male that has a little 'thing' for the female Chikorita. I'm not sure when Volkner and Flint will be back, but possibly when Seth goes back to Sinnoh. I mean, IF Seth goes back to Sinnoh. So now I might as well post each character's party since I haven't done that yet, so here. And no that I rarely use level up mechanics or nicknames. I mean, I like to at least make the pokemon less complicated than the plot is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's Party<br>**

Chikorita- female, Overgrow

Murkrow- male, Super Luck

Elekid- male, Static

Gible- male, Rough Skin

Mawile- Female, Intimidate

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's Party<strong>

Eevee- male, Adaptability

Braixen- female, Blaze

Shadow Gligar- male, ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapel's Party<strong>

Chimeco- male, levitate

Ursaring- male, Guts

* * *

><p><strong>Wes' Party<strong>

Espeon- male, Synchronize (Note that Wes' Umbreon and Espeon did not have abilities in Pokemon Coloseum)

Umbreon- male, Synchronize

Metagross- genderless, Clear Body

Togepi- male, Serene Grace

**So that's whats with the main characters, next chapter I will show all of the rivals' pokemon So please review and stay tuned.**


	31. Chapter 31: A Time For Tyme

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 31: A Time For Tyme**

**Alright, so sorry for the delay of this chapter's posting. I had been procrastinatinng a bit on typing this chapter since I already had everything written out. But still, hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Seth's POV**

"Dragonbreath!" I said.

"Like that'll do anything, my unnamed opponent said as his Tauros simply took the attack, suffering little to no damage. "Finish with Take Down!"

"Dodge it, quick," I said.

Gible's reaction wasn't fast enough as he was knocked unconscious by a Tauros who suffered recoil damage on top of the additional damage caused by Rough Skin.

"And with that, victory is mine," my opponent said as he took out his pokeball and recalled Tauros. "Good job, Tauros."

"How generic," I scolded the trainer as my eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk, loser," the trainer said as he started away from me. "That Gible of yours is quite inept."

He was right, I've had Gible for quite some time now, and he has yet to live up to the high expectations upon capturing him.

I walked up to Gible, upset and Chikorita in my arms. "He's right, we keep losing because you lack skill." I scolded Gible. "You should be ashamed."

My frustration soon turned into curiosity as I noticed a Snivy had unceremoniously hopped onto my shoulder, looking at Chikorita, whom I was still holding.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"No!" A blonde haired, pink eyed girl attempted to grab the Snivy, but accidentally tripped, knocking over Snivy, Chikorita, and I as well.

"Er..."

"Honestly, a lowly peasant like you should- shou-u-uh..." I opened my eyes to see the girl staring at me.

"Seth!" Chapel yelled as she and Gible ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

The pink eyed girl walked over to me. "My sincerest apologies, but may I have the opportunity to capture that Snivy?" she said with a warm smiled as she offered a hand to help me up.

I didn't need any help trying to get up. I was still upset with Gible constantly falling short in battle.

"Whatever," I said coldly as I walked off the battlefield, allowing the girl to battle a Snivy that was staring at Chikorita.

"Alright, I choose you!" The girl said as she summoned a blue eel-like pokemon.

"Sni!" The Snive wasted no time getting the battle started as it released a vine headed straight for the blue eel.

"Dragonair, you know what to do." Dragonair's body easily avoided Snivy's attempted assault, using dance like movement. Dragonair then swiftly flew to Snivy and slammed it with it's tail.

"Is that?" Chapel asked.

"Extremespeed?" I said."Then is THAT Dragonair-"

"The finest money can buy," The girl said with pride. "Now Dragonair, use-huh?"

Dragonair was covered in vines that appeared to be draining his energy.

"Snivy Sni Snivy," Snivy had a smug look on it's face as it looked to be recovering damge.

"Leech Seed..." I said calmly.

Snivy then released it's vines once more and started them to a stunned Dragonair. Snivy was using Wrap as Dragonair was unable to move while it's energy was being drained.

"Dragonair, no!" The girl grew concerned.

"No way," Chapel said.

I gave no reaction as I simply turned to Chapel.

"Cool, calm, and collective... this Snivy likes to take it's time to slowly wear down the opponent, rather than the generic 'speedy' battle styles most trainers tend to use. Leech Seed slowly chips away at the opponent while Wrap prevents the opponent from doing anything that may disrupt Leech Seed. It's a bablanced strategy that can be frustrating if trainers fail to find a way out against what could be a potential sweeper." Chapel explained.

"As a grass type..." Chikorita and I looked at each other, and then back at Chapel. "If Chikorita is capable of the same power, then-"

"-No, Chikorita can't learn Leech Seed..." Chapel said.

_"Then is it possible for me to capture Snivy myself?" _I thought to myself.

"Oh, what must I do?" The girl began to get frustrated, just as Chapel said, as Dragonair was on the brink of elimination.

"Hey," a voice gasped," here it is!"

"Seth? Chapel?" Chapel, Chikorita, and I all turned to see a Yumi who was accompanied by a maroon haired girl I was not familiar with.

"Yumi?" Chapel walked up to the two, inspecting the marron haired girl I haven't seen before. Meanwhile, I was still watching the one sided battle between Dragonair and Snivy.

"Oh no..." Yumi groaned as she looked on the battlefield ,"Snivy's already battling."

"And why HER of all people?" The marron haired girl said, pointing to the pink eyed girl battling.

**Yumi's POV**

Why why why? Of all the people, why did Snivy have to run into THIS spoiled brat? Cringing was the last thing on my mind though, as I observed a battle Snivy was clearly winning. That spoiled Alice getting embarrassed was so satisfying, I actually let out a giggle.

"No no no! This cannot be!" Alice said as Snivy freed a Dragonair that fell to the ground unconscious. "Not fair, I say."

"And with that, NOW it is my turned," Mary-Elizabeth stepped up to plate as an upset Alice recalled Dragonair and walked off field.

"Snivy," for some reason, Snivy winked and waved at Chikorita.

"Chico?" Chikorita cried and then looked at an indifferent Seth.

"Hmm," I put my right hand on my left elbow. I'm surprised things have been normal between us. I WAS expecting plenty of akward moments between us after all.

"Mienshao, it is time!" Mary-Elizabeth tossed a Luxury Ball in which a Mienshao was sent out. But I remember this Mienshao, he's the one who tried to knock some respect into me five years ago (Chapter 14).

I knew Mary-Elizabeth was a dear friend, but I couldn't help but root against her so I could have a second chance at a capture. Despite making no commands or sudden movement for what appeared to be a long, silent minute, Mary-Elizabeth and Mienshao had serious looks on their faces that said 'confidence' and 'I know what I'm doing', but-

"What's she doing?" I asked as I tapped my foot on the ground growing impatient.

"Rushing without any sure knowledge on Snivy's battle style would be a critical mistake." Chapel replied.

"Huh?" I said confused as I approached Seth. "What about you?"

Seth did not reply as he continued to watch Snivy battle. He WAS deep in thought before being approached face to face by Alice.

"Um..." she was fidgeting with her hair. "Hello."

"Will you get out of my face?" Seth asked coldly.

Man what a cruel streak. Does he even have a heart under that 'rough shell?'

"But your eyes," Alice said.

"My eyes are currently focused on a Snivy that may adopt me a battle style. Now get out of my facce.

"Your eyes, they are-" I interrupted her.

"His eyes are the same color as mine, except deeper and darker," I said as I grabbed Alice.

"Ugh!" Alice pulled away. "How dare a lowly peasant touch ME without my permission!"

"Will you guys shut up and just watch the battle?" Chapel asked in an annoyed tone only she could do.

Man, why is SHE upset? Moody as always, I guess.

We all resume to a battle where action still has yet to be made.

"Hmmm," Mary-Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I am no closer to capturing Snivy than I was moments ago. Well then,"

Mary-Elizabeth finally gave Mienshao a command as Mieshao moved close to Snivy with a Force Palm attack. Snivy dodged sideways, making Mieshao elect to spin around and strike Snivy from behind.

"Snivy..." Snivy attempted to stand up with much difficulty moving at all.

"It's paralyzed," Chapel said.

"But how?" I asked confused.

"A side effect of Force Palm." Seth replied.

"Now, Mienshao, jump!" Mary-Elizabeth ordered.

Snivy's paralysis provided Mienshao to follow Mary-Elizabeth's command without interruption as Mienshao launched itself high up.

"And so it end here..." Alice said as she crossed her arms. "This battle is over..for Mienshao that is."

"Mienshao, Bounce!" Mary-Elizabeth ordered.

Mienshao was headed straght for Snivy, however, Snivy was able to fight through the paralysis to quickly launch a Leech Seed AND vine. Mienshao had gained too much momentum falling to avoid the assault, and had been caught up in the same combination that defeated Alice's Dragonair.

"Come on, Mienshao..." If Mary-Elizabeth couldn't find a weakness to Snivy's combination, it was more than likely over. "...What should I do..."

"Well, she was learning the hard way. We all just stared at a helpless Mienshao as it's energy slowly faded away. When sure of Mienshao's defeat, Snivy slammed it into the ground. Mary-Elizabeth did not bother reaching for her pokeball to recall Mienshao as she simply approached the downed pokemon.

"Well, I guess we are out now."

"Don't you have other pokemon?" I asked Mary-Elizabeth.

She looked at me. "I told you Prince is taking care of my other pokmeon at the Pokemon Center."

She walked off the battlefield as I entered.

"You must be kidding. So you actually brought the wanna-be-Romeo with you?" Alice asked.

"Well, that 'wanna-be-Romeo' just so happens to be more than friends with me. Something a 'Royal' like you has yet to attain."

"Wow," Alice said sarcastically. "Is royalty such as I supposed to be impressed with the affairs of a lowly Baroness like you?"

Well, at least Alice didn't call her a 'peasant'.

"Um, meanwhile on the battlefield -" Chapel said growing impatient.

"Eevee?" I knew my other two pokemon had the type advantage over Snivy, but capturing the same pokemon who embarrassed us would give us both revenge AND an oh-so satisfying victory.

"Oh? But why not use Braixen?" Chapel asked.

"It's a 'pride' thing." Mary-Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Alright Eevee, it's your show!" I said as Eevee stepped up to battle a Snivy that was staring a Chikorita once again.

"Snivy!" I called out.

Snivy simply faced us with a smugface.

"It's about time someone knocked some respect into you," I said. "Will you run away like a coward again?"

Snivy stood it's ground, giving the impression that it wouldn't ignore me again. I guess it just wants to impress a Chikorita it won't take it's eyes off of. Typical boys.

"Eevee, watch out for Snivy's Wrap, okay?" I said.

"Vee," Eevee nodded in agreement.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

Snivy simply dodged by jumping and wasted no time launching a vine to Wrap Eevee.

I gasped. "Eevee, duck!"

Eevee narrowly avoided the vine, and since Snivy was still in the air, the was no way for it to dodge my next attak.

"Shadow ball again!"

Hit with Shadow Ball, Snivy lost control of itself and started falling fast.

"Aw, Snivy's headed for a fall!" Chapel yelled.

As far as I was concerned, Snivy wasn't going to drop like that.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed a pokeball, "Go Pokeball!"

I thought Snivy was weak enough for a capture even though I only landed one move. I mean, Snivy WAS paralyzed in it's battle with Mienshao. The pokeball hit a falling Snivy and landed on the ground.

"Come on..." We all watched the pokeball expectantly as it rolled on the ground.

Resistant to capture, Snivy popped out and reappeared as my pokeball failed.

"No way!" I said in shock with my eyes wide open.

"Sni!" Snivy started a vine toward Eevee, and had it locked in a Wrap attack.

"Yumi, don't get caught in that trap!" Chapel yelled.

Er! If Snivy plants Leech Seed on Eevee. we're finished!

However, Snivy's action was delayed due to a lingering paralysis.

"_Come on, think!" _I had to think of a way to break free before Snivy could move again, but how?

"Vee," Eevee was crying in pain as his energy was slowly starting to fade.

"Yumi..." Mary-Elizabeth said growing worried.

"It is over." Alice said. "I knew a lowly peasant such a her could not get the job done."

She's right, what if I can't? And why does everyone look down on me so much?

"Come on, think!" I yelled to myself annoyed as I put my hands on my head.

Well, I didn't get to see too much of Snivy's battle with Dragonair, but I did get to see ot against Mienshao. And of course, Mienshao had a super effective move which was- that's it! If I could get Eevee close to Snivy using it's tail as a springboard to BOUNCE, Eevee could hit Snivy with a close range attack and free himself.

"Snivy," I said with a smile," I think I've found a weakness to you strategy!

"Hmmm," Seth said as he and Chikorita looked at me intrigued.

"Yeah right," Alice said as she turned away. "I have to see it to believe it."

"Then why must you turn away from her?" Mary-Elizabeth teased with a smile.

"Well-" Alice was interrupted.

"Underestimating a person is a critical mistake," Chapel said. "Just wait and see..."

Snivy smiled and launched Leech Seed straight at Eevee as it's paralysis temporarily wore off. But before Leech Seech could do it's damage-

"Eevee, hit it with Iron Tail!" I yelled as I took advantage of Eevee's free tail.

Being a grass type, the returned fire had no effect on Snivy, but at least Eevee was not getting his energy drained.

"Huh?" Alice was stunned as she returned her sights to the battle.

"Now use Iron Tail to launch yourself at Snivy!" I yelled.

Being constricted, Eevee was able to use it's tail to get in range with Snivy. The Iron Tail did not disappear until after Eevee struck Snivy with it. With that, Eevee was freed from Wrap and Snivy was immobilized from paralysis again.

"Once more," I said as I took out one more pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

A repeating process was in action as the pokeball fell to the ground. Moments of movement from the pokeball past before it clicked shut, indicating I had just caught the Grass Snake Pokemon.

Eevee smiled proudly before slowly walking back to me and hopping into my arms. I nuzzled him, although his energy was low following the battle as I approached a still pokeball that was on the other side of the battlefield.

"Oh Seeeth," I teased as I looked at him with a smile.

"Hm?" Seth asked.

"I think it's about time I show how to pose after catching a pokemon," I said as I picked up the pokeball with my free hand and walked over to him. "After all, this is technically the first pokemon I caught on my ow-"

"-A lowly fluke, it is, peasant," Alice interrupted Seth and I as she blocked my path.

Chapel, Mary-Elizabeth, and Seth all looked at Alice as I got up in her face, ready to fight as I gently put Eevee down.

"What? The only reason you captured Snivy was because Mienshao paralyzed it," Alice said as her eyes narrowed. "I may have failed to capture Snivy myself, but at least I didn't depend on others to get the job done."

Alice...she was right... Is my dependence on other people been getting me by, and is it how I've gotten no respect as a trainer? How am I to change how the world views me?

"Um, Seth, and Chapel was it?" Alice turned to Seth and Chapel, growing uneasy. "I know we've just met, but I would be delighted to spend more time with you two..."

"What?" I said as my eyes widened. "No, no way!"

Seth, dense as usual, had no idea Alice had taken an 'interest' in him, while I could tell Chapel and I were clearly thinking the same thing. Just imagine if her snobbish attitude rubbed off on a Seth who's personality we're already trying to reshape. It's been an uphill battle since he won his battle against the darkness within him. That, and I could say I'd be abit jealous, despite trying to get over him.

"How dare you, you peasant?!" Alice yelled. "Do you even know him?"

Alice was clearly unaware that Seth and Chapel have been accompanying me on my journey.

"Know them? I'm traveling with them you spoiled rotten-"

Alice looked saddened, but that didn't stop her from talking more crap. "W-well... you are more pathetic than I thought."

"Hm," Mary-Elizabeth was observant.

Alice turned around and started walking away. "You've probably relied much on your traveling partners. It's a cliche way to develop feelings for that certain someone." Her upset tone started to surface. "A certain someone that you delude yourself into thinking that being more than 'friends' is so close, yet so far.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Seth and Chapel aren't the affectionate types if you haven't notice."

"You are so close, yet so far. And I'll be the one that's so far, yet so close as those determined eyes have already rubbed off on me." A passion that was upset came from her voice as she left us in silence. Well, Seth and Chapel are never too loud. Rose is always AWOL during the day for some reason, and Mary-Elizabeth 'perfectionist' attitude prevents her from action like a Poochyena.

"Don't let that gir get to you." Chapel said.

"She underestimates you greatly." Mary-Elizabeth said.

"But you can't help but admit the sweetheart's right." a voice said calmly as a familiar lavender haired girl approached us.

"Pheobe..." I said.

**To Be Continued...**

**So there it is. Alot of tension is rising. From Yumi and Alice to Seth and Gible's inept battling. Stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review.**

**And like I said last chapter, rival trainers' pokemon will be posted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's Pokemon<br>**

Quilava- male, Blaze

Weavile- male, Pressure

* * *

><p><strong>Dustin's Pokemon<br>**

Croconaw- male, Torrent

Staravia- male, Intimidate

Timburr- male, Guts

* * *

><p><strong>Pheobe's Pokemon<strong>

Mismagius- Female, Levitate

Spritzee- Female, Healer

* * *

><p><strong>Mary-Elizabeth's Pokemon<strong>

Mienshao- male, Regenerator (Some others will be revealed next chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Pokemon<strong>

Swanna- Hydration

Dragonair- Shed Skin

**Okay, that's our rivals. Next chapter I will post those of Neo Snagem who haven't already been eliminated. So stay tuned.**


	32. Chapter 32: Confrontation

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 32: A Thought Provoking Confrontation**

**So, nothing much to say here, but enjoy the Chapter.**

**Seth's POV**

With hours removed from Yumi's capture of Snivy, and Yumi's contest tommorow, I spent the early evening training my pokemon. Specifically a Gible who has failed to meet my expectations.

Rose and Missingno had surface from my heart, and were my only company, other than my pokemon. On the battlefields used earlier today, I decided to try a 'different' approach to train Gible, since practicing sparringly clearly hasn't worked to this point.

"Gi...bl..." Gible was starting to feel sore, having to defend against Chikorita, Elekid, AND Mawile upon my orders.

"Brother..." Rose grew worried ,"I believe Gible has had enough."

"Yeah, we all need to rest for the night." Missingno added.

I did not reply to my sister as I refused to take my attention off of my training.

"Elekid, use Brick Break on Gible," I said as Elekid neared Gible with what could be a finishing move considering Gible's lack of endurance. "Gible, dodge!"

An exhausted Gible struggled to return to it's battle stance as he narrowly dodged an incoming Elekid. "Mawile, use Power-Up Punch," I said as I turned to a Mawile who has exceeded expectations as 'leader' upon capture, considering she was caught on the same day I caught Gible (Chapter 12).

"Dodge!" I said to Gible.

Gible's transition from dodging Brick Break to dodging Power-Up Punch was too slow as Mawile sent Gible flying, taking little damage from Rough Skin.

"Chikorita, Energy Ball," in the middle of the evening, charging for Solarbeam would've been more trouble than it's worth.

Energy Ball sent an airborne Gible crashing into the ground. Gible remained on the ground, unable to move, but it was still conscious.

"Come on, get up!" I said annoyed.

"No more!" Rose and Missingno flew to Gible's aid, keeping me from continuing my training.

I stood there with an indifferent look on my face. The moon had finally set in and darkness was starting to creep into the moment. This was weeks worth of frustration toward Gible bubbling over; I need Gible strong enough to save the world, with me.

"It is happening again..." Rose said as she faced me with a worried expression. "Brother, I do not wish for you to adopt such a callous personality again."

"It's for the best," I said calmly.

"For the best?" Rose was growing upset. "Tell me what is so better about beating your pokemon half to death?"

"I'll get stronger no matter what it takes." I said.

"Listen to yourself. Do you not understand the feelings of Gible?" Rose asked.

I did not reply. I have been reminded numerous time about how I fail to understand other people's feelings. Yumi? Chapel? Rose?

"Brother, I have seen your memories. Did you ever check to see if Gible even wanted to join you in the first place?" Rose asked. "We should all be working together to defeat our common enemy. You, Gible, Missingno, and I should be working together to find out what our true purpose really is."

"True purpose?" I said confused. "Our true purpose is to defeat Zero, Atticus, and Team Neo Snagem."

"Or so we all delude ourselves to think..." Rose said, eyes narrowing as she calmed down.

"Huh?"

"Are you declaring war to save us, or is it just a thirst for vengeance? We throw ourselves at a growing Neo Snagem, without knowledge on whether the future beyond is certain. We also lack the knowledge of what makes Neo Snagem just that - Neo Snagem." Rose replied.

Why Neo Snagem exists?

"Why? Why does NeoSnagem exist?" I asked as I approached Rose, Missingno, and Gible; Chikorita, Elekid, and Mawile following me.

"We will talk about it once your pokemon get some rest and are healed." Rose replied as she a Missingno dissolved into my heart.

I recalled Gible without addressing the fact that he once again failed to meet my expectation. I headed to the Pokemon Center, leaving Chikorita, Elekid, and Mawile out to follow me within the moonlight here in Bloomingvale.

Our walk to the Pokemon Center was quite peaceful and uneventful, except for-

"Maw?" Mawile stopped in confusion as she looked in the murky sky. "Maw Mawile!"

A flock of Murkrow roamed the night sky, and capture the attention of Elekid and Cikorita as well.

"Hmm," I stared at the flock of Murkrow. "Something about those pokemon seem familiar."

I feel like I've forgotten something, something important. "Come on," I said to my pokemon as we continued to the Pokemon Center.

**Location: Bloomingvale Town Pokemon Center**

**Yumi's POV**

Alice's inflammatory remarks toward me earlier had taken their toll on me. I tried to go to bed earlier, before the sun even went down to sleep off this pain, but to no avail.

I held up my pokeball which contained my newly captured Snivy, and frowned. "All that progress...Maybe it was all for nothing. Of course, I haven't even won a contest yet.

"Yumi, are you still trying to fall asleep?" Chapel asked as she and her Chimecho entered the room. "Yumi, it's like I said earlier: Don't let Alice get to you."

"But everything she said about me was true." I said as I sat up. "About how I always depend on you and Seth, and how helpless I can be at times. I mean, you DO remember what Pheobe said earlier today, do you?"

**Flashback- After Snivy's capture...**

"Don't let that girl get to you," Chapel said.

"She underestimates you greatly," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"But you can't help but admit the sweetheart's right." A voice said as a familiar lavender haired girl approached us.

"Pheobe..." I said. "Why do you care? You're my rival too."

"I may tease at times, but at least I don't just straight up insult who you are as a person like she just did." Pheobe said as she and a sudden Mismagius approached us. "I gotta say, that sweetheart certainly made your flaws sound even worse."

"What do you mean by that?" Chapel asked.

"Yes, elaborate," Mary-Elizabeth said as she and Mienshao asserted themselves. (Pheobe and Mary-Elizabeth are still enemies) (Chapter 14).

"You use your dependence on Seth to get closer to him because you want him to return the feelings you have. And Alice is jealous." Pheobe said.

I looked at Seth. "Actually, we're past that chapter, and I don't like him anymore. Alice is just acting like a baby because she can't get what she wants."

"Well, jealous or not, if you wish to gain respect, win the contest tomorrow, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she started away from us. "If you lose, you'll only drive yourself further within the depths of your 'already bad' reputation."

**...End Flashback**

And so it hit me: the consequences of losing far outweighed the benefits of winning. I grew stressed at the thoughts, staring at the rooms ceiling as I grew oblivious to the fact that Chapel and Chime were still there.

"Uh Yumi. Yumi?" Chapel repeatedly called my name in attempt to attract my attention.

"Chime Chime!" Chime flew right in my face, startling me and snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" I said calmly as I faced Chapel. I then turned away once again. "Please don't talk to me right now..."

The moment's pace slowed. Chapel, with hesitation, disregarded my request and spoke again.

"Yumi," Chapel said quietly. "Don't let those words depress you."

"How would you know how I feel?" I asked, growing upset. "My journey. My dreams. My life. They're all falling out of my reach. You and Seth have both told me about past experiences, before AND during this journey, that have helped change and progress you two as characters. But what about me..." I said.

"But Yumi-" I interrupted Chapel.

"-I'm still the little girl who gets in everyone's way and brings more trouble along. Everyone hates me and all I do is make a fool out of myself. Maybe I should just quit right now and go home..." I said as I buried my head

"Do you even hear yourself thinking right now?!" Chapel yelled.

Chapel has always been one to ask that question, but I didn't let it get to me this time.

"Yes I do! And I finally see MY image through other people's point of view!" I said.

_'Will she ever shut up?!'_

_'She's so annoying!'_

_'She's a choker AND a sore loser!'_

Those labels have have stuck with me, and would only continue to do so as long as I was 'me'. If I went back to Olivine to live a normal life, it would be like turning time backwards, and I wouldn't have to sink deeper into the beginning of what appeared to be a great depression.

It took a long while, but deep sleep was eventually accomplished...

**Location: Yumi's Dream**

My dream world was inn the shape of a dimmed room. I looked around in observance of the familiar state of my mind. The dimmed room was heavily decorated with white, cream, rose, and pink colored furniture. The room was also decorated with gems such as diamonds, white sapphires, and quartz crystals. A dining table sat right next to a window that led to my endless imaginative setting. But all I did here, was rest. Resting upon a cream colored chair sitting on a rose colored carpet that stood across from a full mirror.

"Yes, this is my dream," I said to myself at the mirror. But what the mirror displayed, was everything... everything except my, who has disappeared to who knows where. "Yes, this is who I want to be - nobody."

I got up and walked up to the window. And endless grassy plateau was present. Along with a cloudless, but still white sky. The field was empty, because I needed to get away from everything right now.

I put my hand on the window, a split second passed by before I was asked a question.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" An illusionary Seth asked.

I looked down, refusing to make eye contact. "At this point, I just want to go home," I said. "I mean it's not like anyone would miss me."

"That's not true!" And illusionary Chapel said as I looked at her, hand off the window. "What about us? What about your pokemon? We're your friends, but you're just gonna throw all of us away?"

"You can come with me..." I said calmly. "But I can't come with you. This IS my journey after all. My story, and I'll end it the way I want."

"We can't." Seth replied. "There's simply too much on the line for me to stop now."

"Well, then-" I said.

"Yumi, just give yourself time to think things through," Chapel said.

I wanted to believe Chapel could convince me to stay, but I also hated it too.

"Eeveee Eevee!" an illusionary Eevee cried, in agreement with Chapel, along with Braixen.

"At least some of you care." I said as a tear fell down my face. "But the others..." I looked at a shadow Gligar and a Snivy who had never gotten along with me. Snivy turned it's head away while Gligar had an indifferent look on it's face.

"Yumi?" an illusionary Rose said. "So what will it be?"

I stood there for two seconds before giving my reply. "Just give me some time to think."

"So it's settled," an illusionary Seth said as he started fading.

"We will see you," an illusionary Rose said as she and Chapel started fading as well.

"Chapel looked down, and then back at me, "Yumi..."

The dim lit room was once again vacant as my pokemon faded away as well. It was quiet... I returned to the mirror to continue staring at my missing reflection, only to see the reflection of my bane, Alice, standing right next to me.

"A classy dream for such a lowly peasant. Amazing." Alice said.

"And it's only that - a dream. But don't worry, it'll all be over as soon as I wake up," I said.

...An abrupt ending to an abrupt start - A thought provoking confrontation...

**Location: Seth's Heart**

**Seth's POV**

"So have you been able to piece together these three hints?" I asked Rose.

Both Rose and I took a deep dive into the void of what was left of my heart. It was dark and peaceful with only the sight of drifting glass we had to dodge in order to avoid a second confrontation with Fear.

Rose just finished explaining the information that was given to her earlier on our journey. Both 23 and Fear knew something we didn't. Since 23 was already eliminated, all fingers pointed to Fear for answers. But like I said, a confrontation won't be happening anytime soon.

"Unfortunately, no." Rose replied while floating.

"How about Missingno?" I asked.

My sister shook her head.

"Hm," I looked at my hands. "Whatever cloned Zero, Mother, and Charizard lies within Missingno AND the shadow pokemon," I said, repeating hint 1. "-A darkness that's closest to you, it will keep you from feeling alone, until it surfaces." I repeated the second hint.

"Our common enemy; Find Wes," Missingno finished.

"HIM," I said.

"You have met him before Brother, did you not?" Rose asked as she dodged an incoming glass memory.

"He had control over Sunnyshore City within the palm of his hand (Chapter 9). Why would he just surrender after a lowly 25 and a worthless grunt were defeated?" I asked. "I mean, he has a fierce reputation that's put all of Johto on notice."

"Correct, but Wes did say there was a reason why he created Neo Snagem." Rose said. "One that differs heavily from Father's (Atticus) reasons."

"Rui?" I said.

"Oh!" Rose said. "Maybe Rui could know, or at least have some sort of connection with 'our' common enemy."

"But how do we enter the dream world, Utopia?" I asked.

"We may only enter Utopia through connections with Wes, unfortunately..." Rose said as she looked down.

I closed my eyes and addressed my sister once more. "Before I find Wes, I must train until I'm strong enough to defend myself against the elite trainer. And until then, I'll stick to my goal of destroying Zero, Atticus, and the entire Neo Snagem organization."

"Brother, I have seen your 'training' and noticed some of your stress has rubbed off on Gible." Rose said. "Why is Gible the only one who gets the tough treatment? I mean, you never treated Chikorita that way when she lost every battle."

"My standards for Chikorita back then were much lower than they were for Gible." I said. "I mean, if Gible continues to constantly fall short, I might as well let it go to save myself the wasted struggle."

"Brother..." Rose said. "So you would choose winning now over the 'never give up' attitude you displayed toward Chikorita?"

I started to float upward as Rose followed a few seconds behind. Rose's word were having an unusual effect on me. An effect that made me feel a rather unfamiliar emotion as I frowned. This emotion... this, is guilt. But guilt did not stop an honest reply from me. "Yes..."

"I see," Rose said as she closed her eyes. "Let us just hope improvement shows from here on out."

And from that moment, I descended into a deep sleep. Drifting and slowly fading away into a dream that was completely blank.

**Location: Seth's Dream**

But how was this dream blank? And how did I know I was dreaming in the first place?

_"What is your true purpose?" _I heard a distant voice whisper.

"Where am I?" I asked.

_"This is a dream."_

"But like all dreams, your dream will eventually end..." A distant, familiar voice said. "And thus, your nightmare begins..."

The blank dream then turned into a dimly lit room. This room would be all white if it was full lit.

"YOU..." An unusual angry emotion came from me as I clenched my fists.

"And when that time comes, you'll ask yourself: 'When will I wake up?' as the living nightmare sends whatever hope you had of defeating me crashing down around you." The voice approached me, and we stood side by side, refusing to make eye contact. "You will be at our mercy when your dream ends, little brother."

"You're not my brother," I said. "And I'll make sure that last thing you see is me avenging myself. You'll regret ever turning against me, Zero."

In reality, I have not seen Zero in five years, but this dream is a signal that our paths will cross soon.

"Ah, a thirst for vengeance is what we call it." Zero said. He then looked at me "You'll never defeat me."

A rather short dream it was, for I soon whited out.

**Location: Bloomingvale Pokemon Center**

I slowly came to and looked around my room only to see it was still dark. Chikorita was resting on my lap, while Mawile took the spare bed and Elekid slept on the floor cushioned with a spare pillow. I shifter my sight to my Pokegear which read 5:36 AM. I then laid back down in attempt to fall back asleep, only to be awoken by abrupt knocking on my room door, along with Chikorita, Mawile, and Elekid.

I slowly approached the door slowly and still half asleep. I opened the door and was confronted by a Chapel holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.

Without word, I grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

_To my friends,_

_I bid you farewell... Things will be better off this way_

_,Yumi_

**To Be Continued...**

**So what lies next for our split group? Stayed to find out**

**And like I said I will now post the pokemon of Team Neo Snagem we have seen, but haven't been eliminated yet**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's Pokemon<br>**

Charizard- male, Blaze

* * *

><p><strong>Atticus' Pokemon<strong>

Heatran- no gender, ability unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pokemon<br>**

Ninjask (In Althaea's Party) - male, Speed Boost

* * *

><p><strong>24's Pokemon<strong>

Skarmory- male, Keen Eye

* * *

><p><strong>03's Pokemon<strong>

Salamance- female, Intimidate


	33. Chapter 33: Freedom Isn't Free

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 33: Freedom Isn't Free**

**Another chapter, another AN. What lies ahead for Seth and Chapel? And what's next for Yumi? Enjoy...**

**Yumi's POV**

**Earlier this morning(3 AM)...**

The beginning of the end of my adventure started with a quiet knocking on a door. Hallway empty and everyone still sleeping, I figured it would be the perfect time to take my leave, but I did not want to go alone, so...

"Pheobe..." I whispered while quietly knocking on the door. "Pheobe, please answer."

The door opened, revealing a lavender bedhead who was still half asleep.

"Yumi?" Pheobe said very confused while rubbing her eye.

"Pheobe, I know this is all of a sudden, and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. But I have a huge favor to ask you, and I would deeply appreciate it if you at least listen." I said.

With a growing depression explained, I convinced Pheobe to accompany me back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

Pheobe and I were already a ways away from Bloomingvale, where I abandoned my dream of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator. We stopped near a river to rest and regain our energy. Only Eevee and Mismagius, a.k.a Missy remained outside their pokeballs, and they were refreshing themselves using the water from the river.

"Yumi?" Pheobe said concerned. "So why head back to Olivine now? Running away never solves anything, sweetheart."

"I just feel my time in the spotlight is running out." I repliedas I looked at the grassy ground.

"Hmm," Pheobe scratched her head, "I know you hate being alone, and I know I didn't plan on competing in the Bloomingvale Contest, but why ask ME to keep you company? And why leave so earyl in the morning, sweetheart?"

"Saying goodbye to the others to their faces would have been too sad..." I replied as I then looked at Pheobe with a serious expression. "Do you think this could be an opportunity for us to make up? I should be apologizing very much to you."

"Sweetheart..." Pheobe walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Yumi, I've looked back on how our friendship was strained in the first place, and I honestly have alot of apologizing as well." She took her hands off my shoulders, emotions guiding her towards her next words. "My father was kidnapped by 03, and I took my frustration out on you because I couldn't stop her (Chapter 14). But neither of us knew any better back then, and for that, I apologize." Pheobe crossed her arms, "It's been over a year since I've seen 03 OR my father. I thought traveling around Johto as a Pokemon Coordinator would provide me the perfect opportunity to search for clues and answers, but along the way, my concealed thoughts began to stress, and overtime I made a vow to find father and destroy 03, along with any other of Neo Snagem that gets in my way."

"Oh Pheobe," I said as I ran over and tried to hug Pheobe, but Pheobe immediately pulled away and stepped back. "Pheobe?"

I had a confusd look on my face.

"I've apologized to you, and you've forgiven me. And you've apologized to me, but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet..." Pheobe said as she looked away. "I guess the two of us are just different. I mean, it's all your fault I became what you call a 'jerk' in the first place. I'll take you to Olivine, but that's all we'll be, just traveling partners unitl you can prove you are the true friend of mine you once were."

**(I believe this is the first time Pheobe doesn't use sweetheart in a sentence.)**

I sighed as I put my head down and my shoulders drooped. I guess the sorceress had a point.

"It's about time we continued, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she picked up her bag and started walking. "Missy, we're going now."

The Mismagius remained close to Pheobe, while I held Eevee in my arms as we resumed our journey.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking, a deep sunset shined upon us and we decided to set up camp in an open grass field for the night. Pheobe continued to distance herself from me, but that wasn't my biggest concern at this point. I stared at the light twilight sky as I thought about what Pheobe's true purpose was.<p>

Whether or not Pheobe knew it, she shared a common goal with Seth AND Noah as far as defeating 03 of Neo Snagem was concerned. But of course, Neo Snagem members have already been eliminated, and soon that goal will be within reach. But I'm also worried about Pheobe. If she ever confronts 03, she'll have to fight that Salamance of hers and it STILL wouldn't guarantee if Pheobe would ever see he father again.

All these thoughts and we haven't even settled in for the night just yet...Unfortunately, settling in wouldn't come until later, because the shadow of a flying pokemon caught our attention.

Pheobe gasped at the flying pokemon, "No way... it's HER!"

As the shadow flew into the sunset, it's body was revealed to be a familiar blue with red wings. And after recognizing who the pokemon was carrying, a long silver haired woman with a grey jacket, Pheobe immediately responded by chasing the blue pokemon into the sunset.

"Yumi, come on!" Pheobe yelled as she started.

"No doubt about it," I said to myself ,"That was 03 and her Salamance."

I followed Pheobe in pursuit of the Salamance, running into the sunset with no clear goal as to where we were going at this point.

"Hey!" Pheobe yelled at 03 while running. "I finally found you. Wait up you, you-"

Salamance and 03 both looked behind at Pheobe, curious as to where the loud yelling was coming from.

"Hmph," 03 said as she turned back around. "Pay no attention to those 'children' Salamance. We must be at the manor as soon as possible."

Salamance faced forward as it hastened it's pace, leaving Pheobe further behind and out of breath. Hands on her knees, I caught up to her and stopped right behind.

"Pheobe, are you alright?" I asked worried. "I'm sorry she got away..."

The moment once again slowed, a light breeze present to cool our temporary hot pace. But out of irony, Pheobe looked up at me with a smile as soon as she captured her breath.

"I finally found her..." Pheobe said. "She may have got away, but I finally have a lead."

"A lead?" I said confused. "But she got away. What 'lead' are you talking about?"

"She said they had to be at a manor - a big house," Pheobe said, "So if a house is here, there must be a town nearby and we can simply ask people if they've seen a woman on a flying Salamance.

* * *

><p>We continued walking and eventually stumbled across one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, even compared to an Olivine sunset. A location surrounded by grassy plains, hills, and mountains covered by a vivid array of flowers of many bright colors complimented by the superb lighting given from the deep sunset. Both Pheobe and I stared in awe, and I couldn't believe Pheobe was able to use what she called 'inductive reasoning' to figure out there was a town nearby.<p>

Upon looking around the scenery, I immediately found what the two of us have been looking for: a huge manor (or mansion) in the distance.

"A manor!" I said as I pointed in the mansion's direction.

"Come on, Yumi." Pheobe ran towards the manor without a second thought.

After a few minutes of running, we neared the big house. The grassy field and hills grew dark, as did the sky as the day finally came to an end. Night had surfaced, as well as a large moon that kept a ray of light beaming down upon the entire town.

"Wait!" A voice from behind called out to us, attempting to catch up. "Please stop!"

"Huh?" I said as Pheobe and I both turned around to see a Slowking calling out and running to us.

"A talking Slowking?!" Pheobe said shocked.

"A talking Slowking?" I said confused. "This is the Slowking Seth told me about (Chapter 11/12)."

Seth told me about a talking Slowking that had a trainer, but traveled around Johto alone, exploring it's many features.

The Slowking stopped right in front of us, panting for a few moments before regaining his posture.

"Seth?" The Slowking said. "So I guess you know of the boy who saved Dark Cave. Ah yes, I said to him that we'd cross paths again, whether he knows it or not."

"Uh, why are you here?" Pheobe said as she then turned to the manor. "And where are we? The town, I mean."

Our attention was fully on the Slowking, awaiting whatever he had to explain to us.

"First off, this rich meadowy town is simply known as Greenfield, a name that obviously stems from it's vivid green surrounding. One of, if not, the most beautiful of sights in Johto, this place was once a popular tourist destination... That was, until five years ago..." The Slowking explained.

"What happened back then?" I asked.

"In the last five years, this town developed a bad reputation, all because of THAT," Slowking said as he pointed toward the mansion. "The crystallization of the mansion and nearby land nearly isolated Greenfield and all who inhabit it. If it not been for the boy who defied all odds to become Pokemon Master, the isolation of this land would've been certain, even to this day. However, that mansion alone has been enough to discourage many trainers and tourists from passing through Greenfield- That, and the hidden powers that once lied behind it's closed doors."

"What kind of power?" I asked with a curious look.

The Slowking looked back and answered, "The Spell of the Unown."

"Could those 'hidden powers' be why 03 is here?" I asked as I turned to Pheobe.

"Probably," Pheobe replied as she crossed her arms.

"Well, come on!" I said as I grabbed Pheobe's arm and started dragging her, without concern of her distancing herself from me. "We need to see if she knows where your father is!"

"No!" Slowking yelled. "Don't go!"

"Ugh!" I said annoyed as I turned to Slowking, hands on my hips. "What now?!"

"That mansion is dangerous. I'll accompany you two but there won't be guarantee that we'll make it back outside alive should we enter the mansion." Slowking explained.

Pheobe and I both looked at each other and hesitated at Slowking's warning. So we then knew we were basically putting our freedom on the line in order to get Pheobe's father's freedom.

"Well, freedom isn't free..." I said.

Pheobe nodded in agreement.

"Those are clever words coming from such a young lady," Slowking said as he started toward the mansion. "Now, shall we continue?"

The rest of the walk had me thinking... Not only was there a chance of fighting 03 and Salamance, but there was also a chance of fighting that 'hidden power'- The spell of the Unown. I looked at Pheobe, whose facial expression wasn't too visible in the darkness of night. Pheobe was about as nervous as I was, but at the same time, she looked more determined that I. I don't blame her either; This IS her father she's trying to rescue.

**Location: Inside the mansion**

**There is no POV at this time...**

Inside the mansion lied many dark rooms and hallways that were dim lit. With daytime left behind, and the lack of vivid color, the mansion seemed lifeless as hours would usually pass before the action of travel was made.

Upstairs, a person was awake in a room. The room was the first on the right side of the quiet hallway, and the light that could be seen coming from under the door was indication that the mansion wasn't so lifeless after all.

Inside the room, was a nine year old girl enjoying laughter and merriment with her pokemon, Teddiursa. Quite the playful girl she was, but also powerful, she once was. And since that time of power, she has longed to search true reality for what she once acknowledged as her own reality: Entei.

A little girl within a world that is big or small, whatever she calls it. Speaking of calling, we call this girl Molly, Molly Hale.

Every night, Molly Hale tells the tale of her adventures with Entei, to Teddiursa.

"I will find the real Entei one day..." A nine year old Molly Hale said, looking out of the window to a bright full moon. She then picked up Teddiursa and started nuzzling it as she said "And you'll be there with me, along with Mama and Papa."

'Papa' was none other than Spencer Hale, a researcher who has experience the spell of the Unown once before.

Molly looked down with a curious face. "I wonder where Papa is? I haven't seen him since earlier today. I mean, his research isn't as time consuming as it used to b-" Molly's current speech halted as she heard a distant door open and close. It sounded like someone was entering the house's main front door.

"Intruders?" Molly said confused as she and Teddiusra looked at each other. "Or maybe Papa's back."

Molly and Teddiursa both felt a mix between anxious and excited, not knowing who exactly entered the mansion.

"Papa?" Molly said as she and Teddiursa raced downstairs. When arriving at the foyer, she called out for her father once more. "Papa, are you here?"

"Ted Tedi Ursa," Teddiursa cried out.

"I don't get it, where's Papa? And why would anyone else be here?" Molly turned around and looked out the foyer window with a worried expression. "Nobody ever comes here, because nobody likes us... but I don't care!" She looked at Teddiursa. "Why should I care? I have you, Papa, and Mama."

Molly thought about how isolated her world has been for the past five years, and how one day her world would expand when she'd travel the outside world. She neared the stairs and she prepared to return to her room and go to sleep for the night. However,, on the last door to her right, she heard noise- a conversation that involved at least more than one person. Molly did not want to intrude, so she simply put one ear to the door.

"I've already told you, the Unown have returned to their own dimension- Within their ruins." A man's voice said. Molly recognized that voice. It was the voice of her father, Spencer Hale.

"Papa..." Molly whispered.

"Nonsense!" A female voice yelled, with the sound of hands slamming on a table. "We've been to the Unown Ruins numerous times (Chapter 7), but we still haven't been able to piece together what the Unown have been trying to spell out. But you've been to the Unown's dimension once before..." Molly heard a light pacing that must have been the steps of the female voice. "They were able to spell out what your daughter desired through crystallized illusions, and thus the illusionary Entei came to existence."

"Please don't bring my daughter into this..." Spencer said calmly.

"If only we could get the Unown to spell out where any more of the shadow pokemon are..." The female voice said calmly. "If only we could use that power to discover what Neo Snagem's true purpose is. Spencer, we many not be considered the 'good guys', but Neo Snagem is desperately searching for an answer. We need you to find the Unown, and we'll get you to cooperate whether it be the easy way or the hard way."

"Papa?" Molly grew worried at the thought of whatever the 'hard way' meant. "Papa!" She and Teddiursa came bursting through the doors. She then ran to Spencer, acknowledging the long silver haired woman seconds later. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

"Molly?" Spencer said confused.

"Spencer!" The silver haired woman said, refusing to digress.

"Team Neo Snagem... You guys are bad people! You're just gonna use the Unown for bad things!" Molly yelled. "Why should we tell you what the Unown are?!"

"Spencer?!" The woman yelled as she looked as Spencer.

Spencer stared at the table without a reply. Molly and Teddiursa stepped up, threatening the woman to leave.

"I don't wanna fight..." Molly said softly. "But if it means protecting Papa-"

"The hard way, it is. So be it," The woman said as she took out a pokeball. "Go."

The pokeball released the woman's intimidating Salamance. Molly and Teddiursa were startled and each took a step back, eyes wide open and bodies shaking.

Molly opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out, the words that expressed how terrified she would be at the end result of a fight between the silver haired woman and herself.

"Teddiursa, use-" Teddiursa did not seem to be hearing Molly's voice at all. Was THIS what an Intimidate ability was?

"Spencer, I'm giving you one last chance," The woman said. "I do not wish to fight either, but if it means-"

Spencer nodded his head as the woman was finishing her sentence. "Alright."

"Huh?" Molly regained her focus and turned to her father. "But Papa, we don't know what she'll do once she gets to the Unown."

"Molly dear," Spencer said as he faced Molly. "I love you more than anything. The last thing I would want to do is endanger you because of MY decision..."

"Papa."

"I may go away again, but at least I'll know that yo'll be in bed safely, thinking about me every night before you go asleep." Spencer walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her chin.

A tear ran down Molly's face, "I knew it... You're going away again... You were gone all day and I could see it coming and-"

"I know it might be on short notice, and I know it's abit selfish from your perspective, but it's for your own good, dear." Spencer took his hand off Molly's chin as she ran into him, giving him a deep hug.

"But Papa, I don't want you to leave again..." Molly said.

"You're a big girl now. You need to stand up and be strong. I know your mother is always out at work, but we're both working in order for you to live a perfect life." Spencer knelt down to where he was eye level with the nine year old girl. "I know you'll be waiting for me when I come back..."

Returning to his normal stance, Spencer approached the waiting silver haired woman as she and Salamance were ready to depart.

Molly dropped to her knees with tears still in her eyes. "I'll be all alone and Papa could possibly throw his life away..." She rose back to her two feet. "No, I won't let that happen. PAPAAA!" She ran after the Salamance carrying Spencer and the woman, but when Molly closed in, it was too late. Salamance had taken off, and her father was gone. Molly was once again, alone...

**To Be Continued...**

**So Molly and Spencer ARE canon characters. I've just decided to put my own touch on what I believe could be what happens after the Pokemon 3 Movie. And I thought the timing was right, I mean, Molly and Pheobe now have something in common. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	34. Chapter 34: 303 (The Sequel) Part I

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 34: 3(03) The Sequel Part I**

**So not much to say here. I know these last few chapters have been slow pace, but I believe next chapter will be the last before we start to shift our attention back to Seth, since he hasn't had a chapter dedicated to him in quite some time, so please enjoy and write a review.**

**Yumi's POV**

Immediately upon arriving at the mansion's front door, Pheobe, Slowking, and I heard the impact of glass breaking as a flying object flew out the window, right past us. Pheobe gasped as the three of us looked over and identified the flying object to be the Salamence we encountered earlier, carrying 03 and a man I wasn't familiar with.

"03!" Pheobe yelled as she extended her arm in 03's direction.

"Hm?" 03 questioned as she turned toward us. "You're the girl who was chasing after us earlier."

03 jumped off Salamence and landed right in front of Pheobe, as tensions quickly started to rise.

"A familiar girl, you are," 03's eyes narrowed, "State your purpose, now!"

"I want my father back." Pheobe replied.

"Your father?" 03 repeated in a confused tone. "Who ARE you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Pheobe was becoming Very annoyed. She then sighed in order to give 03 an explanation. "One year ago, you had a confrontation with my family and I (Chapter 14). I threw myself at you in a failed attempt to get you to leave. You took my father for him to pay off our debt to Neo Snagem by doing extended hours of research for you guys. Since that day, I vowed that I would get him back..."

03's eyes shot wide open. "You're Pheobe, the girl from Kalos."

"I'll ask one more time: Where's my father?"

Slowking and I stared at Pheobe. Her passive aggresision was about to become real aggression as she stared at the silver haired woman that burdens her very much.

"Hmph," 03 said as her eyes narrowed once more. "Did you honestly think your search would end once you found me? Pitiful."

"Where is he?!" An angry Pheobe yelled as she grabbed 03 by the jacket.

Without warning, 03 simply struck Pheobe with a backhand that sent her to the ground.

"Pheobe!" I yelled as Slowking and I went to comfort a downed Pheobe.

"I have no reason to explain anything to you," 03 jumped, returning to the back of her Salamence. "But I'll give you a start: Rather than just finding me, you'll have to catch me, and force the answers out of me."

Slowking and I slowly helped Pheobe to her feet. Her face was red, and she didn't look like she knew where she was. Salamence took flight once more, and 03 had one last thing to say before she departed.

"But until THAT day comes Pheobe, I'll be knocking you on the ground like always." I sinister smirk appeared on 03's face as she bid farewell.

Salamence was gone, and the moonlit night was silent.

"Pheobe?" Slowking asked worried.

"Pheobe..." I repeated.

Pheobe's eyes were fixed on the ground. "I can become stronger... I must become stronger..."

Slowking and I heard a faint sniffling, and initially thought it was the sorrow coming from a hurt Pheobe.

"Uh, are you crying?" I asked as I put a hand on Pheobe's shoulder.

"I know you may be upset, but tears are unnecessary, miss," Slowking said.

"What?" Pheobe said confused as she fixed her gaze on the two of us, revealing a dry but red face. "I'm not crying."

The three of us remained silent for a few seconds, only to still be hearing a faint crying.

"It's coming from inside the mansion," Slowking said as he pointed toward the broken window. "We may enter through the broken window.

"Um, wouldn't that be trespassing?" I asked.

"For all we know, 03 could have critically injured whoever is crying in there," Slowking said as he approached the window. "We must aid that person at once."

Without further conversing or hesitation, Slowking entered the mansion. I began to follow, but looked back at Pheobe, who was staring into the full moon, probably thinking about what 03 said and did to her. Pheobe looked at me and smiled without word as she soon followed me.

We'll find her, eventually...

Upon entering the mansion, I observed the dim lit foyer, and a girl sobbing while laying up against the wall, accompanied by a Teddiursa. Slowking was right next to her, but she ignored the royal pokemon as she drowned deeper into her sorrows. Pheobe remained by the broken window, while I began walking toward the blond haired girl.

The house got dimmer as I moved away from the moonlight and deeper into the foyer. The mansion was silent, and only the echoes of my footsteps could be heard, aside from the crying girl. I stopped right next to Slowking and faced him.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Before Slowking had a chance to respond, the girl's voice could be heard replying to my question.

"Gone again... Papa's gone again... To help bad people." The girl said as she looked at us with tear-filled eyes.

"Did your 'Papa' happen to be the man on board the Salamence?" Pheobe asked as she approached us.

The girl looked at Pheobe, and nodded yes.

"...03," Slowking said. "But why would she take your father?"

The girl was indifferent to Slowking's question. Heck, she's even indifferent to the fact that Slowking could talk.

"Look," I said, "Please tell us."

Pheobe walked up to the girl, oblivious to the Teddiursa, and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"We have something in common, don't we?" Pheobe said as the girl looked up to her. "You want your father back, and I want my father back, but I can't help the both of us if you don't tell me any details first."

"Molly...Molly Hale." The girl said as her sobbing started to subside. "It's my name. My papa, the man on the Salamence, is Spencer Hale. He's a researcher who once came in contact with the spell of the Unown five years ago."

"Spell of the Unown?" I was confused.

"The woman you call 03 wanted to know how and where to awaken the spell of the Unown once again." Molly said.

"And just where might the spell of the Unown be?" Slowking asked.

"The Unown Ruins, near Violet City." Molly replied.

"No way," I said surprised. "Back THERE? It would take too long to travel back there on foot."

"Well, there is one way we can get there faster." We all paid extra close attention to Molly. " We use the spell of the Unown."

"Here? In the mansion?" Slowking asked.

"Yes." Molly replied. "We can use the spell of the Unown to travel through the Unown's dimension, to get to the Unown Ruins."

"But how do we get there?" Pheobe asked.

Molly recalled Teddiursa as she rose to her feet and started walking down the hallway. "Follow me."

Molly lead us further down the hallway, into a spacious room which lied a single looking round table and a wierd looking brown box on top.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

Without a reply, Molly opened the brown box, revealing on the inside to be a bunch of stone tiles with different letters of Unown carved on each one.

"Please, I need your help," Molly said as she grasped her hands.

Moments passed without any sort of action made, I grew impatient and was about to question Molly, that was until a few of the stone tiles started floating.

"Um, what's happening?" I asked.

Five stone tile aligned themselves in front of Molly.

"U,N,O,W,N," Pheobe read what the lettered tiles were spelling out.

"The Unown..." Slowking said.

"Please, if you don't help us, not only will Papa be gone, but the Unown Ruins, as well as your own dimension, will be in danger," Molly explained to the stone tiles.

"Pleading to inanimate objects?" I said confused.

I knew the tiles were floating, that was weird enough. But begging them to help us was just 'out there'.

It was as if everyone ignored me though, because nobody responded.

After moments of floating, the stone tiles started glowing. I believe it was an answer to Molly's prayers. but what kind of answer? The light coming from the tiles started to grow and spread. Molly remained in a prayer-like state, and Slowking remained calm and reserved as always. Pheobe and I were about to panic because we didn't know what this light was.

Soon, all four of us were engulfed in the light that was so bright, we had to shield our eyes.

When it appeared as though the blinding light faded, I opened my eyes, and was astounded. We were no longer in the mansion...

**Location: Dimension of the Unown**

We were on an isolated beach, with no life whatsoever present, with the exception of an array of Unown drifting through a sky that looked like time and space itself. But this wasn't a sky... there was no sky... there was just a spiral galaxy wandering aimlessly through deep space. And the sea... the sea was pitch black, with the reflection of said galaxy being it's only source of light.

"Is this?" I asked.

"The Unown's dimension?" Pheobe finished.

Molly stood on her two feet, returning to her normal stance from prayer.

"This... this is MY world..." Molly said calmly.

"What?" Pheobe and I said confused.

"Please explain," Slowking said.

Molly looked up at the drifting Unown, who stopped their aimless movement and all turned toward us. It appeared they were spelling something out, but what?

"What they spell out is what I myself mean to say to you. About 'my world' -my illusion," Molly said.

Slowking read the message spelled out by the Unown:

**This, is my world. If you wish to proceed to the ruins of the Unown, you must pass through the visions crystalized by me five years ago...**

"I battled a girl here... And I defeated her using my dreams-my illusions...underwater." Molly said. "This is not only the Unown's dimension, but also my memory."

"Then I believe you should be our leader," Slowking said.

"Since you're the only one who knows where you're going." Pheobe added.

We all nodded in agreement as Molly took lead, the rest of us following.

On our journey alongside the beach, illusions, or Molly's memories, were very visible. It was a battle between what I believed to be a preteen Molly, and a red haired girl I did not know. The battle did not last too long, as the illusions faded once the battle was over. Molly won...

As THOSE illusions faded, we reached the end of the beach. And endless abyss of emptiness lied past the edge of land. But as we approached the edge, new illusions appeared. It featured a boy running up a set of long stairs that did not appear to lead anywhere except toward the drifting galaxy. But this boy... I know it was an older version of this boy whom Slowking said 'defied all odds to become Pokemon Master, Pikachu and friends beside him'. But like I said: this was only an illusion, and there was no need to acknowledge this illusion's presence.

"We climbed these stairs..." Molly said.

"But why?" I asked. "The stairs are illusions, and they don't look like they go anywhere."

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving," Slowking said with a slight smile.

"Molly's the leader, so we do what she says," Pheobe said.

I looked at the stairs and hesitated because they looked so ghastly and hollow. With an endless deep space lurking beneath, I was struck with the fear of falling for what could be an eternity.

"No need to worry." Molly said as she turned toward me.

Molly then turned back and set one foot on the first ghastly step.

"The stairs are solid." Slowking said.

"The Unown Ruins are just ahead," Molly said as she started up the stairs.

Slowking, Pheobe, and I once again followed. As we ascended, we moved closer to the drifting galaxy, as well as the many drifting Unown.

Molly stopped at the top of the stairway, and the drifting Unown started to form one more message.

**This is our space. This is our time. This is our home. Our home is different from yours. You have been gone a long while, but not too long. **_**(The commas and periods are just to be grammatically correct).**_

Just how long have we been gone?" Pheobe asked.

"Time in the Unown's dimension moves twenty four times faster that our own dimension. On Earth, it's been twenty four hours since Papa was taken from me. So I bet he and 03 would've beaten us to the ruins.

"So what now?" I asked.

"When the drifting galaxy above us makes contact, we will be teleported to the Unown's ruins, back within our own galaxy." Molly replied. "

"And here it comes..." Pheobe said as she pointed toward the oncoming galaxy. "It's time to get my father back..."

Before I knew it, we all white out once more...

**Location: Unown Ruins**

When the light faded, we were in a dim room with hieroglyphics of Unown inscribes on every part of every wall.

As I was looking around, I found a brown box behind me. A familiar brown box to be specific.

"Um, this looks like the box at the mansion," I said as I was about to open the box, but before I could-

"Open it, and you'll find yourself back within the Unown's dimension again, without me to guide you this time," Molly said without facing me as she started toward the hallway.

Once again, we followed Molly through the hallways, in which the hieroglyphics of the Unown seemed to go on forever.

"So Molly, do you mind me asking what these hieroglyphics say? Or perhaps what purpose they serve?" Slowking asked.

"Both questions, I don't know the answer to, I'm afraid." Molly replied.

"Shh!" Pheobe said loudly. "Someone is coming."

We heard footsteps, but the footsteps were not ours since none of us were moving.

"The 'someone' might be 03." I whispered.

"We'd be fools to rush into battle against an opponent as strong as her," Slowking whispered as he turned back and started walking." I belive it would be best for us not to confront 03 for the moment.

I could hear the footsteps coming closer. Our sights were limited due to the hall being dim lit. I didn't want to fight 03, but THAT was the whole reason Pheobe and I came here in the first place. I had much doubt about whether I stood a chance against 03 without my friends here for me to depend on, so I turned back and followed Slowking.

Two seconds later, I stopped and realized there were no footsteps right behind me, So I turned around to see Pheobe and Molly just standing there.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?" I asked. "We have to hurry."

"The two of us don't go until we save our fathers," Pheobe said as she crossed her arms.

"You two are stupid," I said. "You've seen what that Salamence is capable of doing. You don't stand a chance!"

"We have to at least try..." Molly said as she looked at the ground.

"It's like you said Yumi: Freedom isn't free," Pheobe said.

"But Pheobe, what if you fail?" I asked worried. "What if you never get the chance to become a top coord-"

"- Oh my gosh, just be quiet, will ya?!" Pheobe yelled annoyed.

"But-"

"So what if I leave you alone. Why should I care if you return to Olivine or not?!" Pheobe asked. "Remember: We aren't friend, Yumi, so you don't have to worry about me. We will never again be friends until you prove you're the girl I befriended five years ago." Pheobe slowly extended a hand out to me. "Will you stand by me, best friend?"

This was my chance to fix all the problems I had with Pheobe, but doing so wouldn't guarantee I would make it back to Olivine City alive. I stared at her extended offer to forgive me, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry..." I took a few more steps back before completely turning around a running. As I neared Slowking, Pheobe and Molly faded into the distance. I then had serious doubts on if I would ever befriend Pheobe again, or if I'll ever even see her alive again...

**Pheobe's POV**

My hand remained extended after Yumi left, but I knew that the friendship I tried to fix was now out of reach. The Yumi I knew was long gone, but was she gone forever?

"How foolish of me..." I said as I winced.

"Yes, indeed you are a fool," A voice added from behind me.

Wait, the footsteps have closed in, and Molly hasn't said anything. That means-

"03!" I yelled as I turned toward the voice.

As they got closer, two people were now visible; 03 and Spencer Hale.

"Papa!" Molly yelled.

"Spencer gasped. "Molly, how did you-what are you doing here?"

"We're not gonna just stand by and let Neo Snagem have their way!" I said. "We'll fight for your freedom, or die trying!"

"So, it is death you choose. Then allow me to send you two to the next life." 03 said as she grabbed a pokeball.

"Here it comes!" Molly yelled as she and I quickly braced ourselves for the Salamence 03 was about to send out.

"No way! There's no way we'll die here!" I said as I grabbed a pokeball.

Both 03 and I threw our pokeballs as we readied to fight. 03's pokeball sent out a predictable Salamence, while my pokeball released my recently caught Illusion Fox Pokemon, Zoroark.

"Flaffy, I choose you!" Molly yelled as she sent out a pink electric type pokemon.

"Molly, don't! You don't stand a chance!" Spencer yelled concerned.

"The DID say they would die trying to save you. So if they are offering their lives, I'll gladly take them." 03 said as Salamence stepped up, ready for battle.

"I believe it's the other way around," I said as my eyes narrowed. "Because you're in for the fight of your life!"

**To Be Continued...**

****So like I said before, next chapter will be the last chapter before we start to shift our attention back to Seth. So please review and stay tuned for next chapter.  
><strong>**


	35. Chapter 35: 303 (The Sequel) Part II

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 35: 3/03 (The Sequel) Part II**

**Okay, so this is my longest chapter in quite some time, yet it took me the shortest amount of time to complete. And for those who don't know (Just in case), Molly and Spencer ARE canon characters. So now I digress. Like I said before, this will be the last chapter before we resume Seth's journey. I mean, he's my main character, yet only about half the chapters so far have been dedicated to him. For awhile, I was actually trying to gear this story toward the _'There's not really a MAIN main character' _mindset. Please enjoy and review.**

**Pheobe's POV**

"So, if it is death you choose, then allow me to liberate you from this world," 03 said as she grabbed a pokeball.

"Here she comes!" Molly yelled as she and I braced ourselves.

"No way! Our lives won't end here, I promise!" I said as I quickly grabbed a pokeball.

Both 03 and I threw our pokeblls as we readied to fight. While 03's pokeball released a predictable Salamence, my pokeball released the Illusion Fox pokemon, Zoroark.

"Flaffy, I choose you!" Molly yelled as she sent out a pink electric type pokemon.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Spence asked growing concerned.

"Well, they DID said they'd die trying. So if they're offering their lives, I'll just have to take them." 03 said to Spencer.

"I believe it's the other way around," I said. "Because you're in for the fight of your life, sweetheart."

"Saaa!" Salamence roared at my threat, and Zoroark looked a bit intimidated.

"Don't worry, Zoroark." Zoroark turned to my determined face. "We'll all have to work together to beat Salamence. You'll be just fine, trust me."

"Roark," Zoroark cried in agreement.

"Salamence, I believe Zoroark will keep you entertained while Spencer and I continue through the ruins," 03 said to her pokemon.

Salamence nodded in agreement as 03 and Spencer walked right past us. I wanted to stop 03, but taking my focus off Salamence would have been a critical mistake.

"Alright Molly, is your Flaffy able to paralyze Salamence?" I asked.

I heard no reply to my question and grew slightly annoyed.

"Molly! I asked if-" I looked beside me, and saw Molly and Flaffy were gone. Only Slamence, Zoroark, and I were here now...

"Saa!" Salamence roared as it started toward Zoroark cloaked in a blue aura I believed to be Dragon Rush.

"Dodge it, quick!" I yelled.

Zoroark ducked down to avoid an incoming Dragon Rush. "Now use Dark Pulse!"

"Zooor" Zoroark cried as she launched a beam of darkness.

Airborne, Salamence swiftly dodged Zoroarks continious pulses of darkness.

"It's fast!" I said.

"Saaa!" Salamence cried as it a Flamethrower that lit up the dim hall.

"Zoroark, get out of the way!" I yelled growing frustrated.

Zoroark was able to quickly avoid Salamence's attack, but Salamance launched repeated Flamethrowers that Zoroark could only dodge for so long before-

"Aar!" Zoroark was struck by Flamethrower and was sent to the ground, lying there unconscious.

"Zoroark, no!" I yelled as I approached the downed fox. "With just one hit. This Salamence is stronger than I thought..."

I recalled Zoroark and thanked her for a great job. I then pulled out another pokeball and tossed it without word, releasing the water type, Frogadier.

"Drr" Frogadier kept a calm attitude, despite being at a disadvantage by level.

"Saal!" Salamence once again readied Dragon Rush as it started toward Frogadier cloaked in a blue aura.

"Smokescreen, go!" I yelled.

"Of course, a calm a collective pokemon such as Frogadier wouldn't flinch to Dragon Rush, instead it was Salamence who did not know what to do as it was blinded by Smokescreen and called off Dragon Rush.

When the smoke cleared, Frogadier was right on Salamence's back.

"Now, I ce Beam," I yelled. Hit up close by a super effective Ice Beam, Salamence was sent crashing into the ground. A cloud of dust was made on impact, and Frogadier approached me, standing tall.

"We did it?" iI said as I looked as I looked at the cloud of dust, await for our enemy to surface, but to no avail. "We did it!" I said assured. "Frogadier, we-"

"Maance!" Salamence rose to it's feet as it was back with a vengeance as it retaliated with Flamethrower.

"No, Frogadier!" Frogadier's Protean ability made it v ery vulnerable to Flamethrower as an ice type. Another one hit knock out was the end result. "Sorry Frogadier..." I said as I recalled the downed frog.

I looked at Salamence, who was awaiting the next challenger, and felt intimidated. I was beginning to think there was no way I could win. My mind began to stress the thought of my journey possibly coming to an end here. I took a step back and slowly grabbed another pokeball, hands sweating.

"Missy, I-" The words wouldn't come out, and my arm wouldn't throw the pokeball as I was too stressed.

"Saaa!" Salamence began to charger straight at me.

I winced and screamed, as this was the moment I'd fall.

"Missy... Yumi..." Those were my last words...

**Yumi's POV**

The distance between Pheobe and I grew, while the friendship between us shrunk with every step I made.

I was walking beside Slowking, who kept to himself in a way that reminded me alot of my old traveling partners. I looked at Slowking, and had to ask-

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked.

Slowking did not reply to my question. I didn't get annoyed, but I ran in front of Slowking with my hands on my hips to get his attention and assert my question.

"HELLO, did you hear what I just said?!" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I just don't believe speaking my thoughts would interest a so called 'friend' like you." Slowking said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"I won't just give you the answer, but you might figure it if you just think for a moment." Slowking replied. "Think about what YOU consider a friend, and what WE consider a friend."

"Hmm, what I consider a friend?" I put my right hand on my left elbow. "I guess someone who likes me. Aaaaand someone who helps me when I need it."

"Now there's your problem," Slowking said.

"My problem?" I asked confused.

"You only listed what friends do for YOU, not the other way around," Slowking said. "Have you done anything for Pheobe? Because from what I said, the only thing you did was abandon her when she needed you most. Now tell me: Would she consider you a friend after leaving her like that?"

He's right. The only thing I've done is abandon my friends in order to save myself either physically, or mentally. Not only to Pheobe, but to Chapel and Seth as well. Mary-Elizabeth, and MAYBE Rose. What kind of friend am I- no... I can't start to question myself again, or I'll keep on running away from my problems.

I turned back and started walking. "I need to stick with my friends, my dreams also, no matter what..." I stopped and without turning my head, "Thank you, Slowking... We have to help the others now." My pace started to gradually increase, and I was eventually jogging back to help my best friend. Pheobe. with Slowking right behind me. "Please be okay..."

**Molly's POV**

Flaffy and I left Pheobe without notice in order to covertly keep up with 03 and Papa. As I predicted, 03 led us back to the room with the box that took us to the Unowon's dimension.

"This is where I was teleported to the Unown's dimension five years ago," Spencer said.

"The countless shadow pokemon... The answers to their whereabouts now lie in front of us. The answers to who our 'true enemy' is lies in front of us. Ah yes, Spencer, Neo Snagem owed you much gratitude for causing Johto's eventual plunge into what will be the Neo Snagem empire. The 'Age of Team Neo Snagem' is upon us, and as a thank you Spencer, your misery will be cut short, now that you are of no further use to us." 03 explained.

Cut his misery short? Do they mean kill him? No...

"No! I won't let that happen!" I yelled as Flaffy and I ran into the room and confronted Papa and 03. "Over my dead body, will you kill Papa."

"Molly..." Papa said.

"A little girl like you threatening me? Just so you know, I don't hold back on hurting children. "The silver haired woman said. "Leave now if you wish to save you AND your father the pain of battle.

"Oh please, your threats don't scare me neither. Especially since Salamence isn't with you." I said.

"At what point did I say Salamence was my only threat?" 03 asked with a smirk.

I stood my ground, keeping a confident face.

"Absol, crush them!" 03 yelled as she grabbed a pokeball and sent out the Disaster Pokemon.

Absol faced Flaffy and I in a battle stance, while 03 calmly approached the box.

"Absol..." I said as I closed my eyes and smiled, much to everyone's surprise. "How about we just stand back and watch your trainer open the box. All I'll say is she'll wish she'd never opened it."

Absol was bewildered, along with Flaffy. Papa looked at me and nodded, knowing what to expect once our friends, the Unown, came out.

03 looked at the box for a moment, and placed her hand on it.

"And so it begins," she said to herself as she removed the lid. "The Age of Team Neo Snagem."

The many tiles started floating in the air. The hieroglyphics on the walls started to glow, and 03 has just sealed her fate.

The Unown started to surface and 03 was in awe. They started toward me, and everyone, with the exception of Papa, stared in confusion.

"What's going on?" 03 asked confused.

"With the Unown released, you're in MY world now..." I said as my eyes narrowed.

Our surroundings were crystallizing into what I once considered reality.

"The Unown have been my best friends for five years now. They'll follow me before they follow you any day. They can do any favor I ask... including defeat you." I said.

"This can't be... They were mine!" 03 said.

The Unown simultaneously turned to 03 as she put on a look of panic on her face.

"Papa." I called out. "Our memories shall surface once more. Let us witness the return of the illusion, Entei..."

The crystallization of Entei had guaranteed my victory against 03, who was staring judgement right in the face.

"Yes, I may be a little girl, but those stone tiles grant me powers that would make even the strongest of humans and pokemon cringe." I said.

"You fool!" 0 yelled. "Do you honestly think you are the only one with abnormal power?! You just caught me bu surprise, that's all."

03 started emitting a dark aura, and her eyes turned purple.

"The power of the shadow pokemon- the power of Missingno. I summon the shadows of those that burn in Hell!" 03 directed her shadow-like aura at the illusionary Entei. Entei's shadow started to move on it's own, and then surface. My illusionary Entei was face to face with 03's shadow Entei. **(If you can put this paragraph together with the three hints given to Rose in Chapter 30, then you might have a chance at guessing correctly on who this story's main antagonist is.)**

"Two Enteis?" Now I was confused as Flaffy and I were growing worried. Not only did 03 have Entei AND those powers, but she had a backup plan in Absol should her 'Plan A' fail.

"Entei's shadow..." Papa looked like he was thinking, He then yelled out an idea. "Molly! Tell the Unown to call off Entei!"

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it!" Papa yelled as I grasped my hands, going into a prayer-like state.

"Absol, get her!" 03 yelled as Absol started toward me with Pursuit.

"Molly!" Papa yelled.

Flaffy attempted to use Thunderbolt on Absol, but Absol swiftly dodged the attack. I opened my eyes and the prayer was interrupted. Flaffy couldn't react fast enough to stop an incoming Absol preparing a Psycho Cut attack on me. Is it over for me? Was my attempt at saving Papa and the entire Johto region all for nothing?

**Yumi's POV**

Slowking and I could hear Salamence's roars, and we knew we were close to returning to Pheobe. But the scene we returned to was a shocking one.

"Aaah!" A pokeball thrown by Pheobe released a familiar Missy (Mismagius), who shielded Pheobe from a Salamence who's Dragon Rush surely would've killed her. Of course, Salamence sent Missy flying so fast, Missy flew into Pheobe and sent her back crashing into the wall with great force.

"Pheobe! Missy!" I rushed to the downed duo. Missy instantly fainted while Pheobe was still conscious, but critically injured. "Pheobe..."

"You... came back? But why?" Pheobe asked in a faint voice.

"You're hurt." I said as I was looking at Pheobe's bruised back. "You need rest.

"But why? Why did you come-" Pheobe tried to stand, but quickly fell down due to what appeared to be her bruised spine.

"I had to think about what I was doing. And what I was doing was very selfish of me. Not only did I abandon Seth and Chapel, I also abandoned you and Molly when you needed me most. I was a horrible friend before I had a change of mind that told me to always stick with your friends, no matter what. And so I came back here not only to apologize, but to help save your father as well."

I held out the hand that I failed to extend toward Pheobe earlier. "I may not make it out alive, but at least I can say I'd have no regrets as long as you and I were best friends again."

Pheobe struggled to slowly extend her hand, but was able to meet me all the was.

"To best friends," Pheobe said.

"Best friends forever." I added.

"Our friendship was revived with the handshake, and I was ready to challenge Salamence as I stepped up.

"This time, I'm not running away!" I yelled as I grabbed a pokeball.

"She's a whole new person now, as a friend," Slowking said, comforting Pheobe and Missy.

Let's see, Braixen and Snivy will be completely overpowered by type AND level if I send them out. The shadows in Gligar still won't obey me, so that leaves me with Eevee. I know he's not that strong against Salamence, but he's my best chance as of now.

"Eevee, it's your show!" I yelled as I sent out the Evolution Pokemon.

"Vee..." Eevee immediately caught a glimpse of Salamence and began to cower.

"Eevee.." I walked up to Eevee and hugged him. "I know our chances of winning are little or nothing, but you're our best hope. You've got to be brave!"

Eevee was still intimidated.

"You can do it. Don't run away like me," I said as I hugged deeper. "I'm a changed girl. I've changed enough to know I should stick to anything I've already set my mind to. Which is why I've decided to stop running, and continue our journey to become top coordinator." I held Eevee eye level to me. "Because...because to the top is our destiny...remember? THOSE words were some of the first I've ever said to you."

I remember those words from when our journey first began (Chapter 2)...

"Vee," Eevee let out a slight tear of joy, knowing that as of now, our journey was no longer over, assuming we make it out here alive. Eevee started to nuzzle me like there was no tomorrow. After a few seconds of this affection, a light started coming from my first pokemon. :I got a clear glimpse of it, and realized Eevee was evolving... Everyone, Salamence included, watched in awe as Eevee started to grow in size. When Eevee stopped glowing, I was holding a sleek black furred body with four slender legs and crimson eyes.

"Umbreon!" Slowking announced the name of my newly evolved Eevee.

"Um...breon?" Eevee muttered.

Slowking closed his eyes and smiled. "Yumi's change for the better seems to be spreading toward everyone. Eevee will only evolves into Umbreon when he is truely friends with his trainer, at night of course."

"Umbreon..." I was still holding onto Umbreon, who looked at me in the eyes with a smile. I then set Umbreon on the ground. "Friends forever, now are you ready?"

Umbreon faced the Salamence with newfound confidence, no longer giving in to Salamence's Intimidate.

"Saaa!" Salamence has been quite patient waiting for us to get ourselves straight.

"Alright, Umbreon, use-" I could something in the distance from behind me.

Everyone, including Salamence looked behind me to witness the floors and wall starting to crystallize. We then heard a loud scream coming from where we first arrived from the Unown's Dimension.

"What's happening?" We all positioned ourselves to avoid the incoming ice, and started toward where to scream came from.

I was carrying an injured Pheobe on my back, while Slowking and Umbreon were close behind. Missy was recalled into her pokeball, and even Salamence was following us. I guess Salamence was concerned for 03.

I sat Pheobe on the outside hallway to rest before rushing into the room, following Salamence, Slowking, and Umbreon.

I gasped as I saw Molly down and not moving. "Molly!" I ran up to Molly, as did the 'Spencer' she called 'Papa'.

"Molly, open your eyes!" Spencer yelled.

"Please!" I added.

"She used the last of her energy to call off the illusion Entei..." A 03 said to herself while staring at the crystallized walls. "When the illusionary Entei was suppressed, so was Shadow Entei. The girl stopped me from adding Shadow Entei to my pokemon party. But from what I see, she sacrificed what could be her life..."

"Molly... are you really?" I asked.

I began to dread that she might not return home alive. That was until-

"She is merely unconscious, from what I see," Slowking said.

I looked around the room. An Absol seemed to be paralyzed by a Flaffy, though I'm not sure who owned each pokemon. Like I said before, the room was covered in crystal. The box that contained the stone tiles were scattered across the florr. I then layed my eyes on 03 approaching the box, grabbing it along with the remaining tiles in it. She completely ignored the tiles that waited on the ground.

I approached 03 and stood about six feet away from her.

"I have the stone tile, and I know they are what summons the Unown. My mission is complete and I have no need for any further battling." 03 said as she recalled her paralyzed Absol. "A job well done, Absol."03 then started to walk right past me.

I wanted to say something, but threatening 03 while she was in the same room as Salamence would've been a death wish.

"Spencer, we'll keep in touch." 03 said. "Salamence, let's go."

As soon as 03 was outside the room, she looked at a weak Pheobe glaring at her. "Hmph. If you wish to see YOUR father again, get stronger, and I'll be waiting to reveal even more of my powers. There IS a reason why I'm ranked 3rd in all of Neo Snagem, after all." 03 started walking. "Oh, and your father will be very busy researching these tiles I have. Until then..." 03's retreat was swift...

Molly was down, and Pheobe was in critical condition. Spencer was guilty as he kept repeating 'It's all my fault you're hurt'. A tear went down Flaffy's face as it approached Molly. This whole night has been a mess, especially since 03 got away.

The remaining tile that were scattered throughout the crystlized floor began floating, and they all turned into Unown that began hovering around a Molly that was being picked up and carried on Spencer's back. I went and got Pheobe on my back, and returned to the room.

"Please," I asked the Unown. "We need to get these two some rest."

Without hesitation, we were teleported back to the Unown's dimension. Nothing much happened there for we were in a rush to get back to the mansion in Greenfield.

**Location: Greenfield Mansion**

Upon returning to the mansion, Spencer invited Pheobe, Slowking, and I to stay the night.

"It's the least I can do as a token of much gratitude," Spencer said calmly.

It was midnight, so it was only normal we'd keep our voice tone low.

"Thank you so much," I said.

I then followed Spencer to the upstairs, I looked out the window to see the full moon was no longer 'full'. But hey, traveling through the Unown's dimension meant we've been gone for at least two days.

When directed to the first guest bedroom, I lifted Pheobe off my back and place her on the full sized bed. She was still barely conscious, and her and I exchanged looks that were bittersweet. The moment was to be savored with silence and a slow pace, that was until Pheobe opened her mouth.

"Yumi... you really are a sweetheart- the one that once became my best friend," Pheobe said with a smile. "Not only that, but I see you Eevee really loves you."

Pheobe gestured to my newly evolved friend who simply nuzzled my leg.

"03 won..." I said, changing the subject.

"03 didn't win, WE just didn't lose. I mean, we might not be in the best shape right now, but we all came back alive and able to fight another day." Pheobe said. "But now we're closer than we ever were to saving my father. We have leads AND clues now. And from what you told me a few days ago, you have some friends who wish to defeat Neo Snagem as well."

I then looked to the ground. "About some 'things' I said back there..."

"Are you going to continue your journey?" Pheobe asked.

"It's my friends," I said. "I need to stick by them when they need me most."

"And if you see Alice again?" Pheobe asked.

"I'll change, and prove everything she said about me wrong (Chapter 31)," I said. "In the morning, I'll depart and search to reunite with my friends. Hopefully my journey with them will resume by then."

"Then the two of us will meet in Mahogany Town." Pheobe added.

"Mahogony Town?" I asked confused.

"It's where the next Pokemon Contest." Pheobe said. "Ecruteak City is on the way there, so I'm sure you'll meet up with your friends by then. "Pheobe then point at me ,"But don't forget about your BEST friend, okay sweetheart?"

I gave a warm smile and nodded in agreement as I exited the room.

Spencer led me to my own room, where Umbreon and I flopped on the bed. Spencer then said he would treat Molly for the next few days while they heal.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh Umbreon?" I asked.

Umbreon nodded in agreement.

Me traveling alone? I never liked being alone, but this was my chance to become independent and prove Alice wrong. Staarting tomorrow, I will resume my journey...

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright, so ALOT happened this chapter. I'll admit it was abit more dragged out than necessary, but at least we're finally done with this stretch. Next chapter will be the first 'Seth chapter' since his fight with Fear. So stayed tuned and please review.**


	36. Recap: The World is Our Enemy

**Pokemon Virus Version**

**And so the new image is protagonist Seth. I know it looks nothing like Pokemon, but I like to do my own thing. The image is drawn AND owned by myself.**

**So, this isn't really a new chapter, it's just a recap to get everyone up to speed with my story. And hopefully the entire plot will start to make more sense after reading.**

**The World Is Our Enemy (Recap)**

Johto...A once quiet and peaceful region is now covered by the shadows. Team Neo Snagem, named after the original organization in the Orre Region, is in search of a true purpose that they have yet to know. Their numbers grow by the day. But while their numbers grow, they also continue to shrink. There are 26 commanders in Team Neo Snagem. With Commanders 25, 23, 22, 21, and 19 eliminated, and with Commander 26 (a.k.a Rose) siding with story protagonist Seth, Neo Snagem's lost numbers will eventually add up.

Neo Snagem has taken over the city of Ecruteak, and will continue to do so with other cities under the demands of Commander 02: Wes, the creator of Team Neo Snagem. Wes continues to search for a way to bring back a lost Rui, who was 'destroyed' five years ago by the virus, Missingno, who gave her the abnormal ability to see Shadow Pokemon. As second in command, Wes is only governed by Commander 01- the leader of Team Neo Snagem, Atticus.

Atticus is the father of both Commander 00 (Zero), and Commander 26 (Rose). He is also the stepfather of protagonist Seth, who wishes to destroy him AND Zero for abandoning him five years ago, at the age of 8.

Seth is a 13 year old boy from Sunnyshore City in the Sinnoh region. One month after being betrayed by Zero while vacationing near Stark Mountain, Seth was confronted by a sympathetic Volkner, who offered a place to stay. This place was Sunnyshore Gym, where Seth became a training partner for both Volkner and Flint of the Elite 4. Seth, when he turned 13, traveled to Johto in pursuit of a recently relocated Neo Snagem, where he travels to this day.

When he first arrived in Johto, a light blue, Duskull-like creature known as Missingno put Seth's heart in contact with a 13 year old girls names Chapel. With Seth's permission, Chapel was given his heart for her to keep as her own. Why? Because Missingno gave the virus to a new host in Chapel following Rui's 'destruction'. Chapel was on the verge of 'destruction' as the virus destroyed almost all of what was her original heart. After adopting Seth's heart, she obtained Seth's memories, and emotions, leaving Seth without emotions or personality by the start of his journey.

Hoping to participate in the Johto League, Seth was confronted in a rival in Dustin (or Buzz), who is also from Sunnyshore City. What started their rivalry has yet to be explained, but the issue will be addressed sometime in the future.

Later that same morning, Seth met a hyperactive girl named Yumi, and an extra rival in Noah who stole the Cyndaquil and Chikorita that were originally supposed to be given to Seth and Yumi as starter pokemon. Since the Totadile was already given to Dustin earlier, no starters remained at the Pokemon Lab. But Eevee was given as a 'substitute starter' to Yumi rather than Seth due to a 'ladies first' technicality. However, Seth was not upset. Remember he still had no heart, emotion, or personality. Feeling bad for Seth, Yumi proposed that she'd help him capture his first pokemon. With Yumi dragging Seth into their first confrontation with Noah, the duo witnessed a Chikorita being abandoned after failing to meet Noah expectations as a battler. Not long after, Seth took Chikorita in to train as his own after realizing what they had in common (being abandoned). And thus, Yumi, Seth, and Chikrotia were a traveling group.

To this point, both trainers have had extremely difficult paths on their journey. Seth only has one badge so far. He seems to have adopted a self-centered personality when in comes to defeating Team Neo Snagem, and went as far as trying to kill a Commander 21 who refused to fight back. His negativity had surfaced into a different form known as 'Fear', who proceeded to mock Seth using all of his flaws. The evil spirit has been surpressed, but but it has been said more than once that the two will fight again for whomever shall control Seth's body. Yumi has enterred in two Pokemon Contests (Though only participated in one) and still has yet to win a ribbon, or even make it to the final round, unlike her rivals (Pheobe, Mary-Elizabeth, and Alice). And Chikorita lost many battles before getting her first win over Dustin's evolved Totadile in Violet City.

Violet City, was where Seth was joined by , Missingno, and Rose (Commander 26) whom he found out to be his five year old little sister he never knew he had. Rose has also been infected by Missingno, and thus she was given the abnormal ability to float. Rose, born into the Neo Snagem organization, was trained to be physically and mentally superior to that of the average human being. So she speaks much like a royal queen (Without the use of contractions), and she could easily beat to death human much larger than her. However, her desire to be loved eventually turned her against Atticus, and she betrayed Team Neo Snagem at the age of 4. Over the next year, she wondered the Johto region only at night, hiding her face from the light of the world than shunned her for being 'wierd', until Chapel found her in a rose filled meadow in Violet City. Chapel told Rose about the brother (Seth) she never met, and promised Rose she would introduce the two so she could finally be loved.

Because Chapel has most of Seth's heart, the connection gives Chapel knowledge of his every memory, thought, and action, even when the two are separated. Chapel initially had a common goal with Seth and Noah to defeat Neo Snagem, but her attention shifted to the search for the purifier, Celebi, on behalf of a deal made between herself and Wes. This deal dissolved overtime due to Chapel's discovery of Celeb's ability to purify any shadow pokemon that belong to Neo Snagem, AND the shadow pokemon roaming about in the wild.

Celebi was found by a 13 year old girl named Althaea and a 10 year old girl named Maisy (granddaughter of Pokeball Expert Kurt). Althaea was a girl who briefly traveled with Seth and Yumi, and was asked by Chapel via Pokegear to search Ilex Forest for the Time Travel Pokemon. After eliminating Neo Snagem's Commander 22, and 22's assistant Lucy's getaway, Althaea and Maisy returned to the Ilex Forest and actually encountered the Time Travel Pokemon at it's shrine, but the two girls have not been heard from since then.

To change the subject now, Wes and Neo Snagem have completely taken over Ecruteak City. Wes defeated forer Pokemon League Chapion Lance in a one on one battle netween his Metagross and Lance's Garchomp. Lance was immediately forced to join team Neo Snagem, though Wes only won because he snagged (stole) Garchomp using his Snag Machine. Wes also demanded that Lance hand over his recently-obtained Mega Ring which was about to be used against him (Wes) in battle. Wes is joined by a Lance, 24, and a kimono girl named Naoko for a quick trip back to Neo Snagem Headquarters back in Goldenrod City.

Recently, Yumi left Seth, Chapel, and Rose due to a growing depression when she questioned her skills as a Pokemon Coordinator, as well as her dependence on Seth and Chapel. She asked her rival Pheobe to accompany her back to her hometown Olivine City. Yumi had always hated being left alone to the point of being emotionally distressed when her friends went on adventures without her (Which was often). Pheobe was once Yumi's best friend, but their relationship was strained when Yumi just stood on aside while Commander 03 forcefully took her (Pheobe's) father to repay a debt he owed to the Neo Snagem organization that once saved him and his family from going bankrupt. Yumi initially tried to mend their friendship, but Pheobe was reluctant and created a distance between herself and Yumi, stating that they were just 'traveling partners'. However, when Pheobe was defended by Yumi from Commander 03's Salamence in the Unown Ruins, Yumi admitted that she was a selfish friend to not only her (Pheobe) but to Seth, Chapel, and Mary-Elizabeth as well. After thinking about how she abandoned her friends just to save herself, she adopted much loyalty to her friends, including an intimidated Eevee she gave confidence to in order to stand up to Salamence in a losing battle. This cause Eevee to evolve into Umbreon. After making it out of the Unown Ruins alive' Yumi and Pheobe's relationship was restored, . And Yumi's new outlook caused her to decide to resume her journey. Now she has the courage to travel with Umbreon alone, in hope to be reunited with Seth and Chapel soon...


	37. Chapter 37: Fight Fire With Fire

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 37: Fighting Fire With Fire**

**I hope you like Seth's design on the new image for this fic. Just to let you guys know, the images will start to change often so I can showcase all of my OC's designs, which are all hand drawn and owned by me.**

**So last chapter wasn't really a chapter, it was just a recap in attempt to get the story to make more sense. So here is Chapter 37, where we resume Seth's journey.**

**Btw, if you haven't yet, check out the Keena's Snow fic by Otaku's Tail. It starts out somewhat slow, but it picks up fast and it is good Pokemon stroy I highly recommend to my fellow readers.**

**Location: National Park Pokemon Center**

**Seth's POV**

The time was nearing... I was going to confront my older brother Zero soon, but how soon? I was unsure...

I was sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center lobby, where Chapel, Rose, and I stopped in order to participate in the upcoming Bug Catching Contest in three days. Of course, winning the contest was none of my concern, nor was whether the pokemon I'd capture be a bug type or not.

Chapel went to spend some time alone, making my little sister my only 'human' company right now. I was holding a very affectionate Chikorita in my arms, much to my expense. Mawile and Gible were outside of their pokeballs as I was discussing to my three pokemon our plan for the Ecruteak City Gym, which I was told specialized in ghost type pokemon.

"Mawile, Chikorita, it'll be your chance to show how much you've progress, so don't lose." I said dryly as the two smiled and nodded in agreement. I then faced Gible as my eyes narrowed. "You better keep up because my patience is quite thin with you right now."

"Well, what about dark types?" Rose was sitting right next to me. "They are quite a decent match up against ghosts."

Since Yumi left, Rose has been able to come and go from my heart without worrying about other people discovering our 'anomalies'.

"So?" I asked my sister.

"Murkrow is a dark type, am I correct?" Rose asked.

"Murkrow" I replied with another question mark.

I sat there in silence as I slipped into my thoughts. When did I catch a Murkrow? I all seems so foggy to me. I remember helping a little boy with his bad luck by having Eevee use Lucly Chant, but that night is all blurry to me (Chapter 5).

"I don't remember anything about a Murkrow..." I said calmly.

Rose closed her eyes. "I should have guessed. I mean, after your fight with Fear, all your connections were broken. But still, you forgetting Murkrow, and at least remembering the names of everybody else make little sense." Rose stood up. The five year old was still as short as ever. "We must go outside at once.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Rose was just about to throw the pokeball the would release what she said to be Murkrow before-<p>

"Seth?" A familiar voice called.

Without facing the voice, my tone was indifferent. "What do you want? What are you doing here, Dustin?"

"I'm here for the Bug Catching Contest in three days. But I didn't think I'd run into you here."

I turned around to face my 'former' friend. Without word, his eyes drifted to a Chikorita who was in my arms, then toward Gible, then Mawile, and eventually Rose. Dustin stared at Rose while her expression was just as indifferent as mine.

"I am called Rose." Rose said in reply to the question that was bound to come out of Dustin's mouth eventually. "I take it you know my older brother, am I correct?"

Without word, I suddenly turned back and started back inside the Pokemon Center. Dustin then ran in front of me, He didn't seem to notice I wanted him to get out of my face.

"Hey, don't you want to compare the new pokemon we've captured?" Dustin asked.

"I haven't caught any new pokemon." I said annoyed as I continued on my way. "Now stay out of my face.

"Seth, you have my respect, and I consider you a friend. So what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a-" I interrupted him.

"-Stop trying to be my friend!" I said calmly. Rose caught up to me and was standing right beside me. Chikorita and Mawile the turned to my 'goody two shoes' rival. "Why should I waste my time talking to a 'waste of time' loser like you?"

"Brother! That was uncalled for!" Rose yelled upset.

Mawile, Chikorita, and Gible all agreed with Rose.

"You have become quite cruel..."

"Why would I even want him as a friend?" I asked. "We were friends once before, but he turned his back on me while I was down, just like Zero did." I stopped just outside the Pokemon Center doors. "Things change, Rose... The world is my enemy, and now that I've been getting stronger, people suddenly want to hop on my bandwagon and be my 'friend'. I don't need anymore friends to crap on me next time I hit rock bottom. That's that."

"Do I seriously have to knock some respect into you?!" Dustin yelled annoyed. "Why don't we have a battle, then I'll show you who the real loser is!"

"Brother?" Rose questioned.

I stopped walking completely and turned around to face the short black haired boy wearing a grey knit cap. "Is that a challenge, or a threat?"

Dustin just gave me a nasty look, awaiting my reply.

"One on one." I replied calmly. "All or nothing."

"Challenge accepted. In that case-" Rose started off the battlefield to allow our battle to take place. My sister was also still holding what she said to be Murkrow's pokeball. "-If you two will excuse me."

* * *

><p>Dustin and I respectively stood on opposing sides of the battlefield. Chikorita was on my shoulder, while Mawile and Gible were still outside of their pokeballs, standing right next to me.<p>

"Are you two ready?" My sister asked from the sideline.

We both nodded.

"Who will you fight with, Brother?" Rose asked me.

"Gible!" I called to a Gible who was startled by the tone of my voice. "Don't screw up this time."

Gible slowly walked on the grass field under a lot of pressure, given the fact that I'm close to releasing the Land Shark for coming up short time and time again.

"Gible..." Rose has expressed her concern for Gible quite much lately.

"Okay Seth," Dustin called out my name as he took out his pokeball with much uncalled for enthusiasm. "Why don't you check this out!"

Dustin threw the pokeball which released what seemed to be a bigger version of the Timburr I battled back in Violet City (Chapter 20). The piece of lumber was now a metal pillar the evolved Timburr was carrying on it's shoulders.

I took out my navy blue pokedex to scan the unfamiliar pokemon.

The pokedex read:

_Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokemon; This Pokemon is so muscular and strongly built that even a group of wrestlers could not budge it an inch._

Despite Gible having an advantage over many fighting types due to Rough Skin, that metal pillar could just about even the playing field should Gurdurr use it to avoid contact with Gible.

"After you," I said flatly, giving Dustin the first move.

"Alright Gurdurr, let's start off with Bulk Up!" Dustin yelled as he shot a fist in the air.

"Urr!" Gurdurr began glowing a red aura that gave a boost to both it's power and defense.

I remained silent, waiting for the Muscular pokemon to actually attack me. Gible looked unsure, but my commands woulds come soon enough.

"Now use Dig!" Dustin yelled.

"What?" I certainly didn't see THAT move coming as Gurdurr all of a sudden had my full attention.

Gurdurr burrowed it's way under the battlefield as Gible was looking around in confusion.

Now what to do...

"Durr!" Gible was stricken by the metal pillar that was driven through the surface. Gible was sent flying across the battlefield and landed right in front of Dustin.

"Alright Gurdurr, keep it up, let's go," Dustin quickly yelled.

"Come on, Gible!" I yelled annoyed.

Gible tried to catch Gurdurr before it dug another hole into the ground, but was too slow.

"You know we're gonna keep usinbg this strategy until you can stop it, right?" Dustin said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

He's right, although I never openly acknowledged his comment.

Moments passed as I was calmly waiting for Gurdurr to surface. What could be taking so long? While Gurdurr was underground, I was trying to come up with a counter for Dig.

_I can't just let Gible take the attack. After all, that pillar is what keeps Rough Skin from activating. If only I could somehow separate Gurdurr from that pillar, my job would be much easier. But even if I'm successful, that won't keep him from using Dig over and over._

"Brother!" Rose's called snapped me back to reality as my focus returned to Gible.

"Durr!" Gurdurr's pillar struck Gible once again, Gurdurr then dug a fifth hole immediately after surfacing.

_That's it, the holes!_

"Gible, dive in after Gurdurr!" I commanded to a still airborne Gible.

Gible dove into the hole head first, and I was hoping Gurdurr's ambushes would come to an end with Gible now following it.

"But how?!" Dustin yelled.

"I believe you have formulated a strategy. Am I correct, Brother?" Rose asked. "Perhaps your strategy is the one I am thinking of right now: fighting fire with fire, with a substitute of much surprise."

My mentally superior sister was correct. I was going to fight Gurdurr's surprises with a surprise of my own.

"Gurdurr, come on! Get out of there!" Dustin was in a mode of panic as I remained quiet and reserved, as usual.

"Flamethrower..." I said calmly.

All five holes erupted in flames. With Gurdurr unable to escape a fairly long lasting Flamethrower underground, a one hit knock out was what I predicted. As the flames soon became smoke, Gible emerged from one of the holes, alone.

"Well done, Gible." Those words were fairly uncommon when being said to Gible. "But of course, it was MY strategy that made all the difference."

Huge weight on the word 'MY' there.

I calmly walked onto the battlefield, followed by Mawile and Chikorita.

"W-wait," Dustin said worried. "The battle isn't over, is it?"

Gurdurr never surfaced, so Dustin refused to admit defeat until-

"Maw wile! Mawile!" Mawile approached the hole Gible surfaced through, and repeatedly called out to Gurdurr.

"Gible..." Rose slowly walked toward Gible. "You did it..."

"Like I said: It was MY strategy that made the difference." I said calmly as I started back toward the Pokemon Center, "I still think the battle was a waste of time though."

Mawile was right behind me, while Chikorita and Gible were following the team leader in Mawile.

"If the battle was what you call 'a waste of time', then do you not consider Gible's victory relevant?" Rose asked as she caught up to me.

"Well..." I stopped, but did not reply beyond that word.

"Gurdurr!" We all turned around to see Dustin run up to the hole that lied inside an uncoscious Gurdurr. "Gurdurr, you were great," Dustin said as he took out a pokeball and recalled Gible.

I took a few steps back toward Dustin. I was bewildered at what he just said to the Muscular pokemon.

"Gurdurr lost," I said calmly as I crossed my arms. "What was so 'great' about losing?"

"Brother, you do not get it," Rose said.

"My journey has really made me think about my pokemon's feelings." Dustin said calmly. "I may have lost, but at the end of the day, we're still friends. All of us."

Dustin held out a hand wanting a 'high five' from me. "We're friends, right?"

Rose, Chikorita, Mawile, and Gible all waited for a verbal reply from me. Friends... the ones that are close to you...they all turn their backs on you eventually. Like Dustin, and like my brother Zero. And so I've come to an overall conclusion: friendship, most of the time, offers nothing but betrayal.

"Rose," I said as I turned around and started walking. "The world is our enemy. A world that has shunned us for being 'different'. I don't need anymore friendship. I can take care of myself."

'Anymore' was the key word there. There were few whom I actually considered friends. Rose, Yumi, Chapel, and my pokemon have all stuck by me even though I've been labelled names such as cold and selfish. Sure my 'friends have called me cold and selfish, but they've never called me a 'failure' or a 'loser'. I remember when my frineds actually made me smile for the first time in years. **(It's also worth pointing out that Seth has only smiled twice in this entire story. Point is: He hasn't found a 'happiness' emotion yet).**

"Friends..." I said coldly to myself. "Who needs them?"

**Chapel's POV**

Accompanied by only Chime and Ursaring. I had spent the morning in isolation, away from the rest of the trainers nad Pokemon in National Park. Because it's been quite some time since Seth last caught a pokemon (Mawile), I recommended the Bug Catching Contest he could take part in three days from now.

Like I said, I needed some time alone with my pokemon. But to be honest, I've felt nothing but lonely ever since Yumi left. It's been quiet... perhaps too quiet having travel partners in Seth and Rose. I mean, between the four of us, Yumi was really the only extrovert. (And there is a difference between being shy and being and introvert).

After walking for about thirty minutes, the three of us stopped at a lake where no other trainer was in sight. Pokemon such as Poliwag, Froakie, and Burmy were enjoying the lake water. While other pokemon such as Oddish, Cottonee, Petilil, and a Bayleef were sunbathing on nearby grass where rays of sunlight beamed down through the trees that surrounded us all.

I slowly walked up to the lake to the lake to see my reflection through very clear water.

"Celebi..." I just couldn't get the Time Travel pokemon off my mind . I began to wonder what became of Althaea and if she ever encountered Celebi (Chapter 29). I was concealed within my thoughts before noticing Ursaring's reflection in the water. I turned around at the bear, and couldn't help but smile at what used to be my biggest fear. "Who would've thought one of my biggest fears would become one on my best friends?"

"Yes, I too find that quite ironic." I heard a male voice say from behind me. I began hearing his footsteps as they slowly came closer, and closer. "I can remember like it was yesterday, the day I recused you from a group of Ursaring (Chapter 4). His footsteps stopped right next to me, and I could see his reflection through the lake. It was the refelction of the 'hero' of a far away land.

"What brings YOU here, Wes?" I asked calmly.

I honestly was very surprised by Wes' (02's) sudden apppearance. Why was he HERE? And why confront me? Was it to check in on how my search for Celebi was holding up?

"A couple of 'partners' and I were on our way to Goldenrod." Wes replied calmly. "I suspect they're attracting quite the amount of attention right now in National Park.

I turned to the dirty blonde haired guy (Wes) holding a Togepi who was still looking at his own reflection. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "And who are these 'partners' you speak of? A they apart of Neo Snagem?"

"All of your questions shall be answered soon enough." Wes replied as he suddeny turned back and started walking. "Come, I'll show you exactly what you wish to be answered. And on the way, we may talk about the 'Utopia Dream' we've all been having lately.

* * *

><p>Chime, Ursaring, and I all followed Wes and the Togepi. We entered a checkpoint that indicated we were proceeding onto the main part of National Park.<p>

"Toge Togepi!" Togepi jumped out of Wes' arms and ran up to greet Chime, Ursaring, and I with much excitement.

"Togepi!" Wes called. "Leave them be." Wes turned to Togepi and picked it up in his arms. I swear the way he holds Togepi and acts indifferent to it's cuteness reminds me alot of Seth and Chikorita.

"You know, with Togepi in your arms, you remind me a lot like this boy I know." I said. "His name's Seth."

"And you remind me a lot of Rui." Wes replied.

I blushed, but I did not know whether that was a compliment. Not wanting to digress, I kept the subject on him and Togepi.

"Togepi also makes you look sweet." I teased with a smile.

Wes did not say anything or even look back at me as he kept a straight face. Honestly, Seth would act that way too.

"So how'd you catch it?" I asked.

"I didn't catch Togepi, she just wouldn't stop following me (Chapter 26)." Wes said as he then looked at Togepi saying. "I swear she's just as bad as Rui."

"Bad?" I said to myself. "Togepi are known for following people with pure hearts. What's so bad about that?"

"Does it look like I have a pure heart?" Wes asked as he looked at me."I am...unsure."

"Wes, unsure? THAT was a first considering how intelligent Wes is. I never though I'd see Wes question who he was as a person. He is the creator of an evil organizatio- no...Wes has never said anything about Neo Snagem being evil, now that I think about it. "But then what does that make Neo Snagem? What does that me US? Wes has never stated that he was a bad guy, while Seth has never accepted that he was a good guy. Do we just not know enough about Team Neo Snagem to come to a conclusion? I gave a curious look to Wes, and then Togepi. Wes once said that he was praised as 'a hero in a far away land' five years ago. But is the 'hero' part of him still alive deep down? I once again looked at Togepi, who gave me a big smile.

_If anyone can revive the hero part of him that died, maybe Togepi can..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, an 'unusual' ending for this chapter. I have much planned before AND during the Bug Catching Contest. If you don't remember, Wes' partners are both Naoko and Lance from Ecruteak City. So that's all I have and I hope to see you again next chapter.  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Sunset

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 38: Family**

**Okay, so the next few chapters will feature quick flashbacks of Seth's life back in Sunnyshore City. Seth's mother and real father (Not Atticus) will finally have a proper introduction and will be given names. And Seth's relationship with Zero will finally be explored. Though these flashbacks won't cover the whole chapter, I believe it is time to finally put some details about Seth's life that will hopefully serve as hype whenever he finally confronts his brother.**

**Flashback**

**Location: Sunnyshore City 7 years ago...**

_I sat on the edge of the beach, staring st the orange sunset that shined down on the sea AND the both of us. But who is the both of us?_

_Well as for me, my name is Seth, and I am 6 years old. And the one right next to me, his name is Zero, and he is my older brother. At the end of everyday, the two of us would come to the beach to watch the sunset. But today...today would be the last day we'd do that._

_"So are you ready?" I asked as I stared at my brother._

_"You know it!" Zero replied with excitement._

_Ready for what you ask? My brother was turning 10 years old tomorrow... He'll set off on a journey with a pokemon of his choosing, he'll have adventure and visit new places. And then there's me...what about me? It'll be just me, Mom, and Dad._

_My mother's name is Flora, while my father's name in Rosen. But I shared many characteristics with my mother._

_Flora had very long, blonde hair with deep blue eyes. She had a floral accessory lined up behind her right ear (Rose takes a lot after her mother as well). My mother was always one to conceal her deepest emotions, so we would never see her express her feelings throughtears or rage. Instead, she always just listened to everybody else talk. I guess her attitude has rubbed off on me._

_My father, Rosen, was once the Champion of the Sinnoh League for quite a few years before losing his title to some woman named Cynthia. He had fame, fortune, and great family. Despite Zero being older than me, I was Rosen's first child since Zero belonged to Atticus. But Rosen still raised Zero like a son. He owned the home we currently live in, which was a decent sized beach side villa. Living his life would be the desire of any who crossed paths with him. He had blackish navy blue hair the was very similar to mine. He wore a black polo t-shirt, with blue denim jeans and black shoes._

_Zero has wanted nothing more than to follow in my father's footsteps and become Pokemon League Champion. He often let excitement surface, which often annoyed my mother and I, but amused us at the same time._

_I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a blue Shellos approaching Zero and I. Zero went to pet the rather curious pokemon as I simply looked on._

_To think, when Zero leaves, he'll be caring for pokemon like this everyday... Which leads me back to what I'll do once he's gone. I was unsure..._

_"Big Brother..." I asked calmly as I walked toward the Shellos. "Will we ever get to stare at the sunset together like this again?"_

_"Seth..." Shellos was in Zero's arms as it embraced the feeling of my hand petting it. "Seth, I'll be back, I promise. And after I beat Cynthia and become Champion, I'll tell you all about my adventures. The pokemon, the places, the people... you'll know everything. And when you get your first pokemon in a few years, you and I will battle to see who's Champion._

_My brother gave me a big smile, as did Shellos. I simply nodded in agreement without much facial expression._

_"You know," Zero put his arm around my shoulder ,"Maybe if you smiled every once in a while, you'd have friends to keep you from feeling lonely when I'm gone."_

_"Mom said expressing emotion is pointless, and this it is a sign of weakness. So I am never happy, nor am I sad. Just lonely, and sometimes, angry." I said as I let go of Shellos and looked down at the Sunnyshore sand. "I used to get picked on when I let my tears show. And I got the nickname 'Crybaby'."_

_"Well," Zero returned Shellos back onto the Zero. "Let's be honest, you WERE quite the crybaby. But when did they stop picking on you?"_

_"A boy named Dustin, who had just moved to Sunnyshore, stood up for me. Sure he got bullied too, but it was him and Mother who said to control my emotions at all costs." I said. "So now I act like Mom."_

_"See? Now there you have it." Zero said. "Do you ever talk to Dustin?"_

_I kept a straight face without a reply..._

_"Then you and him can see me off to Sandgem Town tomorrow. I'll even show you guys my first pokemon when I get the chance." Zero said as he started back to the villa. "...It's getting late..."_

_The light of the sun was slowly fading away as a twilight was soon to come. The Shellos was gone, I calmly followed Zero back to the villa._

_What Zero didn't mention was that the pokemon waiting for him in Sandgem Town wouldn't actually be his first. My father, Rosen had given Zero a Charmander egg to care for. Rosen said it would be a perfect opportunity for Zero to learn how to care for a baby pokemon._

And so it began: The Tale of Zero.

**Location: National Park Pokemon Center**

**Seth's POV**

As the confrontation between my brother and I nears, I began to slowly regain the memories and connection that I once shared with my brother. I wished I could go back to that part of my life. Back when life was simple and I did not have a care in the world. But also, I wished that I would never set foot in that world again. Back when I was a weak 'crybaby'. But in the end, being a crybaby was the reason why I've gotten stronger as a person. The sunset that bonded my brother and I was dead and gone, but I do remember him saying he'd like to battle me once I got my first pokemon, and couldn't help but become upset. This emotion, being upset, is one I've never really shown until my brother's betrayal and onward.

"But things have changed since then..." I was thinking out loud as Chikorita looked at me confused.

A crowd seemed to be gathering just outside the Pokemon Center, so Rose covertly dissolved back into my heart. Mawile and Gible were recalled, while Chapel was still having her 'alone time'. So it was only Chikorita and I quietly sitting at a table in the lobby.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" A pink haired girl was on her way to the crowd as she squealed in excitement. "It's HIM!"

"HIM?" I was still thinking out loud.

"Chico?" Chikorita questioned.

"Do you really not know who 'HE' is?" The pink haired girl said to me.

"Why should I care?" I asked calmly.

"Man, you're such a downer," The pink haired girl said.

"You don't even know me." I replied calmly.

"But you will know HIM once you see him." The pink haired girl pointed toward the center of the crowd. "Come on! I show you) The girl suddenly grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

The pink haired girl shoved her way through the crowd, me still being dragged and Chikorita following. As we got through the last wave, I caught sight of a very familiar red head. The black cape... I was sure he was none other than former Pokemon League Champion, Lance. He was accompanied by a black haired woman who was petting an Espeon I believed to be hers.

"Lance..." I said calmly.

"See, I told you you'd care!" The pink haired girl said to me.

"Whitney..." Lance called the pink haired girl. "You're not at the gym?"

"Whitney?" I said to myself. "You are the Goldenrod gym leader, right?" I asked.

"Why yes." Whitney replied.

"Then I would appreciate it if you accept my challenge in an official pokemon battle," I said as I bowed my head.

"Oh, so now that you know who I am, you wanna act formal." Whitney was amused. "You know, I've been away from Goldenrod for a while now. I've been spending time on whether or not I should change my gym to a fairy type facility. After the discovery of the new type, many of the gym's employees have fought with each other, because not everyone wants this change to happen.

"Well, if you two are talking about 'fairy' types, I'll take my leave." Lance said as he started away. "Naoko, we're staying here for the day." Lance gestured to the black haired woman who was still comforting her Espeon.

"Then I'll get settled in." The woman called 'Naoko' said as she and Espeon followed Lance into the Pokemon Center.

Chikorita, Whitney, and I watch the crowd follow the two into the Pokemon Center.

"Well, there he goes,,," Whitney put her hands on her hips. "I would've expected him not to be a fan of fairy types."

"Ahem." I crossed my arms growing impatient. "Our gym battle?"

"Man, you're certainly a 'different' trainer. But still, a challenge would be nice right about now. "Whitney said with a smirk. "Three on three. And if you win, I'll give you this." Whitney held out a badge that didn't have anything on it...

"It's just a plain badge." I said annoyed.

"Well that's what it's called: a Plain Badge. You'll receive it if you beat me.

As we stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, I thought to myself how random and on short notice this battle was. There was no referee, nor was this battle inside a gym. It felt more like an exhibition match.

"Hey Seth!" a familiar voice called from behind me just as we were about to begin.

I turned around to see Chapel, who was accompanied by Ursaring, Chime, and a dirty blonde haired guy I was sure to have met before.

"You..." I stared at the blonde haired guy with an annoyed look.

"I believe we have met before (Chapter 9), Seth is it?" The guy said.

"Are you Wes?" I asked.

His name... I remember his name to be Wes. He was with Team Neo Snagem, and he along with Commander 25 attempted to take over Sunnyshore City through the lighthouse, but that wasn't my biggest concern at this point.

I also spoke to Wes in a dream called Utopia (Chapter 26)... There was a distant voice we all heard in Utopia. It was a girl's voice who once said that she was the reason Wes created Neo Snagem. This girl's name was Rui, and was also once infected by the virus Missingno. Could this 'Rui' be linked to what Rose was trying to tell me about 'who our true enemy is?' I remember Rose's three hint-

"Hellooo?!" I'm still here you know," Whitney waved her arms in a successful attempt to capture my attention.

I looked at Whitney, and then back at Wes and Chapel.

"You may go ahead," Wes said as Chapel nodded in agreement. "We will address any and all issues later."

Wes then started inside the still crowded Pokemon Center, while Chapel remained to watch my battle.

"Can we start the battle now?" Whitney asked.

"Hmmm," Chapel was thinking ,"Seth-?"

"It's a gym battle," I said calmly as I turned to Chikorita. "I'm sending you out first, okay?"

"Chico Chico!" Chikorita was anxious to start our battle as she raced onto the battlefield.

"Well, aren't you the cutie." Whitney said affectionately to Chikorita. "Sorry, but looks won't be enough for me to hold back." Whitney pulled out a pokeball and tossed it.

The pokeball released a Miltank, which I've never seen in person, but have heard much talk that has given this pokemon a bad reputation. I specifically had to be on guard for Miltank's Rollout attack.

"I'll let you have the first move!" Whitney yelled as our battle had unofficially began.

"Chikorita, use Reflect!" I commanded.

"Chico!" Chikorita nodded in agreement as she formed a protective barrier around herself.

"Not bad," Chapel said. "So I guess Seth knows about Miltank's infamous Rollout."

"Nice choice, but that's not going to stop us from using Rollout!" Whitney had given Miltank the cue to make it's first move.

"Miltank!" Miltank began spinning it's body forward as it started toward Chikorita with a Rollout attack.

"Co!" Chikorita was struck by a relatively weak attack that was weakened even further due to Reflect.

"Chikorita, get back." I called for Chikorita to come back with me. With Rollout being a physical move, Rough Skin would work very well in combination with Reflect.

"So you send out Chikorita, and then recall her without even using an attack?" Whitney questioned as she put her left hand on her right elbow.

"Hmph," I said as I took out a pokeball. "Gible, battle stance!"

Gible took field ready for battle. I did not concern myself with whether or not Gible would meet my expectations, considering this WAS a gym battle.

"Come on, Gible!" Chapel cheered.

"Don't lose..." I added.

"Alright Miltank, use Rollout once more!" Whitney yelled.

"Rock Smash, quick!" I said.

Both pokemon collided. With Miltank taking damge from a super effective Rock Smah AND Rough Skin, and Gible suffering minimal damage due to his rock type resistance AND Reflect, I could tell I was quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Rock Smash, once more." I commanded.

"I guess we'll repeat as well," Whitney said as Miltank went for another Rollout.

Miltank still sustained much damage, but the amount of damage Gible took seemed to be increasing. Despite much resistance, Gible was overpowered and sent to the ground.

"Rollout, Miltank," Whitney yelled.

"Gible, lower your head!" I said.

I though my plan to send Miltank flying would work, but Gible's reaction was too slow and wasn't able to follow my command on time. Gible was sent flying as Rollout's damage was once again increased.

"Gible..." I said calmly.

Gible struggled to get back to his feet, but fell back down, not moving.

"Is it, over?" Chapel asked calmly.

"Hmph," I said as I was about to recall Gible. "I should've known bett-" I was interrupted.

"-Gible!" Gible once again struggled to get back on his feet.

Gible then let out a roar and started to glow white. It started to grow and change size.

"Can it be?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, it is." Chapel replied.

"It's evolving." I added.

We all awaited the moment Gible would stop glowing. When it did, Gible's new form was revealed. He wasn't stubby anymore, and he was now a darker shade of blue. He had a red abdomen and he had four fins: one on each arm, one on his back, and one on his tail. Gible had evolved into Gabite.

"Well it certainly lost whatever cuteness it had." Whitney said.

Cute? This is a battle in case you don't remember.

"Are you ready to resume?" Whitney asked.

Taking my pokedex out right now would've proved to be an unnecessary distraction, so I nodded in agreement.

"Gible might be stronger, but that's not gonna save it from Rollout! Let's go Miltank!" Whitney said as Miltank readied a Rollout that was more powerful than ever.

"Counter with Rock Smash!" I commanded.

But rather thatn Rock Smash, Gabite's claws started to glow a light blue.

"What IS that?" I asked annoyed.

"Dragon Claw!" Chapel shouted. "Gabite learned Dragon Claw!"

**(Note that I don't do game mechanics as far as what levels moves are learned are concerned).**

When Rollout and Dragon claw collided, both Miltank and Gabite were pushed back. Both pokemon were breathing heavily and we were all waiting to see which one would collapse first.

"Mil Miltank Miltank," Miltank cried.

"Gab..." Gabite collapsed on the ground and remained there unconscious.

Shock was written on the faces of Chikorita, Chapel, and even Whitney. Miltank was breathing heavily, but had won the battle.

I guess evolving doesn't excuse the fact the we were initially on the verge of losing...

"Miltanl, you were great," Whitney complimented Miltank with a big smile. Overcoming an opponent's evolution to win is quite uncommon. This I know because I've done it myself (Chapter 19).

"Gabite..." Chapel whispered.

"Gabite, you were...alright." I said calmly as I recalled my newly evolved Gible.

Sure Gabite lost, but Whitney's infamous Miltank was now on it's last legs. I guess THIS was what Dustin meant when he congratulated Gurdurr after losing. I do not want anymore friends, but I would like for my connections to grow with those who are already my friends.

Like I said: Miltank was on it's last legs, and I now believe Gabite may have the power to prove my doubts about him wrong...

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so I had Gabite lose even after evolution because I often find the 'evolving leads to certain victory' plot often repetitive. I know that I'm guilty of that too, and I probably will do it in future chapters, but sometimes I like to just change it up a bit. **

**I hope you guys liked how Seth's family is portrayed, now next chapter we will finish the gym battle. I will also reveal some of Zero's pokemon team, and what pokemon Seth originally was going to choose upon arriving in New Bark Town. So I hope I didn't spoil it too much. Please be sure to write a review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Gratitude

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 39: Gratitutde**

**So Seth's life before becoming a pokemon trainer continues, as well as the gym battle with Whitney. Not much else to say, but enjoy... BTW, another cover image I have here. This time it's of character Yumi. Made and owned by myself.**

**7 Years ago...**

Many people were there to see my brother off on his journey. In the name of Rosen, Zero and I had high hopes coming from people all over. To the people, the beginning of a dynasty could be seen in the distant future, a dynasty that would have the names of Zero and Seth go right next to Rosen's as household names.

But to us, tohse people were just an endless sea of trivial spectators. The sea... I felt all alone in the sea, though I did not show it. This feeling of loneliness became what my very eyes saw once Zero was out of sight. I was the last person remaining, standing next to the edge of the sea- the real see- from morning until sunset. The day was dying down, and the sun was now only half visible from the top half. Zero and I were like half and half, and I could relate to the last half of the sun: That feeling when your other half is gone...

"I'll see you soon, Brother..." I said to myself as I turned my back on the sunset and started walking.

Soon, the other half of the duo was gone from the beach, as was the other half of the sun from my view. The day was now dead, and the emptiness of the dark night was upon us; an emptiness that personified the word 'lonely', the emotion that was concealed within myself just like the rest. The feeling of loneliness grew smaller and smaller over time, until the emotion itself just disappeared.

When I returned to the villa, my father Rosen was sitting on a leather black sofa that stood on the cream white carpet in our living room. The living room consisted of a flat screen television that stood right in front of a giant window with the sea in plain view. On the walls were pictures of my father and his team of Champion pokemon: A Charizard, Ditto, Absol, Empoleon, an Electabuzz that has since been given to Volkner after evolution into Electivire, and a Roselia that was given to Mom as a gift. Dad said Mom (Flora) was always very fond of roses, and she loved the fact that 'rose' was in his (Rosen's) name. The two fell in love, and father wouldn't tell me the rest of the story because 'I was too young'.

My mother was outside arranging the floral decor which of course, consisted of more roses. Flora was accompanied by her Liligant and the before-mentioned Roselia. My mother, while fond of flowers, always preferred darkness over light, which is why she rarely went outside during the day. The moon would be out to shine it's light upon the dark sea, and she would just stare into the distance, as I would during sunset. She and I never showed our joy, but we enjoyed the thoughts of illusion and mystery that often surfaces when wandering about at night.

Mother always left Roselia and Liligant outside of their pokeballs, so they were part of the reason why I didn't feel so lonely after Zero left. Well, them and Dustin, whom I'd finally open up to the next day.

**The Next Day...**

"So, what made you want to be friends with me all of a sudden?" Dustin asked. "I mean, I never see you talk that much, and you always have that same blank expression on your face."

I invited Dustin over to the villa, and we were getting to know each other on the way there.

"I don't have any friends..." I replied as I looked down with another blank expression. "Could you be my friend?"

"Dude, you talk so weird." Dustin said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we ARE friends, because you look like you'd be pretty hopeless without me. I mean, you could at least smile every once in a while, then people won't think you're such a zombie."

"A zombie..." I said to myself. "Is that what people think of me?"

"Well, um-nevermind that." Dustin said. "So why are you bringing me to your house?"

"My brother told me to bring you." I said calmly. "He just left on a pokemon journey, and he promised he'd show us the pokemon he gets from Professor Rowan.

"Way cool!" Dustin's face lit up with excitement. "I've never seen a pokemon in person before."

And of course, Dustin was amazed to see Rosealia and Liligant greet him at the door.

"Real Pokemon!"

My mother had an indifferent expression as she led us to the monitor that let us talk with people who are far away.

"There you go..." Flora said calmly as she set up the monitor.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flora," Dustin said in gratitude.

When the monitor was turned on, a very happy Zero appeared on screen. He was still holding his Charmander egg, and was accompanied by what appeared to be a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle mixed together.

"Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?" I asked as I looked at the green shelled pokemon.

"You're not even close, little bro." Zero chuckled in a reply. "This is Turtwig, and I got him from Professor Rowan."

"That's awesome!" Dustin was still very amused at seeing many different pokemon.

It wasn't everyday that Igot to speak with my brother, but it was always special when I got the chance. Zero would always show me any new pokemon he caught, and he would always introduce me to new friends he made like a pokemon called Riolu, or a guy named Reggie and his unnamed younger brother who lived in Veilstone City. I would still have a blank expression on my face listening to the stories he would tell me, which often caused me to ignore a Liligant and Roselia always seeked my attention.

But one day, Zero once again brought up the idea of having a battle with me in the future.

"So if you could choose your started right now, which would it be?" Zero asked while being accompanied by Charmeleon and Riolu"

I looked Zero straight in the eyes, and gave him a firm reply.

"Cyndaquil." I said. "Cyndaquil would be my first pokemon."

My first pokemon... I wasn't exactly upset the day I found out Cyndaquil was stolen (Chapter 2) I wasn't even upset that Cyndaquil settled for my rival trainer in Noah, or the fact that Chikorita was basically a consolation prize handed down to me (Chapter 3). I never showed it to Yumi, Noah, or Professor Elm that day, but what bothered me was the thought of battling Zero as an enemy, rather than a brother.

My first pokemon...my first pokemon was about to do battle.

**Location: National Park**

When Rollout and Dragon Claw collided, both Miltank and Gabite were pushed back. Both pokemon were breathing heavily and we all were waiting to see which pokemon would collapse first.

"Mil miltank miltank," Miltank cried.

"Gab..." Gabite collapsed on the ground and remained there unconscious.

Shock was written on the faces of Chikorita, Chapel, and even Whitney. Overcoming an opponent's evolution to win a battle was quite uncommon. This I know because I've done it myself (Chapter 19).

I guess evolving didn't excuse the fact that Gabite was running low on health. Miltank was breathing heavily, but had still won the battle when all was said and done.

"Gabite..." Chapel whispered.

"Gabite, you were... alright." I said as I calmly recalled the newly evolved Gible.

Sure Gible lost, but Whitney's infamous Miltank was on it's last legs. I guess this is what Dustin meant earlier when he congratulated his Gurdurr after losing (Chapter 38). I must add on the my established friendships with the few I choose to have connections with, like-

"Chikorita," I said.

Chikorita nodded in agreement as she returned to the battlefield.

"I have to say Seth, this battle has certainly been entertaining, although only one pokemon has been defeated." Whitney said. "Miltank, let's keep using Rollout!"

"Seth, you have to do something! Rollout will only keep getting stronger!" Chapel yelled.

She's right, but how is Miltank STILL able to battle like this? "Chikorita, use Reflect!"

Sure, Reflect was successfully summoned again, but Rollout as still able to critically damage Chikorita with just one hit.

"Get up!" I said. "Use Solarbeam!"

I knew Solarbeam took time to charge, but I needed to eliminate Miltank before Rollout could completely overwhelm us.

"Alright Miltank, let's end this with one more Rollout!" Whitney commanded.

"Lower your head!" I attempted to use the strategy that Gible failed to execute earlier.

"Chico," While charging for Solarbeam, Chikorita simply lowered her head. Miltank had basically launched itself into the air, and it was right where I wanted it.

"Drop in and use Rollout!" Whitney commanded.

Miltank was closing in on Chikorita like a guided missile.

"Solarbeam!" I was desperate to land a final attempt to put an end to that Rollout.

"Chico!" Miltank fell right into the Solarbeam that Chikorita launched at point blank range.

"Miltank, no!" Whitney yelled concerned.

Miltank was sent flying across the battlefield. It landed like a dart, and a cloud of dust was created on impact.

I was waiting for the cloud of dust to disappear to call Chikorita the victor. "What?!" But when the cloud disappeared, Miltank was still up on one knee.

"But how?"

"All THAT and Miltank's STILL up?" Chapel questioned.

"Let's finish this," I said "Use Energy Ball."

"Miltank, use Milk Drink," Whitney said with a smile.

"Milk Drink?" I said confused.

"Oh no..." Chapel whispered.

Miltank used Whitney's said attack and looked energized again. And on top of that, it was able to take Energy Ball like it was nothing.

"Body Slam!" Whitney yelled.

I didn't give Chikorita another command because my reaction was too slow... Chikorita was down and unconscious by the time Miltank finished it's attack.

"Chikorita..." I slowly walked onto the battlefield and calmly picked up the Leaf Pokemon. I held her in my arms, and as I was on my way back, she looked at me with a saddened face.

"Chico chico?" Chikorita's cry was faint, but she had regained consciousness.

"Miltank is tough," I said to Chikorita as I got out an Oran Berry. "For you."

Chikorita was too tired, so I had to feed the Oran Berry to her. After a few bites, she had just enough energy to finish the rest of the berry whole. I placed Chikorita right next to me, and faced Whitney with one more pokeball at hand. At this point, I've most likely already lost the match, but I can't just give up like that.

"I've got all three of my pokemon left, while you're down to your last one," Whitney said.

"Seth, will you continue?" Chapel asked.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I replied as I threw my pokeball, releasing my last pokemon in Mawile.

"Mawile." Mawile cried as she stared at Miltank.

Of course Mawile was the leader of my team, so it was up to her to keep us from getting swept by Miltank.

"Awww, so cute!" Whitney said to Mawile as she hugged herself affectionately.

"Mawile, you must win," I said.

Mawile nodded in agreement.

Miltank couldn't have recovered all of it's health...

"Miltank, let's use Rollout!" Whitney yelled.

"Mawile, counter with Iron Head," I said.

"Mawi mawile!" When Mawile started toward Miltank, Miltank suddenly stopped in it's tracks.

"What the?" Whitney said confused as Miltank was hit. "What happened?"

"A combination of Iron Head and Intimidate? No surprised Miltank flinched." Chapel said.

"Use Iron Head again!" I said.

"Mil..." Iron Head's secondary effect was once again successful as Miltank was still frozen in fear.

"Good," I said as Iron Head hit once again. "Finish with Power-Up Punch!"

"Come on, Miltank, move!" Whitney was in a state of panic.

"Wile," after Miltank was downed, Mawile let out a smile at the fact that Miltank failed to land a single hit on her.

"Finally..." Chapel let out a sigh of relief as I was finally able to defeat Miltank.

"Miltank, great work," Whitney said as she recalled her pokemon. "Well, there goes recording a shut out..."

With Mawile stil lat full health, I may still have a chance should things go right. Our leader shall lead us to victory.

"Never give up...I like you attitude, Seth." Whitney said as she got out her second pokeball. "Now, I choose you!"

I stood without a reply, awaiting my next challenge. When Whitney tossed her second pokeball, a pokemon known as Clefairy was released.

"Clefairy," the fairy pokemon jumped up and down as if it were performing some sort of dance. I honestly did not see the point in Clefairy's much uncalled for movement.

"A fairy type eh?" Chapel exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

Mawile should be be able to gain another victory just by hammering away, putting type advantage into the current situation.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!" Whitney commanded as the battle between Clefairy and Mawile had begun.

"Metronome..."

Clefairy began the process of waving it's fingers, preparing an attack at random.

Who knew what move Clefairy would use? I had to make my move before I could find.

"Mawile, use Iron Head!" I called to the Deceiver Pokemon.

A nod in agreement was followed by swift pursuit of the fairy type who desperately tried to get Metronome done in time.

"Cle..." The Clefairy caught sight on the incoming Iron Head and hesitatted.

"What? Again?" Iron Head's flinching effect once again had my opponent unable to do anything as Mawile landed a super effective move on the bewildered Clefairy.

"Iron Head, once more." I repeated as Mawile duplicated her previous action with greatly rising confidence.

"Clefairy, focus!" Whitney attempted to get Clefairy to resume it's Metronome.

Relying on luck to win a battle is never a proper technique...

"Wile!" Mawile landed another Iron Head on Clefairy, but Clefairy was able to stand it's ground as Metronome was now complete.

"No!" I said annoyed.

Mawile was in close range, too close to create enough distance between herself and Clefairy as Clefairy's fingers began to glow.

"Now what?" Chapel questioned.

The only that happened though, was a pink glow that started to emit from Mawile. We were all lead into a false sense of suspicion as the light didn't seem to pose any threat.

"What WAS that?" I asked.

Mawile and I were confused. Whitney's jaw dropped for a reason I probably did not know, while Chapel smiled in my direction.

"Talk about luck!" Chapel exclaimed. "That was Heal Pulse, Seth. Mawile's been healed."

Mawile's health was already 100 percent, but 'lucky' was right... I did not want to sound like a hypocrite, but 'luck' had probably made my improbable comeback in sight.

"Mawile, finish with Iron Head," I called.

"Wile!" With Mawile better than ever, she made short work out of what was left in a cowaring Celfairy.

"Fairy..." Unconscious, Clefairy was unable to battle, and Mawile was standing tall, STILL at full health and then some.

"Mawile..." I called out the Deceiver Pokemon and bowed my head in gratitude. She waved to me and nodded in agreement. "You ARE this team's leader."

Whitney recalled Clefairy without word. Her shoulders drooped for a few seconds before returning to her stance as she pulled out her last pokeball. "Well...I'll admit losing two pokemon in a row is quite upsetting. My signature pokemon in Miltank is already down for the count. But Seth-" She looked over at me with a big smile. "-You do know that even gym leaders have room to grow as pokemon trainers.

"And?"

"And...like your deceiver pokemon, I've also learned a bit of deception myself.!" Whitney tossed her last pokeball onto the battlefield. Her talk of deception was on point when her last pokemon was revealed to be a Nidoqueen. "Surprise, surprise."

"A Nidoqueen?!" Chapel was in a state of shock.

Nidoqueen was not a normal OR fairy type.

"Oh, she was the most adorable thing as a Nidorina," Whitney hugged herself with affection one more time as she appeared to be reminenscing about 'an adorable Nidorina'.

"Mawile Maw!" Despite the obvious size difference, Mawile did not back down. Hell, she didn't even blink.

"Do!" Nidoqueen roared.

It was now a one on one battle. Both pokemon were at full health, and the final victor would be decided by whomever was the better trainer.

As far as types were concerned, the two were about even considering they both have resistances and immunities to each other. But Mawile's endurance wasn't the best in the world, and who knew the level of power Nidoqueen had?

"Iron Head now!" The final battle was officially underway with my command.

"Counter with Skull Bash!" Whitneey yelled as Nidoqueen quickly lowered her haed.

"Skull Bash?" I whispered to myself.

Mawile should definitely have the advantage this time...

But when both moves collided, Mawile was overpowered despite having a resistance to normal type attacks and Nidoqueen having a weakness to steel type attacks.

"But how?" I said annoyed.

"Not only does Nidoqueen have more power, but her attacks deal even more damage thanks to her Rivalry ability." Whitney explained.

I believed Whitney had a point given the fact that Nidoqueen were always female.

Mawile was on the ground as Whitney was on the verge of regaining her previously lost momentum. Chapel continued to cheer for Mawile, despite this battle just getting started. I was busy trying to generate a blueprint to defeating Nidoqueen, but the task would prove to be quite daunting if Mawile was to contiually be overwhelmed.

Maybe Mawile COULD overpower Nidoqueen...

"Use Power-Up Punch, back too back!" I commanded.

Mawile readied both of her fists as she was headed straight for Nidoqueen.

"Flamethrower," Whitney was determined not to let Mawile's power get a huge increase.

"Nido!" Flamethrower would've put Mawile in a tough spot, but Mawile dodged on instinct by ducking under Flamthrower's path.

Chapel cheered as Mawil closed in on Nidoqueen and landed nonstop Power-Up Punches, with the damage dealt being increased with every blow.

"Come on Nidoqueen, Flamethrower again!" Whitney yelled.

"No!" Mawile was at point blank range, she couldn't avoid the attack.

Getting hit with a super effective Flamethrower, Mawile was actually able to stand her ground for a moment before being pushed away and sent back on the dirt. Mawile was struggling to slowly get up as-

"It's all or nothing now..." I calmly said to myself. "Mawile, Iron Head full power!"

"Wile!"

"Nido!"

Mawile went straight into the Flamethrower cloaked in the silver aura that was Iron Head. It was a struggle, but the determined Deceiver Pokemon was inching closer and closer to Nidoqueen as Nidoqueen and Whitney were taken aback.

"No way..." Whitney made no additional comment.

"Come on..." Chapel cheered calmly.

Á type of determination that has cliched itself in the wprld of pokemon... I never understood what difference it actually made. I even despised the fact that there was a struggle in the first place, but I never thought that would be working in my favor.

Nidoqueen could only stand there and watch Mawile fight through Flamethrower and close in on her. Iron Head was successful, and when both attacks were finished, both pokemon were down.

"Is it, over?" Chapel asked.

"The first one to get back to her feet win..." Whitney said calmly.

Both pokemon were hit with multiple super effective mover. So it was no surprise the tow were downed.

"Ma..." Mawile pressed her hands to the ground, attempting to do a push up to get off her stomach. "Wile..." She then pressed her maw (second mouth) to the ground for extra support.

"Are you kidding?" Whitney started to become upset. "No no no no, we can't lose. We just can't!" Mawile was soon standing up and staring at a downed Nidoqueen who's level wasn't as high as I initially thought. "We just lost... _sniffle_." Tears were seen being held back in the eyes of Whitney.

"Mawile..." I whispered as I approached a Mawile who stood there, but fell back on the ground in exhaustion. She was still very much awake, her red eyes fixated on my face as she couldn't help but smile proudle. "You won..."

Chapel and Chikorita also had smiles on their faces as they approached the tow of us.

"You should at least return her smile," Chapel said. "Come on, you never smile."

"But YOU have my personality, remember?" I shot back at Chapel, who made no further comment.

I didn't smile, but I did walk up to Mawile and pick her up in my arms. Mawile just swept Whitney's entire team. I was on the verge of losing, but the 'leader' in Mawile had led us to victory. This emotion...this emotion was called gratitude.

Holding a Mawile who retained her smile, I approached a saddened Whitney who just recalled a downed Nidoqueen.

"I won-" I looked at Mawile, and then back at Whitney as I corrected myself. "WE won."

"Mawile."

Err..." Whitney was still upset, and she was about to start away from me like a sore loser (sound familiar?", but she stopped. She looked at Mawile and I with a warm smile. "I'm a big girl now...so here."

Whitney presented us with the Plain Badge, which I allowed Mawile to reach for and grab. "So what now?" Whitney asked.

"You two will get your pokemon healed." Chapel, Chikrota, Chime, and Ursaring all approached us. "Then we'll all meet up with Wes to discuss some issues. And 'we' includes you, Whitney."

"Me?" Whitney pointed to herself. "Why me?"

I too wondered about that.

"Being from Goldenrod, I believe you'll eventually have to fight this organization called Team Neo Snagem." Chapel replied.

Without question, we all nodded in agreement and started inside the Pokemon Center. It seems we've gotten yet another new ally in Whitney...

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40: Change

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 40: Change**

**So, here it is, and I have to say that the later half of this chapter will bring up life after death, but not religion, so that's just a warning for a story that's only K+. So R & R**

**Location: Sunnyshore City 6 years ago**

Everyday, I stood at the edge of the beach, waiting for the return of my brother. Sometimes I was alone, and sometimes I would have the company of Roselia, Liligant, or Dustin. No matter the case, the thought of my brother always secluded me mentally. Returning home to challenge Sunnyshore City's Gym Leader in Volkner, Zero's journey was entering it's final stretch of chapters. And though I never showed it emotionally, I was excited to reunite with my brother and finally meet his pokemon in person.

Since Zero's departure, I've seen him grow from experience. The change was subtle, but every time we'd talk, he seemed more and more mature, although he was only 11 years old. It's been nearly a year since Zero left. Not only has Zero changed, but I've changed as well. I am now 7 years old, and my new attitude has stopped the pain as a bully victim. I do not cry. I do not smile. I am indifferent. I am...stronger...

"And here he comes..." My mother, Flora, said from behind me.

Flora rarely was outside during the day, well this was one of those 'rare' occasions, where she awaited the return of her son.

"Lili!" Liligant grabbed my arm and turned me around to face the inner city.

"Brother?" I took a step forward, gazing at the orange sky that provided the sight of an orange dragon flying in our direction. This wasn't 'an orange dragon', this was 'the orange dragon that Zero himself raised from a baby Charmander. "Where is he?" There was no sign of Zero.

"He'll be here, just you wait." My father Rosen as he exited the beach side villa.

"How long?"

"Mot at all," My mother replied.

Liligant pointed to a Zero walking toward the villa. She then ran up to Zero to welcome him back, as did Roselia. The orange dragon landed right in front of me. We've never met in person, but Zero has introduced us to each other on more than one occasion.

I did not know what to expect. The orange dragon towered over me, prompting me to take half a step back. This Charizard was bigger that his mother, the Charizard that belonged to Rosen. I then stepped back up and stared at the orange dragon intently...

"Well," Zero put a hand on my shoulder, "This is Chrarizard. He's my best friend." My gaze stayed fixed on the orange dragon. Liligant, Roselia, and Rosen all approached Zero, while Flora was calmly observing from just beside the water.

"Charizard..." I said to myself.

"Moddy as always." Zero chuckled.

"So, how long will you be here?" Father asked.

"Well, I plan on challenging Volkner tomorrow." Zero replied. "So I guess two days is the deal."

"Do you mind if we all come and watch your gym battle tomorrow?" Rosen asked.

"Zero grinned. "I'll show you guys how much I've grown!"

Change... a greatest common denominator between all that exists. I guess growing up is a form of change, a change where our younger selves grow older, becoming what we'll eventually label 'the past', while our older selves are still as young as the present day we live in, always wondering what future lies in store for us.

Change...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: National Park Pokemon Center<strong>

**Seth's POV**

"There, all better now," Nurse Joy handed me one pokeball, while escorting Chikorita and Mawile to the lobby. "We hope to see you again."

"I appreciate it..." I replied with much gratitude, the emotion that has recently found it's way inside my heart. I grabbed the pokeball containing my newly evolved Gabite, and stared at it intently. "Perhaps it will all begin here: the building upon new found power..."

I put Gabite's pokeball away, and was greeted with big smiles from both Chikorita and Mawile. The two looked at each other, and then returned their gazes upon me.

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"You're changing, Seth." Chapel approached the three of us. "Remember, I have your heart. So I know everything you see and feel." Now Chapel was smiling as her head slightly tilted to her right. "Gratitude...you know, I think it would be best for Mawile to stay outside of her pokeball for the time being. Your gratitude towards her could have a lasting effect, and shape your personality for the better."

I looked at Mawile, and she looked at me with a haughty smile. Facing Chapel once more, I nodded in agreement. Mawile jumped in much unnecessary joy.

"So what now?" I asked Chapel.

"We wait until this evening to meet up with Wes and all the others. Rose will most likely have surfaced from your heart by then, and with us all here, we may finally get some answers as to what Neo Snagem really wants to do." Chapel replied. "What role will Celebi play in the mystery of Missingno? Who is our common enemy? Or how does Wes plan on bringing back a lost Rui? All these answers will come together, I know it."

Sunset...

With the sky turning red, and Chapel and I outside the Pokemon Center, we were just about to ready for Rose, Wes, Lance, Whitney, and the woman Lance called 'Naoko'. Chikorita and Mawile were joined by Chime, who was let out of his pokeball for the time being.

We were all led by Chapel to a lake where she cailmed to a been approached by Wes earlier today.

"We all meet here," Chapel said.

Surrounded by trees, it was as if our current setting was already as dark as midnight, with patches of sunlight barely beaming through the clearings.

"Will Wes just give us all the answers?" I asked as I turned to a Chapel who was staring at her own, barely visible reflection in the lake. "This IS Wes we're talking about."

"It all depends on the knowledge he has as to how to defeat Commander 01!" A distant voice sounded.

Rather than locating the incoming voice-

"Chico?" Chikorita cried.

I fixed my gaze on Chikorita and Mawile, who were approached by a Quilava.

"Hm?"

"Quil." Quilava sounded as it greeted Chikorita.

Chikorita simply turned her head away, as if she didn't want anything to do with Quilava. But Chikorita has only done that on routine with one specific Quilava, a Quilava who's uncalled for trainer was a distant rival of mine.

"It's been a long time, Seth..." Noah stopped right next to Chikorita, which prompted her, Mawile, and Chime to gather around Chapel and I.

"What do you want?" Chapel asked.

Chapel has never actually interacted with Noah, but with her in possession of my heart, she knows exactly what history Noah has had with me.

"We all have common goals in more ways than one." The maroon haired Noah replied, hands in his dark grey jacket pockets. "I too wish to see Wes for many answers. Answers as to where Commander 07 might be."

"But why?" Chapel asked.

"Like you two, my reason for becoming a Pokemon Trainer revolves around conflict with those I hold dear to me." Noah started to explain. "My mother, Commander 07, formerly known as Sakura, was always her own enemy."

Noah then pulled out a Pokedollar from his jacket pocket, holding it out as the day's light began to fade.

"Obsessed is the word." Noah continued. "An obsession with what we call 'gambling' eventually caused the initial downfall of Sakura, and we were eventually out of money to keep up with our essentials in food, clothing, and shelter... After hitting rock bottom, it seemed as though the foreseeable future would be filled with difficult times..."

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago...<strong>

**Location: Goldenrod City**

**Noah's POV**

However long we've had no place to stay was no longer relevant. At nine years old, I was able to accompany my Mother Sakura to 'women and children only' shelters every night. But tonight...the shelters were all full, and with neither of us being pokemon trainers, not even the Pokemon Center was and option for us to stay the night. So we wandered the Murkrow filled dark alleys and Ghastly infested dark streets in the suburbs of Goldenrod. Cold, with feelings of fear toward the barking of Houndour and Houndoom in the distance, it was just the two of us doing the only thing we could do: Sticking together.

Sakura sighed... "I can't think of anywhere else to go..."

"Hmm..." I said to myself as I started thinking. "There was a house that was recently abandoned on the outskirts of Goldenrod (Chapter 4). It's not too far from Ilex Forest, and we could stay there for the night."

"Well..." Mother was hesitant.

"I DID say 'recently' abandoned."

A slight nod from Sakura prompted me to take lead toward the abandoned house as she followed.

It was...a quiet venture at best. Of course, Kricketot were singing, Abra were roaming about with the use of Teleport, and when the abandoned house was in sight, I spotted something very uncommon, an anomaly to better describe it.

'It' was a figure, a little girl wearing what appeared to be a balck maiden dress, floating into the abandoned house.

A human with unnatural powers? This caused me to slow my pace and take caution.

"Noah?" Both my mother and I just realized that I had fallen behind.

"We shouldn't enter the house yet...not JUST yet..." I replied as I approached as nearby patch of grass.

"Um, okay," In agreement, Sakura followed my action.

* * *

><p>We both stared at the star filled night sky. A light breeze caused the grass around us to rustle, and the sound was actually wuite pleasing. And over the next few moments, the rustling gradually grew louder and louder, abruptly stopped, and then returned to it's initial volume. Could all of that noise really have come from a simple light breeze? The answer to my question (no) then grabbed my attention, approaching the right side of my neck and sniffing me.<p>

"Huh?!" I was startled. And my startling ended up startling my mother and the answer to my question itself. My mother and I looked at my answer, which was actually a random Poochyena. "A Poochyena?"

"Pooch pooch!" Poochyena then walked onto my lap. It stared at me, but then a new question was brought up.

"What is it doing?" I asked as I started petting Poochyena.

"I guess Poochyena's just friendly." Sakura replied.

"But why ME?" I asked. "I haven't even said two words to it."

For real, why would a pokemon suddenly want to become friends with a random person like me?

"I guess some people and pokemon are just naturally friendly." My mother replied with a warm smile.

For a moment, we both fell silent as I continued to pet Poochyena, I stared off into the distance, facing away from the abandoned house. A group of random Purrloin and Liepard looked to be conversing with one another, and paid no mind to Sakura and I. Turning my attention back to Poochyena, I picked it up and held it eye level with my face as a warm smile came from the both of us.

Sakura layed back on the grass for a brief moment, staring at the stars above before asking me a question that was both important and irrelevant to me at the same time.

"Noah, have you ever thought about becoming a Pokemon Trainer?" My mother asked.

My smile was immediately replaced with a frown upon the hearing of my mother's question. I put Poochyena down on my side, and as it snuggled up against my right leg, I looked down and eked out a hopeless smile.

"To tell the truth, I never really liked pokemon at all." _Well, I acatually DO like pokemon, I just didn't know how to correctly express my state of mind. _"I'm sorry, that just came out wrong. I just hate how pokemon are often treated like pets, babies, or objects of sorts. How about monsters? I'm sure Houndoom and Hydreigon are often antagonized. If I refuse to interact with pokemon, then there's no way I could treat them as 'lower life forms'."

"So the reason why you don't like pokemon, is because you DO like pokemon. Too much, should I venture to guess?" Sakura questioned.

I nodded.

But my mind couldn't help but drift toward the thought of Poochyena. I guess all pokemon are just different. But would I be able to actually watch as pokemon accept their fate as simple objects in battle? 'How many pokemon does a trainer have left at the end of a battle?', I ask myself hypothetically. Maybe I just misunderstand pokemon...

"Hmph," I thought to myself, speaking in the shoes of all who have ever existed (In real life too). "Only you can understand yourself."

"What was that?" Mother asked.

"Huh?" I questioned. "Oh, I was just thinking out loud."

Yes, only you can understand yourself, and only you can be yourself. One in 6 billion and counting...the 'one' is me: Noah. I may not live the distant fantasies of fame and fortune all dream about, but I must continue the path of life that lies in front of me...I don't know where that path will lead me. Will my future forever remain uncertain?

Turning back to ward the abandoned house, I spotted the little girl floating away with a pale blue Duskull like figure, toward Ilex Forest.

"She's gone now..." I slowly rose to my feet, along with a Poochyena who was no longer resting against my right leg. "Mom, we can go into the abandoned house now.

Followed by my mother, she, Poochyena, and I started toward the abandoned house.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Abandoned House<strong>

With Poochyena not far behind, we enterred the house. Roses were scattered throughout the floor to welcome us.

"Roses..." I reached down and picked one from the floor, examining it thoroughly. "Hmm."

"It seems as though it was recently picked," Sakura said from behind me. "If you notice, the rose as a whole is still very much alive."

"Could it have been that little girl from earlier?" I asked myself.

I took my gaze off the rose as my eyes then began to wander through the dark, empty space. _Who WAS that girl?_

_The spiritual remains of a sin that has since been forgotten... _A distant, quiet voice echoed.

I gasped and turned toward my mother. "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned confused.

_My body may be gone, but my presence here on Earth will remain...and shall do so, until my liberators join me to burn in Hell... _The distant voice echoed.

Mother, Poochyena, and I were all bewildered. All of a sudden, it felt as if an otherworldly presence was keeping us company, whether we knew it or not.

_In my life, I have done no wrong...but even after death, my spirit refuses to slip into eternal slumber. My wish for the deaths of two others guarantees me to later slip down into eternal fire. But fear not, for my thirst for vengeance will be oh so satisfying once my goal is attained._

Pieces of light started gathering in front of us.

_The little girl that was just here...I believe Rose was her name? She now shares a common goal with the little girl I once held dear to me when I was still alive. Hopefully, the two will cross paths and finally put an end to the boy named Wes._

Once every piece of light merged together, the spirit of a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair formed. The female spirit then opened her brown eyes and stared straight into my brown eyes. After gazing at Sakura and Poochyena, her eyes were fixed on me once more.

"Are you..." This woman was a ghost... "Are you already dead?"

Rather tan a reply, the woman simply floated down a hallway in which the floor wasn't heavily littered with roses like the entryway.

The three of us felt nothing but fear, but why? If this woman really wanted to hurt us, she would've done it by now.

Hesitant, I alone slowly followed the ghost, who had already entered a room further down the hallway.

Slowly creeping my head into the room, I had witnessed a very disturbing sight. Was I too young to see this kind of thing? I wanted to scream, but I just couldn't with the sight paralyzing me with fear.

Blood stains throughout the white carpet, an unattended broken window, and the ghost woman looking into my eyes that failed to return her gaze this time. But that wasn't what paralyzed me in my own fear. What paralyzed me, was what the ghost soon turned her gaze upon: what was revealed to be the remains of her own body; blood stained clothes, especially around the chest area, worn by the dirty rotten, decomposed skeleton that was once this woman's body...

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback...<strong>

Getting emotional at just the thought of those memories was pointless...

I turned to the dirty blonde haired girl accompanying Seth.

"This spirit told me all about you..." I said to the girl named Chapel. "Is this woman familiar to you?"

Chapel looked down to the ground, moments passing before her reply. "Yes...that dead woman...she was my mother..."

**To Be Continued...**

**I know, I know. ANOTHER flashback chapter... But it's been quite some time since Noah last appeared, and I believe it is finally time to explain his backstory, as I've done with plenty of other major characters. Anyways, the rest of Noah's story will be explained next chapter. And after that, we'll finally meet up with Wes and try to get him to tell us about this story's main antagonist. And after that, we'll have the Bug Catching Contest since it's also been quite some time since Seth last caught a pokemon (Though I'm debating on whether he'll catch a bug type because I don't want the pokemon he captures to be an obvious guess). I do plan of giving him and Yumi more than six pokemon, but no more than ten each. So anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you look forward to the next few chapters I have planned out. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41: Noah's Arc Part I(Burial)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 41: Noah's Arc Part I; Burial**

**Okay, so this chapter is a little late, and I apologize. Now this will be another chapter about Noah, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Noah's POV**

I turned to the dirty blonde haired girl accompanying Seth.

"This spirit told me all about you..." I said to the girl named Chapel. "Is this woman familiar to you?"

Chapel looked down at the ground, moments passing before her reply. "Yes...that dead woman...she was my mother."

"Although your mother was already dead, what she said to us that night...it had changed the lives of both my mother and I." I said.

**Flashback-**

Just imagine staring at your own dead body after you've died. And imagine your skeleton just waiting in the same spot, day after day.

I slowly walked into the blood stained room, still quite disturbed at such a pitiful sight.

_"Like I said before: I was put on the receiving end of a tragic sin just 'passing by'. The only reason I was killed was because I lived..." _The spirit's face saddened at just the mention of her own story. _"Here, my remains have been ever since, without a purpose, just like my whole life before I was gone. Day after day, I stare at my remains, and can't help but cry, though tears would never run down my face. To this day, nobody even bother to give me a proper burial... My daughter, Chapel, her life was once threatened by a guy named Wes (Chapter 4). Had it not been for the actions of a young man named Zero and his orange dragon, Chapel surely would've either been forced to joined Neo Snagem, or worse...she could have shared my fate, ending up getting killed."_

"Chapel...Wes...Zero..." I said to myself.

_"Zero was also apart of Team Neo Snagem."_

"So then, why would he opposed Wes?" I asked. "They ARE on the same team after all."

Who was Zero? Who was Wes? Who was Team Neo Snagem?

The spirit herself was unsure about the reasons why her daughter was freed, and did not answer my question.

This spirit's story was so sad. I felt sympathy toward toward the woman. I mean, what did she do to die the way she did? Not only was she kiiled, she was left behind and forgotten as well. A lost soul who only desired for her death not to be considered some random lowly casualty...I had to help the poor spirit in any way I could.

"I..." I took half a step toward the spirit. "I could give you a proper burial, if you want..." I was still horrified by the blood stained, decomposed skeleton, but I could just imagine staring at MY own dead body, waiting to slip into eternal sleep once my last wish has finally been granted. My life would be complete, despite the fact that it would still be INcomplete at the same time.

_"Y-you will?" _The spirit questioned.

I nodded, taking one more step toward the spirit.

"I may not know who you are exactly, but nobody deserves to be treated the way you were...

The spirit bowed her head in gratitude.

Words were no longer used at what we considered a funeral. Sakura, Poochyena, and I helped the decomposed skeleton just outside the room's broken window, not without using some of the house's bedding to cover our hands first, of course.

Outside was another acre of grass bathing in the moonlight that shined down. I could still feel the light breeze from earlier, and I could see what looked to be a helicopter, distant, passing through the night sky.

Following a Dig used by Poochyena, Sakura and I used our hands to dig out just a few more inches of dirt. The process took longer than expected simply because we didn't have shovels.

As we finished, the spirit calmly floated outside of the broken window and towards us.

_"The funeral's ready?" _Was all the spirit questioned.

Sakura and I nodded, then turned our attention to the bedding covered skeleton.

Once in the hole, the spirit had a few words to say, a eulogy the better describe it.

_**When someone VERY special dies:**_

_It has ended here, the life of a loving and caring woman. The greatest mother she tried to be, she can only now wish her daughter the best from here on out. Here lies a woman who was very special and unforgettable among those who have attended her funeral, and those who were eternally linked to her by connection. Though her body is forever gone, her spirit, along with the memories of her, will live forever among the people of earth. Forever young..._

_...__**When someone VERY special dies...**_

_**May you rest in peace, Chiyo...**_

The woman who called herself Chiyo...after her body was buried, we spent the next few moments in silence. Soon after, I looked at Chiyo and asked-

"Who is Chapel? And where did she go after you passed?"

_"Hmm" _Chiyo echoed, "_It's been about 365 days since I last saw my daughter, so my guess as to who she is is something I am not sure of. But I do know that when she ventured into the open world, she was accompanied by a Chimecho named Chime, who was once my best friend before I passed." _Chiyo then looked at me and asked, _"So, what brings you and your company here?"_

"Well, um," Sakura was quite hesitant about explaining our current situation.

"We...we don't exactly have a place to stay." hesitant, I finished my mother's reply. "And so we came here because wew knew nobody lived here, or at least that what I thought."

_"You know, it seems like it's been forever since I've talked to anyone," _Chiyo said. _"And I'd love for some company to stay here at the house. At least for for tonight."_

Ending our day (or night) with a funeral was certainly 'weird', but it was still worth having shelter for the night as I closed my eyes, body covered in a dark red blanket that was probably abandoned. With Poochyena snuggling up to me, it was safe to assume it was here to stay as well. But now I ask: What's next for us?

**The next morning...**

"She must have been here not too long ago..." A distant male voice said.

"If we can't find Commander 26,then-" A second male voice was interrupted by a third male voice.

"-Failing to find the little girl won't be as consequential as it sounds." The third male voice said. "26 may be physically and mentally superior to that of the average human, but she often fails to understand how other people receive her words. She isn't the most social person in the world, and most people would think she's just trying to tell 'the tragic story of a little girl's fairy tale."

I was still half asleep with my eyes closed, so I couldn't see where the unfamiliar voices were coming from.

"Noah," My mother shook my shoulder, whispering my name. "Noah, Noah, get up."

"Er," I groaned.

"Ye?" Poochyena, who was still snuggled up to me, was woken up as well.

The conversation seemed to be coming from the entryway. Quietly, Poochyena, Sakura, and I all peeped just outside the room. The front door was open (I can assume it always is), revealing to us a 4:00 AM morning sky that was like a color palette ranging from a darker blue shade to pitch black.

Walking inside the abandoned house though, were three guys. Two of those guys look like twins. With grey beanies to cover dark brown shaven heads, red open vests with grey sleeveless undershirts, and black bottoms to match their black boots, I was almost sure they were twins.

The third guy however, had dirty blonde hair with some sunglasses worn at the top. His hair was fairly straight on the front and sides, while spiky in the back. He wore a blue overcoat, while everything else was all black. Undershirt, gloves, pants, boots...all black. But what bewildered me was the strange device he had attached to his left arm.

"Well, maybe Umbreon or Espeon could get their scent." One of the twins said.

"Do you not see what clues lie before us?" The dirty blomde haired guy picked up one of the roses that littered the entryway. "Do you not see the rose that still lives even though it has been picked? Flowers don't live for TOO long after they're picked, which could mean someone was recently here."

"26?" One of the twins questioned.

"Why don't we ask our spying company." The dirty blonde haired guy replied.

Company...So he knew we were here the whole time?!

"Don't be shy! We've no reason to antagonize you." The dirty blonde haired guy made direct eye contact with a spying me. Startled, we all quickly retreated back into the room.

"What should we do?" I whispered. I looked around to try and find Chiyo, but to no avail. "Where IS she?"

"Where's who?" Sakura questioned.

"Chiyo!" I replied in a whisper. "Where's Chiyo?!"

"I could ask the same thing, little boy..." The dirty blonde haired boy was right behind me.

_Move...move! _I wanted to turn around and face him, but why could I not? I didn't even know this guy, but just his presence and seemed threatening. Was I actually scared of another human being? **(This is just Noah's character when he was younger. He's quite timid when it comes to meeting strangers).**

"Wh-Who ARE you?" I asked as my body remained still.

"I suppose formalities won't do any harm." The dirty blonde haired guy replied. "My name...I am Commander 02; Commander Wes-"

My eyes...without facing this Wes, my eyes shot wide open, as if they could've popped right out of their sockets. This guy...he was the one who killed Chiyo...Wes was a killer.

"I'm here to gather information as to where a certain little girl is."

"Why?!" I began shaking as I winced. "So you can kill HER too?!"

"Noah..." My mother whispered my name.

"Well?!" I turned to Wes with anger in my eyes.

Those eyes, his yellow eyes made no immediate reaction to my question.

Wes looked down and sighed. "Look, I know my actions that day were nearly inexcusable. But what I have too say may clear any accusation of me being a killer, should you believe me. But answer me this-" Wes looked at me with an intimidating expression. "-Why should I waste my breath explaining myself to YOU; a random nobody that's just as forgettable as the next?"

"Why did you kill her?" I asked. "Chiyo's death was just a forgotten Sin, and her daughter-" I was interrupted.

"Her daughter?!" Wes questioned in shock. He then grabbed my arm, holding it with a firm grip. "Chiyo told you about Chapel?!"

"Get, away from me!" I struggled to try and break free, but to no avail.

"Let go of my son!" Sakura and Poochyena were just about ready to fight Wes before-

"-If you wish for me not to harm your son, you won't come any closer," Wes threatened.

Mother and Poochyena complied as Wes returned his attention toward me.

"Now, who are you, and why did you come here?" Wes asked. "What did you see, and how do you know about Chapel?"

"We...we came here to the abandoned house to stay the night. Without a home to stay in, it was just my mother and I with only the clothes on our backs. I don't know how, but I met an actual ghost who talked and, well you know, behaved like a normal human as well. I don't know if it was just a dream, or what. It was just, so bizarre..." I replied, uncertain as to whether Wes actually believed me or not. "The ghost-that spirit...she told me about Chapel, and she told me about you as well, about how you were about to kill Chapel had she refused to follow your orders (Chapter 4)."

"But, I can't see the spirit..." Wes questioned to himself, looking around the room.

"Well, I don't blame her. She probably doesn't want to be in the presence of a killer, let alone a killer who killed her."

"Am I really?"

"Huh?" I looked at Wes. It was as if he suddenly became a different person in only a matter of seconds. **(Note that this isn't Wes' POV, so we don't know he is thinking at this moment).**

"That guy you called Wes, that guy was me." Wes said. "But the guy you called Wes, the 'killer', that wasn't me... 'That' Wes was once a part of me, as the shadows slowly swallowed me whole. I became a demigod who would've sacrificed many lives without hesitation, in order to save a girl who has grown on me over time. I have since repelled the shadows from my mind and heart, only for the shadows to find their way inside the leader of Team Neo Snagem, Commander 01, Atticus."

"Atticus?" I questioned.

What exactly did all of this have to do with Chiyo.

"Anyways, I digress. I would like for us to keep in touch." Wes let go of my arm and I quickly backed away from him. "Anything you and your mother might know about Chiyo and Chapel may be of much use to us, I believe."

Wes then held out his arm toward us. Poochyena, Mother, and I stared intently at the open hand that gave us the impression that Wes really meant no harm.

"Hmm?" Sakura didn't quite get what Wes was trying to get us to agree to.

"Join me, join US- Team Neo Sngem." His hand remained open.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at you and your mother...And tell me how you plan to never spend another night here in this abandoned house." Wes was starting to become quite persuasive.

"Well..." My mother was thinking of something to say, but nothing...

"Food, clothing, shelter, and a steady job would be more than what is asked for from a woman who has hit rock bottom- A woman who has nothing left to lose, and everything to gain."

Nothing left to lose, but everything to gain...This guy was very persuading, but what about Chiyo? Where IS she, and what would she think of us actually selling out to the guy who killed her. Wes killed her, he said, but he also said that he didn't kill her. Regardless, Chiyo now wants Wes dead. She wants for him to join her in Hell, but when would that time come?

My mind was torn between what's right and what's wrong, between Chiyo and Wes. But who was right? And who was wrong?

Wes and Chiyo aside, Mother and I decided based on our own judgement, and what was for our own good.

As for our answers...

**The next morning...**

Like the day before, I woke up in a room very unfamiliar to me. But this time, I was in a small white walled room with white carpet throughout. I rose from the black framed platform bed, along with a Poochyena who was at the bed's edge, resting on the read covers. I took a better look around the room. There were no windows, only a closet, a desk, a small trash can, and a mini refrigerator that stood on a patch of white tiled flooring.

Minutes later, I was all set and ready for my day. I wore some black sunglasses to go with my red vest and grey t shirt. I also wore black pants and black boots.

"Arf arf!" Poochyena approached me with much enthusiasm.

"You know you don't have to follow me," I said coldly. "I'm not even a Pokemon Trainer."

Apparaently oblivious to my words, Poochyena just stood there with a smile on it's face.

"Why me? It's not like we're friends." I said to the Poochyena.

"Arf arf!"

"Don't you want to go home?" Poochyena just kept staring at me with an innocent smile. All I wanted to do was avoid Poochyena because I didn't want to treat it like a 'pet'. I was reluctant, but I was willing to allow Poochyena to stay with me. "Do you really want to stay with me?"

Poochyena simply tilted it's head to the left, no verbal reply seen.

"Well, at least you didn't say no..." I said as I started toward my room door. "Follow me."

And with that, a new day has begun, a day where my name would forever be cemented within what could be a future dynasty.

Stepping outside, I was INside a building that was completely underground. Right across from my room was a window that stretched all the way across the very long hallway, giving view to a hangar below that featured a pokemon battle on a flat, metal flooring.

To get a close look, Poochyena and I proceeded downstairs to the hangar.

The battle featured a Magneton and a Bagon going all out. But what caught my eye was the two pokemon emitting an unfamiliar dark aura.

"Well well." Bagon's trainer turned her attention toward me. "A new face."

"Yes." Magneton's trainer added.

"My words exactly," said a voice from behind Poochyena and I. "I thought you'd see things my way. Anyway, it's a new day for you, Noah. A day where you become apart of the dynasty known as Team Neo Snagem."

**To Be Continued...**

**So, Noah's past has actually turned out longer than I expected, and the next chapter I will try my best to wrap things up before returning to Seth and Chapel (But no guarantees). Anyway, I was originally going to change the cover art for this fic again. I've been working on a picture of Rose, but I'll admit that I've been taking my time to perfect every single detail as far as shading, shine, and her design, so for now I'll change it back to Seth until I get Rose done. I've even started on Chapel's picture, but I promised I'd get Rose up first. So please review.**


	42. Chapter 42:Noah's Arc II(Gamble of Fate)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 42: Gamble of Fate**

**Alright, so this chapter will conclude Noah's backstory. Now I've noticed an error these last two chapters, and as a result, Noah's age for the flashback chapters have been changed to thirteen years old, and have occurred one year before the started of Seth's journey. I'm sorry for yet another late update, but I needed to find a way to execute Noah's entire stint with Neo Snagem in one chapter, and as a result, you guys get one of my longer chapters. So please read and review.**

**Flashback**

**Noah's POV**

"It is a new day, Noah. A day where you become a part of the future dynasty known as Team Neo Snagem."

I turned around to see Wes, who proceeded to greet me in a 'good morning' fashion.

"Where's my mother?" I asked.

"Sakura?" Wes questioned. "She was assigned a room separate from yours for reasons I believe you are too young to understand."

"Hm?"

"Don't worry." Magnaeton's trainer approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll see her soon."

"Uh, 18?" Bagon's trainer addressed the guy who had his hand on my shoulder. "You do realize our battle isn't over yet, right?"

I looked at who Bagon's trainer called 18. He was average height, but was slightly burly as well. His Team Neo Snagem vest was zipped up, covering a black t-shirt. He had on beige shorts, black medium length socks, and brown high top boots.

"Alright." 18 replied. "We all know you're gonna win. You always win."

"Then why did you challenge me in the first place?" Bagon's trainer asked.

18 sighed, and looked at me as he took his hand off my shoulder. "This is what you'll have to put up with too, trust me."

"What I'll have to deal with?" I questioned as I looked at Bagon's trainer. "Hmm..."

"Her name is Yuna, Commander 04 of Team Neo Snagem." 18 replied.

This girl looked...odd, even for a story like this, where people have more than one hair color .

Yuna looked to be about twelve years old. She had two blonde bangs that covered each of her ears. Her hair in the back was shoulder length, and was black with a magenta sheen along the edges of the lower half. Her abnormal amethyst colored eyes certainly got my attention. She wore a slim fit, long sleeve black shirt, and a beige colored vest that only went down past her chest. She wore dark blue short shorts, white thigh high socks, and black, knee high boots.

"She's also earned the nickname: The Queen of Games. But if you ask me, her name should be Mary Sue." 18 said.

"Mary Sue?" I questioned as I looked at 18.

"There's a reason why Yuna's ranked so high as a part of Neo Snagem." Wes replied.

"I'll just say it straight. Yuna. Never. Loses." 18 added. "Games, missions, pokemon battles, you name it. I mean, she makes even Commander 24 (Chapter 12) look like a noob, and 24 is obsessed with games. Hell, not even Wes or Atticus can defeat her in a pokemon battle."

No way...This girl, she's stronger than even Wes?

I turned to Wes, who simply smiled at what 18 said.

"So, why is she still ranked lower than you?" I asked.

"Because she is only twelve years old. Not too long ago, a four year old Commander 26 betrayed Team Neo Snagem (Chapter 15)." Wes replied. "The rebellious ways of 'little children' have not been tolerated since. But 04? She is an exception, her skills and her loyalty to Neo Snagem have rewarded her with very ranking at such a young age." Wes started back upstairs. "Noah, follow me. I'll take you to see your mother."

Followed by 18 & Magneton, 04 & Bagon, and Poochyena & I, Wes directed us through many elevators, hallways, and main rooms before stopping ni front of a particular large, silver door. Where it led to, I wasn't sure, but today was a good day to find out.

"Your mother waits for you inside, where you two will be officially initiated into this organization." Wes put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. The attention of 04 and 18 were also on me. "Noah, today is the beginning of your forever, as well as Sakura's. Are you ready?"

I gave Wes a warm smile and nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Wes nodded back at me, as he face the door once more.

As the silver double doors opened, the light coming from behind was creeping it's way out as the whole hallway became a shade lighter. This light...it was blinding. Despite covering my eyes, I still felt as though I whited out.

**Location: Team Neo Snagem's Chamber of Commerce**

Behind the door was a huge chamber heavily decorated with various plants and portraits. One particular portrait that got my attention was one that featured a man with very a mustache, as well as eyebrows. Wes simply stated that this man, known as Gonzap, was once the leader of the original Team Snagem. He said Gonzap was a 'pathetic excuse for a leader' compared to Atticus and even himself.

So Gonzap aside, with several white clothed tables throughout the huge chamber decorated with plenty of mouth watering food on top, and all of Neo Snagem's commanders and unranked grunts present, this felt more like a banquet than an initiation. Purple marbled walls and ceilings, black marbled floors, and still no windows? This was definitely a change up from the 'bare minimum' life style my mother and I have endured for the longest time.

"Hmmm..." Poochyena and I were looking for Mother. "Where IS she?"

"Like Wes said: We'll see her soon enough." 04 replied.

"Sakura will momentarily arrive, and when that time comes, she will be given the rank of Commander 07: a woman who gambles her fate as if it would be decided by the flip of a single coin."

Wes pulled out a coin from his blue jacket pocket.

I asked Wes about my own ranking, but Wes said I would have to work my way up as an unranked grunt and prove my loyalty to Team Neo Snagem first. He said that Neo Snagem has stopped granting 'children' such power ever since the betrayal of Commander 26.

After about twenty minutes, everyone had settled in to their seats in the Chamber of Commerce. Poochyena and I sat at a table that included Commanders 04, 18, and a very loud 19 who wouldn't stop complaining about 'whatever' until we were all finally addressed by our leader: Commander 01, Atticus.

"And so, our Team will grow even more powerful today, as we welcome our newest commander: Commander 07, Sakura!" Atticus announced.

Wes told me Atticus was NEVER this formal, except for events such as this.

"To be gifted with such a high rank so early on..." Wes started. "However, she IS only a replacement for our previous Commander 07, Luck, whose gambling finally took a turn for the worst, and led to his downfall, unfortunately."

With everyone's attention on the center of the chamber, a dark aura started to generate. After a few seconds, my mother emerged from the dark aura.

But she looked...different.

She now had purple eyes, and cherry colored was in a ponytail that went down to her lower back, Her bangs were now amethyst and covered her right eye. She wore a white vest that went down just below her chest, and wore a cherry, sleeveless shirt underneath. Although she wore no sleeves, she did wear long, black gloves to cover her arms. Red lipstick, black stockings, and red high heels were the rest of her features.

The sound of her heels tapping on the marbled floors was all that was audible as everyone kept their silence, waiting for Sakura to reach the center of the room. And once the sound of her footsteps stopped-

"- As former Commander 07, Luck's replacement, you will be entitled to all of Luck's pokemon, as well as powers that will be bestowed upon you by yours truly." Atticus said.

Sakura remained silent as she stared at the ground with indifference in her eyes.

Without word, Atticus took out two pokeballs. Then, Atticus and the two pokeballs started glowing a familiar dark aura as the pokeballs started floating toward my mother. Call me crazy, but I believed Atticus was controlling the pokeballs, using what I thought to be telekinetic powers.

"No way..." Just who WAS Atticus?

"Once you accept these two pokemon, there's no turning back," Atticus said. "Will you continue?"

Sakura looked up to Atticus with a determined looked in her eyes. "Yes, yes I am." She grabbed the two pokeballs, which meant that she was now apart of what could be 'The' dynasty of Team Neo Snagem.

_We have now entered the window of opportunity. But I think of it not as a window, but rather as a door to tomorrow. From sleeping on the cold grounds of Goldenrod to sleeping under the grounds of Goldenrod, safe and sound. Our lives have changed. But I still ask: Will our lives change us. Will Mother ever abandon her gambles of fate, or will she cause her own downfall once more, and return the both of us to our daily lives within the slums of Goldenrod? Only time would tell..._

**358 days later...**

**Location: Agate Village of the Orre Region**

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

A battle between 04 and I was just a good way to pass the time while we were on a reconnaissance mission in Agate Village. Our mission was to try and find any connection between Relic Forest of Orre and Ilex Forest of Johto.

"Hmph, you try to strike me with nothing but a simple head on attack." 04 closed her eyes and looked down as Shadow Ball neared her Bagon. "Brute strength isn't the only way to claim victory..."

Shadow Ball created a cloud of smoke upon contact with Bagon. Moments later, the smoke cleared, showing a Bagon down on it's back, looked at the sunset sky.

"Did...did I win?" I questioned as I slowly approached Bagon.

"Ar?" Mightyena questioned.

"You lack the ability to sense deception..." 04 looked at Mightyena, who returned her gaze.

Suddenly, Mightyena was struck and downed by a Flamethrower that came from a Bagon who was standing as if it never took ay damage at all.

"But?" I questioned.

"Like I said: brute strength isn't the only way to win a battle." 04 approached the downed Mightyena. "You could do what I did, and 'play possum."

"04..." I started. "You never lose. How do you do it?"

"She doesn't even evolve all her pokemon either," 18 and Mother were by Agate Village's waterfall, observing our battle. "I'm telling you, she wins because she's a Mary Sue."

"Mind over muscle, always." 04 crossed her arms as she stood tall over Mightyena. "This applies in pokemon battles too."

"Mind over muscle my ass!" 18 mocked. "Do you honestly think a lowly Magikarp could defeat the almighty Arceus with a simple strategy?"

"That's exactly what I think." 04 started toward Relic Forest to begin our mission. "Of course, thanks to strategy I always win, regardless of type or level."

18 and Bagon were not too far behind 04. I looked down at Mightyena, and then at Sakura, who was still near the waterfall. "We're only getting stronger, Mother..."

Mother got up and walked right past me, without word as she also started toward Relic Forest.

I was saddened. Ever since we joined Team Neo Snagem, Mother has never really talked to me. As a Commander, she's always been busy. Some days she would appear indifferent to my presence, and others she would be visibly bitter from the amount of stress that came with being such a high ranking commander. Her days off, she would spend in Goldenrod gambling away what money she had. The losses were adding up, and her gambles of fate were draining away the luck that had acted like a drug for my mother. Despite all this, being aligned with Team Neo Snagem kept her from losing everything once again as her income remained stable. Over the last 358, there was no change for the better in Mother, and I was beginning to worry about how her paranoia would affect everyone, and more importantly, me...

"Mom, how come we don't talk anymore?" I asked as I fed the downed Mightyena a Sitrus Berry.

Sakura gave no reply.

"Mom!" Why have we drifted apart?

**Location: Relic Forest**

As the highest ranking commander present, 04 was to lead the way despite being only thirteen years old. Despite Relic Forest quite the lush and welcoming feel to it, there were no wild pokemon seen. Of course, this was to be expected given the fact that the Orre region has a reputation of having little or no wild pokemon at all.

"-Okay 04, I know you've probably never lost a battle, but let's be real, you can't win forever." 18 was up ahead rambling about 04's winning ways. He's probably just jealous when all is said and done.

"I don't get it," 04 said to herself.

"Get what?" I asked.

"I know wild pokemon are few and far between here in Orre. But still, a large forest with no sign of breathing life?" 04 replied. "You know, Wes is the one who assigned us this mission. But out of everyone in Neo Snagem, Wes is the most familiar with Orre. So why did he not just do this mission himself?"

"Atticus may have objected. He IS the only person ranked higher than Wes after all." I guessed.

"Hmph." Sakura took out a pokeball that emitted a dark aura. "Honchkrow, help us cover more ground!"

"Krow!" Scouting the unfamiliar forest, Honchkrow immediately followed 07's direct order.

18 sighed. "You know, Wes could've at least given us a specific item, or place, or what not to look for. I mean-"

"-If you paid attention, you'd know that locating the Relic Stone was our main goal on reconnaissance. _'A part of the Earth that acts as a second ground for Celebi' _is just another one of Wes' indirect answers to describe _'A stone that acts as Celebi's second shrine." _04 explained calmly.

**48 minutes later...**

The sun is setting, and a moonless night was upon us. A moonless night in which we are all accompanied by only pure darkness as the forest trees shielded us from the light of the stars.

I tried on two occasions to walk beside my mother, but she acted as if nobody was there, adding subtle haste to her pace.

"Mom?" I got the same 'no response' from her.

"Krow!" Honchkrow returned to us.

"What is it?" 18 ran toward Honchkrow, who landed right in front of Sakura.

"Have you found something?" Sakura asked.

Honchkrow nodded yes.

"07, you and Honchkrow take the lead now." Yuna simply stopped as Sakura, 18, and Honchkrow took the lead.

I sighed as I simply followed Yuna, who walked right in front of me.

"You're worried about Sakura, right?" 04 was the first to notice as I simply looked at her, indifferent to her abnormal black and pink hair to this point. "People change, Noah. For all we know, the woman you knew in your mother may have been swallowed up by the shadows. Or maybe her many gambles have changed her fate as to who she is as a person."

Without reaction, I looked down, thinking about what 04 told me until we had finally reached our destination: the yard of the Relic Stone.

We all stood on a single platform of stone, where a pillar stood at the center-a pillar 04 described as the Relic Stone.

"The Relic Stone..." Sakura said to herself.

"Now what?" 18 questioned as Mightyena went up to the pillar, sniffing out of curiosity.

"It is said that Celebi and the Relic Stone are what connects the regions of Johto and Orre. But the problem is that so few have seen Celebi before, the legend might not even be real." 04 explained.

"I always thought Celebi was a myth." I said. "The legend can't be true."

"Arf arf!" Mightyena sounded as if he found something.

04 walked behind the pillar. "Well does THIS look like a myth to you?"

I slowly followed 04, and was sent into a state of awe at what I saw.

What I saw were two girls, a Ninjask, and a Sylveon who all appeared the be resting against the pillar. The first girl had long red hair, and looked to be ten years old. The second girl looked to be thirteen and had long pink hair. I was guessing the Ninjask and Sylveon were her's. But what surprised me was what she was holding in her arms; the Time ravel Pokemon, Celebi.

"Um, excuse me..." I shook the red haired girl's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey..." 04 did the same to the pink haired girl holding Celebi.

"Er..." They both started to come to. Groggy they were, but they were surely waking up.

The pink haired girl opened her blue eyes and stared at me. "Wha? YOU?" She looked at me half awake.

"Are you o-" 04 tried to grab the pink haired girl's shoulder, but the girl slapped 04's hand away as her eyes narrowed. The sound of skin smacking woke the Sylveon and Ninjask from their slumber, as well as the red haired girl.

"Listen Miss, we just want to know if you're alright." My voice was gentle. I didn't want to give these girls OR their pokemon the impression we were their enemy. That would bring us much unnecessary trouble from Agate Village.

"That 'nice' act doesn't fool me!" The pink haired girl yelled. "I know very well who you guys are!"

"Huh?" These girls...Do they know about Team Neo Snagem?

"Hiding who we are is pointless if they already know who we are, and what we are after." 04 said.

"But we've no reason to antagonize them! If I remember, this is only a simple recon mission, nothing more!"

"Putting in some extra effort won't do Neo Snagem any harm in the long run, kid." 18 argued.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"-An unranked grunt such as yourself has no say in an argument with three commanders such as us." Sakura said coldly to me.

"Mom?" I questioned.

Stop calling me your mother, you lowly grunt." Sakura began to assert her authority.

"..." Mother...did she really view me as an insubordinate rahter than her son? "Mom, you said we'd always stick together! You said we'd always love each other. But you've changed. Why have we grown apart?"

"Because I grew up...And now you need to grow up." Sakura replied. "The mother you've come to know and love is long gone. I'll be honest: no, I no longer see you as my son anymore. You're just apart of a parade of lowly grunts who shouldn't be questioning my authority such as I. People change, Noah."

07 readied to use her Snag Machine on the still sleeping Celebi, while I mentally cringed at her harsh words. If a lowly grunt like me is basically a nobody in this organization...

"Now Celebi, come to m-" I tackled my mother-no...I tackled Commander 07 to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Trying to keep 07 down, I prompted the two girls and their pokemon to flee Relic Forest before 04 and 18 had a chance to react.

""He's helping us?" The red haired girl questioned.

"Come on!" While holding Celebi, the two girls and their pokemon quickly started to flee. Mightyena attempted to pursue, but I called against it. Mightyena's first loyalty WAS toward me after all.

Despite my actions, Commanders 04 and 18 still started their pursuit on the two girls, leaving just 07, Mightyena, and myself in the yard of the Relic Stone.

I rose from the ground in a casual manner, and stared at a 07 who was on her knees, slowly rising to her feet. While staring at her, my facial expression went from stoic to concerned over the next few seconds.

"Mom." I started. "Are you o-" She slapped me while rising to her feet.

"You filthy insubordinate!" 07 yelled. "That Celebi could've belonged to Neo Snagem!"

"Arf arf!" Mightyena started toward 07 with a Bite attack in my defense, but-

"Mightyena!" Mightyena stopped in his tracks as I called out to him. "Mightyena, don't do it. She, is my mother."

"Fine, if you're willnig to go down without a fight-" 07 started, "-Honchkrow!"

_Honchkrow?_

"Arr!" Without warning, Mightyena was struck by a critical impact Sky Attack at the hands of a Honchkrow who was still outside of it's pokeball.

"No, Mightyena!" Mightyena was down.

"Lucky shot, Honchkrow. And speaking od luck-" 07 pulled out a pokeball and held it out to Mightyena. "Why don't I try my luck on the gamble of fate once more. Let's just hope fate gives me a lucky snag on the first try!" 07 threw a pokeball at the downed Mightyena using her Snag Machine. When the pokeball opened, it was as if a hand came out and grabbed Mightyena, forcing him into the pokeball.

"...Why?" I watched as the pokeball motioned on the ground, awaiting the outcome of 07's gamble of fate. Seconds laters, the ball clicked shut, indicating that Mightyena had been snagged. "Mightyena...Mightyena!"

There was nothing I could do. Without a Snag Machine of my own, I couldn't try and take Mightyena back. And without any more pokemon, I had no defense adainst a Honchkrow who remained outside of it's pokeball. I dropped to my knees, cringing at the realization that thel oving mother I was knew had been swallowed whole by the power that had been given to her 358 days ago. Beginning to regret my decision to join Neo Snagem in the first place, I knew I needed to free my mother from this organization. But 'I knew I needed' would only be half complete for now, for I knew my time serving Neo Snagem was coming to an abrupt end. My fate was sealed. I guess maybe the gamble of fate just wasn't on my side...

**The next day...**

**Location: Team Neo Snagem's Chamber of Commerce**

By the time we returned to Neo SnagemHeadquarters last night, 07 and I had gotten news of Celebi and the two girls' escape from 04 and 18. As I was defeated and delivered back to Neo Snagem Headquarters, I was transport to solitary confinement for 'opposing and striking a commander', and there I remained until I was scheduled to to meet with Commanders 02 and 00 to decide my fate.

Neo Snagem's top ten (or eleven) commanders were all here to determine a verdict for me, with the exception of Commander 01, Atticus.

From Yuna to Zero, or Kurayami (03) to Shadow(10), they all looked like they couldn't care less about a lowly grunt such as myself.

Wes appeared to be analyzing 07's facial expression, while keepingto himself.

"-Give us one reason not to lock you up and leave you to rot." Zero demanded a reply.

Rather than reply, I simply looked at 07, who's chin was down as she stared at the ground. A second later, she looked in my direction, and I quickly looke away.

"Noah!" All Zero wanted was a reply.

"Perhaps I should crush his mind." 10 suggested. "He could be what we call 'an example' of what will happen to every other unranked grunt should they ever oppose a commander."

"Hmph. You all base your decisiob based on your own judgement, rather than what was supposed to be accomplished during the mission." Wes said.

Everyone, even Zero, stopped to listen to what Wes had to say.

"The fact is, the job was simply to perform reconnaissance, nothing else. Any action performed after the mission's completion si irrelevant, whether we choose to accept it or not." Wes paused for a moment as he looked at 07, then to 04, and then back to me as his eyes narrowed. "But, I sense much change in you, Noah. A type of change that can't be trusted by the rest of us, myself included. And without my trust, you only remain an embodiment of suspicion here. You won't be confined OR excecuted, Noah. Instead, you'll be banished from this organization, never to show your face again."

On the way out, it was only Wes and I...

"If you wish to get toyur mother back, you must become stronger..." Wes said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You and I, and you mother too...We all have a common enemy that's closer to us than the rest of you guys think. That 'enemy' is connected to a certain I've lost. I'll be the first to admit, I can't defeat this 'enemy' by myself. And because of that, I needed very skilled assistance to aid me, which prompted me to create Neo Snagem in hopes of creating a force that even IT, or technically HE can't stop." Wes explained.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Atticus. You know very well who he is." Wes replied. "Atticus may not know it, but he's everybody's biggest threat, even to himself. That shadows have-" Wes stopped.

"What?"

"-No...just go? Wes said. "When you reutnr to Goldenrod, be prepared for a uphill battle- the fight fo the life of your mother."

Those were the last words Wes said to me as he simply turned his back away from me. I turned my back away from Wes as well, as I started away from Neo Snagem Headquarters. Banished from Neo Snagem, my 'forever' had been cut short.

The next few days were spent wanderin endlessly, without a specific destination in mind. From the abandoned house, to Azalea Town, memories of the night I met Chiyo started to surface. Memories that included the misadventures of my mother, Poochyena, and I.

_"Have you ever thought about becoming a Pokemon Trainer?" _I remembered my mother asking me.

That question...It guided me through the cities Violet and Cherrygrove, and finally, to New Bark Town.

For Mother...For Chiyo, Poochyena, Wes, and for me...There was so much on the line that I knew I couldn't do it alone. With a party of powerful pokemon by my side, I knew that I could triumph over Team Neo Snagem and save my mother from the shadows that cloud her mind, And the first step would eventually start in New Bark Town.

**End Flashback...**

"The day I arrived in New Bark Town was the day I met you three." I turned to Quilava, then to Seth, and then an upset Chikorita who was standing next to Mawile, glaring at Quilava. "The coin I hold...it symbolizes the gamble of fate I have taken to rescue my mother. But have no sympathy for me , Setg. We're still rivals after all.

Seth nodded with an indifferent facial expression. i swear, it's as if he had no emotions or something, and I never really notice until now, because unlike our previous encounters, that Yumi girl wasn't here to speak up for him.

"Just who IS our true eneym?" Chapel asked. "It's about time we found out. Our question has remained without an answer for too long now."

"And I'm afraid it'll remain that way, Chapel." A voice replied as we heard a group a footsteps approaching.

It was Wes, and he was accompanied by quite the surprising party. Former Champion Lance, Goldenrod Gym Leader, Whitney, and a black haired girl I didn't know who was being led by an Espeon I believed to be hers.

"Wes..."

"Shall we skip the formalities and get straight to the point?" Wes asked.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright, for a VERY long Author's Note:**

**So that's Noah for you guys. I know that all the flashback chapters may seem like a drag to some of you, but I do intent for this story to be more slow paced, emotional, and tragic that a lot of fics I read on here. This is the first time I've ever written any story at all, and I've spent the last 30 or so chapters trying to develop my own writing style rather than imitating someone else, and looking back at an unedited chapter 3, I've seen my growth and I have no regrets about changing it up.**

**And now for characters, I know very well that Seth is the main character, but that doesn't mean he's the center of the universe. He's only one of MANY people who has made contact with Missingno. I mean, I've tried very hard not to make my OC's Mary Sues. If not for Yumi and Chapel, I could venture to guess that someone probably would've punched Seth in the mouth, considering how he spares nobody's emotions. Hell, Rose is his YOUNGER sister, and she could beat him to a bloody pulp if she wanted to. My point is, I'm trying to give all my OC's their time to shine, at least before the time comes when Seth's shadow powers from Missingno are FINALLY unlocked, which is coming soon, but not too soon.**

**Speaking of OC's, I hope you guys have seen the new cover art for my OC Rose. I have Chapel nearly complete, and even a Yuna who was just introduced this chapter. Yuna, by the way, is actually my attempt at a female ripoff version of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh! Which is why she have never lost a battle before. I'm actually debating whether she will have some of the characteristics Yami Yugi had in Season 0. But I do have her picture ready and she does share ALOT of traits with Yugi, but you guys might have to wait to see her, because I really want to put Chapel up next.**

**So, if you bothered to read the VERY long Author's Note, all I have to say is look forward to finally see Seth kick some ass, which could probably actually change this story's rating.**


	43. Chapter 43: Disappointment

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 43: Disappointment**

**Okay, so all I have to say is Chapter 43 is here early, and the Bug Catching Contest is finally here.**

**Seth's POV**

**Location: Ship to Lily of the Valley Conference**

"Tell me Zero, what does disappointment feel like?" I asked.

The two of us were alone on the ship's outside. Rosen was also on board the ship, while Flora remained in Sunnyshore, of course she never really leaves the villa during the day.

In the middle of the night, my brother was just out here to ease the stress that's gotten to him on such a bad day.

Back in Sunnyshore, Zero was quite upset with how Volkner was just leaving badges for trainers to take. Sure because of this, Zero had all eight of his badges weeks earlier than most trainers, but was Volkner really THAT bored with battling inept trainers?

And to top that off, Zero also lost a high stakes battle today in a 'winner gets the first chance to capture the wild pokemon'. A high level Gastrodon was on the line as Zero and his Lucario were completely overwhelmed by a Staraptor under the ownership of some trainer named Reggie, who was also on his way to the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"Disappointment..." Zero starred at his 'free' badge, while I looked at the wild Murkrow passing by in the distance. "Disappointment is when something doesn't go the way you want, and you more than likely just want the day to be over."

Zero clenched the Beacon Badge tightly.

"But for me, the day is always far from over." Zero started. "Even after tomorrow comes and goes, people will always see me as a guy who has to live of to the name of a Rosen who isn't even my real father. I don't have any problems with Rosen, but I often wonder about the expectations people would have for me if I was still with my real father, Atticus."

"Atticus?" I questioned flatly.

"Our Mother's former husband, before she met Rosen." Zero replied. "After she and Atticus split, I never heard from Atticus again."

"Don't you think I'm a bit young to know all this?" I asked calmly.

"Please, sometimes I forget I'M the older brother with the way you act." My brother let out a slight chuckle, but soon after he spoke after a moment of silence. "...After the Pokemon League, I'll only be home for a short time. It's just, I've decided that I'll go on one more journey, in search of my real father, Atticus."

This would be the last night Zero ever acknowledged Rosen as his real father...

**Location: National Park Pokemon Center**

My goal to destroy Team Neo Snagem remained in tact after Wes refused to reveal our 'common enemy' due to our lack of power.

But today was the day of National Park's Bug Catching Contest. I assumed that both Noah and Dustin would also be participating in the contest, given their appearances yesterday. I believed Wes, Lance, Naoko, and Whitney were all on their way out of here, without any further reasons to remain at National Park.

I was in the lobby of the Pokemon Center at about 6:00 AM. The lobby was near empty, with few people up and about this early in the morning. I was only accompanied by Chikorita, who was on my shoulder, and a Mawile who was still outside of her pokeball, not leaving me alone for reasons I'm not sure of.

"Wile! Mawile!" Mawile wouldn't stop crying.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mawile just wants your attention." I was approached by Chapel.

"Hmm." I simply started outside of the Pokemon Center, but that wouldn't stop Mawile from bothering me.

"You may not know it Seth, but you have quite the stubborn streak when refusing to showing affection." Chapel giggled.

I looked at Mawile, and then back at Chapel. "Chapel, for me, showing any emotion at all is a sign of weakness. This journey has been just one battlefield after another. I only wish I could remain with little or no emotion at this point."

Chapel paused for a moment, while an upset Mawile's shoulders drooped.

After her brief pause, Chapel prepared to say something before-

"Oh, you two?" The female voice wasn't too familiar, but I knew I heard that voice once before... "I remember you. You are Seth, correct?

Both Chapel and I turned around to find that we'd been approached by this blonde haired, pink eyed girl. Do I remember this girl? Hmph, should I even care?

"Ummm." Chapel was guessing.

"Alice." The pink eyed girl answered. "We met back in Bloomingvale (Chapter 31), remember?"

"Alice." I started to remember now. "The girl with the Dragonair that could use Extremespeed."

I was not familiar with Dragonair being able to learn that move.

Alice giggled as she looked into my eyes. But eyes narrowing, she put on a serious face as she asked one specific question. "Is SHE with you?"

"Huh?"

"Who's SHE?" Chapel asked.

"When the two of you left Bloomingvale, SHE wasn't with you." Alice replied.

Bloomingvale? I get it now: SHE, is Yumi.

"I believe she's on her way back to Olivine right now." I said as I was now outside of the Pokemon Center.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we never saw her again, sadly." Chapel added as she and a still saddened Mawile followed Chikorita and I.

"Wait!" Alice said as she too followed. "If you're entering the Bug Catching Contest, I'll join you."

I'll ask myself again: Just who WAS this girl?

"Well, there isn't any reason for us to say no..." Chapel started.

"And you, Seth?" Alice asked as she looked at me with fluttering eyelashes. "AH!"

Before I had a chance to reply, Alice was suddenly struck down by a familiar second set of jaws.

"Um?"

"Mawile!" Mawile was yelling at an Alice who's face was red after being slapped.

"You no good lowly peasant!" Alice shot back.

"What's with you?" I asked Mawile annoyed.

Mawile turned her head away from Alice in annoyance as Chapel ventured to reply.

"I swear, Seth. You're so dense when it comes to girls. Do you even realize that our journey could be considered a harem?" Chapel asked.

Oh please. As long as Missingno is concerned, Chapel and I are basically the same person. Yumi's no longer with us, and Rose is my little sister. I may not have a heart, but I know very well that I don't see Yumi, Rose, OR Chapel THAT way.

"I have a feeling Mawile wants a little moret han just your attention." Chapel said with a smile.

"-Hey Seth!" I sighed as yet another familiar voice was approaching us. "Seth!"

It was Dustin attempting to catch up to us.

"What now?!" I was getting slightly annoyed all the much unnecessary company around me. In fact, I didn't even wait for Dustin to reply to my question as I continued on my way.

"Um, who's THAT lowly peasant?" Alice questioned with apparent disgust toward Dustin. Dustin simply glared at Alice as a result.

Not even Chapel stayed to reply as she and Mawile continued on, just as Chikorita and I did.

Despite trying to separate myself from the 'little crowd', I was still followed by Chapel, Mawile, Alice, and Dustin all the way to the Bug Catching Contest's starting point. The sun was fully awake, but there was less people present for the start of the contest than I initially thought. Noah was present, and just a few feet away, I even saw a female Neo Snagem grunt.

"Neo Snagem..." My eyes narrowed as only Chikorita and I left our unwanted company to approach this woman.

The woman looked at me very casually for a moment before speaking up. "May I help you?"

"Keep in mind that the only reason I haven't tried to destroy you yet is because you're a worthless grunt who doesn't pose as much of a threat as her higher ups." I replied calmly, antagonizing the grunt.

"So you know about who I work for. Quite perceptive of you. To be honest, you really don't look like some kid who's just saying those words while trying to be a 'baby faced' hero. Ah, I see it in you eyes, you wish to annihilate me as we speak. Rather than dreams and friendship, you thrive off of your own nightmares and hatred for that organization, though your friends choose not to accept it, and try to make you into a 'nice' person as a result." The female grunt explained.

"You?" I questioned.

"I also know who YOU are. Your older brother has quite the big mouth. But Neo Snagem aside, I can honestly tell you that I pose no threat to you right now as long as I don't have a single pokemon on me, which is why I've entered this stupid contest in the first place." The woman then looked at me. "Say, why-"

"-Hey Seth! The contest is starting!" Chapel called out to me as Mawile waved to Chikorita and I. Dustin had sent out what I believed to be a recently caught Zangoose, and Alice was quickly walking up to me.

"The name's Lucy, and this won't be the last time our paths cross." The grunt then turned away as Alice quickly grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you're about to miss the introduction!" Alice said.

Chikorita hopped off my shoulder as I was being pulled away from Lucy. I laid my eyes on a Mawile glaring at Alice as she huffed and crossed her arms.

Besides Lucy, Noah, and those following me, there were plenty of other trainers who were finally awake and readying for the contest as they too all gathered at the starting point, waiting to be adressed and given further instructions by the master of ceremonies.

"Ahem!" The master of ceremonies was now in place, wearing a formal blue suit and tie. "Before the Bug Catching Contest gets underway, I shall go over any and all rules. First of all, all participants are only permitted the use of one pokemon of their own. Secondly, all bug pokemon captured must be caught using National Park's Park Ball." The master of ceremonies presented to us a tel colored pokeball decorated with four leaves around the center. "Only one Park Ball will be issued to each trainer to catch one bug pokemon at a time, and when you feel you've caught a strong enough pokemon, you may keep it until your time is up, when the judges will decide the winner. Are there any questions?"

Everyone's attention was turned toward Noah, who raised his hand.

"Are there any pokemon beside bug types? And if so, must a Park Ball be use to capture them too?"

'Well, there Are other types of pokemon that lurk, and Park Balls aren't required since the said pokemon aren't bug types. But trying to capture other pokemon will automatically disqualify you from our final judging, even if you manage to capture a bug type as well." The master of ceremonies explained.

Hmph, since when is winning this pointless contest more important than capturing a pokemon capable of destroying an entire organization?

"Now, without further ado, let the Bug Catching Contest begin!" And with that, the master of ceremonies completed his routine, and almost every trainer, including Dustin, was racing into the forest in search of pokemon.

Lucy and Noah took their time as calmly started into the forest at their own pace, leaving only Chapel, Alice, my pokemon, and I at the starting point.

"So, what pokemon do you plan on using?" Chapel asked me.

"Hmph," I took out a pokeball and readied to release my decision, "Elekid, battle st-"

"-Mawile!" Mawile was tugging my leg, attempting to grab my attention.

"Ugh, why won't you leave me alone?" I asked annoyed.

"Maw Mawile!" Mawile made a pathetic attempt at using words to explain herself. But I did get a hint once she pointed to herself.

"She want to be your partner for the contest," Chapel said. "As long as you leave Mawile alone, she WON'T leave you alone."

"But why?" Alice was still holding on to my other arm, but I calmly pulled away once I realized this.

"You're 'gratitude' toward Mawile for earning the Plain Badge yesterday," Chapel started," Girls will remember when you're extra nice to them Seth, whether dense guys like you realize it or not. And that might be just enough for some to develop 'emotions' towards those guys. I guess that applies to female pokemon as well."

"You know Seth," Alice started, "I've developed some 'emotions' for you and those blue eyes of yours."

"Uh..." Chapel and Chikorita's words wouldn't come out. While Mawile looked at Alice intensely.

"Do YOU have emotions for me?" Alice asked.

"I don't have emotions..." I answered flatly.

There was a brief pause, and could hear a faint giggle coming from Alice. "Well, do you at least think I'm pretty?" Her eyes were fluttering again.

My pause continued as I heard something in the distance, but what? Was it a pokemon? I was almost certain because there was another sound that came closer to us, the sound of rapidly flapping wings became more and more audible.

"Helloo?" Alice did not want her question to go unanswered. "Seth, do you think-"

"Shh!"

The pokemon was nearing the starting point, and I called for Mawile to get in her battle stance as I readied for battle.

Once past the trees, the unidentified yellow pokemon with green wings flew right past Chapel, and stopped right in front of Chikorita before coming Mawile's way.

"Mawile, Iron Head!" In an attempt to prevent the yellow pokemon from getting away, I commanded an Iron Head that would hopefully cause it to flinch in fear.

"Maw!" Mawile jumped right in front of the green pokemon and smirked as she sent it crashing down into the grass field using her second set of jaws.

"Hmmm." I was finally able to identify the green pokemon aas a Vibrava.

"It certainly looks like a bug," Chapel started," But looks can be deceiving, I see."

"Don't think about avoiding my question, Blue Eyes." Alice said. "It'll be waiting once you capture that thing."

"Vi..."brava." The wild pokemon attempted to get back up, however-

"Use Bite, and don't let go." I crossed my arms, expecting quick work to be made out of the wild pokemon.

"Wile," Mawile was able to grab a hold of Vibrava's tail using her second set of jaws.

"Va!" Vibrava was struggling to free it's tail, but to no avail.

"Now use back to back Power-Up Punches, and don't stop until it's down." I said calmly with much confidence.

"Wile..." Mawile moved the containing the struggling Vibrava right in front of her. Calm she was, as she stared at Vibrava for a few moments before readying Power-Up Punch to be used nonstop. "Mawile." Mawile's eyes narrowed as she quickly struck a struggling Vibrava with the first punch, halting the wild pokemon's struggling and raising Mawile's Power stat in the process. The second punch was just as long and dragged out, with Mawile's power being increased even further.

"Yes." Chapel said to herself. "Seth's victory is certain at this point. There's just no way Vibrava can escape Mawile's assault."

The Power-Up Punches eventually increased to normal pace, and Mawile certainly didn't stop until Vibrava was unconscious and injured. After realizing that Vibrava was in this condition, Mawile simply threw the pokemon to the side when told that she'd done enough damage.

"Mawile," she looked at me and smiled, prompting me to get out a regular pokeball because Vibrava wasn't a bug type.

"Pokeball, gra-" I was interrupted.

"Pokeball, go!" I looked back to see a Noah who ran up and threw a pokeball at the downed Vibrava.

"What?!" Chapel and I certainly didn't see THAT coming.

Once Noah's pokeball made contact with Vibrava, Vibrava was sucked in by a red arc of energy before the pokeball landed in the grass without any bounce or movement as the pokeball's center was simply blinking red before clicking shut, indicating that Vibrava was successfully captured.

We all just stood and watched as Noah approached the pokeball containing the Vibrava that should've been mine.

"Vibrava, is mine." Noah said as he picked up the pokeball.

"You cheater!" Alice yelled. "That was supposed to be Seth's capture!"

"Please allow Seth to answer me this," Noah looked at Alice, that at me. "Does an emotionless person like you even give a crap?"

"Well." I started. To be honest, no, I didn't give a crap. But what got my attention was why Vibrava would leave the forest.

"National Park's forest could've been Vibrava's home. But why would it be flying AWAY from it's home so fast? Could Vibrava have been fleeing from something?" Chapel finished.

"I heard the sound of something or someone briefly before the sound of Vibrava's approaching wings." I said.

"Me too," Alice added.

"Could it be-" Chapel was interrupted.

Someone else was approaching us...

"Zan..." Both Zangoose and Dustin had emerged from the forest. They both looked critically injured. But how? And why?

"Dustin?" Chapel questioned. "What happened to you?

Dustin gave no immediate reply as both he and Zangoose collapsed on the grass field, breathing heavily and struggling to remain conscious.

"Dustin!" Chapel and Chikorita rushed to Dustin's aid. Mawile and Alice both remained by me as we both slowly approached the downed duo. And Noah made his exit into the forest following no direct answer to his question.

While trying to aid Dustin and Zangoose, everyone besides me gasped once they had caught sight of the apparent heavy poison that had been inflicted on the two.

"Who did this to you?" Chapel asked.

"Er..." Dustin struggled to give a brief reply, cooghing heavily, "A-a pokem...on s-s-surrrou-nd'd by... a, dark a-aura."

"A dark aura?!" I said to myself, eyes widening.

"Dustin and Zangoose immmediately lost consciousness, as their poison had become too much for them.

"These two need some help!" Chapel said. "I'll stay here and call for medical care."

I had to piece it all together: A could have been fleeing in fear of a pokemon surrounded by a dark aura, and Vibrava tend to be a fairly mid to high level pokemon.

I believe a very powerful shadow pokemon could be near., a very powerful shadow pokemon that will soon be mine.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how do you like the return of a few rivals. I hope you like Lucy as well, because she WAS introduced in chapter 29. And with her abandoned Ninjask now traveling with Alhtaea, she's entering the Bug Catching Contest to have at least one pokemon on her team.**

** I've noticed the lack of shadow pokemon in this fic, and so I'm working of including more.**

**Anyways, please review, and stay tuned for next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44:Blood

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 44: There's Always Room to Improve(Blood)**

**Okay, so I said this story's rating would change eventually, and I think this chapter may be the one that changes it, if not certainly next chapter because I'm ahead right now and have the next two chapters ready to type. **

**So about the T rating: It's specifically just for these next two chapters simply because of the amount of blood in the descriptions this chapter, and a surprise next chapter that will probably go down as one of Virus Version's infamous moments. I do not write excessive cursing because then my story will lose the serious tone that's comes with it. In fact, after the Bug Catching Contest, I've decided to go generically light heart for the first few chapters after the contest, to try and drown out the violence that happens until then.**

**So please read and review**

**6 Years ago...**

**Location: Lily of the Valley Conference**

**Seth's POV**

"This journey." Zero sighed. "All those battle and adventures...And all that training for the Sinnoh League...Was it really all for nothing? How could I go out there and lose like THAT?

It was only Zero and I in an empty stadium. Rosen was back at the hotel, and Flora, Lilligant, and Roselia had all stayed in Sunnyshore. Sunset was upon us. And Zero once again wanted the day to be over following the total annihilation of his entire pokemon team at the hands Pokemon Trainer Diamond.

'Well, losing without defeating a single pokemon will do that to anybody." We were approached by a light brown haired woman wearing a pale blue dress and a long sleeved overshirt decorated with and orange ribbon.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Just call me Jasmine." The woman replied. She then turned to Zero, who was just staring into the distance. "Whatever happened before can't be helped now, for all that matters now is what you'll do from here on out."

Zero sighed as he looked at Jasmine.

"You may be strong now, but there's always room to improve." Jasmine's word stuck not just with Zero, but with me too. Those were the last words she said to Zero, for she was just passing by.

"So what'll you do when your journey's over?" I asked.

"No, my journey's just beginning." Zero replied. "But Seth..." his eyes narrowed. "This journey will be different. Once I leave home again, I won't come back until I find my father, until I get stronger as well."

"Will you tell MY father, Rosen?" I asked.

"Well...well to tell the truth, I don't think I can bring myself to tell him OR Mother. It would probably cause a rift between us as a family. So I decided that I would just leave without telling anybody, except you of course, Little Bro."

We all have our own ways to become stronger...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: National Park<strong>

**Chapel's POV**

Here at the Bug Catching Contest's starting point, trainers were quickly starting to gather with their captured bug pokemon. Hours had passed, and with sunset visible, the day was almost over. Dustin and Zangoose were both taken to the Pokemon Center to have human and pokemon doctors treat their respective poison. Because Seth had picked Mawile as his partner pokemon, Chikorita had spent the day with me at the starting point.

All this and still I can't help but wonder; who or what was responsible for the damage caused to Dustin and Zangoose? A dark aura? If Seth was planning on trying to catch what I believed to be a shadow pokemon, a lot more could be on the line that just a prize for a simple game called 'Catch the Pokemon'. These shadow pokemon will stop at nothing to go as far as to even kill whomever opposes them. I just hope Seth knows what he's getting himself into...

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

"Pokeball, grab it!" I said as I threw my Park Ball at a downed Yanmega.

Once the Park Ball made contact with Yanmega, Yanmega was forced inside by a red arc of energy as the Park Ball landed beside a fair sized tree. Moments of blinking from the Park Ball's center was followed by a click that indicated Yanmega had been captured.

Once again, Mawile was standing tall following a victory at the Bug Catching Contest as I walked passed her, approaching the Park Ball that contained my newly caught Yanmega.

"So will you keep THIS one?" Alice asked.

Alice and Mawile were my only company here in the forest. And I intended to answer Alice's question without directly addressing her when I picked up the Park Ball and immediately scanned Yanmega using my pokedex.

_Current moveset: Ancientpower..._

"That's all?" I questioned casually. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass on you."

I quickly tossed the Park Ball, which released a blue arc that freed Yanmega, indicating that Yanmega had been released back into the wild.

"So why go through the trouble of catching a pokemon you'll just release seconds later?" Alice asked. "I mean, that's the third pokemon you've released today."

"The experience Mawile gains defeating these wild pokemon is rewarding enough," I started as I began walking deeper into the forest ,"Besides, I'm only here to claim the big prize: whatever shadow pokemon lies in this forest."

Alice and Mawile both followed me.

"But you've been saying that all day. We've been out here for hours and haven't found one trace of what you believe to be a shadow pokemon. What IS a shadow pokemon anyway?"

"Why are you following me?" I asked annoyed. "You don't have to be here, you know."

"Well, YOU never answered my questioned." Alice replied. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Hmm." I looked around, noticing that barely any trainers were left compared to this morning, The trainers have probably captured their desired pokemon, and returned to the contest's staring point by now. I wouldn't be surprised if the contest's final judging was underway as we speak. But THAT was none of my concern.

With the sun setting, and the sky changing from blue to a red color, the forest was supposed to be getting darker over the next hour or so. But night time wasn't going to stop my search for the shadow pokemon.

"Um, Seth?" Alice called my name.

"Hm?" I answered as I turned around to see Alice holding out a small basket of fruit toward me. That basket was so small, it looked like it could conveniently fit in one's backpack. "Huh?"

"We've been out here all day." Alice started. "I know I don't have to follow you around, but I could imagine myself alone in a dark forest at night. My point is, I don't want to be left alone, and I'll folow you all night if I have to. And if that's the case, I certainly wouldn't want either of us to starve."

I stared at the basket nitently, realizing that I have not eaten all day.

"Come on, I know YOU'VE been out here without food all day too. The fruit could be ours to share for the night ahead," Alice explained. "But only if you tell me I'm pretty."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"First Nincada, then a Whirlipede, and now a Yanmega..." I stared at my three pokeballs containing pokemon that were all captured and immediately released by Zero's younger brother, Seth throughout the day. "Weak, but they'll do for now, especially when I'll need them to battle the big prize"

Of course, I had no idea what shadow pokemon lurked in the forest, and looking for it would only become more difficult with evening approaching.

But still, this was my big chance to climb up the rankings of Team Neo Snagem. I was already in line to become Commander 22's replacement following her defeat at the hands of Pokeball Expert Kurt back in Ilex Forest. And with a powerful shadow pokemon at my disposal, I would surely become the favorite.

I continued deep into the blackening woods, noticing the complete emptiness, lack of trainers, and even a lack of wild pokemon.

"Surely the Bug Catching Contest would've ended by now." I said to myself. "Not that it's any of my concern."

I could only assume that something was here, preventing the area's natural order due to it being near night time, and there being not even one nocturnal pokemon out and about right now.

"Well, the less pokemon I see, the closer I believe I'll be toward the shadow pokemon."

**Seth's POV**

"Come on Chapel, pick up!" I whispered to myself annoyed as I finished a strawberry that was given to be by Alice.

I was attempting to contact Chapel on my Pokegear, to see if she could obtain any information as to who or what exactly attacked Dustin and Zangoose earlier today, but no avail. My Pokegear w as out of range for any service.

I sighed heavily as I put my Pokegear away.

"Um Seth, maybe being 'out of range' means we've wandered too deep into the forest." Alice stayed close to me, as well as Mawile.

I didn't want to admit that Alice was right. The forest was dark and empty, we had no way to contact anyone, my Pokegear's map feature wasn't specific enough to point out our exact location, and it was becoming near impossible for me to navigate through the dark.

I stopped abruptly and paused before finally realizing "We're lost..." But that wasn't enough to keep me from searching.

"Seth, I think we should turn back." Alice said. "We don't know what lurks out here at night.'

"Maw Mawile." For once, Mawile actually agreed with Alice.

"You do what you want. I'm staying here to search." I asserted myself.

"But I'm scared." Alice grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but Alice was determined not to allow any separation.

Is THAT what it's like having THAT much emotion? Because I didn't know, I really couldn't judge Alice or ANYbody who would be creeped out by the ghastly setting. So I let her hold me tight as Mawile followed us with a nasty glared toward Alice.

* * *

><p>As we moved, I eventually caught sight of a red stain on the grass.<p>

"What IS that?" Alice asked.

Mawile slowly touched the stain using her maw, and was horrified by that red color that had rubbed off on her.

"Blood..." I muttered. "And it's still wet too."

Not too far ahead of the blood stain, we found another blood stain that was a bigger spread than the last.

"More blood?" I tried not to let it get to me, but to no avail. The more we moved, the more blood that was found around us, I spotted a crippled Pidgey with red stained feathers leaning up against a tree, but I still refused to pay any mind to the amount of red that just kept growing the more we moved, until we moved so deep that there was no more green as the grass now looked as if it was covered by a layer of bloody red.

"Sss..." something echoed...

The many deaths this blood came from...I began to wonder if my blood would soon join the layer that covered the grass. Will I live to see another day?

"Sss..."

"Mawile, stop it." I turned to Mawile, whom I believed was making that ghastly noise.

"Maw?" Mawile was confused.

"I don't think that's Mawile making that sound." Alice said as she looked at me.

"Sss." The sound was creeping closer and closer with each passing second. This had even got Mawile freaked out, and she braced herself as a reaction. We both braced ourselves for what could be a battle of everything to lose, and everything to gain. It was a matter of life or death, and I was willing to put my life on the line if it meant growing strong enough to defeat Neo Snagem.

"Show yourself!" I asserted my presence, ready for whatever was lurking to finally reveal itself.

"Sss." The sound was near, very near. But still no sign of whatever 'it' may be.

"That sound, it's frightening," Alice started, "But where is it coming from?"

"Aa-aann..." We heard a faint cry nearby, which I believed was the answer to Alice's question.

With Alice still holding my arm, and Mawile still following, I slowly made my way a few feet deeper into the wood, only to notice a pokemon lying against a nearby tree, covered in blood.

"Mawile!" Mawile rushed over to the downed pokemon, and gasped at what she saw up close, as did Alice.

It was a Zangoose...But this Zangoose was different from the one Dustin had earlier. This one had blood dripping all over. It was badly poison, and part of it's fur was ripped right off it's skin.

"Zan..."

"What happened to it?" Alice asked as she started shivering.

"Zan...goose." Zangoose had fallen over as it's eyes closed. Not even a subtle move was made after, giving me a perfect indication of what had happened-

"-Zangoose is dead..." I said.

"Sss..." My eyes widened, as I could now feel 'it' right by us. 'It' was just behind the tree Zangoose just passed away on.

I didn't want to show myself to 'it' because I didn't know what 'it' was. But I didn't have to, because it crept it's way passed the tree, and right in front of Alice and I.

"Oh...ah!" I didn't want Alice's loud reaction to provoke 'it', so I put a hand over her mouth for a moment and kept her from screaming.

I tried myself to keep calm, but when 'it' was finally in sight, I looked in it's eyes. When I looked in it's eyes, I saw...I saw the color of my own blood! In those eyes, I saw the deaths of both Alice and myself. Right then and there, I felt the return of a certain emotion. And emotion that expresses great desperation and weakness, an emotion I never wanted to feel again. This...this was fear, as I could now imagine being put into a state of eternal slumber once my head hit blood colored grass.

_"Gasp!" _I gasped as O backed myself and Alice away, while Mawile was paralyzed in fear and couldn't move away from the 'sleeping' Zangoose.

I wanted to run away from my fear, but I couldn't let that emotion get the best of me and risk Fear being released from my heart. So I tried to regain my focus, and broke eye contact with 'it'.

'It' was the shadow pokemon surrounded by a dark aura. This shadow pokemon was a black serpentine with blood colored eyes, and yellow hexagonal marking the ran from it's head, to it's blade-like tail.

"I-i-it's a S-S-Seviper." Alice was filled with just as much fear as I.

"But this one...I can feel it's thirst for blood...It's frightening. But-" My eyes narrowed as I tried to supress my fear with a desire to become stronger, but-

_"-Ah yes, I see it in your eyes. Rather than dreams and friendship, you thrive off of your own nightmare and hatred for THAT organization." _I remembered what Lucy said to me this morning. But will my nightmares actually make me stronger?

"Mawile, Iron Head!" My words came out, but Mawile was unable to move. She was paralyzed in fear, and tears went down her face as she stared at the Seviper with her eyes wide open. I guessed the fear was getting to her worse than me.

I looked at Alice only to see that she was crying as well, while shivering on top of that.

"Alice?" I questioned. "Alice!"

"Sss." Those eyes are...They're death itself. The Seviper slowly turned toward me with a sinister smirk.

I would have reached for Gible's or Elekid's pokeball, but that Seviper could have react immediately in a way that would probably end with my bare bone scattered around this blood bath of a black forest.

"At this point, I guess I'm on my own." My confidence level was at little or nothing, but I slowly transitioned to a defensive stance, readying for Seviper's assault.

"Sssaa!" The blood eyed serpentine lunged at me. It's gaping mouth was open too, revealing blood colored fangs.

My eyes shot wide open at the oncoming traffic. _Come on! I can't let my fear control me again! I've got to move!_

I was just able to duck, barely dodging the Seviper.

"Sssvipaa!" Seviper lunged at me one more time, this time using it's venomous tail glowing a purple aura.

"Poison Tail?" In my mind, I was beginning to panic, and couldn't find it in myself to dodge the black serpenting a second time.

"Ng..." Poison Tail struck me right in my stomach. I grabbed Seviper's tail, refusing to let go as I gasped for air. I then looked at Seviper, one of my two eyes wincing and saying, "You will be captured...by me..."

"Sss..." Seviper reacted by immediately trying to pull away to prepare for an attack, but my grip was fastened on it's tail, limiting it's movement as it struggled desperately to free itself.

If I could just hold on until Seviper's energy runs low...

"Saa!" It tried to wrap itself around me, but I quickly pressed my back against the tree that was behind me. The tree was just wide enough to keep the blood eyed snake's Wrap from working.

"Seth?" Alice questioned, while tears continued down her face. "You're not scared?"

"M...Mawile." I tried calling out to Mawile again, but it was no use. "Mawile!

"Sss..."

"Alice." I called out. "I need you to get Mawile."

The dark aura around Seviper was roaring. It was providing Seviper with energy... I knew I couldn't hold my grip forever, I just needed Mawile NOW.

"Alice!" I needed Alice to hurry up.

"Okay. Mawile!" Alice called out to the Deceiver Pokemon as she approached her. "Mawile.

"Maw?" As soon as Alice put a hand on Mawile's maw, Mawile looked as if she just snapped out of a hallucination or nightmare.

"You're back..." Alice started to wiper her tears away, as did Mawile.

"Mawile."

"Wile?" As soon as Mawile's eyes met the sight of Seviper and I, her eyes widened before narrowing as she prepared a Power-Up Punch without the need for any command.

"Se?" Seviper caught sight of a Mawile who started toward it with both hands glowing a brownish white aura. "Ssaaa!" Seviper tried desperately to slither away from Mawile's path, but it was no use, forI held it's tail for just long enough for Mawile to land two Power-Up Punches, sending Seviper eto the bloody grass ground briefly.

"Maw Mawile!" Mawile called out ot me.

"It's down! Quick, use a Pokeball!" Alice added.

"Right!" I complied and quickly took out a pokeball. "Pokeball, grab it!"

Seviper was down, and the pokeball was thrown. Everything was in line for me to make the capture...before-

"Yan!" the thrown pokeball was slapped onto the blood covered grass by a Yanmega.

"Yanmega?" Alice and I both questioned.

"Yes, I know. Ironic isn't it?" A voice said.

"Huh?" Alice, Mawile, and I looked around until we all spotted an approaching Lucy who accompanied the Yanmega.

"It's ironic how you never expect the defeat you'll soon suffer...at the hands of the very bug pokemon you rejected Seth. Know why?" Lucy asked.

I made no reply...

"Because you're not the only one after the big prize." Lucy said as Yanmegaheld Seviper down. "You know what they say: one person's trash is another person's treasure."

**To Be Continued...**

**So yes, capturing a shadow pokemon is basically whole new ballgame. Not much else to say other than stayed tuned for next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45:In the Presence Of A Predator

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 45**

**Location: National Park Forest**

**Seth's POV**

Pokeball, grab it!" I said as I threw the pokeball at a Seviper that was lying in this blood bath.

Seviper was down, and the pokeball was thrown. Everything was in line for me to make the capture...before-

"-Yan!" the thrown pokeball was slapped onto the blood covered grass by a Yanmega.

"Yanmega?" Alice and I both questioned.

"Yes, I know. Ironic, isn't it?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Alice, Mawile, and I all looked around until we spotted an approaching Lucy who accompanied the Yanmega.

"It's ironic how you don't expect to be defeated...by the same bug pokemon you rejected, Seth. Know why?"

I made no reply...

"Because you're not the only one after the big prize." Lucy answered as Seviper was now held down by Yanmega. "You know what they say: One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"I have no regrets." I said coldly. "Those bug types were a waste of my time at best."

"Now then." Lucy turned her attention to Yanmega and Seviper. "Yanmega, you can move out the way so I can capture our prize now, sweetie."

"Yan!" Yanmega cried as it followed Lucy's direct order.

"Kay," Lucy took out a pokeball, and stared at a downed Seviper who's eyes were closed. "You'll make a fine addition to my team-" Lucy lightly tapped the black serpentine with her pokeball, and Seviper was sucked in by a red arc of energy as a result. "-Especially when I'm promoted to the 'new' Commander 22."

Lucy never let go of the pokeball as it simply blinked red in the center.

"Is this it?" Alice questioned.

So I guess this is how today ends. At least, that's what I thought before Seviper came back outside of the pokeball, indicating that Seviper was NOT captured by Lucy.

"Sss'vipa!" Seviper charged straight toward Lucy with a Poison Tail.

Lucy herself stared into the blood colored eyes of Seviper for the first time, and flinched in fear as she screamed.

"Yan!"

"Huh?"

Lucy looked as if she knew her end was coming. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, even after the black serpentine was intercepted by Lucy's Yanmega, or should I say MY Yanmega that I released earlier.

"Paa!" Seviper had launched a stream of flame at the Yanmega, who swiftly dodged the attack.

Multiple Flamethrowers were launched at Yanmega, while Yanmega continued to dodge consistently.

"Why doesn't she call an attack" Alice asked as she, Mawile, and I all looked at a Lucy who fell victim to a paralysis caused by her own fear.

"Blood...Blood...Blood..." Lucy winced as she put both her hands on her head. "I see blood everywhere...when I loook into it's eyes...I see...I see death...my own death...That thing, it IS death!"

"Yan!" Our attention away from Lucy and back on Seviper, Yanmega was finally struck by Flamethrower, and was grounded upon the massive impact.

"Sss..." Seviper's shroud of darkness started to grow, as it slowly slithered toward the downed Yanmega. As it closed in on a downed Yanmega-

My eyes shot wide open. Mawile and Alice both turned their backs and covered their eyes. The sight was horrific, yet desensitizing at the same time. More blood was added to the blood bath. I called it: Raining blood. A drop made it's way toward my face, and I wiped it away with one finger only to stare at the finger that was a now a shade redder.

_One must never keep their head away in the presence of their predator, or else they'll suffer the same fate as Yanmega just did-_

"-Where predators keep their prey..." I clenched my fist ,"In their stomach."

Yanmega...

Seviper then returned it's attention toward me, giving me what a man name Professor Oak described as a 'You're next' look.

We were all back where we started: paralyzed in fear, as we stared death right in the face.

"Mawile..." I tried to capture Mawile's attention again, but it didn't work this time. I guessed we were all mentally scarred for life, from the image of Seviper devouring it's 'meal' just now.

I'm next...was this really how I would die? I wasn't able to stop Neo Snagem, or my brother, or Atticus...I've journeyed all over in search of a heart that I've realized I didn't even want in the first place. I never defeated Noah in a pokemon battle. And worst of all, I'll forever be a forgotten martyr, although it was nobody's fault but my own that we were all in this situation.

Fear...what more could I do without it?

...Wait a minute, Fear!

Whatever happened in the past, stays in the past. But sometimes the past is the key to unlock tommorow, which is why I'm now returning to an old memory within my heart...

**Location: Seth's Heart**

Fear...Fear...All I look for right now, is who I've kept sealed within my heart for a while now.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Traveling through the broken shards that were my heart, was Rose, and Missingno as well.

My heart was just as empty as ever, only now there was a single white staircase that went nowhere, but down.

"If I die now, my journey, my life...They would have questions that remain unanswered forever." I replied.

"What kind of questions?" Missingno asked.

"Does my power really come from nightmares and hatred?" Those words Lucy said to me...those words stuck with me. "If so, where can I find more nightmares? More hatred? I need Fear."

"Brother..."

"Fear's power is my only option at this point." I started down the descending stairs. "I must live later, rather than now if I ever want todestroy Neo Snagem."

"Be careful" Rose said.

As the three of us continued down the stairs, we stumbled upon a broken memory. THIS memory was recent though.

I immediately recognized where I was upon my entrance into this particular memory: It was where I first met Fear.

Rose and Missingno were both still floating, while I settled onto an invisible platform, observing a Fear who was also watching our previous battle from afar.

"Remember?" Missingno asked.

"You saved Yumi from the very dark aura that found it's way inside you. When Fennekin evolved, your fear of fire had overtaken you. Putting the dark aura together with your overwhelming created Fear as a result(Chapters 24 & 25)." Rose explained.

"And I've somehow a chance to finally escape this empty heart of yours that I've been forced to call home." We were all approached by Fear.

"If you think of it that way, then yes." I replied.

"You know, there really is no reason for me to decline your offer, but I'll let you know what will happen once I'm freed." Those purple eys of Fear's began to glow with power. "Trying to fight you would be rather pointless, for I know I'd be defeated once more. But when I'm free, I will be free to take and release control over your body, and in exchange you with gain control of all my powers. Do you accept?"

Rose and Missingno both looked at me, awaiting my reply.

"I accept this contract." I answered while nodding my head with a hint of hesitation.

And so here it is. My quest for power has taken a huge step forward, while it may have taken a step back at the same time.

"You've made a wise decision," Fear said. It was like looking at a mirror whenever I saw him, except Fear would actually give a psychotic smirk every once in awhile. "And so our exchange will now begin!"

That dark aura...it made it's way toward me, and I could feel the dark power surging within me. I looked at Fear, and at myself at the same time. My right eye turned a mysterious purple color, and I could feel the minds of Fear and myself becoming one. Fear had gained control, but he wasn't in COMPLETE control. In a way, I had become fear itself, as I had finally unlocked from inside, an incarnation of pure evil.

**Seth's/Fear's POV**

Seth and Fear were now one mind, and when I came to, I saw a black serpentine surrounded by a dark aura, it's stance on murky, blood covered grass.

"Aah yes, a shadow pokemon, I see." Isaid as I gave a fiendish smirk. "I might as well pick up where I left off with you. Now allow me to demonstrate to you what true darkness REALLY is."

"Sss!" The darkness shrouded Seviper lunged at me.

I looked into the snake's blood colored eyes, and couldn't help but chuckle as I quickly ducked and seized control of it's body using telekinesis. Seviper was now surrounded by MY dark aura.

"Maw?" Mawile cried.

"Seth?" Alice questioned. "Is that YOU controlling that- that..."She couldn't finish her question.

"Seth? No." I answered. "Seth and Fear are now one. They are me. As for my name, the only mix I can think of for Seth and Fear is Seifer. Ah yes, my name is Seifer." **(This seriously was the only name I could find. Kingdom Hearts and FFIX have nothing to do with my decision).**

"Seifer?" Alice said confused.

"Connections and memories, everything that Seth and Fear once called their own...they're mine now."

Without word, I rushed the dark aura to Seviper's neck, and proceeded to choke the serpentine without mercy.

Lucy gasped as she finally broke from her paralysis caused by her own fear, and caught sight of the violent choking. "What the?"

"So you're finally awake." I said. "Just so you know, after I'm done with Seviper, YOU'RE next!" I smirked fiendishly.

I returned my attention toward the Seviper crying out in pain, as it remained in mid air being choked.

"S...sss..ng.."

"In the presence of my predator...I have become the predator itself. As for you-" My eyes narrowed. "Those who kill should always prepared to be killed." The dark aura raged as the black serpentine was starting to fade. "But-"

I released Seviper from the dark aura's hold and took out a pokeball, ready for capture.

"-But I still intend on capturing you..." I said as I lightly tapped Seviper with the pokeball, which released a red arc of energy forcing the black serpentine in as I held the blinking pokeball in my hand.

Why I didn't kill Seviper? While Fear simply wants Seviper to suffer, he wasn't in complete control of the Seth that still wanted to capture Seviper. I guess my personality is just split between the two. And right now, I believe Seth's wish is to regain initial control, so it shall be...

...

**Seth's POV**

Even though I've freed Fear from his prison, my control is still stronger than his. Have I really learned to control him AND myself as we speak?

"-Yes, yes I have." I said to myself.

And now Seifer, the combination of Fear and I, will only come and go at my command- the command of a now permanant incarnation of pure evil.

Once the pokeball I was holding clicked shut, Mawile, Alice, and I all let out a sigh of relief. I looked back to see that Lucy made her escape, but that was all forgotten once Mawile and Alice both dragged me down on some nearby fresh green grass to tackle me into a hug.

"Get off me!" I said annoyed.

"We're alive!" Alice said while still hugging. "We didn't die!"

Mawile was still shivering, but that didn't stop her from burying her face in my chest. "Mawile."

After the pointless affection, we all leaned against the biggest tree we could find.

"Now what?" Alice asked. "We're still lost, aren't we?"

"We'll camp out here for the night." I replied. "It'll be easier to navigate when moring arrives."

"Aaaww!" Mawile made quite a long yawn while stretching her arm as she then leaned against me, falling asleep almost right away.

If only it were THIS quiet earlier today...

I had captured Seviper, but at the same time I questioned whether I could control this killer as I stared at the shadow pokemon's pokeball.

With my mind becoming one with Fear's, not only did I gain control of his powers, but I also regained a few memories that I have lost. I've JUST remembered that I had captured a Murkrow at the beginning of my journey (Chapter 5), I met a girl named Althaea whom is traveling to Goldenrod City right now, and I defeated a Pidgeot in the process of obtaining a Zephyr Badge from Falkner in Violet City. At one time, I tried to kill a man I simply called Commander 21 using Mawile (Chapter 19), and I remember encountering a few commanders such as 24 and 10, and I promised myself that I would defeat them in the future.

The regaining of my memories from the early parts of my journey only slowed my drift into a deep sleep. But I eventually dozed off...

...

This is a dream, or is it?

**Location: Seth's Heart**

While still empty, it felt as though my heart's connections with everyone was restored. Yumi, Chikorita, Volkner, Flint...I despised this feeling, because what were also restored were my broken connections with Zero, Atticus, and that orange dragon, Charizard. I started to wonder where in the world my father Rosen was. It's been six years since I last saw him. I also wondered why my mother Flora married Atticus again, and why Atticus had left me behind to die five years ago. Who was Rui? And what did finding Missingno have to do with her?

Fear and I were the same person now, and was now tamed as long as he rested within my heart. Rose and I were just finishing our conversation that shifted our attention away from Wes, as far as searching for our true enemy was concerned.

"-Rui was the girl in the 'Utopia' dream I had a little while back(Chapter 26)." I started.

"If we return to that Utopia dream, maybe Rui will finally give us an answer." Rose finished.

"But how do we return to Utopia?" I asked.

"I would have expected YOU of all people to know the answer to that, Brother." Rose replied. "The answer is simple: We just have to dream about it. The problem is, how and when the dream will come."

"I guess only time will tell." I said as I closed my eyes.

"I too believe so," My sister said in agreement.

Rose and I spent the rest of the night in my heart just drifting away...The dream was rather forgettable as far as 'dreams' were concerned, and I soon whited out...

When I came to...I was on a bed in what looked to be a Pokemon Center?

"Huh?" I said confused. "How'd I get here? Was it all a dream?"

"So you're finally up..." A voice whispered to me.

I attempted to get out of bed to get a glimpse at where the voice was coming from. "Er..." But I fell back down immediately after feeling a very sharp pain from my abdomen. I grabbed my abdomen and winced in pain before looking to see Alice staring at me from the bed that rested right across the room.

"You..." I looked at Alice confused. "How'd we get here, and out of the forest?" And where's Mawile?"

"I'm not sure." Alice replied.

"Ursaring, Chikorita, and I went to search for you three early this morning." The room door was already open, and Chapel had entered the room, along with a Chikorita who immediately hopped on my bed to greet me.

"Chico!"

I didn't even bother asking how Chapel was able to find us because I knew she used my memories to guide her through the forest, liking using an instant replay over and over again.

"Mawile's being treated by Nurse Joy. All she needs is probably some rest at this point. I believe you do too, Seth." Chapel looked at me, noticing the apparent lingering pain coming from my abdoment. "That Poison Tail dealt more damage to you than you think."

"We can leave first thing tomorrow morning." I suggested.

"Sure." Chapel said with a smile as she then turned to Alice, who was apparently staring into my eyes before being addressed. "And what about you?"

"Well, I WAS planning on leaving later on, but I'm REALLY tired from last night." Alice replied. "My next contest in Mahogony Town won't be for quite some time though."

"I see." Chapel said as she turned around and started out of the room. "Well, I'll leave you two alone and let you get some rest now." The door was closed, and the room was quiet...Before Alice suddenly approached Chikorita and I.

"I should tell everyone how nice you were to me. Especially that lowly peasant, Yumi. She'll be extremely jealous." Alice gave a haughty smile as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?"

"You DID say I was pretty, after all (Chapter 44)." Alice fluttered her eyelashes. "And I got to spend some time alone with you. Protecting a lady who didn't want to be left alone in the dark forest-" Alice continued rambling as Chikorita and I simply looked at each other before I subtly drifted back into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, as far as the story is concerned, this may very well be the most significant chapter so far. **

**Seth+Fear=Seifer, Seth's new alias with his shadow powers unlocked, though his only revealed power is telekinesis.**

**And yes, what Seviper did to Yanmega is alone enough to change this story's rating. But it won't always be like this because I will actually warn you guys when a chapter has some disturbing action, like this one.**

**So please stay tuned for a generically light hearted Chapter 46, that will feature major canon characters.**


	46. Chapter 46:Opposite Ends Of the Spectrum

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 46: Opposite Ends of the Spectrum**

**Location: Bonitaville Pokemon Center**

Another day in the life of a Pokemon Idol, also know as me!. Everyday, I spend under the lights and camera that follow my action.

I often get the question 'what's next for you now that you've reached the top'? Well, that question had inspired me to venture elsewhere in pop culture. That 'elsewhere' was the journey of a Pokemon Coordinator. Last year, I had climbed my way to the top as a Pokemon Coordinator, and won the Grand Festival for the second time in five years. Today, I must defend my title of Top Coordinator when I compete in my first contest since winning the Grand Festival.

Already out of bed and ready, I took one last look in the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary here. I mean, EVERYBODY knows me just by looking at my signature blue hair.

...

Following my exit from the Pokemon Center, I was immediately greeted by a couple of passerbies. Looking up, the sky was partly cloudy, but the sun was as bright as ever. THIS was just me living the happy life I only dreamed of years ago.

"Oh look," Another passerby pointed toward me, "It's her!"

"Oh my gosh!" As usual, I was beginning to attract a sea of attention without even trying. I guess that's what comes with being famous.

"You're entering the contest here in Bonitaville, right?"

"Can I have your autograph please?"

"Okay, okay. One at a time please." I took a step back and put my hands in front of me, trying to calm the crowd.

After I finished answering everybody's questions, I headed straight for Contest Hall to register for Bonitaville's Pokemon Contest being held this evening.

**Location: Contest Hall**

"It's been an honor getting to meet you, and I'll be rooting for you tonight!" Even Contest Hall's receptionist knew very well who I was, and couldn't keep her excitement.

Following my registration, I turned around to start outside, only to realize I had been approached by a Meganium. But this Meganium...I knew this one all too well.

"Meeeii!" Meganium smile as I believed HE remembered who I was as well.

"Oh! Long time no see Meganium! Oh you're just as sweet as ever!" I hugged Meganium affectionately before suddenly realizing- "-If YOU'RE here, then where's-"

"-I'm right here!" an excited voice said.

"Oh, hey-yy..." I was approached by a Vincent...wearing a cape? "You DO know I'm over the whole cape thing, right?"

"Um, well." Vincent immediately removed his cape a gave me a smile while letting out a slight laugh. "Of course I knew that. Hehe."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just passing through here on my second journey through Johto." Vincent replied as he crossed his arms.

"Why Johto again?" I questioned.

"I'm still no match for Jimmy. Now that he's Champion, I'll need to train extra hard if I want to take that title from him." Vincent replied as he put his hands behind his head while asking, "By the way, don't you think it's weird how Jimmy 'technically' isn't Jimmy anymore?"

"The players just keep changing his name whenever her starts a new journey." I replied. "I mean Ethan's okay, but I still think 'Jimmy' is better."

"Well, I digress now." Vincent started outside, gesturing Meganium and I to follow as he said, "It's been too long, Marina. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Well it WAS nice to meet up with someone I actually knew. Very refreshing from the endless sea of fans I DON'T know.

"We sure do." I replied with a smile as Meganium and I followed.

...

"Sni Snivy..."

As soon as Vincent, Meganium, and I were outside, we came upon a scene of a Snivy with it's arms crossed and head turned away from it's trainer/

"You know, you're really a stuck up snob!" Snivy's long black haired, aqua blue-banged trainer was annoyed. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"It's because you're a sore loser." She was addressed by what appeared to be just a passerby little boy.

The little boy was accompanied by a girl who appeared to be about eleven years old. They shared laughs upon hearing the boy's reply to Snivy's trainer.

The blue banged girl sighed as she looked at the ground, while the Snivy let out a few laughs as well with a haughty smile on it's face.

"...Won't anyone give me a chance?" The girl whispered to herself.

This girl...I've seen her somewhere before, but where? Sure the little boy was making fun of her, but 'sore loser' was an actual nickname given to the her. I don't remember her real name, but I remember that she was a Coordinator. She was the laughingstcok of the Pokemon Contest world at that. Out of pity, I actually walked past the Snivy and approached the girl, without athought as to if Vincent or Meganium followed.

"Don't let these people get you down." I said.

"Huh?" When her eyes met with mine, a generically familiar reaction was shown toward the celebrity in me. "You're Pokemon Idol Marina! I saw you on television the day before I started my journey. It was the Grand Festival, and you became Top Coordinator for the second time in five years."

"Yup, that's me!" I winked at the girl.

"Um, Marina?" I was followed by Vincent and Meganium, who were close behind. "Hey, I know you." Vincent said as he faced the girl. "Everyone calls you a sore loser."

The girl sighed as she returned her gaze toward the ground.

"Oh, I apologize. I wasn't rying to offend you, honest. Vincent bowed his head. "So what IS your name?"

Looking at Vincent and I with a fake smile on her face, "My name is Yumi... And I'm on my own journey to become Top Coordinator. I WAS just passing through on my way to Ecruteak to reunite with my friends until I found out there was a Pokemon Contest here in Bonitaville tonight."

"Tonight, you say," I smiled. "Well I'm glad to meet my competition beforehand, if that's the case."

"C-competition?" Yumi questioned.

**Yumi's POV**

Competition?

"Competition?" Another passerby couldn't help but add more 'commentary' to my current situation. "What competition? You and Marina are total opposites when it comes to Pokemon Contests."

"Shut up!" I was annoyed at the brown haired, passerby teenage boy.

"What? I'm just being honest." The boy started. "I mean, a two time champion versus a sore loser who probably hasn't even won her first contest yet? We all know you won't choke this time because the whole thing will be over before it starts."

Rather than performing my usual routine of mouthing off, I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since I encountered 03 in Greenfield, I've learned a lot about myself that even I didn't know about. Like how I should never give up on my friends, and how I shouldn't let people like Alice or this passerby discourage me with words.

"You know..." I opened my eyes and looked at the passerby with much confidence in what I had to say. "Maybe you should wait until AFTER tonight's contest to judge me. I'll admit it: I WAS a sore loser and I WAS choker, but things have changed since then. One thing's for sure, I don't have to listen to a 'waste of time' like you underestimate a person you don't even know."

I was calm and sure for the first time in my life, and actually attracted some distant attention from people passing by.

"My words exactly." Marina added as she and her company nodded in agreement. Snivy turned around and stared at me intently.

"Well if you really want to ignore the-" The passerby stopped as I just turned away with my arms crossed.

"I have nothing to lose, but everything to gain." I smiled as I walked away from the passerby.

"Um, well..." The passerby was out of words to fire at me, and I could hear some people quietly laughing at his embarrassment.

Hmph...

...

Away from Contest Hall, I settled on a bench at a local park in Bonitaville, holding a strawberry ice cream cone in my hand.

"Yumi!"

"Huh?" Taking a break from eating my ice cream, I saw Marina, Meganium, Snivy, and her light brown haired friend catching up to me.

"Snivy..." As soon as Snivy approached me, he used his Vine Whip to grab the ice cream cone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I snapped at Snivy, who took a huge bite out of the cone, which confuses me because Snivy can't even use the move Bite.

"Sni!" Snivy gave me a bright smile.

"Huh? You never smile at me like that..."

"That's because you've probably never asserted yourself the way you did back there.

I looked at Marina confused.

"I would venture to guess that Snivy doesn't accept anything less than a quality, confident human to be it's trainer. I mean, you went from shamelessly begging Snivy just to do what you say, to gaining a sense of dignity against that passerby. Royal pokemon such as Snivy DO tend to settle for nothing less than the highest quality," Marina was certainly able to drag out her 'inner queen' while saying that last sentence.

"The why'd Snivy take my ice cream? I asked.

"Oh that?" Marina started. "Snivy's probably just hungry."

Assert myself, eh? In an attempt to assert myself, I approached Snivy with much confidence and poise and said "Listen, you spoiled snob, you're entering tonight's Pokemon Contest whether you like it or not, you hear?!"

Snivy simply rolled it's eyes, but no worry.

"Oh, so you DO want us to return to Olivine. And you DON'T want to see Chikorita again." Snivy's eyes shot wide open. He immediately dropped the ice cream and ran over to hug my leg, begging me to change my mind. I WAS well aware of Snivy trying to get attached with Chikorita in Bloomingvale(Chapter 31), although the two never really had a chance to get to know each other.

"Sni! Snivy Snivy!"

"Now, will you enter tonight's contest?"

"Vy!" Snivy nodded as he buried his face in my leg.

"Now that's more like it." With a haughty smile, I hel my chin up high and put my hands on my hips.

I think I may have finally gotten Snivy to listen to me...

And so I spent the rest of the day at the center of town with Marina, Meganium, and that boy named Vincent, while training A Snivy a planned on using in the battle round...if I make it that far. Thankfully, I'll be going with Umbreon in the performance round. I had a routine that Umbreon and I never had the chance to showcase back in Bloomingvale, and I thought now was as good as ever for public display.

**Later that evening...**

**Location: Contest Hall**

Inside Contest Hall, I got the very stares from other people that I had been expecting all day. Despite standing up for myself earlier today, I still felt embarrassed by the giggles I could hear being held back, and the whispers of 'choker' and 'loser' in the background. I then locked my eyes on the floor and kept it that way, avoiding eyes contact with anyone until I made my way toward the dressing room.

While I was getting changed into my contest clothes, I could hear the contest's mater of ceremonies from a nearby, high volume television.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure most of you already know who I am, but if not, my name is Lillian Meridian and I'll be the MC of Bonitaville's contest of Pokemon," Lillian introduced herself with her unique enthusiasm. "Now before I introduce you all to our judges, I would like for all of you to give a round of applause to a very special participant tonight. Competing for the first time since becoming Top Coordinator for the second time in five years, we have our defending Champion: Pokemon Idol, Marina!"

That crowd...Once I believed Marina appeared on stage, that crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow. She was, without a doubt, the favorite in this nationally televised contest. While everybody else, including myself, were just there to serve as lowly background character. Do the rest of us even stand a chance against Marina?

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I believed Marina was bowing her head as received a monster amount of applause.

"She's so pretty." I heard a guy say.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be her for a day," I heard a girl say.

After I was done with my preparations, I looked in the mirror to see my long black hair now wavy, and my two aqua bangs were now combed into one bang that covered my left eye. I wore purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. My clothes included a powder blue dress with a black skirt, black heels, and long white gloves.

As soon as I exited the dressing room, the introductions on the television were finished, and I was immediately greeted by Vincent and Megainum.

"Yumi-" Vincent looked at me, stopping in his tracks. "Y-you look..."

"Vincent here thinks you look very lovely." We were approached by a Marina wearing a white short skirted dress, black legging and gloves, and black tennis shoes, she even had her hat removed.

Vincent's face went red. "T-that's not true." Vincent's face turned even redder when he got a glimpse of Marina's face. "Marina..."

I stared at Vincent, as did a smiling Meganium. and I couldn't help but put my hands on my hips and say, "If only I could get Seth to blush like that...Oh well." I simply shrugged off what I was thinking about out loud.

"Okay, they're about to announce the order or the performances." One of the fellow coordinator's announced.

Marina and I looked at each other before turning our attention toward the television screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the order in which tonight's coordinators are performing will now be displayed!" Lillian said before the screen displayed sixteen faces.

"I'm last?" Marina questioned as she found her own picture almost immediately.

"They WOULD save the best for last." Vincent added.

"Meeii!" Meganium cried in agreement.

"Hmm, then where am I-..." I stopped as I suddenly became nervous, "I'm first up..."

"Oh look," A female coordinator started ,"The sore loser's in this contest."

"She doesn't stand a chance. Not with Top Coordinator Marina competing. I heard the sore loser's never even won a ribbon."

Before I could speak up, Marina put on an annoyed expression as she spoke. "What good are you guys to-"

"Marina!" I called as she turned toward me. "I don't need you to fight my battle. Please just let me go out ther and prove everyone wrong myself."

"Yumi..."

"When I first started my journey, I was overconfident, and arrogant, and I never really backed up my words. I wanted to be just like you in the beginning, Marina. I called myself a 'Princess of Pokemon' who wanted to be nothing mire than a celebrity or and idol. But things have changed since then. "I clenched my fist as I gave Marina a determined look. "Marina, you are amy idol, but I will defeat you tonight!"

Without staying to hear any backlash from my competition, I quickly started toward the stage.

In the hallway was quite empty, only because Seth was here to personally escort me this time(Chapter 13).

I looked at the ground one more time and thought about what I said to Marina.

"But CAN I defeat her?"

I was the ultimate underdog. And it was the winless rookie in me versus the two time champion veteran in Marina. With everyone cheering for Marina, the world was my enemy, and I had to prove everyone wrong about TONIGHT.

"Althaea,,,Seth...I hope you're both watching." I said to myself. "Oh, and Alice too. She'll be extremely jealous when she sees me upset the champion." I grinned at the thought a speechless Alice's jaw dropping.

Taking center stage, it was now my time to shine...

**To Be Continued...**

**So like I said: A generically light hearted chapter to drown out the cannibalism that happened last chapter. Yumi STILL has to keep up appearances so that you guys don't forget about her, and Marina and Vincent won't be minor characters, they'll have PLANTY of recurring appearances to serve as friendly rivals for Seth, Yumi, and other characters from this chapter onward. I'm still debating on whether Ethan will make any appearance at all, it just depends on how necessary he could be to the story, orfar people like Vincent go, since Vincent has stated that he considers Ethan a rival. And I've been planning to put ALOT more canon characters in this story, but I do like to surprise you guys so I won't tell who will be featured...yet. But they won't all be Johto characters, I have minor Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova trainers already mapped out as well. So please review and stayed tuned for next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47: Ultimate Underdog

**Pokemon Virus Version Chatper 47: Ultimate Underdog**

**Flashback**

**6 years ago...**

It was the beginning of the end for our family once Zero returned home from his second pokemon journey...Accompanied by Atticus, the father of Zero.

We were all in the beach side villa in Sunnyshore, and formalities were cut short when Atticus met me for the very first time.

"So this 'Seth' kid is your younger brother." Atticus looked at me with much disgust. "So that must mean..."

"Seth," My mother, Flora, was making her way into the living room, "Who are you talkin-" She froze as soon as she made direct eye contact with Atticus, as did a Lilligant who followed Flora into the room. "A-Atticus? B-but how? How long has it been? I thought you were..."

This was the first time I've seen my mother express much of any emotion at all.

"Flora...You married again?" Atticus asked concerned.

"You had been missing for ten years...Where have you been?" Flora asked.

"Ten years?" I questioned.

"My memories of the past ten years are very foggy. It's as if the last decade has covered up my mind in a shadowy mist. I can't remember anything..." Atticus then looked back at me, as I gave him my usual indiferent expression. "A new son, a new 'hot shot' husband, and a new mansion-like house...Flora, if you had the chance, would you throw away these things that are now in your house, and return to living yesterday with me?" Atticus held out his hand to Flora while fully aware that Rosen, Zero, and I were watching.

But without hesitation, Flora quickly replied. "No..." Her expression became just as indifferent as mine.

"Get out, now!" Rosen approached Atticus and asserted that he was not welcome here.

"But Rosen-" Zero was clearly upset at Rosen, but was surprised when Atticus decided to comply without argument.

Atticus was approaching the door, but before he'd make his assumed 'exit' from Flora's life, he had one last thing to say. "This family..." Atticus stared at the ground and smiled. "You all...You haven't heard the last of me."

**End Flashback**

**Seth's POV**

Slowly but surely, the memories within the heart that now belongs to Chapel are becoming more and more clear as time passes...

I was just outside of National Park's Pokemon Center, getting ready to depart. The sunset sky was a golden orange color. Chikorita was in my arms, Mawile was returned to her pokeball for the time being, and Rose was floating right next to me as I walked.

"What is on your mind, Brother?" Rose asked. "You seem like you are focusing on something."

"It's nothing." I replied flatly.

"Seth, Rose!"

"Huh?" Rose and I both turned around to see Chapel catching up to us.

When Chapel stopped in front of us, she was panting as her hands were on her knees,

"What is it, Chapel?" Rose asked.

"It's Yumi." Chapel replied. "She's on television."

"What of it?" I asked in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, come on!" Chapel grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to Nation Park's Pokemon Center

**...**

By the time we arrived, it was an early evening time. Rose dissolve back into my heart as she still continues to hide herself from society.

So Chapel, Chikorita, and I sat in the Pokemon Center's lounge, where few other trainers were passing by. We all turned our attention to the lounge's television that was showing a nationally televised Pokemon Contest being held in a city called Bonitaville.

Yumi had just finished her routine with...

"An Umbreon?" I asked calmly.

"No way, Eevee evolved?!" Chapel questioned.

"Chi?"

"Who would've though she'd get an Umbreon of all Pokemon?" Chapel started, "I mean, she sleeps from night until morning and then some."

"Yumi and Umbreon have executed a very solid performance to start tonight's contest. But will it be enough to move on to the main event? Stay tuned to find out!" Lillian Meridian announced .

...

**Location: Bonitaville's Contest Hall**

**Yumi's POV**

"Oooh Umbreon, you just make me want to hug you right now!" I couldn't help but express how proud I was of both Umbreon and myself as I tackled Umbreon into a hug as soon as we were offstage.

"Ooon!" Umbreon tried to escape my grasp to no avail.

"Okay," I said as I let go of Umbreon, "All I've got to do is keep the momentum on my side. I know we're the underdogs, but I think we actually stand a chance now."

I haven't had this amount of confidence since before Marion City. And it was up to me to carry that confidence eon to the battle round, because I think that I can really go all the way and win it all this time.

...

Enterring backstage once again, Umbreon and I continued to receive stare from our competition. But this time, nobody was mocking me, the just continued to stare at the 'opening act' in the two of us as subtle whispers could be heard.

"Not bad..." One brown haired girl whispered.

"It's still too early to predict how she'll do."

"Defeating her will be harder than I thought."

"I couldn't help but smile as I asked "What? No more laughs?"

"Oh Yumi!" I was greeted by Marina, Vincent, and Meganium. "That was Incredible!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you went all the way to win the whole thing." Vincent added. "Of course, you'd have to beat my girlfriend first."

"Girlfriend?" Marina said confused. "Not even in your dreams, Vincent. We're just too good of friends for THAT to happen."

Vincent just sighed and gave Marina a 'fine, then I'll just try harder' look before everyone's attention returned to the television screen, where the commercial break was over and Lillian Meridian was ready to continue.

"Alright Pokemon Fans, I welcome you back to Bonitaville's Pokemon Contest, where moments ago we were treat to Yumi and Umbreon's Moonlight themed performance that served as our opening act, and where we will see defending Top Coordinator Marina in her first contest since winning last year's Grand Festival. But before Marina's season debut, tonight's other contenders will be fighting for at least one of only two spots in the battle round."

Everyone, including me, gasped at those last words.

"Only two spots?"

We all gave each other determined looks as the competition had just become stiff all of a sudden. But of course, I had already performed, so I didn't have the amount of pressure the others had.

"Yumi?" Marina called.

"Yes?" I replied.

Marina gave me a long, solidified stare before smiling at me once more. "The two of us will battle in the finals."

"Huh?" Vincent said confused. "Are you sure the both of you will even make it that far? I mean, we're talking about only two of sixteen trainers."

I wanted to believe Marina, but Vincent's words seemed more realistic. Well you never know, Vincent never actually disagreed with Marina, he just gave her a question mark that would be answered in the hours to come...

**2 hours later...**

Snivy was outside of his pokeball as I prepared him for what could be a battle round berth for me. And while rehearsing, we also kept our eyes glued to the television screen. Throughout the night, I could actually tell who were contenders and who were pretenders based on their performances. Some 'pretenders' were actual coordinators, but other I could guess were just casuals participating for fun. The locals had more specific introductions, and many cheers from the crowd as basically 'the home teams', but sadly most of the locals were casual. And even THEY didn't get as much applause as-

"Yes folks," Lillian started, "The moment you've all been waiting for, We dive you: Two time Grand Festival winner, Marina!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!"

"WE LOVE YOU, MARINA!"

Everyone, from the people inside Contest Hall, to the people watching from home, were probably on the edge of their seats, Even here, some of the other participating coordinators were cheering for her, and even hoping she's have a 'reserved seat' waiting for her in the battle round. She was the very definition of a 'Pokemon Idol'.

"Alright, Here it goes!" Marina grabbed her Ball Capsule covered Pokeball and tossed it as she said, "Little Miss, it's time to take stage!"

But rather than Little Miss appearing, a giant cloud of smoke appeared from the Ball Capsule, surrounding the entire stage, similar to what Pheobe and Missy did in Marion City.

"Show them what you're made of. Use Psychic!"

Before we could lay our eyes on Little Miss, the black smoke was surrounded by a blue aura and rushed to center stage, forming a floating, rotating sphere. But what was she doing exactly?

"Alright, let's try Mean Look!" Marina commanded.

Her next move...it was incredible.

"The way Little Miss is combining Psychic and Mean Look is scary..." Lillian, along with everybody in attendance, were frightened by the living monster-like head and ghastly expression created by Psychic and Mean Look. "Now, Perish Song!"

The smoke-made monster opened it's gaping mouth and let out a disturbing shriek, as well as musical notes each surrounded by a red aura.

"Now time for our finale!" Marina signaled.

The monster head flew to the top of the room while gaining control of the red musical notes with Osychic. Once high enough, Little Miss and the musical note all made their way to center stage for one final collision.

"Aww..." The musical notes rotated around the monster head so fast that the smoke actually disappeared, revealing a Misdreavus who's musical note exploded to make mini fireworks that probably served as the end of Marina's performance.

Just what we'd expect from the defending Top Coordinator." Lillian started. "Nothing short of a perfected masterpiece from our Pokemon Idol AND her Little Miss!"

"YEEAAHH!" The crowd was once again showing their love for a Marina who had just recalled Little Miss.

"And that's all the performances we have for you, folks!" Lillian announced. "Stay tuned, for after this commercial break, where we will announce the two coordinators who will proceed to the battle round!"

And with that, Lillian was off screen while she and the judges were given time to reach their final decision.

Well after THAT performance, many trainers, including myself, became visibly nervous.

"If Marina's sure to clinch one spot, then..."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just talking out loud." I replied.

"Hey Yumi!" I was greeted by a Marina who returned backstage. "So what did you think?"

"It was amazing..." I said with a frown.

"Uh, why the long face?" Marina asked.

"She's nervous, that's why." Vincent answered.

Marina looked a Vincent, and then back at me. "Is that true?"

Inside, I knew Vincent was one hundred percent correct, but being nervous was just something I refused to accept. I clenched my fist and gave no reply as I stared into the eyes of Marina. Looking back at me, she probably knew that I would deny my nervousness out loud, and resulted in a moment of silence before Lillian was once again shown on the television screen.

"Alright, we welcome our viewing audience back to Bonitaville's Pokemon Contest. And in case you're just tuning in, all I can say is you missed quite a few highlights from earlier in the show. But what's happened aside, we can only show the shapes of things to come during our main event between...

We all saw two blank cards on screen as Lillian proceeded to announce the battle round's participants.

"First we have Pokemon Idol Marina, who has been the obvious favorite to win all night as she takes on..." Come on, let it be me... "-Yumi, from Olivine City! Tonight's opening act was just enough to get Yumi past our sudden death elimination. But will it be enough for the ultimate underdog to overcome this year's defending Champion, Marina? Find out when we return to Bonitaville!" Yet more commercials were shown on screen after Lillian's address.

"Are you serious?" Everyone was surprised that I made the battle round.

"That Yumi girl might as well give up right now."

"A two time Champion against a winless challenger...Yeeeaah, I'll go with the crowd on this one."

"I just know you'll win it all, Marina!" Vincent's reaction was the first who's voice I recognized. "I'll be cheering for you too, Yumi."

"Megane!" Meganium cried in agreement.

I sighed. My mixed emotions about making the battle round filled my thoughts. Good news is I've proved everybody wrong about me 'choking' right out of the gate, but the bad news is I believed my chances of winning actually went down...

"Hey Yumi, what I tell ya?" Marina smiled as she put her arm around my shoulder. "I told you we'd be facing each other."

"Hmm." If I was able to make it this far, I might as well at least TRY to pull off an 'upset special'.

"But don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends." Marina added.

"I expect nothing less than your best," I said as I started to the stage.

...

Here it goes...I will be spoiling a hero's welcome. I'm sure of it, even if...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you back to Bonitaville's Pokemon Contest, where our main event seems to be in a lopsided favor of Top Coordinator Marina, as she takes on the horrendously ill-fated 'sore loser' in Yumi. Will Yumi choke during this contest as well? Probably not! Because the prediction is that this battle has 'blowout' written all over it. Even the judges are confident in Marina, while I believe Marina's short work of Yumi will be sending everyone home early tonight.

To tell the truth, I knew nobody would give me a chance when Marin and I stood on opposite sides of the stage, staring at each other with as much seriousness as this competition could bring. But I wasn't going to make any excuses for why I would lose this time. It was now or never, my chance to prove everyone wrong. As of now, I no longer follow in my idols footsteps because...my name is Yumi.

"You ready?" Marina's serious face was there to stay, as was mine.

I held my pokeball close to me and stared at it for a moment before throwing it, as Snivy was on stage and ready for it's very first battle with me as his trainer.

"Sni!" With his arms crossed and chin up high, this Royal Pokemon waited for Marina to release HER pokemon.

"Aww, a grass type?" Marina groaned in disappointment as she put her pokeball away in favor of another pokeball. "I guess Wani Wani's a no-no. And if that's the case-" Marina threw the pokeball which would release...Pink the Jigglypuff?! I saw that Jgglypuff perform during last year's Grand Festival!

"Glipuff!" You see, what made Pink stand out from other Jigglypuff was that it had green eyes, rather than the generic teal color.

"And with both pokemon on stage, Bonitaaville's final round will begin...now!" Lillian announced as the clock, which was set at five minutes, started ticking.

"Snivy,: I called as Snivy turned toward me. "The time for us is now, or never!"

"Sni!" Snivy and I both nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go!"

Like I said, my name is Yumi, and this will be the beginning of my own legacy.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, this has probably been the most OBVIOUS chapter to date thus far. And I've spent the better part of this story trying to make it so that my readers can't predict the obvious coming from a mile away. And I purposely do that to keep people guessing as they read. So anyway, the beginning of this chapter is kind of what kept it from being what some would call a filler. I DON'T DO FILLERS! They are pointless, but I will make a couple of spin'offs featring some of my random OC's when I complete Virus Version. And I'm pretty sure all of you know Virus Version has a LONG way to go. **

**So you guys no the routine by now: Please stay tuned for next chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48: My Name Is Yumi

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 48: My Name Is Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

My name is Yumi, and against my idol Marina, my own legacy begins now.

"Snivy, use Leech Seed!" To start things off, I was planning for Leech Seed to give me a massive advantage since time was such a major factor in this match, but what I didn't count on was-

"Jiggly!" Waiting for Leech Seed to close in on it, Pink swiftly danced her way out of Leech Seed's path.

"What?!" Snivy and I both didn't see THAT coming.

"We all know of Pink's exceptional ability to avoid attack while dancing. And just like that, Marina has already taken an early lead as the first of Yumi's point are gone!" Lilian announced.

"You've seen Pink on television before, right?" Marina asked. "Then you should know about Pink's battle style. Attacking head on will only make this battle much more difficult for Snivy and yourself."

Staring at Marina, I groaned and kept the words on my mind to myself.

"It's time for Gyro Ball!" Marina ordered as Pink quickly shifted from dancing to twirling in a graceful manner, and was heading straight for Snivy.

"Quick, get out of the way!" I called for Snivy to take evasive action.

Snivy was able to avoid Pink, but Pink then shifted her dancing back toward Snivy. Both Snivy and I were caught completely off guard with Pink's movements and couldn't react in time to avoid Gyro Ball for a second time. Snivy was struck and sent to the ground.

"Well it seems the two time Champion has already gained control of this match as Jigglypuff's unique scheme of dancing has Yumi falling behind in points fast." Lillian said.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Marina asked. "Is the reality of facing your idol overwhelming you? Do you really not stand a chance against me? You better make some adjustments quickly before this turns out to be an easy win for me."

Come on...I've got to keep calm. I can't let losing get to me like in Marion City. I need to think of a way to combat Pink's movements.

"Snivy..." I called as Snivy slowly rose to his feet. "Let's see how Vine Whip works."

"Vy!" Snivy utilized his vines and attempted a quick attack, to no avail though.

"Pink, you know what to do." Marina smiled as the Jigglypuff started spinning once more. Each time it appeared Vine Whip was closing in, Pink would twirl around each and every attack before slamming into Snivy with another Gyro Ball.

"Snivy, no!"

"Yumi's points have practically been cut in half, almost!" Lillian started. "With Jigglypuff avoiding the many Vine Whips, and Snivy getting struck by Gyro Ball once again, it appears the end is nearing for Yumi as Marina still has ALL her points!"

"Hmm..." Gyro Ball...Vine Whip..."Yes! I've got an idea!"

"Alright Pink, let's use one more Gyro Ball!" Marina called as Pink started toward Snivy.

All I need is perfect timing...

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff was beginning to close in.

"Quick, use Wrap!"

Upon my command, Snivy started started another set of vine toward an incoming Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly?!" Jigglypuff caught sight of the vines and ended up losing it's focus on Gyro Ball in the process.

"Pinky, keep focus!" Marina called.

But it was no use as Jigglypuff had gained too much momentum closing in on Snivy. Without enough reaction time to even dance it;s way through the vines, Jigglypuff was enclosed within Snivy's Wrap.

"Pinky!"

"It seems Yumi has finally some momentum on her side!" Lillian started. "Jigglypuff is trapped and Marina will continue to lose points as long as her pokemon is being held down."

"Er..." A little annoyance on Marina's part started to surface. She appeared to be trying to think of a way to free Pnik as she looked on at the situation at hand. "I won't last if I can't think of something fast..."

"Snivy, remember our practice earlier?" Now THAT was the signal for Snivy to execute a very familiar strategy on Jigglypuff as he launched a Leech Seed at the pokemon that was still bound by Wrap.

"Gly?" Pink and Marina could only watch as Leech Seed was on it's way to serve as a major momentum shift. As soon as Pink was hit with Leech Seed, it's health started decreasing even further, while Marina's point began to disappear at an even faster pace.

"I don't believe it! A combination of Wrap and Leech Seed has Yumi in complete control as Marina's points are drastically plummeting. We may be witnessing one of the biggest upsets in 'recent' contest history, folks!" Lillian exclaimed.

To be honest, I couldn't believe what I was seeing either. I mean, my first victory was within my reach. But not just my FIRST win, it would be an upset victory over the two time champion, my idol, Marina. That was until-

"-Come on! I've got to think clutch!" Marina seemed to be thinking hard before giving me a look that had 'a light bulb just popped up' written all over her face. "Pinky, take a deep breath!"

"A deep breath?" Not only did Lillian question that call, but the judges and audience let out a bunch of _'huh's'_ and _'what's'_ as well.

"What is Marina talking about?"

Once Jigglypuff started inhaling air, it seemed to be inflating as if it were a balloon. Not only that, but it started to hover off the ground, even with Snivy's Wrap weighing it down.

"What the?"

"It appears Pink has inflated itself in order to levitate it's body," Lillian said.

"Now, Gyro Ball!" Marina smiled as if she knew exactly what the end result would be.

"Oh no..." Pink started to rotate rapidly, and Snivy was violently dragged around stage like the Ragdoll Effect in the process.

"Well it seems Jigglypuff has regained the momentum Snivy stole from it as Snivy;s own strategy is being used against him." Lillian started. "Both Yumi and Marina are down to their last points and their gauges won't stop decreasing due to Leech Seed, Wrap, AND Gyro Ball!"

"Snivy! Hurry! Release Jigglypuff!" I yelled.

"Sni..." Snivy just needed time to gain his focus before releasing the dancing, floating Jigglypuff. But as soon as Jigglypuff was freed, she headed straight for Snivy with another Gyro Ball.

"Move out of the way, Snivy!"

Pink was just a fingertip away from striking Snivy had Snivy not cleverly spun out of the way, costing Jigglypuff points for the failed attack.

"Spinning around...That's it!" A plan for downing Pink and all of her dances had just surfaced. I just had to give my opponent a taste of her own medicine. "Snivy!"

Snivy and I looked at each other and smiled as we waited for Marina's next 'predictable' command.

"Alright Pinky, time for a full impact Gyro Ball!" Marina commanded.

"And Marina trying to Wrap this up with one shot as Leech Seed has an extra clock expiring on her!" Lillian said.

"Glii..." Pink inflated herself once more, going up in the air before lunging at a grounded Snivy with a full power Gyro Ball. "Jglii!"

"Snivy, it's time to fight fire with fire!" Snivy nodded in agreement. "Intercept by spinning and using Vine Whip!"

"What the?" Marina couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Snivy!" Snivy launched himself at a descending Jigglypuff. Him and his vines were spinning to make a bit of a 'green vortex' effect.

"When will you learn?" Marina thought that Jigglypuff would just dance it's way around Snivy's attempted assault again. But this time, Pink's dodging did nothing as she was struck by the constantly dancing vines. "Now way...The Vine Whip, is dancing?"

"Yumi's dancing Vine Whip, a 'Dancing Leaf' is beating Pink's dances? Even Lillian didn't expect Snivy and I to be a serious opponent.

"Now grab Jigglypuff!" While still spinning, Snivy's dancing vines wrapped around a stunned Jigglypuff. A spinning Snivy was trying to send a dancing Pink spiraling down it to the ground.

"Pink, get out of there!" There was nothing Marina could say to change the outcome of this situation. 'Pinky's' fate was sealed, and the 'Dancing Leaf' was about to win me my first ribbon.

Crashing down, a cloud of dust covered where Snivy and Jigglypuff landed. Marina and I...Lillian, the judges, and the entire audience watched on the edge of their seats, speechless as they stared at the last pokemon standing once the dust cleared. Getting a glimpse at the downed pokemon-

"It can't move...Jigglypuff can't move..." Lillian's eyes were glued to the sight of 'Underdog Snivy' standing tall over that 'crowd favorite' Pink.

"Snivy?" Snivy turned around and stared at me. To think this spoiled snob used to not listen to a word I said... "We did it." I gave him a very warm smile as Snivy just crossed his arms and gave me his usual snobby, haughty smile.

I guess Lillian took just as long as the rest of the audience to let the 'upset special' sink in. I had never seen her so out of words, but the first words that came out of her mouth were "I guess we shouldn't call the battle an upset, since Yumi had already puuled away with the lead..." Looking up at the scoreboard, Marina's points were depleted, while I still had a little less than half my points, with 1:07 remaining on the clock. "No matter, pulling off one of the biggest suprise victories I can remember, is Bontiaville's contest winner: the 'ultimate underdog', Yumi of Olivine City!"

"And it was a hard fought battle indeed..." Marina approached me with a saddened face, before bowing her head as she said "Way to go, Yumi!"

"Marina..."

"I'm not the only person who should be congratulating you." Marina and I both face a disappointed crowd that was STILL out of words.

I walked toward the distant crowds, addressing them without saying a words. It was as if I was staring at just one person for hours. When nobody reacted, I simply bowed my head, as did a Snivy who approached me. Exiting my bow, I gave a warm smile to all whom I stood before. Just a single person actually gave a round of applause, and that person was the girl I had just defeated, who was standing right next to me. Slowly but surely, the crowd started to join in with Marina, and before I knew it, I was given a standing ovation as the crowd started cheering for me the same way they were cheering for Marina earlier tonight. Lillian, the judges...everybody was cheering my name.

Marina, Snivy, and I all exchanged smiling faces before giving the audience all of the 'us' they wanted. They all knew of the legacy that would start her tonight: the legacy of Yumi...My name is Yumi...

...

* * *

><p><strong>The next moring...<strong>

Walking toward the light of dawn as I held my cream-white colored ribbon toward the partial sun, Umbreon, Snivy, and I all departed early, continuing on to Ecruteak City. Snivy was riding on Umbreon, and this was probably the first time I've ever woken before 8:00 AM.

"Goodbye, Bonitaville..." Just passing Bontinaville's city limit, I was leaving behind what I kept in my heart, the start of a legacy.

"Um?"

"Snivy?" Umbreon and Snivy both looked at me with puzzled looks.

"Oh! I was just thinking out loud again." I let out a slight laugh. Umdreon smiled, while Snivy crossed his arms and shook his head with his chin high. I guess that's just who Snivy is...

"Ymui!" A voice was calling my name, "Yumi, wait up!"

Umbreon, Snivy, and I all turned around to see Marina and Vincent trying to catch up to me.

"You guy?" I said confused.

"Everyone is looking ofr you!" Vincent answered while panting.

"Fans, media, everyo-oh..." Marina frowned as she saw me all packed up. "So you decided to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Hmm..."

"Come back with us, Yumi," Vincent started ,"People are wanting to talk to you. Your victory last night is celebrity news spreading around like a virus. You've basically become a celebrity yourself!"

"I-" I was interrupted.

"When we met yesterday, you said that you once wanted to become a celebrity, so what's up?" Marina asked. "This is you big chance."

"It's my friends...Ever since I parted with them, I've been learning about what is really means to never give up on you dreams, or you friends. I worry about what they'll be getting themselves into, and that they'll need all the help they can get for the battle that lies ahead." I replied.

"Huh?" Vincent questioned.

"What battle?" Marina asked.

"Oh, don't even get me started." I couldn't help but smile over how obsessive Seth can be when it comes to Neo Snagem. The guy has 'issues' if you ask me. "It's the battle between us and an up and coming evil organization known as Team Neo Snagem."

Marina and Vincent both gasped as their eyes shot wide open at the mention of Team Neo Snagem. "Ecruteak City...Team Neo Snagem..." Marina gave me a serious look. "Yumi..."

"What?" Marina's face made me quite suspicious. "What is it?"

"It's something we forgot to mention to you when you first said you were heading for Ecruteak City yesterday." Vincent started.

"Yumi, there IS no Ecruteak City anymore. Please don't go _there_!" Marina begged.

"Wh-what happened?

...

_Marina's following explanation tells what has become on Ecruteak since the Pokemon G-Men's conditional surrender of the city to Team Neo Snagem (Chapter 27)._

The name of Ecruteak: the once proud city who's history and mythology of the past steered it toward discovery, and other answers that waited in the future...Now governed by the organization known as Team Neo Snagem. Dark clouds that now cover it's sky on a daily basis...Every living thing, Pokemon and humans alike, now share a shadowy purple eye color as they no longer live life as humans OR pokemon. Each and every being is now treated as a lower life form, or a puppet.

Every 'puppet' now wheres a Neo Snagem uniform, and every pokemon was surround by a dark aura. Every street, every alley...The whole town now has an added layer of dark mist that serves as an indication that meant 'you are now in Neo Snagem Territory.'

They say that the city that used to be Ecruteak was just the first of many to fall into the hands on Neo Snagem. With Cherrygrove, Violet, and Goldenrod City already targeted at one time or another, it's only a matter of time before they do what every other organization has never thought of: Simply backtracking past visited cities, once people have let their guards down. Even surrounding cities have been targeted, such as Marion, Bloomingvale, Greenfield, and here in Bonitaville. Unlike the Team Rocket of the past, Team Neo Snagem has planned out their each and every move strategically and with practice, taking every possible outcome into consideration, and learning from their mistakes. It's possible that ALL of Johto may soon fall in the hands of Team Neo Snagem, or so the rumors say. But for now, all who think they are entering Ecruteak are actually proceeding into-

* * *

><p><strong>The Dominion of Shadows- Where the Fourth Reich begins...<strong>

**Seth's POV**

"Fourth Reich?" Chapel said confused.

"It means 'empire'... The empire of Neo Snagem." Rose answered.

Rose, Chapel, and I have stumbled into enemy territory: The city that used to be Ecruteak, the Dominion of Shadows.

Chikorita was right beside me, as was Mawile.

Looking around the Dominion of Shadows, the streets that were surrounded by a dark mist seemed empty, and lifeless.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?"

It was an unfamiliar voice that spoke to us from up ahead.

Rose gasped. "Humans..." She has made it known more than once that she fears unfamiliar 'humans (Chapters 15 & 16), and hid behind me as a reaction.

The dark mist was so thick, we couldn't even identify who addressed us.

"Show yourself!" Chapel said.

"You three are not even in uniform." As he passed the dark mist and neared us, we finally got a look at the blonde haired man.

"Oh?" Chapel seemed to recognize this man, "Morty? Why are you wearing a Neo Snagem uniform?"

"Come," Morty started, "Attending the Dominion's daily assembly to recite Team Neo Snagem's anthem is mandatory." He then started back into the dark mist.

"Wait!" Chapel stepped forward, signaling Morty to stop before he could put too much of a distance between himself and us. "You're the gym leader, right? You have a challenger here for you." Chapel was talking about me.

"There is no gym here anymore..." He replied as he continued walking.

"No gym?" Chapel questioned.

"Forget it..." I said as I started to follow this 'Morty', "At this point, a lowly gym battle is something I could care less about. Besides, I believe there is a certain someone here. A 'someone' I've been wanting to meet for a long time..."

"Chico?"

"Maw?" Both of my pokemon looked at me confused.

"Our brother?" Rose followed me closely, as did Chapel. The two both know of what lies within my heart, so they WOULD know that the whole point of me being on this journey is just for a chance for me to destroy Zero and Atticus...

Just thinking about the two, my remaining memories soon surfaced, as well as Missingno's. Neo Snagem, and what they do...EVERYTHING started to make sense.

**To Be Continued...**

**So it's basically a tale of two chapters in this one.**

**Now, the next two or three chapters will be spent, putting EVERYTHING together. Why Neo Snagem does what it does, why Zero and Atticus betrayed Seth all the way back in Chapter 1, how Neo Snagem was formed...I'm telling you, Neo Snagem is more complicated that it looks, yet I portray them as thinking strategically enough to take over the whole world. They DO have enough sense not to underestimate a 'child' trainer, or reveal to everybody their purpose, or even rush into a battle that will accomplish nothing. Just you wait, I have plenty more creative ideas for commanders who have not been introduced yet, and you'll just have to keep tuned in to see.**


	49. Chapter 49:Memories of Days Gone By

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 49: Memories of Days Gone By**

**Okay readers, this chapter will feature the memories of Missingno that find their way in to Seth. It'll all come together now, why Neo Snagem exists, and whatever happened in the past to make them who they are.**

**The tension leading of to the demise of the family of Zero...**

"Father!" Zero called to an Atticus who had just put a distance between himself and his 'former' family. "Father, please don't gp!"

"Hmph." Atticus crossed his arms as he stood on Sunnyshore's edge, without facing his son Zero. "Your mother gave up on me... and that 'Rosen' who calls himself your father, he wants for Flora to forget about me. And that 'Seth' kid...Who the hell is he? Why can't things go back to the way they used to?! Rosen and Seth...We must distance ourselves AND Flora from those two if we want any chance to ever change Flora's mind."

"But Seth..." Zero thought about Seth, and was torn between the two. "He's my younger brother."

"And it's probably because of HIM that Flora basically shows no emotion now. They both have that same indifferent look on their faces. Why Zero?! Why did she change?! I-"

"-She changed because of you, Father." Zero replied.

The reply prompted Atticus to face Zero with a worried expression. "Me?"

"When you disappeared ten years ago, she broke down." Zero started. "All she could think about was the thought of you returning. And whenever she did, she couldn't help but cry. Life was an endless depression for her, even with Lilligant and I by her side. After months of depression, she finally decided to walk off her troubles. Each day, she'd walk the shores of Sunnyshore alone. And with each passing day the walks would gradually become longer and longer. The walks not only suppressed her stress, but her other emotions as well. Her personality had become indifferent by the time she had met Rosen. It was just an average day When Rosen had wanted to say hello to the woman, because he would see Flora walking every single time he passed by the beach. Catching sight of a Roselia who accompanied Rosen, it was the start of Flora's fondness of roses, even to the name. Although she showed indifference on the outside, on the inside she had fallen in love with Rosen. The couple's marriage was the turning point in the lives of us all. The 'up and coming' trainer in Rosen had become the Champion of Sinnoh, and his future fortune would be a gift to us all. The beach side villa you were just in...Rosen had it built from the ground up just for Flora, who told him all about how the beach alone kept her up during her depression. Soon after we were all settled, they had a child. Flora obviously wanted to name the child Rose, only their child was boy...So Rosen went with the name 'Seth'. And, well, you know the rest of the story, Father."

"But...I still believe that by separating Flora from Rosen and Seth, I could win Flora back, and we could return to our old lives." Atticus held his hand out to Zero as he said. "Just you, Flora, and I. It's not too late to try."

"Father..." Zero slowly walked toward his Atticus as the two then exchanged a firm 'father to son' handshake. "It's good to have you back."

"And thus, a stable is revived...or should I say, a NEW stable is born. "The voice of someone approaching us sighed. "To save who we care about...Yes, Atticus and I DO have something in common."

"Wes?" Atticus motioned to Zero, before this stranger interrupted.

"From what I heard just now your name is Zero, and you've just joined our alliance to save who YOU care for" Flora," Wes said. "Zero, with the three of us working together, we'll spread our words, and make our desires a common goal for everyone. You'll return to your memories of the days passed, and be forever remembered as a founding member of an organization who's name will one day become household. "Wes held out his hand to me...

...

The three of us together...it was the beginning of the organization known as Team Neo Snagem. Day and night the three of us worked endlessly trying to increase this organization's numbers, but numbers were scarce early on. Or maybe we just didn't have enough incentive. That was until...

**The passing of Rui...**

It was just Wes and Rui, drifting along a dark meadowy path with only the moon's light keeping away the pitch blackness. The two were leaning next to each other, on a tree.

"Wes...It's been five years since our days in Orre. I feel that time is running out on me." Rui started.

"Huh?" Wes questioned. "No...it's not too late."

Rui had told Wes before about the shadow powers given to her by Missingno would soon fade, along with her entire existence as the virus inside her would eventually crash and attempt to erase itself.

"Remember what I told you before?" Rui closed her eyes and leaned on Wes' shoulder.

"The 'crash' hasn't happened yet. It probably never will." Wes explained.

"No, you underestimate the virus, Wes. And THIS-" Rui was talking about her leaning on Wes' shoulder. THIS is a goodbye hug..."

Wes made no reply, and Rui could not see his hiding face.

"Don't worry, I know your pride will never let you say how you feel in your heart. So I might as well try an guess." Rui started. "_Dear Rui: It is happening, although I refuse to believe it; the passing of someone special. That special someone...red hair and blue eyes...and a smile that, until this moment, I have taken for granted." _Rui place a hand on Wes and faced him toward her.

_"As I look in to her eyes one last time, a warm smile is all I can return on the outside. While on the inside, in my heart, I mourn over that many words that have been left unsaid. She may not know it, but it feels as though a part of me will fade away along with her, and I will be left alone. Alone...why is she leaving me alone? I know why. _I _am the reason why..." _Wes looked at a paused Rui, only to see tears coming from her eyes while sniffling and forcing herself to smile, Rui continued. "_I do not wish to say goodbye, but..."_

"Please, stop..." A;though Wes seemed indifferent on the outside, he was sinking into a depression on the inside at the thought of never seeing Rui again.

At Wes' request, Rui stopped expressing Wes' heart to the two of them.

"Wes, before I go, I want you to know that you are the best friend I've ever had, and maybe something 'more'. Everyday I remember being rescued by you from the original Team Snagem in Orre, and I can't help but bring out a smile everytime I lay my eyes on the 'hero' in you. Not only are you Orre's hero, buy your MY hero too, no matter how much you try and deny it, which is why I leave you. I leave you, because it is my turn to save you. Once I'm gone, the virus won't be able to spread to you..." Rui said.

Wes could feel Rui starting to fade at this point.

All Rui could say was "Time's up..." as Wes tried his hardest to keep his cool.

Sniffling again, Rui got up and started walking forward while her teary eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Zero, Atticus...Oh, and Umbreon, and Espeon too.. I'll miss them all. Please let them know I said that..."

"..." Her goodbye was just too much. Wes could no longer remain calm. "Please, don't g-" Wes was rushing toward Rui, before being interrupted by the girl trying to distance herself from him.

"-Please don't follow me..." A fading Rui started. "All I want is for you to continue living you life, AND mine. You'll be my living flesh and blood, Wes...Oh, and one last thing: Please tell that Chapel girl that I'm really sorry for what we did to her mother, Chiyo. We had no right making that little girl suffer, in a way I am about to make you suffer; With the loss of a loved one. Wes, this...is my final goodbye..."

Wes couldn't help but put his head down and turn away from a fading Rui. With a light, dark, and infected viral auras completely surrounding and fading away along with the girl, Rui was gone, and Wes was all alone.

"So many things left unsaid..." Were the last words Wes said to the 'incomplete life' who's soul was probably on her way to a better place now. "Goodbye Rui..."

But even after his last goodbye, Wes refused to accept that Rui was lost forever, and this served as an incentive to devote his entire life to Neo Snagem. Around the clock, Wes worked to expand Neo Snagem, to better his chances at saving a lost Rui.

...

"You and I both have something in common, Atticus." Wes approached an Atticus who was accompanied by his son, Zero.

The three had taken the day off, and were at the western edge of Goldenrod City, where only the blue ocean lied ahead.

Having sunk into a depression, Wes was determined to increase his efforts to save Rui, and THAT started with those around him.

"The time is now, for us to become serious about saving the ones we hold dear to us." Wes' hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were closed.

"Do you mean that we're trying to save more than one person?" Zero asked.

"Neo Snagem was created for Flora, and her only, right?" Atticus questioned.

"No, it's Rui, she's..."

Wes felt as if he was talking to only himself as he explained Rui's passing to Zero and Atticus.

"It WAS her idea to form Neo Snagem in the first place. She had told me this idea of increasing our numbers, to better cover our search for a cure for the virus that was inside her." Wes winced. "But we were too late. At least, that's what she wanted me to believe. Preventing the virus from spreading to us, she gave her life in order to rescue us. And now, we must return the favor. I propose that from now on, we stop at absolutely nothing to save those who are dear to us."

An overwhelming success, Zero and Atticus were both changed by Wes' proposition alone.

...

As the three worked together 24/7, they also got to know more about each other. Maybe a little too much...

_"These last ten years, it's as if a dark, shadowy fog has covered up my memories of the last decade. I can't remember a thing..." _Words Atticus spoke of when Flora asked for his whereabouts over the last decade(Chapter 47).

That dark fog was certainly real, and the three soon found out when Atticus suddenly started emitting a dark aura one day.

"The darkness...it has spread..." Atticus whispered. "A-aargh!" Coughing and wincing in pain, Atticus' change was certainly visible. His hair becoming long and black, his eyes turning a dark purple...And that was only what changed outside. "This darkness, this power...I feel myself becoming stronger!"

Eventually, Wes and Zero had tried to intervene and calm Atticus, but Atticus refused to accept their help.

Once it appeared that the darkness had settled in, that dark power...Atticus started levitating as he smirked as Wes and Zero. "Through pain for power...THIS power, I want more..."

...

THAT newly found power, Atticus spent much time taming in the name of love, in order to one day win Flora back. Atticus' lust for love and power, combined with his new abilities were what Wes and Zero just couldn't compete with. And as the most powerful member of an 'on the rise' Neo Snagem organization, Atticus was granted the title of leader: Neo Snagem's first in command, Commander 01. But as time passed, and as the three learned about Atticus' power, they also learned about where those powers came from: Rui... It appeared that Rui wasn't able to prevent the virus from spreading after all, even if she gave her entire life in an attempt to do so. Rui's sacrifice...it was all for nothing!

At first, Wes was quite stressed by this conclusion, but he eventually thought of a theory about if the spreading virus contained and remnants of a Rui that Wes no longer considered gone, but simple missing. Eventually, Wes had proposed to Atticus and Zero that the three should set out on a quest to find the being that connect or disconnect the viruses and shadow auras from their hosts, and Celebi. But sadly, the proposition would fail to have it's starting point executed.

"For the longest time, I have devoted my life to recover the one who has been lost to us, and to me." Wes started. "My knowledge from my journey in Orre, about Celebi's control of the virus and the dark auras...I believe that Celebi is the key to bringing back Rui's entire being. And so, I ask the both of you, Commander 01 and Commander 00, join me in my search for the purifier."

In an empty dim lit room, the three had nowhere else to stare at but each other, as Wes was staring expectantly.

"I-" Zero attempted to reply, before being interrupted.

"-You'll be doing no such thing. Neither will Zero, or myself." Atticus answered.

Wes' eyes went wide open. He did not expect his two closest comrades to decline his offer, like they just did for the very first time.

"But," Wes blinked ,"But why?"

"Wes, you and I built Team Neo Snagem from the ground up, but I guess...I guess some of us have changed more than others. From the moment I first obtained this dark power, I've only desired MORE power." Atticus explained.

"But don't you think that a thirst for power sounds a bit...antagonistic?" Wes questioned.

Atticus was becoming unaware of himself, and Wes couldn't hold back his sudden annoyance toward him.

"Listen to yourself talk, Atticus!" Wes NEVER let such trivial emotions overwhelm him like that. But a few seconds DID pass to allow Wes to recollect himself to ask Atticus another question. "Have you lost sight of why we created Neo Snagem in the first place?"

Atticus froze upon hearing that question, and then looked at the ground as Zero looked at HIM, then at me.

"You haven't forgotten about her,Flora...Do you still love her enough to try and win her back?" Wes asked.

"Father..."Zero was anxious for a reply.

"Let's go back there, to Sunnyshore." Atticus said.

"So the Atticus I've come to know has NOT been swallowed completely by the darkness." Wes said.

However, both Atticus and Zero had asked that Wes keep out of the 'family affair'. Atticus still declined Wes' proposal, prompting Wes to search for Celebi on his own, with the start of a 'collapsing' relationship lingering between the two leaders in the near future.

**Location: Sunnyshore City**

It was only Zero on the beach, on his way to the beachside villa. And as he passed by, he saw a very close, very familiar person standing at the edge of the beach and watch the warm, orange sunset and cool blue sea. The sunset was familiar to this person. This person had probably memorized the approximate time that the sun was ready to fall asleep each day. This familiar person was Zero's younger brother, Seth.

"You're back..." Without even facing his older brother, Seth knew that he had finally returned home after 'who knows how long?' "Where have you been? Why have you come back?"

"Seth..." Zero paused. "It's Mother, I need to see her."

Before Zero continued toward the beachside villa, he slowly walked up to a Seth who could clearly hear the footsteps on the sand, but remained in his fixed stance as he stared into the distance.

"How about a trip down memory lane?" Zero asked as he stood right next to his eight year old brother, replicating his gaze upon the descending sun. "Just like old times, right?"

"Father despises the 'old times'." Of course Rosen WOULD say something like that. A life where Rosen never met Flora at all? Seth wouldn't even exist. So him siding with Rosen would be no surprise. "He says that Atticus is a mad man."

Speaking out against Zero's real father...Seth didn't realize that his words alone were enough for Zero to abruptly end their time together.

"Rosen isn't my real father, Seth..." Zero said as he continued toward the villa, eyes on the sand. "Goodbye Seth."

This WASN'T goodbye, because Seth was closely following Zero, making HIS way back to the villa as well.

Slowly but surely, Zero was beginning to distance himself from Rosen, in favor of his real father, Atticus.

"When I became a Pokemon Trainer, my goal was not to be remembered as former champion Rosen's son, but to be remembered as Champion Zero. To create my own legacy without ever being compared to my stepfather...An endless sea of Rosen 'ass kissers' asking me- No, asking the champion's son, about how my success would add to his family legacy...But what about ME? What about Zero? I have a name! Apart of Team Neo Snagem, and with my real father, I actually have a name. My name is Zero, the name that will one day stand alone as my living legacy. And it ALL. STARTS. HERE."

What Zero didn't tell Seth that sunset, was how he planned to reach his goal: He was going to leave behind his old life of a child who was next in line, the life of a champion's son. Leaving everything and everyone he once knew...And it all started with Rosen, and Seth...

This is Team Neo Snagem: A journey for love, power, and identity...

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope this story is starting to make sense now for you guys, because this may be among the last of Seth's flashbacks. And once again, this chapter is all of the memories of Missingno being shared to Seth, Chapel, and Rose. Originally this WAS supposed to be the first time in any point of the story that would be told through Zero's POV, but instead settled for Missngno's POV, although it was never labeled. **

**This is also the last chapter before Ecruteak City, or the Dominion of Shadows in this chapter. I mean, can you guys believe that I've been hyping Ecruteak for nearly THIRTY chapters. Well the wait is FINALLY over, and I promise I will deliver. Now I will say the 'Battle For Ecruteak City Arc' will be a bit lengthy, and it will be a MAJOR turning point for the story in terms of who is the main antagonist of the story, and if Johto can be saved by anyone. All the build up is here, and every OC's backstory has been explained. Please review and be ready for chapter 50. And I'll see you then.**


	50. Chapter 50:Long Live Neo Snagem

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 50: Long Live Neo Snagem**

**So I just felt like typing today, and as a result, you guys get one of my rare weekend posts. The plot will finally start to simplify starting with this chapter. And the tone of Virus Version will start to get a littler darker when T rated chapter will be a _little _more common for things like racial tension between Neo Snagem, and whoever is against them. **

**And with that, I hope you enjoy. Read and review.**

**Seth's POV**

For love, power, and identity...

"Why Neo Snagem exists..." I said to myself as I looked at the ground covered by the dark mist that surrounds us.

"So, I guess that you too have been receiving memories from Missingno." Rose was still holding on to me as the presence of Morty, or any stranger is enough to make her cower.

"Eventually, Missingno will regain all of his lost memories, as will we." Chapel was right behind Rose and I, and we were following Morty through the dark mist, to the Dominion of Shadows' daily assembly that praises Neo Snagem and the Fourth Reich.

"Maybe then we will all know who exactly our true enemy is, or perhaps where Celebi is." Rose added.

"Missingno's been spending alot of time in my heart lately," Chapel started ,"But not keeping up appearances seems like a good idea to me. It'll at least keep Missingno out of danger until all the memories are pieced together."

"Alright, we're almost there, to the Dominion of Shadows' main square." Morty was barely visible up ahead due to the dark fog.

The rest of the way was silent. Chapel and Mawile had went ahead of me, while Chikorita was still on my shoulder. I myself attempted to walk up, but my sister refused to get closer to 'Stranger Morty' and held me back. I even tried getting Rose off me, to no avail. She really IS stronger than she looks. Stronger than me, maybe.

"Chico?" Up ahead, Chikorita and the rest of us saw Morty being greeted by a Ghastly, Gengar, and Lampent. They were all emitting the aura of a shadow pokemon. "Chico! Chic chico!"

"The shadow pokemon are the least of our concerns...at least for now." I faced a Chikorita who still looked worried.

"That is not what Chikorita is trying to tell you." Rose suddenly grabbed my hand and held me in place.

"Hey, what's with you?!" I was slightly annoyed by my sister.

"Chikorita can hear it. I too can hear it." Rose replied.

"What exactly is _it_?" I asked.

"Just listen..." Rose closed her eyes as she AND Chikorita went silent.

This prompted me to stay still and listen as well. Initially, I heard nothing but the ominous sound of the slightly, murky breeze, that was until the volume of something distant was barely audible. It was the sound of talking, and the volume gradually grew and grew until I could hear what sounded like a very large crowd.

"Let's gp g-oh...uh?" I attempted to continue walking, but Rose still wouldn't let go of my hand. She basically trapped me in that very spot. "Get off!"

"No..." Rose gazed at the ground with a look of fear on her face. "Brother, there are countless 'strangers' here. I apologize, but I will not continue nor will I let you continue and leave me behind."

I gave my sister no reply, staring at her intently. We were both well aware that Chapel, Morty, and Mawile were quite a ways ahead of us by now and that we were on the verge of being separated, but that wasn't enough to convince Rose to face her fears.

"Why don't you just go back into my heart?" I asked flatly.

"Not only do I worry about myself, I worry about you too, Brother." Rose answered. "When it comes to Neo Snagem, you are quite obsessive. And I cannot just let you charge through the Dominion of Shadows like that. Not only do I need you, but you need me as well, Brother."

"Hmm." It took a moment for me to think about what Rose said, and there was honestly no reason for me to disregard her words. With the possibility of not making out of the Dominion of Shadows alive, or being defeat, or forced to join Neo Snagem as their newest recruit, we all needed to think everything through. I gave Rose another sure look as I said. "Let's find an alternate route. Then we'll watch the assembly far away from those _strangers_."

"Mmm. You have my gratitude, Brother." Rose let go of my hand and gave me a grateful bow. I of course just started to walk in another direction and keep to myself. That was until Rose proceeded to ask me one more question as she exited her bow. "What about Chapel and Mawile?"

I gave my sister no reply as I continued. We both knew all to well that Chapel has my heart, and that she'll always know where I am. So with no reply, Rose proceeded to start floating right beside me. Her, Chikorita and I were passing through narrow suburban streets darkened by the mist. Pumpkaboo, Croagunk, one Ralts and even Ivysaur were some of the few shadow pokemon that were seen roaming about.

"Chico!" Chikorita was acting as if she had just something, and hopped off my shouloder, looking back at Rose and I as if she wanted the two of us to follow her.

**Chapel's POV**

So Seth and Rose have branched off on their own. Well I wouldn't want for Rose to suffer at the hands of her fear like that, so I just let the situation be.

"Wile..." Mawile, Morty, Morty's shadow pokemon, and I were closing in on where the Dominion of Shadows' Main Square, with the dark mist starting to gradually disappear.

"We're here. The Dominion of Shadows' Main Square." Mawile had stopped, followed by his pokemon, Mawile, and myself.

And with the pause, I was finally able to hear the noise of the crowd quite clearly. Perhaps a little too clearly, and too loud as well.

"Um, Morty?" I started, "Just how many people are here?"

"The answer to your question lies straight ahead. Proceed, and you along with everybody else will be in the presence of quite a few of Neo Snagem's top commanders; those who govern this city." Morty answered as he motioned for Mawile and I to follow him/

"Mawile, let's go."

"Wile!"

...

Passing the dark mist, Mawile and I both gasped at what we saw.

"Is THIS really Team Neo Snagem?" I began shaking and trembling in fear of the danger I never realized I had gotten myself into. Hundreds of wandering shadow pokemon, and tens of thousands of uniformed Neo Snagem recruits flooded the Dominion of Shadows' Main Square, a Main Square that seemed to stretch for a couple of miles. Shadow pokemon wandering aimlessly, and all of Neo Snagem's recent recruits all lined up, leaving but a single aisle empty and passable. This passage led to a castle-like building, surrounded by that shadow aura, located in the town's center. And standing at the foot of that castle-like building, were quite a few distinct people, familiar AND UNfamiliar to me.

First, there was a man with shoulder length black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a black vest, a red cape, black gloves, beige pants, and black high top boots. Wes once described this man to me back when we met up in National Park (Chapter 37 offscreen). This man was Neo Snagem's Commander 20. Wes had told me that 20 was once defeated by 'then Pokemon G-Man' member Lance(Chapter 26), but was still in Ecruteak by the time the city was surrendered to Team Neo Snagem, so his elimination was never official.

Next, was a man I knew all too well. Commander 10, or Shadow, was a mysterious figure completely covered by a lavender cloak. We had met this figure before when he had taken control of Yumi and threatened to kill her by crushing her mind (Chapter 24). Seth's alter ego, Seifer, was created by Seth himself and the shadow known as Fear, who's existence originally came from Commander 10.

"Maw?" Mawile stepped up in curiosity when she laid her eyes on the next man.

"What is it?" I questioned as I looked in Mawile's direction.

It was a man wearing the generic Neo Snagem uniform. Red vest, grey slim fit t-shirt, light black pants, and black boots were what he was wearing. His short brown hair was nothing special either. But what stood out was that he had a Nintendo 3ds at hand, with what I would've guessed to be Pokemon Y Version inserted into the game slot. This man was none other than Commander 24. I know that Seth, Chikorita, and Mawile as a wild pokemon had encountered 24 back in Dark Cave(Chapter 12). Chikorita and Seth were originally on a quest to find a Rare Candy, but 24's presence had prompted Seth to 'meddle' in the issues of Mawile, Iris, and all the pokemon and people that were held hostage within the cave...Including the Skarmory 24 snagged on the way out. In fact, the whole reason Mawile joined Seth on his journey that day was in hopes to one day rescue Skarmory from 24. Mawile didn't take her eyes off the video game obsessed Commander.

Also lined up at the foot of the castle-like building, were four women who were all dressed in furisodes. Theses women were well known throughout Johto as the Kimono Sisters. Now there WAS fifth Kimono Sister who I met back in National Park. We never actually talked to each other, but I knew the woman's name: Naoko, who had accompanied Wes and Lance on their way to Goldenrod. Wes told me that Naoko was searching for her missing sisters, but apparently she might have never guessed that they had already been captured by Team Neo Snagem.

"Err..." Mawile couldn't help but start running in the direction of 24. "Wile!"

"Oh? Mawile, wait! What are you doing?" I reached a hand out to a Mawile who bothered not even to acknowledge my question OR presence as she continued. I took one step forward, but suddenly turned to Morty and said "Morty, sorry to leave you so soon, but we've gotta go!" as I then started following Mawile down into a crowded Main Square. "I hope we'll meet again someday!"

Morty gave me a look of confusion, as did his pokemon. "Be safe..." Morty said just before he was out of my sight.

...

After minutes of running, Mawile and I were deep within the sea of Neo Snagem's recruits. Mawile and I had stopped to collect our breath, and were standing just outside of Main Square's center aisle. Of course, I stuck out like a sore thumb due to the fact that I was literally the only person not wearing a Neo Snagem uniform. But all attention was not on me, but rather the trio that was approaching the passing through the center aisle.

It was what appeared to be a float that I would expect to see at a parade. And pulling the float were a pair of Rapidash. Moving swiftly, it wasn't too long before the Rapidash would pass me, and I would be able to identify what exactly was on the float.

"Wile?" Mawile was just as confused as I once we saw the float.

"Nothing..." That's right, nothing was on the float. All that stood was one man on a single platform. Hands behind his back, chin up high, and standing tall...but I was not truely astonished until the man looked at me, and I immediately recognized his face.

Shoulder length, maroonish brown hair with blonde bangs that covered the left side of his face...this was a guy I had met before. "Zero..." The 17 year old brother of Seth was here in the city that used to be Ecruteak.

"You..." Zero had given me the exact same reaction. "You're-" He was interrupted.

"-Ladies & gentlemen, boys & and girls, attention!" Commander 10, Shadow, had stepped up, and was acting as the assembly's master of ceremonies. "We will have order! I give you the leader who governs the Dominion of Shadows: Master Zero, Neo Snagem's Commander number 00 of the Neo Snagem Empire!"

There were low volume conversations and whispers throughout the crowd as Zero and the Rapidash had passed by us all. As soon as the Rapidash stopped at the foot of the 'castle' he turne around to face every citizen, or prisoner, who's attention was all on him. I scanned throughout the crowd, and noticed mixed reactions to the presence of Neo Snagem's third in command. Most viewed Zero as an up and coming icon, embracing Neo Snagem's empire. While the minority viewed the man with much disgust on their faces, probably wishing for the return of the Ecruteak that they had come to know and love. And even fewer people had indifferent looks on their faces, having given up on their old lives while accepting their new lives with indifferent looks on their faces. Thoughts of returning to the region of Johto that once stood as a fairly peaceful region compared to others had all but disappeared for the indifferent.

After a moment of pause, silence, and looking at the audience before him, Zero was just about ready to speak.

"People of Johto. People of Ecruteak. People of the Dominion of Shadows...People of Team Neo Snagem..." Zero started. "Is it with hatred, of envy, that you look at Neo Snagem's empire?"

"Booo!" The first of a few brave screamers disapproved of Team Neo Snagem.

"We did nothing to deserve any dictatorship!"

"Oh please, this 'Neo Snagem' is just a cultural movement, with overwhelming success as a result." One lady said, defending Team Neo Snagem.

:One day, we, Team Neo Snagem will eliminate the word 'discrimination' eventually accepting one another as we live in the same body...the body of Neo Snagem's empire..."

"LONG LIVE NEO SNAGEM!" Neo Snagem's supporters far outnumbered their oppressors.

There were plenty of people arguing with each other about their new roles in society. Those whole opposed Neo Snagem argued that humans have lost their citizenship, and were nothing more than Neo Snagem's pawns. While those who supported Neo Snagem argued about the 'one day' there will be no such thing as 'being different'. And soon the 'LONG LIVE NEO SNAGEM' chants were growing and growing until-

"LONG LIVE NEO SNAGEM! LONG LIVE NEO SNAGEM! LONG LIVE NEO SNAGEM!" It felt as if I was in an football(American) stadium full of obnoxious fans witnessing the home team just seal a victory.

"No...this can't be...everybody LIKES Neo Snagem?!" I couldn't hear myself talk, let alone think. I winced and put my hands over my ears, screaming at the top on my lungs, but I still couldn't hear myself. It was as if my voice had been muted. "NOOOO!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!"

Neo Snagem being treated as heroes...I had endured what seemed to be a living nightmare as the town started to quell themselves after what felt like a forever.

"Ma...wile..." Mawile was left without words by the majority of the town's praise for Neo Snagem.

"Now that you are all settled, I'll proceed." Zero started. "Our goal is not to hurt. Our goal is not to kill. It is not to divide or destroy...Our goal is to unify all who live as one, increase our numbers, and create for ourselves identity. One day we will all have only common purposes: to journey for love, power, and identity, as I said. Which is why I ask of you all to spread the name of Neo Snagem near, and far beyond the Dominion of Shadows' gates. For the Fourth Reich. For Unity. For power, love, identity...Long live Neo Snagem! And may we all accept this day as one."

And with that, the assembly had concluded once Zero, 24,20,10, and the Kimono Sisters had all taken their leave in to that 'castle'. The Rapidash had both been released from the float, allowing them to freely roam the dominion(If they were wild pokemon).

People gathered here in Main Square were getting back to their 'new' lives, eventually leaving only Mawile and I standing in the now- empty plaza.

"Maw! Mawile!" Mawile grabbed my hand, trying to grab my attention, but it was no use. My eyes were in a temporary paralyzed state as the idea of Neo Snagem actually being treated as heroes sink in.

"The world around us is changing..." I whispered to myself. "Already, people are accepting Neo Snagem's dictation, and their new roles in society."

These people do not realize how blind they are. My hatred for Neo Snagem had not been so strong since...

_"Ch-Chapel..." _I remembered the day my mother, Chiyo, and her destruction at the hands of Neo Snagem(Chapter 4)

"M-M-Mother..."I clenched my fist at not only the thought of satisfying my thirst for vengeance, but now saving all of Johto."Mother, I dedicate my life to you. And I now dedicate my life to saving the people of Johto. As a Pokemon Ranger, it is my duty to maintain peace for people and pokemon alike. It is up to me, to change the world."

**To Be Continued...**


	51. Chapter 51:The Shaping of Things to Come

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 51: The Shaping of Things to Come**

**Okay, so this is supposed to be the part where I apologize for putting a new chapter on hold, rambling on about the story of my life and how it's been getting in the way of fanfiction. Well guess what, I'm NOT making any excuses. And I'm NOT apologizing. All I have to say is 'Please Read and Review' one of my longer chapters in Chapter 51.**

**Seth's POV**

"People of Johto. People of Ecruteak City. People of the Dominion of Shadows...People of Team Neo Snagem. Is it with hatred, or envy, that you look at the Empire of Neo Snagem? Our goal is not to hurt. Our goal is not to kill. It is not to divide or destroy...Our goal is simply to increase our numbers, to unify all who live into a single mind and body, and create for ourselves identity. One day, we will have only a common purpose: to journey for love, power, and identity, as I just said. Which is why I ask you all to spread the name of Neo Snagem near and far beyond the Dominion of Shadows' gates. Once again, I say: For the Fourth Reich. For unity. For power, love, identity...Long live Neo Snagem! And may we all accept this new day as one body!"

And with that, the assembly had concluded once Zero, 24, 20, 10, and the Kimono Sisters all took their leave into the castle-like building. The Rapidash were released from the float, allowing them to freely roam the city that used to be Ecruteak (if they were wild pokemon).

"I cannot believe it...it was really HIM." Rose was just as out of words as me upon seeing HIM.

"It's been five years since I last saw HIM. My older brother, Zero..." The last time my brother and I were in the same presence...

_"Brother..." _Stark Mountain, when he left me for dead to join Atticus and Team Neo Snagem (Chapters 1 & 49). And it wasn't until now that I found out why he ever turned his back on me.

_I've always been called Rosen's son. But what about ME?!" _The memories of Missingno had explained to me everything about Zero. "_I want an identity."_

"It'll all end here. I'll be sure of it." I said to myself

Rose, Chikorita, and I were on top of a building that was distant from Main Square's crowd. We were still able to see AND hear anything that went on in Main Square, and from what I saw, I became more aware of this changing world and the shaping of things to come.

"We as Neo Snagem's enemies as a minority," I said.

"To charge in recklessly would be fool hearted, I must say." Rose added.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Not only does Neo Snagem have four commanders here, but they have the support of the many people they dictate over." I answered.

"How to we save a city and their people who do not wish to be saved?" Rose asked.

"Hmph, the city itself is none of my concern. And I couldn't care less about people who just sell out to Neo Snagem like that. _Selling out to Neo Snagem, just like Zero... _All that matters is Neo Snagem's destruction, and if it means destroying their new 'following' so be it. After all, with Seifer, my new alter ego, I have all the dark power I need just in case any foll stands in my way." Upon saying that, my eyes went from blue to purple, and I started producing a dark aura from my hand. I then turned back and started on my way, saying "Let's go" to my sister and Chikorita.

...

"So where exactly are we going, Brother?" Rose asked while walking beside me.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I answered.

Chikorita, Rose and I were wandering aimlessly throughout the city that used to be Ecruteak. At the moment, we were passing through a run down neighborhood that looked like it's presentation had been neglected for years...Or maybe weeks, since that's how long I believe it has been since Neo Snagem took over. Passing by many houses that featured broken windows, hole on the roofs, and yellow grass despite the fact that Johto is in the middle of it's spring season...I've even seen an abandoned house inhabited only by pokemon such as Purrloin, Ghastly, Murkrow, and Glameow. We never actually came across any humans until...

"-Living in a crappy, ghetto neighborhood like this... People like you deserve to live the life of a filthy Rattata!" The man yelling was of average height with a slight muscular build. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the red vested Neo Snagem uniform. "Filthy Johtos who refuse to serve Neo Snagem like you really grind my gears."

Yes, Johto can be used as a noun.

"Those of Neo Snagem, like you, who continue their racism toward Johto's like me... You Neo Snagems are no better than us! At least we Johtos don't sell out to Neo Snagem's terrorism, unlike you!" This boy looked to be fifteen years old. He had a black gladiator mohawk fade hairstyle, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wore a slim fit white t-shirt under a bulletproof vest, along with dark blueish pants, and black high top shoes.

It was a heated argument between the Johtos and the Neo Snagems. Only one Neo Snagem member was there, while the gladiator mohawked fifteen year old was accompanied by a few fellow Johtos who also seemed to be living within the run down neighborhood.

"Oh please, we as Neo Snagems are just embracing the shapes of things to come. "The brown haired man said. "Pretty soon the name of Johto will be erased from existence, falling into the hands of Neo Snagem. Johto's like you will bow to Neo Snagems like me."

The gladiator Mohawked boy was without words...

"Oh, you're not getting mad, are you?" The brown haired man teased. "Do you hate me? Do you want to beat the Hell out of me and shut me up, you filthy Johto?"

The gladiator mohawked boy's fist was clenched and shaking, and he never took his eyes off of the brown haired man, who proceeded to approach him and start whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry kid, I already know you're too scared to do crap. Because the moment you DO lay just one finger on me, every Neo Snagem will want you dead, and you dirty Johto friends won't care enough to try and save you when it's all too late." The brown haired man whispered when suddenly, the gladiator mohawked boy was struck in his back by a Scrafty surrounded by a dark aura.

"Er...uh..." The moment stalled before the gladiator mohawked boy was shoved to the ground by the brown haired man. Slowly, the boy got to his knees in an attempt to get back on his own two feet, only to b e kicked back to the ground by a snickering shadow Scrafty.

"Scccrraft!"

"Filthy Johto..." The brown haired man whispered before facing the other Johtos that accompanied the gladiator mohawked boy. "Any of you other pieces of crap want some of me?!"

The people were all switching between looking at each other, the brown haired man, and the downed gladiator mohawked boy. Scrafty crossed it's arms and had an arrogant look on it's face as it stood next to the brown haired man.

"Come on! At least one of you Rattatas should try and shut me up!"

"-Well if a Neo Snagem like you wants his mouth to be shut so bad, please allow me to do the honors. But before I begin, I'd like for you to just let it all out, those petty words of your. I'll be sure that THOSE words will be your last..." Calmly addressing and approaching the brown haired man, I was ready to give this 'Neo Snagem' exactly what he asked for. Rose's eyes were closed as she held on to my back, wincing and cringing in the presence of these 'strangers'.

"Oooh, so we've gotta 'wanna be' tough guy here." The brown haired man teased. "Posers like you make me laugh. You act all tough, yet your holding a girly Chikorita in one arm, and who's that little girl hugging you from behind?" All Rose did was winced even harder and cover her ears. While Chikorita gave the man a nasty glare.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked calmly.

"What'll happen if I say yes? It's not like a filthy Johto like you can hurt m-" My left eyes started glowing a dark purple as I suddenly directed my dark aura to the brown haired man's neck, without warning.

"Scrafty?" Scrafty immediately backed away, and was intimidated by the power of mine.

"What's wrong? A high and mighty Neo Snagem like you should be walking all over who you THINK is a 'filthy Johto' in me." I started to use the dark power to lift the borwn haired man by his neck.

"Gh! Ugh! Hyuck! Hyuck! Hyuck! Ugh!" As my purple eye began to glow more, the dark aura's hold the the man's neck was starting to tighten as the man was choking heavily, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Chico..."

"You seem to by 'choking' on your own words. You left off at 'it's not like a filthy Johto like you can hurt-', am I correct?" My eyes narrowed. "Please answer me this: who would you rather be right now? A Neo Snagem like you, or a SINNOH native like me?"

"Ach- AAAH!"

"No more words,,, Well, if you're in a hurry to die-" I slowly clenched my aura surrounded hand into a fist, and as soon as my hand was fully closed-

"Gaah- uh..." The dark aura had crushed the man's neck at my command. It felt as though I was the only person witnessing the man's fall to the ground in slow motion as I released the dark aura's hold on him. This power...MY power...what I had just done to this man marked a major checkpoint in my journey to getting stronger.

"The power to kill a human being...It's mine..." I said to myself as we all(with the exception of a cowering Rose) just stared at the man's dead body. THIS is the power of Fear and I. THIS was the power of Seifer...

"Wh-who ARE you?" I turned to the gladiator mohawked boy who struggled to get to his feet. "Er..." The boy fell back down in pain.

"Chico!" Chikorita, as well as a few bystanders went to comfort the boy in any way they could. "Chico Chico?"

"I-I'll be fine." The boy then gave me another stare, as did the many bystanders. "Tell me who you are." The boy started. "You stood up to that Neo Snagem. Are you a Johto like us? I must know your name."

"Hmph." I said as I turned away while Rose buried her face in my stomach. "I've no reason to give you my name. And you mistake my actions for acts of kindness. I only fight against Neo Snagem because it satisfies ME. I could care less about what becomes of everyone else."

If this guy was attempting to be my 'friend', he was certainly setting himself up for failure. But then I thought to myself...

"As a matter of fact..." It seemed these Johtos and I had a common purpose: To destroy Team Neo Snagem. "The name's Seth. And although I am not a Johto like you people, I do seek the destrction of Neo Snagem's empire, for my own purposes."

It's all about self satisfaction, the destruction of Team Neo Snagem...

"Well, Seth, my name is Kasheus Kleigh, leader of the Johto Region Restoration Committee." The gladiator mohawked boy said.

"Chico?" Chikorita questioned.

"Oh." Kasheus Kleigh sounded as if he understood Chikorita. "The Johto Region's Restoration Committee: A recently founded organization with a goal of one day returning us all to the world of yesterday, before the coming of Neo Snagem."

So this teenage boy is an abolitionist...

"That power you displayed just now...That was a power that only Neo Snagem's top commanders possess. I initially thought that you were one of their commanders, that was until you killed that Neo Snagem just now. Seth, we both have a common purpose. Join us as an Honorary Johto, and together we'll put an end to Neo Snagem."

Kasheus held a hand out to me. Staring at the hand expectantly, I was ready to make a reply before we were approached by a woman.

"-I've never seen you around here before." The woman said.

The woman was introduced to us as Cassie Kleigh, mother of Kasheus Kleigh.

"I WAS only just passing through this neighborhood, but this Restoration Committee interests me..." I said.

"If that's the case, then why don't you stop by our house?" Kasheus proposed.

"It'd be the least I could do for you after saving my son." Cassie added.

"Being a traveler, you must be dying to sleep in an actual bed tonight." Kasheus started. "We'll tell you everything about Johto's Restoration Committee and what the plan of action is."

A simple nod was all Chikorita and I gave to the Restoration Committee's leader and his mother. Rose was still hugging as she, Chikorira, and I started to follow Cassie and Kasheus through the misty ghetto.

**Chapel's POV**

Hours removed from the Dominon of Shadows' daily assembly, Mawile and I were resting within the buildin that used to be Ecruteak City's Pokemon Center. The few lights that were turned on were dimmed, and I had just got done stocking up on berries and potions that were abandoned along with the building.

Also accompanying me were Chimecho and Missingno. It had been quite some time since they were out and about.

"To save the world. That is my goal," I said to myself as I returned to a near empty lobby, with only Mawil staring at the ceiling on a cushioned bench while using her closed maw (second jaw) as a pillow.

"So what do we do now?" Missingno asked.

I gave Missingno no reply, sighing as I honestly didn't know what to do. "Well, we could always just continue on to Mahogany Town, but that wouldn't solve anything. About how to stop Neo Snagem, or whoever our true enemy is...We need for everything to come together here in Ecruteak. If I want answers, I guess I should start looking. Mawile? Chime? Missingno?" They all knew what I was asking when I called their names and gave me a nod, agreeing to help me look for answers.

...

High and low, we searched the entire Pokemon Center for anything that might help us defeat Neo Snagem. There wasn't much luck at all, but we did find a few useful items along the way. Chime found a Dusk Stone, and Missingno found a Rare Candy, along with a lavender colored plastic card with the title 'Johto Region Restoration Committee' on it. I found only a box of Sweet Hearts that must have been expired. When the three of us had just about finished performing recon in the Pokemon Center-

"-Mawile! Maw Mawile!" Mawile was crying out for the three of us just as we were about to exit the abandoned Pokemon Center.

"Mawile?" I questioned.

"Chime?"

"What is it?" Missingno asked.

"Wile." Mawile cried as she grabbed my hand and started pulling toward the counter that would normally be attended to by Nurse Joy if she were here. _Sigh, I wonder where she is..._

Mawile jumped onto the counter and proceeded to jump off onto the other side before grabbing some sort of journal and handing it to me.

"A journal?" I questioned.

"Wile." Mawile nodded.

The journal's cover had but a single name written in capital letters: BILL

"Bill?" Missingno said confused.

"Bill..." I said to myself. "The creator of the Pokemon Storage System."

I proceeded to open the journal and if it had any info on Neo Snagem.

The journal read...

**Bill's Report I:**

_A simple introduction is all this section includes. My name is Bill, creator of the Pokemon Storage System. Now what is this storage system? Well, it is a computer program that is used by pokemon trainers everywhere to store collected pokemon. Here in this journal, I record highlights of sorts that occur within this system that I have created..._

The end of the first section felt so brief and incomplete, but I guess introductions are supposed to be like that. Otherwise essays wouldn't need four other paragraphs.

"...Huh?" I turned to the next page on to find that section wasn't there...Or 3, or 4, or 5. "No 6 or 7 either..." The tears on the journal's binding was a dead giveaway that the pages had been ripped out of the book.

"Bill's Report VIII..." I thought to myself as I quickly skimmed and scanned the page, only to be shocked by who's name I saw. "Oh, Missingno?"

"What?" Missingno asked.

"Missingno, this report is about you..." I said as I then started reading.

**Bill's Report VIII:**

_It has been six months since I met this trainer back in near Cerulean City. Within those six months, this trainer has captured and evolved many pokemon on his journey, and was well on his way to obtaining all 150 pokemon. Him and his Pikachu...The duo has already obtained seven of the eight gym badges needed to challenge Kanto's Elite 4. It wouldn't surprise me if he were to become champion very soon. All those stored pokemon, yet only one has truly captured my attention, if I can even call 'it' a pokemon at all. I was told that this 'thing' was captured in the eastern sea the borders Cinnabar Island. And when I scanned it using my pokedex, nthing came up except for this huge, glitchy image. That image alone was what crashed my pokedex. Hmmm...a pokemon without a pokedex number...A missing number? Yes, the original name of this 'pokemon' was Missing Number, named by myself. However, the name Missing Number was too long, so for convenience I simply combined this pokemon's first and last name while abbreviating it's last name to create Missingno._

**Bill's Report XI:**

_All 150 pokemon captured by the boy who is now champion of the Kanto Region...All that progress for nothing...The data of every pokemon in my storage system has been overwritten, and changed to Missingno. My attempts to contact Kanto's Champion about the bad news have all failed. In fact, nobody has even heard from the Champion since his victory of Trainer Blue. Because I was unable to contact the Champion, I had no choice but to derezz the 139 stored pokemon without seeking his permission first. My Pokemon Storage System...The Champion's Pokemon...Everything was deleted and gone forever. Have I rid the world of Missingno? I'm not sure...I guess the only thing I CAN do now is build a new, better storage system._

**Bill's Report XII:**

_I have spent the months following my arrival in Johto collecting information on the one hundred newly discovered pokemon, and creating my new and improved Pokemon Storage System. This time around, I am visiting Ecruteak City from Goldenrod. Quite a historical and peaceful town, it is. But my rambling aside, here in Ecruteak's Pokemon Center, I had just come across a particular pokemon trainer. He reminded me alot of Kanto's Champion, except THIS trainer wasn't as much of a 'silent protagonist'. This Johto boy, just like Kanto's Chapion, was out to capture countless pokemon as well, so I gave him the priviledge of being the first to try my new Pokemon Storage System. A few of his Pokemon are stored right here in the PC of Ecruteak's Pokemon Center, AND there's no sign of Missingno to top that off._

There were three more missing pages after report 12...

"Still nothing on Celebi OR Neo Snagem." I then turned ti Missingno with a serious face. "Missingno, it makes sense now. When you were derezzed, you lost memories of when you were captured and everything else up until when you infected Rui. But those lost memories...Maybe, just maayybee we can some of them in the PC system in THIS Pokemon Center."

"I can already feel some of the memories coming back." Missingno. "Red, Bill, Cinnabar Island..."

"Maw!" Mawile then proceeded to the Pokemon Center's PC, as we all followed.

"Alright, so..." A 'PC has been powered on' message appeared on screen shorrtly before giving a list of users to log on as. "Gold, Bill, Professor Elm...Let's try Bill."

Now logged on as User Bill...

Bill's storage was completely empty, with the exception of a single pokeball shaped symbol that indicated a Pokemon was in the PC. But before I could proceed to withdraw this pokemon out of my curiosity-

"-Users..."

"Oh?" We all jumped at the sound of the PC. "You're talking?!"

"Yes. What of is, user?" The PC voice said.

"Well, a talking PC just took us off guard. Anyway, we're here to try and find the mysteries of Missingno in your program. Could you help us?" I asked.

"Hmph, no." The PC answered.

"N-No?" Missingno repeated/

"But why?" I asked.

"I was once under the control of another user like yourself. To this user, I was abnormal, and was eventually derezzed as an end result. Bill, Red...Those humans intended to kill me, and I was heart broken, even if I don't have a heart. Since being derezzed, I, along with 139 other pokemon were doomed to wander this virtual oblivion...all because of you humans."

"And so you blame me for something that someone else did way back when? That doesn't seem fair!" I said.

I heard no reply from the PC.

"Please, help us!"

Still no reply...

"Err..." Chime and Missingno were quite annoyed by the computer screen. Chime moaned while Missingno drooped.

"Wile! Mawile!"

"Mawile, don't!" Mawile proceeded to start mashing random buttons on the keyboard in attempt to 'convince' the PC to change it's mind. "Mawile, stop it!" I tried pulling Mawile away from the PC by her second mouth, but she resisted and started slamming the buttons even harder, before landing a single Power-Up Punch in fristration.

"Wile!"

"What's with yo-" I was interrupted by the PC.

"Not just humans, but Pokemon too!" The PC was angered. "Perhaps the four of you deserve to join us in this virtual oblivion.

"Huh?!" The PC then started radiating a pale blue aura that began to spread throughout the entire lobbyroom. "What the?!"

Without warning, I was beginning to fade. And I kept fading and fading, until I just whited out...

...

**Location: ?**

Where am I? Am I in Ecruteak City? I am I in the Dominion of Shadows?

When I came to, I quickly stood on my own two feet to scan my surroundings. I was in a forest with black trees, dark blue leaves, and dark blue grass. And the sky? Well, the sky was a black winding vortex with cloud that ranged from white, to pale blue, to a shade of blue that was so dark it was ALMOST black.

"Mawile?" As soon as I realized everyone was gone, I started calling out their names. "Chime? Missingno? Is anyone here?"

After repeatedly calling everyone's names, I sighed in slight worry. I attempted to lean on a black tree, but ,"Whoa!" I actually phased through, and the tree was slightly pixelated for a few seconds as a result. "I think I might know where I am."

_"Perhaps the four of you deserve to join us in this virtual oblivion!" _I remembered the last thing the PC said before I whited.

"This place is Virtual Oblivion..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Just so you guys know, Virtual Oblivion ISN'T a filler. There will be an event that pushes Chapel's and Missingno's roles in the story within the next few chapters. So I hope you enjoyed one of my longer chapters, and stay tuned for the next!**


	52. Chapter 52:Live An Endless Life Forever

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 52: To Live and Endless Life Forever**

**Okay people, NOW I apologize for the extended absence. The internet to my PC is down indefinitely, but I'm willing to work my way around that. Now this will be the first of quite a few consecutive Chapel Chapters I have planned out so that I can repackage Chapel into sort of a main hero. So enjoy.**

**Location: Virtual Oblivion**

**Chapel's POV**

"This place is a Virtual Oblivion..." I said to myself while wandering the black and blue forest that surrounded me. "Mawile, Missingno, Chime...I wonder where they are?"

A talking PC that could transport us to this virtual world? Am I dreaming?

"Well I guess I should continue to look for everybody." I said to myself as I continued to wander aimlessly.

**Later...**

I was completely unaware of the time I had spent wandering this virtual oblivion, but I knew that I had been here for awhile. Trees, trees, and more trees. It seemed as if this path was not going to stop anytime soon. But while on my way, I had encountered something very odd.

"Magnemite."

"Magna Magneton."

"Voltorb!"

"Pory-Porygon!"

It was a group of pokemon that seemed to be passing by. Of course, that's what is _seemed. _But these pokemon, Magnemite and Magneton, Voltorb and Electrode, Porygon...Rather that their normal color schemes, they were all shades of blue. Magnemite and Magneton were a steel blue color. Voltorb's and Electrode's red Pokeball'd designs were solid blue. And Porygon was a mix of blue and an amethyst color. There were more than one of each pokemon, and they all seemed to be traveling in some sort of formation.

"Um, hey!" Maybe this group of pokemon could tell me what I could do, and where I had to go.

"Magne Magnemite." The formation of pokkemon stopped, and I was approached by a Magnemite as I captured the group's attention.

I already knew that I couldn't talk to pokemon, but I had to at least give it a try. "Do you guys know where we are?" I asked.

"Magnemite."

"Gon Porygon."

"Trode, Electrode!"

"Well, at least I tried..." I said to myself as I crossed my arms.

"Foolish human. You do not 'do' anything, nor do you go anywhere. You are trapped with me and these pokemon in this virtual oblivion for eternity." It was the voice of the PC speaking to me...from the sky? "Soon, you and the other users trapped here will become one with the Pokemon Storage System. And when that time comes there will be no way out for you."

"Pokemon Storage System?" I said confused. "Wait, so this virtual oblivion we're in is actually the Pokemon Storage System?"

"Indeed." The PC answered.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" I asked.

"It is pnishment for misusuing the PC AND abandoning the PC withing the Pokemon Center. Mashing random buttons...THAT pokemon will surely be dealt more severely than you and the others."

The PC was talking about Mawile striking the keyboard with Power-Up Punch (Chapter 51). "No, if you touch Mawile in even the slightest, I'll-"

"-You'll what?" The PC started. "I shall do whatever I please as long as I govern this virtual world. But just to save you the struggle..."

The eyes of Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, Electrode, and Porygon all started glowing a light blue, and they all exited their formation and each enterred battle stances. What's more, is when they all spread out, I layed my eyes on something I never realized their formation was hiding until now. That 'something' was a familiar friend.

"Chime!" I called out.

"Mmm..." Chime had been paralyzed and was not able to move.

"Prepare to join your friend on the way to oblivion! Now my pokemon, attack!" The PC had called for all the pokemon to capture me.

"Porygon!" Leading the charge was the blue Porygon who started after me. "Gon!" A trianguar shaped attack was launched at me.

"Whoa!" I screamed as I quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the triangular shaped attack.

"Magnemite!"

"Magneton!" Both Magneton and Magnemite launched Thunder Waves at me, but their attempts to paralyze me failed when I ran behind one of the blue forest's black trees.

"Show yourself, human!" The PC called.

"Hmph, maybe a little decoy will distract them while I rescue Chime," I said to myself as I took out a pokeball. "Ursaring!"

"Hmm..." As soon as Ursaring was releasing from his pokeball, he slowly opened his eyes and calmly rose to his feet. "Urr."

All I did was motion for Ursaring to look past the black tree we were hiding behind, to the approaching Magnemite and a captive Chime. "You've got my back?"

"Ur!" Ursaring nodded in agreement as he charged toward Magnemite, Magneton, and Porygon with both of his hands cloaked in a Hammer Arm aura, while I came back out from the other side of the tree trying to close in on Chime as fast as I could.

"Raaang!"

"Mag-mite!" What the?! Magnemite and the other pokemon just pixilated through Urasring's repeated Hammer Arms.

"Pitiful alien..." The PC said as Magnemite and Magneton proceeded to strike Ursaring with Thunder Wave.

"Raaarrr!" At first, Ursaring seemed quite overwhelmed by the paralysis, that was until his Guts ability was activated.

_As long as those pokemon have the ability to pixilate through Ursaring's attacks, Guts won't help us one bit._

_._"Raaaww-uh..." Ursaring was struck from behing by a triangular shaped attack launched by Porygon. Ursaring then feel to the ground, but was still conscious.

"Ursaring, return!" I hurried to recall Ursaring right before hopping over the guarding Voltorb and Electrode to grab a paralyzed Chime as start running away from the group of attacking pokemon as fast as I could.

"Ch-Chime?" Chime slowly opened his eyes to see me carrying hime in my arms.

"Don't worry , Chime. I'm here for you now!" I said as I cracked a slight smile, despite the fleeing situation I was currently in.

"It is pointless to try and escape, human." The PC said as the group of Pokemon all started chasing me.

The chase was awfully 'black and white', and the game of cat and mouse would continue until I had reached the edge of the blue forest.

"Chime!" Chime and I started to panic once I had untintentionally ran off the forest edge, and started plummeting down a virtual cliff.

"Nooo!" Were we going to fall to our death? Or were we going to drift down an endless abyss for all eternity. I honestly had no idea, because whatever lied beyond the edge of the blue forest was unknown to me. I held Chime tight and closed my eyed as I fell for what seemed to be like a slow forever to me. Just where will fate take me?

**"...Now enterring the Pokemon Storage System's Box 2..."**

",,,Box 2?"

"Chime! Chimecho!"

"Ngh..." I slowly opened my eyed to see that we had gotten away from the group of pokemon. "Box 2?" I said to myself again as I scanned this 'Box 2'.

Box 2 was a metropolis city with black bricked grounding. The building and skyscrapers were all black with a blue outlining and blue lights. The sky was also black. But this time there was no blue vortex like there was in the sky of the blue forest. Only a single blue moon lit up the night sky.

"It's cold..." I said to myself as Chimea nd I cuddled up to each other. "We need to find Missingno and Mawile. And with there being more than one box in the storage system, our search may be THAT much more difficult."

More blue colored pokemon were seen as Chime and I wandered throughout the metroplolis. Electaabuzz, Jolteon, Alakazam, and Hitmonlee wandered the streets. While Vapreon, Poliwrath, and Golduck were in a few of the black watered fountains I believed were used for decor.

Chime and I had stopped right in front of a skyscraper to rest for a few minutes.

"Hmm, the PC hasn't tried to capture us since escaping the dark forest." I said to Chime. "Did something happen?"

My stay in this virtual oblivion was beginning to feel more like an endless walk inside the darkness. I guess the sun just never rises inside the Pokemon Storage System. A life where a new day is never born...is THIS what lies ahead for me? Is there a way out of here? What will become of Seth without me or Yumi to teach him the difference between right and wrong? Will any of my questions come with answers.

"Wile! Mawile!"

"Eee!"

"Huh?" They were distant cries of pokemon who weren't too far away. Although one of those cries I could've sworn was the criy of- "Come on!" I called for Chime to follow me as we search for where the criies came from.

"Wiillle!"

"Eeee..Spending the next few minutes running and passing by pokemon such as Arbok, Mr. Mime, Growlithe, and Starmie, Chime and I had stopped when we saw-

"E-e-ee..." An injured, grey furred Eevee was lying right next to a dim street light.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I approached the Eevee. "Here." I took aout a Sitrus Berry that I found earlier when we were still in Ecruteak's Pokemon Center.

"..." The grey furred Eevee slowly turned to me and didn't hesitate to eat the Sitrus Berry I offered. Once it did eat the berry, it immediately hopped up and started looking up in the sky, at the tallest skysraper in the metropolis city.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Eevee looked back at me before proceeding to take half a step in the direction of the skyscraper, and facing me once more. "Vee! Vee!"

"Do you want for me to follow you?" I ased.

Eevee gave me a single nod, and proceeded to continue as Chime and I followed.

_Maybe this Eevee could lead me to Mawile or Missingno... _I thought to myself as my mind began to wander. I could've sworn I heard Mawile's cry along with Eevee's. Where IS Mawile? And why was this Eevee badly injured? Where is the PC, and why has it stopped following me?

"Wiiilllle! Ma-wile!"

"There it is again, Mawile's voice." It took a minute of thinking for me to realize what was going on, and I looked at an Eevee just a few feet ahead. "Eevee, are you leading me to Mawile?"

"Vee." Eevee nodded without turning to Chime and I.

"So you know Mawile." I started. "Are the two of you friends or something?"

Eevee gave me the same reply.

Putting my hand on my chin... "So I find an injured Eevee who just so happens to be looking for our friend in Mawile." I started. "That must mean Mawile might've been attacked too."

Eevee nodded, comfirming that I was correct about the two.

"I think I know who attacked you guys." I said as I stared in to the black sky. "The PC must have captured Mawile. It already captured Chime, whom I rescued. And the PC also tried to capture me in a failed attempt. And Mssingno? I still don't know."

Passing building after building, Eevee, Chime, and I had finally reached the door of the city's tallest skyscraper. The three of us all looked at the skyscraper's top before looking back at each other.

"Let's go." I said to Eevee and Chime.

"Wile! Wihahaaile!"

"Huh, Mawile?" Her cry was coming from behind us. And apparently we beat her to the skyscraper because we weren't even in the building yet.

"Mawile!" I turned around to see a forcibly restrained Mawile as she struggled and was calling out to me. She was being held by two blue Porygon.

"It appears that a few other users will be joining this 'Mawile' in her punishment." It was the voice of the PC, only this time the voice was nearby.

"Who are you? WHERE are you?" I asked. "Show yourself and stop hiding!"

"Hmm. I believe that the time is right to reveal myself to you users." The PC said as it started to ascend from behind Mawile, revealing itself to be-

-I gasped. "Missingno?"

"Indeed I am." The PC answered.

Missingno is the PC? "But how? You were transported to this virtual oblivion like us." I said.

"There's alot about me you don't know." The PC Missingno started.

"Vee?" The Eevee said confused.

"While I AM Missingno, I am NOT the Missingno that was transported to this place." The PC answered. "Ever since I was derezzed, I've wandered and governed this virtual oblivion for what seems like an eternity."

"Wait a minute, you must be the Missingno Bill was talking about in his journal(Chapter 51)," I said. "And if MY Missingno has been with me for the last five years, then there must be two Missingnos."

"Quite observant, User. But I am afraid you are not one hundred percent correct, for I am only half of Missingno, while your Missingno is the second half. Unfortunately that is all I know. I honestly do not have much of any memory of life after I was derezzed, up until the point where you Users logged on as User Bill(Chapter 51)." The PC explained.

What the PC is saying...it actually makes sense to me. While this PC Missingno has no memory of after it what derezzed, my Missingno has no memory of before he was derezzed. They both are only half of a whole Missingno.

"My servants, deliver these users to their prisons!" Pc Missingno said as he was getting back to business.

"Vee?!"

"Prisons?!" I said to myself before I was seized by two more blue Porygon. "Hey!"

Maybe THIS Missingno knows where Celebi is. Maybe he knows our true enemy. Maybe he knows how to defeat Neo Snagem for good, and saving all of Johto.

"I-I still have questions!" I yelled as I was trying to struggle away from the two Porygon. "Where's the other Missingno? MY Missingno?"

"Why should I give you humans what you never gave me?I was never given any answers, or second chances...all you humans are the same!" Pc Missingno said with his back turned.

"Missingno, what Bill did back then, it gave you your own virtual world. You actually control more of your world now than when you were just waiting for Red and Bill in a storage box in the real world. You HAVE been given a second chance. A second, better chance. Does having everything really mean nothing to you?"

"What sense does it make to have everything and nothing at the same time?" PC Missingno asked as he turned around and gave me a very cold, empty stare. "You don't know what it's like to be forgotten. To have something very close to you, a life of sorts, taken away from you. To know that you just can't free yourself from the prison called _Life, _because you are not dead, nor are you alive. To live an endless life forever, in a virtual oblivion."

"Missingno..."

"I just want to go home to the real world, with you users." PC Missingno said as hei inched closer to me. "But like I said: My life has basically been taken away from me...by _humans._" PC Missingno winced just by saying the word _humans._

It must be hard, living endlessly with the knowledge that a life has been taken away from you. I could somehow relate to PC Missingno. The day my mother Chiyo had been taken away from me, and I couldn't stop crying that day, because crying was the only thing I could do. The thought of an unfinished life, and a future where you may never be loved again...

"You users are lucky." PC Missingno said.

"Lucky?" I said confused.

"You users have not yet been infected by the blue virus that keeps you bound to this virtual oblivion," The PC replied. "Nor has that Eevee of yours, who was only stored by AFTER me and the original storage system's 139 other pokemon were derezzzed.

"Wait, so we still have a chance to return to the real world?" I asked.

"Hmph, not so." The PC answered. "I plan on having you users imprisoned until you have all been infected by the virus. You'll all glow that shades of blue that is uniformed here. And you'll be trapped here for eternity like me."

I was still thinking about how we still have a chance to return to the real world (Yes, I was ignoring the PC). 'We' includes my Missingno. THAT gave me an idea.

"PC Missingno, I think I have an idea, how to free you from this virtual oblivion at long last."

**To Be Continued...**

**So like I said, there are plenty of Chapel chapters to come, followed by a string of Seth chapters, and even a few Wes chapters after that. I've even planned a few Noah chapters to reestablish him as a major character. I've also been drawing my characters, and I thinking about changing the designs of a few characters that include Seth, Noah, Pheobe, Alice, and Kurayami aka Commander 03 of Neo Snagem.**

**And about this chapter, Yes, Chapel asks ALOT of questions, which even annoys me, and I write the story. But hey, that's what happens when there's only two beings in a chapter that are able to talk. And if you haven't noticed yet, all the infected pokemon that is in the PC are generation one pokemon all captured by Red himself. The only pokemon who are not in the Storage System are Pikachu, the Kanto starters, Red's Eevee, and Snorlax, all of whom are in Red's party when you battle him at Mt. Silver (Red DID have an Espeon for a short time in the manga). And I'll admit it, gen one isn't my favorite gen, and I sometimes get annoyed by genwunners(only some). Hell, my first game was Pokemon Crystal Version, and THAT isn't even my favorite Pokemon game. And no, gen 3 isn't my favorite either (There really was no post game stuff in Ruby and Sapphire at ALL), although I know darn well I'll be playing ORAS. I don't know which version I'll get yet. The game I choose will be based entirely off of version exclusives. Gen 4 had Paul, who is probably my favorite Pokemon character. But they also had Dawn, who WAS my least favorite character up until the second half of Galactic Battles when she at least started to get respectable Pokemon.**

**IDK about Gens 5 and 6. Gen 5 gets alot of hate, although they did introduce Smugleaf, Chandelure, Hydreigon, Conkeldurr, and N. Gen 6 was too freakin' easy. Oh, and in my opinion, Team Flare was such a disappointment compared to Team Plasma. But I still have to give it to gen 6. They introduced Mega Evolution AND they have a few pokemon who have already made it near the top of my favorites list. And also, I have VERY high hopes for Ash's Kalos party when they're fully evolved.**

**So enough of my little rant. Be sure to review and stay tuned for next chapter. **

**Also, what is your favorite Pokemon? What is your favorite Pokemon Generation?**


	53. Chapter 53: Nostalgia

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 53: Nostalgia**

**Alright, so at long last, the next chapter is here. And all I have to say is pretty soon I will be posting on consecutive days to make up for the lack of updates. I mean, what can I say? I've been playing Pokémon Omega Ruby Version, and I've also just bought a copy of Pokémon X version because I recently lost my Poekmon Y Version and I can't seem to find it. And also, please let me know if there are too many spelling errors please. I have been typing all my work using only WordPad, and I believe spelling is an area I need to improve on, in case I start slipping up on my double checking. Please enjoy!**

**Location: Virutal Oblivion**

**Chapel's POV**

"You users are lucky," PC Missingno said.

"Lucky?" I questioned. "How so?"

"You users have not yet been infected by the virus that keeps you bound to this virutal oblivion." The PC replied. "Nor has that Eevee of yours."

"Wait, so we still have a chance to return to the real world?" I asked.

"Hmph. Not so." The PC answered. "I plan on having you users imprisoned until you've become infected by the virus. You'll all glow the pale blue color that is uniformed here. And you'll all be trapped here for eternity, like me."

I was still thinking about how we could return to the real world. 'We' includes my Missingno. THAT gave me an idea.

"Missingno, I think I have an idea on how to free you from the virtual oblivion." I started. "Think about it. You and my Missingno are only two halves of a whole being. If we reunite you with your other half, maybe, just MAYBE the being you two become won't be infected by the virus that keeps you here. MY Missingno already has a virus of his own, so I doubt the virus of Virutal Oblivion would affect him."

"A chance to return to the real world..." PC Missingno said to itself before giving me an anwers. "We must find my other half! Servants!" That was the PC's cue for the Porygon to back off of us.

"Wiiile! Wile!" Having finally been freed from the Porygon, Mawile ran up to me and held on to my leg, glad to be out of the clutches of the PC.

"Ewee vee!" Eevee was also happy to have her friend in Mawile back.

"Glad to have you back, Mawile." I said as I gave Mawile a single pat on her Maw.

"Back? I never said that you and your user friends were free to go." The PC said.

"Wile- Ma-a!" Mawile was caught off guard by the fast approaching PC.

"You shall provide these other users incentive!" The PC said as it started to glow a white aura.

"A-aa!"

"What the?!" I yelled in confusion as PC Missingno just phased through Mawile.

"Wile..."Mawile started wincing as her pale yellow skin started to turn pale blue. Her eyes went from ruby to a sapphire color, and a transparent question mark started floating above her head.

"Chime?" Chime moved just an inch closer to the pale blue Mawile who was still holding on to myleg.

"Mawile? Missingno?" The body of Mawile and the color of Missingno...What just happened?

"Vee? Vee?" The grey furred Eevee tried to nudge Mawile out of it's own worry.

"Ile..." As soon as Eevee touched Mawile, the pale blue Deceiver pokemon fell to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Mawile!" I yelled as I immediately picked up Mawile in an attempt to wake up and comfort her. "Mawile! Mawile! Open your eyes!"

Without word, Mawile's sapphire eyes shot wide open, startling us all and causing me to drop Mawile. Luckily, she was able to land on her feet slowly and calmly.

"Mawile?"

"I am no longer your Mawile..." Her stare into my eyes were firm, but the words that came from the Deceiver pokemon's mouth were not those of Mawile's voice.

"Chime?"

"Mawile? You're, talking?" I asked.

"I am no longer Mawile." The Deceiver pokemon started. "I am the PC, also known as Missingno, and I have expectations for you if you ever wish to see your friend again. It is simple: Find the other Missingo, and we'll all be free to return to the real world. However, if you fail, you users will all be imprisoned for eternity, and this _Mawile _will forever be my new vessel."

"Why are you doing this I asked." I asked.

"Like I said, it is _incentive _for you users." The PC answered as it started walking.

"Wait! Where are you-" Where else would the PC go? I guessed that the possessed Mawile was starting toward my Missingno was. "Oh..." Was all I said after the thought as Eevee, Chime, the blue Porygon, and I all started to follow the possessed Mawile.

With the possessed Mawile in front of Chime, Eevee, and I, and with the two Porygon right behind us, it felt more like we were being forcibly escorted by the PC. Through streets, alleys, and even an urban neighborhood, we followed a leader that was subtly allowing zero degrees of seperation between itself and us users. Will we get our Mawile back? Only if we find Missingno.

"Um, do you even know where our Missingno is?" I asked.

The Mawile just kept walking until suddenly, it stopped just as it reached the final edge of the dark city. Over the edge, down there...was another black sky? No. This sky looked like the one above, that's because it WAS the sky above.

The PC then turned to us and gave a reply to my question. "We'll just have to keep looking..." It said as it spread out it's Mawile arm and allowed itself to just fall off the final edge.

"Vee." Eevee jumped jumped off the final edge as well, following the possessed Mawile. While Chime simply started floating down.

"H-hey! What about me?!" I yelled at the three over the edge. "We don't know what exactly is down there! We could die, or-"

Those blue Porygon didn't even let me finish what I was saying as they pushed me off the edge.

"H-hey!"

"In case you didn't know, that was your cue to shut your mouth. Wanna be know-it-alls like you talk much, AND you ask too many questions." The PC said.

"Oh, well..." Do I really talk THAT much? Well, compared to Yumi, I'm quite tame. Icould see Eevee and Chime both trying to hold back laughing at me.

**Now exiting Box 2...**

Yes, it was the possessed Mawile saying that to herself...or itself.

After leaving the dark city of Box 2, we were all falling into what seemed to be an endless abyss of blackness. Falling and falling...until a single white light that was in our path was visible. And as we continued to fall, the white light grew bigger and bigger, until every inch of blackness that surrounded us was gone.

**Now enterring Box 3...**

When we were finally stationed on a floor of sand, I quickly scanned our surroundings. The island we were on had a..._nostalgic_ feel to it. The sand, the sea, and the city behind were all 16-bit. And there was even...background music? This wasn't just any background music though, this was a tune I knew, and it went perfectly with the nostalgic feeling I had. I remember years back when my mother Chiyo was still alive, and I had not a care in the worldas a child. Everyday I would play my old Gamboy Color with Pokemon Red Version inserted. I remember always wanting to capture an Eevee. Eevee was my favorite pokemon after Chimecho of course, but I was too young and _noobish _back then to know how I could actually get one. Training only my starter pokemon and leaving the rest of my party to 'die'...Ah, those were the days.

"This box used to be nothing but a lifeless, sand desert." The possessed Mawile started. "But I myself personally changed it into a nostalgic version of Cinnabar Island for my own preferences."

"Cinnabar Island?" I said confused as my eyes went wide open, then narrowed as I looked at the possessed Mawile. "This is Cinnarbar Island of Kanto?"

"Follow me." The PC digressed as it started walking.

"Vee."

it wasn't too long before Missingno stopped at the edge of Cinnabar as it stared at the black and blue sea. While Eevee, Chime, and I lined up beside the possessed Mawile.

"...This was where I was first captured." The PC said. "You should've seen me. I was all gitched up and incomplete back then. It all began here, and endless life of solitude. And for what? Being different? Why me? Why did I have to be captured in the first palace? It's not like I ever did anything wrong, yet thsse _humans _wanted to erase my existence as if I have. Now I'm right here." The possessed Mawile said as it turned to me. "The only person who can ever truely understand you is yourself. I understand myself, even if my other half is not with me. Your Missingno might just be here. Becuase I know that Cinnabar Island is where _I'd _be."

"You think so?" I asked.

"My other half lies somewhere within Cinnabar's eastern sea." PC Missingno said. "Luckily, Box 3 is only the 16-bit version of Cinnabar, so looking for Missingno won't take as long as it would in the real world."

"Like it'll matter. We can't even breathe underwater." I said.

"You can't, but I can." The possessed Mawile started. "And with that Chimecho of yours able to float, we can also cover our search from above the sea."

Chime and I have never really been separated, but that wasn't going to stop us from finding the other part of our 'family' in Misssingno. Chime and I faced each other, then we hugged each other in what was expected to be a short temporary goodbye.

"You and Eevee will remain here on the island just in case my other half just so happens to show up." The possessed Mawile said.

I gave a single nod in agreement as the pale blue skinned Mawile then started into the eastern sea, diving deep while searching for my Missingno. Chime started floating away from Eevee and I, and gave me one last look before truely proceeding away. I guessed my moody tendencies seem to have rubbed off on him.

...

I knew we were still on the lookout for my Missingno, but I couldn't but just lie down on Cinnabar's edge, Eevee right beside me.

"It's been a long time since I did this. Sitting around doing nothing. I suppose that's just the life of the Pokemon Rnager in me. Or maybe the Pokemon Cooordinator in Yumi. How about the Pokemon Trainer, or Pokemon Rebel in Seth?"

"Vee..." The silver furred Eevee was resting in my lap as we both stared at the 16-bit eastern sea.

"You know," I started as I began petting Eevee, "I've always wanted an Eevee, ever since I was little. And I never said it out loud, but I was a little jealous of Yumi when I first saw that she had an Eevee."

"Vee?" Eevee questioned.

"Oh, Yumi is this girl who used to travel with me. But I think she might be back soon. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back just for a chance to see Seth. I mean, it's pretty obvious she likes him, she just tries to deny it now. But if you ask me, she's probably just waiting for Seth..." I then digressed. "I wish you could somehow come with us to the real world, Eevee. Are viruses like you really trapped within within Virtual Oblivion?"

This world and our world actually had something in common when I thought about it. Living in the world a Pokremon changed by the virus Missingno. I call it the Pokemon world's virus version.

"Vee!" Eevee hopped off my lap and looked into my eyes with an intense expression.

"Your eyes? What about them?" I asked.

It took some time staring into Eevee's eyes to realize-

"-Oh! Your eyes!." I repeated. "They're not the that pale blue color that all of the infected pokemon have. Does that mean?"

This Eevee wasn't infected? If so, then why is the silver furred Eevee a different color than normal brown furred Eevee? Could this be one of the pokemon Ethan stored into the new Pokemon Storage System? Bill's journal DID mention a few pokemon stored specifically in Ecruteak's PC.

"You're just an Eevee of a different color!"

"Vee!" Eevee cheered and nodded in agreement.

"So if you're not infected, you can return with us to the real world!" I exclaimed. "Oooh!"

I was squealing like a little girl.

"Eevee, you can come with me on my journey to save the entire world!" I exclaimed as I was becoming more and more excited.

"Vee?" Eevee gave me a 'how embarrassing' facial expression.

"This could be the beginning of a friendship that'll last forever..." I got on one knee, and held out my hand. "Come on, Eevee. What reason do you have to say no?"

Eevee really didn't know how to respond. My offer was so sudden, and I wasn't surprised at all.

"Vee..."

"Well, you might not know much about me, but you'll at least have your friend in Mawile to tell you all about us. And it's better than living an endless life forever in Virtual Oblivion."

Eevee was still staring at my hand with an unsure expression. As told by Bill, Eevee had already belonged to Ethan, but it really felt as it Eevee had been unintentionally left behind.

"Ee." Eevee slowly reached it's paw toward my hand with hesitation. After what felt like minutes, my hand and Eevee's paw were touching.

_So...did I just get a new pokemon in Eevee?_

Hmm. This Eevee felt very soft. I'm guessing this Eevee was a female, unlike Yumi's.

Eevee and I stared at each other with smiling faces once more. It took awhile, but Eevee amd I eventually warmed up to each other, and I was holding her in my arms by the time thepossessed Mawile returned to Cinnabar.

"Any luck?" I asked the possessed Mawile.

PC Missingno answered with a single shake of it's head. "What about you?"

"We've searched along Cinnabar's eastern border, but we haven't found Missingno." I replied.

"Colud my other half be in anotehr box?" The possessed Mawile asked itself before looking at Eevee and I. "It's pretty rare to find a pokemon of a different color."

"The two of us are good friends now, and I promised that I'd return her to the real world along with you AND Mawile." I said.

"...So saving this Mawile isn't the only reason you're helping me?" Missingno asked.

"You're kidding?" I questioned. "You're kidding! I've made it obvious that I would've helped you even if Mawile's life wasn't at stake. Do you still not trust."

"No." The PC gave me a blunt reply.

"-Chiiime! Chime Chiiiime!"

"Huh?" I could hear a familiar cry coming from the distance. It was Chime rushing towrd Mawile, Eevee and I with an excited expression on his face.

"That Chimecho?" The possessed Mawile question.

"Chime!" I said as Chime had closed in on us. "What is it?"

I don't know why, but Chime was panting despite that fact that he couldn't run because he didn't have legs.

"Chimecho! Chime?" My Chimecho was trying to explain something to us. We all looked at him very confused before he turned and pointed in a specific direction, northeast of Cinnabar, to be exact.

"What? Where are you pointing to?" I asked.

"Northeast of Cinnabar...Seafoam Island!" The possessed Mawile said. "The other Missingno must be at Seafoam Island."

"But how do Eevee and I get there?" I asked.

PC Missingno thought about before it's face lit up, giving us all an expression that it had an idea.

"There are some infected pokemon who reside in this box..." Upon sayingthat, the possessed Mawile's sapphire eyes flashed for a split second. "Some assistance for you, human."

"Huh?" Looking back at the sea, I saw a sapphire colored Lapras swimming toward us. This was obviously the PC's 'assistance for the human in me.'

"Lapras, please transport this human to the Seafoam Island." PC Missingno commanded as it then took another dive into the water and started toward Seafoam Island.

After the possessed Mawile was out of sight, Eevee, Chime, and I were greeted by the Lapras. Of course, I looked back at the Lapras with a warm smile I force on my face. I couldn't help but worry about my Missingno. Is Missingno okay? Was Missingno imprisioned? There was only one way to find out.

"Missingno, I'm on my way." Before saving the world and those around me, I must save those that are close to me first. And so it starts here, the road to becoming a hero. For Missingno. For Chiyo. For Chime, and Seth and his sister. For Johto. And most of all, for Chapel.

**From deep within the caverns of Seafoam...**

"Eever since I was transported to within the PC of Ecruteak City, I've been slowly regaining the memories of what exactly I was before being derezzed those years ago, and before I met Chapel...I don't know why, but I feel disdain toward Chapel now. Why? Becuase Chapel is just another _human. _Humans... All humans are the same! Bill, Red, they've never even stopped to think about how I would feel about being derezzed! I was never given a chance to begin with...and I probably never will as long as I am trapped here. Will it even matter if my fate was to wander this virtual oblivion for the rest of eternity? Where? Where is my other half"

**It is time, the first of the mysteries of Missingno will be solved...**

**To Be Continued...**

**Another unceremonious cliffhanger...Well that's what keeps readers tuned in. Oh, and before I forget, I hope you guys have seen the next new cover art for Pokémon Virus Version. This time, I've redesigned Seth's rival Noah, using features from various characters, including two hair colors, just like Seth, Yumi, Commander 04 Yuna, and Zero. Speaking of two hair colors, we might be seeing more of these designs down the road. I know they're unnecessary, but I like to do my own thing.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 54: Deep Down**

**Flashback**

**Location: Chapel's House, five years ago...**

Everybody was gone...everybody except me and Chime. Mother was downed and blooded, and there was blood throughout the room. Wes and Rui were gone, and how I wanted to destroy them for killing my mother. At least, they _said _they killed my mother. I wasn't even home for most of the day. Zero had just taken off with his Charizard, leaving me alive.

"Ma..." I was sniffling, and tears were in my eyes as I slowly crawled toward the lifeless body. "Moomm..."

What did we do to deserve this? Just a mother in Chiyo and the daughter in me living their lives. My mother's world was gone, while my world was crashing down around me.

"Mother, why?" I sighed.

Then it hit me. I just had to think about what Wes said to me before he left.

**From Chapter 4-**

_"Who I truely am?" _I said confused.

_"The virus known as Missingno is a glitch that found it's way inside Rui. It gave Rui the ability to sense shadow pokemon as we saved a far away land years ago. But that same virus at one point was in search of another host, and found it's way inside you." _I remembered Wes explaining.

_"But why is Mother hurt?" _I asked.

_"Your mother would be the only thing standing in between you and us. What parent wouldn't sacrifice themself to save their child? _

Wes answered.

"All this was because of some virus named Missingno, who is inside me." I said to myself after remembering. "It's all Missingno's fault, that Mother is dead!" I continued to sniffle as my tears would not go away.

"Chime..." The Cimecho my mother and I called Chime was in tears as well.

While sulking, rumbling noises could be heard from the grey clouded sky, as well as rustling grass.

"And Missingno is inside ME."

Just who was this Missingno? And what did this virus want with me?

"Missingno..." My sadness was slowly turning into anger at the mention of that name, and I began to clench my fists, tears still in my eyes "Missingnooo! I hate you! Get out from inside me! You ruined my life! You ruined my mother's life you- you-."

Who or what was I talking to? Was there even a Missingno inside me? If so, when did it first reach me. I've never even seen what this virus looks like. Was Wes lying to me. "No..." If Wes WAS lying, he wouldn't have had any reason to know my mother and I exist. Even so, I had to see it to believe the being that has suddenly enterred and changed my life without my permission.

"I wonder..." I looked at the blooded wound on Mother's dead body, and then right beside Mother, to what I thought was used to cause her death. "A knife..." I said to myself as I slowly crawled on the blood spotted carpet, and passed by Mother, to a red covered knife just sitting on the floor.

"Maybe..." I said as I picked up the knife. "Maybe I can you this to see if Missingno really IS inside me. I want it out of my body, and out of my life."

"Ch-ch-Chime?!" Chime swiftly floated up to me, and looked to be begging for me not to do what I was thinking of doing.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only to get Missingno out of my body. And even if I'm hurt, you can just used Heal Pulse on me, right? I don't know why, but Mother would never let me try stuff like this when she was alive. I would always argue that Heal Pulse would be a perfect solution, but she would always tell me that kids at times don't truely understand how the moves of Pokemon really work..."

...I pointed the knife at my own chest, and was ready to try and get this Missingno out of my body, but just before the knife's point made full contact with me-

"-Please don't..." It was a voice.

"Um, Chime, did you just talk?" I asked as I looked at the Chimecho confused.

"...No." The voice answered.

"This voice...it's very close." I said. "Whoever you are, please come out!"

"I-I can't..." The voice replied timidly.

"You can't? But why?" I asked.

"Because you hate me." The voice answered.

"Why would I hate you?" I said confused. "I don't even know who you are."

"But you DO know who I am. I ruined your life. But I honestly didn't mean to."

"Are you? Are you Missingno?" I guessed. "Where are you? You sound so innocent and hurt."

"I needed to hide inside you from bad people." The voice answered. "They were going to do bad stuff to me if they caught me again."

"Again? What did they do to you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Th evoice replied. "I don't remember anything about myself, except that I was once left behind by someone in a virutal world, and then deleted."

"So why choose my body as a hiding place?" I asked.

"You were the only hiding place nearby when I was on the run in Ilex Forest. I mean, your house seems like it's in the middle of nowhere to me. You saved my life." The voice said.

"Please." I winced at the voice's last sentence. "Even if I DID save your life, you ruined mine. I don't want you in my body anymore. It's becuase of you that I'm all alone."

"But you're not alone. You have a friend." The voice countered. "We are, friends, aren't we?"

"Show yourself. We need to get to know each other... as friends..." Even at a time like this, I just barely cracked a smile. I didn't have alot of friends. That's because I lived in the middle of nowhere. My only friends were Chime, and the elders at the nearby Pokemon Day Care.

"Then it's settled, we're friends. And if that's the case-" The beinbg that the voice came from then appeared from inside me, revealing a pale blue, Duskull- like figure with a question mark symbol floating above it's head.

And that was the beginning of the friendship between Missingno and I. No...We were more like family to each other. Missingno and I. Oh, and Chime too!

**End Flashback...**

**...From deep within the virtual caverns of Seafoam...**

"Ever since I was brought here by the PC of Ecruteak, I've been slowly regaining the memories of what my life was like before I was derezzed, and before I met Chapel...I don't know why, but these meories have caused me to develop a resentment toward Chapel, because she is a _human.. Humans..._all humans are the same! Bill, Red, they've never stopped to think about how I would feel about getting derezzed. One day, the world is with me because I'm unique, and the next day, they're against me because I'm different. I was never given a chance to begin with...and I probably neve will as long as I'm trapped here. Will it even matter if my fate was to wonder this Virtual Oblivion forever? Where? Where is my other half? Without my other half, I am...incomplete.

Missingno (Chapel's Missingno) has now regain it's memories. It knows everything about itself, at last...

**Location: The Shores of Seafoam, Virutal Oblivion**

**Chapel's POV**

"Chime Chime!" My Chimecho was leading the way to where he found Missingno on Seafoam Island. We had just parted ways with the sapphire Lapras who escorted us to the island, and the PC Missingno possessed Mawile had just caught up to us. The silver furred Eevee that will inevitably join me on my journey was in my arms, and we were all ready to proceed.

"From this point on, we do not separate." The possessed Mawile said.

We all nodded in agreement as we all continued to follow Chime.

**Later...**

It wasn't long before Chime had led us all into a cavern that I wasn't familiar with at all.

"What is this place?" I questioned as we proceeded in to the cavern.

"I call it Seafoam Cavern." The possessed Mawile answered. "THIS is what the cavern looked like years ago. Today, in the real world, this cavern serves as an official Pokemon Gym, years following the destruction of Cinnabar Island."

I couldn't help but shift my gaze throughout the inside of Seafoam Caverm. Unlike the rest of Box 3, this cavern wasn't 16-bit. It felt like the middle of January in here, looking at the blankets of snow that covered the walls of crystal ice in patches. Was I dreaming, or not? This beautiful setting was unreal...

"It's cold in here!" I said. "And I'm already wearing a jacket." I was referring to the red Pokemon Ranger jacket that I always wear.

"Vui." Eevee cried in agreement.

"Oooohh but at least I have a nice, warm Eevee I can snuggle up with!" I said affectionately as Eevee and I hugged each other for warmth.

"Don't let you guard down." Missingno interrupted.

"I won't." I replied.

"You," The possessed Mawile turned to Chime, "Lead the way."

"Chi." Chime nodded as we all followed.

...

Although we were only following Chime, it felt as though we were in a puzzling labyrinth. Of course, Chime knew where he was going, so we didn't run into many dead end that we just passed by. Along the way, I saw another amythest colored Jynx, and pale blue color Seel and Dewgong before stopping in what appeared to be a chamber within Seafoam Cavern.

"Now what?" I asked Chime.

The deep chamber was filled with water, and there didn't appear to be anyone or anything here.

"My other half must be here. Am I correct?" The possessed Mawile asked Chime.

"Chime. Chime." Chime nodded to both of our questions before proceeding to float over the water.

After floating about ten feet into away from us, Chime stopped, and then faced us once more.

"What is it?" I asked before I noticed Chime looking down at the water. "Missingno is down there..."

"Vee!" Eevee was still in my arms, and was able to brighten up the place for a moment with a cry that said she was excited to reunite with her friend Mawile soon.

"This water is deep." The pale blue Mawile said as it started into the water.

"Hm. Is that so." I said as I walked over to the body of water and stuck my foot inside. "Whoa!Ow!" I immediately took my foot out. "It's burning cold!"

"I'll just try calling for Missingno." I said as I started to raise my voice. "Missingnoo! Missingno. It's me, Chapel! Missingno?!"

It was no use. To Missingno, I kept callnig and calling, but still no sign of him. Even Eevee and Chime started to call for Missingno. Was Missingno even here? Of course! There's no way Chime could be wrong.

Minutes of shouting was soon followed by a moment of silence as the three of us were regaining our breath.

"Missingno..." I gently whipered as I began to lose hope.

"Chapel...Chime..."

"Huh?!" It was the voice of Missingno. "Missingno, where are you?"

"Underwater. I woke up from a deep sleep." I couldn't hear Missingno from underwater, but I COULD hear Missingno with my heart. "Chapel, please go away. Leave me alone."

"Uh, you're kidding, right?" I asked.

There was no reply, but deep down I could somehow feel that Missingno was serious.

"...You're not kidding..." I said to myself.

"Ee?"

"Chime?" Both Eevee and Chime thought I was talking to myself, and were very confused while the possessed Mawile had it's arms crossed, and remained silent.

"Chapel, I have regained my memories, and now I remember everything about who I was before I met you." Missingno said.

"Do you know where Celebi is?" I asked.

"..." There was no reply.

"Please, tell me!" I begged as I had a feeling that Missingno did in fact know the answer.

"Chapel, like I said, I remember everything now!" Missingno was beginning to sadden, based on it's voice.

"Then was? What do you know about Celebi?"

"When you find Celebi, the end of the virus version will be in sight. With Celebi, all sources of the virus version will be erased from existence in the end...including me..."

I gasped in shock. So my goal of saving the world would mean I would have to sacrifice one of my closest friends?

"Well, perhaps the world will be better without me once it is saved. After all-"

"-Don't say that!" I interrupted. "Even if we find Celebi, you won't have to die in order for things to be made right again!" There was a brief silence before I spoke up again. "Missingno, there's still a chance for us to escape this virtual oblivion. If you show yourself to us, you and PC Missingo...we'll all be able to return to the real world.

"I already know that," The voice said ," And I really don't care."

So Missingno would rather remain here for eternity than at least give me a chance to prove that saving the world wouldn't mean erasing him from existence. I was well aware of how much damage the burning cold water could do to me, but if words won't get through to Missingno-

"Oh, Missingno!" I called out my friend's name as I dove into the body of water.

"Vee!"

"Chime!"

I wasn't even thinking about Eevee or Chime when I left them behind as they cried out ewhen I jumped into the water. In fact, I wasn't thinking at all. Where exactly in the water was Missingno? How long could I hold my breath? Would it be long enough to find Missingno and reunite with Chime and Eevee? I didn't know.

_"Missingno? Missingno!" _I couldn't talk underwater...How was I going to call out to Missingno.

"U-user!"

_"Huh?"_ I turned around to see the possessed Mawile right behind me.

"I will join you," The possessed Mawile said.

I gave the PC a single nod and continued diving deeper underwater. Only the red light of a lone drifting Staryu was present underwater before the PC and I had reached the bottom.

"Not here..." The PC said calmly.

_"Not here?" _I thought to myself. _"No. No way! Missingno has to be here! I've come much to far for this search to be all for no-nk-nngg..." _I can't breathe!

I see a distant white light...but what is this light? I wonder as I close my eyes, waiting for this white light to close in on me...before I sink to the bottom of this dark blue abyss. "_Missingno..."_

...

Just when everything goes black, I am engulfed by the light of a day from way back when. Back when Missingno was much like a child who didn't know any better. Back when Missingno was alot like me...

**Flashback...**

"So where are we going?" The Duskull-like figure asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. "Eever since Mother was, well, you know..." I didn't want to mention Mother's demise at the hands of Neo Snagem, becuase it would only make my sadness worse. "Eever since that day, there's been nobody to keep up with me or the house. The house was beginning to fall apart, so I decided to leave and set out on a journey. A journey with just the three of us; You, me, and Chime of course."

"Chime Chiime!"

Missingno, Chime, and I were all walking aimlessly along the western edge of Goldenrod City. Along the western edge of Goldenrod was much construction. The fences were being removed, and docks and shores of sand were being put in place for the convenience of Goldenrod and Olivine, which were both Johto's biggest cities. Walking on the first of the Goldenrod shores completed were Chime, Missingno, and I.

"I'm tired of walking!" I said as I suddenly let myself fall to the sand. I then stared into the sky above, Chime and Missingno doing the same. Without a word, time passed without anything happening except for the passing of small white clouds.

"Boring..." It remained that way until- "Huh?" I heard the sound of approaching footsteps on the sand. I sat up as Chime, Missingno, and I all fixed our eyes on a short brown haired girl wearing a red bandana.

"How could I lose...to HIM!" The girl's head was down, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were on the sand rather than the sky that was beginning to turn orange as the sun began it's descent. "Mom, Dad, Brother...Ash...All that training, all those contests, this whole journey, and for what? To lose to HIM at the Grand Festival."

"Is that how you really feel?" The brown haired girl was followed by a green haired guy who looked to be the same age, if not older than her. "You've lost contests in the past, but THIS loss has for some reason hit you the hardest."

"I lost to you...in the Grand Festival..." The girl stated.

"Well it's not the first time that's happened." The green haired boy said. "But if you're acting even more like a sore loser than when I beat you before, then maybe you're rigght. You've gone absolutely nowhere in your chase toward your dream of being Top Coordinator."

"No, it's not like that. I'm just upset right now." The brown haired girl said as she put her head back down. "It's not the contest that upset me. It was you."

"Me?"

"Oh come on! After all this time being rivals! After traveling Hoenn, Kanto, and now Johto, you still see me as just another rival?!" The brown haired girl faced the green haired guy, hands on her hips before facing the sea as she closed her eyes. "...Do you remember Mirage Island? Remember when it was just the two of us?"

The green haired boy didn't reply...

"Eever since Mirage Island, I've been gettingstronger not only for myself, but for you too. I could never really express myself on that because...Well, because the boys wouldn't understand. After the Grand Festival in Kanto, I wanted to set out to Johto and make myself stronger for you. But...you never semmed to notice."

"I DO notice. I mean, your Pokemon have only gotten stronger since-" The green haired boy was interrupted.

"-You're supposed to notice me, not my pokemo-ooohh..." The girl held back on finishing a sentence that sounded like the words just accidentally slipped out.

_"t's too late now...She might as well just finish what she's trying to say._" I thought to myself.

"And why am I supposed to notice you?" The green haired boy asked the question, but looked as if he obviously already knew the answer.

"Drew..." The browned haired girl sighed. "Because...because you've given me a feeling that I haven't felt toward someone else since my baby prince, a pokemon with the power over heart."

"A pokemon with the power over heart?" Missingno, Chime, and I all looked at each other before looking back at the guy and the girl with the bandana.

"With all of my own heart, I loved him like there was no tomorrow. There actually WAS no tomorrow for the two of us...But at least HE noticed me. Meanwhile, you'll be giving all of your attention to the fangirl. I mean, you DID just come in second place in the Grand Festival...after you beat me."

Although the guy already knew the answer, he was left without words. Eeven the girl stopped talking and continued to stare and the horizon for quite some time before...the girl was hugged from behind by the green haired guy, and all the guy whispered was 'wish granted' as the girl's eyes shot wide open. The two talked as if they knew each other for a long time...What appeared to be a cliche, storybook ending to a love chapter even got my heart warm, and I was only eight years old at the time.

"...My heart..." I said to myself as I gently placed my hand on my left breast.

A pokemon with the power over heart...that was on my mind even as I dozed off again...

"Chapel!" I could hear a voice calling my name.

"Chapel? Chapel!"

"Chime!"

"Chime? Missingno?" I knew these two voices. They were here to rescue me from this dream...

**End Flashback**

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so first off, I hope you enjoyed the cameos this chapter. I originally wanted to post this chapter the week the ORAS came out just because the timing would be right for anything gen iii related, but typing just hasn't been at my convenience lately. At least I still have consecutive posting days planned, because January 16 will be the day Pokemon Virus Version turns one year old. Not only is it my first fic, but it is my first ever attempt at writing ANYTHING.**

**Now back to the cameos. I hope you guys know the two canon characters I used in this chapter, and I purposely used only one of their names...once. But even so, the characters are pretty obvious. But future cameos COULD be few and far in between. And if you've watched the Battle Frontier season of the anime, the pokemon with the power over heart IS Manaphy, a pokemon I DO plan on including in the near of distant future. I mean, in the games, a Manaphy egg CAN be obtained through Pokemon Ranger...And Chapel IS a Pokemon Ranger. Yeah, one of the few spoilers I'll give you guys. And yes, I know Manaphy is a legendary, and I know I should NEVER give an OC a legendary, but you know what, in case you haven't realized, I've been repackaging Chapel to try and make her a more interesting character, which is why I gave her an Eevee who IS in fact a shiny Eevee, but with a legitamate explanation in the last few chapter. And sooner or later Chapel and Seth could get their original hearts back, and Manaphy may be just the pokemon to make that happen. So planning ahead is what keeps this chapter from being a filler. Oh and the dream Chapel has is to serve as a bit of a time skip because, I'll be honest, even I want to move on to the Battle for Ecruteak City.**

**So that's about it...Or is it? With a long overdue chapter comes an Author's Note that has had subjects piling up over the last month. And I gotta say, I originally planned for Chapter 40 to be the halfway point of this story, but I've been writing alot more than I thought. After the the Battle for Ecruteak City, I still need to develope the characters of the Pokemon, have them learn new moves, and determine if, when, and where the pokemon will evolve. I still have a bunch of Neo Snagem's Commanders who hasn't even been introduced yet, and I'm considering opening a Submit Your Own Character for about 5 or 6 Commanders. Now there WAS an idea I had for a commander to be a rival of Rose, but I liked the concept too much to limit their future relationship to just a mere subplot. So I've been working on a new spinoff fic called 'Rose the Maiden'. Okay so this is the REAL end of the Author's Note. Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55: A Year

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 55**

**Okay, so as of January 16th, Pokemon Virus Version will turn 1 year old. Despite the fact that posting hasn't been up to par as of late, I HAVE exceeded my goal of at least 52 chapters. One for each week. Turning one year old is a big deal for me, and I HAVE promised consecutive days of posting chapters, so why not now? I will be posting one chapter each day for the next five days, and it all starts here. Stay tuned because this week is when I plan on finally finishing the Chapel chapters and moving on to Seth and the long awaited confrontation between him and his brother Zero. Yes, this IS long awaited. FIFTY TWO chapters into the story. Fifty two chapters, with only 2 gym badges to show for it. But that's okay, I have a few concepts for Seth's upcoming gym battles, which won't be for quite awhile, because of character development, shipping chapters, etc. So for right now, I just enjoy and look forward to this week.**

**Chapel's POV**

_-The Pokemon of heart..._

Where? Where am I?

_The Pokemon of heart!_

I remember diving into the burning cold water in search for a friend who was so close, yet so far away at the same time. And in the process, I drowned. Aren't I supposed to be dead? Am I even dead at all, or was it all a dream? No, that dream actually happened years ago. The dream where the brown haired girl who confessed her love to a green haired guy spoke of a pokemon of heart. Celebi? I'm not sure. Celebi was just my first guess.

I remember later that day when I chased after the newly formed couple because I thought they could tell me where this 'Pokemon of hear' was. But even they didn't know. Is their any way for me to have my own heart to myself again? Will I ever find a heart that could belong to Missingno and only Missingno? The answers right now are all no...

"I'm sorry, Missingno," I whispered to myself.

_"Chapel." _Missingno? _"Chapel! Chapel!" _It was again the distant voice of Missingno. _"Open your eyes!"_

"Open my eyes?" I asked again, was this a dream? Was opening my eyes all I really needed to do? "Okay." As my eyes finally started to open, there was light spreading and spreading, until I was only seeing white. I whited out...

...

"Chapel? Chaappeel."

"Ngh...Open my eyes." I whispered to myself. And as soon as my eyes peeped open, I saw...what the? What was I looking at?

It had two horns in the shape of question marks. And it was wearing what appeared to be either a Cubone or Marowak skeleton on it's head. But all this thing was was a transperent floating head wearing a skeleton.

"What are you?" I asked while still groggy.

"I thought about what you said, Chapel." It started. "I shouldn't endanger an entire world I resent all becuase of two people. So me and my other half came together, in order to become a whole being."

I blinked and realized "You're Missingno." I sat up and took a look around to see that we were back in Ecruteak's abandoned Pokemon Center

"Yes. Apparent your hypothesis was correct about me being able to return to the real world if I merged with your my other half (Chapter 53), and we were all able to return to return to the real world as a result. The PC in me savoured the moments following my long awaited escape from Virtual Oblivion. At long last, I have the power to put an end to all the conflict I have caused."

Finally one whole being, THIS Missingno must've inherited the minds of both of it's halves. My Missingno wanted to put an end to the virus, but wasn't willing to give up it's own life in the process, which is where the mind of PC Missingno comes in: To avoid falling into another eternity of solitude, even at the cost of it's life.

"You want to save the world..." Missingno nodded as I started. "Are you prepared to give up your life should the time come?"

Missingno nodded once more. "I've had flashbacks of life with you, Chapel. You gave me achance when nobody else would. And all I did was take away from the heart that you allowed to house me. On the beaches of Goldenrod thata day, that girl who mentioned a pokemon of heart...Before the time comes when I leave, I'd like to meet that pokemon someday. Maybe that can give you and Seth the hearts I have taken away from you two (Chapter 1)."

"Missingno," I sighed ,"I never said that sacrificing yourself was the ONLY way to save the world." I said.

"No Chapel. Maybe there IS another way. But THIS way is the direction I choose to take. And until the time comes, when I make my exit, we'll just have to savor every moment we have left with each other."

"I will..." I was becoming quite moody when all but a asingle tear fell down my face. Sometime soon, I am going to lose another piece of my family. "I will, dearly beloved." And speaking of family. "Where are Chime and the others?" I asked as I wiped my tear away, trying to change the tone of the moment.

Missingno turned to it's right, followed by me for me to see Chime waiting for an unconscious Mawile to awaken.

"Is she free from your control?" I asked Missingno.

"You ask alot of questions, Chapel. "Missingno replied. "What does it look like?"

Well, Mawile IS back to her normal, pale yellow color. Knowing Mawile, she probably tired herself out from all of her 'antics'. Like mashing random computer buttons, or struggling hopelessly while in the grip of two Porygon. Or how about always trying to attract attention to herslef? She's certainly some leader for Seth's team.

"Mawile." I whispered as I approached the Deceiver Pokemon to try and wake her up. "Mawile."

"Mmm..." Her eyes slowly opened, and remained in a slightly narrowed state as she looked up to me.

I looked back at her ruby colored eyes and said "We're back, Mawile."

"Haaaww." As soon as she sat up, Mawile stretched out her arams and let out a big yawn.

"Hmhmhm." I chuckled as I turned to Chime. "It's good to see you, Chime. But hey, did Eevee make it back with us?" I asked.

"Chime chime!" Chime pointed to an Eevee resting near the Pokemon Center's entrance.

"Eev-oh?!" Without word, the grey furred Eevee started toward me and jumped into my arms before I could even finish calling her name.

"Vee vui vee!" I guess Eevee was just excited to be free from Virtual Oblivion after who knows hown long? It was as if Eevee pit all of her heart into cuddling with me while in my arms.

"You're quite the affectionate one." I said with a warm smile as I embraced Eevee with a long hug. After the hug, I put Eevee down and proceeded to something I never had the chance to do before. "Here..." I gave Eevee another warm smile as she stared at the pokeball that I had taken out and held to her. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Whether being left behind and forgotten in the storage system was intentional or 'just happened', I promised myself that I would never leave Eevee abandoned.

"I can give you life a new purpose that lies ahead." I said. "Join me, and together, we'll save the world."

"Vui? Vee!" I huess Eevee's mind was made up as she showed no hesitation when proceedng to tap the center of the pokeball. But when she did- "V-vee?"

"What?" At first, Eevee was surrounded by a red arc of energy as the pokeball opened. But then the red arc of energy dissapated, and Eevee was not forced into the pokeball.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"Well, that Eevee was never released back into the wild. So she _technically _still has a trainer." Missingno answered.

"Hmm..." I crossed my arms, but it didn't take long for me to get an idea. I picked up Eevee and held her level with my face as I smiled and cheerfully said "That's okay. I mean, Seth's Chikorita is never inside of her pokeball either. You can just journey outside with us!"

"Eevee!"

"Chime!"

"Mawile!" And with that, we were all ready to head out and resume our search for Neo Snagem's Commander 24 in order to rescue Mawile's old friend, Skarmory.

With Eevee in my amrs, Mawile walking right next to me, and Missingno, along with Chime floating by us all, we all exited the Dominion of Shadows' abandoned Pokemon Center...Only to be greeted by the sight of raging streets.

"What the?" Our jaws dropped at the many riots that flooded the outside of the Pokemon Center. "How long were we gone?"

I couldn't guess exactly how many people and pokemon alike were furiosly raging. All I could say was that there were LOTS. Hundreds, bno...thousands of people crowded just about everything as far as my eyes could see. The sky was nowhere to be seen, as it was covered b ydark grey clouds.

...

**There is no POV at this moment...**

**The following explanation-**

The beginning of a battle with absolutely everything on the line. For freedom, for their beliefs, and for their own way of life. Many of those people fighting alongside the shadow pokemon have already accepted their roles as 'puppets' of Team Neo Snagem. They fight because they want for all who live in Neo Snagem's dominion to become one mind, and one associated body. They wish to eliminate discrimination towards what makes every living thing unique in their own way. And to reach that goal, they must fight...those who remain true to their roots in Johto.

Those who fight for Johto are the minority compared to those who serve Team Neo Snagem. They fight to try and keep hold of their old lives which seem further and further away from their grasp as time passes deeper into the beginning of the new era. And in the end, both sides may not know it, but they ALL have one common goal: Peace. One goal, and two very different methods to reaching that goal, that is what they all fight for.

But it wasn't until recently, because of the actions of a single person, that these people all started turning to violence. Not too long ago, one of Neo Snagem's own was killed by the hands of a boy with a particular hairstyle. Of course, no other Neo Snagem members were there at the time of this man's demise, but word quickly spread about how the boy used a dark aura to crush the neck to murder the victim. Thinking the boy with the dark aura was on the side of Johto, Neo Snagem became outraged, and demanded recompense. What exactly did that mean? Simple. Neo Snagem wanted the boy dead. But the people of Johto wouldn't comply. Explained by witnesses, the murdered victim apparently was provoking the Johtos living in the Dominio of Shadows' ghetto. And because Johto wouldn't agree to terms, Neo Snagem was left thinking: Are these Johtos what stand in between Neo Snagem and complete control over the Johto Region? And of course, Neo Snagem came up with an answer to their own question: Dispose of the organization's biggest threat in the minority Johtos, but the Johtos refuse to go down without a fight. The tension thata had been building up between Neo Snagem and Johto was finally starting to boil over, and as an end result, we have the beginning of a 'war' that is going on as we speak. A war! All becuase of a murdered victim. But one more question: Who was the murdered with the dark aura? The was a boy who has just recently become basically a 'celebrity' around the Dominion of Shadows: Seth...

That same Seth just so happens to be my youger brother. The brother of Zero.

**Location: Dominion of Shadows' Neo Snagem Base**

**Zero's POV**

"Can't believe all this is happening because of a stupid teenager." Complained Commander 24.

It was only 24 and I standing on the roof of Neo Snagem's base. I stared off, looking down and throughout the many riots going about. The sky was grey, and 24 and I even had to rase our voices due to the rioting noise going on throughout the city. I could also see that the Rapidash I had set free (Chapter 50) were now in the hands of the minority, being used against the Neo Snagem members proceeding to attack with their own shadow pokemon icluding Pawniard, Escavalier, Medicham, and Kadabra.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Rapidash was being commanded by a gladiator mohawked boy riding on it's back.

"Eerrr!" Rapidash had launched a Flamethrower at Escavalier, who instinctively used Protect to avoid Rapidash's attempted assault.

"Charge!" The gladiator mohawked boy yelled as Rapidash started tearing through both the people and pokemon that surrounded it.

But attention away from whatever was going on down there, and back up here.

"Helloo!" An annoyed 24 called. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes, I am." I answered. "I happen to know that 'teenager' you speak of very well. And you should too, becuase from what you once told me, you've met him once before yourself (Chapter 12).

"Hmm. Not sure if I can remember that far back." 24 said as he scratched his head with one hand, and held a Nintendo 3DS tightly in the other. "Must've been before Atticus himself gave me the power over hacking. You know, I used this hacking power on Commander 04, Yuna the other day, and she STILL beat me clean. I swear, 18 might be right about her being a Mary-Sue. I mean, she never loses at anything! Her and that Bagon of hers..." After 24 got through rambling, I proceeded to continue what I was trying to say.

"I saw the girl who houses Missingno..." I said.

"Missingno? We've been searching for that thing forever." 24 added.

"She was just as shocked to see me, Chapel..." I said as I closed my eyes. "And I'm not sure if we should work on trying to capture her right now. Wes and Atticus have always been conflicted on whether or not Missingno is relevant. And to top that off, we have enough problems here in this 'battlefield' of a city." I explained.

"Speaking of problems, I wanna kill whoever that boy was who started this mess to begin with. I mean, these riots have been giving me headaches on and off and it's really getting annoying. "24 said as he rubbed his head. "In fact, that's not a bad idea." 24 then started on his way. Does he even remember what my younger brother looks like?

"Wait!" I called out to 24. "Don't go."

"Wha? Why?" An annoyed 24 asked. "The kid's wanted by Neo Snagem everywhere. Zero, he killed on of our own. Everyone fighting for Neo Snagem down there won't stop until they have his head. He's public enemy number one, and they STILL haven't killed him yet. If you want a job done right, you gotta do it yourself. Come on! Cooommme ooonnn! Let ME crush HIS neck, and let's see how HE likes!"

"No." I answered. "I believe he is a big enough threat for us to send one of our top ten commanders after him."

"I...guess I can understand..." 24 replied with reticence. "Not often we have to send a top ten commander on a pursuit mission."

"I believe Commander 10, Shadow is still here. I'll personally send him off to capture the boy. Meanwhile, I have a special mission for you, 24. Are you about ready to put your game face on?"

"Hmph!" 24 smirked as he held out his Nintendo 3DDS in place of a thumbs up.

"I need for you to hunt down and capture the virus Missingno. Missingno, and the girl we call Chapel will be brought back here, and then we'll summon Wes and wait for further instruction."

"Data received! Mission: Capture the virus and it's host! Got it!" Well, 24 didn't waste any time returning to his usual, game talking self. He does this everytime he starts a mission. "Kay!" 24 said as he got out a pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing the Skarmory he had captured back in Dark Cave.

"Kaaa!" The steel bird roared.

"Mission objective: Deliver me into town!" 24 said as he proceeded to grab Skarmory's leg as Skarmory took off, it and 24 leaving me to myself on the roof.

I always look at Commander 24 as a bit of a comedic relief character. He reminds me alot like myself before I swore my allegiance to Neo Snagem, despite the fact that 24 is older than me.

"Seth...Rose..." For the first time ever, the three of us were going to be in the same presence. "Soon, we end this charade, once and for all..."

**Location: Outside The Abandoned Pokemon Center**

**Chapel's POV**

"Hey! What are you all doing?! Why are you all fighting each other?!" It was no use. Nobobdy battling could even hear what I was saying.

"Where should we go now?" Missingno asked.

I looked at Mawile, then at Chime before looking at my recently caught, grey furred Eevee that I held in my arms before saying "Let's find Seth and Rose, and get out of here." We'll leave the Dominion of Shadows and never come back.

We all nodded in agreement as we started away from the Pokemon Center.

Navigating through the crowds was proving to be a very difficult task. We were in a hurry, but distractions were in abundance as we were trying to make our way to Ecruteak's ghetto.

"You just don't get it, do you?" A voice said.

"Huh?" I said confused as I couldn't help but stop to see a situation that was about to unfold.

"Don't worry. I understand very well." It was a boy with a gladiator mohawk hairstyle about to fight a burly bald man in a Neo Snagem uniform. The boy was riding a Rapidash. "It's simple: Team Neo Snagem won't stop until they have the head of the boy with the dark aura. But to tell the truth, the guy who was murdered had it coming. We of Johto Region's Restoration Committeee won't just stand helplessly and be pushed around by Neo Snagem anymore! We will fight for our right to live! Rapidash, charge!"

The Rapidash then proceeded to pursue the burly bald Neo Snagem member. However, the bald man remained calm, closing his eyes as he said "Intercept the target..."

"Saur!" The Rapidash was tripped up by a vine launched by a Venasaur that was just released by the bald man. Rapidash fell to the ground, along with the gladiator mohawked boy.

"Leader of Johto Region's Restoration Committee- Kashius Kleigh! This is the nd for you!" The bald man announced. "Venasaur, finish him, now!"

"Vena saaauurr..."

"No!" That Venasaur was preparing to launch a Hyper Beam. And that 'Kashius Kleigh' was downed. I've gotta save that guy. And so, without word, I ran toward the boy as the Hyper Beam was launched, unsure if even I'LL escape unharmed. Eeven so, I can't just stand by and watch someone die. I have to take action. Enter: Heroine Chapel!

**To Be Continued...**

**I feel updating the main characters' Pokemon parties are long overdue now, so justs in case you haven't kept track, here they are...**

**Pokemon names, followed by gender, and then ability**

**...**

**Chapel's Pokemon**

**Chime- Male, Levitate**

**Ursaring- Male, Guts**

**Eevee- Female- Adaptability**

**...**

**Seth's Pokemon**

**Chikorita- Female, Overgrow**

**Murkrow- Male, Super Luck**

**Elekid- Male, Static**

**Gabite- Male, Rough Skin**

**Mawile- Female, Intimidate**

**Seviper (Shadow Pokemon)-Female, Shed Skin (Although Seviper's gender hasn't really been mentioned yet)**

**...**

**Yumi's Pokemon**

**Umbreon- Male, Synchronize**

**Braixen- Female, Blaze**

**Gligar (Shadow Pokemon)- Male, Immunity**

**Snivy- Male, Overgrow**

**...**

**Althaea (Guest Party Member)**

**Roselia- Female, Natural Cure**

**Aromatisse- Female, Aroma Veil**

**Bulbasaur- Male, Overgrow**

**Sylveon- Female, Pixilate**

**Ninjask (Still technically Lucy's Pokemon)- Male, Speed Boost**

**I will post rival Pokemon next chapter. Note that there WILL be a few pokemon that the rival have that have not made appearances yet.**


	56. Chapter 56: Enter Heroine Chapel

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 56: Enter Heroine Chapel**

**Location: Dominion of Shadows-Outside Abandoned Pokemon Center**

**Chapel's POV**

"Don't worry. I understand very well." It was a boy with a gladiator mohawk hairstyle about to fight a burly bald man in a Neo Snagem uniform. The boy was riding a Rapidash. "It's simple: Team Neo Snagem won't stop until they have the head of the boy with the dark aura. But to tell the truth, the guy who was murdered had it coming. We of Johto Region's Restoration Committeee won't just stand helplessly and be pushed around by Neo Snagem anymore! We will fight for our right to live! Rapidash, charge!"

The Rapidash then proceeded to pursue the burly bald Neo Snagem member. However, the bald man remained calm, closing his eyes as he said "Intercept the target..."

"Saur!" The Rapidash was tripped up by a vine launched by a Venasaur that was just released by the bald man. Rapidash fell to the ground, along with the gladiator mohawked boy.

"Leader of Johto Region's Restoration Committee- Kashius Kleigh! This is the nd for you!" The bald man announced. "Venasaur, finish him, now!"

"Vena saaauurr..."

"No!" That Venasaur was preparing to launch a Hyper Beam. And that 'Kashius Kleigh' was downed. I've gotta save that guy. And so, without word, I ran toward the boy as the Hyper Beam was launched, unsure if even I'LL escape unharmed. Eeven so, I can't just stand by and watch someone die. I have to take action. Enter: Heroine Chapel!

Heroine Chapel was exactly who I was as I tackled a downed Kashius Kleigh away from the path of Venasuar's Hyper Beam.

"Saur?" Vensaur cried confused as Hyper Beam was avoided.

"What? What happened?" The bald man questioned, as he then layed his eyes on the sight of Kashius kleigh being held by eme. "Who are you?!"

"Y-yes." Kashius added as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Who are you?" He began to help himself up. "Why did you save me?"

"My name is Heroine Chapel, and I..." I started as I then stood up to face the bald Neo Snagem member and his Venasaur. "I've come to save the entire world from Team Neo Snagem!"

"Y-you want to save the world?" Kashius parroted.

"Here." Without turning away from Venasaur, I tossed a Sitrus Berry back to Kashius. "Treat Rapidash for me. We're going to need all the help we can get if we wish to win this fight."

"Stupid little girl. You won't even be able to help yourself. Opposing Neo Snagem, speaking out against Neo Snagem...Yes, I'm sure Commander Zero will promote me to Commander after I have your head." The bald man said.

I gasped. "Death threats?"

"We must kill him before he kills us." Kashius said.

I closed my eyes, wincing at just the thought of killing another human being. Will I be no better than the organization that killed my mother Chiyo? No...I had no problem saying that I would kill the duo that killed my mother five years ago. And if the man that stands as my opponent is ready to kill, then he should be ready to BE killed as well.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play-" I pulled out a single pokeball. Staring at Venasaur, I threw the pokeball as I called "Ursaring!"

"An Ursaring?" Kashius questioned ,"How unexpected."

"I suppose looks can be deceiving." The bald man started, "A little girl with a buff pokemon like Ursaring? I guess you're not as helpless as you look."

Helpless little girl...The 'helpless little girl' inside me is long gone, and has been for five years.

"I won't make the mistake of underestimating you, just so you know. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge than Kashius." The bald man said.

"Me?" I questioned. "Don't you mean US?"

"Us?" The bald man repeated confused.

"Do you really think I'd hold anything back, or even fight fair when my life is on the line?" i asked as Chime, Eevee, Mawile, Missingno, and the healed Rapidash all stepped up to the bald man and his Venasaur. They were all in their battle stances.

Upon hearing my words and seeing the pokemon's actions, a worried expression was put on the bald man's face.

"What's wrong? Do you not have any pokemon besides Venasaur?" I asked. "Of course, you COULD jus tsummon reinforcements from within the many members of Neo Snagem riotting right now, but they seem to have their hands full will the minority right now." He did not say anything. The only thing that the bald man could do was stare down his opponents and hope that somehow he and Venasaur would emerge victorious. "Everyone, attack!"

And with that, all the pokemon, led by Ursaring, proceeded toward Venasaur, as Venasaur braced itself in a defensive stance.

"Venasaur!" The bald man called.

"Uuuaarr!" Ursaring was beginning to close in on Venasaur with his hands cloaked in a Hammer Arm aura.

"Saur!" But before he could land a strike on Venasaur, Venasaur instinctively use Vine Whip to bind ursaring's arms. Hammer Arm's cloak faded, the attack was cancelled out, and Ursaring was stopped in it's tracks.

"Aaarr!" Venasaur's hold over Ursaring would fail to last as Venasaur was struck by an unforeseen Flare Blitz, courtesy of Rapidash.

"Why you..." The bald man was scolding Rapidash.

"Saur!" Venasaur was knocked on the ground, and wasn't allowed the reaction time for our next assault.

"Maw!" Mawile, who was on Rapidash's back, on holding on despite Flare Blitz, had hopped of Rapidash and started falling toward Venasaur with a diving Power-Up Punch. "Wile!"

"Aaar!" Venasaur was hit right on the face by Mawile. Sure the damage was minimal, but the amount of times Mawile boosts her attack with Power-Up Punch would eventually add up.

"Ee vee!"

"Chime!" Following Mawile's diving Power-Up Punch, Chime and Eevee also charged after Venasaur. Eevee was able to land a swiflty executed Quick Attack, but unfortunately-

"-Chime! Chime!" Venasaur was able to take Eevee's Quick Attack pretty well, and was able to react in time for it to launch a Vine Whipe at Chime, wrapping the Psychic type who was desperately trying to break away.

"Chime, no!" I yelled as I then turned to Ursaring and Rapidash. "Hurry, get Chime!"

They both gave me a nod and started toward Venasaur again.

"Venasaur, stop them!" The bald man commanded.

And at the man's command, Venasaur did exactly that as it let out a familiar golden powder I believed to be Stun Spore. Ursaring and Rapidash couldn't react in time to avoid the powder, and thus they, along with a trapped Chime, were all paralyzed.

"Mawile! Eevee!" It was hard to believe, but the fight was actually starting to tip in the favor of Venasaur as Chime, Ursaring, and Rapidash were all unable to move.

It was up to Mawile and Eevee now to stop Venasaur as they each charged in one more time.

"Vee!" Eevee was going in just ahead of Mawile, but charging in head to head would prove to be a bad idea when-

"Saauurr!" Venasaur had countered Eevee with a headbutt of it's own, sending Eevee flying back at high speed.

"Eevee!" I called as Eevee came flying into my arms with about as much impact as catching a bullet pass. "Oh." Catching Eevee had actually caused me to fall on my bottom. I called out her name, but Eevee was burying her face in my stomach, probably in fear of Venasaur.

"Wile..." Mawile had just witnessed what Venasaur did to Eevee, and a hint of hesitation started to surface. She stared down the Venasaur that defeated Ursaring, Rapidash, Eevee, AND a Chime that was still within the grasp of Vine Whip. "Wile..." Looking at her fallen allies, Mawile abruptly halted her charge.

"Seems to me like it's just one on one now." The bald man said as the pace of the battle was beginning to slow down. "What's wrong?" The bald man asked Mawile. "Is there a hint of doubt stirring up from within you? If you and your friends couldn't take me five on one, I wouldn't be suprised if you don't think you'd be able to defeat me by yourself."

"Maw..." Mawile stared down the bald haired man. "Wile!" She then brought her attention back to Venasaur as she cloaked her fists in the Power-Up Punch aura, preparing for whatever Venasaur was going to use to strike next.

"Suar!" Venasaur yelled at Mawile, while in it's own battle stance.

"Oh, but before we continue, you can have this 'thing' back." The bald man said while pointing to a trapped Chime. "It might get in our way." Venasaur didn't toss Chime. No, it launched Chime, once again, like a bullet pass.

"Don't worry!" Kashius Kleigh said as he then proceeded to spectacularly catch a flying Chime, impact sending him to the ground.

"Hnhnhmhm." The bald man was chuckling as he stared down a Mawile who was still staring at Venasaur with narrowed eyes. "Now Venasaur, I command you...finish them!"

"Saauurr!" Venasaur was preparing another Hyper Beam!

Even with a type resistance, Mawile was in some serious trouble.

"Mawile, move out of the way!" Kashius yelled.

"Wile!" Mawile was able to do what Kashius commanded...But, "Ma?" Venasaur had not launched Hyper Beam yet, and simply switched it's aim to where Mawile was NOW. Repeatedly, Mawile kept moving, but Venasaur's aim followed closely everytime she move until. "Aaa!" Mawile had tripped, and was it prime position for Venasaur to deal extensive damage.

"Vena...Saauur!" Hyper Beam was launched, and none of us were able to react in time...

"No..." I said as Venasaur's attack caused an explosion. It was too late. What has become of Mawile? "...Is it all over?"

Is it all over?...My question mark would come with an answer as the smoke would clear up, revealing to us all...

"...Stop..." Revealing to us a Missingno who was completely irrelevant up until this point in the fight. "Surrender, or I'll finish you both right now." Missingno told Venasaur and the bald man.

Missingno had completely protected from Hyper Beam a Mawile who was still wincing, expecting to be injured by the attack.

"Mawile?" Opening her eyes, she too saw the dual question mark-horned virus addressing our opponents.

"Missingno! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be outside of my heart when other people are around." I had thought that Missingno returned to my heart after we left Ecruteak's abandoned Pokemon Center. I apparently thought wrong...

"Missingno?" Both Kashius and the bald man replied confused djust before Missingno had a chance to reply.

"No, Chapel. No more." Missingno started. "I appreciate taking rest in your heart for the last five years. But that all ends here. I can't hide from Neo Snagem forever. The half of me that had been inside the PC no longer wants to live in solitude. I will let this world know that I will fix everything I have caused. In the end, we won't be friends forever when I go away. But for now, together, we will put an end to the world's virus version!"

"Clap! Clap! What a touching speech!"

""Huh?" Whoever said tha wasn't me Kashius, OR the bald man. We and the pokemon started looking around to find where the voice was.

"Bravo! Bravo!" There it was again. This time with actuall clapping rather than just saying the word twice.

"Hmm..." The clapping sounded like it was incoming from above. And so we all looked up to the dark grey sky to see a man being landed on the roof of a small building next to us by...a steel coated bird?

That man...the brown haired man wearing the generic Neo Snagem uniform while holding a Nintendo 3DS in his hand...No doubt. It was Neo Snagem's Commander 24!

"YOU!" I called out.

"Hmph." 24 looked at me. "Do you know who I am or something? Arceus knows I haven't the slightest clue who you are, despite the fact that I've been ordered to capture you and that motivational speaker of a Missing Number you've got there." He was sent to capture Missingno and I? "However, I HAVE heard gossip about you from Neo Snagem's pirmary commanders, so I guess I can only fault myself for not knowing who yo-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You DO know you ramble alot, right?" Seriously, this guy is 'Yumi bad' when it comes to rambling.

"Well, from what I hear, you DO know you ask alot of questions, right?" 24 was mocking me with my own question.

"Ask alot of questions? Here's another question. "Wait, how do you know that about me?"

"It's called Pokemon Viruse Version, on this site called Fanfiction." 24 was using the internet browser on his 3DS. "This fanfic is long though. I'm on chapter 56 right now. I wonder how Chapel will do now that Commander 24 has appeared? I DO have a few complaints about this fic though. Seth is just a watered down Lelouche, Yumi is Tabby, and Rose is just a straight up Shinku ripoff."

You've gotta be kidding me.

"Anyways, if you really want for me to stop rambling, so be it. But before you proceed to attack me, you've some unfinished buisness, I see." 24 said, facing the bald man and his Venasaur. "Missingno, finish him!"

"C-commander!" The bald man was shocked by 24's words. "What're you doing? Your mission is to capture the virus and the girl I just so happen to be battling! Just who's side are you on? Aren't you going to help me take these fools down?!"

"What'll happen if I say no?" 24 shot back with another question. "To be honest, I won't give a crap when the virus defeats you pretty soon. And why should?"

"24?!"

"The end is near for you." 24 said as he then looked at me. "Chapel!" That was our cue to finish Venasaur while we were given the chance.

"Missingno!" As I called Missingno's name, Missingno slowly floated to Venasaur, without worry of whether or not Venasaur would attack.

"Are you kidding me?" Looking at a calm Missingno, the bald man snickered. "And here I thought you were a charging threat. Venasaur, full power Hyper Beam!"

"Vena-" Venasaur wasn't wasting time. "Saur!" It launched Hyper Beam without hesitation.

"...You underestimate me, and overestimate yourself at the same time..." Missingno uttered in the tone of the PC before Hyper Beam had seemingly hit him. The virus didn't even bother dodging.

This Missingno, with it's whole being in one piece...this Missingno wasn't the same as the one before. The virus looked as if he knew what it was doing. It remained calm and sure, which is why Kasius, the pokemon, and I didn't even bother to question what became of Missingno.

And as soon as the smoke cleared...

"Huh? It can be!" The bald man was astonished as Missingno once again, was shown to have remained unharmed.

"You already tried Hyper Beam once before and failed." Missingno started. "What made you think that Hyper Beam would work THIS time?" The virus had both the bald man and Venasaur caught off guard. Venasaur needed time to recharge, and now tere was nothing keeping Missingno from taking action as it's pace floating toward Venasaur started to become fast.

"Sa-a-a..." Once Missingno made contact with Venasaur, Venasaur started to glow a blue aura, while the color of it's skin became a sapphire color. It's flower became a purplish magenta scheme, and asa soon as Missingno pulled away from Venasaur...

"What the?!" Kashius was just as shocked as I to see Venasaur pixilate for a split second before falling to the ground unconscious as it returned to it's normal color. "Missingno, what did you just do to it?"

"This man and his Venasaur are finished." Missingno said as it turned it's back and started floating back toward us.

"No...I will not fall this way!" The bald man said as he then started toward Missingo, fists clenched.

"Missingno, watch out!"

The man's moment of running felt slow, and in my mind, that moment dragged on. That was until he was addressed by 24.

"Lay one finger on the missing number, and I'll be sure you regret it." 24 said while still on the roof of the small building, Skarmory roosting right next to him. "Apparently, my prediction about Missingno defeating you came true. I've already watched you fail,now it's my turn."

With Ursaring, Rapidash, and Chime all unable to move, and Eevee down for the count, 24 was expected to have the advantage over our depleted party. And I knew very well that 24, a commander, wasn't going to underestimate the weakened opponent in us all. Missingno, Mawile...

"Wile!" Mawile rushed to right in front of 24 and Skarmory as they looked down to her from the roof of the small building. "Wile! Mawile!"

"Skarr." And judging from Seth's memories that I have, this was the Skarmory captured by 24 back in Dark Cave. Skarmory gave Mawile a suprised look in response to crossing paths with it's former leader in the deceiver Pokemon.

"Well it appears you two know each other!" 24 said to Mawile. "How about I craash in on your 'little' reunion." 24 then motioned for Skarmory to take off with him, this time landing just in front of the downed Venasaur. "But before we begin, I have some things to say. Chapel! Missingno! You two have really made things difficult for Neo Snagem. I mean, because of Wes NOT capturing you, we're all forced to just sit and wait for you to give up on finding Celebi so that we finally CAN capture you. I don't even think a pokemon like Celebi exists, and Neo Snagem is sick of waiting for nothing! But the waiting will finally end here. And fo rthe 24th ranked Commander of this organization, you will repay your debt!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Won't be as much Author Notes for the chapters being posted this week, but as promised, I will post rival teams. Pokemon names followed by their gender, then ability.**

**Oh, and there are ALOT of rivals**

**Noah's Party**

**Quilava- Male, Blaze**

**Weavile- Male, Pressure**

**Vibrava- Female, Levitate**

**Larvitar- Female, Guts (Recently obtained offscreen)**

**...**

**Dustin's Party**

**Croconaw- Male, Torrent**

**Staravia- Male, Intimidate**

**Gurdurr- Male, Guts**

**Zangoose- Male, Immunity**

**Sableye- Male, Prankster (offscreen)**

_**Alright, I know that all of Dustin's Pokemon are male, and the reason for that is ALL the way back in chapter 1, Dustin DID in fact make sexist remarks towards females, so I've characterized Dustin to have the most masculine pokemon team out of all the major characters.**_

**...**

**Pheobe's Party**

**Mismagius- Female, Levitate**

**Zoroark- Female, Illusion**

**Frogadier- Male, Protein**

**Shedinja- Genderless, Wonder Guard (offscreen)**

**Dedenne- Female- Static (offscreen)**

**...**

**Mary-Elizabeth's Party**

**Mienshao- Male, Regenerate**

**Lampent- Male, Shadow Tag (offscreen)**

**Whimsicott- Female, Chlorophyll (offscreen)**

**Oshawott- Male, Torrent (offscreen)**

_**Expect a Mary-Elizabeth chapter in the near future, because I KNOW that I have not really showcased her AT ALL. Oh, and her boyfriend Prince is still traveling with her.**_

_**...**_

**Alice's Party**

**Dragonair- Female, Shed Skin**

**Swanna- Female, Hydration (Not recently obtained. Alice once mentioned that she had a Swanna, she just never used it).**

**Ralts(Shiny)- Female, Synchronize(Offscreen)**

_**Look, I know that shiny pokemon can be looked down upon, but like Chapel's Eevee, this one has an explanation. Now Alice is a spoiled girl from Kalos with alot of money on her hands. So Alice will only be looking for 'the best pokemon money can buy' in Ralts. That, and Vincent had a Shiny Magneton in the anime. It also serves as a consolation prize for missing the chance to capture the Snivy that belongs to Yumi now.**_

**Kay, so if you bothered to read the updated parties, Pokemon that weren't obtained offscreen HAVE made at least one appearance at one time or another. Hell, some of them won't make another appearance, to be honest. I mean, Paul and Gary had TONS of Pokemon.**

**So that's about it. Next chapter I'll post the pokemon of the major Neo Snagem characters who haven't already been eliminated. Stay tuned.**


	57. Chapter 57:For A Friend

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 57: For A Friend**

**Okay, so I'm doing something different for this chapter. The entire thing will be told from the pokemon's point of view. It will reveal backstory and everything about Mawile. So please enjoy...**

**Some time ago...**

**Mawile's POV**

**Location: Johto Region's Route 30**

After my adventures in Sinnoh with my friends Rio the Riolu, and Terra the Torterra, I have since drifted endlessly throughout the world of Pokemon. With killing Maw, my cursed mouth that once had a life of it's own, and parting ways with Rio and Terra, I've felt lonely. Even so, I have absolutely no regrets righ tnow. I am completely different from the Maya who started her journey at Lake Verity. Oh, Maya was my nickname. But I have since stopped using it because the nickname has slowly faded out of everyday use.

"Hmm, I wonder if I'll ever see them again, 'Little Kid' Rio, and 'Old Man' Terra..." I said to myself as I looked up at the blue sky.

Wandering with no purpose, except to exist. I guess that was just the life of a wild pokemon like me, although I DID have one previous trainer who had released me, leaving me all alone and injured at Lake Verity. Everytime I think back to thaat day, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever be given another chance, with another trainer. But not just any trainer, it has to be a trainer who is willing to stick with a pokemon through thick and thin, whether we win or lose. Where can I find a human like that? I guess only time will tell...

**Later...**

_Sigh..._I've been on my own two feet ALL DAY. Where am I going again? I don't even know. Maybe I'll just find a place where I can rest for the rest of the day.

"A-aaaawww." I stretched my arms, and yawned as I began to feel abit sleepy. The sky was quickly turning from blue to orange, and will eventually become black. I couldn't see the sunset too well anymore, and just as I was about to just lay up against a sign I just so happened to pass, I caught sight of a Geodude and Mudkip just passing by. Keeping my eyes on them, they were a few feet ahead when they enterred a cave that I didn't notice until just now.

"Well whaddya know?" I said to myself as I stood up and crossed my arms while examining the cave from afar. "I'll have a rocky roof to sleep under for the night." I said as I started toward the cave. Oh, and before I left the sign, I DID get a quick glimpse of it. I didn't know too much on how to read, but based on what I DID know, I ventured to guess that part of the sign read 'Dark Cave'.

**Even Later...**

It must be nighttime outside...

At around this time, I had enterred the cave. I realized that THIS was the Dark Cave that the sign was talking about, given the fact that this cave was very dark inside.

Wandering for a perfect spot to sleep, I saw little to no other pokemon in the cave. I wonder where the Mudkip and Geodude went? I wonder where I'M going...Soon, I came across quite the sight in this cave.

"Whooaa..." I stopped as I caught before me the sight of a lake from within the cave. There was no cave ceiling above the lake. Above was only a partial moon and the stars as they made the lake glisten a glowing silver color. "Wooowww...This is perfect...I'll spend the night here."

And with that, I got myself comfortable when I layed on my back, using my recently purified second mouth as a pillow as I looked on into the starry night sky. My night certainly ended on a subtle note...

**The next morning...**

"Rio...Terra..." I was dreaming about my two dear friends that I still miss.

My eyes were only half open, and I myself was only half awake. I didn't want to open my eyes all the way becuase I obviously wanted to get more sleep.

"Nnn..." I moaned.

"Is she awake?" ...I heard a whisper, and it wasn't me. "Come on! Wake up, you!" Like I said: My eyes were only half open, so as I became more and more awake and aware, I began to notice light. I also realized that I couldn't hear any water. I wasn't at the lake anymore, and I began to feel endangered, so I closed my eyes all the way, trying not to let the stranger know that I was awake.

"Leader, she won'twake up. What should we do?"

"Whaddya think?" There was another voice. "Wake the little girl up yourself!"

"Hey! You!"

:Ah!" I was met with a low kick to the front f my face. "You! I'll-" I got up and immediately laid my eyes on a Graveler. I was about to strike Graveler with my maw before I was held back by someone else. Turning around, I saw a Skarmory keeping me bound by simply stepping on my maw.

"Never seen you around here." The Skarmory said. "Just so you, know, we don't welcome visitors. Especially not a puny little girl like you."

"Puny, huh?" I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile. "Looks can be deceiving." My previous journey with Rio and Terra developed me not only physically, but mentally as well. Having to learn to control my maw back then has really taught me to control my anger.

"Is that so?" Skarmory answered. "Well, in case you didn't know, I run things around here. What I say goes. And I say you'll be working for me from now on whether you like it or not. So do you to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

Of course this Skarmory wasn't giving me a choice. "You have no idea who you're talking to..." I said.

And so it all began there, on that day...the relationship between Skarmory and I. On that day, I had actually defeated Skarmory with relative ease in battle, taking from him the title of Leader. At first, I was reluctant to stay at Dark Cave, but the pokemon, Skarmory included, they all embraced me very well as their new leader. Theye've given me a love that only Rio and Terra have ever shown me before. Of course, Rio, Terra, and I WOULD always bicker and argue over everything, but still. They, along with the pokemon in Dark Cave were like the family I never had, which was reason enough for me to stay.

In my early days in Dark Cave, I DID have a tough time staying in one place and calling it home for the very first time in my life. I also had to adjust to having power over another living thing for the first time in my life, but we all eventually found a rhythm. I had but one rule change:

**Strangers may come and go as they please.** Of course, that, and my time as leader would be short lived, as the dragons would soon take over and divide Dark Cave into two halves. One half for the dragons, and the other half for everybody else.

...I'll never forget the day that Skarmory, my best friend since Rio and Terra, was taken away from me by a man named 24(Chapter 12). That man was looking to capture only the most powerful of wild pokemon in Dark Cave, but of course, my looks would deceive the man. His own judgement had Skarmory become his desired pokemon, and when Skarmory was taken away from us, I didn't know how to react. Sure wild pokemon were captured here and there all the time, but Skarmory was different.

The bond between Skarmory and I was...'different'. While the two of us were like family, Skarmory would STILL go on and on about how he was going to defeat me and reclaim his spot as leader one day. That never happened, but us fighting all the time might have actually been what brought us closer together.

I vowed that I would not let our relationship die, by coming to Skarmory's rescue. And when the ultimate opportunity had come across me, I did not let it pass by. I met a trainer that very same day. But not just 'a' trainer, I met 'the' trainer. A person who would stick by their pokemon through thick and thin was who I met in a boy named Seth. The way he never lost hope for his Chikorita, even though the two were frustrated and conflicted with each other. Sure there was a point where he wanted to turn back, but the fact is he stayed by his pokemon even through a struggling relationship, something my previous trainer never did for me. And that's when I knew - in Blackthorn City, where he made up with Chikorita - that's when I knew that I had to have him as my trainer. We both had the same goals of becoming stronger and defeating the rising Team Neo Snagem. And with Seth, I knew that one day Skarmory and I could rekindle the friendship that wasn't dead, just lost...

**End Flashback...**

**Location: Dominion of Shadows**

"Skarmory!" I called out, knowing the humans wouldn't be able to understand the words coming from us pokemon. "Skarmory, please!"

Skarmory was standing right next to 24, ready to do battle against our exhausted team. Ursaring and Rapidash were unable to move. Chime, who was in Kashius' arms, was also paralyzed. Our new friend Eevee was in the arms of Chapel after being seriously injured by a powerful Venasaur that had just been defeated by Missingno. The defeated bald man was observing 24 fro ma few feet away. The sky was grey, and the surrounding streets were flooded with fighting between Neo Snagem and members of what Chapel once called the Johto Region's Restoration Committee.

"Skarmory, look at me!" I called out.

Slowly, my friend opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on me without saying a word.

"Do you...Remember me?" I asked.

"Skarmory!" Chapel was also calling out to the opposing Skarmory

"Don't bother." 24 started as we all looked to him. "I may not know why you call out Skarmory's name, but I DO know that you all are just wasting your breath. Know why?" 24 was looking right into the eyes of Skarmory. But when I looked into Skarmory's eyes-

"What?" Skarmory's eyes were a deep purple color.

"What have you done to it?!" Chapel asked.

"The answer is simple, see? Skarmory is now what we call-" 24 pointed at us, directing Skarmory to attack "The Shadow Pokemon that will end your journey!"

The Skarmory was then recklessly charging at us while cloaked in a sparkly blue aura.

"Watch out!" Kashius yelled at Chapel and I. "Brave Bird isn't a low level technique!"

"Mawile!" Chapel called.

I didn't really need Chapel to warn me about the incoming Skarmory because I knew instinctively to move out of the way. And I did so by rolling to my right. After Skarmory's attack missed me, Skarmory crashed into the groun. I was squatting on one knee, waiting for my opponent to move. When a few seconds passed without movement from Skarmory, I got up and quickly ran over to see if my long lost friend was okay.

"Skarmory?" I put one hand on the steel bird's wing, concern written all over my face. "Are you...are you oka-" As soon as he got up, he slapped me away using the back of his wing.

"Ow!" Reacting quickly, I was once again squatting on one knee, but this time I hand clenched the hand that was slapped into a fist at the laughter coming from none other than 24.

"Haha! Hahaha! What a sucker!" 24 was teasing me. I gave him a nasty glare, only for him to react by snickering at me. "Aaaawwww what's wrong? Am I making you mad, you poor little thing? You DO realize you don't scare me with that nasty look on your face, right. Ya don't look like you could hurt me either."

"Err..."

"Mawile, stay calm! Don't let that guy get to your head!" Chapel knew exactly how I was feeling as the man continued teasing and taunting.

"I think I've figured you guys out, you and Skarmory." 24 started as he kept that mocking smirk on his face. "My Skarmory has a close relationship with you, right? Don't worry, I remember you now. You were with that boy, and his Chikorita, AND that talking Slowking. Ah yes, right now, you stare at the man that you just want to punch in the face for taking you best friend away from you. Is that it?"

24 was provoking me...and it was working as I stood up with both my fists clenched. Chapel was trying desperately to calm me, but her words were not a strong as 24's.

"Come on! I'm right here, you waste of space!" 24's arms were open, waiting for me to attack.

"Rrrr...SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" 24 could not understand any of my words as I started charging toward him, eyes intense and fists that weren't being held back as they were both cloaked in a Power-Up Punch aura.

Closing in on 24, I was caught completely off guard when my maw was suddenly grabbed, stopping me in my tracks as I landed flat on my face. It was Skarmory who was using his talons to hold me in place by my maw.

After looking at Skarmory, I once again fixed my eyes on a 24 who was casually walking toward me. I winced as there was nothing I could do as 24 looked down to me with a smirk.

"I'm right in front of you now! Punch me...if you can, haha!" Insult after insult, 24 would not stop tearing me down. "Not only can you not hurt me, but you can't save your friend either. There's a reason why I caught Skarmory that day and not you. It's sbecause you're a weak failure. You failed to defeat me before, and you'll fail to do so again right now. Skarmory!" 24 was calling for Skarmory to attack again.

"S-Skarmory...Please don't-" I was interrupted by my own pain as Skarmory tightened his talons around my maw. He then started to lift me into the air.

"Aaah!" Skarmory then cloaked himself in the sparkly blue aura again as he let go of my maw in mid air and began to drive me face first into the ground.

"Mawile, no!" Chapel yelled as the impact was made.

"It's over." 24 said.

Everything hurt now. My arms and legs ached, and my sore maw was just released from Skarmory's iron grip. My face was flat on the ground, but all those things were not what hurt the most...I kept my face flat on the ground to keep 24 from looking at it. But what on my face was I hiding?...Tears...The change of emotion on my face was subtle, and the tears I desperatley tried to hold back were letting themselves out. If I'm not strong enough to rescue Skarmory, then what did I accomplish on this journey?

**Flashback...**

**Chapter 12:**

_"What's wrong, Mawile?" _I remember the girl named Iris asking me in Blackthorn's Pokemon Center. I had a depressed look on my face in the hours following Skarmory's capture.

"_Well, she told me that she was beginning to question her abilities as a leader." _I remembered the talking Slowking answering. "_She wants to step down as Dark Cave's leader and go on a journey of her own in order for her to become stronger. Which is why she wishes to go with you, Seth."_

Of course, I really didn't give Seth a choice that day as I grabbed a pokeball of his and made him capture me before he could give me an answer.

**Chapter 39:**

I had used my maw to do a push up in order to raise myself. And when I WAS up, I was the winner in the final battle between Seth and Whitney as I stared at the downed Nidoqueen.

_"Mawile..." _Seth called my name as he approached me. I couldn't stand for long, as I soon fell back to the ground in exhaustion. I remember fixing my eyes on Seth, and smiling proudly at him. _"You won."_

And when Seth picked me up in a cradle hold, he did something I never thought he'd do: he expressed emotion... An emotion called gratitude toward me as I swept Whitney's entire team...Yes, THAT was a sure sign that both my new trainer and I had gotten stronger.

**End Flashback...**

"Yes...I HAVE gotten stronger." My face was still buried in the ground. That day...if I was strong enough to change Seth of all people, then surely I'm strong enough to do the same for Skarmory. I couldn't let Skarmory see the weakness in me, which prompted me to try to face him and 24 again.

For a friend, I struggled just to start moving my arms and legs again.

"Huh?" I could hear 24's disbelief. He wasn't expecting me to be able to move.

"Come on..." Kashius said to himself, hoping for me to get up.

The struggle just to stand up contiued. My arms were shaking asI tried to pus myself up, just like against Whitney.

Slowly, my face was coming off the ground. My sight was blurry, and small pebbles were rolling off my face. It was aprocess, but I was finally able to stand on my own two feet. I was breathing heavily as I wiped away whatever tears on my face that I was trying to hold back...If I was going to rescue Skarmory, then I was going to have to fight him.

"Ooohh, are you ready for more?" 24 was still teasing me, but this time his insults didn't hurt as much. I don't need to anyone to tell me how strong I am...I already know that this journey has strengthened me.

"Ready, Skarmory?"

Skarmory continued to stare me down. Drowning out the words 24 was attacking me with, one hundred percent of my attention was now on Skarmory.

"Skarmory, no more holding back! I said. "It's time I strike back!"

"Is that so?/"

"Huh?" That was the voice of the shadow Skarmory. "Skarmory, you're talking?"

"Yes. And it's about time that the old Maya I've come to know - Leader Maya - showed up." Skarmory said.

He was right...was Skarmory waiting for THIS Maya to show up this whole time? "Just so you know, I'll beat the crap out of you if that's what it'll take to rescue you." My face had many expressions written on it. Skarmory - my enemy - was met with hatred from my eyes. While Skarmory - my friend - was met with a warm and serious smile.

"Let's finish this, old friend!" Soon I hope to reunite with him, at long last...

Oh, and thank you Seth...

**To Be Continued...**

**Talk about going outside of my comfort zone. And people, in case you haven't noticed throughout the second part of this fic, Mawile has gotten increased screen time all for this battle. I wanted to expose Mawile to appeal to the readers. She now has EVERYTHING a main pokemon OR character needs: Backstory, characterization, and purpose. And I will be doing a few more chapters from the pokemon's POV throughout the fic. Though these chapters will be intentionally spread out, kind of like the shipping chapters. It'll keep my readers tuned in, and I'll won't have to pull random subplots out of my butt later in the story. Cause I've read stories on here where I believe relationships have started WAAYYY too early, like halfway through a long fic for, an example. So with that out of the way, I've promised to post that status of the major Neo Snagem members' pokemon.**

**Pokemon name will be followed by gender, and then ability.**

**Commander 10- Shadow's Party**

**Klefki- Male, Prankster**

**Chandelure- Male, Shadow Tag**

**Gengar- Male, Levitate**

_**Commander 10 has made multiple appearances in this fic, and amazingly, I've yet to introduce ANY of his pokemon. But (SPOILER) I feel we're close enough to the introductions of his pokemon to post anyway.**_

**Commander 07- Sakura's Party**

**Honchkrow- Female, Super Luck**

**Mightyena- Male, Intimidate**

**Commander 04 - Yuna's Party**

**Bagon- Female, Rock Head**

_**I'll admit it, although Yuna hasn't made many appearances, she IS my favorite Neo Snagem member. And I can't wait to finally put her in the action.**_

**Commander 03 - Kurayami's Party**

**Salamance- Male, Intimidate**

**Absol- Male, Pressure**

_**Okay, so 03 hasn't appeared in some time, but she will basically be the main antagonist from Pheobe's POV. After all Kurayami WAS the one who took Pheobe's father from her back in Chapter 14.**_

**Commander 02 - Wes' Party**

**Umbreon- Male, Synchronize**

**Espeon- Male, Magic Bounce**

**Metagross- Genderless, Clear Body**

**Togepi- Female, Serene Grace**

**Garchomp- Male, Sand Stream**

_**So that's about it. If you have anything to say, please review...**_


	58. Chapter 58: The Story Of Maya

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 58: The Story of Maya**

**Okay, so after an extended leave of absence, I am back. At first, I had writer's block, but that ended quickly, for I am now fifteen chapters ahead. The problem is, I REALLY REALLY hate typing. I've actually thought about paying someone to type this for me, but nah.. So these next few chapters will kind of feel rushed and more fast paced than previous chapters, but that's because I am ready to post Pokemon Virus Version's second half already. I have a few Pokemon captures that you guys probably won't see coming, but that's the point: to keep you guys off guard. So with that out of the way, please enjoy what is the beginning of the end of Virus Version's first half.**

**Mawile's POV**

Just barely on my feet, and breathing heavily from exhaustion, Skarmory and I were staring each other down. Drowning out the insults 24 was attacking me with, one hundred percent of my attention was now on Skarmory.

"Skarmory, no more holding back!" I said. "It's time I strike back!"

"Is that so?"

"Huh?" That was the voice of Skarmory. "Skarmory, you're talking?"

"Yes, and it's about time the 'old Maya''- Leader Maya- showed up." Skarmory said.

So Skarmory was waiting for the stronger me all along... "Just so you know, I'll beat the crap out of you if that's what it'll take to rescue you." Skarmory- my friend Skarmory-was met with the smile on my face. While Skarmory- my enemy Skarmory- was met with the hatred in my eyes.

"Let's finish this, old friend." Skarmory was ready for the battle that could change his future.

"Skarmory!" 24 called out to Skarmory.

"Mawile!" Chapel called out to me.

Those were our cues.

"Alright! Time for me to strike back!" I cried as I instinctively cloaked myself in the aura of Iron Head, charging head on toward Skarmory.

"Looks like the runt's still got some fight in it." 24 smirked, teasing me as he finally gave Skarmory a command. "Charge with Double Team!"

Skarmory was then cloaked in Brave Bird's aura and made exact clones of himself as they all started charging back at me.

"Double Team?!" Kashius said out loud. "If 24's trying to deceive Mawile, she'll be operating at a disadvantage!"

"Hmmm." Chapel was trying to quickly think of a counter to Skarmory's Double Team. "Think...Think!"

Er...Even I was having trouble thinking of a counter attack. _Come on, I gotta use something I've seen in the past. What would Seth or Chikorita do? _That grass type...Wait a minute! A grass type! Not A grass type. THE grass type! Not Terra the Torterra, but that spoiled snob that Seth's girlfriend had. I saw it on television one time, when it battled a Jigglypuff named Pinky (Chapter 48). Seth's girlfriend once commanded that snob Snivy to use a spinning Vine Whip, nicknamed the 'Dancing Leaf'. Maybe if I used the Dancing Leaf by improvising with my maw, I could strike all the clones at the same time while attacking with Iron Head.

"Okay, here goes!" I said as I started to spin my body, still cloaked in the aura of Iron Head.

"What the?" 24 said confused.

"What is Mawile doing?" Kashius asked.

"That's the Dancing Leaf technique from Yumi's Bonitaville Contest!" Chapel answered correctly. A smile was on her face as my surprise attack could be a major momentum shifter in this battle.

"Kaa!" Rather than charging one by one, all the clones charged at me at the same time.

"What?" 24 watched every single clone disappear once struck by my spinning Iron Head.

By the time my Iron Head attack was finished, all but one Skarmory remained. And the one that remained was on the ground after being damaged by Iron Head.

"Mawile! Finish him quickly, before he can get up!" Chapel yelled.

_It was time to truly reunite with my old pal. _That's what I thought to myself as I began to once again charge at Skarmory with Iron Head. And right there, was my opponent -my friend- staring at me without moving an inch as he gave me a welcoming smile. He knew that he once again failed to 'dethrone' Dark Cave's leader in me, but he also knew that losing now would lead to more opportunities to try again.

Upon head to head impact, Skarmory was knocked back. On the ground, he was unconscious and heavily breathing. I was still breathing heavily myself, but I was just barely standing. Nevertheless, I used what strength I had left to turn to Chapel, who was still holding my downed new friend in Eevee. _Is there any way Chapel could take Skarmory with her?_

**Chapel's POV**

Mawile was looking at me and pointing at the downed Skarmory as 24 looked on, not taking any further action for some reason.

"Maw." Mawile cried.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

No reply...All Mawile did was slowly walk to me and grab an empty pokeball from my belt. She pointed the pokeball at Skarmory.

"You want me to catch Skarmory?" I asked.

Mawile noded.

"But how?" Kashius asked. "Skarmory already belongs to 24."

"That's true, but..." I knew exactly what I had to do. The Snag Machine that Yumi obtained back in Violet City(Chapter 18), I had at one time taken it to Commander 10 in order to prevent him from crushing Yumi's mind(Chapter 23). Of course, Seth refused to accept the idea of actually GIVING something to Neo Snagem, so I just kept the Snag Machine to myself since then. And as I took it out and put it on my arm-

"What the?" 24 said suprised. "Where did you get that?!"

"Oh, so you know about this?" I said as I looked at the Snag Machine "I've never used this thing before, but I know how it works. Mawile!" I called for Mawile to hand me back my pokeball, and I wasted no time going for the capture. "Pokeball, go!"

There it was. The pokeball hit Skarmory, and it was as if a hand reached out and grabbed him, forcing him into the pokeball. The pokeball fell to the ground, and clicked shut after just one roll.

"Is that it?" Kashius asked a question that would come without an answer as Mawile walked up to the pokeball and grabbed it, holding her friend in Skarmory close to her. Those two must've shared a deep chemistry...

"Maw Mawile." Mawile gave me a smile, but my mind was elsewhere. Ursaring and Rapidash were both down and paralyzed. Kashius and I respectively held Chime and Eevee in our arms. They were both done in by Venasaur, who was defeated earlier, with the bald man who was merely a spectator at this point.

"How can this be..." The bald man muttereed. "A commander of Team Neo Snagem, defeated by a mere girl..."

"Defeated?" What the? 24 was grinning. "You may have snagged Skarmory, but at what point did I, Commander 24, admit defeat?" 24 crossed his arms, asking this question to not only the bald man, but to all of us as well.

"Well if you have more pokemon, then why don't you just send them to battle already?" I asked as Mawile handed me Skarmory's pokeball. I konw I just caught Skarmory, but now wasn't the time to be celebrating my party's new addition. Not with the situation at hand, that is.

"Hmm." Rather than send out another pokemon, all 24 did was take out a blue Nintendo 3DS gaming system from his pocket, while keeping that grin on his face.

"Come oonn! We're waaiiting!" I was becoming impatient.

"Send out your pokemon!" Kashius was just as ready as I.

"I never said I had any more pokemon either. Well, at least not in reality." 24's grin started to turn into a sinister smirk, spreading a he powered his Nintendo 3DS on. "No, but what I DO have is something much more amusing, and much more destructive to those who oppose me."

"Wha-what are you doing?" The bald man asked.

"This battle is far from game over." 24 said as he then turned his attention to his Nintendo 3DS screen. "What I have in my hands right now will give me what I call 'Home Field Advantage'. To be honest, it was an ace in the hole I was saving for the 'friendly competition', That Commander 04...I'll admit it, I'm pretty sick of Yuna always beating the crap out of me at my own games. I mean, I know she's never lost at anything but COME ON! I'M supposed to be the best gamer."

"Are you done rambling?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. How about I show what power I possess?" 24 asked as he took out a chord I didn't seem to recognize. "With this Action Replay, or Powersave, my power is limitless! Luckily, I already have everything I need on my cartridge." Removed from the Powersave device was Pokemon Y Version, and 24 was preparing himself as he inserted the cartridge into his 3DS.

"You...You're a hacker!" I exclaimed.

"No...I'm much worse..." 24's sinister smirk became 'devilish' as he then started emitting a familiar dark aura. "...I am a hacker, who has recently been gifted this unique, dark power."

My eyes shot wide open as 24's 3DS now started emitting the dark aura, but THIS aura started to spread at an alarming rate.

_"I've got a bad feeling about this!" _The dark aura was fast approaching out Pokemon, and I couldn't let them get infected. "Ursaring! Chime!" I had recalled the first two of my three pokemon. Without word, I recalled my grey furred Eevee as well.

_"Gasp!" _Mawile wasn't my pokemon. What was I going to do? "Mawile!" Mawile, who was right beside me, was taking cover right behind my leg. And now that left just me, Kashius, Rapidash, and a Missingno who had been silent since allowing Mawile to battle her friend in Skarmory.

I already knew Rapidash was a wild pokemon (Chapter 51), so...

"Let's hope we make it out of this game alive..." I said as the dark aura had surrounded us, with the exception of Mawile, who was making constant adjustments to take cover behind me.

The dark aura grew darker and darker, until we could no longer see the Dominion of Shadows...

**Mawile's POV**

Opening my eyes, everybody that was just here was gone. Everybody except for me and the bald man, who proceeded to retreat without word. Looking around, all I saw was a strange blue device emitting that dark aura. The device that Chapel called 'the Nintendo 3DS' was a few feet away from me, where 24 was standing when everyone was still here. The dark aura surrounding the 3DS had calmed quite a bit, prompting me to walk up to and grab the device. I tilted my head, confused by this complicated device. Two screens? A bunch of buttons? And on the top screen-

"You!" It was Chapel, Rapidash, Kashius, and Missingno. Do they know that I can see them? Let's see what they are up to.

**Chapel's POV**

With all of my pokemon down for the count, it was only me, Missingno, and a Kashius who just caught Rapidash using a pokeball I gave him. Where were we?

"Welcome to my playground!" It was the voice of 24. "In my playground, you'll be playing my game by my rules."

We were looking around to find 24. Surrounding us were many buildings. But unlike the city in Virtual Oblivion, this city was filled with people going about. And there was a Pokemon Center behind us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"And where's 24" Kashius added.

"You guys are in a game I like to call 'Pokemon Y Version', hacked and modified entirely in my favor." 24 answered.

"We're in 24's Nintendo 3DS..." I whispered to myself as my eyes narrowed.

"BINGO! I didn't expect you of all people to know that before asking a quadrillion questions. I guess you also realize that you're trapped here."

"Not again!" I sighed. "I've already had enough of Virtual Oblivion!"

"Tell us how to get out!" Missingno said ,"Wherever you are!"

"Now why would I want to do that? So you can escape, and one day save the entire world from Neo Snagem?" 24 answered ,"Ending the Virus Version of our world will also end you, Missingno."

"I..." Missingno began to sadden. "I know that..."

"You know what? It's not like any of you guys would stand a chance against me anyway, so I'll let you in on what you need to do in order to escape," 24 started ,"Make you way to Prism Tower, if you dare. There I'll be waiting to destroy you in battle. Well, even if you DON'T face me, you'll be destroyed anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because I haven't gotten around to charging my 3DS system, so the batteries will run out and the system will power down at any minute now. And when the system powers down, so will all of you! Hahah!"

And with that, 24's voice was gone. And these people who were just going about...they weren't paying attention to 24's voice at all, it seemed.

"I die no matter what happens..." Missingno said to himself in a low voice. "No matter what happens, my death is certain. I had already accepted my future, but having a different future told to me by someone else..."

"24 had explained to us why he didn't want us returning to the real world, and yet he basically just invited us for a showdown. Why would he do that?"

"He said it himself," I said ,"He's hacked this game to stack the odds completely in his favor. He knows what he's doing, and seems pretty confident that it'll be game over for us." I then looked up into the sky. "I've heard stories about Prism Tower. Stories about how it is the epicenter of one of the world's largest cities. I've also met a girl by the name of Pheobe who once said she was from this city; the city of Lumiose." I then turned to Kashius and a Missingno who's head was down. "I know where Prism Tower is. Follow me."

**Location: Dominion of Shadows - Main Square**

**Seth's POV**

Having parted ways with a Kashius Kleigh who began to pursue a roaming Rapidash, it was only Rose, Chikorita, and I as we headed through the rioting streets and straight for the Neo Snagem Headquarters that houses the Commanders of Neo Snagem.

"Brother, you DO realize all this chaos is your fault, right?" Rose's recurring fear of strangers kept her closer to me than usual. She was right beside me, and she was looking at the ground.

"So what if I am?" I asked my younger sister as both she AND Chikorita gave me a glare.

"How could you say something like that?" Rose asked me while remaining calm. "When Chapel and Yumi were with you, you never got yourself into THIS much trouble. It appears you may need them more than they need you. You need to learn the difference between right and wrong."

"Chico!" Chikorita seemed to be agreeing with my younger sister.

"This all happened because you killed a person..." Rose added.

Of course, Rose was referring to the man who was asserting the name of Neo Snagem while dehumanizing Kashius and the rest of the Johto Region's Restoration Committee (Chapter 51).

"I thought you of all people would be able to relate to me about Neo Snagem ruining your life, Rose." I said.

"Huh?" Rose said confused.

"I won't stop until Neo Snagem is destroyed. And as far as Neo Snagem is concerned, I don't care about the man I killed. I don't care about Yumi, or Chapel. I don't even care about myself. All I care about right now are Zero and Atticus." I explained.

"It is as if I do not know you anymore, Brother..." Rose whispered.

"With these dark powers of mine, I- no, Seifer will destroy anyone who stands in my way, including the man we approach right now..." I said.

"A man?" Rose, Chikorita and I were nearing Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadows Base, where a red hooded man stood, staring me down.

"You're the guy who used the dark aura to kill one of our own, right?" The man asked.

"By 'one of our own', would you happen to be referring to Team Neo Snagem?" Rose asked.

"Hm." The man nodded. "All this fighting and chaos...I believe it shall end once you are served justice!" The man was readying a Pokeball, and as a result, Rose, Chikorita, and I all braced ourselves.

"Justice huh...So I take it you're the hero and I'm the villain." I said flatly.

"That's correct. A Neo Snagem Comander like me shouldn't dare lose to a nobody like you!" The man yelled as he sent out what appeared to be a masked, red bird standing on it's two legs.

"Hmph!" The pokemon posed.

"What the?" I said confused in reaction to the pokemon I've never seen before.

"Hawlucha..." Rose answered as she then pointed toward Hawlucha's trainer. "And I believe he goes by the name of Commander 20, the 20th ranked commander in Team Neo Snagem."

"Huh?" 20 was looking at Rose as if he recognized her. "Is that you, 26? How long has it been? About a year since you betrayed us, if I remember."

Rose began to clench her fist, but still managed to keep her cool. "...I have a name now, and it is not 26! I am Rose..."

"Well, Rose, unfortunately you have no future with that name. Not only will I capture the killer, I'll capture you too. And then, as Commander 26, you will be a prisoner of Neo Snagem's dominion. But enough of that, right now we must deal with the situation at hand. You both will be served justice!" 20 exclaimed.

"Haaww!" Both 20 and Hawlucha posed, ready for battle.

"Oh, and while we're talking about justice, what's a superhero without his lovely adoring fans? I hope you two don't mind an audience to keep us company." 20 pointed to the four women I just noticed were here at the scene. But these weren't JUST four women, these were the Kimono Sisters that Naoko once said she was looking for. Oh, and how I know that: Naoko told Wes, who told Chapel in National Park, who told me just before we arrived in the city that used to be Ecruteak. But why were they here?

**Location: Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadows Base**

**Zero's POV**

"So, 00, why send the Kimono Sisters with 20?" It was only 10 and I, looking outside a room window as the streets of what used to be Ecruteak raged on.

"Let's be honest, we already know a Commander ranked as low as 20 won't stand a chance against my younger bro- I mean, the killer." I explained. "Once 20 is eliminated, the Kimono Girls will serve as royal escorts, leading the killer to us, where he'll be served justice."

"Ah, clever. Against Commanders as powerful as us, the killer has no chance." Of course, 10's face was always covered by that dark cloak of his, but I could feel a satisfied look coming from him. He and I both wish to serve justice to my younger brother, and make everything within the Neo Snagem organization right again.

**To Be Continued...**

**So as you guys can see, I tried something different this chapter, with Mawile being the central character. Now, there are only a couple of chapters left before we at last get to see Seth in action. His character development arc isn't too far away...**


	59. Chapter 59: For Justice

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 59**

**Location: Dominion of Shadows - Foot of Neo Snagem Base**

**Seth's POV**

"Rose" 20 said to himself as he snickered. "Unfortunately, you have no future with that name. Not only will I capture the killer, but I'll capture you too. And then, you will be rebranded the name of Commander 26. But enough of that. Right now we must deal with the situation at hand. You both will be served justice!"

"Haaww!" Both 20 and Hawlucha posed, ready for battle.

"Oh, and while we're talking about justice, what's a hero without his loyal fans? I hope you two don't mind an audience watching us." 20 pointed to four women I just noticed here at the scene. But these weren't just four women, these were the Kimono Sisters Naoko once said she was looking for. But why were they here?

"Justice is merely left to chance..." I said flatly as I grabbed a pokeball. "Times have changed. The hero no longer wins every battle." My voice began to slip down to ominous whispering as my right eye turned purple, and I started to emit my usual dark aura. "Thanks to the newest addition to my party, you'll be begging for mercy as you let down your 'adoring fans'," I said as I threw my pokeball, releasing the blood thirsty shadow Seviper for her first battle. "But of course, I found that I can only control Seviper through the use of this-" I said as I readied to let Seifer take over.

"Brother, are you..." Rose recognized the purple color my eye was becoming, and got in my face. "Brother, please no! Those dark powers only create trouble!"

**Seifer's POV**

As soon as I gained control of Seth's body, and as soon as I came to, I saw a little girl in my face.

"Brother? Brother!" The little girl grabbed my jacket collar, prompting me to take action.

"Pest..." I said as I surrounded the girl in a dark aura, proceeding to-

"Aah!" I threw her to the ground, and suddenly, my attention was off 20, and on her. "You..." She sat up and looked at me with eyes that began to water. "You hit me..."

"So what if I did? You were in the way of me defeating Neo Snagem." I answered.

"You struck your own sister...And you do not even care?! How could you..."

"It was for the best." I said as I faced 20/ "I'll do whatever it takes to defeat Neo Snagem."

The little girl sniffled, taking a few steps backwards.

"You are a monster... I was right: I DO feel like I do not know you anymore!" The little girl said.

"Hmph, you're talking will have to wait until after I defeat-" I was interrupted

"No, my talking will NOT have to wait! You...you..." She gave me a glare as she started to clench her fists.

"You what?" I questioned as my eyes narrowed. "I'm not the Seth you've come to know and love, and I won't hesitate to strike you again should you get in my way."

"She sniffled. "I hate you..." All I saw was a tear coming from her eye as she turned her back and started to run away from me.

"Chico chi!" Chikorita tried to called out to her, but the girl never looked back. The girl soon disappeared, camouflaging in the crowded streets.

"Wow...Even I think that was messed up, what you did," 20 said, as even Hawlucha had it's arms crossed as it nodded in agreement. "Someone as heartless as you deserves to be dealt justice!"

"Then let's see you try!" I said as I turned my attention back to my opponents. "Seviper, get in your battle stance and attack with Poison Fang!"

Sssaaa!" Seviper cried as she rushed toward Hawlucha with it's fangs cloaked in a purple aura.

"Dodge it!" 20 commanded.

Of course, Hawlucha obeyed _Hero 20's_ command and narrowly avoided contact with Seviper.

"That's it!" 20 cheered.

"Oh, is it?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. I was well aware that Seviper was at a higher level than any of my other pokemon, which is how I knew Seviper would quickly retaliate as she pursued Hawlucha again. This time, 20, Hawlucha, and even a spectating Chikorita was caught completely off guard as Seviper was able to land a critical hit Poison Fang. And of course, at Seviper's level, Poison Fang had downed Hawlucha in a matter of seconds.

"Hawlucha..." whispered a 20 who couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Now take me to see Zero!" I had no time to be wasting on any other person right now, and what other people thought of me right now was completely irrelevant. The only person that mattered was Zero himself. Five years waiting for it to happen, the moment Zero and I lay our eyes on each others faces...There was not another moment in my life to stir up as many emotions from deep within me. I was at last going to fulfill my purpose for going on this journey. I will destroy Zero!

20 sighed as he recalled his fallen Hawlucha, and looked at the Seviper standing before him. The blood thirsty snake was ready to kill should 20 refuse to do what I say. "I have fallen...But how could I have been defeated so easily? My fans!" 20 held a hand out to the spectating kimono girls as he fell to his knees. "My fans...I apologize, for I have let you all down. But please, as I fall one last time, I ask of you one last request. Please, lead my liberator to where his heart desires. Take him...to see...Zero..."

"Pathetic..." Even though I haven't even attacked him yet, 20 was 'pretending' like he was dying. Did he just eliminate himself by overreacting? I guess the hero was just playing it up for the audience. The Kimono Girls got up and approached me, ready to carry out 20's last request.

"We were told by 10 that we'd be your escorts..." One of the women said.

I nodded in agreement as the Kimono Girls started. After I recalled Seviper, Chikorita and I followed into Neo Snagem's base, leaving a defeated 20 alone outside.

**...**

**Rose's POV**

What has just happened between my brother and I? In just a matter of minutes, Brother went from being someone who has taken care of me, to actually inflicting pain on me...

It was just myself, hands covering my face from the many conflicted people that I ran by. Not only was I covering my face, I was also covering my tears.

"Is the brother I have come to know and love dying?" I stopped my running and faced the ground. His obsession with power and Neo Snagem is allowing the Fear side Seifer to cloud his mind in darkness. "Whether or not it is his fault for changing is completely irrelevant. But I DO fault Brother for for hitting and not listening to me. It is now a severed relationship between him and I... The side of Seifer I call Fear is becoming something I may fear myself. My fear of Fear only comes to mind because if Fear were to gain complete control over the body of Seth, then Seth- the first person to ever make me fell like I wasa truely loved- that Seth risks losing himself to the darkness indefinitely." I was talking to myself as I was beginning to feel lonely, "But even so... I should not turned my back on Brother. We still have the obvious common goal of defeating Neo Sngem. It appears I do not have a choice on whether or not I should return to Brother."

I sighed, turning back to start toward Brother before hearing a familiar cry in the distance.

"Wile!"

"Huh?" I saw Mawile running to me with a strange, aqua colored device in her hands. "Mawile?" I said confused as Mawile stopped right in front of me. "Where is Chapel? If I remember correctly, you were with her the last time I saw you."

"Mawile!" Mawile cried as she handed me the strange device.

"This device looks familiar..." I remember 24 having bought one of these devices shortly before I left Neo Snagem. He once called it a 'Nintendo 3DS', and speaking of 24 "-Oh!" 24 just so happened to be the man on the screen. Every word coming from his mouth was being displayed in words at the top of the screen. He was talking to Chapel at the top of a very tall tower.

**Location: Pokemon Y Version's Prism Tower- Hacked**

**Chapel's POV**

"Like I said before, I kind of forgot to recharge my 3DS system, so the amount of time you have to eliminate me is limited. In fact, I've modified my 3DS system to let me know exactly how long I have." 24 was pointing to the sky, which displayed a time of 17 minutes and seven seconds while still counting down. "And remember, if you fail to defeat me within the time limit, it's curtains for you! You'll die along with the system battery!"

"Our lives are in your hands, Chapel." Kashius saud as I nodded, then stepped up, waiting for 24 to send out his first pokemon.

"Alright! Game on, Gliscor!" 24 proceeded to send out a 'different' colored Gliscor as he said what I believed to be a catchphrase.

"Well I've got a different colored pokemon of my own." I said as I took out a pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing my recently caught, silver furred Eevee.

"Vee!"

Luckily, I healed my pokemon at the Pokemon Center the actually wasn't modded. "Eevee, we're on the clock, so we need to act fast. Use Quick Attack!"

"Ee!" Eevee nodded as she then started toward the blue Gliscor at top speed.

"Gliscor, use Protect!" 24 yelled.

"Protect?" I said confused.

"Gli!" Gliscor cried as it created a green barrier that repelled Eevee and her Quick Attack.

"You did that on purpose!" Missingno said to 24.

"You can't use Portect forever!" Kashius added.

"Fools! Protect wasn't JUST for avoiding damage." 24 started. "Take a look at Gliscor, and then take a good guess at what Protect was REALLY for!"

Looking at Gliscor...

"Oh!"

"It's poisoned," Kashius said.

"But how?" I asked.

"Take a look at Gliscor's left claw." 24 answered as he motioned for us took look at a claw that had a mysterious purple orb in it. "It's called a Toxic Orb, and it automatically inflicts it's holder with a bad poison. You see, the whole point of Protect was to keep Eevee from somehow interfering with the effect of Gliscor's Toxic Orb!"

"What a fool!" I facepalmed myself ,"Who poison's their OWN pokemon in a timed battle?!"

"Just wait and see..." 24 had a sinister smirk on his face. "You have no idea the amount of jeopardy you put your life in by accepting this challenge..."

I took a look at the clock to remind myself exactly how much time I had left. "Fifteen minutes and four seconds..."

"Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc,"24 said ,"Clock is ticking. You'd better make your move fast!"

"Err...Eevee, use Iron Tail!" I called.

"Vee!" Eevee cried as she ran toward Gliscor with her tail cloaked in an iron silver color.

"I thought so!" 24 said confidently.

"What?" Missingno said confused.

"Use Toxic!" 24 commanded as Gliscor's left claw-the claw with the Toxic Orb-started glowing purple.

"Vee!" Eevee successfully land Iron Tail, but...it didn't seem to hurt Gliscor in the slightest...

"Now, Gliscor!" 24 cued for Gliscor to poison Eevee.

"Vui!" And there it was. Just as Eevee was about to back away from Gliscor, Gliscor touched Eevee with it's poisoned claw, poisoning Eevee using Toxic.

"Eevee, no!" Kashius yelled.

"Eevee..." Missingno was concerned for Eevee.

"Eevee, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Eevee should be the least of your problems now!" 24 said as he grabbed our attention away from Eevee. "Just take a look at Gliscor one more time."

"Gliscor?" I said confused as we all looked at Gliscor. "What the?!" I JUST noticed Gliscor, cloaked in the poison purple aura, looked to be recovering from Iron Tail. "But how...Gliscor is poisoned."

"When poisoned, a pokemon is supposed to suffer continuous damage..." Kashius started.

"But instead, it's healing?" Missingno asked.

"Why is it?" I followed Missingno's question with another question.

"Now that Eevee's poisoned, all the pieces of my plan have fallen into place. Because Gliscor's defense is so high, it'll be able to withstand ANY attack you and your pokemon try to come at me with. What little damage that's dealt to Gliscor will immediately disappear thanks to it's Poison Heal ability, which allows Gliscor to gradually recover health when poisoned by something liiiike...A Toxic Orb!"

"Aw!" _So that's why he poisoned Gliscor! _I thought to myself as my jaw slightly dropped.

"And unfortunately for you, Eevee's poison doesn't have the same properties as Gliscor's poison." 24 said as he looked at a gradually weakening Eevee, who was flashing an intense purple color. "I call this 'Toxic Stall'. Perfect for critically timed showdowns like this!"

That prompted me to take another look at the time that read eleven minutes and fourty-three seconds.

"All the pieces have fallen together..." I said to myself, "Eeven without hacks, 24 has stacked all the cards in his favor...The whole point of Toxic Stall is to keep us at bay until the timer hits zero. I was going absolutely nowhere using an Eevee who's poison seemed to be getting worse. "Eevee, come back!"

Recalling Eevee was really the only move that made sense. As Eevee made her way toward me, I tossed a Pecha Berry that she caught in her mouth. "Eat it. Then stand back and rest for a bit." I said as I didn't even bother returning her to her pokeball.

Maybe I can just send out all my pokemon at once...No, all that'll do is prompt 24 to do the same, and fighting more hacked pokemon is the last thing I need right now.

"Hey! Maybe Guts will work!" I said as I touched Ursaring's Pokeball.

"Guts?" 24 snickered. "I see you're doing some stalling yourself, and now I'M sick of waiting. Stop stalling and have Missingno fight!"

"You hide behind Protect and Poison Heal, yet you're calling ME a staller?"

At those words, 24's face became serious. He wasn't kidding...

"Now why should I listen to you-" I was interrupted.

"Chapel..." I was interrupted by Missingno. I turned to the dual horned virus and couldn't help but highlight the serous look on IT'S face.

"First Mawile, then Eevee, and by mentioning Guts, I'll bet you were about to use Ursaring next!" 24 said as he crossed his arms. "You're only holding off the inevitable moment of when Missingno has to fight."

"Chapel, 24 won't have to wait any longer...because I'll fight him and Gliscor! Right here and right now!?" Missingno said with a determined face.

"No! I won't allow it! What if something happens?!"

"Chapel!" Kashius called out my name. "You're being overprotective. 24 and Missingno...They both have a point that you just don't understand."

"Vee."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eevee and Missingno, even 24 nodded at the words that came out of kashius' mouth. "You haven't even known me for a full day. And you're gonna stand there and judge me like you have?"

This was the absolute worst time for an argument to be looming. However, Kashius kept his cool and proceeded to speak once more. "You're right, I haven't known you for very long, but I can relate to Missingno's position. You and Missingno...I can tell that you two are like family, and you worry very much about Missingno. My mother is the same way with me, given the fact that I'm on Johto's front lines as the leader of the Restoration Committee. You should've seen her...Cassie...She worries about me just as much as you worry about Missingno, But..." Kashius walked over and put his hands on both my shoulders. "But you can't hide Missingno forever."

"Kashius..."

"This is Missingno's life, and it's time he makes his own decisions," Kashius said.

"It's time." Missingno repeated in agreement with Kashius.

So I am much like how a mother is with her child...When MY mother, Chiyo left this world, it was time for me to make my own life decisions.

I backed away from Kashius and stared at my own two hands. These were the protective hands I inherited from Mother. I felt like I was someone's daughter for the first time in five long years. The daughter that Mother would eventually have to let go of, on matter how overprotective she was.

Relating to Missingno, Kashius, and myself, I called the name of Missingno, repeating what he and Kashius said to me, "It's time!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so the whole situation at the beginning of the chapter was a foreshadowing of things to come for Rose and Seth sometime in the future. So please be ready for the next few chapters because they will go by a bit faster than the pace of the rest of the story so far...**


	60. Chapter 60: Our Time Is Running Out

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 60: Time is Running Out**

**Flashback- Prologue to Chapter 1**

Alone, a girl stands and watches on as inside herself, she gradually fades away...

"It's been five years since the two of us became family. That day, when you asked for me to give you a home inside my heart, that was the beginning of a friendship I thought would last forever. Yes, I _thought _it would last forever, but..."

"Chapel." It was Missingno, coming to the girl named Chapel.

Chapel turned to Missingno, and as soon as Missingno saw her face, the virus started to worry.

Tears?" Missingno looked at the tiny drops of bitter water that made their way down Chapel's face. "Why are their tears on your face?"

Chapel, without using words, directed for Missingno to look at what they were standing over. It was Chapel's heart, or at least, what was left of it... Most of Chapel's heart was killed by the virus that Missingno carried, and as her heart continued to disappear, she herself continued to give out.

"Missingno, I feel empty..." What remained in her heart were the emotions of pain and despair. "I feel like I don't have very much time left with you..."

Back then, Missingno was able to find a solution to the problem. But NEXT time, the heart of a boy named Seth wasn't going to add time to the clock. The friendship between Chapel and Missingno was on the clock...

**End Flashback**

**Chapel's POV**

"Missingno, it's time!"

At the top of the hacked Prism Tower, Kashius and I stood next to each other while facing a 24 who threatens our lives. Eevee was also watching as she finished her Pecha Berry to cure herself of Gliscor's Toxic poison.

Up above us, there was a timer that read just five minutes and thirty-seven seconds. And like the day my heart was about to disappear, time was running out, and it was once again up to Missingno to save me.

"Ah, yes it is..." 24 said in agreement. "It's time for me to finish you."

Missingno didn't say a word as the virus moved closer to the hacked Gliscor and it's commander. Missingno and 24 stared each other down. While I was anxious to see the outcome of the fight for our lives.

"Ha!" Missingno wasted no time flying toward Gliscor at a high speed, hoping to 'one shot' it the same way he did to Venasaur.

"I doubt Gliscor could survived Missingno's viral infection," I said to myself, confident that this wouldn't take too long.

"Is that so?!" 24's eyes were wide open as he also retained his smirk.

"Gli!" What the?

"Huh?!" Missingno said confused as it just phased through Gliscor.

"What just happened?" Kashius asked.

"That trick again? Seriously?" 24 teased. "Unfortunately for you, I've hacked my Gliscor to where only I can infect his data, if I choose."

24 then called for Gliscor. I guessed that was Gliscor's cue to take action as it flew toward Missingno with it claw cloaked in the same Toxic aura used to badly poison Eevee.

"Gliscor!" Even though Gliscor was able to cloase in, Missingno was able to duck, narrowly dodging Toxic.

"Missingno, if you can't defeat Gliscor using your viral infection, you've gotta use some attacks!" I called.

"But-" Missingno was trying to say something, but was interrupted.

"Nonsense!" The clock is running out on you, and I'll make sure you don't have a chance to attack!" 24 yelled, referring to the time that now read four minutes and fifty-one seconds. "Gliscor, forget Toxic. Let's just keep pushing! Back to back Knock Offs!"

"Scor!" Instinctively, Missingno knew to avoid each and every one of Gliscor's attacks. But Missingno couldn't afford to dodge forever...

"We don't have much time, Missingno!" I yelled with impatience.

"Huh?" Missingno looked at me, but I would accidentally be the cause of Missingno letting down it's guard. "Gah!" Missingno was struck by Gliscor's Knock Off, and was sent to the ground as a result.

"Missingno!" I called in worry.

"Chapel, what are you doing?" Kashius was slightly frustrated with me for shifting Missingno's attention.

"Missingno, get up!" I called, "You've got to attack!"

"I..." Missingno paused as it immediately returned to a floating state. "...I can't. I don't know any attacks. Ah-" Missingno was able to just barely finish it's sentence before being struck by Gliscor once again.

"You're kidding..." Kashius said before asking "Does Missingno really not know any attacks?"

"Scor!" Before Missingno could get up a second time, Gliscor pinned it down to the ground using it's right claw.

"You know, I find that just as hard to believe as you," 24 said.

"Glihahaha!" Gliscor was laughing as Missingno tried desperately to free itself.

"I have to say, how disappointing. I thought you would be more of a challenge." 24 added.

There was nothing any of us could do with Missingno trapped. Every single second that passed by would eventually add up as the time inched closer and closer to the 'zero' that meant time was up, and that it was game over for us all.

"Is this really how it ends for you?" 24 asked in a calm voice. The battle was beginning to come to a close with just three minutes and thirty-one seconds left.

Time was running out, just like that day, years ago, when the time was just about up for me and my infected heart.

_"Missingno, I feel empty..." _I remembered saying to Missingno. _"I feel like I don't have very much time left with you..."_

...I also said those words out loud just now. Losing Missingno...It would be like losing a part of my family, and a part of my own life, because that was just how close Missingno and I were to each other.

Thinking about what would happen to the both of us should the time run out-

_This is how it all ends...this silly dream of mine to save the entire world. Everything I've done up to this point, it was all for nothing...Seth, I give you my most sincere apology. I wasn't able to save you from yourself. And Kashius, I'm sorry for ever dragging you into this mess. You lost your life as I basically took you down with me. And Missingno, thank you for being a friend, and being family to Chime and I. I apologize for failing you. You were stuck in the grip of Gliscor that sealed your fate in three minutes and thirty-one seconds. And in those last three minutes and thirty-one seconds, all I did was stand on the side and watch. Some sister I was..._

"To stand around and watch helplessly..." I whispered to myself in an inaudible tone. "No...No! I'd never forgive myself!" I yelled.

I ran to the rescue of my best friend, without any second thoughts...What was I thinking? A human trying to attack a pokemon was fool hearted.

"You! Get off my friend!" My fist was clenched, and directed at Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" 24 called to Gliscor.

And with that, Gliscor turned it's attention toward me. It's grip on Missingno was released, but did I really save Missingno? Perhaps, perhaps not. We were at two minutes and fourty-nine seconds away from finding out. Whatever the result was, it would come without a heavy price.

"Haa-a-uh..." My fist never reached Gliscor. Instead, it was Gliscor who struck me with it's claw cloaked in a purple aura. "M-Missingno..."

"Chapel!" Both Missingno and Chapel yelled.

"Uh..." Gliscor's claw remained in contact with my stomach. I could see myself flash a purple aura by looking at my hands, even though I wore black gloves. And once Gliscor pulled away, my vision started to blur. "Ngh." Before I knew it, I collapsed, but not before whispering Missingno's name one last time. "Missingno..."

Our time is running out

**Flashback-**

**Location: Chapel's(or Seth's) Heart**

I stood by myself, crying at the sight of my broken heart.

"Chapel."

I turned to the voice, and when the virus saw my face, it became concerned.

"Tears?" Missingno questioned. "Why are there tears on your face?"

Without words, I directed Missingno to look at what we were standing over. We were standing over what was left of my deteriorating heart.

"Missingno, I feel empty..." All that was left, I felt, were the emotions of pain and despair. "I feel like I don't have much time left with you..."

"I guess our time has just run out. And if that is so..." I touched Missingno, and redirected the pale, Duskull-like face to where it was looking deep into my eyes. "This is my final goodbye to you, Missingno."

"Actually, I've some confessions to make," Missingno started ,"There IS hope for you to replace the parts of your heart that are missing. But..."

"But what?" I asked.

Missingno broke eye contact and turned away from me.

"The methods of replacing your heart aren't necessarily good." Missingno started to explain. "On one hand, you can replace the missing parts of your heart with the heart of another person. But would you really want for someone else to be in the same situation as you? whomever's heart you use, I suggest it be a person who's emotions and feeling are very minimal," Missingno said. "And on the other hand, you can choose to let the virus in me overtake you. You and I will become one person, and we both will inherit every one of each other's traits...But...if you do that, you'll be cursed with living an endless life forever, being immune to the threat of death like me, at least until the virus in you crashes. And when the virus crashes, you'll basically be dead." Missingno explained. "This is all on short notice, and I have to ask: Which of theses two paths will you take?"

"I..." I stared at both of my black gloved hands, each representing one of the paths I could take in order to save my own life. "The path I choose to was is-"

On that day, I chose to use the heart of someone else to replace the one I had lost. It took some time searching for somebody willing to give me what I was missing, but I had finally obtained a new hearat when Missingno put me in contact with a boy named Seth...

Sometimes I wonder...

Will Missingno and I ever really to become one being one day?

**End Flashback**

**Missingno's POV**

Chapel...The girl who sacrificed herself in order to save a best friend in me...Chapel was the girl who just fell to the ground as the hacked Gliscor released contact between her and it's poison claw.

"Hmph. Well I certainly didn't have THAT in mind," 224 said as he then snickered ,"Not that it matters though. Time will be just about up in a moment."

The clock was under one minutes and twenty-two seconds...

_I guess time has just run out," _I remembered Chapel saying as I floated toward what appeared to be a lifeless shell of the unconscious girl.

"I need to talk to her," I said as I pixilated into her heart.

**Location: Chapel's Heart**

It was the same scene as that day, the scene of me diving deep into the heart of Chapel. I see her and greet her, and she turns to me with a tear filled face.

"I guess our time is just running out..." Chapel uttered to me.

"You said the exact same thing some time ago. And I remember the scene like it was yesterday," I said.

I thought about a little 'role play' saying that. I just felt the need of rehearsing that scene one more time, only this time...

"You've already traveled one path before, the path of replacing the heart you lost with the heart of another person. This time, the first path might not be an option. Why don't we walk the road less taken." I proposed to my best friend. "You and I will become one being."

"But when I crash, I'll..." Chapel questioned. She was still concerned about the possibility of a sudden death.

"If you choose not to become one with me, your reasons for will have been completely irrelevant. You DO wish to save the world, correct?"

All she did was give me the nod.

"This path is your last chance for you to live another day. You'll die with hope, rather than despair. The power I give you will match the power of the dark aura possessed by Team Neo Snagem. let us join together and save the entire world!"

"Y-yes! Let us join together!" This path was basically a 'last resort'. I already knew the Nintendo 3DS battery was expiring, and we had little or no chance to defeat 24 in time, so the last resort was necessary.

And there it was, the start of the rest of our timed lives as we made contact with each other. I was beginning to pixilate again as Chapel began to glow my pale blue color. Before long, my body had completely disappeared, and I was seeing the inside of Chapel's heart...through Chapel's body as she began to regain consciousness.

**Location: Hacked Prism Tower**

**Chapel's POV**

Yes, I was fully aware of what just happened in my heart. Missingno merged with me to create one being.

"What the?" 24 said confused as he looked at me.

"Chapel?" Kashius called my name, and he had a bewildered look on his face as he looked into my eyes. "Your left, it's a pale blue color. Not only that, but your body is glowing a pale blue aura."

"Where's Missingno?" 24 asked, Gliscor on standby.

"Missingno and I are now one." I turned to face 24, who also had a brief pause looking into my pale blue left eye. "24, I now realize that there's no way for me to defeat you within the minute and a half I have, which is why I offer my unconditional surrender on behalf of both Kashius and I."

"Chapel, what are you doing?!" Kashius asked.

I gave Kashius no reply, and the moment of silence had prompted 24 to speak up.

"Unconditional surrender, eh?" 24 said. "And here I was hoping to kill the three of you right here. Well...Zero's orders WERE to bring you back alive..." 24 shrugged. "You've got yourself away from the face of death. Hmph. I better be promoted to a higher rank for delivering you." And that was 24's cue. The timer was stopped with just eighteen seconds remaining as 24 engulfed us all in a familiar dark aura using only the snap of his finger. Within the dark aura, all I had to do was close my eyes...

**Location: Dominion of Shadows**

At long last, we were out of the hacked Nintendo 3DS system. How did I know? Because I could hear the noise of the riots from the streets of the city that used to be Ecruteak. The sounds of the riots, were not as loud as they were earlier...keep in mind that I know this and I haven't opened my eyes yet. But when I DID open my eyes, the first thing I saw was-

"-Rose?" It was Seth's little sister staring right at me. She was holding the 3DS system that belonged to 24. And standing right next to Rose, was Mawile. The Deceiver Pokemon was holding a pokeball that contained my recently snagged Skarmory.

"You hav eunfinished buisness..." Rose said as she helped me to my feet and then faced a waiting 24 with his arms crossed.

"Er..." Kashius woke up as well. He was holding my also-recently caught, grey furred Eevee. Kashius was light headed, and slowly rose to his feet. "...That place...Did what just happened, really happen?"

"Ahem!: 24 was getting impatient, "I'm waaiitiinng!"

_Of course _ he was waiting. I couldn't help but smile at how gullible the video game-obsessed freak was.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" I asked giggling.

"You've offered your surrender. We had a deal, and you have to keep your end of it." 24 answered.

"Oh really?" I snickered.

"Chapel?" Rose said, confused and worried about me.

"Mawile?"

"Vee?"

"What's so funny?" Kashius asked.

"THIS guy!" I answered, pointing at 24. "Okay 24, I have to ask you: What will happened should we fail to comply?"

"You're kidding, right?" 24 asked. "If you don't comply, I'll-: 24 cut himself off when he caught sight of Rose holding his Nintendo 3DS system. "My...That's my power!"

"Oh, this contraption?" Rose held out the system, then proceeded to open it. "Sadly, this device will no longer be of any use to you..." And with that, Rose proceeded to open the Nintendo 3DS system further and further, until she snapped the system in have with relative ease using her unrivaled strength.

"Nooo!" 24 yelled, eyes wide open. "I can't believe it! They double crossed me! And I walked right into it! Ain't this a-" 24 was cut off.

"How troublesome, you are." Rose interrupted. "Honestly, on the brink of swearing in front of a little girl such as myself?"

"Screw you, 26!" 24 scowled, calling Rose by her original name, Commander 26. "Like Hell, you're a little girl! In our eyes, you're not even a human being! You're just a worthless toll with no soul!"

"Oh?" I was surprised at how fast Rose fell to silence, and how fast her indifferent facial expression turned into a hurt one. She winced and put her head down...

The feelings of Rose aside, now was the time to deal with 24.

"24, your Nintendo 3DS system broken, so I'm guessing that your powers are no longer of any use to you. And to top that off, you only 'real world' pokemon in Skarmory was snagged by me. Do you have nothing left? Because if that's the case, I believe the time has come for your elimination."

"Er..." There was nothing 24 could do...except attempt to run away from us.

"Alright," I started ,"It's about time for me to see the powers that have been given to me by Missingno!"

24 was running and panting. There was no turning back for him. And he was actually on the brink of getting away, before- "Gah!" he tripped, allowing for me the opportunity to close in on him.

"Huh?" 24 looked at me with his wide open eyes.

It was just about game over for him as we neared the end of his final act. My pale blue eyes started to glow, as well as the hand I held to him.

"I apologize, 24," I said ,"I apologize, because I never thought of inflicting of on another human being .That was, until the day Neo Snagem set foot into my life, and brought an end to my mother. Ever since that day, I vowed to avenge her. You know why? Because she was someone precious to me...And now, you're going to lose someone precious to you. It's 'a life for a life'."

"No...No-agh!" 24 tried to swiftly crawl away, but I allowed no separation.

Touching the commander with my pale blue hand, all I said was "This is infection..." as 24's eyes closed. My powers had caused him to lose consciousness. He was on the ground on his stomach, and all that was left for me to say to him was "By the time you wake up, the viral infection will have wiped away any and all memories of your time with Neo Snagem."

Neo Snagem's Commander 24 was eliminated...

**To Be Continued...**

**So, I once again apologize for the lack of updates. I just hate typing SO much! Writing, on the other hand, I've done plenty, and like I said: I'm ahead by about 10 or 15 chapters. But these next ten chapters, I'm really excited for you guys to read. I think I have an antagonist that will put this fic over. And I hope you guys hate him passionately. I don't know, I've just seen quite a few long Pokemon fanfics be abandoned these last few months. All of that hard work, only for it to mean nothing in the end...I hope this isn't how Virus Version ends up.**

**This is the last chapter dedicated entirely to Chapel. So for those of you who've been waiting to see Seth, thank you for being patient. It's just that, I'm well aware that this fic has A BUNCH of characters, and I like to develop them all. I mean, if Seth goes down for some reason, I believe I DO have a strong enough cast for the story to go on. Did you know, that there has been only one 'one off' character so far. Jared was his name. He's the reason why Seth captured a Murkrow.**


	61. Chapter 61: Dehumanization

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 61**

**Chapel's POV**

Kashius, Mawile, and Eevee watched on as I applied my new viral infection power on a now unconscious 24. Rose still had her head down. She was visibly upset by 24's final words directed toward her.

"Commander 24 has been eliminated..." I said to myself. "Once he wakes up, he'll have no memory of Team Neo Snagem." Missingno and I were now one person. Sort of like how Seth and Fear became one.

I turned around to all of my allies, and looked specifically at Kashius.

"Thank you for saving me," Kashius said as he bowed, expressing gratitude. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even made it past Venasaur."

"Being a heroine is it's own reward." Even with the task of finding Seth lying ahead, I could still crack a smile to Kashius.

"Um, you said your name was Chapel..." Kashius said, obviously trying to get to the introductions that haven't happened yet.

"Yes, and you're Kashius?"

"Would you happen to know a guy named Seth?"

"Huh?!" My eyes shot wide open. "Um, yes! How did you know?" If this guy knew who Seth was, maybe he could lead me to him.

"Before I was confronted by that bald man and his Venasaur, I was with a group of three trainers. They had just arrived in Ecruteak, and they said they were looking for 'a guy named Seth', and 'a girl named Chapel.' I met a 'Seth just the other day, when he defended me from a talkative Neo Snagem grunt. And obviously, I'm meeting 'a girl named Chapel' in you right now."

"A group of trainers?" I said confused. "Hmm, not sure if I know three trainers traveling together..."

"I know where they are, you know. I last saw them heading toward the eastern edge of town. I can take you there if you like."

It was an offer I didn't want to refuse, but I also had to consider Rose's fear of meeting new people. "Rose?" I looked at the five year old who still had her head down. She didn't say a word, but she DID approach me and grabbed my hand, holding on tight. She didn't say no, so...

"Let's go!" I said to Kashius.

And so, Mawile, Eevee, Rose, and I all followed our new friend to whomever lied ahead...

**Location: Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadow Base; Inside**

**Seth's POV**

"This is where we hold our daily banquets. Team Neo Snagem's rise to power is always a cause for celebration," said one of the four Kimono girls.

After defeating an overly dramatic Commander 20, I was being escorted by four of the five Kimono Sisters into Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadows base. Chikorita was on my shoulder, and the Kimono Girl named Zuki lete us both know that we had arrived at a royal banquet hall.

I said not a word as I scanned the entire room. Even with many tables and decor, the banquet hall still looked quite spacious. White cloths, high quality silverware, and fine foods decorated the tables. While portraits decorated the walls. On one portrait was a man the Kimono girls called Gonzap, the leader of the original Team Snagem. There were also portraits of Wakin, Biden, and Agrev, who were all former admins of the original Team Snagem. Those portraits weren't what got my attention though.

Wes, and my stepfather, Atticus...Those were the only two portraits of people that I knew.

"Atticus..." I kept my eyes fixated on the portrait of Neo Snagem's leader. Atticus and I...we NEVER got along. And when I looked back on our history, what upset me was not so much that he walked away from his life in Sunnyshore. What upset me was the subtle escalating of differences between him and I. Not only that, but this whole thing...this whole journey of mine to satisfy my long lasting thirst for vengeance...it's all because of him. And thinking about him actually made me wonder if or when our paths would cross. When will I find my mother, Flora? I believed that she was under Atticus' care all this time. I she really the mother of Rose? Where is my father, Rosen? I haven't seen him since the night before Zero turned his back on me...

"Chi. Chico?" I felt a nudge on my face that snapped me back to reality.

"Hm? I'm okay." It was Chikorita giving me a confused look while still on my shoulder. "Hmm." I reassured myself and returned my attention to the Kimono Sisters, who were all seated at a table with- "Morty?" I whispered. I had to keep my voice down. I didn't want to attract attention to myself in enemy territory.

"Yes, that is my name." Although he too was in Neo Snagem territory, he retained a quiet and reserved attitude. "So we meet again."

"Come and join us, Seth. We'll see Zero soon enough, but for now, we wait," said Kimono girl Miki.

This was not a friendly meal. Smiles were on the faces of absolutely nobody. This was all business waiting to be finished. But what exactly was I waiting for?

"What are we waiting for?" I asked in a low tone as i took a seat at the table for six, Chikorita hopping off my shoulder and into my arms.

"The rioting within the Dominion of Shadows is starting to quell. And Neo Snagem is on the winning end." Kimono Girl Sayo replied.

"Most of the Johto Region's Restoration Committee have been captured by Neo Snagem. They are all in line for maximum punishment, or should I say, exorcism." Morty explained.

I was the entire reason the Johto Region's Restoration Committee resorted to a rebellion. Me...was anyone in here aware of who I was?

"You...you look a lot like her..."

"Huh?" It was Kimono Girl Zuki, speaking to me as she looked into my eyes. "Who?"

"The wife of Neo Snagem's Leader, Atticus." Zuki answered. "Her name is Flora, and your eyes look a lot like hers."

"What?" I was prepared to ask the sudden question of where my mother was. "Where is she right now?"

"Hmm...sad to say..." Zuki started. "We're not sure. We don't even know the woman all too well...Zero once told us that she never leaves Neo Snagem's Headquarters anymore. Not since her daughter in Commander 26 turned her back on Neo Snagem. I mean, I've seen plenty of photos of Flora, and not once does she smile in any of them, but still. Her emotionless isn't so emotionless anymore. "Now on her face, all that is read is depression..."

So Rose really IS my sister...And perhaps it was a good thing she wasn't with me righ tnow, because someone was bound to recognize her.

"So..." I was hoping to stray away from the subject of my sister, now that she was on my mind.

"Yes? What is it?" Zuki asked.

"Finish your sentence," Morty said.

"Please." Sayo added. "You're quite the quiet one. And we've been waiting for you to speak up."

Morty and the Kimono Sisters would have to wait for me to actually talk to them, because at that moment, the attention of a persons in the banquet hall were grabbed by the opening on the double doors that led into the room.

The first three people to enter the room had their hands behind their back...They were handcuffed, and their hands were surrounded by a dark aura...Those three did not have uniforms on, so I guessed that they were apart of the fallen Restoration Committee.

Behind the three handcuffed people, were two Neo Snagem grunts, forcefully escorting the three prisoners to the banquet hall's center stage.

There was one last person to enter the banquet hall...This was a person I had met before.

His entire figure was cover by a dark purple cloak... Yes, there was without a doubt that this figure was Commander 10, the same commander who once threatened to crush the mind of a black haired, aqua blue banged girl I once traveled with.

On their way to the banquet hall's center stage, they all passed by the table I was sitting at. There was tension in the air as 10 walked right by me. And 10 wouldn't hesitate to crouch down and whisper one question into my ear.

"Do you enjoy my powers?"

If I had emotions, my eyes would've shot wide open. 10 was where Fear came from. Did he know all along that I would've gained Fear's power?

"Hey," Zuki whispered to me,"What did he say?"

I didn't reply. I didn't even bother to make eye contact with her. But what DID catch my eye was 10, the two grunts, and the three prisoners stopping right at the banquet hall's center stage.

"Ahem, befoer we begin, I would like for you all to please excuse the absence of Commander Zero," said a Commander 10 who allowed a moment of silence before continuing. "This, is a glorious day in which Team Neo Snagem has triumphed over it's greatest obstacle: The Johto Region's Restoration Committee. All we wanted, was the life of whomever murdered one of our own. But in the end, we got something different-something much, much more: The elimination of every life that has opposed us here in the Dominion of Shadows. Johto? Ha! The name of Johto has begun to fade away. One day, people will see the name of Johto written in stone, and EVEN THAT won't be remind people that the name once existed long ago. This region is now the Empire of Neo Snagem. And with the Empire of Neo Snagem, comes new rules, punishment, and ways of life, whether or not you side with us."

10 then proceeded to cloak the first of the three prisoners in a dark aura. It was similar to when he did it to Yumi.

"There three 'puppets' here will be serving a mere 'test dummies' as we demonstrate to you all what will happen should you ever oppose Neo Snagem in ANY way."

"Ah!" The dark aura surrounding the prisoner was becoming more intense. It was as if the darkness had a mind of it's own, I could hear the whispers of death that personified the darkness as it started to make the prisoner scream at the top of his lungs. "Aaaahhh!"

"...Mind Crush..." Slowly, 10's glove covered hand was clenching, and by the time it was fully clenched-

"-Aaah!" The prisoner screamed one last time before sliding into unconsciousness. Yes, the man was unconscious, but he was still standing up, and his eyes were wide open. He had a blank expression on his face, and it was as if he was completely void of any life. Standing before us was just a lifeless corpse; What we call, a 'zombie' of sorts.

"You see, we of Team Neo Snagem do not believe that killing our opposition is an appropriate punishment...sometimes. No...we want for our opposition to live and suffer. What you all have just witnessed is my own Mind Crush ability. Should another person ever oppose me personally, I'll be sure to use this ability to destroy the life you live. Your family and friends...all your hopes and dreams will be destroy as you become dehumanized. Your life won't even be worth as much as a lowly Rattata. You'll only be a mindless shell, forced to live out the rest of your days in a cruel, cruel world, to the amusement of Neo Snagem." 10 explained.

That prisoner has been killed. Not his body, but his mind and soul. Dehumanizing was probably the correct word to describe this whole thing. That Mind Crush, and that prisoner...That could've been Yumi way back when...(Chapter 23).

"And you two..." 10 turned his attention to the other two prisoners. By the tone of his brief chuckle, 10 sounded quite amused by the looks on the prisoners' faces. The prisoners' eyes were not on 10. They were wide open, and were staring at the ground. I saw a little sweat dripping from their faces. Looking back at their mind crushed prison mate, it was safe to say that they were literally staring into the face of death.

"Yes, you stare into the face of your fallen comrade, and realize that that will be you in the near future. How does it make you feel?" 10 asked. "Is a living death what you fear most right now? Is a living death the future that you have already accepted?" 10 then started to chuckle once more. "Ah yes, as part of the Johto Region's Restoration Committee, you will share the same fate as this 'zombie'. But rather that crush your mind right now, I thought I'd let you live for just a little while longer. That's right, I'm 'giving' time to the both of you: Time to think about the punishment that awaits you. And until then, I'll venture to guess that you both will spend every one of your remaining waking moment in a nightmare I like to call, Death Row...I'll dispose of you two once I finish with our 'intruder'."

"Intruder?" Questioned the many other who were in the room.

"Yes." 10 answered. "I believe it was the duty of the Kimono Girls to escort 'The Blood Of Zero' to this very room." The Blood of Zero...He was talking about me. "This banquet is over now," 10 said to everyone., "Now all of you, return to your duties."

And with that, Neo Snagem's gathering came to an abrupt end. The prisoners were escorted out, and the royal banquet all was empty, save for 10, Morty, the Kimono Girls, and myself. 10 slowly turned to me, and began to address me directly.

"The Blood of Zero..." 10 said ,"What do you think of the trap I had set up? Commander 20...the Kimono Girls...The showing of my Mind Crush ability...Yes, it was all my doing, and every pawn played their part perfectly."

Morty and the Kimono Girls did not make eye contact with me...So the defeat of Commander 20 was just 'staged'...He WAS overly dramatic though...

"I wonder where that Chapel girl is right now? Oh well, I believe 24 must've defeated her by now. Also, Commander 26 isn't with you, neither is that girlfriend of yours." 10 was addressing just me and Chikorita ,"I must ask: Why have you come here to the Dominion of Shadows? Is it to challenge what used to be Ecruteak City's Pokemon Gym? Or has 'personal' issues shifted your agenda?"

My eyes narrowed at the thought of 10 actually being correct.

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes, the long awaited confrontation between you and your brother." 10 continued.

"Where is he?" I asked calmly ,"He was here in Ecruteak."

"As a matter of fact, he was. To be precise, he's in this very building right now. Such a shame you asked though..."10 said.

"Why is that?"

"Because sadly, the long awaited confrontation between you and your brother won't be happening." That was a threat...10 was threatening to get in my way when he took out a pokeball, clearly prepared to fight.

"Brace yourself!" I said to Chikorita as I swiftly got up from the table. Chikorita followed as she stood in front of me in her battle stance.

"Hmm..." As Chikorita and I stared down 10, he seemed to be thinking as he looked at the center of his pokeball. "You know what, I've got a better idea. Morty!"

"Yes!" Morty swiftly rose from his seat as he was addressed by 10.

"There's something that I want for the brother of Zero to showcase before I fight him. And it just so happens that you're in the room right now. You'll be granting the brother if Zero's last request before I crush his mind. As the Gym Leader of the Dominon of Shadows, you'll be facing off against this boy, with the desired gym badge on the line."

"What?" I said confused.

"A gym battle?" Zuki questioned.

"Yes, a gym battle. Right here and now." 10 answered.

"Hmm..." A gym battle in an open banquet hall full of tables and chairs? What a change of pace.

"A few conditions though," 10 started ,"First off, I'll be the referee. Secondly, Morty!"

"Huh?" Morty looked at a 10 controlling two pokeballs using this dark aura.

"This will be a two on two battle, and the two pokemon you uses will be from my own party!"

"Hm?" Morty grabbed one of the pokeballs that hovered toward him.

"As you Commander, I command you now...battle!" And that was 10's unofficial cue for Morty to send out his pokemon.

"Okay...Go Pokeball!" Morty called as he threw his pokeaball, releasing...a set of keys?

"Key..." The set of keys was alive and floating...

"Chico?" Chikorita cried confused.

"One of my favorites," 10 said," Behold, the living key infused with the lost souls of my Mind Crush victims, Klefki!"

"Lost souls? It must be a ghost of some sort..." I said as I took out my navy blue Pokedex.

The Pokedex read:

_Kleki, the Key Ring Pokemon: It has a habit of collecting keys. It threatens any attackers by jingling it's keys at them..._

...That's it? The Pokedex's description sounded nothing like 10's description.

"MY Klefki has collected the keys to the souls of many people. And guess what?" 10 asked as Klefki started emitting a dark aura, "YOU'RE next, Brother of Zero!"

"Rrr..." Chikorita growled as she stared down the floating shadow pokemon.

"Chikorita!" I called for my first pokemon to step forward, "Ready your battle stance!"

"And so it begins, the gym battle between Morty, and the brother of Zero!" 10 announced.

**Location: Dominon of Shadows' Eastern Checkpoint**

**Chapel's POV**

"We're almost there!" Kashius announced.

Rose was still holding my hand, and was keeping the both of us a distance away from 'stranger' Kashius as we neared Ecruteak's eastern city limit.

"I wonder, who's looking for us?" I whispered to myself. "Friends?" I was hoping so. Missingno and I were now one being. Eevee was more than likely weakened by an eliminated 24's Gliscor. Mawile was still weak from her battle against my recently caught Skarmory, and vice versa, and Chime was never really a battling pokemon in the first place. That only left Ursaring, and I'm not counting my viral powers by the way. Sure, Ursaring as strong, but even he couldn't take on an entire organization by himself. We needed reinforcements...

"We have arrived..." Rose said as she pulled my hand, stopping us from getting any closer to a Kashius who also stopped at Ecruteak's city limit.

Waiting for us were three trainers, and a Meganium.

The first trainer was a celebrity I knew all too well. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a white jacket.

The second trainer was a boy with short, light brown hair. He wore a white collard, greenish cyan polo shirt, and dark brown pants. He was the trainer Meganium followed.

And third was-

"Chapel! Oh Chapel!"

"O-oh!" She ran me into a hug, causing Rose to lose her grip on my hand. Ros ecould not help but turn to her and smile.

She was just as affectionate and energetic as ever.

"It's been so long, Chapel. Oh, and you too, Rose!" She said, "But I'm glad to finally be back!"

She held me even tighter before letting go and stepping back, allowing me to get another glimpse at her. Eyes as blue as a clear sky...Long black hair with aqua blue bangs, she had. She wore a sky blue, short skirted furisode, black leggings that went to her lower thighs, and black high top shoes.

"This is so sudden, but it's good to finally have you back, Yumi," I said with a smile.

**To Be Continued...**


	62. Chapter 62: Foul Play

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 62: Foul Play**

**Location: Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadows Base- Royal Banquet Hall**

**Seth's POV**

The 'forced' gym battle between Morty and I was just about to begin with Klefki and Chikorita lined up across from each other. There wasn't going to be much mobility for Chikorita and I to work with, given the fact that tables and chairs heavily decorated the banquet hall.

It was a two on two battle. Commander 10 was the referee, and the Kimono Girls were mere spectators as they remained in their seats.

"I give you, the collector of the keys to countless lost souls, Klefki!" 10 announced ,"Brother of Zero, it seems you'll be Klefki's next victim."

We'll see about that ,"Let's start with Tackle," I said to Chikorita.

"Chico!" Chikorita nodded just before charging toward Klefki.

"Morty, surely you remember Klefki's attacks, right?" 10 asked.

Morty nodded, "Klefki, set up with Spikes!"

Chikorita jumped on one of the banquet hall's tables, and was just about to perform a diving Tackle on the key collector, but...

"Ki!" Somehow, Klefki moved out of the way, causing Chikorita's diving Tackle to miss. Chikorita landed not so comfortably on the floor, while Klefki swiftly used it's Spikes, spreading entry hazards throughout the room.

"Now, use Spikes again!" And with Morty's command, Klefki provided even more entry hazards. I was confused by Klefki's speed, as it had already launched two Spikes attacks.

"Quite confusing," Kimono girl Zuki said.

"How can that thing be that fast?" I asked.

"Now there, it's got nothing to do with stats," 10 started to answer, "This Klefki of mine just so happens to have an ability called Pranskter, which will allow for Morty here to set up for a strategy before you've the chance to attack."

"Er..."

"What now, Brother of Zero?" 10 asked.

This guy...he may not know it, but he just destroyed my strategy. In the past, I've always relied on substitutions to get me through battles. If I were to attempt any substitutions now, my strategy would only lead to my downfall.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking," 10 said amused, "Morty, continue please."

"Chikorita, Tackle once more!" I had no choice but to stick with my first pokemon as I called another move.

"Hmph!" Morty's eyes narrowed as he and Klefki just stood there, waiting for Chikorita. And as Chikorita closed in- "-Klefki, counterattack! Use Foul Play, now!"

"Ki!"

"Chico?!"

"Foul Play?" Chikorita had closed in on a floating Klefki, but somehow, Klefki was able to maneuver around Chikorita and send her into one of the refreshment covered tables.

"Chi...cooo!" Parts of Chikorita was covered in what looked to be red wine, and she was visibly disgusted when she took a look at herself.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Why, Klefki happened." Morty answered.

"Chikorita's own attack power was used against it, and that just so happens to be the effect of Foul Play." 10 finished.

Then I guess I'll have to fight from a distance using Special Attacks.

I looked at Chikorita, who shook herself dry and clean before glaring at 10, Morty, AND Klefki.

"Chico! Chico chi!" She was visibly angered, and proceeded to grab a glass of some more red win, and throw it at Klefki using her vine.

"Kiii! Kiii!" As the wine hit, the key collector was drenched, and was now drenching a stained red color.

"What the?" Morty said confused.

"Klefki!" Klefki was flying aimlessly, and was panicking as it appeared to be blinded.

"What? You can't do that?! It's against the rules!" 10 yelled in annoyance.

"Really? Because I seem to remember you giving this battle just one stipulation, 10," I started ,"You said that Morty was to use the two pokemon you picked for him. Not once did you mention anything that prohibits the use of red wine. And besides, wasn't it YOU'RE idea to have this forced gym battle in a banquet hall?"

"No comment..." 10 said.

"Now, Chikorita, Energy Ball."

"Chico!"

An angry Chikorita did not hesitate to send an extra power Energy Ball at the red stained Klefki.

"Klefki, dodge!" Morty yelled.

But it was no use. Klefki was blind, and was panicking too much for it to even hear Morty. Klefki was blindsided by an Energy Ball that seemed to hit a weak spot. It fell to the ground, and was downed by Chikorita in just one hit.

"Hm..." This was just the second time Chikorita was angered like that (Chapter 6).

"...Chico...Chico..." She was still trying to clean herself as she walked over to me. Chikorita was one of the very few who's feeling I could understand. I felt that she didn't approve of getting any more dirty.

"I'll clean you up later-"

"Chi! Chico!" Chikorita interrupted by yelling and shaking her head. She clearly wanted to be cleaned NOW.

I sighed in annoyance. "Fine..." I got from my bag, a grey cloth and a bottle of water. After I dampened the cloth with the water, I picked up Chikorita and started to wipe her down.

"Chi.." She seemed to really enjoy the cleansing as she hugged me the whole time. And with Chikroita's cleansing and affection, I kept a close eye on Commander 10 and Morty...

"What a loophole..." Morty said to himself as he recalled 10's fainted Klefki. He then faced me, "Seth, you're just one win away from earning the Fog Badge. I wish that this battle could've been under different circumstances." Facing 10 again, Morty was ready to receive the next pokemon he'd be using, but 10 would object to it, for the moment...

"No no," 10 said ,"I'd like for you to let it all out, Morty. All of a sudden, you finally act as if you're a human being and NOT a 'tool' currently in use. So go on."

Morty said nothing more...

"Fine then..." 10 said as he controlled the second Pokemball with the dark aura, sending it to Morty.

"You know, for a tool, you serve much use to us, Morty. Who knows? Maybe one day, you too will act as a Neo Snagem Commander." 10 added.

"Be quiet and I'll send out my next Pokemon," Morty said as he snatched the floating Pokeball ,"Go, Pokeball!"

When the Pokemon was opened, out came...a floating chandelier?

My eyes narrowed.

"Behold, the keeper of lost souls, Chandelure. Whatever Klefki starts, Chandelure finishes!" 10 announced ,"You see, while Klefki is the soul collector, Chandelure is the soul keeper."

Chandelure...

I took out my navy blue pokedex one more time to scan the unfamiliar pokemon.

**Chandelure, The Luring Pokemon; The spirits buried up in Chandelure's ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever...**

A Chikorita in my arms was quivering after hearing that pokedex entry.

"I warn you, Chandelure is a much higher level than Klefki, and this soul keeper is one of the most destructive weapons in my arsenal!" 10 exclaimed.

Chandelure DID have the looks of a high level pokemon, and Chikorita seems to have called herself back, remaining in my arms.

"Make your move!" Morty called.

"Not a problem!" I said as I got out a pokeball. "The pokemon in this pokeball will require me to call on some assistance..." I said as I closed my eyes.

'Fear, it's time for us to become one again', I thought to myself.

_Hmph. Through your eyes, I see the man who gave you my dark power. I'll comply with you Seth, but only because I feel a 'reunion' is in order for Shadow and I," _Fear said to me through my mind.

Shadow...Is that 10's real name?

_"Now, shall we?"_

That was the cue for Fear and I to become one...to become Seifer.

**Seifer's POV**

I could feel the dark aura coming from my body, and my right eyes was now a dark purple color.

I looked down to see the Pokeball I was holding now glowing the same purple aura as me. I also saw that I was holding...that Chikorita?

"Hmph, you again..." I said to the Leaf Pokemon as I put her down.

"Chi?"

I then took a look around the room, seeing the Kimono Girls, my opponents Morty and Chandelure, and the source of my dark power-

"-My old master..." I said as I addressed Commander 10, "Good to see you again. Just so you know, after I'm finished with Morty, I'm coming after you."

"Now that I'd like to see," 10 shot back. "Hmhm."

"Hmph. Seviper, battle stance!" I called as I threw my dark aura surrounded Pokeball, releasing the blodd thirsty snake for yet another battle ,"This pokemon isn't like my others. Seviper won't hesitate to kill off any of her opponents." Yes, Seviper is a female.

The black snake licked her lips and smirked in a psychotic fashion as she stared down her opponent in Chandelure with her blood red eyes.

"Now Seviper, go!" I called for Seviper to charge, thus beginning the second and last battle between Morty and I.

"Chandelure, catch it with Will-O-Wisp!" Morty called.

"Sss!"

"Uuuuurrrrrrr..." Chandelure's cry was long and had an echo to it as it launched a ball of blue flame at Seviper.

"Sss!" Seviper smirked and her eyes widened as she swiftly moved her body, avoiding Will-O-Wisp with relative ease. "Ssaa!"

"Poison Tail!"

"Uuuuurrrrrrr..." Once again, there was that long, echoing cry of Chandelure's as it took the hit not so well, crashing right on the top of a table.

"That's it!" I said ,"For a gym battle, this wasn't too difficult overall. Now give me my badge and let me proceed to Zero!" My dark aura intensified.

"A bit arrogant, are we?" 10 said, "For a person with no emotions, you celebrate too soon. Hnhnhnhn. Ahahahaha. HAHAHA!" What was he laughing about?

"Take a look at Chandelure..." With low volume too his voice, Morty directed the attention of Seviper and myself to the white clothed table that had just been broken.

"What?" The table was glowing an orange color, but then my eyes widened...

"Uuuurrrrrrr...Uuuurrrrrr!" The table was on fire, and slowly rising was a Chandelure who's flames intensified.

"Evil ghost, counterattack!" Morty yelled.

"Uurrr..." The soul keeper then started to create a ball of shadows, and launched it at Seviper. "Urrrr!"

"Sss!"

"Quick, block with Poison Tail!" I called out to the black snake.

"Sss..." The evil snake once again cloaked her tail in a purple color. Making contact with the incoming Shadow Ball attack, Poison Tail was able to create a cloud of smoke. But even so, the intense flames coming from Chandelure and the burning table were visible through the smoke.

And as soon at the smoke cleared-

"Sss! Sssss!" I saw that Seviper had a burn on her body, and she was down on one of the banquet hall tables as Chandelure looked down to her from up above.

"Luuurrrre..."

"Using the smoke a flaming table as a way to camouflage Chandelure, giving it the perfect opportunity to burn the snake with Will-O-Wisp...Well done, Morty. Although I'll guess that you're used to being complimented as a battler, given the fact that you're a Gym Leader," 10 said to my opponent.

"Hmph." Morty replied.

"Ssaa! Sss!" Seviper was on fire, and tried to roll the flames off. Well, she tried, but given the fact that she was on a table, she accidentally rolled off, landing on the hard ground before she stopped moving.

"It's over, Seth," Morty said as his eyes narrowed, "Sorry..."

"Chico..." Chikorita looked at the downed snake with a saddened expression.

"Is is over?" I asked the referee.

"I don't know. You're the one asking me," 10 replied, "Is it over?" 10 shot back.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Although the Seth in me never smiles, the Fear in me couldn't help but be amused by 10's reply. I still didn't smile, but I knew that in a few moments, seeing the shocked looks of the faces of 10 and Morty would be very satisfying.

"Huh?" 10, Chandelure, and Morty looked the downed Seviper, who's body was still burning...Seviper's mouth then opened wide, and another blood eyed, blood thirsty snake started to slither out.

"Sss!" The snake smirked fiendishly as she faced Chandelure. She slowly slithered closer, leaving behind the empty shell that was burned.

"What the?!" Morty's eyes shot wide open, and I could tell that he was stricken with fear as he looked into the eyes of the blood thirsty snake who's dark aura just intensified. "What...What was THAT?!" Morty was clearly caught off guard seeing Seviper perform her Shed Skin ability.

"Oh this?" I began," This is the end for you. Seviper, finish them!"

Eyes narrowing, and fangs now starting to show, Seviper went in closes on Chandelure. Morty seemed too startled to give any commands, leaving Chandelure with only it's instincts. However-

"Ssaaaa!" Seviper's eyes widened and started to glow as she stared into the eyes of Chandelure. Chandelure couldn't move...It looked to be paralyzed in fear.

"What?!" 10 yelled. His allies in Morty and Chandelure were falling apart right before his eyes. "What's happening?"

"Chico..."

I think that was amove Seviper used. It was a moved I've seen before as a Pokemon Trainer. "Glare..." I didn't remeber Seviper having that move, so I guessed she just learned it, even though Seviper has used her eyes to intimidate people before. "So Seviper just learned a new move." My eyes narrowed, now wanting for Seviper to deal the finishing blow.

"Sssaaa!" Seviper wasted no time striking Chandelure with a critical hit Poison Tail. The soul keeper fell to the ground, and it's intensified flames had dimmed down. The soul keeper's internal fire went quiet, and the soul keeper itself was not moving. Seconds later, it was recalled into it's dark aura surrounded Pokeball. I had just won this two on two battle, decisively.

"Now, lead me to Zero."

"Chico!"

Morty immediately started to walk up to me, preparing the gym badge to be given to me. Save for the sounds of flames coming from the table, all that could be heard were the footsteps of Morty, who was right past Seviper and Chikorita as 10 and the Kimono Girls watched on.

"What I have in my hand is a badge that will stand as proof of you winning here in the city that used to be Ecruteak. Seth, as I give you this badge, the Fog Badge, I wish you the best in your future endeavors." And it was then, when Morty stopped right in front of me, when he held out a badge that resembled a ghost. The badge was ready for me to take.

"Yes," I said as I took the badge, "I thank you, Morty."

"Chico!" Chikorita smiled. I guess she was happy about obtaining our third Johto gym badge.

"And now that that's over with-" One of the Kimono Girls, Kimono Girl Kuni, stood up from her chair and grabbed a pokeball. "Vaporeon, let's go!"

"Vaii! Vai!" Vaporeon stood on some of the tables that weren't involved in this battle.

"Now then..." Kuni calmly sat back in her seat, "Vaporeon, please do us all a favor and get rid of that troublesome flame. Use Rain Dance!"

"Vai vai!" By Kuni's command, Vaporeon created a blue orb that swiftly floated to the top of the banquet hall. And even without clouds, rain started to fall on everyone and everything, including the burning, broken table with it's fire now extinguished.

"Morty, you are dismissed..." 10 said, "You've played you part perfectly."

"Hmm..." Morty had to swallow his pride, bowing to the commander before leaving on the floor, the dark aura surrounded Pokeballs that contained Klefki and Chandelure respectively. Morty then proceeded away and out of the drizzling banquet hall, not turning back to face us again.

"Now..." I said as I turned to 10 with narrowed eyes, "Take me to Zero."

"...And if I don't" 10 asked.

"Well, if you don't..." I certainly didn't expect for 10 to refuse to cooperate.

"Chico?"

"Sss..."

So, the Fear in me decided to try and 'deal' with 10. I didn't know where Zero was, but 10 likely did, so antagonizing him was something I'd best no try. Instead, I looked at the two dark aura surrounded Pokeballs. Morty had left them right next to me before making his exit.

"Klefki and Chandelure..." I said as I picked up the two Pokeballs.

"Chico?" Chikorita looked at me with a very confused expression, not sure of what exactly I was going to do.

"If you wish to see these two again, you'll do as I say..." I threatened.

"Chandelure and Klefki..." 10 said to himself, "By all means, you can keep them. Your threats don't move me in the slightest. After all, who needs those two when I've got this..." The Commander pulled out a single Pokeball using his dark aura. "By threatening me in any way, I assume that you intend to fight." 10 stared at the Pokeball intently, "...My last Pokemon...My last hope...My secret weapon...Come on out and get rid of them!"

The dark aura surrounded Pokeball was opened, releasing-

"Gar! Gengar!" It was a Gengar...But this Gengar was different from the ones I've seen before. THIS Gengar has a mysterious stone on it's forehead.

"Hmph. Your last Pokemon?" I was well aware of the potential of ANY Gengar. But still, all of my pokemon were ready for battle, save for Mawile, who was STILL away with Chapel. The Chandelure and Klefki that 10 just 'gave' me were down for the count, so they weren't ready either. Seviper and Chikorita were ready to battle once more. And so were Murkrow, Elekid, and Gabite, who still have yet to be called upon. It was a five on one battle, the clear advantage obviously going to me..."...Yes, your last pokemon against all five of mine. How do you expect to win?"

"Easy; by defeating each and every one of your pokemon one by one. And THAT task will be simplified once I do THIS-" Coming from 10's cloak was 10's hand. He was wearing a glove with some logo I was unfamiliar with, and a stone that looked a lot like the one on Gengar's forehead.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hnhnhm..." 10 chuckled, "It was a little something I've specifically for when your Seviper was on the field."

"Chico?"

"With Seviper on the field, and you finally using the dark power I gave you, yes...everything has gone just as planned. Brother of Zero, have you finally any clue that I've manipulated every move you've made so far? The whole point of the gym battle was to get you to showcase Seviper AND your dark power. And from what I've seen, I'll guess that Sevviper is your highest level Pokemon. Once Seviper is eliminated, taking out your other pokemon will be a simple task. And after you're defeated, I'll crush your mind to end you once and for all. Now prepare to die, Brother of Zero, at the hands of this!"

"Geeennn!"

"Wa?" The stones on 10's glove and Gengar's forehead both started glowing a light colored aura. And Gengar...it started to change shape. And when it stopped glowing, it looked like a completely different pokemon.. And the field...the entire banquet hall was being clouded in a dark mist coming from 10. "What's happening?"

"You have no idea..." 10 answered as if he was almost whipsering, "Brother of Zero, here is a dark power like you've never seen before. Enter: Mega Evolution!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so obviously, I like Klefki and Chandelure too much for me to just make them 'one off' characters.**

**Plot wise, next chapter IS the story's halfway point. Chapter wise...with all the plots and developement I have, the second half of Virus Version is very likely to be even longer than 63 chapters. And shipping chapters...Ah...shipping chapters, I know are loonnng overdue, but in this fic, the shipping chapters will be spread out. I've seen many adventure fics(NOT Romance fics) make the mistake of making a ship a reality just halfway through the story, and as a result, I've gotten bored with the second half of those fics because there is not really much subplot.**

**So, the second half of Virus Version will see the return of old characters that originally were supposed to be just minor characters. And there will also be chapters that don't really have a main character because all the characters will have some sort of major role and development.**

**Two more things left: Alright, so for the first time in a LONG time, typing is very much at my own convience, so posting will be more consistent than it has been this year.**

**Lastly-**

**Seth's Pokemon**

**In Party:**

**Chikorita, Female- Overgrow**

**Murkrow, Male- Super Luck**

**Elekid, Male- Static**

**Gabite, Male- Rough Skin**

**Seviper, Female- Shed Skin**

**In Party (On hold):**

**Klefki, Female- Pranster**

**Chandelure, Male- Flame Body**

**Outside Party:**

**Mawile, Female- Intimidate**

**Until Seth reaches a Pokemon Center, he won't be able to use Klefki OR Chandelure because he has more than six Pokemon on his team...**

**After a long Author's Note, I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope you enjoy next chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63:And So It Ends

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 63: And So It Ends...(The First Half)  
><strong>

**Okay, so this chapter, I feel, is a bit rushed because it's a bit repetitive. But I assure you that this is the last of those for awhile. This is a chapter you DON'T want to miss. So, here you go...**

**Location: Neo Snagem's Dominion on Shadows Headquarters**

**Morty's POV**

"Just how long has it been since I last saw him?" Zero asked as he closed his eyes, facing the large window, where outside were emptied streets, courtesy of Neo Snagem and their victory over the Johto Region's Restoration Committee.

It was only Zero and I inside Zero's quarters, which was on the base's top floor. Following my defeat to his brother, I just had to inform Zero about Seth being here.

"I can't believe it. So he finally became a Pokemon Trainer. And from what you told me, he's still that emotionless zombie from five years ago," Zero said, "But hey, maybe we can have that battle I once promised him."

"Zero, this isn't the time to stray off topic." It has been known to us all the Commander Zero has had a tendency to get a bit giddy, and get a bit too caught up in the words that come from his mouth. "Your brother and Commander 10 are going at it right now..." Commander 10...out of all the people in Neo Snagem, he was the person that I hated the most. Him and that Mind Crush ability of his...He alone has taken the lives of many of my friends who once resided in Ecruteak with me.

Eusine...You will be missed, my friend...Eusine's mind was crushed by 10 not too long after Wes defeated Lance for control of Ecruteak City. The last words Eusine said to me were:

_"Morty, I'm sorry that I couldn't find Suicune. But living a life where I no longer have the freedom to search when tomorrow comes, that is something I refuse to do. I'd rather die a free man than live as a prisoner. Which is why I choose to leave you, Morty..."_

Just thinking about that day got my fist shaking, ready to strike someone. I wish there was something I could do, which is why I came to Zero to inform him of the unauthorized 'execution' 10 had performed on the first of many prisoners here in the Dominion of Shadows. I myself may not be powerful enough to end 10, but Zero might as well be, considering he's a higher rank.

Telling Zero that his own brother was fighting the intelligent psychopath in 10 put a concerned looked on his face.

"Come on!" And Zero wasted no time starting toward the banquet hall.

"Your death will be avenged, Eusine..." I whispered to myself as I followed.

**Location: Royal Banquet Hall**

**Seifer's POV**

The banquet hall was engulfed in a shroud of darkness due to Vapoereon's Rain Dance, which was used to extinguish a table fire caused by a Chandelure which was now mine. The royal banquet hall had a light drizzle. Chikorita, Seviper, and I all stared down a Gengar with a new form Commander 10 called 'Mega Evolution'. Mega Evolution was something I'd never heard of, so I had to ask.

"What now? What's that form?"

"This is what we call, a Mega Evolution." 10 answered. "Thanks to the glove I wear, and the Gengarite stone on Gengar's forehead, the fully evolved ghost pokemon was able to undergo an all new transformation. Since Wes got his hands on a Mega Bracelet, Neo Snagem has researched and found a way to duplicate the item. Searching far and wide, I was finally able to stumble upon this 'Gengarite'. And now, you'll be the very first to witness the power of Mega Evolution, first hand."

"Is that so?" I said with narrowed eyes, "Seviper, use Glare." I proceeded to make the first move, using the move Seviper just learned moments ago.

"Sss..." With her blood colored eyes, Seviper attempted to intimidate the mega evolved Gengar into paralysis.

"Gen?" Gengar gave Seviper a confused look. "Gar!" Gengar then fiendishly smirked as it gave Seviper an intimidating look using it's own blood colored eyes.

"Sss..." Seviper wasn't moved.

"Chico?" Chikorita and I were both confused.

"But how?" Glare didn't seem to affect Gengar at all. "Did Seviper's attack fail?"

"Fool, you underestimate Seviper's abilities," 10 said, "Gengar, Hypnosis!"

"Gengarrr!"

I knew Hypnosis all too well, and I knew that it meant trouble for Seviper and I, if it were to succeed. "Seviper, look away!"

"GENGARR!" But before Seviper could even react to my command, Gengar's blood colored eyes began to glow blue, and staring into them, a hypnotized Seviper's eyes were looking heavy. The blood thirsty snake was beginning to calm down, and then the dark aura became less intense. Seconds later, Seviper was asleep...

"But how?" I questioned.

"How is a Gengar able to move this fast?

"You've overestimated your own abilities, AND you've UNDERestimated the abilities of a mega evolved pokemon." 10 answered before gesturing to Gengar, "Gengar, Dream Eater!"

"Geennnngarrrr!" I saw the mega evolved Gengar rush toward a sleeping Seviper and phase through her. For a split second, Seviper was glowing a light purple aura, and as soon a Gengar phased out of he, Seviper fell to the ground and couldn't move. Seviper couldn't battle anymore.

"What a shame," 10 said, "Your most powerful Pokemon eliminated so early in the fight for you life."

Without a word, I recalled the black snake, and realized that 10 was right: I DID underestimate his pokemon.

"Now who's going to be next?" 10 asked with much confidence.

I stared at the pokeball that I had just recalled Seviper with, and began to think about what I should do next. With my most powerful pokemon defeated, and Mawile gone, it was now a four on one battle. Initially, I thought I had the advantage based on numbers, but numbers misled me.

"What seems to be the matter? You seem to have trouble making up your mind, Brother of Zero. Maybe now that you've seen the power Gengar possesses, you realize your chances of defeating me have just decreased?"

The momentum was beginning to shift in the favor of 10 and Gengar. Still, I had to find a way to defeat the two...

"If Glare didn't work, then I'll try Static..." I said to myself as I put away Seviper's Pokeball and pulled out the one that contained Elekid, "Okay, Battle stance!"

"El el!" The electric type cried as he readied for battle.

It's been quite sometime since I used Elekid, along with a few of my other pokemon.

"El..." And there, Elekid and I stood, waiting for 10 and Gengar to make their move. I couldn't afford to get reckless like I did with Seviper...

"Ah, hesitant are we?" An amused 10 asked. "I see that you're waiting for me to make a mistake. Hmhmhmhm, hahahaha, HA HA HA! Ah yes, you're trying to lure in Gengar so that Elekid can reduce it's speed through Static's paralysis.

"...How did you know?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, that same Elekid was once under the ownership of Commander 25 ,who was eliminated in Cherrygrove some time ago (Chapters 9 & 10)." 10 answered. "Don't worry. I've seen 25 use Elekid once before, and I'll have you know I won't be falling for Static. Gengar, Hypnosis!"

"Gengarrrr!" Gengar's blood colored eyes once again started to glow that light blue color.

"Elekid!" I warned Elekid, causing him to brace himself for one of the moves that led to Seviper's defeat.

"El..." Elekid quickly winced.

"Gaarrr!" Gengar cried as it started speeding toward Elekid.

"Chico!" Chikorita cried in concern.

Chikorita's eyes widened, while my eyes narrowed at what was coming for Elekid. But somehow-

"El?" Elekid opened his eyes, and was able to see an incoming mega evolved Gengar. "El!"

"What?! It's awake?" 10 said confused.

I guess Hypnosis failed to work this time, and this provided me the perfect opportunity to launch a counter counterattack while the guards of both 10 and Gengar were down.

"Thunder!" I commanded.

"Ell!" Elekid was prepared to launch Thunder at an incoming Gengar.

"Gar!" Just as Gengar was closing on Elekid, it called off it's own Dream Eater attack because it would've missed anyway, and braced itself for Thunder's impact.

"Direct hit!" I said as I was able to land a hit on the mega evolved pokemon. Rain Dance ensured a 100 percent accuracy rate for Thunder.

And I was not going to allow reaction time with my next command, "Close in with Thunderpunch!" I was hoping that Static would activate when the two made contact.

"El!" Elekid cried as he cloaked his right hand in electricity.

"Quick, use Double Edge!" 10 called in a panic.

When Elekid was right behind Gengar, Gengar swiftly turned around and glared at Elekid with those evil eyes. Elekid was intimidated, and Thunderpunch was cancelled as Elekid was then struck by a Double Edge that seemed to do Gengar some damage.

"El. El..." Elekid fell to the ground, and was not moving by the time the effects of Rain Dance had subsided. I looked at a Gengar who just suffered recoil damage, and it didn't look like Static took effect...

"Two down, three to go," 10 said ,"I guess luck just wasn't on Elekid's side.

"Hmph..." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Chikorita's face of growing concern before returning my gaze on 10.

"As you've witnessed, with every second that tick away, your chances of defeating me just decreases further and further," 10 said, "Would you rather just give up right now and save you and your pokemon the pain?"

"Hehehehehe..." Gengar smirked and laughed quietly.

"The long awaited reunion between you and your brother? Just a few minutes ago, that dream of yours seemed within your grasp. But now, what separates you and your brother is what you fear most. And what you fear most righ tnow, is ME...You're life is in MY hands.

10 and his Gengar were putting me in a state of mental panic. Chikorita turned and looked at me, her concern much higher than before Gengar was sent to battle. 10 was throwing in the fact that crossing paths with Zero was on the line to make this battle more personal as it went on.

"Who's next?"

I'll have to buy time so that I can think of a strategy. So I grabbed a Pokeball, and readied my next pokemon.

""Gabite, battle stance!" I said as I threw my pokeball, releasing the dragon type.

"Gaaa..." How long has it been since I used Gabite?

"Hypnosis!" 10 immediately went to action.

"Gabite, close your eyes!" I remembered Elekid closing his eyes, flinching to avoid Gengar's hypnotism, so I was hoping that my command would beat Gengar's Hypnosis to Gabite, and it worked as soon as Gabite closed it's eyes.

"Ha!" If you think we're going to fall for THAT trick twice-" 10 said as the mega evolved Gengar took initiative and started floating until it was right in front of Gabite.

After a few moments, Gabite, on natural instinct, started to open his eyes.

"No, Gabite, don't!" I tried to warn Gabite, but I was too late. As soon as Gabite opened his eyes, he was met with Gengar's Hypnotizing eyes, and immediately fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Now, Dream Eater!"

"Gennn!" Gengar was already up close to a sleeping Gabite, and wasted no time going for what I thought would be the finishing blow, but-

"G...ga..." Gabite slowly woke up after being hit by Dream Eater.

"He survived..." Even I was shocked. I had already pulled out Gabite's pokeball, ready to recall him once he went down. I didn't expect for him to wake up OR stand up.

"This one's level is higher than I thought..." 10 said to himself, "No matter. Gengar, finish with Double Edge!"

"Gabite, Flamethrower!"

"Gaa!" Gabite cried as he launched Flamethrower at an oncoming Gengar.

Of course, Flamethrower hit Gengar, but the mega evolved pokemon was STILL able to charge right through and strike Gabite with a critical hitting Double Edge, sending Gabite to the ground, where he was unconscious and unable to battle.

"Look at you. I see on your face, a hint of growing concern. How does it feel knowing you're just two fainted pokemon away from having your mind crushed? Oh, never mind. I seemed to remember you have no feelings, as Fear once pointed out before."

What's happened? All of a sudden I was down to my last two pokemon. I was beginning to think that the confrontation between Zero and I wasn't going to happen .This Mega Evolution was in the middle of sweeping my entire team by itself. What...What could I do? I didn't think that my last two pokemon were strong enough to defeat Gengar...

"Have you had enough embarrassment yet? Are you ready to have your mind crushed, and have everything you've been toward be wasted?" 10 asked, trying to get me to surrender.

I have to try...

I recalled my fallen Gabite, and pulled out a pokeball that contained the Murkrow I haven't used since Violet City.

"Murkrow, battle stance!" I sadi as I sent out the black bird.

"A dark type pokemon? Well, darkness IS the inevitable future that nears you. The twilight of your journey is now, because your Murkrow stands no chance, and won't last at all against Gengar."

"Krow!" Murkrow yelled, obviously provoked by 10's insult.

"Shadow Ball!" I commanded the black bird.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow cried as it swiftly launched the ball of darkness.

"Gen!" Gengar yelped as it seemed to have taken major damage from Murkrow's Shadow Ball.

"A direct hit!" I said, Gengar obviously weakened quite a bit, and no longer smiling.

"Gar..." Gengar's eyes narrowed, "Garrr!"

"Shadow Ball, once more." I called.

"Murr..." But before Murkrow could launch a second Shadow Ball, 10 had a command of his own to give Gengar.

"Gengar, use Disable!"

"Disable?" I said confused as my eyes widened.

"Geennngarrr!" Murkrow looked into the eyes of Gengar, which both began to glow a lighter shade of blue. Seconds later, a blue aura surrounded Murkrow's body, and I already knew what else had just happened; Murkrow's Shadow Ball was disabled.

"Now, finish with a full power Double Edge!" 10 called.

"Gengar!" That smirk had returned to the mega evolved pokemon's face as it started swiftly toward a bewildered Murkrow.

"Dodge it, quick!"

Murkrow tried desperately to remove itself from the path of an incoming Gengar, but it was too late. Gengar was too quick, and had knocked Murkrow down to one of the banquet hall's table, where it was still and unconscious.

"Krow..." 10 waited for me to recall the downed bird before proceeding with his idle talk again.

"Look who's left now..." 10 said calmly, "It's just you and Chikorita..."

"Chico.."

"And we've finally here. We've reached the end of your journey. Shall we get this battle underway, or should I just do the honors and crush your mind right now?"

I looked at the Leaf Pokemon, and she was staring right into the eyes of that smirking Gengar. She was intimidated, and it came as no surprise given the fact that she'd just watched all of her comrades get swept by Gengar alone.

"Chico..." Chikorita seemed too startled to step up and battle.

"How sad. The journey of the Brother of Zero has come to an abrupt end. Well, if your pokemon chooses not to battle, I will just have to finish you-"

"Chi?!" The eyes of both Chikorita and I widened when 10's dark energy started to intensify. "Chico!" Chikorita hurried to her battle stance, trying to change 10's mind, but 10 didn't seem to listen. "Chico!" And with 10 not listening, Chikorita started toward him in my defense.

"Chikorita..." I said to myself. But then- ,"-Chikorita, look out!"

"Gennn!" Gengar was rushing straight to her, trying to perform a Double Edge attack.

No...There was nothing stopping Gengar and 10 from finishing their job. I had no pokemon left, and I was finally abto realize, "This is the end..."

Both Chikorita and I winced...

"Gengarrr!"

"Chi..."

"Aaarr!"

"What the? You?!" It was the voice of 10.

"Geng-" It sounded as if Gengar was stricken.

"On!"

What was happening?

"Seth!" said a familiar feminine voice. "Seth, open your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"Chico?" Both Chikorita and I slowly opened our eyes to the sight of-

"An Umbreon...And a Charizard?" Both pokemon had stricken down a stunned Gengar that seemed to have reverted back to it's normal form, somehow.

"I looked around to see where these two pokemon came from, and behind me, I saw a familiar thirteen year old girl.

"Yumi?" I said confused as I looked at the girl.

But that wasn't all.

The owner of the Charizard then came running into the banquet hall. "You..." Dark brown hair with two blonde bangs on the right side of his face...Yeah, that was him. A confrontation five years in the making. The reason why I became a Pokemon Trainer. "You're-" But before I could finish my sentence, I was suddenly interrupted.

"-Mind Crush!"

I gasped. How could I have turned my attention away from a person who threatened to kill me? Well, as soon as I returned my gaze on 10, I felt a dark aura rush over to me. And then, there was a sharp pain in my head; a headache of sorts. It felt as though my blood and energy had been blocked, and all circulation had been cut from my mind. And without circulation, everything started to go numb. My arms, my legs, my heart, or...whatever pieces of a heart I had...I began to lose my balance, and fall. It was over. I wasn't falling to the ground, I was falling to my death...But on the long way down, my eyes were wide open, and they were staring at my brother with a passionate hatred. It was hard to believe that the last thing I'd see in this world would be my brother and Neo Snagem standing tall and strong over my dead body. As soon as my head hit the ground, I blacked out, and died with my eyes still open...

**And So It Ends, the First Half...**


	64. Chapter 64: The Promise(Interlude)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 64: The Promise(Interlude)**

**So here we have a short, subdued chapter. Now this is a very special chapter as well. I learned from my early chapters that I should provide too many spoilers in the Author's Note. Even so, I choose to do so right now;**

**So what's next for everyone now that Seth is defeated? Well, here you go.**

**Location: Neo Snagem's Dominion of Shadows Headquarters**

**Zero's POV**

Morty and I were both making our way to the royal banquet hall to put a stop to 10's psychotic attitude, but just before we entered the banquet hall, I saw a girl with long black hair and aqua blue bangs running in my direction. I paid her no mind as she and her Umbreon entered the banquet hall ahead of me.

But just as Morty and I went in, I stopped.

"Having a pokemon on hand..." I said to myself. That girl and her Umbreon just gave me an idea. "You know, that's not a bad idea..." I said as I pulled from my black pants the pokeball that contained Charizard, and released the orange dragon.

"Aar!" The fire type roared.

"Listen," I said, calming thee orange dragon down, "I need for you to follow whatever action Umbreon takes, and put a stop to Commander 10."

At first, Charizard gave me a very confused face, a face I haven't seen since the early days of our Sinnoh journey, when baby Charmander and I were still uncertain and getting used to each other. After a few seconds, Charizard erased his confused face and gave me a nod before proceeding to heroically rush into the banquet hall.

Entering for myself, there he was...How long has it been since I last saw him? At least five years.

After seeing Charizard and the girl's Umbreon stop Gengar, my brother turned around, looking at the black haired girl.

"Yumi?" He said confused as he then looked at me.

His eyes immediately widened as he whispered, "YOU?!"

It was a few seconds that felt like an eternity as we stared at each other. Looking at me, he saw an enemy he passionately despised. Looking at him, I saw my younger brother. Seth's grown...The thirteen year old still had black hair with two blonde bangs on the right side of his face. His left eyes was still the same deep blue color that I see in the eyes of Mother Flora, and my long lost sister, Rose. But his right eye...I was a dark purple color... Has my brother fallen into the darkness?

Before I had a chance to say anything back to my brother-

"-Mind Crush!" It was 10, and he was aiming for Seth.

"Ah-" 10's Mind Crush was so sudden, none of us could even react before Seth was stricken by 10's dark aura. The blacked haired girl winced, then her eyes widened as we both saw Seth slowly fall to the ground, his eyes now empty.

"No!" I yelled.

"Seth!" The black haired girl immediately ran up to my downed brother, as did her Umbreon, and a Chikorita? "No..." She fell to her knees and proceeded to hold him in her arms. "Seth? Seth, wake up!"

"Chico?" Seeing the girl panic had caused the Chikorita to tear up in it's eyes. "Chico..."

"Hey..." 10 said as he looked at the girl," You're that girl. Oh yes, Yumi was the name. Ironic that the same boy that saved you from my mind crush some nights ago managed to get his own mind crushed. What an ending for the martyr. Shame that he didn't have time to bid farewell to his 'girlfriend' before he left. Hahaha."

"You...you shut up!" The girl yelled as she held my brother closer, "I'll, I'll...Umbreon!"

"Um!" She called for Umbreon to step up. The Umbreon passed a Gengar who was just defeated, and a Charizard who couldn't help but look at Seth with much concern. Charizard obviously remembers who Seth is.

"At this point, fighting will solve absolutely nothing. Besides, my last pokemon in Gengar has just been beaten. But-" 10 stepped closer to the Umbreon, "By coming at me in a battle stance, i assume that you wish to fight me anyway. Fine then, allow me to do the honors and crush YOUR mind as well! It's something I should've done a long time ago in the first place."

"Zero?" said a voice from behind me.

It was Morty, and he was still with me. It was time to do what I came here for. To start, just before 10 could take any further action, I called his name to grab his attention, "Commander 10! Shadow!"

Shadow sighed, obviously recognizing my voice as he decided to stand down. "Zero..."

"Wait, Zero?" The girl called 'Yumi' said confused. The Chikorita looked at me wide eyed as I walked past it, and Yumi was still holding Seth in her arms like a beloved would, "Are you?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No. Who's side are you on?" Yumi asked.

"We'll ask and answer questions later. Right now, I must deal with the situation at hand," I said to the girl. She nodded, and then I proceeded to address 10, with Morty right behind me, "10, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Now Team Neo Snagem has nothing to worry about. The 'killer' who started Ecruteak's riots has just now been vanquished." 10 answered.

"You fool..." Morty whispered.

"The goal of Neo Snagem is to unite with those who stand against us, not to kill them," I said to the cloaked Commadner. "...Not just Seth, but Eusine too..."

"You killed him..." Morty said, "You killed a very close friend of mine..."

"Yes I did. Whaat of it?" Commander Shadow asked, "Zero, were you not aware of this?"

There was not a reply from me OR Morty.

"Eusine chose to die. He told me that he'd rather die as a free man than live as a prisoner. Did he not say those same words to you, Morty?" 10 asked, "In fact, maybe I should kill you too. Perhaps then you'll reunite with him in the next life...You raise my suspicion, Morty..."

"10," I said as I stepped up, "As Neo Snagem's Commadner Zero, you have been discharged. First Eusine, and now Seth...Yes, you and I apparently aren't on the same page right now. And you pose as a danger to those in Neo Snagem." I wasted no time 'firing' Shadow before he could end up killing the wrong person one day. I just couldn't allow him to keep killing off Neo Snagem's empire from the inside.

"Hmph. YOU, discharging ME?" 10 said to himself, "You can't discharge me. I honestly don't give a crap how many higher you are than me, I don't take orders from lowly teenagers like you OR Wes, Zero. The whole ranking system means crap to me...There's only one man that governs me. And Zero, that man just so happens to be your father, Atticus."

"Of course..." I said. It was no surprise either, given the fact that Atticus is Neo Snagem's most powerful Commander.

"Now what are you gonna do, Zero? Will you forcefully rid Neo Snagem of me?" 10 asked. "I hope not, because the moment you do, you'll create a pit of hypocrisy for yourself when you decide to 'kill off a part of Neo Snagem from the inside'."

It was the first time I had ever been opposed as one of Neo Snagem's top three Commanders. 10's words were getting to me. On the inside, I felt angry and somewhat provoked. While on the outside, my fists were clenched and shaking. That man, that man who killed Eusine AND my brother...he wasn't going to stop his mind crushing way. We all stared at the dark cloaked man who just recalled his downed Gengar, then made his way past Charizard, Umbreon, Yumi, and Chikorita, proceeding to make his exit. But before he left the banquet hall, he stopped right next to me.

"Just so you know, the only reason why I don't crush YOUR mind right now is you're the son of Leader Atticus. However, should you try and force my hand, I'll have no choice but to kill you, whether Atticus likes it or not..." He then continued. Passing me, and then Morty, 10 was out of our presence.

What was left? A room full of white clothed tables, broken AND unbroken. Umbreon was walking back to it's trainer, who had a single tear fall on the face of my brother. That Chikorita was also crying, and Charizard sighed as he looked at his downed friend. Morty proceeded to walk ahead of me, and toward the girl holding my brother.

"I can't believe it..." Morty said as he stared at Seth, "HIM of all people falling to 10's Mind Crush?"

"Foolish..." I said to my downed brother as I walked over to him. "There wasn't a hint of innocence left in your eyes when I saw you. Did you honestly think you could stop this entire organization?" I sighed, getting all of my 'harsher' words out of the way first. "But with all that said, your death makes me sad...You're STILL my brother..."

"Huh, his brother?" Yumi said confused as she looked at me with a curious face. "Are you telling me that Seth was related to a Neo Snagem Commadner?"

"Are YOU really Seth's girlfriend?" I countered.

"What? No...I mean...Maybe?" I was expecting the girl to blush. It didn't happen, but it was no surprise, given the situation that we were currently in.

I sighed. "Maybe?" Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, "You were supposed to say yes. Yes, Seth is related to a Neo Snagem Commander."

...

"Commander 10...How did he do it, that 'Mind Crush' thing? How are all of his victims dead, but still breathing?" Yumi asked.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Where'd that last question come from?" Morty asked.

"Seth is dead, but he's still breathing." Yumi answered as she was still holding me brother. "Doesn't that happen to all of 10's victims?"

"No...Let me see." I got on one knee, and put just two of my fingers on Seth's neck. "...He still has a pulse?"

"This can't be...He survived the mind crush?" Morty asked.

"Not sure." I answered as I stood back up.

"Well,: Yumi started as she put a hand on Seth's chest ,"His breathing is slow, heavy, and deep..."

"Not when when or IF he'll wake up." I added. Brief moments of silence followed, and I eventually shifted my gaze to the girl. "So, how to you know whim?"

"Huh?" Yumi said confused as she looked at me, "Well, this is actually the first time I've seen Seth in a long time. Him and I, and some other close friends of ours, were traveling the Johto Region as Pokemon Trainers. After reuniting with my other friends, I wanted everyone to come with me so we could reunite with Seth here. They though he was already captured, and hesitated to go back into 'enemy territory'. They said that Neo Snagem already knew who THEY were as well. Being the friend that I was, I didn't want to put them too close to any danger. So I told them to go ahead, and that I would me them in Mahogany Town with Seth in my hands. There was no way I was going to leave Seth behind. But now..." Yumi paused, and looked at my brother once more.

I sighed. This girl seemed to care very deeply about not just Seth, but her other friends as well... so- "Now you hav eto keep that promise," I said to the girl. "I may be his enemy, but as Seth's older brother, I still have to keep him safe...I promised t hat the next time I saw him, I would tell him everything...About why I did what I did five years ago, and about the growing rift between Atticus and the rest of Team Neo Snagem...Please, Yumi, take my brother, and promise me you'll never leave his side."

"I promise..." Yumi nodded.

"Chico!"

"Um..." Chikorita and Umbreon also nodded. I guess they too promised.

"My brother," I said as I knelt down one last time, "I hope to see you again..." I immediately stood up and directed Yumi, "Now you must go."

"Okay." Yumi answered as she stood up, Seth now on her back. She began her way from the banquet hall, as did Chikorita and Umbreon. And just before Yumi left the room, she turned to me one more time. "Um, you said that you were apart of Neo Snagem .Even though you're looknig out for us, will we be enemies when we see each other again?"

"I wouldn't expect anything different..." And those were the last words I said to the girl as she made her exit.

**And So It Continues, With A Promise...**

I wonder if he'll be able to do it. I wonder if he'll be able to save the world, now with a second chance. Maybe he can save us of Neo Snagem from ourselves...

**It Begins, The Second Half...**


	65. Chapter 65: Rise Of A Hero(Interlude)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 65: (Interlude) Rise of a Hero**

**Zero's POV**

That moment, when my brother fell to the ground...I thought it was over then...I was the first time in so long that I had seen him. But would the first time in a long time also be the last time?

"They say you don't know what you have until it's gone..." I thought to myself out loud.

I may have turned my back on him five years ago, and that may have created a possibly everlasting rift between us, but he was still my brother...That is what I lost. I lost someone very close to me. I lost, a brother...

What happened to me? Just a number of days ago, I was...different. I was a person who thought he was desensitized for life, and my brother was just a mere afterthought kept within the depths of my mind. But recently, I've been becoming more and more aware of what role I play in this world as long as I served Neo Snagem. I got my brother of all people killed...

Five years ago, in the beginning, I thought I knew what I wanted. I wanted a sense of power, and my own name; my own legacy. Being apart of Neo Snagem, those dreams became a reality. The reality was cold and hard, as every dream ends eventually. The reality was that many people were being seduced, punished, and even killed. My brother paid the ultimate price, but it wasn't his fault that his childhood was destroyed. He may not have realized it, but Seth was a martyr, dying because of a belief that one day he could live in a world where Neo Snagem didn't exist.

Though I've been here for five years, I had to ask myself, "What is Neo Snagem? What exactly have I sworn my loyalty to?"

**...**

After a long day, the sun was setting, and a fire made by Charizard was in place. Despite having contacts that could've delivered me to Goldenrod Headquarters by now, I elected to walk. You know, to think things through...

...It's been so long since I've been out in the wild, and away from Neo Snagem Territory. It felt like I was eleven years old and on my my first journey again. Charizard and all of my other pokemon were out of their pokeballs as we all enjoyed watching the descending sun after such a dingy, cloudy, unfortunate day.

Right next to me was my closest friend Charizard, whom I could tell was also letting the downfall of Seth sink into his mind.

On the other side of Charizard, was the most recent addition in Gothorita. Gothorita's attitude reminded me so much of Mother Flora and Sister Rose. So quiet, kind of naive, and tends to 'get smart' at times. I couldn't let the opportunity to catch Gothorita pass me.

In the lake side before us was a very playful Lapras, who was captured just before I made it to the Sinnoh League for the first time. She's kind of on the small side for her species, but that doesn't keep her from finding some sort of optimism in even the darkest of times.

Also in the lake w as a meditating Lucario. A pokemon who is calm, but ALWAYS overzealous in a battle. As a Riolu given to me by a very strong gym leader in Veilstone, we've gotten ourselves into trouble countless times. But since I've joined Neo Snagem, our auras have become quite distant...

And lastly, was my very first pokemon in Torterra, sitting on the other side of the campfire, across from me. Having to journey from Sunnyshore, all the way to Sandgem just to receive the Turtwig made me appreciate him that much more. Quiet and reserved, Torterra always seems to be overshadowed by Charizard in the eyes of everyone else. Not to be rude, but Torterra DOES have a better resume that the fire type.

Long ago, when I was just a boy, the world of Pokemon was much more simple. It was a time when trainers like me could go on a journey and earn every step taken. Trainers like my stepfather, Rosen.

These last few hours had me thinking; In a way, Seth died because of a decision I made way back when. What that decision a mistake?

"Perhaps..." I said to myself, letting a depressed sigh out of my mouth as I proceeded to stand up.

"Goth?" To this point, all of my pokemon had been silent. They weren't used to seeing me like this. I'm usually as upbeat as Lapras, always bringing out the energy in others. Gothorita looked at me as soon as I was on my two feet. Even at a time like this, I was able to give Gothorita a bit of a fake smile before I started walking past the campfire and toward the lake. On the way, I gave a resting Torterra a single pat on the head. And when I got there, I was greeted by a Lapras who swam right to me. She nuzzled me, and all I did was smile as she then went on with her business. Just past the lake, was the orange sunset I stared into.

"It's just not the same as the one in Sunnyshore..." That was what I said to myself every evening at dusk, though my words were only out of nostalgia. "My memories..." It may be too late for Seth, but it's not too late for me to protect the rest of my family. I wish for my family not to fight anymore...I don't want to lose anyone else. It's time to regain the life I hold dearest in my memories...

**Location: ...**

By midnight, I had arrived in a Goldenrod City that has been rechristened as Neo Snagem Territory. Like I said, it was midnight, so there wasn't really any people out and about. Just a few grunts wearing the generic red vest and black pants Neo Snagem uniform. People who were not apart of Neo Snagem were a rare sight here in mid western Johto. Shadow Pokemon are in abundance, and have become quite the norm here. Their numbers almost compare to the amount of pokemon NOT possessed by a dark aura.

"Uh, Zero- I mean, Commander Zero!" I looked ahead to see one of the nameless grunts formally march up to me, "Commander Zero, we welcome you back to Goldenrod!"

"Thanks..." I said to the grunt as I walked past, back on my way 'home'. The grunt followed suit, walking right next to me as he caught up.

"I wanted to thank you, Sir, on behalf of Team Neo Snagem," The grunt started, "Thanks to you, we've seized control of Goldenrod AND Ecruteak." Though, is was REALLY Wes who got it started(Chapter 27), "Taking over Ecruteak to use as a retreat in case something went wrong in Goldenrod was a great idea. I mean, we took over Goldenrod without any complications anyway, but still..."

"Well, Goldenrod IS Johto's biggest city. And sometimes, in order to get the big prize, you must collect the smaller prizes first..." It pained me to talk about how Neo Snagem was ruining more lives...

"I heard Commanders 24 and 20 were eliminated...What of 10? He was sent to Ecruteak too, wasn't he?" The grunt asked.

All day, I haven't been in the mood to talk about Neo Snagem, specifically 10, whom I no longer have any authority over, apparently. "Please leave me alone," I said bluntly to the grunt.

At first, the grunt seemed to be hurt by my words, but I had him look into my eyes. They had guilt and depression written all over them. And to top that off, I was quite tired...

"Yes Sir..." The grunt answered as he gave me my space.

And so, I began to close in on Neo Snagem's Main Headquarters. It was located right under the building that used to be Goldenrod's Pokemart. Thanks to 'renovations' courtesy of Neo Snagem, the building had a completely different look to it. It was now a skyscraper with a height that rivaled Goldenrod's Radio Tower.

And while we were on the subject of the Radio Tower, their radio broadcast could be heard inside AND outside the building.

As I entered the lobby, I could hear what was being said through the speaker.

_"-So now that it's the top of the hour, it's time for I, the Master of Ceremonies to take over!"_

Master of Ceremonies, also known as MC, she's a girl around my age, at seventeen years old. She's Neo Snagem's Commander 12...MC tends to be a bit of an attention hog. always wanting to be the center of attention, and always wanting to be the leader of every mission she goes on, even when a higher ranking commander is assigned the same mission. Diving too deep into her character was pointless at the moment...

_"I'll go right into our news!," 12 started, "So apparently we've seized complete control of Ecruteak City early this morning! What an accomplishment! Neo Snagem was able to come roaring back after the eliminations of 24 and 20! And what's more, we've killed the day's biggest enemy! Now, I believe Seth was his name? Yes, it's a glorious day now that THAT prick is out of the way! Come on, Neo Snagem! Now is the time for us to celebrate, celebrate, and CELEBRATE!"_

"Think of how many other people have died because of us...Because of me..." I whispered to myself.

But what could I do? In a way, I was bound to the organization that I was starting to question more and more with each passing moment.

Into the elevator, and entering the underground, where the headquarters was located, I was just heading into my room to sleep the guilt off. But my guilt wasn't gone by the time moring came...

**The next morning...**

The next morning, I was still tired. Without a full night of sleep for another consecutive night, there were bags under my eyes. I was being summoned by my father, Atticus. Well, I WAS only woken up by his summoning. I just didn't feel like I had it in me to show up.

"-so it appears you've made it back to Goldenrod before me..." said a familiar voice, approaching me from behind.

There was no need for me to turn around because I already knew full well who was talking to me.

10..." I said as I paused.

"What's wrong? Why not talk?" The cloaked commander asked as he walked right past me.

The last time I saw him, not only did he do away with my brother, but he also made it clear that he WOULD kill me if the time would ever come.

"You've been summoned by Atticus as well?" I asked as I started to walk again.

"Correct." 10 answered, "And wouldn't it be a coincidence if you and I were assigned on a mission together...again?"

10 was the last person I wanted to be paired with on a mission right now. The moment slipped into an awkward silence, with me thinking about how may people 10 would try to kill THIS time. It's arguable that 10 may be the most evil member in Neo Snagem...

**...**

"-And it's because of your successful take over of Ecruteak City that you two have been assigned another take over mission. Once we seize control of Azalea Town, we'll have complete control over all of mid western Johto," said my father as the visible dark aura surrounded him, as always.

It was the first time in a long time that a bad feeling of mine actually came true. 10 and I, forced to cooperate with each other once again...

"Hmhnhm," 10 snickered, "What a coincidence?" Subtly and indirectly, 10 was taunting me with the same question he just asked a few minutes ago.

Although his face was cloaked, 10 and I exchanged a momentary stare. This may be the mission where our growing tension boils over. Our staring had come to an end once 10 decided to start away from the room where we were summoned, leaving only Atticus and I. Atticus looked at me with a proud smirk, a smirk that only a father could give to his own son.

"Commander 12 told me everything about what happened in Ecruteak..." My father started, "Listen, I don't give a damn about that brother of yours. If you get in 10's way, he has my permission to do away with you..."Atticus whispered.

I sighed as I thought about Neo Snagem getting more and more out of control. I gave Atticus a single nod before starting after 10.

**...**

They were brief, the minutes 10 and I spent making our exit from Neo Snagem's Headquarters. And just as we were leaving, we were met by a girl whom seemed to be waiting at the exit.

"So, are we ready to go?" It was Neo Snagem's Commander 12, MC. At seventeen years old, she had the body of a young woman. She had neck length, lavender colored hair with a long, periwinkle colored bang that went down to her chest. Her eyes were a brownish black color, but they were rarely seen because she always wore a pair of sunglasses. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt under a grey-brown, unzipped vest. she had a pair of grey-brown capris that went down to just below her knees, where she wore a pair of black leather, high heeled boots.

"Why are you here?" 10 asked.

"You're not even assigned on this mission." I added.

"Please, I am NOT going to miss another big mission like the one in Ecruteak," MC started, "The two of you simply cannot do without me here. And besides, all my fans have been dying to see me in some action lately, isn't that right, C.C?" She asked the pokemon standing behind her leg, which was actually a nicknamed Chimchar.

"Chim char!" C.C cried in agreement.

And about 12, she also has a habit of being a narcissist. Why, if Atticus wasn't such an informal leader, he probably would've eliminated 12 himself by now, given how many times 12 backsasses Neo Snagem's leaders. Other commanders usually hate teaming up with her, but maybe she's exactly what I need right now. Maybe her presence could ease the tension between 10 and I.

"Fine then, let's go," I said to the girl and her Chimchar.

The countless grunt should be waiting for us at Goldenrod's southern city limit...

**Location: Azalea Town Gym**

**Noah's POV**

This was it. It was crunch time as the battle between Bugsy and I was entering the final stretch.

"Now, use Flame Wheel!" I commanded to Quilava.

"Quil..." Quilava was on his last legs, having been struck by multiple Fury Cutters, courtesy of Bugsy's Scizor. But Quilava, still with some fight left, charged toward Scizor while cloaked in a spinning flame one more time.

"Quilava looks like it'll fall pretty soon," Bugsy said to himself, "Scizor, I think one more Fury Cutter should do it."

So there it was, Quilava and Scizor charging toward each other in what was sure to be both pokemon's last stand. A cloud of smoke was created on impact. And when the smoke cleared, both pokemon were down and barely conscious. Bugsy and I were waiting to see which pokemon would rise first...

"S...sci...zor..." My eyes narrowed as Scizor was the first to start moving. I couldn't have come all this close to winning only to fail. All of that hard training just to find a way to overcome that devastating Fury Cutter attack...

I close my eyes in disappointment...But just as the last of my hope had run out-

"Sci?!" I opened my eyes to see that Scizor was stricken by a very sharp pain. "Zor..." Scizor cried as it silently fell back to the ground, now unconscious as Quilava slowly rose to his feet.

"La...va..." Quilava was breathing heavily, and barely standing. But no matter how you put it, he was STILL standing tall Scizor, narrowly inching by with the win.

"Scizor is unable to battle, and the winner is Quilava," the referee announced, "Which means that the victor is Noah!"

Looking back at the grassy battlefield, I could see how Quilava won the battle. Scizor's legs were inflicted with a burn. And I wasn't the only one surprised. Bugsy was shocked, and even the referee was astonished, having been ready to declare Scizor the victor before Scizor fell back down.

"Scizor..." Bugsy whispered as he recalled his downed signature pokemon, "Scizor, you were great." The smiling gym leader added as he put his pokeball away and approached me with a Ledyba-shaped badge at hand.

I also recalled my tired pokemon. "We won..." I said as I put my pokemon away.

"Well?" Bugsy said as he held out the badge to me...

...And that is the obvious reason why I am in Azalea Town. With the Bug Badge at hand, I believed it was time for me to journey to the next gym. That was what I believed. Little did I know, I would be spending A LOT more time in Azalea than I thought...

**To Be Continued...**

**Sigh...Another long absence from posting chapters, and right after I promised to be more consistent. Well at least when I'm writing, I'm more consistent. And right now, I'm even MORE ahead as far as how many chapters I've written. Now, I've been writing A LOT of extra chapters. We were originally going to get straight to Mahogany Town right after Ecruteak City, but I've had a few ideas. Like right now, Zero and Noah weren't going to be featured anytime soon, but Noah, I felt was just a 'prototype' Seth in the early chapters. So now I've decided to develop his character to give him some individuality. I mean, he wasn't set to meet up with Seth anytime soon. The reason why: I've looked back at my story, and realize that I have A LOT of characters meeting up in Mahogany Town. Like, ALL of Yumi's rivals said they would be there for Mahogany's Pokemon Contest. Not only that, but Kashius needs to make his exit because he was just a one-off character. AND NOT ONLY THAT, but I also have the little arc I've been talking about writing since the very beginning. So before Mahogany Town, there will be chapters focusing on Zero, Noah, Rose, and a few other characters I won't name so that I don't spoil it. **

**So to close out, Seth has been defeated, and feelings of guilt and remorse are really taking Zero by surprise. **

**One last note, I will warn you guys: The next few chapters, I've sort of overdid myself with what occurs. I did it because I want you guys to just straight up despise the next antagonist. Inspiration: Kefka Palazzo, the greatest villain of all time. If only he wasn't always overshadowed by Sephiroth...**


	66. Chapter 66: Rise Of A Hero(Part 2)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 66: Rise Of A Hero Part 2**

**Location: Ilex Forest-Northern Entrance**

**Zero's POV**

Away from Goldenrod, and past the abandoned house, we were all at the foot of an Ilex Forest that was recently burned down by Neo Snagem's associate, Lucy. Apparently, she and 22 failed to correctly finish their reconnaissance mission. Commander 22 has been eliminated, while Lucy is who knows where?

"Just pass this forest and we'll be in Azalea Town!" said an excited, talking Chatot who came flying down, landing on Commander 12's shoulder. C.C the Chimchar was on 12's other shoulder.

"I just wonder why in the hell we're walking when we could just use one of Neo Snagem's vehicles to get us to Azalea Town." 12 complained as she glared at me. 12 sighed as she walked into the forest.

For a moment, I just stood in my place as the first of many of Neo Snagem's grunts followed 12 closely.

Once again, my mind was on my brother's defeat. Do I have it in me to watch more people die?

"I know what you're thinking about right now..."

"Huh?" It was Commander 10, who stopped right next to me.

"The fall of your brother still troubles you..." 10 then faced me, his unknown facial expression covered by that dark cloak of his, "Not to worry. I know how to cheer you up. How about I give the people of Azalea a much more gruesome death? THAT way, the death of your brother won't seem so bad. Hmhnhmhm. How funny would it be to hear the screams of all those innocent people in unison?"

"That's not funny..." I said with a straight face.

"No, you didn't...Hnhmhnhm, hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 12 laughed.

"You're psychotic!" I snapped at him.

"Why thank you." 10 snickered.

My eyes narrowed, "As your Commander, I forbid you from killing anyone. Don't do it!" I warned as I started inside the forest.

"I don't take orders from you," 10 answered, "But, I'll try to resist..." He chuckled, "...If I remember."

**Location: Azalea Town Pokemon Center**

**Noah's POV**

I spent the hours following my gym battle in the Pokemon Center, and my pokemon were just finished being healed as the nurse called me up.

"So you plan on entering the Pokemon League?" Nurse Joy asked as she handed me my Pokemon.

"That's right." I answered.

"You should be careful where you travel," Nurse Joy said, "Team Neo Snagem has basically taken over the entire midwestern region of Johto."

"They're becoming much more than just a household name now..." I added. I thanked Nurse Joy for the warning, and then abruptly ended our conversation on a positive note as I turned and started to exit the Pokemon Center. "I'll see you." Was the last thing I said to the nurse...

But before I made it outside the Pokemon Center,, I heard an attention grabbing segment from the radio.

We all hear:

_"So today, we welcome you all to Neo Snagem Radio. This is future commander Lucy here. MC has signed out awhile ago, and if you haven't already heard from her, I'll tell you right now: Ecruteak City is officially ours. We won! So the story is: Apparently, some guy and his Chikorita had started a city-wide riot, which Neo Snagem eventually overcame. I've personally met this guy as an enemy before, and honestly, I'm glad he's dead. It was abit 'overdue' from my point of view."_

_'A boy and his Chikorita..." _I thought to myself. "Seth..." I said as I exited the Pokemon Center.

I guess the fool didn't know what he was up against. Neo Snagem has become a nation of it's own, and it's only getting bigger. And here I am, about to head to Neo Snagem's epicenter. It'll be the second time I've returned to Goldenrod.

Previously, I had challenged Whitney on multiple occasions trying to win the Plain Badge. Every battle was a losing effort, so I came here to Azalea Town to do some training and challenge Bugsy while I was at it. I believe I'm ready to return to my Neo Snagem-infested hometown. Who knows, maybe I'll meet up with Mother Sakura again. It's been so I finally have what it take to save her from herself.

**Location: Azalea Town's Western City Limit**

Making my way through the grassy green Azalea Town, I was on my way back where I came from. I passed by many locals and travelers. Nobody caught my attention really, except for an elderly man that seemed to be looking beyond Azalea's City Limit and into Ilex Forest. He had a worried expression on his face, but that wasn't what grabbed my attention. What grabbed my attention was the realization that I saw him standing in the exact same location when I first arrived in Azalea.

"Excuse me," I said as I approached the elderly man, "Is something wrong? You seem worried."

The old man sighed. "I've every reason to be worried right now...It's my granddaughter. She went into Ilex Forest, and hasn't returned."

"Is she lost?" I asked.

"More like 'missing'. If she was simply lost, she would've found her way out by now. She had a friend that looked to be about your age. The two were on a journey to Goldenrod that was only supposed to last a couple of weeks." The elderly man explained.

"A couple of weeks?" I said confused. No person could spend weeks at a time lost in a forest. Especially not an Azalea Town local, where the forest is just a walk away. I faced the elderly man and asked, "How long has she been missing?"

"Two months..." The elderly man answered.

"Two MONTHS?" I repeated with much surprise. "Haven't you tried looking for her yourself?"

"More than once, actually," The man answered ," But it's been so hard to navigate through the forest. Well, at least since the forest was almost destroyed by that fire two months ago. Ever since, the forest has been in a continuous flux trying to regrow itself."

"I see..." With all that's happened in Ecruteak City, it wouldn't be a good idea to rush there for the time being. I guess I could 'waste' some time here in Azalea before heading to Goldenrod... "I could look for your granddaughter..."

"My, you will?" The old man asked ,"That's so unexpected. You know, with how youth are these days, chivalry is basically dead...THAT, and good samaritans are tired of ungrateful people."

"Just tell me what she looks like, and what I need to say to her," I said.

"Okay, her name is Maisy. She's about THIS tall, and she has red hair. She's ten years old. Tell her 'Grandpa Kurt has been worried sick about her and that she needs to come home right now'!" The elderly man said.

This old man is Pokeball Expert Kurt...

"She should be traveling with a pretty pink haired young lady." Kurt added.

"Alright," I said as I started to Ilex Forest, "I'll be back to let you know if I've found her."

**Location: Ilex Forest**

The forest had a distinct night time shade to it as I walked under what looked like a night sky in the middle of the day. The light of day was just squeaking by the forest leaves. It was as if the sky was littered with shining stars.

Earlier on my Pokemon journey, I was once told that this forest was filled with a variety of Pokemon like Volbeat, Illumise, Pineco, and Oddish. It had been such a sight when a was younger. But now, it's not what it used to be. While Ilex Forest WAS green, it wasn't as colorful and lush...It was breaking news all over Johto when the forest caught fire, and was on the brink of burning to the ground.

Now, the forest was inhabited by Venipede, Durant, and Spinarak to name a few pokemon. Will Ilex Forest ever return to it's rich, former state?

"Maisy? Maisy!" I honestly had no idea why I called out the girl's name. It didn't work two months ago, so why would it work now? "Maisy..."

**...**

After plenty of time was spent calling out to Maisy, I stopped. I had arrived at a lake. It was the lake on the forest's northern half that I passed by on the way to Azalea Town a few days ago.

For a moment, it was quiet. The distant cries of wild pokemon had stopped, and all I could hear was the sound of the moving lake water. But like I said; It was only for a moment. The peace and quiet had made their exit as the sounds of approaching footsteps made their entrance, as well as incoming voices headed in my direction...I Recognize them...It's been so long since I last heard them, but they were still familiar...I quickly hid inside one of the nearby bushes...

"So what exactly is the plan?" asked a familiar feminine voice.

Before the question was answered, the approaching people were in my sight.

Zero, 10, and 12...They were former teammate of mine back when I was in Neo Snagem. I haven't seen any of them since the day I was banished from the organization...

"With bordering cities such as Violet and Goldenrod under our control, we expect Azalea Town to surrender. They simply have nowhere else to go," Commander 00 answered.

"And if they don't surrender right away?" 12 asked with a bit of sass. The flame of her Chimchar making her face very visible, though her eyes were still covered by those sunglasses.

"..." Zero's eyes narrowed. He was unable to find an answer to 12's question...

"We use pain to persuade them," 10 answered. The cloaked commander was right behind Zero and MC, and ahead of the many grunts following the trio. "A few deaths should make them see things our way..."

"Shadow..." Zero said, calling 10 by his real name as he gave him a threatening look.

"Oops! I seem to have 'forgotten' out 'little deal'." 10 snickered, "I wonder if this is only first time that happens. Hehe!"

"Shadow, I mean it! Don't kill anyone!" Zero commanded, raising his voice.

"I'll try my best," 10 chuckled.

"Chim..." C.C, the nicknamed Chimchar cried silently as it looked at 10. C.C apparently didn't know how much fear 10 could inflict of a person's soul...

"Riiight!" 12 replied to 10, "So why are you obsessed with killing people so much?"

I didn't get to hear 10 reply. They were so far away, I couldn't hear their voices anymore. So I got out of the bushes, and thought about what I had just overheard.

So Azalea Town's next...I had to do something to stop what was to come. But...but what could I do? I at least had to try. One of the reasons I became a Pokemon Trainer was to defeat Neo Snagem, and save my mother from herself.

But what about Kurt? What happened to looking for his granddaughter? My attention shifted so suddenly. I apologized to myself. Kurt's granddaughter was going to have to wait. I had to make my way back to Azalea.

"Huh?" But before I could start toward Azalea Town, I heard more footsteps. "What now?" This time, the sounds were coming from within the trees, and all of a sudden, a creepy suspicion was rising again.

"Sss...ssssss!"

"Who are you? WHERE are you? Show yourself!" I said, calling out to the mysterious sound.

"Sss..." I readied my pokeball as the sound came closer and closer. A drop of sweat fell to the grassy ground, and I was growing quite anxious. I couldn't quite identify what exactly the mysterious figure was, for the forest darkness made it as if I was looking at a silhouette. Multiple legs, and a distinct sound..Yes, I could tell the mysterious figure wasn't human. It was a pokemon, and I guess it was attracted to the many passerbies in Neo Snagem that just passed by. As soon as it happened to walk under one of the rays of light creeping through the cracked, leafy 'ceiling', I immediately recognized what the figure was. It was big for it's species, and it was looking directly at me.

"Ariados..." This Ariados, I've met before though. It's big size was a dead giveaway. Only one person I've ever known has ever had an Ariados THIS big. Commander 22, and Ariados was not with her. Did something happen to 22?

"Dosss..." Ariados cried calmly.

"It's been awhile, Ariados. About a year or so, to be accurate," I said ," But where's your trainer?"

"..." What Ariados did to answer my question was quite typical for a pokemon trying to tell something to a human. It took a few steps forward, then faced me again as if it wanted me to follow. So I followed...

**...**

It was a long walk. About fifteen minutes to be accurate. Where Ariados was leading me to wasn't toward the northern exi, nor was it back to Azalea Town. As we got deeper into the forest, I began to notice the gradually growing lush and vividness in the trees and bushes around me, However, there were still Venipede everywhere. Even the Whirlipede and Pineco were becoming common sitings now.

"Dos..." The giant Ariados stopped, and I was bewildered by what I saw next...

"You..." Ariados and I stood in front of what looked to be a shrine. And there were two girls, and a pokemon that I recognized. A year ago, I met these two girls and this pokemon in Relic Forest, back in the Orre Region. It was the last mission I completed for Neo Snagem. And it was the last time I saw my mother. "The girl with the Purifier Pokemon..."

But that wasn't the last time I met the girl. She once traveled with Seth and that Yumi girl. We never directly interacted back when Seth had our first and _only _battle so far, but that's because she didn't have the Purifier with her.

"What? YOU?!" The girl said to me.

The girl looked to be thirteen years old. She had long, pink hair, and wore a white knit beanie. She also wore a snow white jacket, dark navy skinny jeans, and white, high top boots.

"Do you remember me?" I said as I took a single step closer.

"But that's impossible..." The little red haired girl said, "How could he chase us through ti-" the little girl's mouth was covered by the pink haired girl's hand.

"Ssshhh!" The pink haired girl then turned to Ariados and I, "You're, Noah, right? And we've met twice before?"

"Things have changed since that day..." I said, "I no longer serve Neo Snag-" I froze at the thought of Neo Snagem crossing my mind. I remembered that Neo Snagem was on their way to Azalea Town as we spoke. So I asked the both of them the question, "Do either of you know of a man named Kurt? And if so, would he happen to be your grandfather?"

"The short, red haired girl lit up, "Y-yes! H-how do you know about my grandpa?"

"Come with me, to Azalea Town," I said as I started walking fast, "Your grandfather, and the whole town...they're all in trouble! We need to help them!"

With a hint of hesitation, the girls and the purifier followed. I had found Kurt's missing granddaughter, and now it was up to us to save everyone from Neo Snagem...

**To be continued...**

**So, this chapter is a bit short, and the second half was really rushed, but that's because I was impatient. I guess I'm just a bit anxious to showcase Commander 10. But here's the thing, the next few chapters will show development for a bunch of characters whom I plan you use in the future, so they won't REALLY have a true main character.**

**After going back and writing extra chapters for the better part of the last three months, I believe I'm on chapter 79 or chapter 80 right now. I don't know. I kind of lost track of counting because I've been shifting the order so much. I have ideas for plot twists, like, fifty chapters from now, and as a result, the story's second half COULD be rebranded, the story's second third. I know there are people that don't really like super long fics, but hey, I'm not in it for the recognition anymore, I just really enjoy writing this. As a writer, I've NEVER been flamed. I'll be looking to keep you guys off guard as I continue writing...**


	67. Chapter 67: Rise Of A Hero(Part 3)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 67: Rise Of A Hero(Part 3)**

**Location: Azalea Town's Western City Limit**

**Zero's POV**

With 10 and the many grunts behind me, and 12 and C.C right in front of me, we were here and ready to begin our takeover of Azalea Town.

"We're here..." I said to myself as I stared at the view in front of me.

Even after making our way past the forest, there was green as far as the eye could see. The hills and mountains flooded the distance, and you could see wild Pidove flying above us, just passing by. People going about, children playing, and trainers battling...At the end of the day, the lives of all these people would never be the same...A town that's destined to fail from the start...A town with a face and named that will both inevitably be rechristened for the name of Neo Snagem...What's wrong with me? Why do I continue to destroy the lives of many people like this?

"Alright, so here's the start," Commander 12 started as she addressed me, 10, and the many grunts, "Sector 1 will be Azalea's Western City limit. THIS many of you will be assigned to Sector 1. Sector 2 will be-"

-12's assignments and explanations were quite lengthy. Commander 10 and I were given no specific station, as we were the supreme authority. Grunts were scattered everywhere, and all the pieces were just about set. With 12 and a fair number of grunts headed to Eastern Azalea, only me, 10, and a few grunts remained at Azalea's western edge.

"Ah, chaos is on the horizon. I wonder what kind of damage I should cause first?!" 10 asked with a snicker and a sneer.

"Like I told you, you're not to kill anyone," I told 10 as I walked ahead.

"And like I told you, I don't take orders from you." 10 countered.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" I asked as I stopped walking, one of my fists clenched, "I'll have my father banish you from the organization."

"Please. do you honestly believe your family name is supposed to scare me?" 10 asked, "You and your father...Your whole family's full of a bunch of overprivileged parasites who's power over everyone is slowly slipping away. Why, if you and your father dropped dead right now, you'd be doing the whole world a favor."

"..." I clenched my other fist, and gritted my teeth.

"Are you getting angry again?" 10 asked.

This was it. The tension was on the brink of boiling over as 10 continued to mouth off. In the moment, the mission to take over Azalea Town was a mere 'sidequest'. Rosen, Father Atticus, Mother Flora, Rose, and Seth...our family has already worlds apart as it was, but hearing such dishonoring words coming from HIM of all people...It was insult added to a severe injury for us. And it was taking all of my willpower to resist retaliating against Commander Shadow.

"You don't know my family like I do..." I said.

"Oh, but I do. I heard all about how you turned on your dead brother and missing stepfather five years ago. Where IS Rosen? Where is your sister in Commander 26? You and your family have only yourselves to why she turned her back on the organization. Oh, and Flora..."

"No...Don't you dare talk about my mother!" I said with a rising voice as I took an asserting step toward Commander Shadow. My eyes were wide open.

"Why, she doesn't even have enough emotion to care about you. I mean, being personally forced into Neo Snagem? She should do herself a big favor and kill herself right no-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

And that was it. Shadow wasn't going to stop. I couldn't hold in my rage any longer as I rushed toward 10 with a closed fist. I was just about to hit him so hard that his cloak would fly off. But-

"-Fool!" 10 said as he swiftly rushed a dark aura toward me as a part of a counterattack.

"I'LL KILL YO-"

Going in trying to strike 10 would prove to be a huge mistake. Just as my fist was closing in on 10's head, a dark aura surrounded my hand. The dark aura rushed up my hand, and not long after, it blurred my vision. I could feel the darkness sneaking it's way inside me. I felt it rush toward my mind, and I became paralyzed for the moment.

"...This time, I'll let you off with a warning..." 10 said as he started to clench his gloved fist, "Mind Crush..."

I gasped, "Gah!-Uh!" I was the first time I had got to experience his Mind Crush first hand. First, it felt like my head was throbbing from a sudden overflowing of energy. And then, everything just went blank...A cloaked 10 was the last thing I remembered seeing before falling to the ground and blacking out.

"...You no longer govern Neo Snagem..." Those were the last words 10 said to me.

**Commander 10's POV**

Now that that 'wanna be' leader was out of my way, it was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

"C-Commander...What did you just do?" asked one of the grunts assigned to Azalea's Western edge.

"What does it look like I did?" I asked as I slowly turned toward the grunts.

"You killed him?" he asked.

"It was for his own good..." I answered.

"You killed him...for his own good." The grunt repeated to himself slowly.

"I didn't kill him. I simply put him in an 'inactive state'," I said as I cleared the false accusation.

"But you...you..."

"What I did was not only for Commander Zero''s own good, but for the greater good of Team Neo Snagem as a whole," I started, "Yes, Zero WAS one of Neo Snagem's primary Commanders. However, your 'leader' posed as a very obscure threat to our goal of taking over Azalea Town. He would become the primary reason for a failed mission, if any of us were to not give it our all. Now with Zero out of the picture, I believe I'm calling the shots. And I say: Should the time come, use the threat of death! Leave nobody alive, if you must!"

"But Zero..." This grunt was quite a sensitive person...

"Why do you just pretend you didn't see anything?" I snickered.

"What? But, you shouldn't say that!"

"Then pretend I didn't say it." I fired back in a calm voice. I then started walking into town, "Things are finally right. Now do your job and stand guard while I check on how everyone else is doing."

**Location: Ilex Forest**

**Noah's POV**

The path going back to Azalea was exactly the same as before. The pink haired girl had to bid farewell to the Purifier Pokemon before she, the giant Ariados, and the red haired girl began to follow me. Silence decorated much of the trip before one of the girls finally decided to speak up.

"I remember now, the two occasions where we met. One, you battled Seth just past Cherrygrove. And the other, you were apart of Neo Snagem?" The pink haired girl said, "Please tell us about yourself, Noah."

"Yes, i won't deny that I was apart of Neo Snagem for a period of time, but things have changed since then. My reason for becoming a Pokemon Trainer? To save someone very precious to me..." I answered, "So here I am, standing against the organization I once swore my life to..."

"Wow, you've kind of changed since we last met..." The pink haired girl said.

"So does that mean you're not trying to take Celebi from us?" The red haired girl asked.

It was as that question that the two girls were beginning to open up to me. So I gave them a 'that's right' nod, answered the question without any need for words.

"If that's the case, I'm Maisy!"

All of a sudden, a sort of friendly atmosphere had surfaced as the red haired girl introduced herself. Maisy looked and sounded so innocent...

"My name's Althaea," The pink haired girl said, "Sorry for not introducing myself before. It's just, you never seemed like you were on our side."

"There's really no need to apologize..." I countered without facing the girls or Ariados, "But there IS something that's been on my mind. It's Ariados. What's it doing here? And what happened to 22?"

"..."Maisy didn't reply.

"She crossed paths with us and threatened to destroy Ilex Forest if it mean finding Celebi." Althaea answered. "Consequently, she and her Ariados were defeated, mainly by Kurt. I guess Kurt must've just released Ariados back into the wild..."

"I wonder whatever happened to that Lucy lady that was with her?" Maisy asked with a curious expression, "She never DID come back for her Ninjask."

Maybe I could capture this Ariados for myself...It was the only reason 22 became a Commander. But capturing Ariados would have to wait, for we were now entering Azalea's outskirts.

**Location: Azalea Town's Western City Limit**

Right upon entering Azalea Town, we laid our eyes upon the very people I was hoping to avoid: Neo Snagem grunts. There were just two of them, and they didn't seem ready to engage in any sort of conflict.

"Huh?" I took a look closer at what one of the grunts was doing. He was on one knee, tending to a downed person. The downed person looked to have brown, hair that went down to his shoulders, and two blonde bangs that went down the left side of his face. "!" I gasped. Only one person I knew had that kind of hair. "Zero?" My eyes were wide open.

"Oh," The grunt said as he suddenly faced us, eyes narrowed and Pokeball at hand. But then he saw my face, and stood down, "...Noah? I haven't seen you since you were banished from the organization. And Ariados...Where's 22?"

I didn't bother to answer the question as I shifted the focus back to Commander 00.

"What happened?" I asked.

"10 happened." The grunt answered, looking back at Zero.

"Shadow..." I whispered the name of Neo Snagem's most evil Commander to myself, "Did he kill him?"

"-Now hold on!" Maisy interrupted, "Now why are we supposed to care if the guy's dead or not?! He's apart of Team Neo Snagem! And if he's dead, then I say good riddance!"

"Maisy!" Althaea looked at the red haired girl with a shocked expression, "You shouldn't say something like that!"

Maisy looked at Althaea, "Why? Am I supposed to just forget about how Neo Snagem left us in a burning forest to die?!" Maisy then looked away from us all, whispering to herself, "Would've never been able to see Grandpa again...I need to find him now!" Sticking with those words, Maisy then started to continue on her way to wherever Kurt was at the moment.

But before she could take a second step, I saw movement coming from a downed body. I called out Maisy's name, telling her to wait a moment. She didn't even bother to see Zero open his eyes.

"Er...rr..."

**Zero's POV**

Slowly, I was regaining consciousness. As soon as I came to, I slowly put a hand on my forehead. I had a headache, and I was trying to remember what happened. I was on the losing end of a verbal argument turned physical between 10 and I.

The tension between the two of us had boiled over...

"Where am I?" I asked rhetorically to the grunt who was right beside me. I then got up, looking at the other grunt assigned to Azalea's Western City Limit before laying my eyes on the very unexpected: It was two girls, and the banished son of Commander 07. "Noah?" I said confused.

"They told me about what 10 did to you..." Noah answered with his eyes half open. I was also given a mean look my the pink haired girl, and an indifferent face by the large Ariados that once belonged to Commander 22.

"Why...should you care?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. I had become fully awake by the end of my question.

"Oh?" Noah said confused as his eyes became fully open again.

"I am your enemy. I am Neo Snagem," I said.

'I am Neo Snagem'...Those were the words being spat out from my mouth. And you know what they say: Talk is cheap. All this time, I've been talking about how I would create a name and identity for myself by being the face of what Neo Snagem would become. Though only five years have gone by, it felt like it was just yesterday that I devoted my entire life to the organization. All that time, only to be cast aside when I was no longer needed...Becoming more aware of what I had helped create as time went on, it was only just minutes ago that I had to do something. Mother...Sister...Brother...It's time for me to undo all the ruin I've brought to everyone's lives. Who knows, maybe one day, I could be a hero.

"...Actually, your enemy is what I WAS supposed to be...These last few shown me what I must do. I must create the world that my real family desires," I said as I looked up to the sky and slowly closed my eyes, "Mother, Brother, Sister...Please take the mended world of tomorrow as an apology from me..."

"What?" Noah and the pink haired girl said confused.

As an answer, I walked right beside the red haired girl who refused to acknowledge my presence. Opening my eyes, I looked straight toward the Neo Snagem-infested Azalea Town before me. I was aright about myself: I HAVE outlived my use for Neo Snagem.

"Let's go," I said, "Let's put a stop to Neo Snagem!"

**To Be Continued...**

**So now we have it, the beginning of our third protagonist(Seth and Wes), or maybe our third tritagonist (Yumi and Chapel). And this is ONLY still the rising action. What a plot twist this happens to be...**


	68. Chapter 68: Rise Of A Hero(Part 4)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 68: Rise Of A Hero Part 4**

**Flashback**

**Location: Azalea Town**

**Maisy's POV**

_Sigh..._Here I am, once again alone, without Grandpa. Why am I always left alone like this? It makes me wanna-No...It's not his fault this time. It's THEIR fault. The bad guys. Team Rocket. Just who was Team Rocket? Why did they take Grandpa away? Will I ever see Grandpa again? I just have to hope that guy is able to save him and the Slowpoke...

"Grandpa..." I said to myself, my worry for him greater than ever. My eyes started to make tears...How long will I be alone?

Minutes later, I heard someone opening the front door. With tears still in my eyes, I looked to see that boy who always wears his hat backwards. And right behind him, was that old man. I blinked.

"Grandpa!" My eyes still had tears in them, but they were wide open. And there was a big smile as I got up and ran into his arms. My arms failed to wrap around his entire body because I was too little, but his arms wrapped around me just perfectly. My face was buried in his shirt, and when I got off, I saw that it was wet from my tears, "You're back, haha."

"There, there," Grandpa said as he patted my back, "It's all okay now."

I then turned to the trainer who was standing just feet away from us. I wiped away my tears and said, "Thank you."

It was a day that has been engraved into my memory. I will never forget Team Rocket, and I will never forget about what they did to Grandpa. I just hope it doesn't happen again...

**End Flashback**

There was a bad feeling I had - a feeling that history was going to repeat itself. It's been so long since I've seen Grandpa...

That Zero guy was walking ahead of us all. Everyone seems to think he's on our side now, but not me. I really didn't like him at all. No, I hated him. I had absolutely no sympathy for whatever happened to him. He was apart of the organization that tried to burn Althaea and I to death...

Zero looked back at Noah, who didn't take his eyes off the ground. He then looked at Althaea, who returned his gaze without a smile.

"He looks like..." Althaea whispered to herself.

Followed by Althaea, was Ariados, who gave Zero it's generic cry. True, Ariados was also with Neo Snagem at one time, but he was already defeated when the forest was set on fire.

And lastly, Zero looked at me...I looked right back at him with an angry expression and eyes narrowed. "I hate you..." I said to him. I guess he turned away from me to keep me from seeing the look on his face. Why can't he just go away?

**Location: Azalea Town's Wester City Limit**

**Commander 10's POV**

"And the rest of Azalea's been secured now?" I asked.

As of now, it was me, Commander 12, and a couple of grunt making our way back into the Ilex Forest. With Zero no longer commanding me, I was now able to do as I please on this mission. I believe a few deaths would be enough to satisfy my, so i had a plan that involved the use of Ilex Forest.

"Hell yeah!" Commander 12 answered with much energy, "C.C's Flamethrowers quickly eliminated the threat of fully restored pokemon and their trainers at the Pokemon Center. Now with the Pokemon Center in our hands, we'll have an unlimited supply of healing."

"Ah, I see," I said, "Now the pieces are all in place. All that's left now is a little trip to Ilex Forest."

But as we arrived at the forest entrance, I laid my eyes on a boy who just so happened to take out the two grunts stationed at Azalea's Western edge.

"I-Impossible..." said the first grunt who was down on his knees, staring down at the fallen Escavalier in front of him "...How could we lose to some mere child?"

The boy's Scizor stood tall, and didn't seem to take much of any damage at all.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I approached my fallen subordinate.

"M-Master..."

"Honestly, how can a noble of Team Neo Snagem lose to some riff raff little boy?" Commander MC asked as she flicked her periwinkle bang with a single finger. "This is hardly news at all. No, this won't due. Maybe I should destroy you now. Ah yes, that'll surely make the news next time I on the radio." 12 said as she walked to where she stood across from the purple haired boy and his Scizor. "C.C-" C.C, the nicknamed Chimchar readied to battle.

"Hold it..." I said as I intervened, "Who exactly ARE you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm Gym Leader Bugsy! And I'm here to put a stop to you Neo Snagems!" The boy said without a smile, eyes narrowed, "You won't claim Azalea like you've done other cities..."

I snickered, "Trying to act tough, aren't we little boy?"

"It's said, and funny!" Commander 12 chuckled, "Just look at her...or him. Haha!"

"Oh, why you?!" Bugsy yelled.

"Quite amusing that you chose to introduce yourself with the name of Gym Leader. Tell me, did you just try to use the words 'Gym Leader' to try and assert yourself? Your Scizor may be powerful, but Gym Leaders are just overpriviledged lowlives who's chances of losing have increased over the course of six generations. You're nothing but an insignificant insect, Bug Boy!" I said.

I then took a step in front of 12, and proceeded to grab a Pokeball from within my cloak.

"Now hold on!" 12 yelled, "I'm the one that gets to destroy the kid!"

"Hmph." I was well aware of the fame-hungry ego that MC always has," Would you really waste your time and energy fighting the little boy, only for me to crush your mind in the end for opposing me?"

"Oh?" 12 didn't reply, and although the word never came out of her mouth, I already knew her answer to my question.

"I thought so," I said, "Now stand behind me and keep watch for any 'unwanted guests'," Of course, I was referring to the body of Zero who just so happened to not be here after I nearly crushed his mind. I knew he'd be coming after me, and that he was bound to arrive at any moment now. But I decided not to say anything out loud.

Commander 12 complied.

And so, I threw my Pokeball, sending out a Gengar who was ready to cause some pain.

"Genngarr..." The ghost pokemon smirked as he and the Scizor stared each other down.

"Gengar, it is time! Clear us the path!"

**Location: Outside Maisy's House**

**Maisy's POV**

Two months...Two months I was said to have been away from my grandpa. But, it felt as though I only left yesterday. No matter how long it has been since I've been away, I believed I was ready to see Grandpa again. I just...I just didn't think that it would be under THESE circumstances.

There I stood, just outside the closed doors, uncertain of what to expect.

"Grandpa, please be here!" I cried as I opened the door and entered into the dark room. "Grandpa?"

"_W-what are you doing?"_ A voice said.

"Huh?" It looked to be coming from the laptop that was set in the corner of the room.

Without providing the room with any light, Noah, Althaea, Ariados, and that 'Zero' man followed me to view the computer screen.

A video was being played, a video of a cloaked individual, and Grandpa...

_"Answer me!" _Grandpa yelled, _"What do you think you're doing?! Why are you in my house?!"_

_"Why, the stress of today has certainly taken it's toll on me, so I though some comedy should brighten my mood." _replied the sarcastic, cloaked man with a snicker.

_"Comedy?" _Grandpa said confused.

_"Yes, comedy!" I would love nothing more than the sound of your desperate screaming right now. It'll serve as what I call an 'appetizer' until I get to the main course, something I have in store for many other people. Hehehaha. Mwahahahaha, HAHAHA!"_

_"Please, I don't want any trouble!" _Grandpa yelled.

_"Well you've got trouble." _The cloaked man started, _"But not to worry, my dear friend. Once you're dead, all your troubles will instantly disappear. If my Mind Crush fails to work, I've plenty of backup outside just waiting to see some action."_

_"Once I'm dead, eh?" _Grandpa clenched his fist, ready to defend himself, "_What kind of fool do you take me for?! I didn't wake up today expecting to fight for my life, but damn it, I will if I must!" _He then took out a Pokeball and threw it, releasing Slowpoke.

Slowpoke..." I said to myself.

_"Slllooowww!" _Slowpoke cried as it slowly took a deep breath, then fired a Water Gun at the cloaked man.

_"Pitiful..." _The pitiful man said as he dodge the Water Gun by jumping. He then created a dark aura, and rushed it to the head of the Slowpoke. _"Mind Cr-"_ He was interrupted.

_"You!" _Grandpa yelled as he charged toward the cloaked man with a clenched fist. _"I'll- Huh?!"_

_"So that's how it's gonna be?" _The cloaked man then proceeded to grab a hold of Kurt's wrist with his gloved hand.

Grandpa was intercepted, and it was a good long moment before he was pushed to the ground by the dark aura that was now away from Slowpoke.

_"Now then," _The cloaked man said as he slowly approached Grandpa once more, dark aura at hand.

Grandpa...He was unable to defend himself, and unable to escape from the cloaked man that had him cornered.

_"Ng..." _Grandpa struggled to get to his knees. He always told me that he wasn't as young as he used to be., _"Please, don't..."_ Grandpa began to slowly plead.

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't, I beg of you... I have too much to live for just to have my life taken away from me," _And I could finally tell that my Grandpa was deeply saddened. His pleas were complimented by his eyes, which began to turn red and water. _"M-M...Maisy...I've tried just about everything to try and find her. But...I don't even know if she's alive or dead right now! Why...Why did this all have to happen?! I-I promised her parent, I promised her parents that I'd give her the life they never had the chance to provide. Was that promise just a lie? Maisy..." _And by the time he said my name, his voice had already toned down to a mere whisper...My name was the last thing Grandpa said in the entire video. As he was damaged, and possibly killed by what was said to be the cloaked man's 'Mind Crush'.

No..." I whispered as the video ended with the cloaked man laughing casually as the cries of Grandpa. "No...Grandpa! Grandpa please!" With my face covered in heavy tears, I suddenly took off toward Grandpa's room in a rush, leaving the others in the living room.

And entering his room, I found him. He was down and breathing heavily. The light was on, and very dim, so it was hard to see the exact expression he had on his face.

"G-Grandpa?" I said as I got on my knees," This can't be...No Grandpa! You can't be! You can't - You can't..." At this point, all of my emotions were letting themselves out. I cried passionately at what was the biggest heartbreak of my life. Slowly but surely, the volume of my voice had quelled, and I was trying with all of my soul to keep a calm voice, "It's been two months Grandpa, but I'm finally here for you...But, you're not here for me...Why is that? What's next for me? What am I supposed to do now?! My parents...you'll be able to see them now, where you're going...Will you Daddy that his little girl has grown? And what about Mother?...Please tell her not to worry. Grandpa Kurt, I love you..."

My final words to Grandpa as I laid him back on the floor...

"10..." It was the voice of that Zero guy, who was right behind me, "How could he?"

Zero...I couldn't help but resent the guy even more for what happened to Grandpa. Him and Neo Snagem...

Iclenched my fists and gritteD my teeth as I angrily turned toward Zero, tears covering my entire face. "Why should you care?" I yelled in a bitter rage, "You're the bad guy! It's because of people like you that Grandpa's dead! I-I HATE YOU?! GO AWAY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU-YOU-" I was stopped.

"Maisy, that's enough!" Althaea said as she approached me and covered my mouth.

In the moment, I couldn't say a thing. All I could do was stare at Zero, who had his face turned away from em. I couldn't help but drop to my knees and start crying once more, because sadness was what the sigh tof Zero put inside of me. Althaea dropped to her knees as well, and had me embrace her in a warm hug.

"Maisy, you can't resent a person for what someone else has done," Althaea started in a low tone, "Your grandfather wouldn't want for you to live with such hatred. He'd want for you To live your life with all the happiness in the world."

"But the world isn't really that happy anymore..." I said as I wiped away some of my tears and looked Althaea in the eye, "Neo Snagem took it all away."

"Then we must fight and take it back!" I turned to see the face of Noah. He didn't look like the person who would ever show any sort of compassion.

**Noah's POV**

Looking at the girl, I really couldn't help but pity her, and relate to her as well. I've come in contact with yet another who's life was ruined by Neo Snagem. Witnessing the death of her grandfather was a first for me. Never have I witnessed a person being killed as nothing more than a mere act of comedy. It only made me more passionate about defeating Neo Snagem and saving my mother from herself.

"I promise you," I said as I approached Maisy and put a hand on her shoulder while she was still hugging Althaea, "We will put a stop to Neo Snagem."

...I smiled.

"Noah..." Althaea said shocked.

Just how long has it been since I smiled? Too long for me to remember.

"Maisy," I said to the girl, "The guy you resent is just starting his own quest to right his wrongs, Trust Zero. Put your trust in him the way Althaea and I have."

And at that moment, for the very first time, Maisy and Zero gave each other a look in the eye without hatred coming from either one of them. A few seconds passed before Maisy gently pulled away from Althaea and I, and made her was past Zero and to the doorway.

Maisy looked back at Zero. Her eyes were still red, her face was still full of tears, and she wasn't smiling, "Let's take back what's ours."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note**

**Maisy was originally supposed to be a one-off character, but I found that she will (SPOILER ALERT) be a major factor into Noah's development as a character.**

**You guys think 10's bad now? Well, you haven't seen the worst of him, not quite yet. But we're almost there.**

**Zero...Think about this real quick: If Zero was able to narrowly survive 10's Mind Crush...Who else can?(Most people DON'T survive.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and not much else to say but, stay tuned for the next.**


	69. Chapter 69: Rise Of A Hero(Part 5)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 69: Rise Of A Hero(Part 5)**

**Zero's POV**

When a person dies, it is much more than just a single life that is lost. That lost soul takes along with him every bond and every connection that has ever been formed with those that have come in contact with him. Those that live on are left with an emptiness that causes their sadness and sorrow to take over. Is that how Maisy felt when her grandfather left this world?

Her Grandfather was yet another victim of an organization that I helped create. Another victim of the world of ruin - the world's virus version. Not only must I repay my debt to Maisy, but I must repay my debt to the entire world.

**Location: Azalea Town**

At first, me, Maisy, Noah, Althaea, and the Ariados were wandering aimlessly through Azalea, that was, until we were able to gather some information on where Commanders 10 and 12 were.

"This is...it's depressing..." Althaea said as she looked around the town.

All around, you could see citizens under 'arrest', being under heavy supervision by the countless grunts and their shadow pokemon that surrounded them. It was sad. Some looked at me with a worried shine to their red, watery eyes. Others cried silently silently, trying not to let the grunts see their emotion. Then, there were those who kept their eyes fixed to the ground, their depressing and indifferent faces looking as if they had already given up on their lives. Even the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center was too depressed to greet us on the way in when we were there earlier.

"It's as if Azalea's just waiting for the final nail in the coffin..." Noah said, "But this isn't over yet. We have to do something."

It's been quite some time since I've seen Noah, but I could tell: life after Neo Snagem has changed him. His development may have happened slowly but surely. He's not as cruel and pessimistic as he used to be. Also, he has a reason for living. I think his change as a person became more apparent when he tried to cheer Maisy up. Hmm...Maybe I'm just as capable of a change for the better.

"This may be our last chance to save Azalea Town," Maisy said. But Maisy wasn't finished yet. She looked at the ground as she asked herself, :But if we succeed, what'll be next for me?"

I looked a the girl intently.

"It's not like I have anyone waiting for me to come home anymore..."

There was nothing I could say. I couldn't fin an answer to Maisy's question...In a way, the question was really dragged out by me. Why, if it wasn't for me ,Maisy probably wouldn't have had to deal with Neo Snagem as directly as she has. I've got to make it up to her.

We were headed back to Ilex Forest, because that was where 10 was, or so we were told. But why? Why would he go there again?

**Location: Azalea's Western City Limit**

**Commander 10's POV**

Sci..." Scizor cried as it prepared yet another Fury Cutter.

"Now, Scizor!" Bugsy yelled as Scizor started toward Gengar.

"Gen?" It appeared as though Gengar was surprised this time as Scizor put extra speed into it's effort.

"Oh no! It's going too fast!" I said with much concern...I smirked, "Haha! Just kidding!"

Gengar smirked as well, letting out a sinister laugh in the process. Bugsy had a look of shock on his face. This was the end for him. It was very amusing, pretending that the boy was an actually challenge. But all good things must come to an end.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!" Even Scizor was abit startled by the 'games' we were playing.

"Sci?! Scizor's face had a mix of shock and bewilderment, obviously angry for allowing Hypnosis to make contact again before falling to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Scizor!" Bugsy yelled with much concern. His defeat was now imminent.

"Dream Eater, now!"

"Garrr!" Gengar rushed a dark and purple aura to the downed Scizor.

And that was it. A sleeping Scizor was silent as it was sent into full unconsciousness, leaving Bugsy looking at the downed pokemon wide eyed.

"And so Azalea Town's last hope has fallen..." I said with a chuckle. Weird, the boy's despair seemed to be kept in check, and as a result, I didn't really find his defeat as amusing as the other.

"See? We told you, little boy," Commander 12 started as Bugsy fell to his knees in defeat, "This isn't the random, crappy gym battle you're used to. A lot more was on the line: Azalea Town, and you've everyone here down."

"Chim char!" C.C smirked as she cried in agreement.

"What a pity. And to think that I didn't even come close to using my full power." Of course, I was talking about the fact that I didn't have to use Mega Evolution. "But heeeeyyy!" I said mockingly, :How about I kill you right now? That way you won't have to look at the depressed faces of the many people you've doomed! Is it a deal?" Before Bugsy could answer, I formed and readied a dark aura, and answered my own question for him, "Well, it's not like I'll give you a choice to begin with."

And without word, I WAS about to finish the sport of killing Bugsy, that was until I saw familiar AND UNfamiliar faces approach him from behind.

"Zero..." I said as I stared at the group's tallest member.

**Zero's POV**

Seeing Commander Shadow prepare to kill yet another innocent was just enough for me to start running toward Azalea's city limit.

Standing just feet away from the downed Scizor, were a couple of unranked grunts, Commander 12 and C.C, Gengar, and HIM. The one that nearly added me to the next victim on his 'kill list.

"You..." Maisy whispered as she stared at her grandfather's murderer with narrowed, angry eyes. And so, she didn't even waste time before throwing herself at him. With relative ease, 10 dodged. Completely caught off guard, Maisy fell to the ground, flat on her face.

"Haha, how embarrassing." Commander MC chuckled.

"Oh, so I'm willing to guess you saw the little 'comedy' your grandfather and I made," 10 started while chuckling, "It was hilarious. The best part? Him screaming while I crushed his mind. I just had to set it on repeat so you could enjoy it too."

While still on the ground, Maisy lifted her face up. We saw a face that was once again covered in tears...

"Ah, how long has it been?" 10 asked mockingly, "Two months since he last saw you? Such a shame that his life ended in such a cliffhanger. Oh wait, no it isn't! With that video on the web, his death can be watched by the entire world as entertainment! Trust me, he did the entire world a favor by getting killed!"

"...Why?" Maisy whispered.

"Why?" 10 said to himself, "Because I'm evil, and hearing other people scream is funny. I'm not like the rest of you. I don't have a pathetic sob story from my childhood that made me who I am today. I'm evil just because. It's called 'character'."

"...Oh my Arceus..." Althaea looked at 10 with wide eyes, "You're just insane."

"You DO have issues, 10," Commander 12 added, "I'm not on THEIR side. And it's not just me; everyone thinks you're a psycho."

"So I've been told," 10 said as he shifted his attention to Gengar, and recalled it. He then turned around and started toward Ilex Forest, along with a couple of Neo Snagem grunts.

"So that's it?" Noah asked 10," Azalea Town is now under Neo Snagem's control, and you're just gonna leave?"

Noah wasn't even given a reply. However, without facing us again, 10 did address me with an offer, "Zero, I've something to show you in Ilex. I request that you accompany us, not as Neo Snagem's third in command, but as a person who wishes to make amends to himself for the defeat of his own brother."

It would've been foolish to put any sort of trust in Commander Shadow. But if I were to go with him, I'd have the perfect opportunity to eliminate him, maybe even save Azalea Town in the process. The offer's positive possibilities far outweighed the negative, which prompted me to start following 10, without looking back.

**Noah's POV**

With Zero now following 10, it was our turn to follow Zero. Walking past Bugsy and his downed Scizor who was never recalled, Althaea and I approached a teary eyed Maisy and helped her to her feet. She wasn't injured in the slightest physically, but mentally...Well, this was a moment where she most needed to be comforted. We all attempted to start behind Shadow and Zero before-

"Chaarrr!" It was C.C, who used Flamethrower to block our way into the forest. Maisy was startled from the sudden attack, and hugged Althaea as a reaction.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Commander 12 asked as she stood across from us.

"What?" Althaea said confused, "You heard him: he said we could pass!"

"You apparently heard wrong, "12 started, "We only allowed for Zero to pass. Nothing was ever said about you three."

"You're not letting us leave, are you?" I whispered.

"BINGO!" Commander MC answered.

If she wasn't going to let us pass, then I guess it was our job to force our way through .So I readied a Pokeball from my belt, but not without a reaction from 12.

"So that's how it's gonna be...Well, I expected nothing less," 12 said, "Using the 'Gamble of Fate' to decide whether of not you'll escape this city with your lives." 12 chuckled," Well, you know what they say: Like Mother, like Son. Maybe Sakura will get to see you when you're buried six feet under."

"Oh?" I was suddenly halted, standing down for the moment.

"Isn't that why you're with Pinky over there?" 12 asked, pointing out Althaea's appearance.

Althaea and I looked at each other with bewildered expressions. That pink hair of her's DID remind me a lot of my mother...

"That's none of your business!" Althaea answered.

"Well!"

"Now then!" I said as I threw my Pokeball, releasing my recently caught Larvitar.

"Tar!" Larvitar cried as she and C.C stared each other down.

"Don't forget about me!" Althaea said as she got from her white jacket pocket, her own Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon I wasn't familiar with.

"Oon!" cried the cream colored, cat-like pokemon.

"Sylveon, are you ready?" Althaea asked.

The pokemon she called 'Sylveon' turned back and nodded.

"2 on 1..." 12 said to herself, "I guess it is what it is. Don't underestimate C.C because of her size. There's a reason why I'm a high ranked Commander."

"That, I was well aware of. C.C was at a much higher level than he looked. Commander MC only chose not to evolve the Chimchar to keep up the gimmick (Chim-Char).

"Now then," Commander 12 started as she readied her nicknamed Chimchar in a battle stance, "Who wants to be first?"

**Location: Ilex Forest**

**Zero's POV**

Just where was he taking me? Me, 10, and the guards that were escorting us from behind were nowhere near the forest's northern exit. It made me wonder where 10 was going and why.

"You wish to ease the pain of my brother's death..." I whispered out loud.

"Of course," 10 answered, "I see you don't fully trust me. Well, it's nobody's fault but your own if you choose to be cynical about it."

And I didn't even try to deny it.

"Hopefully, I can change your state of mind, right here and now," 10 said as he suddenly stopped..."Guards! Now!"

"Oh! What?" Not even two seconds later as 10 called for them, the grunts had grabbed my arms and stomped on the back of my knees, sending me to the ground, where they kept me from moving. Only me head was able to move, and I slowly looked up to 10 with narrowed eye, "Why you..."

"It's what happens when you put your trust in a guy like me. Did you not see the set up coming from a mile away?"

Of course I did. I followed 10 with large and certain hints of doubt.

"I knew that if you stayed behind, you'd make short work of Commander 12. If she were to have fallen so soon, my plan would be ruined as Noah and the others would probably be here to stop me as we speak. But that isn't the case, now isi t?" 10 chuckled as he then started walking toward the Venipede infested trees, "How frustrating is it? Lying there, helpless as the world around you will begin to crumble soon."

My eyes shot wide open, "Just what do you mean?"

"I will the pain of the loss of your brother, that is a promise that I'll most certainly deliver to you, Son of Atticus. I can't wait to see the look on your face." 10 chuckled sarcastically.

"Just what are you going to do?" I asked while struggling.

"Have you not heard me fantasize on our way to Azalea Town?" 10 asked, "The town is mine to conquer, and with you out of my way-"

"No! No!" On our way to Azalea, 10 couldn't resist talking about killing people. I struggled in vein to try and free myself. I, I couldn't let more people end up like Seth or Maisy's grandfather. "You! I'll-"

"-You'll what?" 10 interrupted, "You're in no position to make any petty threats. Just R-E-L-A-X. CAALLMM DOOWWNN, and watch as I deliver a concert for us all to enjoy!" 10 said as he rushed his dark aura toward a nearby Venipede.

"Ven? Ven?" The poison type pokemon was bewildered. It's eyes had gone from it's typical yellow and black to 10's familiar shade of purple. "Ven..." It looked like 10's mind control, something he's only seldom used(Chapters 23 & 24).

"Listen to me," 10 started explaining to the Venipede, "This forest-your home, it is in deep danger. The people of Azalea wish to rid of you all, and return the forest to it's burnt state of two months ago. You and the rest of the forest pokemon must fight for your right to live here. Lift up your sword! Eliminate all threats in Azalea, and leave no person alive!"

"Leave no person alive?" I said to myself.

10 was planning to use the forest pokemon to destroy the entire town! Tens of thousands of innocent live will have been lost...

"Oh, leave no person alive?!" The grunt yelled confused, "But 10, there are still an army of our grunt in Azalea!"

"And Commander 12 too!" The other grunt questioned.

"I'm well aware of that, and so what? Does it look like I care?! Oh wait, I DO care?! Commander 12 and the grunts will only help the rest of the town speak up when they're all screaming in unison! Oh, I can't wait to hear the entire choir sing their hearts out! HAHAHAHA!" 10 laughed psychotically.

"Oh my gosh...Everyone's right...You ARE insane!" the grunt said.

"Why, thank you," 10 said as he returned his attention to the possessed Venipede.

"Now then, you and all of the other forest pokemon, it's time to take action!"

It was a slow few seconds before the possessed Venipede began screeching very loudly. More Venipede, as well as Whirlipede, and even a Scolipede began to gather around the possessed Venipede.

Minutes later, the location we were at was flooded with various other pokemon such as Ekans, Arbok, Ursaring, Vileplume, Parasect, and Drapion.

"Ven! Veni ven ven venipede!" The Venipede cried, explaining the situation to the countless gathered pokemon.

"No! Don't believe a word he say!" The pokemon all turned to me as I continued to struggle my way out of the grunt's restriction, to no avail.

"Do you honestly think these pokemon would take the words of some stranger human over the words of one of their own neighbors in Venipede?" 10 asked.

"Ven! Ven ven!" The Venipede cried as it started in the direction of Azalea Town with a determined look in it's determined, narrowed eyes.

All of the other forest Pokemon began to follow. Their eyes were all narrowed, and their was an aggressive haste added to their movement. There were just so many of them, it was as if a profession sports stadium was being evacuated as the forest was slowly starting to empty. Minute after minute, it felt like a whole day had just went by by the time it was only me, 10, and the grunts in the forest. Only when it was too late did the two grunts allow me to get up. I glared at Commadner Shadow, who had his back facing me.

"...Any minute now, all the citizens of Azalea Town will scream out their last breath as their lives come to an end at the hands of the forest pokemon's poison," 10 said to himself, "And how I can't wait for it. I might as well get a front row seat right now. Don't wanna miss the comedy I've been looking forward to. Hehe!"

"You bastard!" i said as I grabbed Lucario's Pokeball, ready to throw it before 10 objected.

"And just what will you do if you defeat me?" 10 asked, "At this point, there's nothing you can do to save the lives that are about to be lost. But I DO have to ask you, Zero: Did you, at any moment within these past few minutes, forget about the defeat of your brother due to the imminent mass murder of Azalea Town?"

"Oh..." I stood down for a moment, and thought about 10's question.

Well, I was just caught up in the moment..."

"As I though..." 10 said as he looked into my eyes. He didn't need for my lips to move in order to get an answer. "For a moment, you had forgotten about the defeat of your brother. His defeat now pains you to a lesser extend...compared to all those who will die, thanks in part to you, Zero. THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HELPED KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" 10 teased mockingly, "See how it all worked out? In my own way, I really did deliver my promise to you!"

"Burn in hell!" I yelled as I rushed toward 10 with a closed fist. DID I not learn my lesson from the first time I tried this?

10 wasn't able to avoid me this time. He tried to dodge, but I opened my fist a grabbed him by his cloak. Something uncalled for happened: 10's cloak came off, and for the very first time, I saw his face...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**A Sunday post, which is rare for me. And we're just getting to the climax of the current arc here. Also, writing this arc, I kind of felt like there wasn't an obviously MAIN character. I mean, everybody is getting their development, even Althaea, who will get hers soon.**

**Next two chapters will be the last before we finally get back to the usual gang in this fic. What's happened with Yumi and Seth. And have Chapel and Rose made it to Mahogany Town yet? Be sure to keep reading to find out.**


	70. Chapter 70:Rise Of A Hero(Part 6)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 70: Rise Of A Hero(Part 6)**

**Location: Azalea Town's Western City Limit**

**Noah's POV**

"Chimchaarr!" Commander 12's Chimchar cried as it rammed into a hapless Larvitar while cloaked in the flames of Flame Wheel.

"L-l-aarrr..." Larvitar tried as hard as she could to get back to her feet, all in a vein effort. Larvitar's will had given in as she fell back to the ground.

"This can't be..."

There Chimchar and 12 were, standing tall over not only Larvitar and Sylveon, but Bugsy's Scizor, and even the large Ariados that used to belong to 22. I guess the level and evolutionary stage of a pokemon are completely meaningless when a strategy is executed correctly...

"She's so powerful..." Bugsy said, "She AND 10...They've taken down my entire team...I can't fight anymore..."

"Sylveon!" Maisy yelled as she and Althaea went to comfort the downed Sylveon, "Sylveon, please wake up."

"Please be okay..." Althaea whispered.

"O-oon..." To the relief of both of them, Sylveon slowly regained consciousness, and the first thing it saw was Althaea. Sylveon frowned, only for Althaea to give it a smile.

"No need to be so hard on yourself," Althaea said as she recalled her tired pokemon into it's Pokeball, "Sleep tight..."

I too recalled my downed pokemon in Larvitar.

"Hahaha!" 12 smiled as she looked at Althaea, "You DO remind me of Sakura, I'll give you that. But you're nowhere near as strong as she is. P.S: You should go easy on the perfume, Pinky." She brushed back her periwinkle blue bang as Althaea gave her a confused look.

"Who's Sakura?" Althaea asked.

Unfortunately, Althaea's question would come without an immediately answer. She, Maisy...the tired Ariados, 12, C.C, and I ALL tensed up at a sudden screeching that sounded like it was coming from the forest. That sound...or THOSE sounds...the crying, along with much movement in the grass...there were more than plenty of 'things' making their way out of the forest, toward where we were.

"Something's coming..." I whispered.

"But what?" Bugsy asked.

Even Commander 12 and her Chimchar seemed uneasy as the cries and garssy movement became louder. And louder, and louder...were those all pokemon?!

"Guys!" I called for Maisy and Althaea, "Come here!" I walked away from Azalea Town's main path and hid right behind a set of bushes. We didn't know what we could be against.

Being the first to witness whatever was coming from the forest, Commander 12 gasped. Chimchar was startled, and as a result, 12 had to swiftly grab him as she too hid behind a set of bushes.

We were all anxious to see who or what would emerged from Ilex Forest...

"...Ven..." What emerged from the forest was but a single Venipede. Before proceeding into Azalea, the Venipede stopped an glimpse into the distant mountains. "Ven. Ven..." The Venipede turned back to face the forest.

Over the next few minutes, my ears had to adjust, but I could hear: The many footsteps resuming from inside the forest. Bunches and bunched at a time, pokemon emerged from the darkness of the trees like there was no tomorrow. I had never seen this many pokemon at one time before. All the Poison and Bug types were heading into town, with the single Venipede leading the way.

**Location: Ilex Forest**

**Zero's POV**

It was disturbing, seeing what lied under the cloak of Commander 10 for the very first time. Under that cloak, lied a man who's skin color was a pasty shade of grey. The sclera in his eyes were black, while the pupils were a dark lavender color. He had violet brown color hair that curled up in a mohawk. And her was scrawny, or bony. He almost looked like he had anorexia. He didn't have a shirt on, but he was now wearing his cloak as a black cape, and he wore black, baggy pants.

Looking at the true 10 for the very first time was enough for me to momentarily drop my guard, and 10 used this as an opportunity to strike back. But before the dark aura could make it's way toward me, I stepped back, wincing and flinching. I stepped on a rock, and fell to the ground as a result. And there, I lay on my back, cracks of light beaming down on my face through the few holes that were in the leafy ceiling.

An unmasked Shadow approached me. I couldn't really see his facial expression because the light from above made him look much like a silhouette from where I was.

"What a bother. It seems as though my look has disturbed you quite a bit. It's almost worth a chuckle," 10 said amused, "Well if you don't like what you see now, you'll hate the show I have in store for you."

And it was then, 10 decided to grab me by my shirt using just one hand. With 10 no longer in need of any assistance at this point, all the two grunts could do now is watch. It was uncomfortable, the back of my neck basically being pinched by the back of my shirt. And even though my head was merely hanging off the back of my shirt, I could feel the cold stare coming from those 'demon eyes' of Shadow.

"...Join me..." 10 said to me.

Joining 10 wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand in which I has no say in the matter as 10 began to forcefully carried me with just one hand.

**...**

It wasn't too long before 10 dropped me to the ground, or should I say, the branch. That's right, 10, the two grunts, and I were all on a branch of what appeared to be the biggest and tallest tree in Ilex Forest. We were right on the imaginary line that separated the darkness of the forest from the light of day. It was like finally reaching the end of a tunnel.

When I got to my knees, I breathed heavily, though I wasn't at all tired from attempting to strike 10.

"Look..." said 10 all of a sudden, directing for me to look over the tree's edge, "Come on, hurry up and look! Look or you'll miss the best part!"

I-I didn't want to see what 10 was talking about, because I already knew what it was. And though I knew what it was, I rose to my two feet and looked over the edge, and was STILL horrified by what I saw.

It truly was a view to witness; the entire population of Azalea Town indirectly falling at the hands of 10's manipulation. Manipulation of every one of the pokemon that called the forest their home. Manipulation was what made all these pokemon badly poison every resident, and every trainer just passing by...Because there wasn't enough medicine to cure a basically 'unlimited' supply of poison, everyone eventually went untreated, and died...They could've called for outside guidance, but making sure that DIDN'T happen was what the many unranked Neo Snagem grunts were for. The Neo Snagem grunts...they weren't spared either...

Hundreds of Neo Snagem grunts...

Tens of thousands of innocent people...

That's right, today, their souls were all destroyed, all thanks to 10. And the worst part was, 10's genocide plot was still in progress, and 10 was just laughing casually.

"Hahahaha! Hilarious!" 10 looked like he was about to break a rib, "Now THIS is Comedy Gold!"

I dropped back to my knees, despairing in utter disbelief at the reality that was settling in: The Town of Azalea has been completely eliminated...

"Okay, so," 10 started as he took out his black Pokegear, "Atticus, it's me, 10. I've some positive news that I'm sure you'd love to hear personally. Guess what? That 3D concert movie in Azalea Town I've wanted to make? It finally happened! I call it 'Blood on the dance floor! I had the whole town literally screaming their hearts out, with the occassional blood. Ahh,, how I loves me some death metal. I can't wait for the sequel, haha!" It was as if 10 had completely forgotten that I existed as he started to casually walk back into the forest, still rambling about on the phone, "Azalea Town is now ours for the taking."

"Z-Zero?" One of the grunts called out to me with concern, even though we were enemies, "Zero, are you coming back with us? I know you and 10 aren't on the same page right now, but still.."

"...My decision was made final earlier. The conflict between Commander 10 and I only confirmed one thing: That the relationship between me and Neo Snagem has all but faded. But why did I not see the error of my ways until it was too late?" Slowly, I rose to my feet again, and walked toward the branch's edge, staring into the setting sun. With Azalea Town and the other forest trees hundreds of feet below where I stood, it was like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, "...I need to find myself. It's happened gradually, but I've changed. And so I say this to you..." I turned to the two grunts," Next time we meet, we WON'T be allies."

And with that, I took out my Pokeball and threw it off the edge, releasing a Charizard who waited for me in the sky.

"Neo Snagem, this is goodbye..." I said to the two grunts as I jumped off the edge, allowing for Charizard to catch me, and wing me away...

**Location: Azalea Town's Western City Limit**

**Noah's POV**

Tens of thousands of people, gone before our eyes...Every single human body now rests on the ground, as lifeless as a broken doll. The emotionally scarring experience was enough to change me on the inside. Even in a situation as hopeless as this, I could at least say to myself: I am grateful to be alive right now...

We were right on the edge of an empty Ilex Forest. I was hiding right next to the large Ariados. Both Maisy and Althaea were frozen in shock, their tear filled faces still staring back at an Azalea Town who's only residents now were the poison type pokemon of the forest.

Even Commander 12 and C.C were in a state of post traumatic stress. She was quivering, as she was stuttering her words as she held C.C closer to her than I'd ever seen before," I-I...I...almost d-d-d-died..." She said to herself hysterically, a forced chuckled sneaking it's way out," 10...h-h-he...he tried..he tried to k-k-kill me..."

Commander 12's stuttering soon became whispers. And then, it went quiet...

..."Aaaahhh! Don't you run away from me, you, you..." It was so sudden. 12 was screaming at the top of her lungs, "SHADOW! Don't you leave me behind!" I didn't know what exactly 12 was thinking when she started to run deeper and deeper into the forest. She was probably looking for 10...

With the voice of 12 now gone, the atmosphere slipped into an even more subdued feeling than before. This allowed for my mind to wander before I started to wonder: What's next for for us?

"Us..." I said to myself as I turned to Miasy and Althaea, who both stared at the ground blankly, "You guys..." It was as if they didn't even hear me, so I myself had to do something. But what? I knew exactly what I had to do , and I wasn't at all confortable with it...But...but at a time like this, I'm sure anyone would need a shoulder to cry on. So I approached the two girls, and knelt right to the both of their 'drooping' faces.

Trying to emotionally comfort someone was a first for me.

"Guy," I started as the setting sun started to beam down on us through the leaves on the trees, "The lives of many people were lost today. We tried our best to help, but apparently, our best wasn't good enough. And no matter what happens now, we can't bring back those we have lost. But know this: Kurt, and everyone else, they would have wanted you both to live on. Let your tears out, and at least try to smile, because you both get to live another day." I put one hand on each of their shoulders respectively, which shocked me. Maisy and Althaea looked to see a very unusual something on my face: A smile, "Are you as gratefull as me to be alive rightnow?"

Maisy was the first to react. She sniffled. I know how tough it is, losing your family while you're still young.

Althaea reached to her shoulder, and grabbed my hand, holding it close to her as she clenched tightly. Not once did she look away from my eyes at that moment. There was a very vivid shine to her blue, watery passing, she nodded as I slowly pulled my hand back and refocused my attention on Maisy. She didn't make eye contact with me...

"What next for us?" Maisy whispered, "Even when we make it to Goldenrod, I've no place to come back to, Althaea. I have no goals, I have no future..."

Of course, convincing Maisy WOULD take more effort. She was beyond depressed. Tears still came down her face, but she was no longer angry, or sad. She's just...She's given up. My smile turned into a frowned for just a few seconds when remembering that Kurt was killed just for the entertainment of a 'monster'...This girl needs vindication.

"...Come with me..." I said to Maisy," Come with me, and we'll destroy Neo Snagem once and for all."

Maisy looked at me with an obviously surprised expression, "You...You'd do that?

I gave her a slow but sure nod.

"Then I'll come too!" Althaea said as she approached Maisy. To be quite honest, I sort of anticipated that she'd want to stick with Maisy.

"What?" Maisy said confused, " But waht about your dream? What about your perfume?"

"I'd rather my dreams come true in a world that's safer for all of us; A world that's safe from Neo Snagem." Althaea answered.

"So that's that?" I asked Maisy, "Will you accept my offer?"

Now it was Maisy's turn to give me a slow but sure nod.

"I rpromise you, you will be taken care of..." I told Maisy.

"I promise too," Althaea added.

"Then, it's an adventure?" Maisy asked.

"An adventure it is..." I answered.

Maisy began to wipe her face. She then grabbed my hand as I helped her slowly rise to her feet. The moment where she and I made eye contact really dragged on before...

"Oh!" Suddenly, Maisy ran into me, and hugged me with a hint of passion. I smiled, and I could sense my pride slowly starting to take aback seat as I returned her hug. _Sigh...When was the last time I've hugged somebody? When was the last time I've been hugged?_

Seconds later, we separated, and I was met with a smile on the face of Althaea.

"So, where to next?" Althaea asked.

"Hmm..." I started, after I beat Whitney in Goldenrod, we'll backtrack here on our way to Union Cave. Then, we'll return to Violet AND Marion City on our way to a Dark Cave that'll lead us straight to Blackthorn City, where I'll have my fourth gym battle."

"Wo...So I'll be visiting Violet and Marion City again..." Althaea said to herself, "Who knows? Maybe I'll get to see Yumi again..."

"So it's settled..." But before heading to Goldenrod, it was going to be a long day resting in Ilex Forest...

**Location: Ilex Forest's Northern Exit**

**12's POV**

I-I couldn't believe what had just happened back there. A whole town of people killed, and I could've been one of them...

10 didn't even spare the grunts who were stationed throughout. In a way, we of Neo Snagem were all just pawns to 10...I was a pawn...ME! How could I, Master of Ceremonies, go from being 'A-list' to being a disposable pawn?! 10's genocide on Azalea was something I honestly couldn't care less about. What REALLY ticked me off was that he attempted to kill ME in the process.

"You! Don't you turn your back on me!" Was what I kept screaming out loud as I continued to run after 10, C.C barely hanging on to my moving shoulder.

After running for who knows how long, I finally found who I was looking for...Or did I? Right at Ilex Forest's northern exit, accompanied by two grunts, stood a long, lavender mohawked, grey skinned, scrawny man who's cloak was being worn like some sort of cape.

"You...You can't be..." I said as I stopped. His back was turned, but the two grunts were looking me right in the eye.

"Yes, it is I-" Slowly, the caped man faced the two of us, revealing to C.C and I very disturbing eyes. They had a black sclera, and blood red pupils, "- Commander 10, Shadow..."

And though his look was disturbing, it didn't take my mind off the conflict that loomed. I began to scream at the Commander, "What the heck was that back there?! Would it matter to you if I was dead right now?!"

"To tell the truth, not really," 10 answered casually.

"Why you?!" Fists clenched, I took a single, angry step toward the psycho.

"But answer me this: Are you alive right now?" 10 asked, "Does your near death experience make you more grateful than ever to be alive at this very moment?"

"You talk too much." I said.

10 sighed, "The ignorance of teenagers these days..." he said to himself, "_I _talk too much? And this is coming from some loudmouth celebrity 'wannabe'."

"What'd you say?!"

"Don't worry, I'm very aware of your backstory, 12." 10 said as he started to pace around C.C and I very slowly, "To begin your very own Pokemon Journey from the town of Sandgem, you were given the class of Pokemon Trainer. With your first Pokemon in Chimchar by your side, you wasted no time venturing to Sinnoh's television capital, Jublife City. You never really had much interest in becoming a Pokemon Trainer, you just used it as an excuse to get to Jublife. But you never made it as a celebrity."

Shadow knowing THAT much about my history caused me to stand down for the moment, "...Do you wanna know why I never made it big?" I asked rhetorically, "Back in Sandgem Town, I met this boy. He was the same age as me. Him and I were scheduled to get our first pokemon on the same day. Of course, I chose Chimchar. And him? Well, he said that he already had a fire type 'on the way' so he chose Turtwig. And well..."

"...You two developed a friendly rivalry," 10 started to continue where he left off, "But that friendship was only the beginning..."

"Each and every time we battle, it was always about HIM. When we'd attract a crowd, the people would always say 'her, that's HIM battling right now!' Even when I WON, it was STILL ALL ABOUT HIM. What about me? That...that wasn't what upset me the most..." I said, "When we finally made it to Jublife, we had yet another pokemon battle. And like always, it was HIS Turtwig against MY Chimchar. Turtwig won. And you know who was watching THIS time?"

"Cynthia." 10 answered.

"She got him everything a rookie trainer could ask for: Fame, fortune, and a springboard to becoming one of Sinnoh's biggest celebrities. And then there was me; I was just left behind."

"You developed an inferiority complex because of this. An inferiority complex that makes you hate THIS someone," 10 said.

"And even so, he threw away all that fame because 'he felt he had no identity of his own'," I said.

"Even Commander Atticus kept a close eye on him," 10 said.

I smiled, " Each and every one of our battles, Atticus told me he watched them himself. After FINALLY triumphing over my rival in the Sinnoh League, Atticus opened his eyes, and allowed for me to make my name know as a part of Team Neo Snagem. I would be Neo Snagem's newest Commander: Commander 12. But..." My smile turned into a scowl, "Our rivalry DIDN'T end at the Sinnoh League. Come to find out, HE too was apart of Neo Snagem. He was-and STILL IS-ranked higher than me..."

"'HE' is Commander Zero..."

"They would always compare him to former Champion Rosen..." I said with my head down.

I only joined Neo Snagem because I didn't want to be overshadowed my Zero anymore. But even with my growing fanbase in the organization, I was still just a background character when standing next to him.

"Well if you wish to become greater than Zero ever was, now is as good of a time as any to reach toward that goal."

"Oh?" I said confused as I looked at Shadow, "But how?"

"Zero no longer acts as a part of Neo Snagem. In a way, Commander Zero simply eliminated himself. Whatever lies next for him, I'm not sure."

"...I'll find him," I said to the caped 10, "I'll find him, and I'll END him! If he's not with us, he's against us!"

"By all means, nobody's stopping you," 10 said.

"Yeah..."

I began to run back in the direction of Azalea Town, the last place I saw Zero. It was a goal: To put an end to an old rival of mine. Nothing else mattered as of now. It was time for me to break out of the shell called 'Zero'...

**To Be Continued...**

But not before 10 got one last word in..."That should keep the annoying girl out of my head for a while." 10 chuckled.

...

**Author's Note:**

**It is what it is. This arc's climax is complete, and next chapter will be the last before we return to our main heroines and 'anti hero'.**

**But here's a little something: I'm gonna be honest right here, Commander 12 was originally supposed to be just a lowly one-off character who was just going to be easily eliminated by 10 this chapter...that was until I reread some of my story and realized how horribly written Neo Snagem's earliest Commanders were. 25, 23, 21, and 19 were all one off characters with nothing going for them whatsoever. They were all scrubs. And if I remember correctly, only ONE of them even had any pokemon in the first place. You guys have probably noticed that Neo Snagem has won every one of Virus Version's recent arcs, that's because I want them to leave a lasting impression. I'm pretty Commander 10 is the most memorable antagonist at this point, even over Atticus. What I'm saying is: the days of one-off Commanders are over. Neo Snagem is a LEGIT ORGANIZATION.**

**On the the next note now: While we are on the subject of Neo Snagem, like I've said before: I have the next 10-15 chapters written thoroughly...but sadly, I don't have any plans for Neo Snagem in any of those chapters. It'll be all about character development, badges, contests, shipping, etc. I have a bunch of rivals for the protagonists to catch up on, AND I've got plenty of pokemon to evolve from just their BASIC stages.**

**Just stay tuned, I haven't used up all the major events yet. In fact, we're probably not even close to having some sort of 'filler'.**


	71. Chapter 71: A Hero's Exit

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 71: The Promise**

**Zero's POV**

Early in the morning, I, no longer a part of Neo Snagem, was only saying my final goodbyes to those I cared for. There was only ONE person I cared for...

The two of us were in the only remaining piece of Goldenrod that hasn't really been touched by Neo Snagem. It was a dark sanctuary with a perfect view of the western see that bordered Goldenrod. This early as two in the morning, the sanctuary was empty, save for me, Lilligant and Roselia, and my Mother...

"So now it is your turn to leave..." Mother Flora...She's never been one to get emotional, except when it came to her children. When she was separated from Seth and Rosen, she always had a hint of depression, even when Rose was born. But when Rose left the organization, Mother Flora's depression became more apparent. She was the only one to ever truly love Rose, though there wasn't much of any affection between the two.

And now me...

"I saw Seth..." I suddenly said to Mother.

There was a slight delay in her reaction, but it indeed happened. Mother's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal as she looked out to the western ocean. Her deep blue eyes and long, lovely blonde hair glistened, along with her white dress.

"Lilli?!"

"Rose?!" Both Roselia and Lilligant were very surprised. They both rushed over to me, while Mother had a very interested look on her face. Everyone was anxious to hear about Seth. It HAS been five years since they've seen him...

"Please tell me, how is he?" Mother asked.

"He's got a girlfriend, to start off," Lilligant, Roselia, and I chuckled I then faced the two grass types, "You two will have a new sister, because guess what? He's got a grass type for his starter."

"Roselia!"

"Lilli!" Roselia smiled, while Lilligant nodded her head because she has no mouth. They were both very happy.

"Just like you and Torterra," Mother said with a faint smile.

Though Mother rarely smiled when Rosen wasn't around, she at least smiled more than Seth used to, which was like once a year, if I had to exaggerate.

"...Rose is traveling with him too..." Immediately, everyone fell to a shocked silence, "I know, Seth and Rose traveling together? What are the chances?"

I myself was initially shocked to hear the news. It was the Kimono Girls back in the city that used to be Ecruteak. When they told me that Seth and Rose were traveling together, they told me to 'thank Chapel'. I remember seeing the Missingno-infected girl in Ecruteak myself. Was she traveling with Set hand Rose too?

"So, if Rose and Set hare traveling together, I propose that I look for them. I'll look for them and bring them to you," I smiled, "Just think about it: You and all three of your children under the same roof for the very first time!" Thinking about it was at least enough to get me excited, "Who knows, maybe Seth might know where Rosen is."

I wanted nothing more than for us to be together right now. I looked forward to another one of Mother's rare smiles, but...

"...Mother?" The sight was a first for me. Or at least, the first in a long time. Lilligant and Roselia were also caught off guard.

Tears...There were tears coming from the glistening blue eyes of Mother. She was crying joyfully and silently. She got up, standing on her feet as she stared at the full moon in the distance, "The three of you, Rosen, and of course Lilligant and Roselia..." Mother whispered, "The thought of us all being together one day has kept my soul alive for the past year..."

My two children...I wonder how much they've grown?"

Mother...she was never given a choice on whether or not she wanted Neo Snagem to become a part of her life. Atticus just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Son, do you really think Neo Snagem will be defeated someday?" Mother asked.

I nodded, "I promise you, I'll reunite the family and take down Neo Snagem. This is..." Abruptly, I turned away from Mother, Lilligant, and Roselia. Silence surfaced between the four of us as I started toward the night of Goldenrod, "This is my exit..."

Promising Mother that I'd get her to see her long lost beloveds...Was it a guarantee? Was I even guaranteed to lay my eyes on Mother Flora ever again? Hmph. With me gone for too long, she could become emotionally lost. I'll visit her every now and then.

"I'll see you soon..."

**Rise Of A Hero: Hero Zero**

**Author's Note:**

**To be honest, I'm no sure this could even qualify as a chapter. It's just serving as a conclusion to the Rise Of A Hero Arc. But even so, this is STILL the last chapter before we return to our main gang. However, I DID want to give Flora, Roselia, And Lilligant their first bit of 'present day' screen time. Idk, I've been playing Final Fantasy 7 on the PS Vita, and seeing Aerith, or Aeris just inspired me. But anyway, because this kind of doesn't count as a chapter, Chapter 72 will be posted right away.**


	72. Chapter 72: The Promise

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 72: The Promise**

**And So It Begins, Pokemon Virus Version: Part II**

Long ago, when I was just a boy...I was left behind, and forgotten.

NOT too long ago, I began to actually feel alone, when the walls of what was left of my world began to cave in as hope quickly faded. I died...That last thing I saw, was the face of a person who used to be very close to me. He was like family. No, he WAS family. He saw me to my end as I fell to the ground. Was his face, and everything that happened...was it all just a dream?No...my dream was broken, and NEVER came true...My dream to satisfy my thirst for vengeance by destroying my greatest enemy: a world around me that has lost a long lasting battle, given in, and become one with Neo Snagem.

_But, you can't just give up yet," _said a transparent voice.

"Who are you?" Was I in the next life? Where am I?

_"Do you not recognize your own dream?"_

"My dream is gone now..."

_"No, just open your eyes."_

_Open my eyes?_

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in Utopia, a dream of a place inhabited by a girl named Rui. This place was the dream I once shared with Wes, Rose, and Chapel.

"Hey." There was a tap on my shoulder, and the voice was no longer transparent.

"Rui..." The red haired girl, the first of Missingno's infected, was right behind. For a second, I held my gaze, before looking right in front of me. I saw a pink sky, and purple water washing up on a white, sandy shore. I sat down, criss cross on the sand, and stared into the distance. It was like the Sunnyshore horizon I used to watch every night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rui asked softly as she sat right next to me.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked, "Is this the afterlife?"

"This place, the place we call Utopia, this is a haven between life and death." Rui answered, "It is not Heaven or Hell, because we are neither dead or alive. We're just..." Rui paused, trying to find herself an answer.

"We're just what?" I asked as I looked at the blue eyed girl.

"We're just..." she paused once more, "We're asleep, and lost."

"So there's a possibility that we're still alive. And if we're asleep, we'll just wake up in our bodies eventually. Am I right?"

"Maybe for you, but not for me..." Rui answered. "I'm afraid that I am stuck here, in Utopia. I've been here for five years, because I no longer have a body to awaken in."

"How?"

"I was the first person to ever be able to sense Shadow Pokemon. The ability was a gift given to me by Missingno. But...that gift soon became a curse that removed me from existence. Memories of me are now almost gone, except for the ones that lie in a certain person. His name is Wes. I'm sure you've met him by now. Wes refused to let that night, the night his true feelings came out through my lips, he refuses to let that night be the last time we see each other. And that's where Neo Snagem comes into the picture. Wes was hoping that through Neo Snagem, he could find Celebi in order to undo the damage done to me by Missingno."

"Neo Snagem..." I said as I lied on my back with both my hands on the back of my head. "I still despise them. How could my end come at the hands of THAT organization?" Why'd it all have to end this way?

"How do you know that this is the end for you?" Rui asked, "Have you checked you heart?"

"My heart?" What was left of my heart? I wasn't sure.

"Try it! I'll be pulling for you to wake up!"

"Anything for a second chance..." I asnwered as I close my eyes. I immediately felt the Utopia around me going black as the darkness started to surround me again...

**...A Dive Into the heart...**

...

"Consider yourself lucky. The dark aura you controlled as Seifer covered your mind, and prevented your mind from being crushed. However, the force of 10's power WAS enough to put you into an unconscious state." It was the voice of my other personality, Fear.

"So I really am alive?" I asked.

"It appears so." Fear answered, "Such a shame though. Because if you WEREN'T alive, I would've gained complete control of your empty body. It comes as no surprise that my old master defeated you."

"Commander 10..." I said to myself, mentioning Fear's old master, "If I ever hope to put an end to Neo Snagem, I'll have to be stronger than I am now...Strong enough to defeat 10, or Zero, should I cross paths with either of those two again."

"Is that so?" Fear asked, "Well I hope with all the blackness in your heart that you die next time. Trapped inside this 'mess' you call a heart fills me with hatred. Even looking at your face disgusts me! And there's one more thing: Even after you somehow manage to destroy Neo Snagem, I'll STILL be in here, waiting for you to lose control of your body."

"I hate you..." I whispered with my eyes narrowing.

"But until that time comes, you trying to stop an entire organization is something I've got to see."

And with that, Fear started to float away from me. In between flying shards of my memories, he had returned to the deep depths of what was left of my heart.

I then closed my eyes and began to think to myself.

Rui...Fear...I've got a secondchance at life. Zero, 10, Atticus...you haven't seen the last of me. And I promise to destroy anybody who stands in my way. Mother Flora, Father Rosen, where are the both of you? It's been so long since I've seen my parents. Volkner, Flint...I have not kept in touch with the two of you since I left for Johto. Pretty soon, the two of you will get a call from me. My name is Seth.

"Seth..." I said to myself.

"Seth, please wake up..." Then my name came from a voice that wasn't mine. The voice was distant, but as it kept calling my name, I could feel it getting closer and closer. The voice was telling me to open my eyes...

"Open my eyes?" I didn't know why, but when I tried, they wouldn't open. Was I just really tired? I had to try harder. It took a lot of work just to open my eyes a tiny bit. But when I did, I saw a faint, distant light. It was as if was reaching the end of a very dark tunnel. I was almost there. So close, yet so far. I just had to open my eyes... "Ngh..." My eyes were heavy, but that didn't stop me from reaching out to my second chance at life. The light blinded me, causing me to squint. I saw a blur, and when then my eyes adjusted, I saw a friend: Yumi...

**Seth's POV**

**Location:?**

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was that face. Her sky blue eyes staring right at me. Yumi looked very surprised.

"Y-Yumi?" I said confused, only half awake.

"You're awake?" For a moment, she was actually calm, before suddenly hugging me very passionately. "You're awake, you're alive..."

I looked down Yumi's back, and saw a Chikorita who seemed to be sleeping. With Yumi's arms still around my neck, I looked past her, and saw that we were on a grassy ground, and leaning against a tree. In the distance, past a rocky valley, I saw a city shrouded in dark mist. It was where I tragically failed to stop Neo Snagem. There, in the city that used to be Ecruteak, everything was a complete disaster... I had to go back there to stop Neo Snagem. But first...

"Yumi." I called the girl who was still hugging me.

"Seth?" Yumi said as she let go and looked closely into my eye. She was leaning right next to me.

"What exactly happened? Why am I here with you? And where exactly is _here?_" I asked.

**Yumi's POV**

I sighed, "I came to you to reunite. I wanted to reunite with Rose and Chapel too. They, and two other friends of mine are on their way to Mahogany Town right now." My two other friends were a boy named Vincent, and a girl named Marina. Out of everybody, I was the only one to come back for Seth...

**Flashback-**

**Location: Dominion of Shadows' Eastern City Limit**

"It's good to see you again, Yumi," said a Chapel who's hand was being held by Rose.

Vincent and Marina were here too. Back in Bonitaville, they were completely against me traveling to Ecruteak City, but they weren't going to stop me from reuniting with my friends. So they came along with me, wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to me.

Kashius was also here. Apparently he was able to find Chapel and Rose, and tell them we were waiting for them here at the checkpoint.

Mawile was here, but there was no sign of her trainer...

"Is Seth not with you?" I asked with much concern.

"Oh..." Chapel sighed, "Last I saw him, Mawile and I took off without even saying goodbye." Chapel then took out a Pokeball and stared at it, "Inside this Pokeball, there is a Skarmory. This Skarmory just so happened to be an old friend of Mawile's. And of course, who wouldn't risk everything to save a friend?...We eliminated a Neo Snagem Commander in the process. I do hope Seth is okay, wherever he is."

"He proceeded to the headquarters of Team Neo Snagem, Brother did," Rose said.

"Huh?" Vincent, Marina, and Kashius all looked at Rose, who winced as she immediately hid behind Chapel. Rose is very timid with strangers...

"Would Neo Snagem's headquarters happen to be that giant building?" I asked as I recalled passing by the building in Ecruteak's Main Square.

Chapel nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said as I started walking back into town. But before I took too many steps, I looked back, and saw that I was the only one walking, "Hey, come on!"

"Uhh..." They all looke dat me with concern, except for Rose, who was looking at the ground behind Chapel with a saddened expression.

"Uh, guys? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yumi," Chapel started, "It's way too dangerous to go back into that city. Have you seen what's happening to everyone opposing Neo Snagem? Neo Snagem's struggle is over. They've won this battle...Neo Snagem is already out to try and capture me, and if I just so happened to walk into their headquarters of all places..."

But Chapel, Seth is a friend...

"Marina? Vincent?" I questioned at the two trainers and the Meganium who all accompanied me to Ecruteak.

"Chapel's right." Marina answered.

"Besides, we've never even met the guy," Vincent added.

"Kashius?" I looked at Kashius, who avoided eye contact with me all together. He did not reply, so lastly, I turned to a Rose who was still looking at the ground. "Rose, do you care enough for you brother to go back for him?"

Rose sighed, "Being in the presence of my brother is something I do not wish for right now..."

Even his sister...My fist clenched, I was becoming upset with everyone as I asked Rose, "And why is that?"

"...He...He disrespected me. He treated me as nothing more than an obstacle that was in the way of him and his goal. Do you see this, Yumi?" Rose looked up, revealing to me a face that was red on the left side, "Brother...he struck me!"

"And you're going to give up on him just like that?!" I yelled, "I may be an only child, but even I know that you shouldn't give up on your brother just because you got into an argument! And you two!" I yelled as I looked at Vincent an Marina, "What happened to the heroes you told me you once were?! The ones who saved a Raikou?! Are those heroes dead now, or were they just a lie?! I should've known those two heroes never happened! And why don't you do something, Kashius?!" I yelled to a Kashius who was still doing nothing. I then turned to Chapel, "Chapel, how can you just leave him behind?!"

Chapel's face saddened.

"I...I poured my heart out to Seth..." My anger was starting to turn into sadness. My eyes turned red, and were beginning to hold back surfacing tears, "I poured my heart out to him...I told him how I felt...and apparently, I'm the only one willing to give him a second chance..." I faced the headquarters again as I blinked away some tears, "I'm going back for Seth..."

"Yumi..."

"No!" I yelled as I started to walk very slowly. It took all my will power to try and calm down. On my way away from them, "Today, I've seen people, both with AND against Neo Snagem, talking about what Seth did. They say that he was the person who started the riots, when he killed a member of Team Neo Snagem using some sort of dark aura. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, expresses a passionate hatred for Seth now. People of Team Neo Snagem, of course, see him as an oppressor, while people of Johto see him as the sole reason why every person is suffering now. Team Neo Snagem is basically everybody's punishment for Seth getting things out of hand. But I refuse to believe them. From what else I heard, I believe Seth only acted in self defense. Apparently, the man was provoking Seth to attack..." I then said one last thing before I was out of their sight, "I'll never give up on a friend again...Chapel, I promise you you'll see him again! Let's meet back up in Mahogany Town!"

**End Flashback**

"And when I finally found you..." I was pretty sure Seth remember what happened.

"...How was he, Zero?" I asked in a whisper, "The last thing I remember is you standing righ tni front of him."

"I wasn't sure. He said that he was your enemy, and yet, he let you go free. He's a lot nicer than all of our previous enemies."

"You don't know him like I do..." Seth whispered, "This whole journey, all the training...it was all for a chance to meet and defeat my brother, however, that never happened...It was as if I was only passing by..."

"Huh?" I looked closely at Seth's face. He was never one to show any emotions. I almost though he didn't have any, until I saw that depressed facial expression.

"If Neo Snagem's already won, then what's next for me? Seth shifted his gaze from on my eyes to the sky. Clouds were starting to cover every inch of blue as far as the eyes could see.

It pained me to see Seth even more pessimistic than usual, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to cheer him back up. I made a promise to Zero that I'd take care of Seth...

"We come back stronger!" I replied as I looked back at Seth.

I remember being depressed myself. I had almost given up on everything as I was on my way back to Olivine. But...I came back, and now I'm better than ever.

"Seth, now you at least have a chance to become even stronger, strong enough to defeat Neo Snagem. You live to fight another day! Come on!" I said as I grabbed Seth's hands, pulling him up. "I have friends waiting in Mahogany Town, so I'll take the lead now."

"You?" Seth looked at me confused, and I couldn't help but smile and try to brighten the mood of this chapter.

"Yes, me!" I answered as I put my hands on my hips and stuck my chin up, "I'll have you cheered up in no time!"

"Chi!"

"Huh?" It was the cry of Chikorita. Oops, apparently my yelling woke her up. She had a cranky face, until she looked at Seth, and realized he was awake.

"Chi! Chico!" She jumped in her trainer's arms and cheered as she nuzzled him very affectionately. Seth was annoyed and tried to get Chikorita off, but she held on and continued to show him love.

"She's just glad to have you back," I said to Seth as Chikorita nodded in agreement.

I waited for Chikorita to finish before I grabbed his arm and started to drag him, "It'll be just you and me until we get to Mahogany Town. I'll be able to share some stories on what happened while I was away!"

Just me and Seth... This remind me of when Seth and I first set out from New Bark Town. That day was so long ago, and yet it only felt like it happened yesterday. But...things have changed since then. This isn't just some dream about being the best like no one ever was anymore. This is also about saving the entire world, and saving Seth from himself.

I promise you, Zero, I'll take care of Seth like no other.

**To be Continued...**

**FINALLY, Yumi is back with us. She's not that helpless airhead from the beginning of the story, she's actually had more development than any other character so far. She's one of my favorite character to write about, with the other three being 10, Yuna (Commander 04), and Rose.**

**Speaking of Rose, did you know that she wasn't even thought of until about fifteen chapters into the fic. She's my direct tribute to Shinku AND Suigintou, as well as Rosen, who named directly after Father Rozen in the Rozen Maiden series. But never fear, not only does Rose have a major arc already written out, she also has a spinoff that I've been working on. Well, actually, I to myself that I would finish Virus Version before I proceeded to posts anymore fics. And even after Virus Version's done, I've also gotta finish Maya, Rio & Terra, which I haven't forgot about one bit. Then, after Maya Rio & Terra's done, I've a story starring a shiny Roserade, and even a journey fic featuring an entirely original region. They could be long, but I doubt they'd be as long as Virus Version.**


	73. Chapter 73: Coming On Strong

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 73: Coming On Strong**

**Yumi's POV**

**Location:-**

-It wasn't just us, it was many of other trainers who were fortunate enough to escape from the Dominion of Shadows city that was now behind us. Seth, Chikorita, and I were in a 'line' of sorts, with men and women, boys and girls, and Pokemon in front AND behind us. How the three of us crossed paths with all these people is up to the write to decide, I guess. But what I did know, was where we were all staying for the night...

**Location: Eggseter**

Eggseter was a town located deep within the valley of the Mortar Mountains. It was where the three of us were going to regroup.

"There's gotta be a Pokemon Center here..." I whispered to myself, my eyes unable to find a red roofed building. All I saw were a bunch of ranches filled with Pokemon who just started at every passing stranger from behind the fences. "How cute." Many of these Pokemon looked to be very young. Meditite, Smoochum, Magby, and Teddiursa...Oh, how I've wanted a Teddiursa for the longest time..."Hey Seth, look at thi- Seth?" I looked behind to see a friend who was still lagging. His hands were in his pockets, and he was staring at the ground. It's been like this ever since he woke up.

I stopped and waited for Seth to catch up to me. Walking next to him even made MY mood sink a little, and I couldn't really blame him. I mean, Seth could be DEAD right now. All of his hopes and dreams, gone like that...He's never been the emotional type, but I think, for the very first time, that I know how Seth is feeling right now. Eyes half shut, eyebrows furrowed, and the once always indifferent face of his now carrying a look of despair...Yeah, Seth is depressed, and if what I thought was right, I had to do something about it.

I sighed as looked at Chikorita, who was walking right beside Seth, before I faced the dusk-set sky. It was cold, and winter was just around the corner, "It sure is nice out tonight," I said as I inched closer to Seth.

I though a little small talk would brighten the mood of the situation, but it was no use. It was as if Seth was ignoring my existence. Perhaps I should just give him time to open up...

**Later...**

"I apologize, young lady. You see, Eggseter doesn't have a Pokemon Center," answered an elderly man holding a basket of Pokemon eggs.

I sighed.

I had finally decided to ask for directions after being unable to locate any sort of Pokemon Center in town. It looked as if the elderly man was a local, given the fact he wasn't wearing any typical traveling clothes, AND because caring for Pokemon eggs was a domestic chore.

"You know, Eggseter wasn't at all prepared for a second wave of tourists." The elderly man chuckled.

"We're all trying to get away from Ecruteak," I said to the old man.

"So I've heard," The elderly man said, "Well, the two of you are welcome to stay in Eggseter. This town's so small, that evil organization probably won't pay it any mind. Even so, this past month has been so busy with visitors. First the Extreme Pokemon fans, and now this?"

"Chico," Chikorita nodded in understanding.

"We haven't even packed our provisions from this year's Extreme Pokemon race. But I gotta say; It's great to be kept very busy." The elderly man was silent for a moment "...It helps take our minds off Team Neo Snagem..."

"Is that why you're carrying those eggs?" I asked.

The man nodded, :We all thought we could do the same for everyone here right now. So I've been preparing these eggs for a little 'competition'."

"Chi?"

"Competition?"

"Yes, we're calling it 'Eggseter's Eggscelent Adventure'." The elderly man answered, "It'll be a scavenger hunt for these babied right here. Each of these eggs contain Pokemon just waiting to be born. Of course, those fortunate enough to find these precious eggs get to keep them for themselves."

"Wow!" My face suddenly lit up with excitement. I was smiling, and turned to Seth to ask him, "Seth, did you hear that?"

All he did was look at me, and then he stared at the elderly man, that natural scowl on his face.

The old man chuckled, "You know, maybe you'd feel better if you smile."

"Believe me, I've tried MANY times to make that happen," I said with a chuckle.

The elderly man digressed, "Anyway, if the two of you would like to participate in the scavenger hunt, just wait over there." The man pointed toward what appeared to be a huge gathering of many trainers around a nice, bright, bonfire, "There, I'll address the scavenger hunt's participants and officially begin Eggseter's Eggscelent Adventure."

"Okay, and thank you," I said to the man.

It was when the elderly man man nodded, and started away, that Seth, Chikorita, and I were left alone.

"So?" I asked as I faced Seth.

It was along moment of Silence as Seth just stared into my eyes.

...

"...What?" Seth finally opened his mouth.

"Oh, come eon!" I said as I grabbed Seth by the arm and started to drag him toward the campfire. "You've been moping all day. It's about time you take your mind off what happened and have some fun for once!"

...

About twenty minutes later, about a few feet away from the crowd, Seth and I were sitting in a small noodle restaurant. Even though the many conversations throughout the crowd of trainers lit up the night, it felt quiet, and somewhat dead between Seth and I. We were waiting for the elderly man to return and begin the scavenger hunt.

While we were waiting, we were each helping ourselves to a bowl of noodles. My bowl was almost empty, while Seth's bowl remained almost full. He didn't even mind that Chikorita was happily helping herself to his bowl.

"...I...I can't...I won't..." Seth suddenly whipsered to himself. It was the longest sentence he's produced all night. I looked at him, only to see him looking right back at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Wha- what's wrong?" I asked.

"I won't just 'take my mind off Ecruteak' and pretend it didn't happen!" Seth answered with a raised voice, "I don't have fun, not as long as Neo Snagem is around."

"Seth?"

"Chico?"

"Seth, I..."

"Yumi..." Seth said as he gave a long sigh, "Sorry for raising my voice..."

It was a sight to see, Seth expressing himself like that. It NEVER happened before, and to be honest, his attitude only put me in a better mood. I didn't even mind that he raised his voice. And a GUY setting his pride aside to apologize? It was rare these days, and I couldn't help but give a very warm smile to Seth because of that.

"Seth, I-" I was immediately ready to tell Seth how I felt about him finally expressing himself, but I was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help but overhear that 'friend' of your raise his voice at you," A voice said.

"Huh?" Whoever was talking to me was sitting right on the other side of me. I haven't noticed anyone else here at the noodle shop. Turning to whomever addressed me, I laid my eyes on a tetenage boy.

The guy...he was 'kind of' a looker, but not a 'ripe' as Seth. He had long, brown hair that went down to his shoulder, and his eyes were blackish brown. He wore light jeans, a navy blue jacket, and a white backpack. He also wore black boots.

The brown haired boy gave me a smile, "Name's Justice, and I think you're very pretty, Yumi."

"Chi?" Both Chikorita and I looked confused at the guy named Justice.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and a slight blush, :But how do you know me?" Was this guy some sort of stalker?

"A lot of people saw you back there in the Bonitaville Contest, you know," Justice replied, "You should've sen everyone in Marion City on the night you defeated Marina."

"Oh, Marion City?" I questioned. Marion City was where I first entered a Pokemon Contest. Of course I remember the end result that day...But THAT Yumi's dead now...

"My hometown," Justice replied, "Friends and family, we all counted you out from the very beginning in Bonitaville. You sure shut us up!" Justice chuckled, "So how about you? What's your story? Why are you here?"

"Well, Seth, Chikorita and I are all traveling together," I said as I motioned for Justice to see Seth and Chikorita.

"Hmph." Justice gave Seth a very tense stare. Seth reacted by giving Justice his typical, indifferent expression, while Chikorita's eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"Chico..."

"Uh, Yumi?" Justice looked back at me, :What's with that guy? I mean, does he talk? Oh wait, he does! He likes to raise his voice at pretty girls like you," The eyes of Justice narrowed as he stared into Seth's bowl of ramen, "...Bullies like you make me sick! And this is coming from a guy who's seen domestic abuse, first hand! You hear that, Seth?" Justice's eyes widened as he snapped at my friend, "Hellooo?! So what?! You've got nothing to say now?!"

"Woah, what are you getting so worked up for?" I asked the guy.

Justice sighed heavily in frustration, and addressed Seth once more, "I have MORE than one problem with you, Seth...Not too long ago, I stood in the background, watching as you did away with some mouthy Neo Snagem grunt in Ecruteak City...Do you understand the consequences of your actions? Do you understand that thousands of people are being punished and even killed because of what YOU did?!"

Seth didn't reply. The only reaction Justice got out of him was that indifferent expression of his turning into a frown.

"Ugh!" Justice stood off hi chair. He wasn't just trying to pick a fight with Seth. His rage filled words were passionate. Chikorita prepared to defend Seth if necessary, but she didn't intimidate Justice one bit. "...All those people...Do you even care about them?!" And now he was starting to attract some unnecessary attention from the many many trainers that were outside and still waiting for the scavenger hunt to begin. "Come on! Say something! DO something! Or are you just gonna sit there and let me talk crap to your face?!"

"Justice-" I tried to calm the guy down, but I was interrupted.

"Please Yumi, stay out of this." Justice said, forcing his tone of voice to quell when speaking to me.

"No, I WON'T stay out of this!" I yelled as I stood up to the guy. He was taller than me, and I was pretty tall for a girl my age, "I won't just sit and watch as you continue to attack him!"

"But Yumi...You're too good for him...He's...weird."

"Last I checked, you're the only one acting out of the ordinary," I said as I crossed my arms. I could tell the guy had problems controlling ihs anger.

"She's right," It was the owner of the noodle shop, a stocky man wearing a white apron, who approached us, "Forgive my intrusion, but this 'scene' of yours is bad for my business. I'm gonna have to ask you three to leave."

Justice sighed.

"What?" I said confused, "But you saw Seth and I just minding our own business. Everything was fine until HE showed up," I pointed to Justice.

"I'm aware of the, Miss," The owner said, "And for that I apologize. I still want the three of you out of here until you get this mess straightened out."

"But-" I was just about to continue, but Seth...

"Fine." Without a fight, Seth just stood up and put his hands in his pockets. With Chikorita following, he started away from the noodle shop.

"Uh, okay," I said as I stared at Seth. Does he even have a sense of pride as an emotion? He's so different. I like that bout him...

"I hate him..." It was Justice, and he too stared as a Seth walking away. It was all so sudden, this conflict between the two guys. All the yelling and build up, just for Justice to mutter the words 'I hate him' in a calmed voice. Justice started to slowly jog after Seth in an attempt to catch up to him, "Hey!"

"Chi?" First, it was Chikorita who stopped and turned around to face the brown haired teen, and then it was Seth. Once again, Seth and Justice exchanged high tension stares.

"Let's battle," Justice said a she stopped just a few feet away from Seth.

"A battle?" I said as I finally started outside the noodle shop.

"Hmm...So what exactly would a battle solve?" Seth asked, FINALLY speaking to Justice for the first time.

"It'll be oh-so satisfying to take out my frustration on you. And personally, it ALWAYS brighten my day when a bully gets what he deserves!"

Seth looked as Chikorita, then narrowed his eyes as he looked back to a Justice who took out a Pokeball, "...One on one, a fight to the finish," Seth said.

"It'll be my pleasure." Justice replied.

**...**

In the middle of a bonfire lit evening, a huge crowd of trainers and locals gathered around to watch the street battle between Seth and Justice who stared each other down from quite a distance apart. Justice's eyes were filled with a passionate hatred, while Seth's eyes focused on a Chikorita who was in her battle stance. This was more than just a 'pre-show' for the scavenger hunt. There was no 'hero' of 'villain' in this battle, there was just a deep conflict...And the two fighting in my name...I blushed.

"Yumi's too good to be seen with a 'monster' like you!" Justice then looked at me, the rage of his eyes not disappearing, "Yumi, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh?!" My eyes widened. Speaking of fighting in my honor, Justice was coming on to me very strong, much stronger than Seth, who's never even made his first move. I was kind of embarrassed because of the many people watching.

"Chico?" Both Chikorita and Seth had confused looks on their faces, but didn't say anything.

"I'll show you that I'm much better than that bully you call a friend. If I beat Seth right here and now, you'll come with me on a journey, right?" Justice was too anxious to allow me to reply, "Seth!" Justice called as he faced Seth, "This is the end for you!"

Holding up his Pokeball, Justice smirked as he threw it into the air. Every spectator surrounding us watched in amazement as the Pokeball opened up, shining a white light on us all in the night.

"No way..." Seth's eyes widened, then narrowed as he caught his first sight of his opponent's Pokemon. Chikorita took half a step back upon looking at her opponent herself. Even I was caught off guard.

"Bay bayleef."

"Chikorita's evolved form?" I asked out loud.

The Bayleef looked down to Chikorita, and smile. Bayleef's face was full of innocence, a contrast to Justice's attitude.

"Chico..." The battle had not even begun yet, and Chikorita STILL braced herself.

"Alright!" I said as I got everyone's attention, "Let's get this battle started!"

"Chikorita!" Seth called as he would proceed to make the first move, "Let's go!"

In my name, you better with, Seth...

**To Be Continued...**

**Spending a moonlit evening battling it out in front of a noodle shop...Yup, if you've played the original Naruto: Clash of Ninja game, then you understand the reference. I still can't believe the game came out 12 years ago. ******Naruto vs Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen... **Ah, the nostalgia...**


	74. Chapter 74: Like Trainer, Like Pokemon

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 74: Like Trainer, Like Pokemon**

**Location: The Town Of Eggseter**

**Seth's POV**

With tension between Justice and I high and personal, I just couldn't refuse to battle the guy. It was a misunderstanding, his accusation of me being a bully. But not everything he said was false. He was right about me starting the conflict between Neo Snagem and the Johto Region's Restoration Committee. All those people who have had their minds crushed, yes, it was all my fault that Ecruteak was in the state that it was now...

Fighting in the name of Yumi? I had no idea where THAT came from, or why it is. At first, I honestly couldn't care less about whatever Justice was going to do with Yumi. But then he talked about taking Yumi and going on a journey of their own if he were to win this battle. It was absurd, Yumi didn't even acknowledge Justice's proposal. But, I couldn't help but think about Yumi with a hint of care for the very first time...

...She saved me from Neo Snagem...AND she was willing to help me on my journey to defeat them. Sure, at first she was childish and annoying, but gradually, she's grown up. AND she's kind of grown on me...

Thinking about Yumi made me discover an emotion that I've been missing for the longest time: Envy.

Staring at a Bayleef who initially dropped the guards of Chikorita and I had me thinking.

_There was a reason why I called for just a one on one battle. Commander 10 and the Mega Gengar of his...they took out every one of my Pokemon, and we haven't been able to come across and Pokemon Centers since... In order to defeat Neo Snagem, Chikorita and I have to get stronger right now. But against Chikorita's evolved form?_

"Chikorita!" As I called her name, Chikorita looked back and nodded, "Let's go!"

"And so it's on!" Justice smirked as Chikorita rushed toward Bayleef with a Tackle attack.

"Bay..." Bayleef just stood there, waiting for Chikorita to close in.

"Chico! Chico!" Chikorita leaped, hoping to strike her evolved form on the head.

"Bab bay," Chikorita's strategy worked...just not the way we wanted it to. Making contact with Bayleef, it was Chikorita who was sent to the ground by her own collision.

Before the battle had a chance to truly get interesting, action halted as Chikorita remained on the ground. There were a few snickers throughout the surrounding crowd.

"You're kidding..." Yumi said to herself while looking at Chikorita with a concerned face.

"Wow, how embarrassing," A suddenly confident Justice said as he crossed his arms, "And I didn't even call an attack yet? How is it possible for a pokemon to be so weak that it defeats itself in battle?"

"Chi...co..." Chikorita had absolutely no problem getting right back up. Immediately, she glared at Justice for his insults, "Chi..."

"It's over," Justice called, "Bayleef, let's end this quickly. Use Body Slam!"

"Bayleef!"

And this was it! I knew that at this moment I could at least deal SOME damage to Chikorita's evolved form. It just required perfect timing...

"Bay bay!" Bayleef lunged itself in the air, with Chikorita being it's landing target. This was exactly what I wanted. With my anticipation, the moment slowed, and I was able to pinpoint the precise time to give Chikorita her next order.

"Now Chikorita, move out of the way!" I called as Bayleef inched closer to Chikorita.

"Chico! Chi co!" Chikorita cried as she dogded just in time.

"Bay?!" Bayleef's eyes grew wide as it suddenly saw the dirt ground it inched closer to, but it was too late to react. It was basically a suicide dive at this point as Bayleef crashed and burned. Now it was Chikorita standing over a downed Bayleef that was right in front of me.

"That's it!" Yumi cheered.

"Chico!" Chikorita smiled as she stood on Justice's side of the dirt we called a battlefield.

"Speaking of a pokemon defeating itself in battle..." it was very out of character for me to just straight up insult someone, but Justice was an exception...

There was no comment from Justice as he glared at me, and then at his Bayleef.

"...Bay..." The Bayleef got it's head off the ground, and was staring at me with narrowed eyes. It was right in front of me, on my side of the battlefield, and being up close, it's facial expression let me know that it was no longer going easy on me.

"Bayleef, are you okay?" Justice asked with concern.

Bayleef nodded.

"Okay then, use Return!" Immediately, Bayleef started charging toward Chikorita, using a move that reminded me alot of a Tackle of sorts.

"Quick, use Reflect!" I called to the Leaf Pokemon.

"Chi," Chikorita nodded, and at my command, she formed a sort of glass barrier around herself, raising it's durability by quite a bit. But even with the barrier out, Chikorita still braced herself defensively.

"Bay bay...Bay!"

"Co!"

"What?!" Even with Reflect protecting her, Chikorita was still knocked to the ground, major damage being dealt, "But how?" How was Bayleef able to do that much damage?

"I guess defenses don't mean crap when you get a critical hit," Justice smirked, "Bayleef, use Return once more!"

"Bay!" Bayleef ran toward Chikorita one more time, only this time, Chikorita was still on the ground, struggling to get to her feet.

Now, Reflect was able to Protect Chikorita from excessive damage, but it was too little too late, as it appeared Chikorita wasn't going to last much longer.

...

"...Ch-ch..." Slowly, with all of her strength, Chikorita struggled to her feet. Staring at justice and Bayleef for a split second that felt like minutes piling up, yes, I could tell, this battle was winding down. Sure, Chikorita started to emit the green aura that let me know Overgrow was taking effect, but it meant absolutely nothing.. "Chi..." Everybody watched as Chikorita fell the the ground. She moved no more. Bayleef also moved no more, because there was no need. They stood tall, while we lost...

I walked up to my first pokemon, and dropped to my knees.

So I wasn't strong enough to defeat 10, and I wasn't strong enough to defeat Justice...

I sighed.

"Haha, Bayleef!" It was a Justice, who greeted Bayleef with a big smile, "Thank you. You were great! That bully certainly got what he deserved."

Justice and Bayleef shared a somewhat deep hug before Bayleef was recalled into it's Pokeball, "You have a good night sleep..."

Not, it was time for Justice to finish a deal that was never agreed to. With that smile still on his face, he dramatically turned to Yumi, and started approaching her very slowly. Yumi was looking at me with a teary eye.

"I won..." Justice said to her. The two were standing right next to her, and EVERYONE was watching.

Meanwhile, I returned my attention to a downed Chikorita, and picked her up, holding her in my arms.

"Huh?" Justice was confused as he realized who Yumi was staring at, "Yumi...I try to win your heart, and all you're worried about is that loser?"

"What?!" Yumi raised her voice as she looked at Justice.

**Yumi's POV**

"Don't call him that!" I yelled to Justice, defending Seth.

I never agreed to do anything for Justice. i just hate how he continues to attack Seth the way he is right now. I mean, what gives him a right?

"But he's a bully!" Justice said, "He deserves it for treating you the way he did."

I sighed, trying my hardest to calm my usually upbeat voice while in front of all these people, "You've got the wrong impression of him..." I started, "I'll have you know that he's never laid a finger on me, not once. If anything, I'm the one always dragging him around. Haven't you noticed, Justice?"

"Well..."

"What exactly did Seth do when you kept insulting him?" I asked, "That's what I like about him; being able to take all the crap dish out at him. We've known each other for too long for me to just up and leave him again. Justice, I'm sorry..."

Now it was Justice's turned to sigh. He didn't say anything else where Seth was concerned. We both watched as Seth carried from the campfire, a Chikorita who just regained consciousness. She and Seth both looked at each other, neither of them smiling as he disappeared into the crowd...He was headed back to the noodle shop, probably taking in what just happened. Suddenly, Justice elected to drop the subject completely, "...Then how about a date?"

"Oh! Oh wha-what?" I began to blush, hard. Did Justice REALLY like me in THAT way? He took a few steps toward the campfire, and turned to me with a very warm smile.

"You might not approve of me putting Seth down, but I'm not a bad guy, not at all..." Justice held a hand out to me, "How about it? We can go on the Eggscelent Adventure together, and we'll call it a date."

He was right: he WASN'T a bad guy. He just had major problems with Seth.

Before I was able to give an answer to Justice's proposal, me, Justice, and every other trainer here were suddenly addressed by a very loud voice coming from what appeared to be some sort of alter, probably left over from this year's Extreme Pokemon Race.

"Ahem! Now may I have everybody's attention please?!" The person speaking just so happened to be the elderly man Seth and I ran into earlier tonight. You know, the one with all those eggs. Well now he was empty handed, and he was just about ready to speak again, "Now we, the residents of Eggseter, are all aware of the hard times you visitors have recently had to endure. It's been a burden, living in a world that is currently in a state of flux, a flux courtesy of the Neo Snagem organization...We all wish that we could somehow just take our minds off the whole thing...So how's a little competition to ease our troubles? It's unfortunate that this year's Extreme Pokemon Race has already gone by, so we wish to make it up to you all. It's called 'Eggseter's Eggscelent Adventure', a scavenger hunt for the many Pokemon eggs that have been hidden around town. And of course, you play for keeps."

"Oh wow!" There were many joyful voices coming from the many trainers that were here. Without a doubt, I knew I would be participating. It's been a while since I last got a new Pokemon...

"I'm sure you all are old enough to take care of yourselves, so you won't be needing me anymore. So I wish you all a wonderful evening. Now let Eggsete's Eggscelent Adventure begin!"

Commotion coming from the scattering crowd, the location of the campfire was now almost empty, with the exception of me, Justice, the elderly man, and a couple of trainers.

"Well then?" Justice waited before facing me.

He would have to wait a little longer for his answer. I immediately took my eyes off Justice and gazed at the noodle shop, where Seth and Chikorita sat. I slowly started toward them, Justice following close behind. There was a look of concern for Seth on my face. He didn't look like he took losing all too well...

"Yumi..." Justice whispered. I could tell he didn't want to confront Seth, he just couldn't say it.

"Um...Seth?"

I tried to get Seth's attention, but it was as if I didn't exist tom him, so it was up to me to make the first move.

"You're participating in the scavenger hunt, right?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"...Why do I keep losing?" Seth whispered as he stared at Chikorita. He was so melancholy right now.

**Seth's POV**

This wasn't just 'another battle' for me. No, I don't battle for fun. I battle to become stronger. Am I strong? What this battle between Justice and I proved, was that I still have a long way to go.

My eyes narrowed as Chikorita looked me in the eye. It was time for Chikorita and I to take it to the next level. It's long overdue for it to even be mentioned at this point, but it was time for Chikorita to evolve...

"Look," I said to Yumi while keeping my eyes on Chikorita, "Chikorita was my last usable Pokemon, and with her down I can't get reckless. I'll pass on the scavenger hunt," I said as I picked up Chikorita and started back toward the campfire, which was now void of other people.

And besides, at this point I don't care for weak, baby Pokemon. They won't help me defeat Neo Snagem.

It was just me and Chikorita now, alone in the fire lit night...

**Yumi's POV**

I just watched as Seth passed the both of us, and not another word came from his mouth.

"Hey..." Justice started, "He probably just needs time to think."

"Hmm..." For a moment, I thought to myself as I stared at Seth, '_Apparently he's done for the night. Was I going to let his depression rub off on me?,_

"No way!" All of a sudden, I was my normal, cheerful self. I was so ready to get a newborn Pokemon to raise as my own. And of course, I was going to need all the help I could get, so I took out three of my four Pokeballs, save for Shadow Gligar, and threw them each in the air.

"Umbreon!" I called as the first of my Pokemon was released.

"Eon..." Umbreon cried. He couldn't help but smile as he savored the evening around him.

"Braixen!"

"Zen!" Next, out came the first Pokemon I ever captured, looknig at me with a smile as warm as the campfire.

"Snivy!" I yelled, calling for my last Pokemon.

"Sni..." Calm and collected, the spoiled Grass type's eyes were closed. Arms crossed, and chin up high, yeah, Snivy still appeared to have that snobbish attitude of his, but I guess that's just what makes him stand out.

"So these are your Pokemon," Justice said.

"Okay!" I called for my Pokemon's attention, "So are you guys ready to have a little brother or sister?"

For a moment, there were looks of confusion, only to be followed with cries of excitement. They all looked eager, except for Snivy, who had his eyes on Chikorita as soon as they opened. I waited a few seconds for Snivy to reply, but it was no use.

"...How cute..." I replied.

I may have been the only one to pick up on this, but I noticed something about Snivy. This wasn't the first time his eyes were on Chikorita. Back in Bloomingvale, when Alice, Mary-Elizabeth, and I were still trying to capture him, he was trying to get closer to Chikorita. Well, Snivy got his wish when I captured him, but...but that was when Pheobe and I just up'd and left Seth and Chapel. Snivy never REALLY got a chance to introduce himself to the Leaf Pokemon.

"Well?" I questioned as I knelt down next to Snivy, "Aren't you gonna go get her?"

Snivy blushed, then looked away from me in denial.

"Aw, don't be stubborn," I said with a smile, "I already know you like her."

Snivy didn't budge, but he was still blushing. It was very funny, actually. Even Braixen and Umbreon were encouraging the grass type to make his move. After some convincing, we had finally given Snivy the courage to approach Chikorita.

"There he goes..." I whispered out loud.

With that ususal frown on his face, all Seth did was watch as Snivy sat right next to him and Chikorita. A few moments passed and it was still quiet. I guess Snivy was just intimidated. And it was funny, Seth, after a few seconds, finally realized that Snivy's attention was all on Chikorita, who's eyes were closed. I swear, how can a guy be so intelligent, and yet be so dense at the same time? I mean, we've seen on more than one occasion that Seth doesn't understand love, at all...

Not much happened until Snivy moved just a little bit closer to Chikorita, which caused her to slowly open her eyes.

"...Chi...Chico?" The first thing she saw, was Snivy looking right back at her.

"...Snivy?" They say 'it takes more muscles to frown than to smile, well that wasn't the case for Snivy. It looked as though it took all of his might to turn his frown upside down.

"Chi?" It was as if a question mark appeared on top of Chikorita's head, for she didn't seem to understand Snivy at all. Really?! Is she really as dense as Seth? Well, she can't be THAT oblivious. I mean, she HAS picked up on the signals people give to her trainer. That, and Snivy wasn't even saying anything.

...

...

I think it was time to leave those three alone...So without word, I grabbed the hand of a Justice who was still here, and started running aimlessly, unable to hold in my excitement any longer. With Braixen and Umbreon right behind us, we began our search for the Pokemon eggs.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**At last, Seth's very first hint toward a ship with Yumi, though it was very subtle. Too bad, he's in a major slump right now. And too bad this STILL isn't the shipping chapter I promised. **

**Anyway, next chapter will be something different. Something that hasn't been done in this fic yet. Yumi's Pokemon will be showcased , as well as the beginning of Snivy and Chikorita's relationship as the hunt for a Pokemon egg begins. Say tuned**


	75. Chapter 75:You're Not Serious!

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 75: You're Not Serious!**

**Location: A Dream**

**Chikorita's POV**

...I lost again...I lost to an opponent that looked so much like me, only bigger. I could only imagine the disappointment written on the face of Seth. I've always been one of, if not, his weakest ally on his quest to defeat Neo Snagem. But why? How? Even though I've come up short so many times, he STILL refuses to give up in despair. Well, that was a before a few days ago, when he was almost killed. Since then, he's been losing hope, gradually, and it was starting to rub off on me...

Where was I? This was my dream. A wonderland of lush grass, with an abundance of trees, ponds, and grass pokemon like me. I've been here numerous times. And by the time I woke up, I would find out that this was a dream I slipped into every time I was defeated...

Here I sat, right next to a pond. I was looking at a reflection of me sitting under a sky that was becoming dark and murky.

"I'm always a step behind my opponents..." I allowed my mind to drift deeper into these thoughts.

I remember back in New Bark Town, the day Cyndaquil, Totodile, and I all went on our seperate journeys with our trainers. And I remember being the LAST of the three chosen. Noah had the choice of keeping both Cyndaquil and I, but opted to leave me behind. Of course, Seth is now taking care of me, but I can't help but frown when realizing where Cyndaquil and Totodile are right now. They both evolved very early on, while I...Well, I've already shared to myself how weak I am.

I looked up to the grey, cloudy sky, "This is a dream..." If darkness is creeping it's way in here, then a depression is probably on the horizon...

**...**

When I woke up from my brief sleep, all I saw was darkness. The darkness of night...and a Snivy?

This Snivy, I've seen him before. Back then, we never really had the chance to get to know each other. But here we were, looking closely into each other's eyes...

...

I wonder which of us was going to speak first? His face was all red, and he wasn't acting like a spoiled snob like the last time I saw him. After a single sweat went down his snake-like body, he finally had the courage to smile. I looked at him quite bewildered, and finally opened my mouth once I realized that I'd have to make the first move.

"Hello?" I said to Snivy.

Though I didn't really have it in me to do anything at all. I was still tired and in a not-so-good mood. I was well aware that Seth was right next to me, and at this point, all I wanted to do was rest on his lap as we slept near the warm campfire that I knew would go out in a while.

"You look sad..." Snivy said to me, "Is there any way to make you feel better?"

I sighed. I wasn't annoyed. Actually, it kind of lifted my spirit to see SOMEONE care. Seth and I were so used to everyone judging us...

"I just wish I could be stronger..." I replied, "Strong enough to prove everyone wrong. I'm sick of people making fun of me."

"Hmmm..." Snivy turned around, and appeared to be taking a moment to think. I blinked, took a quick look at my trainer staring at the ground, and then faced Snivy again, waiting for him to say something else. After a few moments, Snivy looked back at me, his face still red, "Well, maybe taking your mind off of it for a while will make you feel better..."

"Huh?"

"We can help Yumi on her scavenger hunt. Who knows? We might have fun." Snivy answered.

For a moment, I kept my gaze on Snivy, who kept awkwardly looking at AND away from me. Thinking back to earlier, I myself loved the idea of having a little brother or sister, but Seth never really showed any concern... "That's it!" I said as I jumped up, startling Snivy and getting a look from Seth, who obviously didn't understand what us Pokemon were talking about, "You and I can go together! We'll get a little brother or sister for both Seth AND Yumi!"

And so, I suddenly grabbed Snivy's hand using my vine. Snivy was caught off guard, and his face turned even redder as a result...Why was his face so red? And why is he so much nicer when I'm around?

"So it's a yes?" Snivy asked.

I nodded to Snivy, and then faced Seth, who actually had a look of interest on his face. He didn't try to stop me, but he also didn't give me that usual, callous attitude of his. He gave me a nod, fully aware that I would be accompanied by a pokemon of Yumi's, who of course, knew where her best friend in Seth was.

"Okay, so let's go!" I cried.

There it was, the first time Snivy and I were able to spend time together. This was only the beginning of the two of us as we started into the moonlit night, hand in hand.

Don't worry Seth. This adventure will make us both stronger...

**Location: Eggseter's Eastern City Limit**

**Umbreon's POV**

It was something I loved, and I always savored every opportunity to under it, the night sky...

I was leading the way, with Yumi and Justice right behind me. There was not a dull moment with Yumi talking as much as she always did. Though she was only rambling about her rivals and her friends from Olivine, Justice smiled and nodded the entire time. I think it was because he liked her. He WAS staring at her the entire time...He was a lot more open than Seth. But it's pretty obvious at this point, we ALL like Seth better, but why do we?

"So after Eevee evolved, Pheobe said I'd see her in Mahogany Town. Not only that, but Mary-Elizabeth, Prince, Alice, and Marina will all be there too." Yumi finished.

"I never knew you were so straightforward like that, straight up telling Prince that you love him?" Justice laughed, "So if you're still that eight year old girl you used to be, then..." Justice's voice slipped down to a whisper, "...Would you mind telling me how much you love me?"

"Nope!" Yumi answered cheerfully, eyes closed and a haughty smile on her face as she gave Justice a pat on the shoulder.

"No?!" Justice answered, "But why? I DID beat Seth in your honor."

"I know," Yumi chuckled, "But for all I know, you could be some sort of 'player'. Or how about one of those one-off characters we'll all forget about in five chapters? Yep, I'll take the latter."

"Destroyed..." I cried in a language we all could understand.

"And YOU!" Yumi yelled as she ran in front of me, pointing an accusing finger in my face, "Speaking of character, how did you do that?! WE HUMANS SHOULDN'T HEAR POKEMON SPEAKING ENGLISH! You need to stay in character! Or else everyone will think you're a sad attempt at an Okam Journey's ripoff, or maybe they'll just spazz out in front of the screen!"

Yes, we're all looking at you, readers. Keep calm and kill yourself, because you'll eventually be dead anyway.

"Now THAT'S brutal," Justice said.

"Hey!" Yumi turned to Justice, "Stop reading the narration!"

"No way! Maybe we could just skip ahead a few chapters and find spoilers of where the Pokemon eggs are."

"No!" Yumi replied. She then sighed, opting to return to the main subject so suddenly, "Come on. Just let us find one egg."

Our search for a Pokemon egg is actually what brought us to the edge of town, Interesting enough, we saw plenty of Pokemon trainers who have already found Pokemon eggs around here.

I sighed...

Maybe Braixen's having better luck...

**Location: Eggseter's Local Park**

**Braixen's POV**

Here I was, sitting on what those humans called a 'swing'. The park wasn't too far off from the camp, so I thought I'd help myself for a while. I mean, I had already managed to find an egg that would eventually become my little sister(I hope). Oh just imagine, having a little sister to do whatever you tell them.

"Hah!" I laughed out loud, a haughty smile on my face while daydreaming about it, "I could be, like, a 'Pokemon' Pokemon Trainer! Perhaps with a little sister, I could get that spoiled prick Snivy to get a clue while I'm at it!"

"...And then there's Braixen. I swear, she seems innocent, when in reality she's just some evil witch!" It was a voice I knew very well, and he was just entering the park," Sometimes I wish she would take that sticks of hers and stick it up her-"

"-What was that?" I interrupted as I stood up on the swing, my fur glistening under the moon.

"Uh?!" Snivy...he was walking hand in hand(vine) with...Chikorita?

"Braixen?" Both Chikorita and I took a moment to stare at each other with wide eyes of curiosity. So Yumi and Seth were traveling together again...

"You've got alot of nerve calling me an evil witch," I said to Snivy. I then turned around and gazed up at the moon, "I doubt you'll act like a spoiled snob right now. I mean, your girlfriend's got that leash on you pretty tight."

"What?" Snivy questioned.

"Girlfriend?" Chikorita said confused.

"I bet I'll see your face all red when I turn around, isn't that right?" I asked Snivy, my eyes still on the moon.

"Uh, um-um-um...No way!" Hah! As I thought! The spoiled brat's panicking!

"Well then!" I differed as I turned to face Snivy.

"Uuuhhh...Ah!" Snivy's face was all red. He was stuttering his words, and couldn't find anything else to say. So, he did what he always does: cross his arms and turn away, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really!" I replied in an unconvinced, sarcastic tone. If I had an eyebrow right now, it would be raised, "Well your face is still red. It's cute, really." I chuckled.

"Will you just take your stick and shove it, you demonic little-"

"-Demonic eh..." So this little Milotic ripoff thinks I'm a demon? My eyes flashed like a flame and narrowed. The fur on my ears began to stand up like horns, and an evil smile comedically cracked on my face. Flaming background, anyone?

"Snivy's girlfriend..." Chikorita said to herself once again.

"Uh, yeah, you're Snivy's girlfriend." I answered, "No offense, but I think you're about as dense as your trainer, Chikorita. Can't you tell that Snivy's in love with you?"

That evil smile was still on my face, because I knew confessing Snivy's love for Chikorita for him would certainly bring out a big reaction. And that was exactly what happened when he opened his eyes wide and sent a tornado of leaves right at me.

"SHUT UUPP!" Snivy yelled while launching Leaf Tornado, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Eeehehehehe!" It was an awful attempt at a witch's evil laugh as I effortlessly dodged the grass snake's attempted assault by simply jumping on top of the swing set, standing on the top bar like an experienced ballet dancer while staring at the two grass types, "So that's how it's gonna be?" I chuckled. Snivy attacking me provided me the perfect opportunity to take the wand-like stick from my tail and point it at the two grass types.

"But guys!" Chikorita suddenly cried, "What happened to searching for a new brother of sister?"

"That can wait!" Snivy answered as he took a single step closer to the swing, his vines ready to attack.

"No worries, Chikorita," I said as I retracted my 'wand' and crossed my arms. Still standing on top of the swing set, I tapped my foot on the top bar, prompting the two grass types to look at the ground below me as I said, "I've already found me a little sister. And when she hatched, maybe I'll teach her to bring me some of those Sweet Hearts all the humans seem to like so much. OR maybe I'll train her to beat the crap out of a certain puny little brother who likes to call me an evil witch!"

"Wow..." Both Chikorita and Snivy took a long look as they started to approach the egg very slowly. The egg was a greyish, lilac color.

"Hey you!" I yelled as the two were getting too close to the egg. I jumped from the top of the swing set and landed on the sandy ground. I was what separated Chikorita and Snivy from the egg. And I pointed my stick at them one more time, letting them know that they weren't going to take my little sister away from me.

"Braixen?" Chikorita took a couple a steps closer to me," What's wrong?"

"Back off!" I answered, "This one's mine!"

"Huh?" Snivy started, "And you expect me to just walk away? No way!"

"Woah!" Snivy caught me completely off guard when he suddenly tripped me over, using his vines.

**Snivy's POV**

It was a surprise attack, and Braixen's face was in the sand as I rushed passed her and grabbed the Pokemon egg. Hmph, serves her right...

"Hah!" I smirked as I held the egg up high, "It's mine now!"

"Snivy?!" Chikorita was shocked.

"Why you..." Slowly rising, was a face with flaming eyes. Those flaming eyes were so intense, and they never looked away from me as Braixen rose to her feet.

I knew all too well of the tantrum waiting to make it's way out of the fire type. Let's just say that the thought of being violently controlled by the witch's psychic powers was enough for me to hurry past her, grab a surprised Chikorita using my vine, and start running away.

"And just where do you plan on running to?!" Braixen asked.

Chikorita and I only made it to a playground, standing on the top of a slide as we stared at an angry Braixen who remained on the floor.

"What's it to ya?" I asked. To be completely honest, I didn't know where to go. As much as Yumi annoys me, I thought that going to her would protect me from Braixen. But, I didn't know where she was.

"I know," Chikorita started, "We could just return to the campfire! We already know Seth's there." And with that, it was now Chikorita dragging me. Together, the both of us slid down the park slide. And on the way down, I couldn't help but notice an excited smile on Chikorita's face. She was really enjoying herself now...I guess she's not as depressed as she was earlier...

As soon as the both of us hit the sand at the end of the slide, Chikorita couldn't help but look back at Braixen, that fiendish smirk still on her face, "I'm sorry Braixen. I hope you can forgive us!"

With the egg in my hands, Chikorita and I started running again, into the moonlit night. But not without an effort from Braixen, who began to run after us.

...

It was happiness, being able to spend an entire night going on an adventure with Chikorita. Maybe...maybe she might like me now...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**So, obviously, this chapter's different all previous chapters. I'm well aware that I haven't really showcased a lot a pokemon consistently, so this chapter will be the first. And this chapter is also a huge break from the serious tone that's been in EVERY OTHER CHAPTER. Btw, I SUCK at comedy, unless the material is either dry, or very subtle. I just find that I'm a lot better at writing dark stories.**

**Did you know, that this is the fourth time that Seth appeared in a chapter, but had no speaking role?**

**...Ah, stay tuned for next chapter. I've really been on a role posting lately.**


	76. Chapter 76:It Doesn't Have To Make Sense

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 76: It Doesn't Have To Make Sense**

**Location: The Town of Eggseter**

**Yumi's POV**

It was a little painful to watch, the few other trainers that were able to find eggs heading back in the direction of camp.

I sighed.

I've lead Justice and Umbreon to the edge of town and back, basically. We were right in front of what looked to be a Day-Care for Pokemon. It was where Seth and I met up with the elderly man before. After addressing the formalities, the elderly man even invited us inside.

"I apologize for not introducing myself before. Please call me, Mr. Shelby," the elderly man said.

"Well Mr. Shelby, thank you for inviting us in," I said as I bowed my head in gratitude.

The four of us sat at one of the Day-Care's tables. Mr Shelby offered us some water, but we both generously declined, having eaten at a noodle restaurant earlier this evening.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you two," Mr. Shelby started, "What happened to that other friend that was with you? If I remember correctly, Seth was his name?"

Even the mention of Seth's name was enough for Justice to sigh in annoyance. Though he's made peace with Seth on the outside. it meant nothing because I could tell he still had a deep hatred for him on the inside. I wasn't going to leave the subject alone, not yet...

"He decided to call it quits for the night." I answered.

"Please pardon me for minding your business, but I saw the little scuffle between you and him," Mr. Shelby said to Justice, "I've been in this world long enough to figure out how other people feel, and I think letting out the rests of your pent up frustration will make you feel better. How about you tell us why you hate Seth so much?"

Justice sighed again, not even opening his mouth as he crossed his arms.

"Please Justice?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder. He and I both looked each other in the eyes before he opened his mouth.

"...I don't hate Seth, "Justice started, "I just hate what he did to force Neo Snagem's hand. In a way, I think I might just resent him BECAUSE of Neo Snagem. Team Neo Snagem...Not too long ago, they seized control of my hometown, Marion City. I was already depressed as it. As a Chikorita, Bayleef and I once set out to become something great, something greater than we ever thought possible: A Pokemon Master. You should've seen us in the beginning. We were on top of the world. We won EVERY battle, and my Chikorita even evolved into Bayleef before making it to the third gym. But I'm afraid, that was the climax of our journey. I don't know why, but we started to lose more and more battles. I NEVER made it past the third gym. At around that time, Neo Snagem had made it's first appearance, taking Goldenrod City by surprise. With the exception of Bayleef, all my Pokemon were 'snagged' away from me, never to be seen again as I whited out. My dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master came crashing down around me. As the new reality of trainers either having to win EVERY battle or risk yet another casualty of Neo Snagem set in, I eventually decided to go back home. You know, to get away from constant disappointment. And whaddya know? Five years later, they've come to take over Marion City!"

This must have been after Seth and I passed through there...

"...My family never made it out of the city, they were killed by a mysterious cloaked man who's aura looked a lot like Seth's."

Commander 10...

"So I've taken the road again, because it seems like 'the road' is the only place that doesn't have Neo Snagem."

"Do you think you and Seth will always hate each other?" I asked.

I could see in his eyes, the intensity beginning to calm down. He wishes to escape from Neo Snagem, just like the rest of us. But unlike us, he won't resort to violence, unless it was in self defense.

"Yumi, I like you very much," Justice said. Of course, I was thinking about how him and I would work out... "And I can honestly admit that seeing you with Seth, makes me jealous. I don't hate Seth, but I don't like him either. However, at the end of the day, even after all the conflicts between the two of us, if he's willing to destroy Neo Snagem once and for all, then he has my full support." Justice then suddenly got up from the table, and looked Mr. Shelby in the eye, "Mr. Shelby, I sincerely thank you for inviting us in. Now I have absolutely no regrets. I certainly feel a lot better now."

"It was a pleasure," Mr. Shelby said cheerfully.

"Yumi," Justice said as he started toward the door, "We should head back to camp now. Who knows, your Pokemon may have had better luck finding an egg."

**...**

**Chikorita's POV**

Okay, so there was a very uncomfortable situation at hand.

"Yeah, this evil witch is gonna do something evil to you alright!" Braixen said as she kicked on a downed Snivy, "Give me my little sister, or else!"

So much for trying to run away. We weren't too far away from actually making it back to camp, but Snivy just HAD to screw himself over. Braixen had caught up to us, and she was using Snivy's vines and some sort of leash to control him like a dog. It was hilarious! I know it was cruel to think Snivy's predicament was funny, but I couldn't help it! I laughed out loud, and even Braixen let out a few chuckled as dragged Snivy across the ground.

"NEVEEER!" Snivy shouted.

Braixen looked as me while triumphantly setting her foot on top of Snivy's body. I was the one with the egg, and I was just a few feet away from the two.

"So, Chikorita, what's it gonna be?" Braixen asked, "I'll release your boyfriend if you hand over my little sister."

"Hmm, I don't know," I answered with a smile, "Personally, I find the two of you hilarious!"

"WHAT?!" Snivy's eyes widened as he struggled desperately in a failed attempt to free himself, "Hey, i know I don't wanna give up the egg and all, but how can you just leave me to die?! I-"

"Hey!" Braixen interrupted as she pulled the vines she was still holding, Snivy being yanked back as a result. Snivy was laying on his back, and Braixen once again set her foot triumphantly on top of Snivy, "Keep down and be a good boy!"

My eyes were watering! I had to force myself to stop laughing just so I could speak! "Maybe I could just give this egg to MY trainer! I really like the two of you in that position!" I chuckled.

"Hey!" Snivy started, "I'm starting to like this position myself. Braixen, I didn't know you had a second set of lips 'down there'."

At that moment, WE ALL paused. It was as if all of time itself paused. Being a girl, I already knew what was in store for Snivy. First, Braixen's eyes went wide, and slowly, she looked down at a Snivy who was looking 'up there'.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Braixen shrieked in a tone of voice that was so high, glass may have been cracked in the distance, "Ugh, you little pervert!" Braixen closed her legs, and proceeded to send the little grass type flying, using the vines she was still holding. I swear, Snivy flew so high, he could pass as a shooting star. It took quite a few moments for Snivy to finally come crashing down, where he lied on the ground unconscious.

"I've been violated..." Braixen whimpered to herself as she slipped down to her knees, her legs closed and her hands covering that 'area' of hers. Her blushing face was about as red as her eyes.

"Ow," Snivy said to himself as he regained consciousness, "What did I do wrong..."

Poor thing...I guess this was Snivy's first time 'truly seeing' what a girl looks like...

"Well then..."It appeared that the both of them lost sight of what was important, in the heat of the moment. I guess now was the perfect time to make my retreat with the egg...

**...**

I was on my way back to camp, but I didn't get too far away when I ran into-

"Huh?" I stopped in front of my long time friend in Umbreon, who was leading Yumi and that Justice guy.

"Chikorita..." Umbreon said. In a stark contrast to Snivy and Braixen, Umbreon was cool, calm, and collected. While not as entertaining as his 'brother or sister', I've gotten along better with Umbreon, probably because I've known him since day one of this journey...

"Chikorita?" Yumi said confused as she looked at me, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Snivy were at camp with Seth. And-" It took a moment, but Yumi suddenly stopped talking as she slowly looked at what I had in my vines, "An egg? Chikorita, you really found an egg?"

"Chikorita, where did you find it?" Umbreon asked.

"Um-" Honestly, I wasn't the one who found it. It w as Braixen, but I didn't get a chance to explain myself, for Yumi just went right back in to talking.

"Oh, Chikorita, you've just gotta let me have it!" Umbreon's trainer the proceeded to drop to her knees and beg me to my face, "PLEEAASE?!"

Umbreon sighed in a slight embarrassment, while Justice simply chuckled.

"Well..." I smiled. I decided I was going to have some more fun for tonight. Because I knew Yumi wouldn't understand the words coming from the mouth of a Pokemon, I decided to treat to a long explanation, "Well, I COULD give it to you. But I was thinking of giving it to my trainer. He seems more mature than you. AND if he gets another new Pokemon, there's a better chance he'll deposit that Murkrow I've always hated. Yeah, then it's settled, I'm keeping this little sister for myself!" I chuckled a little. All she and Justice heard was 'Chico chico chi chico', so then I actually said "Chico chico chi chico," just to mess around with them.

"Well, she's smiling?" Yumi said confused. She never was the brightest person in the world.

"Er!" It was Justice groaning. We looked back to see that he had grown impatient, "Ur, that's it!" He caught the both of us by surprise when he suddenly ran up and grabbed the egg.

"Hey!" Though justice could only hear 'Chico', that didn't stop me from trying to ask him, "What did you do that for?!"

My eyes were wide and glaring at Justice. Oh please, not now! I can't let my temper get the best of me! Otherwise I'd get one of my famous tantrums.

"Haha! It's mine! I mean, it's yours, Yumi!" Justice cheered as he held the egg up to the sky in victory.

"What?! But it's mine!" I whined as I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Times chance..." Umbreon snickered.

"Er..." It was so unlike Umbreon to joke around. Hmph. Who knows, maybe my trainer will actually smile sometime soon, given how 'abnormal' everyone's been acting lately.

"Yumi..." Justice called silently as the two met in the eyes.

"Justice..." Yumi replied. All of a sudden, the pace of the night began to slow as Yumi slowly rose back to her feet, "For me?" Now here eyes were on the egg.

"Yes. I hope you like my gift to you...And I hoped you enjoyed our night together even more..." Justice said. I couldn't believe it, the same guy who verbally attacked my trainer earlier, was acting like some romantic. His face even started to turn the slightest of red as he held out the egg for Yumi to take.

Yumi's eyes glistened. The empty hands of Yumi and the the full hands of Justice coming together, Umbreon cracked a smile, for soon he was going to be a big brother...again.

"Nooo!" It was sudden, and it was a distant, incoming voice that cried, causing Justice to pause with the egg still in his hands. Of course, he only looked so confused because he was a human, and humans couldn't understand Pokemon. "No way!" said the Snivy as he suddenly snatched the egg out of Justice's hands using his Vine Whip.

"Huh?" Initially, Justice, Yumi, and Umbreon were all unaware that it was Sinvy who launched Vine Whip, and all turned to me. "Why you!" Justice glared at me.

"SHE doesn't have to." Oh, Snivy got their attention alright. The three on them, mainly Yumi, watched as the grass snake walked up and stopped right next to me. His arms were crossed, his eyes were closed, and his chin was held up high as he was purposely trying to ignore Yumi. Well, this WAS Yumi we were all talknig about, and we've all tried and failed to ignore that mouth of hers at least once before.

"Well, are you gonna give it to me?" Yumi asked expectantly.

"Hmph, peasant. This egg's for Chikorita." Snivy scolded his trainer, and then looked at me with a smile.

"You spoiled little brat...GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" I swear, the abundance of energy in this girl...Not only did she have enough energy to yell in all capital letters in the middle of the night, she even rushed in a diving attempt to capture the egg by force. "Ah!" And a lot of good that did. She missed and went diving onto the dirt ground. Justice rushed to comfort her, while Umbreon and Snivy both cracked a chuckle.

"Hey!" Snivy opened his eyes and tugged on me a she said, "Let's get going."

"Where?"

"To your trainer," Snivy answered, "We ARE giving him the egg, right?"

"Uh..." I nodded, "Right!"

However, getting back to camp wasn't going to be some casual walk. Before Snivy and I was a distance away...

"Yumi..." Justice whispered as he held her hand.

"Er..." Slowly, Yumi began to get her face off the ground. She looked at the two of us, her sky blue eyes burning a flame as bright as Braixen's. Then, she looked at Umbreon, "After them!"

"Okay, you!"

"No!" Both Snivy and I looked back to see Umbreon. Him and those legs of his...they were really fast, and they were closing in on us, with the humans slowly falling behind.

"Run all you want! You can't outrun me!" For someone so calm, Umbreon was getting very competitive in this 'race' of ours'. His eyes narrowed, and her smirked as victory was just about his.

"Snivy!" I called with a concerned face, "We can't beat him!"

Even Snivy had a look of concern on his face for a split second. A single sweat that glistened under the moonlight made it's way down Snivy's face, whether it was from anxiety or from the running was up to him as he began to tire and slow.

"I..." Snivy stopped, which prompted me to stop as well.

"Snivy?" I quickly walked back up to him to see if he was alright. More than likely. He probably just knew as well that Umbreon would catch up to us no matter what. Speaking of Umbreon, as soon as he and his trainer caught up to us, I took a battle stance in front of a Snivy holding the egg, "Don't come any closer..."

I knew full well that I wasn't supposed to be battling right now. My body was in no condition, but still...

"Hand over the egg first." Umbreon answered a she took a single step closer.

"Do you wanna fight for it?" Yumi asked me

I knew she wouldn't be able to understand the words coming from my mouth, so I simply nodded.

"Fine then," Yumi replied, "Umbreon, let's go!"

"Yes!" Now it was Umbreon's turn to enter a battle stance.

The two of us stared each other down. Snivy and Justice were getting situated behind me and Yumi respectively. No trainer, and no fight left. To say I was the underdog would be an understatement.

"Oh no you don't!"

?!" It was an incoming voice as Umbreon was suddenly struck by a Flamethrower attack that came from up in the air.

"Ah!" Umbreon tried to get up, but was stricken by a burn.

"A Flamethrower?" Yumi said confused as she looked up into the air.

"Up in the air?" Justice added as he too looked.

"Zero? Charizard?" They were guesses that was far out, but those were the only two who made enough sense to me.

"You!" Snivy yelled, "You evil witch!"

"Haha! Yes, this beautiful 'evil witch' is back and with a vengeance!" said Braixen, who smirked at Snivy specifically. She was...in the air...floating on a broomstick.

"Braixen, you can fly?" Yumi asked.

"But how?" Snivy added.

"I don't know. Blame the writer. He's telling me to tell the readers that this chapter doesn't have to make sense. For example, how I'm flying on a broomstick, or how I suddenly have the eggs now, just because the writer said so."

"Wha?" Snivy and I both checked his vine to see that it was empty. But how? 'Because the writer said so?1 Ugh!

"Haha?!" Sitting on the broomstick casually, Braixen held the lilac colored egg to the moon, "My little sister, at last you're mine!"

"Good job, Braixen!" Yumi cheered as sshe waved to the airborne magician, "Now give me the egg!"

"Uh, you may be my trainer, but I still say no!" Braixen cried, even though Yumi couldn't understand, "If I give you my sister, she could be a bust like Gligar. Or even worse, she could somehow be a peeper, like a certain little green pervert I know.

Snivy cracked a comedic smile, "Oh, so now I'm a pervert. Well then!" This prompted Snivy to launch himself onto Braixen's broomstick using his Vine Whip, much to Braixen's shock as she almost dropped the egg, "You know, because humans can't understand us, I can get away with being something FAR worse than a pervert..."

Not even two hours ago, Snivy didn't even know what Braixen's 'lips' were. Oh right: Because the writer said so.'

"So, Snivy reached 'down there'. You know, 'there'...

"AAAAHHHH!" Braixen shrieked as she violently pushed Snivy using just one arm.

"HA, gotcha!" That was the perfect opportunity for Snivy to snatch the egg from Braixen's other arm, but Braixen's reaction was fast. Hands on the egg, they struggled and struggled in a game of' 'Winner Take All-Tug Of War' The broomstick they were fighting on was beginning to lose control, and it wasn't until it was too late that they began to notice, they were falling from the sky, and away from us.

"Oh no!"

We were all shocked to say the least when we heard the sound of something crashing into the distant ground.

"They're at the campsite..." said an Umbreon who stepped up. Still dealing with the burn dealt by Braixen and her Flamethrower, he was fighting through the pain just to stand up. He started walking, which turned into running toward the campsite as Yumi, Justice, and I followed...

**Location: Eggseter Campsite**

So here we were, in a rush to discover the scuffle's end result. Many trainers returned from the scavenger hunt, eggs in the hands of not too many. The campfire was so dim, the only thing keeping Eggseter lit up at this time of night was the moon.

"Braixen! Snivy?" Yumi called, her face full of worry.

"Snivy?" I called, "Please Snivy, just say something if you can hear me."

"Chikorita?"

"Snivy?" I said confused as I looked around. It was kid of too dark for me to see. That was, until Umbreon, Yumi, Justice, and I all caught sight of a nearby flash of light. That flash of light was where Snivy's voice was coming from.

"Oh Snivy! Braixen!" Yumi called. It was Snivy and Braixen, they were sitting together, watching the lilac colored egg flash.

"No way..." Justice whispered as we all saw who was holding the egg.

My trainer...My trainer was holding the flashing egg. And we weren't the only ones who noticed. Trainers from around the camp were gathering, wondering what was going on with the egg.

"It's hatching..." Justice said.

"HATCHING?!" Everyone's eye grew wide. So now, a child was being born? Even Seth's face had curiosity written all over it, his mouth hanging slightly open as the egg began to change shape.

Yumi approached my trainer to where she was watching the egg hatch, side by side with him, Braixen, and Snivy.

It was beautiful...It was a sight unlike any other. In the moonlight, at the stroke of midnight, was my little sister or brother in the arms of my awestruck trainer. Snivy and Braixen even seem to have set aside their differences in observance of this magical moment. A new life begins here, the life of a baby who's glow was beginning to fade. What was revealed to the blue eyed trainer was a small, lilac colored creature. It looked so out of this world. "Nyaahh..." cried the cat who opened it's wide eyes for the very first time, looking up to the two trainers with an abundance of innocence, "Nya..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Don't know if I went over the top with the brand of humor I put in, as far as a T Rating in concerned. At least it was subtle, because I can't do comedy for crap, unless it's dark. **

**So, there was a lot of things I had to fit into this chapter, mainly Justice's backstory. And also, this won't be the last arc dedicated to the Pokemon. These kind of arcs are something I came up with to give the Pokemon more screen time. Who knows? Maybe next time I'll do Seth's party, it'll probably be in an upcoming where many of the returning rivals and protagonists are OOC. But first, it's next chapter, where we introduce the newest Pokemon and exit the Eggseter Arc. Then...I don't want to spoil THAT arc...**


	77. Chapter 77: Something Will Be Born

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 77: Something Will Be Born**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is very short and brief, though it isn't a filler in the slightest. It's just a conclusion to the Eggseter Arc. This chapter is a bit rushed though...**

**Location: Eggseter Campsite**

At the stroke of midnight, under the moon, they all watched as something was born.

The hands of Seth, the hands with a history of destroying, they looked so delicate while holding the newborn feline whose lilac colored fur glistened.

"A-aaawwww..." From such a small mouth, came a big yawn. It opened it's eyes wide, and stared right up at Seth.

**Seth's POV**

I was the first sight of the uncalled for feline. Who would've thought? The egg was just given to me a few minutes ago by a Snivy who was struggling away from Braixen.

"Nyaa..." The lilac feline cried to me.

"Is it really mine?" I asked as I looked at Snivy, who nodded and smiled.

"It's so cute..." Yumi said as she was sitting right next to me. We were approached by Justice, Chikorita, and an Umbreon who seemed to be pained by a burn on his body.

I looked back at the lilac feline as I took out my navy colored Pokedex to scan it.

The Pokedex read: _Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon; The organ that emits it's intense psychic power is sheltered by it's ears to keep power from leaking out._

"Nya. Nya nya..." Cried the pokemon that was called Espurr.

"A pokemon with a hidden power..." I said to myself as I put away my Pokedex. Speaking of which, the Pokedex read that the baby Espurr was a female.

"And it could've been mine too..." Yumi dropped for just a brief moment before snapping back at me, "No, it SHOULD'VE been mine. It was my egg."

"Really?" Justice asked sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Yumi told him before facing me and Espurr, a finger pointed right at my face, "And you! This one is mine! Come on! And on top of it being my egg, you owe me for saving your life!"

I said nothing. I DID in fact owe Yumi my life.

One thing I've learned from raising Chikorita through our ups and downs was that Pokemon were not to be treated as mere objects for counting. I've never touched the subject out loud though...But before I could say anything, Yumi took out a Pokeball.

She desperately held the Pokeball in my face while saying, "Come on! You can at least trade me? How about my Gligar? I've never been able to use it anyway?"

"Nya?" The Espurr cried quietly as she looked at Yumi's hand wide eyed, "Nya," she proceeded to reach out and grab Yumi's hand, even with the Pokeball, and drag it to where he hand met mine...

"Huh?" Both Yumi and I were confused.

"So he IS a better match for you than I am..." The three of us faced Justice, who was speaking to Yumi, "You two were the first things Espurr saw. So she thinks you two are...well..her 'mom and dad'."

Yumi's jaw dropped, "Mom and Dad? Me and Seth?"

"Nya." Espurr nodded, her eyes still as wide as they've been...

"..." I said nothing.

Justice sighed, "All the signs of a 'ship' are there. Even your grass type pokemon go together, "His eyes pointed to Chikorita, who looked very happily at a Snivy who's face was slightly red before his attention was caught by a teasing Braixen, "If it isn't official now, it'll happen someday, no matter how much I dislike Seth."

"Oh?" Yumi and I were quite surprised when Justice suddenly turned away from us. "What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"You were right after all, I was just a one off character, "Justice replied, "I've no reason to be here any longer. But you know, we might just cross paths again. Whether it be casual, defending against Neo Snagem, or seeing you up on the big screen as you win the Grand Festival. To all of you, this is only goodbye for now."

I didn't respond as I just kept my mouth shut, same with Espurr, who had no idea who Justice was for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, it took a few seconds for Yumi to react by saying, "Thank you Justice. WE DO hope to see you again!" as she waved goodbye one last time before Justice disappeared into the night.

"There he goes..." I said.

"Chico." Chikorita cried in agreement.

"So then," Yumi said as she once again turned her attention to me and Espurr, "Mother and Father...I propose we share her. But I get to keep her pokeball."

"It's a deal." She did save my life, so I gave her a reply without hesitation as I held Espurr.

"Yaaay!" She immediately brought out four Pokeballs. First, she recalled Snivy and Braixen, then, she held out a pokeball in the face of Espurr and said, "You'll be traveling with us, little one," as she lightly tapped her on the forehead with it. In went the Restraint Pokemon. The Pokeball flashed red repeatedly while being held by Yumi, and after a few seconds, the Pokeball clicked shut, indicating that she caught the baby Pokemon.

My prediction was that she was going to do some pointless pose and shout to the world that she caught an Espurr. Well, my prediction was off, because before she would release Espurr from her Pokeball, she turned to Umbreon, who was still feeling the effects of it's burn.

Yumi sighed, "There's no Pokemon Center around, and I don't have any berried."

"Me neither, " I've been waiting to get to a Pokemon Center for a long time. Not only do I need to heal all my pokemon, but I need to deposit a few so that I have an even six pokemon in my party...

"Chico..." A concerned Chikorita walked up to the Umbreon to try and comfort him. She looked at his burn for a moment, and then something strange happened. "Chico...chico..."

"Chikorita?"

"What's happening?" Yumi asked.

Chikorita came closer to Umbreon, and she started to emit this pink aura I've never seen before. The pink aura surrounded Umbreon next, and it seemed Umbreon was 'bathing' in it.

"Um..." Within the pink aura, and glistening under the moonlight, Umbreon closed his eyes peacefully. A sort of light breeze brushed his fur slightly. And slowly but surely, the burn on his leg was starting to disappear.

"What? The burn's going away?"

"What kind of aura is that?" I asked. it was unfamiliar to me, so I took out my Pokedex to try and get any information as to what Chikorita was doing.

The Pokedex read: _Aromatherapy; Aromatherapy is a Grass type status move that cures the user and it's team members of ailments such as paralysis, poison, burn, etc._

"So Chikorita's learning a new power," I started.

"And she's using it to heal Umbreon, "Yumi finished.

Once the pink aura of Aromatherapy disappeared, Umbreon opened his eyes, and we all looked at Chikorita.

"Perhaps there's some hope for us to get stronger after all," I said to the Leaf Pokemon.

"Chico!" For a moment, Chikorita smiled before coming to hop into my arms. Of course she took what I said as a compliment. Now we just need to work our way out of this slump we seem to be getting ourselves into. And not just Chikorita, but all my other Pokemon as well.

"Umbreonnn!" Umbreon cried. He was regaining his composure, and he showed even more energy than usual as he walked up to Chikorita with a smile on his face, and slightly nuzzled her.

"Care to introduce yourself to your baby sister now?" Yumi asked the dark type.

Umbreon nodded.

"Okay!" Yumi still held the pokeball that contained Espurr, and she held it close to the ground as she released a wide eyed feline that stared at her. "Umbreon?"

Yumi picked Espurr up and held her to where she and Umbreon were facing each other, " This is Umbreon, he's your big brother."

Unlike Espurr, Umbreon gave a smile. "Umbreon!"

Yumi took a moment to look at Espurr's 'static' eyes before giving me a warm smile as she said, "She's got you character."

Chikorita chuckled slightly.

This brief period of laughter and merriment wasn't going to last forever. But, maybe we could carry tonight's momentum into the future...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the reason why this chapter was so short: This chapter was originally twice as long as it initially was. The second half of the chapter was going to feature Rival Dustin, and lead to a few chapters that focus on his past with Seth when they were young in Sunnyshore City. Dustin was going to get MAJOR character development. The arc was also going to be about Espurr and the mysteriousness that surrounds her. But, three chapters into the arc, I hit a Writer's Block and decided to axe the idea until later. I COULD have writer's block right now, but there was another arc I was working on simultaneously, and it is an arc I've enjoyed writing very much. We'll get to it after we get past next chapter, which is a very rare 'stand alone'. Fear not though, because I will start typing this chapter immediately  
><strong>


	78. Chapter 78: Catching Up

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 78: Catching Up**

**Seth's POV**

Days removed from our adventures in Eggseter, here we were, in a nameless small town that was to serve as our rest stop for the night. There was only a single main road for vehicles to come and go from this town. Yumi and I were on the sidewalk, looking to see if there was any Pokemon Center of sorts. Espurr was put inside it's Pokemon to sleep for the night, while Chikorita was on my shoulder, staring at the setting sun that was just about to descend behind the mountains of Mt. Mortar in the distance.

Only a matter of time before Neo Snagem tries to take over this town too...

"But why would they try a place like this? This town, there's nothing special about it..." I whispered to myself.

But what could I do? If I wasn't able to stop them before...

I put my head down in silence. Beside the footsteps of Yumi and I, the only sounds heard were the passing of a couple of vehicles and a trio of Murkrow landing of a single power line that stood above and parallel to a red roofed building right across the street from us.

"Wait." I said as I fave the red roofed building a second look, "A building with a red roof...that's the Pokemon Center."

"What was that?" Yumi asked as she turned around to face me.

"The Pokemon Center." I answered as I pointed toward the red roofed building, prompting Yumi to look as well.

"Oh! Well then, let's go!" Yumi said in her typical, cheerful fashion as she started to run with high energy, but then-

"Yumi!" I called out as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Whoa!" Yumi yelped as she fell to the ground. She was just inches away from the path of a speeding car that blew right past us, it's wind causing our hair and Chikorita's leaf to raise.

We waited a few seconds before Yumi turned to me with wide eyes. It was shocking and so sudden, the moment that seemed to pass by so fast. It took another moment for Yumi to recapture her breath. Chikorita hopped off to go and check on her.

"Chico?" Worry was written all over Chikorita's face. Yumi, who was still on the ground, looked at Chikorita before facing me again with those sky blue eyes.

"Honestly, have you never heard of looking both ways before crossing the street?" I scolded as I held ou tmy hand, offering to help Yumi to her feet.

"Um..." Yumi's eyes seemed to have calmed down. She was silent as our hands touched, and I had risen her to her feet. The sky was turning a purplish night color, as was Yumi's eyes as she continued to stare at me.

"I guess you've also never heard 'never just run across the street'." I said.

"Um..." Yumi repeated, "You're still holding my hand.

"So? What of it?" I asked with a curious expression.

"What of it?" Yumi said confused, her eyes widening with shock. "Seriously? How dense can a guy be?" Yumi asked herself as she chuckled and smiled, "I guess you don't even have enough emotions to feel embarrassment."

I sighed in annoyance, then abruptly released Yumi's hand as I moved closer to the edge of the sidewalk. I looked twice to my left, and twice to my right, and calmly started my walk across the street, Yumi and Chikorita right beside me. Stopping in front of the Pokemon Center once I made it across, I took one last look at the sky. Evening had arrived, and I felt a light, breeze as I faced the Pokemon Center once more and proceeded inside.

This is the end of the day, and I live to see tomorrow.

**Location: Pokemon Center**

The atmosphere inside the Pokemon Center was quite mellow. With the day dead, many trainers were probably in their rooms ready to go to rest, while just a few others were in the lobby. Yumi, Chikorita, and I walked past a trio of male trainers conversing about. The trainers were accompanied by their pokemon in Sneasel, Chespin, and Lopunny. Oh Lopunny...it was the first time I've seen one since...

"Flint..." I said to myself, reminding myself of the Lopunny that Flint would sometimes let me care for back in Sunnyshore City. "Flint...and Volkner..." I've kept out of touch with those two for so long. A 'hello' is probably long overdue. So I turned to Yumi and called her name, "Yumi?"

"Yes?" Yumi answered as she faced me with a bright smile.

"I have some business to take care of." I answered as I turned to the Pokemon Center's video monitors, and started walking toward them, "I'll leave you to yours."

"Well my business just so happens to be whatever your business is right now!" Yumi said, hands on her hips before she and Chikorita started to follow me. "I'm tired of you going on all these 'amazing' adventures without me, which is why I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I also made a promise to keep you close..."

I should've predicted as much from Yumi...

So I made my way just passed the Lopunny that stood by it's trainer. I gave it just one passing glance. I giggled slightly before returning it's attention to the Sneasel and Chespin it was conversing with.

"Some pokemon, isn't she?" Yumi asked rhetorically as she, Chikorita, and I all reached the Pokemon Center's video monitors.

I took a seat just two seats away from a female trainer who was using a video monitor herself.

"It's been so long since I last used one of theses." I said to myself as I turned the video monitor on.

Seconds later, while the monitor was still loading, Chikorita hopped on my shoulder and gave me a single nuzzle. I gave her just a single look before refocusing on the screen that was in front of me.

"So who are you calling?" Yumi asked as she sat at the video monitor right next to me.

As I was dialing the number to Sunnyshore's gym, I gave Yumi an answer without even looking at her, "I'm calling a person who once saved my life..."

**Location: Sunnyshore City**

**POV: There is no POV at this time**

They were vivid and beautiful, the night lit shores of Sunnyshore City, a city that prides itself on it's revolutionary technology.

Many people, locals, and tourists alike walked about throughout the eastern edge of the Sinnoh Region. And from within the thousands of people, were two men on their way to Sunnyshore's gymnasium.

"So then he challenged me to a battle. He wanted to see how much he and his pokemon have grown over the course of their second Sinnoh journey. He told me that he originally came to Sunnyshore to challenge Dahlia. The Battle Arcade was the last facility to he had beat before challenging the Battle Pyramid in Snowpoint. That Paul...Maybe he'll be in the Champion League someday..." Flint finished.

It was Flint and Volkner, both arriving in front of Sunnyshore Gym as the sun went down, and the day was finally over, as well as Flint's story of how his day went.

It was peaceful outside. People were all heading inside for the night, and the sounds that remained were those of distant wave. The lighthouse was brightly lit, giving Volkner and Flint a view of Sunnyshore's edge...and the house that was once lived in by one of their closest friends and his family. It's been five years since he last lived there.

Volkner sighed as he kept his gaze on the villa.

"Volkner," Flint started as he too stared at the beach side villa, "So you've fixed his old house back up. But why?"

"Ever since he left for Johto, we've been out of touch completely." Volkner replied as he placed his hands in his pockets. "But I never lose hope that he'll one day return to Sunnyshore with his mother AND with the entire Neo Snagem organization defeated."

"Well that's Seth for ya," Flint said as he started into the Sunnyshore Gym, hand sin his pockets, "Always so quiet and mysterious. You never know what he's feeling with that same, indifferent expression of his."

Volkner's eyes narrowed as he gave the beach side villa one last look for the day. "I couldn't agree with you more," he said as he followed Flint inside.

The automatic doors closing as Volkner and Flint came inside, the gym was empty, which didn't happen too often. Whenever trainers weren't challenging the gym, Electric type pokemon and Water type Pokemon from the coast would come here to rest and converse with each other.

"Shoot, even Jasmine isn't here right now." Flint said as he walked past the lobby and into the empty arena.

**Volkner's POV**

I stayed at the entrance of the gym, thinking about why Jasmine wasn't here, but not for too long, "Guess it can't be helped..." I said as I was about to start following Flint. But before I could make the first step, before the heel of my foot even tapped the floor, I heard the video monitor ringing from within the break room that was located quite a few feet away from where I was standing. "Who could it be at this hour? Jasmine?" I asked myself as I walked casually into the break room. Inside the break room, was a dining table that stood just in front of a black, leather sofa that stared at an average sized flat screen television on the edge of the room. Behind and separate from the entertainment section was a refrigerator and a counter that stood on a white tiled floor. And at the very corner, was a desk with the ringing video monitor on it.

"Do you think it's Jasmine?" Flint asked as he entered the room.

"Well we'll just have to find out," I answered with my eyes still on the video monitor as I approached it and turned it on. The person that appeared on screen wasn't Jasmine... "What the?" I said as my eyes widened.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Flint asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it has, Seth." I said as I looked at him, the black haired, aqua blue banged girl, AND that Chikorita.

"My thoughts exactly," Seth said with that typical straight face, "Listen, I now have more than six Pokemon on me, so I'll need to send a few to you to watch."

"Getting straight to business, are we?" Flint said, "Let's not skip any formalities first."

"Who's the Chikorita? And who's the girl?" I asked. But before Seth could answer, Flint rushed to the screen and looked directly at the girl.

"Wait a minute. You're that girl everyone's been talking about. The girl who defeated Champion Marina. Yeah, Yumi. You've been all over television." Flint said to the girl who gave him a very curios expression.

"They have?" asked the girl called Yumi.

"So her name is Yumi." I answered to myself before looking back at the Chikorita that was on Seth's shoulder. Although I already knew it was a Chikorita, I had to ask Seth, "So who's that Pokemon?"

The Chikorita blinked.

"My first Pokemon." Seth answered.

"Seth took her in after she was released by her original trainer." Yumi added.

And that was only the beginning of what Yumi told Flint and I. She told us almost everything that's happened from her point of view ,about Seth, Zero, and the growing state of the same Neo Sngem that once tried to take over Sunnyshore City a year ago.

There was a long pause following Yumi's rambling. I thought to myself about how I didn't know what was going on in Johto, and how one on my closest friends in Seth was fighting on the front lines while I remained in Sunnyshore, doing absolutely nothing.

"...I saw my brother..." Seth uttered, "And I should've died..." With Seth typical indifferent expression, nobody was able to see the subtle depression he had.

Flint and I remained silent, as well as Chikorita. However, there was at least one person present to brighten the mood.

"You almost died, so what?" Yumi asked as she got in Seth's face.

**Seth's POV**

Yumi was looking me right in the eye, and shifted my attention away from Volkner and Flint for the moment. Her face was serious, and her words were passionate, even though they only came out as whispers.

"Ever since we left Ecruteak, you've done nothing but mope around. You think about the past way too much, and forget about the present and future." Yumi said, hands on her hips, "For now, let's just forget about yesterday, because right now you live to fight another day. Come on! Lighten up! At least smile!" Her voice slowly went from a whisper to her normal, above average volume, and she gave me a big smile, encouraging me to do the same.

"I looked back at Flint and Volkner, who were both smiling at me as well. Inside the gym, I saw a light brown haired woman walked through the automatic doors in the lobby. Only briefly was she seen on screen, but I paid her no mind.

"Hey!" Yumi said as she turned my face bakc to her, forcefully recapturing my attention, "I'm not done with you yet! Smile, pleeeaaase?" On her face, were very big, sparkling, sky blue eyes.

"Yeeaaahhh. Good luck trying to get that to happen." Flint chuckled, "The dude smiles even less often than Volkner here."

"Seth smiles?" I asked Flint with a chuckle, "Five years, and I've never seen him with that frown upside down."

"Um, hello?" Called the voice of a woman who entered the break room. It was the brown haired girl from before. Of course, back when I worked at the gym, she would pass by every now and then. I believed her name was...

"Jasmine?" I wasn't the only one to say that name...Yumi called Jasmine's name as well. Yumi and I both looked at each other with confused expressions as we asked, "You know her?"

"Seth, Yumi?" Jasmine was a bit hesitant to speak, bu that was before she seemed to recognize who the both of us were. "It's been a while since I've seen either of you." The formalities between jasmine, Yumi, and I were brief as Jasmine immediately shifted her attention to Volkner and Flint. "You guys, I've got something to show you."

"And that's our cue to go now..." Flint said as he turned around and started outside the break room. "Be sure to call more often, Seth." Flint then waved the back of his hand to me.

"So this is goodbye for now..." Volkner said, his eyes never looking back to acknowledge Jasmine's presence.

"But first, my pokemon," I said to Volkner as I took out the Pokeballs that contained Gabite and Elekid.

"Right," Volkner said.

And within minutes, I had sent both Gabite and Elekid to Volkner in order to make room for my new additions in Chandelure and Klefki, both of whom were Shadow Pokemon. The process was swift, and Volkner and I were about to say our final goodbyes for the night.

"You have our best wishes for the rest of your journey." Volkner said with a face just as serious as mine, "And like Flint said: Be sure to call more often."

"I will, and I'll see you..." And those were the last words exchanged between Volkner and I before the video monitor was powered off. It was quiet now...It was the perfect opportunity to face a Yumi who smiled at me, "How do you and Jasmine know each other?"

Before Yumi could answer, she let out a big yawn, stretching her arms out as well. She ended up making Chikorita yawn...And me...

"I guess we're all tired right now." Yumi said in a low volume. And as she cheerfully got up out of her chair ,"-Well, your questions are going to have to wait until tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep, see?" And without a word, Yumi grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. She started to drag me, "Come on! Let's get a room!"

I expected myself to become annoyed by Yumi's hyper attitude at the moment, but I guess her energy is just something I've gotten used to. That attitude, and the smile...How can a person be excited all the time?

**Location: Pokemon Center Guest Room**

**Yumi's POV**

Outside the opened window was the quiet night being lit by an almost full moon. It was quite chili, even in here, and I was all wrapped up by a blanket, on a bed that stood across from another bed that Chikorita and Seth were resting on. Chikorita's eyes were closed, while Seth's were fixed on a dim lit ceiling. My eyes were on Seth...

Seth is just a person I don't seem to get. One moment he says he doesn't do 'cuddly', and before I know, he's holding my hand...just as he saved my life. He's smart, yet he's very oblivious. And those are just a few of the things I've learned about Seth since reuniting with him. Perhaps even after all this time on our journey, this is only the beginning, and we're STILL 'just getting to know each other.

Me, and the person I promised to take good care of.

I blushed.

"...But by saving me, I guess you're taking good care of me as well..." I whispered.

"What was that?" Seth asked as he turned to me while half asleep.

"Nothing worth mentioning." I answered, trying not to make it obvious that I was talking about him.

I sighed.

Thinking about Seth really left myself with a few question marks to end my day. Since that mess with the speeding car, I think that...no...I'm trying not to like him. but THAT'S becoming harder, all of a sudden. No, I don't like him, do I? I guess only time will tell.

**The next day...**

It was only, Seth, Chikorita, and I as we continued on our way to Mahogany Town. It was the middle of the day, and based on what I red on my light blue Pokegear, we were passing through the final mountain valley before Mahogany.

It was a quiet day, with little interaction between the three of us. Chikorita looked bored and tired, while Seth had his head down. my thoughts for him still heavily clouding my mind. Are there any hints that he may finally like me back? That question clouded my mind about as much as the dark clouds clouding the valley sky.

"Seth?" And that was it. After thinking about it for so long, I just couldn't wait anymore. My mind didn't want to say anything, but it was as if my heart made my lips move on their own.

"What is it?" Seth asked sternly as he picked his gaze off the dark dirt as he and Chikorita both looked at me.

Looking into his eyes, I froze. What was I doing? My eyes narrowed as there would be no turning back the next time I opened my mouth. "Seth, am I your best friend?" I asked, "Do you like me?"

The question was swift, but the moment was slow. Seth slowly slowly turned around to face me with a very bewildered expression. The dingy sky and Seth's usual gloomy face complimented those deep blue eyes of his.

"What's that?" Seth asked while still confused.

Perhaps he needed time to let the question sink in... "Do you like me?" I repeated.

"No, not that," Seth answered as he pointed right behind me, "What's THAT? That thing following you?"

"Wha?" Why now of all times? Why does it have to be now that an uncomfortable predicament was on it's way. I WASN'T going to forget my question to Seth. Right now, I had to turn around to see what was behind me, because I had no idea I was being followed.

What I saw, was something described as 'already dead', although it's spirit still remains attached to this world, "A ghost?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Labor Day's second chapter. But to be honest, this chapter has been completed since January, and at last, after adding numerous arcs like Azalea Town and Eggseter, it has been posted. Volkner and Flint have made their first present day appearances in the story. And even though Seth has six Pokeballs on him, he still has only five Pokemon. We need for Mawile to return to the party, and I'm considering making her a permanent member like Chikorita, because she's my favorite Pokemon (Next to Hydreigon). Anyways, hints of a ship is FINALLY starting to resurface. I'm pretty sure most of you will be really caught off with what's going to happen these next few chapters though...**


	79. Chapter 79: It Can't Be Helped

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 79: It Can't Be Helped**

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is an arc I've really enjoyed, as I've said before. First of all, this is what I call a 'Freestyle', the location AND story is all MY idea, using Pokedex entries to exaggerate a few 'average' Pokemon into what could possibly be the darkest arc so far. Second, I've decided to take my time a do a good job with this, which is probably why I feel the Typical Situation and the Rising Action drags on just a little bit. Rambling aside, I REALLY hope you enjoy this.**

Alone, under the grey-black clouded sky, in what was after called the final valley before the town of Mahogany, wandered just a floating, transparent spirit. It was the spirit of a person who was once alive, but now wanders in the shadows of this cruel, cruel world, as a 'ghost'. This Pumpkaboo looked at one of the two traveling trainers. Blonde hair and deep blue eyes...the girl that Pumpkaboo's friend went with looked a lot a guy that just so happened to passing through the final valley. The long black haired, aqua blue banged girl called him by the name of Seth. Seth, you have her eyes, the eyes of Rose...Would you happen to know this Rose?

**Two days ago...**

There she was: Rose, walking beside Chapel and a silver furred Eevee. But they weren't alone. Kashius, Marina, and Vincent were just a few feet ahead. They were all on their way to Mahogany Town, while escaping the city that used to be Ecruteak at the same time.

**Rose's POV**

A large sigh came from me. My arms were wrapped around myself, and my eyes fixed on the dirt path that moved backwards with every step I took forward. It was cold, but that was something I did not care for at the moment. Even though Chapel, Mawile, Eevee, and the three strangers were with me, I could not help but feel...lonely.

I have been lonely for what has felt like the longest time, despite the reality of only a couple of days having passed by me. It was Brother...Since he struck me, in between us has been a growing rift in place. But, what could I do? For the first time, I did not even want Brother to be present. I have felt as though I was not loved. Though I wished to be alone, at the same time, I I did not want to be alone.

"Mahogany Town isn't far now. We should be there first thing tomorrow." Marina said with an optimistic smile while looking at the Pokegear Vincent was holding.

"And then what?" Vincent asked.

We were already well aware of Marina going to participate in the Lake of Rage Pokemon Contest.

"Rose and I will stay in Mahogany Town for a couple of days," Chapel answered, "We'll be waiting for a reunion with Seth and Yumi when they make their way."

The thought of possibly having to face Brother some time soon caused me to sigh. Is he even alive?

Chapel looked at me with a concerned face for what felt like the hundredth time over the last three days.

"Oh?" Kashius said as he faced me. I only realized he was looking at me when I picked my gaze up off the ground. He was looking into my eyes, and I immediately ran behind Chapel, hoping the 'stranger' would look away. "Is she okay?"

"She's just very timid around strangers," But of course Chapel knew I had more than one problem. "But still..." Chapel knelt down to me and grabbed my gloved hands, "You're more silent than usual..."

"Why are you so timid?" Marina asked, her face suddenly full of worry as she took half a step closer to me.

"..." I...I did not fell comfortable saying anything to these 'strangers'. So I slipped my hands out of the hands of Chapel and wrapped them around myself once again as I turned away and closed my eyes.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Chapel answered for me.

This was the first time in what felt like forever, that I have been this close to stranger. I-I...I did not know how to talk to other people...I did not WANT to talk to other people. If the world were to find out who I truly am-a nameless, worthless tool of a human- every last one of them would scorn me as they did once before. As someone born into Team Neo Snagem, I was hated by the world outside the organization, or so I thought. And as a traitor of the organization, I was also hated by Neo Snagem itself. I was branded as an anomaly AND an enemy by both sides. I was-I AM unnecessary...

Brother Seth, Brother Zero, Mother...I miss you all, and I wish we could all be one big happy family for the very first time. I wish not to be alone, I just wished to be loved.

**...**

Longing to be loved was the only thing that was on my mind throughout the rest of the day. Deep into the night, we were all sleeping on a grassy plain in the valley under the starry sky. I was all that was awake, for I could not sleep. Feeling the need to get away from the three strangers, without sound, I ascended off the ground and started to float. Around and away from the camp...

"Oh!" It was a meadow that I just so happened to come across. The meadow was decorated with roses! "Wow..." Since I have started traveling Johto, I have not seen as many roses as I used to. But this meadow, it reminded me so much of the one I used to call home back in the nights of Violet City.

Like any five year old crossing paths with their most favorite thing in the world, I rushed to the meadow of roses with much excitement and energy.

The many minutes that followed my arrival involved me just sitting down and enjoying my starlit surroundings. I picked just one rose from the flower bed, and slowly held it to my nose to sniff. "It smells very much like Roselia..." This particular red rose...It reminded me of Mother and her Roselia. "Mother..." Thinking about Mother caused my mood to sink in a matter of seconds.

For a moment, I looked down, before leaning back and laying to face the starry sky. The roses were brushing slightly on my face.

...When I left Team Neo Snagem, I never said goodbye to her. She was never even given the slightest of hints. It was just so sudden, my departure from the organization left so many cliffhangers in the relationship between Mother and I. Leaving her made me feel lonely again, just the memory...

"Why must I be so lonely?" I asked my self as I looked at my held rose once more. "I wish...I wish this feeling inside me would just go away."

Hmm...How IS it possible for so many roses to grow in a place like this?

"Huh?" After asking myself that question, I heard the sound of footsteps in the roses. "Chapel?" I though it was probably somebody from the camp. I did not wander off too far.

"_A-Amy_?" said a transparent voice

I froze at the sound of the unfamiliar. It was so sudden, it sounded as though it was right behind me.

Did I dare to get up and find out who or what was behind me? I started to quiver, and my breathing started to become tight and tense. I was going to have to turn around, and face a 'stranger'. But how? I-well, there WAS a part of me, deep inside myself that desired to NEVER let strangers into my life. What was I to do now?

_"Amy, you're here?" _The transparent voice asked.

"..." Was the voice talking to me? It seemed that I was also a stranger to whomever was speaking. Did I have anything to lose by addressing the speaker? We were alone, in an open field, in the middle of the night. Chapel and Mawile were not even too far away. "Tell me who you are..." I told the voice without facing it.

_"Amy, it's been too long...Do...do you recognize me? Do you remember who I am?"_

"My name is not Amy," I said while staring into the night sky, "I was hoping you would tell me your name though."

_"Look at me..." _The voice suggested, ignoring not only my suggestion of giving me a name, but ignoring me saying my name is not Amy as well.

After feeling lonely over the past few days, it honestly felt nice to have someone to talk to, no matter how small the talk felt to me. Though I still felt 'empty' inside, it was to a lesser extent compared to when Brother struck me. I continued to stare into the night sky for just a few seconds. I hesitated to move even the slightest of an inch. It was as if I was bound by shackles and chains as I tried my hardest to get up. But when I turned around to face the voice...

"...Gone..." There was nobody there. All of the effort trying to get up in hopes of opening up...

_"Gone?" _It was the voice again, _"Do you not see me? Do you really not remember who I am? Are the memories of you and I really gone?"_

"How can the memories of you and I be gone when they never existed in the first place?" I asked, "Please, show me who you are. Maybe then I'll recall."

_"Do you remember? We used to plant countless roses here in this meadow. You..." _My request was granted, but my eyes were not prepared for who, or what would appear in front of me...It was a doll...A damaged doll...It reminded me much of a Mime Jr, except that it was stained blood red all over the body. The head of the Mime Jy was almost ripped completely off, and stuffing was hanging out of the large hole in the neck. But the most disturbing part was still to come. The face of the Mime Jr, the mutilated one that was just barely hanging off the body, the eyes of the doll were bloodshot red and wide open. The doll had a disturbing smirk, where the lips were poorly sewn shut and STILL smiling from one end the the other. _"_And me! Hehehehehe. Hyyyuck! Hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck!"

I-I...I was horrified by such a disturbing laugh. That thing looked as though it was having some sort of seizure each and every time it chuckled. The head of the doll was quivering with excitement as the lips desperately tried to forcefully snap off those restricting stitches.

"Hyyyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck. Now do you remember me, Amy?"

I...I..." I could not find it in me to reply. Eyes and body quivering, I wanted to turn and fly away as fast as I could from the disturbing doll, but something kept my body from moving. Was it fear?

"We used to spend every waking moment of our lives together, hand in hand," The doll said, "I love you Amy. I love you, even after the death of our friendship. Hyuck hyuck hyuck! That's right, Amy, I love you...to DEATH! To death and beyond. There's one more question I wish to ask you though: Amy, do YOU love ME?"

It was as if I was frozen within some sort of glacier. Paralyzed in fear, now my lips were unable to move.

"You...You don't love me, Amy?" The Mime Jr doll whispered before chuckling again. "But of course. You DON'T love me! After all, you're the reason I was broken in the FIRST PLACE!"

Just thinking about whatever it was the Amy did was enough for the ripped doll to lung itself at me. And the threat of the living doll was enough for me to get over my paralysis and swiftly dodge.

I was now floating as the doll landed on the grassy,, rose filled ground. Eyes still wide open, I floated just a couple of inches closer to the doll. It was flat on the stomach, and the hanging head of the doll had been flung forward.

"...Hello?" I attempted to answer to the downed doll.

"...LOVE ME!" And it was then, as the head of the doll suddenly faced me and screamed those two words, that it started to float off the grassy ground. When I caught sight of the eyes of the evil doll, I suddenly turned around and began to fly away as fast as I could.

**...**

Through the dark, starlit path decorated by many trees, I believed I had lost the evil doll, so I slowed the pace of my flying by just a little. But when I turned around, my belief was sorely mistaken, for the evil doll was right behind me. We quickly passed by a couple of Hoothoot and Noctowl before I face the front again, and as soon as I was looking at what was in front of me...

"Ow-ah..." My eyes grew wide, as in front of me, there was a floating Pumpkaboo looking me right in the eye.

"Vooooooo..." The cry of the ghost Pokemon was long and dragged out. The eyes of the Pumpkaboo began to glow a pale blue color. I was not sure about whatever Pumpkaboo was doing, but I had not any time to react in the first place. Looking into the eyes of the ghost pokemon, my eyes became heavy, and I began to feel drowsy.

"Ngh..." It felt almost impossible to resist the urge to fall asleep...My resistance was futile, to say the least, as my eyes went from seeing a starlit rose path, to seeing just black; the inside of my eyelids. I slipped into a deep sleep.

**Location: The Dream Of Rose**

It felt nice, and soothing...falling into such a deep sleep. Taking shelter within myself, I felt like I could just let go of all the problems and anomalies of a few minutes ago. The ghost pokemon...the living doll...the void inside of me, created by Brother of all people...

"But even after what you have done to me, I still wish you were here to love me right now, Brother," I said to myself.

This void of mine, it was very cold, and it was as fragile as glass. Fragile...Yes, I was well aware of how emotionally fragile my character was, but it cannot be helped. I needed the love of Brother, or the love of anyone to keep my emotions secure.

"Love..." I said to myself as I landed on an all white platform. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together as I entered a prayer-like stance. "Love me, please..."

_"Do you love me?"_

"Oh?" It was not I who asked that question. Taken off guard, I opened my eyes, with my hands still clasped. Immediately, I was at a loss of breath when I saw who was speaking to me.

It was the doll from before, only this time, it was perfectly pieced together. The doll itself was transparent, and a frown was being worn. For some reason, I felt like I could speak to the doll, my fear all but contained here in my dreams.

"You look so innocent now..." I said to the doll.

_"You hurt me, Amy,"_ The doll said to me, _"Even if you DO still love me, what happened back then...it makes me wanna..." _Tears were making their way down the face of the doll. But how? How was it possible for an inanimate object to show emotion.

With my emotions now calm, now was the perfect opportunity to try and reason with the doll.

"What did I do?" I asked.

_"You don't remember?" _The doll asked, _"All you need to do is open your eyes."_

"Open my eyes?"

The transparent doll nodded. _"Yes, open your eyes."_

Open my eyes...

_Open your eyes..._

Those words echoed from the inside AND outside of me. Was it my time already? Was it time for me to face the evil side of the doll once more?

...Did I even want to wake up at all? In my dreams, anything I wished for came true, like the evil doll not being evil, or Mother and Brother giving me all the love my heart desires. With an endless amount of possibilities I could wish for, there was just one wish guaranteed not to come true: Wishing for the dream to never end. Why?...Well I guess it cannot be helped...

**Waking up...**

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**Another cliffhanger...If you know your Pokedex entries, you might be able to figure out the concept for the doll before the arc's Climax in posted. This chapter is slow though, especially early on. Realize that Rose has a tendency to overthink things, that's just her character. This arc, while enjoyable, is supposed to develop Rose in a way that affects the entire fic as a whole from here on out. **

**Who is this Amy girl? Well, stay tuned, for EVERY chapter in this arc is crucial.**

**Oh, and sorry if you were disappointed about last chapter's build up. The shipping comes IMMEDIATELY after this arc.**


	80. Chapter 80: A Hug

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 80: A Hug**

**And here it is, Chapter 80. So as I've said before, I originally planned for Pokemon Virus Version to be eighty chapters exactly, with EVERY CHAPTER being standalone. But something happened: Yumi's Marion City Pokemon Contest. It was the first Pokemon Contest I've ever written, and I realized that Contests DO take much longer to write than battles. And to this day, the Marion City Pokemon Contest is STILL Virus Version's longest chapter. So as a result, I decided to drop the whole standalone format. Haven't looked back on it since, because I know the story has gotten much better. Like this arc right here. This chapter will be a Typical Situation, which will drag out, as I've warned you before.**

**Rose's POV**

Was it all just a dream, me being chased by a living, broken doll? The chase was the last thing I could remember. Away from a moonlit meadow of roses, and through a forest path, leaves were turning brown and fell from the trees, one by one. Then I had a dream. And now...

**Waking up...**

Opening my eyes, I noticed a ceiling on top from where I rested. I noticed I was on something soft and very comfortable. Sitting up, I saw myself on a bed decorated with white, cream, and pink colored covers, and a white blanket.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I was in a bedroom, where the bed stood just under a window. Across from me stood a cream colored dresser, and on the floor was a royal red colored carpet that stretched throughout the entire room. On the walls, there were many pictures and portraits of people I was not familiar with, with the exception of a little girl with long, strawberry hair. She wore a white dress that was similar to the one I wear. This girl seemed so familiar to me, but how? I honestly could not help but feel as if I have seen this girl before. Even so, I still asked myself, "Who is she?" I sighed as I looked out the window.

Outside, there was a campfire that lit up the night, but that was not all...

"..." My eyes widened as I saw the campfire being surrounded by 'them'. 'Them'...people...of all things, why did it have to be humans gathering?

"Uh?" I gasped as one of the women outside looked in my direction, and slowly, I slipped down back into the bed.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself again.

Outside the window, there were plenty of other small houses. It was like a neighborhood, or perhaps a small town? Just who did THIS house belong to?

Sinking deeper into my thoughts as I cowered in the bed, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, allowing for light to enter the room that was lit by just a single candle.

"You're awake." said a voice entering the room.

I froze as a 'stranger' entered the room. My staring at the human was very reminescent a stare from a feline, directed at a stranger. In my presence, was a girl who looked to be the age of thirteen. Her long hair was a very rich black, similar to the hair of Yumi, except the bangs THIS girl had were black and squared. Her eyes...the color of her pupils were red. She wore a slim fit, white blouse and a long, magenta colored skirt that went all the way down to her feet.

"I found you on my way to the rose filled meadow," the black haired girl said.

The rose filled meadow...This girl was headed to the rose filled meadow in the middle of the night?...Maybe she had the same taste for the night as Mother Flora...

...I-I did not know what to do. I was in the presence of a 'stranger', and I was 'cornered'. But this girl...all she did was return my stare with a stare of her own. Minutes that felt like hours passed, neither one of us taking our eyes off each other until-

"Murkrow. Murkrow, mur mur murkrow," A Murkrow approached the girl from behind. The girl, with a lust in her eyes that I had not noticed up until this point, smiled as she let the Murkrow proceed into the bedroom.

"Murkrow?" I questioned. Did this Murkrow happen to be the one under the care of Brother? No. This Murkrow was greeted by the girl as if the two had known each other for a long time.

"Krow..." The Murkrow gave me one good, long, intense look. "Krow! Krow krow!" The Murkrow cried out loud and smiled before jumping onto the bed. I flinched slightly at the sudden excitement of the Murkrow before it slowly walked up to me. It was now the turn of Murkrow to stare into my eyes. The black bird jumped into my lap and began to cuddle with me affectionately.

"Uh?!" At first I was bewildered by the Murkrow. Did it know who I was? I thought about my question. The Murkrow belonging to Brother was never this affectionate, so any speculation that Brother may have released Murkrow had completely dissolved. Despite whatever I was thinking, I could not help but give out a warm smile as I gave the Murkrow a hug. "I do not know why, but a hug is what I really need right now .Thank you, Murkrow..." Murkrow really helped lighten the situation I was in.

... I have only been hugged like this a number of occasions, but the rare moments in which someone let me know I was loved., those were the moments I always held dearest to me.

If this Murkrow belonged to the girl still standing across from me, then maybe I could trust the girl, just a little. She has not antagonized me yet. She is most likely the one who has gotten me out of harm, and she has given me a room to sleep in.

My arms still around Murkrow, I faced the girl with trusting eyes, "...Hello..." I greeted with heavy reticence.

"Angel really likes you." The girl said as she approached me. I did not even quiver as she took a seat on the cream colored bed, right next to Murkrow and I.

"Angel?" I said confused.

"Murkrow's nickname." The black haired girl answered.

"Why name it Angel?"

"She's my little black angel-my 'Angel of Death'," the girl still had that lust in her eyes. Her eyes reminded me of the eyes of Brother, but at least this girl smiled. "They say if you cross paths with a Murkrow at night, it'll bring bad luck. It was that stereotype that encouraged me to go out and catch one myself. Ten months have gone by, and Angel still hasn't given me enough bad luck to put me in my grave."

My eyes widened as I was completely caught off guard by what the girl just said, "In your grave?" Anyone besides Mother, Brother, and I would've yelled those three words from their mouth. I kept my composure though.

"Yes, in my grave," The girl answered. She had an empty smile on her face. "I...I want to see my little sister. She's been on the other side, waiting to reunite with me for the longest time..." She looked at Angel, and then back at me with those cold, empty eyes, "You look so much like my sister, it's almost scary."

It was creepy, the emptiness coming from the eyes and lips of the girl as she continued to stare at me.

"When I firsts saw you, I actually thought you were her, my dearly beloved. But...but I knew it was too good to be true. With my very own eyes, I saw the body of my sister after she was taken from this life. I've tried numerous times to leave this world by taking my own life, but..." This girl, she began to unbutton her white blouse. Button after button, when I caught sight of what lied underneath, I was horrified by what I saw.

Under her blouse, was a body full of burn scars on her chest and her stomach...That smile was still fixed on her face.

"But so far, I've been unsuccessful." The girl answered to her self.

My eyes were wide, "W-what went wrong?"

"Setting myself to burn to my death wasn't the solution apparently, just like all the rest..." The girl answered, "Every night, with Angel by my side, I would find a new way to try and take myself from this world, and every night, someone, anyone would stop me. I honestly don't understand. At this point, my existence is only a burden to everyone, yet they choose to just 'deal with it'. Even so, I never lose hope that one day, my sister's tombstone will be standing next to mine. My tombstone will read: Rest In Peace, Ariel Angel..."

"Ariel Angel," I said to myself, "Is it your name?"

The girl named Ariel nodded. She then proceeded to rest her head on the bed while staring out the window, past the campfire gathering, and at the crescent moon. Angel the Murkrow hopped out of my arms and sat atop the stomach of Ariel.

Ariel Angel...For the very first time, I felt like I have met a person even more pessimistic than Brother. The burn scars throughout her body served to me as proof that this girl was suicidal. She did not frown, and she did not cry, but she DID always have a smile on her face. It gave the impression that she was happy...It saddened me. I have never met a person with a more bleak outlook on life than Ariel Angel, and it was all for a chance to see her sister.

"Who is your sister?" I asked.

"She was five years old when she passed. This was her room. Looking at the pictures, you would've guessed: She's a girly girl. Always wearing white dresses, and always keeping her beloved dolls close. She brought the happiness out of everyone with her bubbly yet elegant character."

"She seems like she was very precious to you," I said as I looked at Angel, then back at Ariel, "What is her name?"

"Amy."

...

...

I froze...At that moment, I recalled what happened before waking up in this bedroom.

...I was alone in a rose filled meadow under the sky, but this 'living doll' approached me. It was a stuffed Mime Jr doll, with the head of the Mime Jr ripped almost completely off. The doll was heavily stained by what appeared to be blood, but even so, it still smile with that poorly stitched mouth. The evil laugh of the doll was enough for me to fly for my life. The chase was the last thing I remember.

...Amy was the name of a girl that the evil doll uttered multiple times. But the evil doll, and Ariel...they both told me I looked like a girl named Amy...Amy Angel...could the sister of Ariel Angel and the love of the evil doll be the same person?

**...**

I ran out the house of Ariel Angel in a horrified panic. Out of concern, both Ariel Angel and Angel the Murkrow called for me to stop. I refused, prompting the duo to chase after me.

"Please stop," The voice of Ariel was raised, but still calm as she continued to gain on me, "Wait, Amy!"

My eyes widened when I was called the name of the dead girl, but narrowed as I yelled, "That's not my name! Go away!" Neither the girl nor the Murkrow listened to me.

I was running scared, aimlessly through what I discovered to actually be a small town. Neighborhood houses were heavily decorated with orange and black Pumpkaboo ornament lights. Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist, and Phantump were wandering through the trees.

...I was not able to get too far away, for I stumbled upon the campfire party I saw from inside the bedroom window earlier. Seeing all these people made me lose track of my grounding, and as a result, I tripped. I was lying flat on my face.

"Huh?" Though my eyes were fixed on the ground, my ears let me know what was going on.

Strangers...Stranger were everywhere, and their attention was ALL on me. Strangers...I did not dare to show my face to this world of strangers ever again. That is why I lived in a secluded meadow after I left the organization, and before I first met Brother and Chapel. Even after I began to accompany Brother of his journey, I would stay closer to him and Chapel as I hid my face. But now, Brother and Chapel were not here. I...I did not want to pick my face up off the ground.

"Hey..." Finally closing in on me, Ariel called out to me in concern, as well as her 'Angel of Death'. "Hey, get up." She put a hand on my shoulder.

I did not budge.

...At this very moment, I wished I had my own 'Angel of Death'.

"Come on. Come on." The voice of Ariel was still calm and soft as she gave me a couple of shakes on the shoulders, but I still refused to move. So, Ariel proceeded to pick me up the way an adult would do with a baby child. "See?"

Strangers...

Strangers...

"Um...You're..." Words were coming from the mouth of a single stranger, and it was not long before other strangers began to talk.

"Can it be?"

"No...It can't"

"You're supposed to be dead..."

"Ariel, is this?"

"...Amy?"

Amy?

Amy?

Amy?

They were all looking at me. They were all talking about me. It was as if I was lost in the middle of the sea-a sea of strangers. 'Amy this, Amy that'. All of this attention was quickly becoming overwhelming. I clasped my ears with the both of my white gloved hands as I winced. Amy...Amy Amy Amy...The world that once pushed me away...I could no longer keep myself composed for them.

"GAAAAHHHH!" I screamed to the sky with all my heart, as if this would all go away, "Why can I not be left alone! I hate you! I hate you all!" Floating away was not an option in front of all the silenced strangers, so I elected to continue running. Only Ariel and Angel chase dafter me.

...Where did I think I could go? To find Chapel would be the correct answer, but I did not know my way around this town. I began to think to myself again, _'I will not outrun Ariel...but she DOES know her way'. _This prompted me to stop abruptly when I was out of the presence of those people, allowing for the red eyed girl and the Murkrow to catch up to me.

The three of us stood next to a tree that was heavily decorated with more Pumpkaboo lights. Hovering around the tree were the same pokemon from before, but now even a Lunatone was out and about, while Pidove, Tranquil, and Purrloin slept in the tree. Both Ariel and I sat against the tree,, and there was a dragged out moment of silence. The skirts of both our dresses touching, Ariel came closer and put her thumb on my chin, lifting my dropped face to where I could stare into her still empty eyes.

"Are you alright?" Though her face did not show it, Ariel was very concerned, "What happened back there?"

The distant cried of Noctowl could be heard in the distance as I thought about how I have never been in the center of ANY large crowd before.

"All my life, I have been sheltered from most of the real world. I trained and studied to where I was superior to the average human being," Brown leaves were making their way down the tree. "...Rose..."

"Murkrow?"

"Rose?"

"It is my name." I answered.

"Yeah, I can tell you're nothing like Amy," Ariel started, "You're very fragile when it comes to your emotions, and for that, I apologize for putting you through that mess back there."

I gave Ariel a warm smile, indicating I forgave, "...Can you..." My cheeks turned the slightest shade of red as I began to ask Ariel a very 'different' question, "Can you hug me?"

"Hmhm," Ariel chuckled as she looked into my eyes, a deeper blue shade than usual, "You have the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen, "I had a very brief look of confusion that was replaced by a look of soft happiness as Ariel wrapped her arms around me for what was the longest and deepest hug I've ever had.

"Now take me," I said, "Take me to the meadow of roses."

"Huh?"

"You said you were on your way to the meadow before finding me." I clarified. "Let us go together."

"Hand in hand?" Ariel asked.

I gave her another warm smile.

The two of us holding hands while on our way to the meadow of roses...yes, it was as if Ariel Angel was a very close sister to me. Could that type of feeling come from hugs? For me, probably. I guess I COULD be her 'Amy Angel', a sister who is on the receiving end of all her love and care. Who knows? Maybe with me around, she will stop trying to take herself away from this world. We will see.

**To Be Continued...**

**Like I said, you CAN'T miss ANY of the next five chapters. Miss even one, and you will be very confused by the arc's end. Did anyone figure out who this arc's featured Pokemon is? I doubt it...but stay tuned for next chapter.**


	81. Chapter 81: Sisters

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 81: Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, or any of it's characters...**

**An Angel...**

"Okay, so instead of a cat, I'll be waking up from a dream with the doll in my arms..."

In the 'Green Room' was me and the rest of the cast. Only minutes remained before I was to start the opening act on Center Stage.

"...I will be called for tea, and after that, the final curtain will fall as I exit 'Stage Right'."

It was a play with a name very familiar to everyone: 'Alice In Wonderland'. I was none other that Alice, Alice Angel. All the pressure was on me to play my part perfect, so I paced back and forth, my eyes glued to my script, hoping to all the studying and rehearsals would pay off.

My wearing consisted of a black headband that brought out the bangs of my long, strawberry hair, a white cream colored dress, white stockings, and black heeled boots. My pink eyes were as bright and optimistic as my attitude. I was four and a half years old.

"Amy?" Just before I was about ready to exit the Green Room, someone grabbed my attention by calling out to me. This 'someone' wasn't one of my fellow cast members, but she WAS someone I knew and loved all too well. "Amy!"

"Huh?" I saw that my sister was approaching me, "Ariel?" I already knew what she was obviously here for when seeing what she held in her arms.

"Honestly, you're so forgetful," A smile was on Ariel's face as she held that doll out to me.

That doll always creeped me out. I was hoping there would be a doll of a different Pokemon in the extra props...My smile became faint as I stared into the eyes of the still doll. This was noticed by my older sister, who also stopped smiling, "What's wrong?" She looked at the doll, then back at me.

"I didn't forget about the doll, I left it home on purpose." I answered. "It's so creepy."

"What? What's so creepy about THIS cutie?" Ariel asked.

"It's evolution."

Mr. Mime scared me way back when. It looks so much like a clown. I tried numerous times to convince Teacher to take the Mime Jr doll out of the play. I've even intentionally destroyed the doll, only for Teacher to buy a replacement the very next day.

Ariel sighed, "It's normal for kids your age to be scared by Mr. Mime. But hey, if you just go through the play with Mime Jr, you'll never have to deal with it again."

Now I sighed. Why couldn't Teacher have just trained a Purrloin, like in the movie? Well, I guess it can't be helped now. I grabbed the doll with both my hands, and started toward Center Stage.

Anything for the people...

**...**

**Alice In Wonderland: The Final Scene**

In, about, and finally out of the dream world of Alice known as Wonderland, I opened my eyes to see the little doll sleeping in my lap. I have to say, the doll has really grown on me throughout the play. The crowd continually whispered out loud about 'how cute _Amy _and her little doll was together'. Ariel's face in particualr stood out to me in the audience. Her smile told me that she was very proud of me.

I stood up after waking from _Alice's _nightmare. My eyes on Teacher, she said to me, _"Alice, would you please pay attention and recite your lesson?" _

_"Um...how doth the little Totodile, improve his shining tail. And pour waters of the-"_

_"-Alice!" _Teacher interrupted, _"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, the Caterpie said..."_

_"Caterpie?" _Teacher questioned, _"Oh, for goodness sake. Alice, I..." _Teacher paused, then started toward Center Stage Right, where the doll and I followed as we exited the stage and ended Alice In Wonderland's final scene.

**...**

After, the entire cast, the Mime Jr doll included, all stood side by side, taking a final bow as the sea of people cheered and applauded...And even after we made our exit to the Green Room one last time, I held the doll closer to me than ever before, refusing to let go of what I've suddenly become attached to.

"So was I right?" Just when about everyone had left, I was approached by an Ariel who should be just about ready to return home with me for the night.

"I..." I stalled describing my thoughts for the doll, "I love it." Mr. Mime aside, Mime Jr was just as cute as my sister said. I started toward the Green Room's exit, prompting for Ariel to follow, "I've already asked Teacher if I could keep Mime Jr, and she said yes..."

That night was the beginning of a very warm friendship between a girl and her beloved doll-a friendship between Mime Jr and I...

**End Flashback**

**Rose's POV**

I could not help but envision myself in the body of Amy as Ariel told me the story of how she came to know and love a very beloved doll...the same doll that attacked me earlier...

It looked as though Ariel was so much happier back then. But what happened? Whatever happened to Amy? And how did that doll get in such poor condition...How could the doll talk to me?

"Ever since Amy left, there's been a void in my life, a void I believe can never be filled until I fulfill my promise to catch her in the next life. That is why I come here..." We passed a sign at the edge of town. The sign let me know where I was: **Autumn Town**, a town that celebrates the traditions of those born and passed yesterday. The Pumkpaboo Pumpkin Harvest was just another way of say 'Day of the Dead' or 'Halloween'. So the way Ariel was handling the passing of Amy...It was typical, yet very unusual and personal at the same time.

Envisioning Amy in me, Ariel continued through the black forest outside Autumn Town, her hand in mine, and her 'Angel of Death' perched on her shoulder. Eventually, the three of us made it back to the meadow, only now...

"The roses..." They were no longer red...They were as black as black as the night sky...What happened?

"Every night, I come here with Angel to await my death. With the bad luck of Angel, and with death's symbolism through these black roses, I wait for 'something' to happen, my impatience growing with every night, though I never show because..." Because she always has those empty eyes and that empty smile on her face, "You get it. I see it in your eyes."

The three of us took our seats on the grassy ground, where I picked a single black rose and held it close. I like the black rose, it was just as black as my dress. "I saw the doll."

"You did?" Ariel asked. Her red eyes and black hair glistened.

"Running away from the doll is the last thing I remember before waking up in the bedroom of Amy."

Ariel...she slowly closed her eyes and sighed as if she was disappointed. But why? What was she disappointed about?

Looks like I just missed her then." She answered.

"Missed who?"

The girl paused, and that empty smile disappeared from her face. Her brief pause became a brief moment of silence between the two of us as she became hesitant.

I shifted my gaze from the black rose I was holding, to the face of the teenage girl. Curious, I tilted my head slightly to the left. Looking at Angel, I saw that he too looked uneasy.

"Murkrow..."

What was the hesitance for? Ariel had absolutely no problem telling me her life goal to die, of all things. Because I was told that Ariel visits this meadow every night, I had to ask myself: Did Ariel know something? Did she know why the once red roses were now black? Despite knowing her for just a few hours, I felt a suspicion that pained me. And from someone who feels so much like a sister to me?

"Ariel." I called.

"A garden of roses that have just lost what represents their lives in the color red...All these seemingly dead roses...It's like...It's like a cemetery...Here, I will lay my body to rest, and if I'm lucky, my body will be found, taken, and buried next to my sister." Ariel rose to her feet, and took a single step toward the dark forest.

"Ariel..."

"Mur..."

"It'll come, and it'll end us both right here."

End us BOTH?!

"Amy-Rose-Little Sister...I ask that you accompany me, away from this life."

It was my turn to pause, and like before, this brief pause turned into a moment of silence as I stared at who I believed to be a beloved.

"Beloved?" Was all I could say to the girl.

"Join me..." Her eyes returned to being half closed, and that empty smile was once again on her face. A slight breeze brushed against her long black hair and her long red skirt and she held a single hand out to me.

Slowly, I rose to my feet, prompting Angel to fly and rest on the shoulder of Ariel. Now the breeze was brushing against my long blonde hair and my black, long sleeved dress. "No..."

Once again, Ariel's smile disappeared as she turned around. "Fine." She was disappointed. Was I REALLY going to elect myself to die?

Ariel took another step toward the forest, and then another. She was waiting for something...

Please, let it all end here. "Ariel called into the forest. There was no answer, so she tried again, "Take me away."

The sound of footsteps could be heard from within the forest. Inching from the blackness of the woods, and out onto the black garden, standing right in front of Ariel...I was horrified by what I saw.

A ripped head with stuffing sticking out, a poorly sewn mouth, and stains of blood all over...it was the living, broken, Mime Jr doll from before, and Ariel was giving it a 'not so empty' smile.

I thought I saw movement from the eyes of the doll as it looked at me and said, "You're back. Beloved, you've come back for me..." The sadistic smile of the doll was just sickening.

"I've been waiting for you, "Ariel said to the broken doll.

Ariel clearly knew this doll, confirming that this doll WAS in fact, the same doll that Amy once loved.

"Will you take me to my sister?" The teenage girl asked.

The eyes of the evil doll never left my face...This doll knew I was not the girl who once loved it...It knew I was just a girl that looked like her. Yet, it still smirked as it said, "Amy, will you accompany your sister? If you die too, you and her will be able to meet in the afterlife." It purposely called me Amy.

Slowly, I turned to Ariel with a look of desperate worry on my face. "Ariel..." This girl was once again staring death in the face, and she was once again welcoming it with open arms. "Ariel...Ariel, please no!" My feelings of concern were letting themselves out of me. But why? Why was a tone of passion beginning to surface from inside me...? Because Ariel, she made me feel loved. But before I was really able to express myself, Ariel spoke up, addressing me in a firm tone.

"This is the end I've been waiting for..." Ariel started, "At last, my suicide doors have opened. No longer will I have to deal with the petty struggles of everyday life, Amy aside. You were like a little sister to me...I mean..." In the cold, stillness of the black night, Ariel began to stall. And though the night what still, the same could not be said for the face of Ariel, and it was to be expected...by someone uttering what was believed to be their last words. Though she was smiling, Ariel began to cry, as did Murkrow, "You're NOT like a sister to me. It won't be you waiting for me on the other side of eternal slumber. I...I don't love you, 'girl who merely looks like my sister'."

After another pause, I looked down to the ground, my eyes were wide open. My eyes started to water as I winced. My heart was shattered as the sister I loved denounced me. Failing to resist her words sinking in on my fragile heart, I was once again alone.

...How many times have I given a dearly beloved unconditional love, only to be heart broken in the bitter end?

Father Atticus, Brother, Ariel Angel...They were the three beloved who came to mind when thinking of sudden and bitter heartbreak. Still, I could never bring myself to hate any of them. Sure, I have said those words out loud, but the truth is: I miss them very much. I could never hate a person I unconditionally love.

Returning her attention to the evil doll, Ariel asked, "How will I die?"

"Hmhnhn," The smirking doll chuckled as it answered, "Ariel, I used to have a mutual love for you, because you were Amy's sister. But if you choose to join your 'Angel' sister, I can't blame you. You have a choice to choose between life and death, because unlike me, you're still alive..." We all paused, "I'll slip you into a bleak nightmare that'll kill your soul. I call it..."

With Angel flying back on my shoulder, I took half a step back as the evil doll began to make a dark aura. As it began to spread, it said, "...I call it, a Night Shade!"

"No..." I stood there with my head nodding sideways and my eyes holding back tears as Ariel did not even move. Letting the darkness come to her, this was her last stand.

"Rose, Angel, this is my final goodbye," Ariel uttered. The last thing the girl with the empty smile said was, "I'll see you both in the next life...someday..." as the dark Night Shade swallowed her body whole, along with the evil doll.

"No..." No was the one word I kept saying to myself. Why? Because I refused to believe this would be the last time I would see a person I called a beloved. A duet of tears made their way down my face. "No! I will not let you throw your life away! Sister!" Determination...did I get it from Brother? I was determined not to let my love become the one that got away as I hastily ran into the Night Shade, and after my 'sister'.

Being in the presence of a Murkrow at night brings bad luck...It was a superstition I believed to be false. But with Angel sticking by me, and what I was seeing with my eyes, I began to have a hint of doubt.

I was surrounded by darkness.

And I was not floating, I was sinking. Sinking 'down there'. Have I shared the same fate of death as Ariel? I did not see her, and I did not see myself floating to the heavens...

**To Be Continued...**

**Night Shade, a ghastly shroud of darkness that causes the foe to see a frightening mirage; A 'nightmare' of sorts...**

**A Mime Jr doll using Night Shade? It'll all come together next chapter. It's a means to keep the readers in suspicion. And even when you DO read what happens next, it STILL might not make sense if you don't know your Pokedex entries. Ariel wasn't being a jerk. She was just...disappointed.**

**I haven't forgotten about Seth hitting Rose. That moment alone will the cause of a few future chapters that will be dedicated to their relationship.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 82: Story of the Forgotten Doll**

**Author's Note: It was an unceremonious break I took, kind of due to the lack great fanfics lately, to be completely honest. There IS one OC journey fic that I suggest you guys check out. If you haven't already read Minero Region Adventures by Justy1993, I highly recommend it. You can tell how his writing style develops as you get deeper into the story, and as a result, the later chapters become more consistent.  
><strong>

**Now for me: I'm looking for some more good Pokemon fics out there that I could start reading. It would be highly appreciated if you would suggest some to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel's POV<strong>

At first, when I was engulfed by the darkness, that was all I saw: darkness. But now, I was neither in the darkness nor the light. i was in between. Two wings have sprouted from my back, but they were each of a different color. One was as white as the wings of a Swanna flying up to the heavens, and the other...the other wing was as black as the wings of my 'Angel of Death'. Did the darkness of the black wings represent the other place, down there? Light or darkness? Was it really my decision? Silly...I've had my whole life to decide through my actions. I thought about my last moments of life...

"Was it wrong, what I did? I was given the gift of life, and threw it all away. Thinking this, some of the light on my white wing began to turn into darkness. I started to descend into the darkness as the light of Heaven began to distance itself. "But...my intentions were pure?"

Has Amy descended into the darkness? I frowned as I realized how absurd the thought was, "No. Amy wouldn't be down there. She's an 'Angel'..." But if Amy's up there, and I'm on the brink of going 'down there'...

...I never thought Heaven of all places would be a nightmare, the way it was distancing itself from me...I was so close, yet so far from feasting my eyes on my sister's soul...

**...**

**Rose's POV**

I remember leaving behind a father who thought of me as a tool, rather than a beloved daughter. I remember the day I ran away from a Brother who struck me. I was running with a broken heart. I have not seen Father or Brother since leaving them behind, but now, more than ever, I wanted them by my side.

I was not sure whether of not I had moved on to the next life. I ran after whom I thought was like a sister, because I did not wish to be alone. But in this Night Shade nightmare, even with Angel by my side, alone was all I felt.

I was descending into the place that was not Heaven. Perhaps the darkness could just smother me right here.

"Now I have lost Ariel..."

I wonder how lonely Mother Flora has felt since I left the organization? I can blame the organization for the amount of hatred and pessimism in the world, but could I blame them for me becoming the lonely outcast I am now? No, I have brought upon myself the issue of breaking down in front of strangers, and in a complex network of interrelated forces beyond my control, that fear of strangers has ultimately led to the self inflicted death of Ariel.

Beyond my looks, was I anything like the sister of Ariel?

"No..." I answered to myself. "No." I was told that Amy was not emotionally fragile, unlike me, "No! I cannot be Amy! She cannot be me!"

"...The girl I've come to know and love isn't here..."

"Huh?" Descending into the darkness, my attention was caught by a voice that I felt was very close.

"She's an Angel resting in the heavens, and I'm unable to join her because..." There was a pause as the darkness began to clear, making way for...For the evil doll. The broken Mime Jr was frowning, and tears were dripping from those woven eyes "...Because I am darkness itself, I am neither alive, or dead. I'm just..."

The doll once again paused as the both of us landed, and I was shocked when I took a look at my surroundings. There was no longer a moon in the darkness...the darkness of a murky haven filled with nothing but buried crosses and tombstones, which stood on a ground that was no longer decorated with grass and roses. This place, the place that was not Heaven, it was a deathly hollow. It was so empty, and I was so alone...

"I am broken..." The doll finished, "Broken and alone."

"Alone..." I said to myself as I walked over and toward a tombstone. It was dusty, but not much of a bother since I always wore white gloves, so I began to wipe the dust away completely...Why was I doing this?

Getting a glimpse at what was written on the tombstone, I trembled as I fell to my knees in this nightmare.

It read: **Here lies Rose of the virus. Rest peacefully in this eternal graveyard.**

"Dead..." I became mentally paralyzed as tears began to fall from my eyes, "I am not dead. I am not dead dead! This cannot be!"

"But now.." What good would it do to run away from the approaching evil doll? It was already too late for me... "But now, I am no longer lonely, because you're with me ,Amy. You're here with me to stay, in HELL!"

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but my voice was not heard. I was so severely frightened that I began to temporarily lose my keen sense of formal speaking. I cried and cried for the evil doll to get away from me. "No! Stay away! Stay away! I..." I was so torn apart on the inside. Realizing there was nothing I could do at this point, I forced my voice to calm down, "I'm alone..."

"But Amy..." Once more, I was called by that name, and after seemingly pausing to think, the look of sorrow on the evil doll turned into a look of anger, "We're both alone, yet you're the only one pushing me away! I see how it is...I saw you when you broke down in front of all those people...In Autumn Town. You cry about being alone, yet when people are finally in your presence, you choke...Yes, I've figured out YOUR living Hell, and if you don't want me, Amy..."

I stood guard as the arms of the doll started to wave around. The eyes of the doll were fixated on me as...as the surrounding darkness began to dissipate? I was bewildered. While the doll began to smirk, it still had tears falling to the ground. We both had tears in our eyes, but that doll was the only one forcing a smile.

_"Amy..." _There was another voice in the presence of the doll and I. As the darkness around us dissipated, I winced, having to adjust my eyes. I opened my eyes, which widened, and then winced again as I looked at who called for Amy.

It was a person, a stranger...a single stranger who was in a sea full of them, and they were ALL staring at me...

"I'll take your love, whether you wish it or not..." The doll said, "I'll MAKE you love me!"

It was like the dream I had of Amy-the one about 'Alice In Wonderland', only this time, I actually WAS Amy. I was on stage as Alice herself. it was a role play, and all eyes were on me.

"Please Amy, tell me how much you love me now." And the doll...it was closer to me than ever. "Do you love me?"

...

...

...I was holding the doll in my arms...I once again began to quiver as I attempted to get rid of it, but my effort was in vein. for some reason, the doll would not come out of my hands, and the doll smirk.

_"Amy?"_

_"Amy?"_

_"Amy?"_

Alone on stage, this black and white memory looked about a bleak as my life right now. Fears...Fears...I feared the doll I tried so desperately to get rid of. I feared the loneliness I was feeling. But what I feared most of all, was the world I stood in front of. This world has scorned me all my life. I turned around and sat down, arms wrapped around my knees while still holding the Mime Jr. I was hiding my face from everyone, from everything that has been used to tear me down. Hiding was my last option...

"Amy. You...you're hugging me...You, you love me!"

I...I guess Hell is my final fate..."

"No...no it isn't!"

"Huh?" I felt a voice descending in my direction, but it was a voice I knew.

"It's about time you joined us, Sister. now our group's complete." The doll smirked as both it and I looked up.

An Angel was reaching down to me, and angel of death. Gazing at black wings and long black hair, I almost felt alone no longer as Ariel Angel landed softly on the grey stage.

"Alice-Amy-Rose." A smile was not on the face of Ariel, but her face was no longer empty...I no longer felt completely alone. The loneliness was still there, but easing the pain was Ariel in my presence.

"Please get up, Rose." Ariel said to me.

"But these strangers, this nightmare..." I did not want to get up, because when I did, I would see everyone staring at me again. "It is too late for us. In this endless nightmare, I am as broken as a broken doll."

"No, don't say that!" Ariel began to raise her voice as she came closer to the doll and I, and gently rubbed my back with her hand, "It's not too late-"

"-But it IS!" I shouted as I pulled away from the teenage girl. Avoiding the gazes of the many empty faces surrounding us, my teary eyes looked at a 'sister' who has given me a hint of negativity, "This is all your fault! Are you happy that the both of us are here now?! Of course you are! It is what you have longed for for so long! All to see your sister! Well, where IS your sister?! Is she not with you, Ariel?!"

Ariel paused. There was a twinkle of a tear in her eye. "She...my sister's right in front of me, and she's looking me right in the eyes..."

"What?"

"I had a glimpse of Heaven, and realized it wasn't for me, not yet." Ariel started. "It's a nightmare I'm still trying to find my way out of. Looking for my sister, I found only answers to myself. If I'm ever going to make it to Heaven, I must live life the way Amy would want me to. Rose?" I stared intently at the angel who began to hold her arms out. She was welcoming me with a hug. My SISTER was welcoming me with a hug. Typically, I was quick to embrace the hug of a person I love...But this was not typical. I was not able to move my arms, nor my feet.

"So the two of you have a share of emotions, and you forget that I'm still in your arms?" It was the doll. Somehow, it was immobilizing me. "Amy, you once again make me feel so lonely. I feel as if I'm about to cry."

"I...cannot...move..." I said to myself. I then looked a the evil doll, and in return, the doll looked me in the eye.

"I love you Amy. I love you so much, it's painful. I guess that deep down, that pain makes me hate that I love you..." The doll started, "What happened to the two of us? Why have we grown apart?"

All of the talk from the doll about how it and Amy were once friends had me thinking. "If you love me so much, why have you tormented me? I know I am not Amy, but I wish to know why you would attack someone you love, someone you describe as an 'Angel'."

The doll in my arms gave a sigh. It even looked at Ariel and I with innocence, "Everyone's right: Amy IS an Angel. But she wasn't always like that. Here, in this Night Shade, I ask of you to listen to the nightmare of my perfect life as a doll crashing down around me..."

**The Story Of the Forgotten Doll...**

There's nothing like the love between a little girl and her favorite doll...The love between Amy Angel, and the little Mime Jr doll. The two were as inseparable as would and glue, and it had given Amy a reputation around Autumn Town.

Tonight was this year's Pumpkaboo Harvest Patch. Those unfamiliar with the term were most likely not from Autumn Town. The Pumpkaboo Harvest Patch is what others would call, Day of the Dead, or 'Halloween' of sorts. Though Autumn Town was often left off the regional Johto map, it had a reputation for being the home of countless Pumpkaboo. Sure, many other places are called home by the Pumpkaboo, but Autumn Town was different, for there was an abundance of purple and black Pumpkaboo, in addition to the regular ones. One normal colored Pumpkaboo would enter the life of Amy Angel on this night, as well as change the fate of her entire life.

"Ah, the Pumpkaboo Harvest Patch, my favorite night of the year!" Amy Angel was a cheerful little girl with an abundance of innocence written all over her face. With her beloved doll held closely in her arms, the white dress wearing girl with strawberry colored hair and pink eyes made her way to the living room, where her older sister, Ariel Angel waiter for her.

"Really?" Ariel greeted the girl and her doll with a smile, "Tonight's Halloween, and you're wearing your dress from Alice in Wonderland again?"

"Of course!" Amy answered cheerfully, "It's my favorite dress! AND it makes the perfect costume!"

"But you wear it almost everyday."

"And you're the one who washes it everyday when I ask." Amy countered as she held her beloved doll to her face and asked, "Don't you agree, Mime Jr?"

Ariel sighed, "Little kids and their favorite clothes," she said to herself. She then went ahead and asked, "Are you two ready for the Harvest?"

This was the first time Amy was going without Mom and Dad, though Ariel was still going to accompany her.

"I wish I could get a Pumkaboo though." Amy answered, "And a big one too! The grown ups always give the best stuff to the people with the biggest Pumkins."

Ariel giggled as she said, "Well you won't have to wait long for your wish to come true!" The long blacked haired girl wearing the white long sleeve blouse and long red skirt took her hand from behind her back, and flashed a single Pokeball to her younger sister, a warm smile on her face.

Amy gasped, her pink eyes lighting up, "Is it what I think it is?"

Ariel nodded, "Consider it an early birthday present, from me to you. It's not the biggest in the world, but..."

What signified the beginning of the end for Amy Angel was when she happily started running to the Pokemon in her sister's hand...all while letting the doll she held fall to the royal rugged ground, forgetting and leaving it behind as she had not a care in the world.

While the little girl was happily welcoming her newest partner in her first Pokemon, Pumpkaboo, the inanimate doll stared blankly at the ceiling, catching Amy and Ariel at the corner of it's eyes as the two left the house.

The smile sewn on to the face of the doll was empty as it continued to lay at that spot, staring at the ceiling as days and nights went by. Mom, Dad...Ariel...Pumpkaboo and Amy...They all walked by countless times before Mom finally did something about it. She told Amy that 'she'd forgotten to pick up her toys in the living room'. It was in the middle of a party for Amy, for her fifth birthday.

When the doll finally saw it's dearly beloved walk into the living room, the dearly beloved was accompanied...by the Pumpkaboo.

"You..." Amy said as she carried the doll into her room. She stared into the unmoving eyes of the Mime Jr.

There was a pause...

"How could you?"

Amy's eyes widened. Was she hearing things?

"How could you forget about me?" It was the first time Amy heard the doll talk, even though it's lips didn't move. Of course, the little had always talked to the doll, and then she'd use her imagination and pretend the doll would say something in response. But THIS...this bewildered Amy to where she actually dropped the doll as it landed in Amy's bed.

"You're talking? For real?"

"You left me on the floor..." Not only did the doll talk, it began to stand up, and looked at it's dearly beloved. The stitched that kept the mouth of the Mime Jr bound were starting to break apart as the doll frowned. "It was lonely...on the cold floor...by myself...what happened, Amy?"

"I-I don't know...I don't remember..." Amy replied. She and her floating Pumpkaboo became very nervous. There was a hint of awkwardness in the situation.

"You don't remember? You and I used to be inseparable. we were 'That Angel of a girl, and her doll'."

"Oh..."

...Amy was trying to think of something to say. It took a moment, but the now five year old girl was able to gather her thoughts and say, "I'm sorry...Uh, well...I could introduce you to my new friend Pumpka-" Amy was interrupted.

"-No! I don't wanna be introduced to Pumpkaboo!" The doll snapped, startling the girl and the floating Pumpkaboo, "It's Pumpkaboo's fault! It's because of him that I was left behind! I-I hate that thing! It makes me wanna-"

This was days upon days of built up frustration for the doll. Lunging at Amy was probably the first thing that came to the doll's mind as far as letting out some of his frustration was concerned.

Amy flinched at the sight of the doll's jealous, broken scowl.

The doll's words, actions, and emotions were very passionate...But...passion just wasn't enough at this moment. The doll was about to close in on the girl...

"Boo!" That was, before the doll's jealousy, Pumpkaboo, decided to step in. In the eyes of the doll, this moment would always play in slow motion, the death of the relationship between it and it's dearly beloved as a Razor Leaf was launched at point blank range.

"Ngh..." In the eyes of the doll THIS was the most painful part: Amy turning away as the doll's neck was slit by Razor Leaf.

"Boo..."

It took forever for the doll to fall to the ground, _"Amy?" _But even after, the doll's dearly beloved was the only thing on the doll's mind as stuffing started to inch it's way out of the doll's new neck hole.

"Amy..."

"...Things change..." After hearing one final thud to the ground, it was Amy what would be her last words to the doll, "The girl who loved you...she's moved on now. She's just a memory. I'm with Pumpkaboo now. I-I'm sorry." Amy's back was still turned...And began to walk away from the doll, Pumpkaboo following.

Fault could not be put on Amy. Moving on was just apart of human nature. Love doesn't last forever...Except in the mind of the beloved doll.

But JUST before the living doll gave out, it gave one last breath to the Angel who exited the room, "I love you..." It was the first time those words came from the doll, but unfortunately, those words were also the doll's last.

Mime Jr was a broken doll, no different from other toys that were 'killed off', except, this doll had a love that was pure. It was not alive, nor was it dead. It did not go to Heaven, not Heaven. It lived, living with a broken heart...

Hating that it loved the girl, the doll began to despise, and eventually loathe her. It was just too much for the hurt doll to handle, until the morning after...

**...**

**End Flashback**

**Rose's POV**

"That morning..." The doll said.

"What happened..." The doll's story was so sad, to say it was tragic would be an understatement. The doll that was still in my immobilized arms...The pure feelings of love it had reminded me of, well, myself...I looked at Ariel, who looked like she had an answer to what happened the next morning...

...

...

"The doll killed Amy..."

I froze, and looked back down at the doll. The feeling this doll had for Amy were just too strong for his own good. A 'killer' who was 'killed' in my arms...In this nightmare of a living Hell, I was surrounded by a sea of strangers looking at me. Initially, when the black winged angel in Ariel arrived, I felt relieved. But having the burden of hearing what happened to Amy took any and all relief I had.

"I hated her so much because I loved her. These feelings were so overwhelming when I died, that I took on a new form that kept suppressed, because I wanted to remind myself of Amy. But now, getting that story off my chest, I feel I've nothing more to hid..." Suddenly, the doll began to float out of my arms and into the air. I regained my mobility, and Ariel, Angel, and I all watched as the doll began to glow darkness. Slowly, it grew only slightly bigger, and it's form began to change. It became this black doll of darkness that I've only seen once back in my Neo Snagem days. This pokemon was now alive. It was...a Banette...

**To Be Continued...**

**Again, I apologize for going AWOL during what my favorite arc so far, but I'll sometimes do that when I'm trying to get ahead in written chapters. Not only am I ahead in Virus Version, but I've also got a new journey fic out called Anistar's Twilight. It's another long fic, but this time it's in the Kalos region. There will be ALOT of plot twists, and if you know me, I'll switch up the gym order to keep the story from being too predictable.  
><strong>

**Lastly, it's great to be back. It isn't Writer's Block I have, it's Typer's Block, which I tend to get pretty often, but now that it's over, I've posted one of my longer chapters, where all the plotholes in this arc come together. And for those of you who could possibly flame me for the whole talking doll concept (I've never been flamed before)-**

**Pokedex entry: Banette; the Marionette Pokemon: A doll that became a Pokemon over it's grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it.**

**...Yeah, you can look it up yourself, and let the fact that it's canon sink in...**


	83. Chapter 83: Hand-Me-Down

**Pokmeon Virus Version Chapter 83: Hand-Me Down**

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, it finally happened! I've been flamed!...On the first chapter...My first attempt at ever writing ANYTHING...A chapter that was written two years ago...Flamed by a person I've looked up only to see that their writing is no better than mine, not by a long shot. I'll admit, it kind of stung...for like ten minutes, lol. Anyway, later that day, I finished two chapters. Discouraging, huh? Well not quite, the WeS RoYaL who wrote the first chapter...he has grown as a writer(I know it's about as cliche as a number of lines in this fic). It can't be helped now, just get over it.**

**Now on to the story. This is the last chapter before getting into the long awaited ship dedication. Yumi & Seth...I believe this shipping arc is even longer than this arc right here., then after the shipping, we'll be in Mahogany Town for a while.**

**Here's Chapter 83. Read the whole chapter in order to get why 'Hand-Me-Down' is the chapter's name.**

**Ariel's POV**

Yes, it was something I knew this whole time; the broken doll who revealed herself to be the ghost Banette-she was the one who killed my sister. It wasn't as if Banette was cold blooded, her feelings just overwhelmed her.

So here I was, staring at the black doll floating in the air. On my back, were wings as dark as the ones on my Angel of Death. They showed me a Heaven, and that being in the same presence of my sister was not for me, not yet.

Then there was Rose, the minute she realized Banette killed the one who looked so much like her, she began to cower in fear. I never knew her social anxiety was THIS severe.

Was it too late for us? No...this was only a nightmare.

"In this form, my passion for my dearly beloved caused me to kill her. But what is this? Amy cowering in fear right in front of me?" The doll was of course referring to Rose, "If you're not moving, killing you again will me a whole lot easier!"

I gasped as the doll suddenly launched a shade of darkness at Rose, who was too paralyzed with fear to move or even notice the attack. It was up to me now...

"Angel, use Dark Pulse!" I called for my Murkrow.

"Kroowww!" And without hesitation, Angel was determined to defend Rose as she launched a stream of darkness at the undead doll.

"Agh!" The attack was super effective, sending Banette even further into the air, where she stood afloat as she began to glow a dark aura. "You dare stand in my way?! You're no different than that Pumpkaboo I've always hated! No matter, if you really want to die first, I'll be glad to accommodate!" The doll started charging toward Angel with bits of blue flames dancing around her body.

Instinctively, Angel knew to dance around the doll and all the flames of Will-o-Wisp that were sent at her.

Landing, the doll stood right in front of Rose.. But her moment with the defeated girl didn't last long as Murkrow struck her from behind, sending her to the stage ground once more, where the audience of this black and white Hell watched on.

"Rose!" I called to the girl, but she didn't answer. "Rose, you got to stand up and fight! This-"

I was interrupted by a Banette who swiftly bypassed Angel, charging toward me. I narrowly moved out the way.

"You will not tell her. If you do..." Banette knew the words that were about to come out of my mouth. Her attempt to stop me from talking was desperate.

...I knew how to defeat the evil doll...

"What'll happen if I do?" I sassed as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'll...I'll..." Once again, the evil doll, cloaked in a dark aura, charged toward me. The was a hint of frustration on the doll. Did she know what I know? "Haaa!"

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Huh?!" Gasps came from the Banette, Angel, and the black and white audience as Bannette phased through my body. Caught off guard, the doll landed flat on her face, and remained at the downed position as I faced her. "W-what happened...?" The doll quivered slightly as she picked her face up.

"I've figured it out. how this 'living Hell' works." I answered, "Your powers will no longer work on me because-"

"No! Don't!" At first, Banette was yelling, but being desperate, her yelling gradually turned into pleading, "Please don't..."

I didn't buy it. Turning to face Rose, I was ready to tell her before the doll attempted to charge toward me once more.

"Krooww!" Taking advantage of a distracted and aggressive Banette, Angel interrupted the doll's attack, turning all of that power against her and sending her back to the stage floor with a Foul Play attack.

"Rose?" Because she wasn't moving, I had to sit on my knees and grab her face with my hands. Her eyes were every teary, while Banette's eyes watched on as Angel had her immobilized. Rose had very soft skin..."Rose, this stage-this Hell-it is all your nightmare. Right now, we're in the center of all your fears, and you're the only one who can get us out!" Of course, my fear of not being able to meet Amy in Heaven has already passed me by...It is no longer a fear of mine because I realized death isn't the answer for me. But for Rose and her fears...

"I-I cannot..." Rose answered, "All these strangers...and that doll..."

"You have to get over your fears! You can't hide from the world forever!"

"Yes I can!...Yes I can...There are a lot of things you don't know about me..." Rose said.

"What are those 'things' going to do for you? There are things you don't know about me, yet I STILL overcame my fears-"

"You don't understand!" Rose pulled away from me, her fragile emotions beginning to get the best of her as she began to whimper her words, "You don't know what it's like to be me! I am an anomaly who has been cursed with the burden of life!...I have always been called labels like 'unnecessary', or a 'worthless tool'...My whole life, I have been used and abused by the world around me.! Those I have loved have become strangers. I could never love a stranger, but the amount in my world is so overwhelming...I am misunderstood. I am alone."

I never knew Rose was so 'paranoid' when it came to 'strangers'. But to be called a 'worthless tool'...Ironically, name calling is usually reserved for people who know each other, in the real world.

"How many times have you been insulted by the audience in front of you?" I asked flatly.

In her fit, Rose paused at my question. She sniffled.

"Okay, so here and there, people will insult you, but to let that dictate your entire life? Maybe it's no them you fear. Maybe...maybe the one you fear most, is yourself..." Upon hearing those words, Rose's eyes widened, "YOU constantly think about how YOU look in the eyes of everybody else. Believe it or not, Amy used to do the same thing, behind that smile of hers. The difference between you and Amy was that Amy actually gave people a chance. Sure, she kept her guard up, but she was never alone because..."

I motioned for Rose to come back to me. Wrapping my arms around the little girl, she embraced my hug. A warm smile made it's way on my face, "...Because she always had her sister close."

A moment was set aside for Rose to 'let it all out'. She was silent, and I waited until the teardrops on the back of my blouse to dried before I spoke again.

I once again held Rose's face, "Give the audience a chance. Let the world embrace you, and you'll no longer feel alone."

At first, Rose didn't move, as she was paralyzed with fear...or was she nervous? She apparently needed some more convincing, or maybe just a 'crutch'.

**Rose's POV**

Facing my fears for the very first time...For me, it was scary, but not so overwhelming this time. Why? I looked into the eyes of Ariel, and then looked back down to see she was holding my hand.

"You're not alone," Ariel clenched my hand even tighter, "I'm right by your side, sister."

I closed my eyes tight as I readied to embrace the open world for the very first time. My heartbeat became faster and more tense. My chest tightened as my nervousness was still very much present. Hand in hand with Ariel, I-the character of Alice in 'Alice In Wonderland'-slowly turned to face the audience around me.

"Murkrow..."

"Go on. Open your eyes. I'm right here, sister."

...My nervousness made my eyes heavy, they opened slightly, and very slowly... "Huh?" I saw...I saw smile on the faces of all these people looking at me.

"Come on, you can do it. You're already halfway there..."

The more I opened my still teary eyes, more color was being added to my black and white surroundings. I felt so relieved that there were no attacks coming from the mouths of all these people. The atmosphere was welcoming, it did not feel like such a nightmare anymore. In the face of the crowd, I smile as they began to applaud. Letting people in for the first time...it was nothing like the negativity I had been expecting. I embraced the shower of love everyone was expressing to my character on stage. I was not lonely, nor was I scared. I was feeling the warmth of love. I WAS loved!

Suddenly, the shades of darkness surrounding us all began to dissipate as light started to creep in. This was the end of my nightmare...

**Location: Outside Autumn Town-The Rose Meadow**

I was awoken by the light. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was the light of sunrise. The roses surrounding me were no longer black, as they were the night before, they appeared more vivid than ever with the glow of sunrise complimenting them.

Sitting up, I saw that I was right next to an Ariel Angel with her eyes open and staring at me. Her red eyes looked rose colored when seeing them in daylight for the first time.

Angel the Murkrow was with us, as well as...as well as a Banette lying on the grassy ground.

"You did it," Ariel said to me, her face was more jovial than ever.

"That I did," I said with a smile.

When I was able to get over my fears, my nightmare ended, allowing for all of us to wake up this morning...

I had the feeling that today was going to be a good day. I was excited for what was next for me, so excited in fact, that I decided to let it all out.

"Hmhmhnhmhmh hahahahahahaha!" I giggled very loudly as I ran Ariel and Angel into a hug on the grassy ground, showering them with much affection.

"That tickles! That tickles!" Ariel was laughing as I began to nuzzle he very affectionately, "I never knew you had such an affectionate side!"

However, this moment of affection would only last briefly, and when Ariel and I were able to calm down, we heard...the low volume of something crying?

Returning to my usual character, the smile on my face disappeared as Ariel and I got up off the ground to see the crying shadow that was Banette.

"Banette, it's over." Ariel said coldly to the doll of darkness.

Too engulfed in her own sorrow, the doll didn't even bother to acknowledge to presence of Ariel.

The Banette sniffled.

You know, now that I was no longer in any state of fear, I was beginning to think much like my usual self. Though I am very intelligent, I am often described as a girl who has not lived in this world long enough to understand human emotion, much like Brother. Though, unlike Brother, I at least have a heart, a heart that could relate to the loneliness Banette has been feeling for the longest time. Because Amy made her exit from Banette's life, Banette is lonely, and because I have escape her arms, Banette is sad. I did not wish for the doll to experience the struggle I have been through, so I walked up to the crying Banette with one generous proposal in mind.

"Um, Banette?" I called out to the doll, but the doll did not look at me.

"I lost..." The Banette said, hands covering her face.

"No..." With a sympathetic sigh, I put a warm smile on my face as I slowly wrapped my arms around the ghost doll, "No, you have not lost. You are not alone, because you have a heart that can relate to you. You have me: the girl NOT named Amy..."

You could see the rising sun shine on the eyes and unzipped mouth of a Banette who shot her head up, startled by my touch.

"A little girl and her favorite doll..." I said to myself, "Banette, let us be friends."

"F-friends?" Both Ariel and the doll stuttered.

"You can come with me on my journey." I answered, "You will be my very first Pokemon."

"A journey?" Ariel said confused.

"Right." I answered as I looked at Ariel, Banette still in my arms, "Did I not tell you I was just passing by? If so, I sincerely apologize."

"So you'll be leaving soon..."

I gave a slow nod, a smile on my face. I then looked down at Banette, still waiting for a reply from the doll, "Well?"

"I-I..." The eyes of the doll began to tear up again, and a reply was dragged out very slowly, "I would love to, dearly beloved..."

"Then it's settled. But before the time for goodbyes arrive..." I approached Ariel and Angel, grabbing the hand of Ariel as I said, "I would like for us all to watch the sunrise together, in the meadow of roses."

**...**

It was a long and teary goodbye, even though I only knew Ariel and her Murkrow for a number of hours. The last words Ariel said to me were, "Take care, sister. I love you..."

Autumn Town and the night before us was now behind me as I was on my way back to camp, with my new doll in my arms. Admittedly, the creepy impression of Banette will take some getting used to for the rest of the gangs, but I did not mind.

"Will they like me?" Banette asked.

"You have to be introduced first...Both you AND me." Vincent, Marina, and Kashius...Getting over my fear of strangers has given me the courage to finally open up to them when the time comes.

That time would be now though, for I approached a campsite where Chapel had a worried look on her face. Kashius was leaning up against the tree, while Vincent and Marina had just finished putting away their sleeping bags.

"Maw? Mawile!" Mawile was the first to spot Banette and I. She was quite surprised, seeing Banette for the very first time.

"I have returned." I announced.

Chapel had a huge sigh of relief written on her face, but withing a few seconds, I was merely background character in her sight. She, along with everyone else, were all staring at Banette. I guess now was the time for formalities.

"Chapel." I called, "Mawile. Vincent and Marina...Kashius...It is the beginning of a new day, and the beginning of a new life. I would like to introduce to you, a new life in the favorite doll of a little girl." They all watched as I put Banette on the ground, motioning for the doll to make an introduction.

Banette looked back at me with an unsure face.

"Go on." I encouraged.

It was quite a turn from the very passionate character of Banette that Ariel and I encountered the night before. I knew the doll was not at all timid, she was just concerned about making the 'always-crucial' first impression. If that was the case, then it was up to me. I took a step forward, presenting Banette and I to Chapel and the strangers.

"A little girl and her favorite doll...this doll wishes to join in on the journey. And...that is not all..." I paused. This was going to be the first time I would put myself out there in the REAL world, "Banette is not the only one in need of an introduction. My entire life, I have been sheltered from the outside world, whether the source be myself or somebody else. The old me is as dead as the night before. I am a new person now, and I would be pleased to get to know you all on the way to Mahogany Town."

"Rose?" Chapel was very confused, "You're...you're opening up?"

Banette and I both gave Chapel a nod and a smile. The morning sun began to smile bright in my deep blue eyes, though there DID seem to be plenty of clouds on their way to blanket the sky for what could be the remainder of the day, for all I know.

"Shall we continue to Mahogany?" I asked everybody as I took a single step ahead.

This day will not be forgotten by me. From here on out, I shall fight the war on the front lines, with Banette and everybody else.

One question remains though: Will the relationship between Brother and I be the same once we reunite? He is the only person who still pains me, and I do not look forward to our reunion...

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, Rose will be traveling with the main group from here on out. I said this was a MAJOR arc. Can't wait to see her face off against Neo Snagem...**


	84. Chapter 84: From Autumn To Winter

**Author's Note:**

_**You know what, I might actually go through with very frequent posts this month, simply because there's an 'episode' that I would like to post in time for Christmas. If it happens, good for you readers, right?**_

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 84: From Autumn To Winter**

On the heels of Winter, Autumn is almost at an end. Symphonies of leaves making their way to the ground, perhaps the magic of Winter can spark 'something' between these two passing trainers.

**Seth's POV**

Where have we come?

With Chikorita beside me, and Yumi following close behind, we were on our way to Mahogany Town as we were passing through the final valley. Pidove were seen flying under the blanket of white clouds in the sky. Was a storm on the horizon?

Because the three of us have been completely silent, I was caught completely off guard when a question suddenly came from Yumi's mouth.

"Seth?"

I was never like her to be so silent.

"Chico?" Chikorita cried as both she and I turned to face Yumi.

She paused with hesitance as a gentle breeze picked up on her long black hair, but she picked up...Her question just had bad timing, for I saw some sort of 'ghost' floating toward her from behind.

"Seth, am I your best friend?" Yumi asked, "Do you like me?"

"What's that?" Apparently, Yumi seemed to misunderstand me when she repeated her 'different' question to me.

"No, not that. What's THAT?" I clarified as I pointed at the ghost the startled Yumi as she turned around to see it for herself.

Pausing, I realized that this ghost was staring into my eyes, but why?

Yumi, with a disappointed look on her face, looked at me as she asked, "Why NOW?! What does it want?!"

But before I could open my mouth, the words, "It's on the run!" were yelled from the direction of an incoming attack aimed at the ghost. Blue aura? Yes, that attack was recognized by me as a Psychic, as the floating pokemon was hit and sent to the ground.

"Huh?!" Both Yumi and I were surprised to see who or what launched that Psychic attack. Small, white body, two red horns? No doubt, it was a Ralts who was standing in the nearby, rose-filled meadow we were passing by. But THIS Ralts...it was a different color...

"Boo..." Yumi, Chikorita, and I watched as the pumpkin ghost stared at the blue headed Ralts...

...

...as well as what appeared to be it's trainer approaching the scene.

This was a girl I've met before, on more than one occasion. She had platinum blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, where the ends were curled. She had vivid pink eyes, and wore a choker around her neck. She wore a black, sleeveless dress that went to just below her thighs. On her arms she wore long white gloves, and on her legs, she wore white leggings. And lastly, she had on black high top shoes.

...She was the girl who shared her fruit basket with me in National Park. Her name was Alice, and although she and Yumi have only met once, the two have quickly established themselves as rivals.

"Alice?!" Yumi yelled.

But Yumi wasn't addressed immediately. Alice just watched and waited for the downed ghost to rise again.

"Boo...boo..." wary, the ghost tried as hard as it could to get up off the ground. The pumpkin was successful, staring at the blue Ralts and it's trainer in a pausing moment, "Boo..." Shaking, the pokemon was just barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Ra." Cried the blue headed Ralts who returned the wild Pokemon's stare with a calm expression. Alice gave Ralts no command, and to be honest, I could understand why-

"Boo..." the pumpkin was visibly struggling, and it wasn't too long before in fell to the ground once more, losing the 'staring contest'.

"It's time!" Alice called as she took out a pokeball, "Pokeball!" With that, she threw the pokeball. The pokeball hit it's target. It pulled the pumpkin in, and upon landing on the ground, it immediately clicked shut in what looked to be a 'Critical Capture'.

Not one word was said as Alice approached the rose surrounded pokemon with Ralts, her platinum blonde hair picking up with the breeze. Without a smile, Alice picked up her pokeball and put it away before staring at Yumi and I.

"You seemed pretty upset when I last saw you," Yumi said calmly.

And I remember when they last saw each other-what Alice said just as she made her exit...

**Bloomingvale-After Snivy's capture**

Alice, as she was walking away from me Yumi, Chapel, and Mary-Elizabeth, said this, "_You've probably relied too much on you traveling partners. It's a cliche way to develop feeling for that certain someone." _An upset tone started to surface from Alice_, "A certain someone that you delude yourself into thinking that being more than 'friends' is so close, yet so far!"_

_"What are you talking about?" _Yumi asked_, "Seth and Chapel aren't the affectionate types, if you haven't noticed."_

_"Like I said: You're so close, yet so far. While I so far, yet so close as those eyes are already rubbing off on me."_

**End Flashback**

It wasn't just Yumi, I also had a hard time understanding what Alice meant that day. Though whenever I saw Alice, she would always stare into my eyes, which always bewildered me. It was what a normal person would call, 'creepy'.

"I was upset?" Alice questioned. Without word, Alice proceeded to take out a white ribbon case, and pulled out a vivid green ribbon to flash to us. We paused, not knowing what Alice was doing.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"It's the ribbon I won in Bloomingvale. You know, the contest you ran away from...because you had 'issues'?" Alice answered.

"Wha? How...How did you know?" Caught off guard, Yumi's voice slipped to that of a mere whisper.

"There were 'things' you missed after leaving Bloomingvale. The morning before the contest, Seth came to me, telling me the whole story as asked me if I knew where you were..."

Yes, it was the morning after Yumi left the note that said she was headed back to Olivine. It was Chapel's idea to try and search for Yumi...

...Alice's eyes began to narrow, while the Ralts looked confused. Alice's eyes never left Yumi, who was about to speak before Alice opened her mouth again.

"He wnet to me, asking for YOU!" There, where Alice stood, she began to grow visibly upset, like in Bloomingvale, "I know what you're thinking right now, Yumi..."

**Yumi's POV**

This wasn't the first time Alice spoke to me in such a bitter tone. Sure, when we first met, she was typically snobbish, but ever since she first saw Seth...Could it be? No...I'm the one who's starting to have feelings for him. But was I going to say that out loud?

"You like him?" It was then, when Alice asked me that question, she took her eyes off me and fixed them on the ground. It was also as that moment, when her face turned the slightest shade of blush red, I realized that Alice wasn't a rival JUST for Pokemon Contests.

Alice has fallen for Seth. Was it love at first sight?

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied to Alice.

For a second, we both looked at Seth, who looked like he was well aware of what we were talking about at this point. He was just oblivious, and I think he knew it just as much as we did. Chikorita cried in confusion.

"... I won't deny it. He..." i didn't expect such a straightforward answer from the platinum blonde haired girl, "He and I...We had our 'moments' while you were away."

I froze...Seth and Alice? Bloomingvale was just when I was getting over the idea of a 'ship' between him and I. That was then, but now...No...whatever happened between the two of them is completely irrelevant now, because right now, I was going to make my move on Seth.

"Come on," I said to Seth in an assertive tone. I grabbed Seth not by the arm, but by the hand as I forcefully pulled him in the direction I was walking.

"Huh?" Confused, Alice and her Ralts began to follow us as she asked, "Where are you going?"

Alice's face was something my eyes just couldn't stand right now. I didn't bother to answer her question, but I DID know where I was going. Because of his lack of interest, Seth wanted to bypass an Autumn Town that lied just ahead of the rose filled forest who's trees were rapidly losing leaves. Apparently, I have a change to Seth's plans. I...I really need to say this to Seth...

**Location: Autumn Town**

There was a single Glameow that crossed our path as I pulled Seth passed what looked to be Autumn Town's cemetery. A single girl and her Murkrow could be seen praying in front of a tombstone.

"...She looked so much like you, it was as if she was your twin...You should thank her. She's the reason why I am able to live another day...another day to talk to you...She's in love with rose-"

By the time I could no longer hear the red skirted girl, Seth and I were already a distance away from the cemetery. With me pulling Seth, Chikorita was walking right beside me, while Alice was still following us.

"Why are we here?" Seth asked coldly. I could tell that he didn't want to make any stops before Mahogany Town, but it wasn't as if his voice was cold on purpose, it's just his normal voice tone.

I couldn't use the excuse of going to the Pokemon Center because Autumn Town didn't have one, and I could understand why. This town was so small, so unnecessary, it wasn't even listed as a major city on the Pokegear. It's just a town forgotten by trainers on their way to Mahogany, and formerly Ecruteak before it became the Dominion of Shadows. Because if Neo Snagem, we can expect a lot of trainers in Mahogany. But back to Seth's question.

"I have something I need to talk about. Something important." I replied.

Seth stopped abruptly, and proceeded to pull his hand away from me, "Then why not talk about it now? We're wasting our time in this town." He didn't seem at all upset. He was probably just curious.

"Um..." I didn't want to ask Seth outright, so I searched for a quick answer. This town, while small, DOES have a reputation for it's Pumpkaboo Patch Harvest, also known as Halloween. "Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Seth gave me a disbelieving look in the eye.

"Sad to say, the town's just a few days removed from Halloween." Alice sighed as she walked up. So she came to Autumn Town on purpose. The Pumpkaboo was probably just frightened, which would probably explain why it and Alice were outside town.

"Er!" I sighed in frustration as I once again grabbed Seth's hand, this time with a more firm grip. I wasn't going to let Halloween or a Pokemon Center get in my way, not while I had the nerve. "There might be an hotel here." Or at least a motel...

**Location: Autumn Town Theatre**

Okay, so maybe this town was too small and out of the way to have a hotel, but that wasn't the only thing that was getting on my nerves. For some reason, Alice wouldn't stop following us. Past a pumpkin patch where many Pidove came to Roost on their way down south, we eventually came across the town's most decorative building.

_**As her body fell, her wings lifted her soul. May the sound of porcelain colored feathers lead you to eternal happiness, Amy 'Alice' Angel.**_

"Amy Alice Angel...The name of this theatre..." Right under the engraving was...so sad. This little girl looked too innocent to be dead. She looked so much like-

"-Roses!" Alice exclaimed.

"Huh?!" I looked as Alice suddenly grabbed Seth's other hand. She yanked him slightly, and because I was still holding onto him, I was yanked as well. "Woah!" Caught off guard, the hands of Seth and I were separated as Alice began to walk Seth into the rose-decorated theatre.

Well, there goes my nerve...

Chikorita stood right beside me at that moment-the moment Alice began to make her move...the moment I began to feel like a third wheel.

I picked up Chikorita and held her in my arms as I followed Alice into the building.

"Wha?" I said as I entered the building, "Wooowww..." Rather than a show that I anticipated to be inside a theatre, I saw many people under a blue tinted room. It was cold in here, but holding Chikorita in my arms warmed me up.

Roses were EVERYWHERE. They looked to be painted as blue as the room's tint, and they were frozen in a smooth coat of ice, giving the impression that they were crystallized in some sort of fantasy.

"Chico..." Chikorita and I saw Alice and Seth near the front of the room.

"I wonder what this is all about?" I asked, prompting me to ask a passerby woman. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The woman had short, auburn hair as green eyes. She wore a long, black dress.

"Just what is going on here?"

"After the Halloween, Autumn Town as a whole gather here everyday, waiting until the arrival of the season's first snowfall.

"Snowfall?"

"We call it 'The Magic of Winter. It's more of a 'couple' thing though. As roses turn black, trees will lose leaves as they all die. While the lives of coupled leaves end, the lives of ourselves as couples will begin. As the warm weather is behind us, it's now time to settle down. Especially this year...Mahogany Town isn't too far away, and I hope it doesn't end up like Ecruteak or Azalea..."

"A couple thing?" No way...

I looked at an Alice holding hands with an annoyed Seth as they watched what appeared to be The Magic of Winter's Master of Ceremonies walk onto the theatre stage...Wait...Alice was STILL holding hands with Seth? No way...

"Hey! Hey!" This tradition was going to have to wait until I got finished to start. All eyes were on me as I put Chikorita on the ground and hastily approached the two.

Alice groaned as she whispered, "Great, here she comes." She looked upset, but it was not like I cared.

Forcefully, I grabbed their hands and separated them.

"Stay away!" I said as I stood in between them.

"What's wrong with you?!" Alice's voice had risen.

What WAS wrong with me? It was Alice, she was what's wrong. Or was it just me? Was I...

...Was I...jealous?

Everyone was staring at us. Seth looked uneasy, but it was too late now.

"I told you I needed to talk to Seth!" I replied, "It's important, and I intend to say it!"

"They're all watching..." Seth said to himself while looking at the surrounding people. I never knew that he was uncomfortable when in the spotlight.

"If you've got something to say, say it right here!" Alice's eyebrows furrowed, "You lowly peasant..."

"I..." I paused, "I can't say it here..." Last time I brought up the idea of Seth and I, I was embarrassed in front of a scoffing Rose. I cried that night.I didn't want that to happen again...

"Then can you just leave? It's not like you ever had him to begin with!"

My eyes widened, and I immediately tensed up. Alice, while not as innocent as Rose, was just as brutally honest. Ever since I met her, she's done nothing but crap on me! Alice...I hate her. She got me so excited and in the moment, I proceededto push her to the ground.

Everyone gasped, and Alice stared at me wide eyed from the ground.

"What? Are you jealous? Jealous that I've gotten closer to him in hours than you have in months? Or is it that next to me, the value of you entire life is next to worthless!"

"Ow!" On the ground, Alice caught me by surprise by kicking me in the knees. "Ngh." Her retaliation sent me to the ground, where I laid on my stomach as she rose to her feet.

"And the you have the nerve to put your hands on me?! And to add insult to injury-"

"Aahh!" She...she was striking me with her feet, saying one word with every kick.

"You! Have! The nerve! To try! And! Humiliate me! In! Front! Of everyone! That's right! Stay on the ground, you piece of crap! I..."

An ache in the head...and an ache in the body...everything ached. The surface of my skin was stinging...Under the blue tinted ceiling, the sparkle of a tear on my face was a clear blue color, but Alice couldn't see it. Being downed by Alice wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt the most was that everybody was watching. It was so embarrassing. Why didn't Seth or Chikorita do anything?

"...I only wish I could be traveling, hand in hand with him right now..." So...it was Alice who was jealous of me? "Now I have something I want to say to him..."

"N-no..." Though I was downed, I wasn't going to just LET things go Alice's way. I picked my aching head up off the theatre floor, my black hair and blue bangs a mess. Alice and Seth...No way... "S-Seth...huh?!" Both Alice and I looked where Seth WAS standing.

He and Chikorita were no longer in the theatre. They were gone...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note**

**An arc that I've been putting on hold for the longest time, though it'll be cliche as f**k. **

**So, if you guys haven't noticed, Seth has discovered the emotion called 'embarrassment'. He, sort of can't handle being in the center of everybody's attention, a direction contrast to Yumi, you know, with her wanting to become a Top Coordinator in order get famous.**

**And Alice...I've made a slight change in her design, though nobody can tell because, let's be honest, who can remember all these OC's? Before, her hair was regular blonde, but now, it's platinum blonde. I thought adding Alice to this arc would be critical for future chapters. Also, I really want to give her depth as a character, which is the ONLY reason why I'd potentially ship her with Seth. And speaking of Seth, this arc is supposed to give him some major development as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Party<strong>

**Dragonair: Male, Shed Skin**

**Swanna: Female, Hydration**

**Ralts(Shiny): Female, Synchronize**

**Pumpkaboo: Female, Frisk**


	85. Chapter 85: Snow

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 85: Snow**

**Flashback**

**Location: Nation Park-The Forest**

**Alice's POV**

Out here in this forest all day was me, Seth, and his Mawile. We were out in the forest because Seth was participating in the Bug Catching Contest. There was such determination in his eyes throughout the entire day. Ah, those deep blue eyes...it was like they were pulling me in like a magnet. The fact that basically no progress was made in the Contest didn't annoy me, it only meant that Seth and I could spend more time together.

Being a traveling Pokemon Trainer, I knew better than to go anywhere without food. With me, was a basket full of fruit.

We've been in this forest all day, and we haven't had anything to eat. I don't care how 'tough' Seth seemed on the outside, I knew he would be hungry on the inside. He was looking around, noticing the increasing rarity of trainers compared to this morning.

I gulped. Now was my chance to make a move, "Um, Seth?" I called his name.

"Hm?" He answered as he turned around. What he saw was me holding out a small basket of fruit toward him, "Huh?" He was confused.

"We've been out here all day," I started, "I know I don't have to follow you around, but I can't imagine myself alone, in a dark forest at night. And if that's the case, I wouldn't want either of us to starve." My face...it was beginning to blush, but only slightly, "Come on, YOU'VE been out here all day too. The fruit could be ours to share for the night ahead...But only if you call me pretty!"

"Mawile?"

The setting sun crept it's way through the forest trees and onto Seth's eyes as he stared at me. Those deep blue eyes again...I wasn't sure what exactly they were saying to me at that moment. Typically, they have this look on indifference that everyone seems to remember. But now, they were wide and bright.

"W-what's wrong? Am I pretty?" Please...Pretty was the only thing I wanted for him to call me right now, but why was he standing there, frozen like a statue?

...His stomach started to rumble. It could be heard even though the cries of nocturnal bugs, as well as Hoothoot and Noctowl, could be heard in the distance.

Mawile looked at Seth with a chuckle, while Seth turned away and looked at the ground as he said, "I'm hungry."

I smile. There's no way he'd turn down a fruit basket on an empty stomach, "Well then, what's keeping you? Call me pretty. Or at least tell me how beautiful my eyes are."

"I..." Seth paused, "I just can't say any of those words. It's weird."

...Was something wrong with me? Maybe something was wrong with him...Hmm...He never smiles...He doesn't really show emotion, and he tells me he can't say I'm pretty. "Wow..." It took me a moment to piece everything together before it hit me: Seth may not know it, but he has a hard time opening up and expressing himself. That's why he put up with that 'peasant girl' back in Bloomingvale, without complaining about her abundance of energy even once.

"Hey." I said as I walked in front of Seth, "It's not hard, you know. Just open your heart."

Seth remained silent, "I can't..." Was he nervous? "I don't have a heart. I've spent this entire journey trying to search for one. I've learned a few things here and there, but it's still 'empty' inside."

"Then..." I had no idea what Seth was talking about, but I wasn't going to just scoff at the story. Maybe this was my chance to get to know him better. Using my free hand, I proceeded to hug the blue eyed trainer as I whispered in his ear, "Maybe your search has only just begun. In fact, I'll help you. Now answer me this..." I let go of Seth. He STILL wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed less tense, and a little more at ease, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"..."It was like opening his mouth was the hardest thing for him to do, but it was a huge step in the right direction when he slowly whispered, "Yes, very much."

My pink eyes glimmered under the glow of the setting sun's orange light. I did it...I DID it...I DID what could be considered among the impossible. Despite his lack of emotion, I was able to dig deep inside and get him to express himself, even if it was just a little...

**Emd Flashback**

**Location: Autumn Town's Amy Angel Theatre**

Yumi wasn't the only one who had her moments with the guy who left the theatre without warning. She still has the impression that I'm just some shallow girl who's relationship with Seth has no depth. The lowly peasant was right where she belonged: her face in the dirt, while I stood tall.

I had to catch up with Seth, which prompted me to abruptly end my scuffle with a downed Yumi. By the time I made it to the theatre's exit, Yumi was slowly helped to her feet by the surrounding crowd, and she began to follow me.

**...**

"Seth! Seth!" It didn't take long for me to find him and his Chikorita. There they were, making their way past the big pine tree that stood in the town's center. It was surrounded by nothing but a ground that was blanketed by many brown leaves during the end of this Autumn season.

"Chicori?" Chikorita was on Seth's shoulder.

"Hmph." He turned to face me with those deep blue eyes. There was an indignant look on his face, and the dark clouds really brought out his black hair and blond bang.

"Wait!"

I sighed. It just HAD to be 'her' catching up to me. Both Seth and I looked at an approaching Yumi. I smirked. Her hair was a mess, and her short furisode was all ripped...thanks to me.

Stopping, Yumi stared at the both of us for a moment while catching her breath.

"You know, that's a good look for you," I said. Yumi glared at me, but I wasn't moved, "What? If you're gonna get mad at anyone, why not try yourself? After all, you're the one who landed the first strike."

"So the two of you haven't finished yet..." I tried to start away from us again, but I wouldn't allow it as I grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He glared at me.

"Seth..." Yumi whispered to herself.

**Yumi's POV**

There they were again, holding hands! Er, Alice was just so frustrating! The two of them, together...it bothered me. I had to ask myself again: Was I jealous? Well, it was an emotion I could no longer deny, but I'm afraid, that wasn't the worst part. What bothered me was that Alice's attraction to Seth was ACTUALLY GENUINE. It led me to wonder whatever happened between those two.

Seth pulled away from Alice, and walked over to me, "We're wasting time here. We're going to Mahogany now."

"No!" I raised my voice.

Seth narrowed his eyes out of typical impatience. For now, he was just gonna have to deal with it.

I turned to Alice, my messy blue bangs covering my eyes, "What happened while I was away?"

Alice didn't even hesitate, "He called me pretty...VERY pretty."

My jaw dropped slightly as I stared ahead blankly. Alice...is she gaining too much ground on me? For Seth AND for Contests? Her being called pretty...It was all but confirmed at this point: I WAS jealous...Wandering in my mind, I was searching for any solution before I'd become desperate enough to do something I may greatly regret.

"Alice, I want to end this now..." With that, I closed my mouth and proceeded to grab a single Pokeball. To say this was risky would be an understatement, but I just had to, "One on one, I challenge you! It'll be for bragging rights, and for...you know who."

"Hmph, so you DO like him?" Alice smiled, "Betting everything on a single battle...What's wrong? Have you really become THIS desperate?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Alright then. It's not like a lowly peasant like you could beat me anyway, but I'll play your game." Swiftly, Alice reached for a single Pokeball and threw it.

"Al..." Appearing in front of me and on the leafy ground, was the blue headed Ralts from before. Ralts was calm, and Alice seemed sure of herself. I gulped. With my challenge accepted, there was no turning back now. This was the very first battle between Alice and I.

"Okay, it's time to take stage!" I said as I threw the Pokeball that contained one of my more powerful Pokemon.

"Zen!" Now standing across from Alice and Ralts, was a Braixen who immediately readied her wand-like stick.

At first glance, it looked as if Braixen clearly had the advantage, but I wasn't sure of what exactly Ralts was capable of.

_"If I win this battle, I'll tell him how I feel..." _I thought to myself.

"Seth, this one's for you!" Alice called to Seth with a smile. She then faced me with eyes that were just as determined as mine.

"Alice, let's end this."

"Agreed."

...

If there was anything I learned from Seth, it was that he rarely made the first move in a battle. This prompted me to wait for Alice to call something out to Ralts.

The wind blew, along with the falling brown leaves. Moments passed by as the clouds became a few shades darker. It appeared as though Alice was also waiting for the first move to be called.

She sighed, "And here I was, expecting someone as high sprung as you to just rush into battle. Fine then, I see how it is," Alice turned her attention toward Ralts, "Ralts, use Disarming Voice!"

"Disarming Voice?"

Ralts nodded, "Laaaaaaa..." At first, the voice of Ralts was actually quite pleasant. This Pokemon could really sing...or at least, that what I though until, "LAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Agh!" That voice, it was terrible! I found myself having to cover my ears as I winced in pain. Braixen was in even more pain than me. Her ears were sensitive, and she appeared to be taking damage even though she too covered her ears.

"Chico!" Chikorita also winced in pain. This Ralts was stronger than it looked...

Trying my best to fight through the Disarming Voice, I was able to refocus my attention on Braixen and yell, "Flamethrower NOW!"

"Ngh!" Also trying her best to fight through the pain while still wincing, Braixen blindly shot multiple Flamethrowers before finally nailing the Fairy type with a burn.

"Agh!" Ralts being sent to the ground by a single Flamethrower...It gave me the impression that it was a pretty frail Pokemon when it slowly got up with a near invisible hint of struggle. But now wasn't the time to get careless over my assumption, not with what I had on the line in this fight.

"Braixen, another Flamethrower!" There was no smile on my face as I threw my hand to the side, determined not give Ralts and Alice any time for a rebound.

"Bray!" Using her wand, the fire type prepared to gain total control of this fight as she launched yet another stream of fire in this cold weather.

"Come on..." I was anxious for Braixen and I to become favored. I was so anxious in fact, that it was as if the stream of fire was moving in slow motion in my eyes. This was it! There was nothing Ralts could do! Until...

"Laaaahhh La!" I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Ralts, at it twirled gracefully out of Flamethrower's path, was actually SINGING, singing as if it were in some sort of specific rhythm.

My jaw dropped, and Braixen's eyes widened as Flamethrower hit the ground. Alice smile confidently. "I WAS saving this specialized battle style of Ralt for Mahogany Town, but I guess now's a perfect rehearsal, given the importance... " Alice blushed as she gave Seth a genuine smile, which made me scowl, "Our rivalry aside, I REALLY like him, Yumi," and then her smile turned into a frown, "Is THAT what you hate most about me right now?!"

"Er, be quiet!"

"Maybe after I win, I'll finally get him to return some of my feeling...I can't lose! Not now! I WILL WIN! YOU HEAR ME?!"

We all gasped, Seth included. It was as if Alice performed some sort of battle cry that somehow got through to a frail Ralts that suddenly started glowing a bright light. Though it was in the middle of the day, this light illuminated the center of Autumn Town as Ralts began to change shape.

"...No...not now..." I whispered.

"Chico?" Chikorita asked.

"It's evolving." Seth answered.

I just couldn't catch a break right now. We all watch as the glowing form of the blue headed Ralts grew sleek legs. It's arms became longer, and when it stopped glowing, it slowly opened it's eyes and looked toward Braixen and I. We stood there, frozen. No...No no no no! I couldn't let an evolution keep me from telling Seth everything! I began to shake as I started to panic, a smile on the face of Alice.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" The state of panic that was stirring up from inside me was making it;s way out, and all at once. I began to blindly call attacks.

"Lalaaaa! La! Lada ladada!" And to add insult to injury, the evolved Ralts-the Kirlia-was just casually singing and dancing her way around Braixen's attacks. It was frustrating, that smile on her face as I called for repeated Flamethrowers.

"Looks like the end is already here..." Alice said.

And with that, the singing Kirlia danced her way around the flames and closer to Braixen before landing the death nail in a critical hit-Shadow Ball that sent Braixen to the leafy ground.

I fell to my knees after recalling Braixen, lamenting in all that was on the line in this battle. I didn't dare to face Seth, unlike Alice and Kirlia.

"Seth?" After a pause that allowed for everyone to take in what had just happened, Alice called for who was now 'hers'...I heard the sound of footsteps as the crackled on the ground's leaves. The footsteps stopped right in front of Seth. "I did it. This battle, this conflict...it was all for you, Seth."

"Yumi?" Even after Alice won, and even when she was making the first move, he STILL called my name first. Did it even matter at this point? I lost...and may have also lost the nerve to tell him how I feel. "Yumi..." I heard his footsteps start toward me, but they stopped when...

...I sniffled, and tears were beginning to fall from the eyes of my heartbroken self, "So you DO care..." And that was what made it hurt so much. He cares for me, and I care for him, but I wasn't the only one. SHE is what separates 'us'. Him and I...the ship was closer than ever, yet it was further than ever at the same time.

I looked up, but not at Alice. What I saw for the first time, was a face of genuine concern on Seth as he looked into my teary eyes. This moment was as cold and empty to me as...as the background.

Behind him, behind 'us'...above us all was something I had never seen in person before. It fell on my face, and then rolled down, dripping onto the ground along with it's many white twins, metaphorically speaking.

It's snowing...

It was so depressing...EVERYTHING was depressing...This depressing scenery really complimented him and his black hair. Blonde bangs and cold eyes...being in his presence was too much. 'Us'... Throwing 'us' away, I couldn't help but take off running, away from Autumn Town, and away from Seth as I looked back at him with my teary eyes one last time, "I'm sorry..."

It all abruptly ends with a whisper.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, if you haven't noticed I really don't spoil chapters anymore by stating what happens in the Author's Note.**

**I apologize if the second half of this chapter seems 'rushed'. And about Yumi AND Seth having never seen snow in person, this is because they live in coastal cities. I live in a coastal city, and I've NEVER seen it snow here. In fact, there nothing but sunny weather 300 plus days a year. Don't let this fool you though, this ISN'T a self insert.**

**And now, the Pokemon of this Chapter's featured characters:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yumi's Pokemon<strong>

**Umbreon, Male-Sychronize**

**Braxien, Female-Blaze**

**Gligar(Shadow), Male-Immunity**

**Snivy, Male-Overgrow**

**Espurr, Female-Infiltrator**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alice's Pokemon<strong>

**Dragonair,Male-Shed Skin  
><strong>

**Swanna, Female-Hydration**

**Kirlia(Shiny), Female-Synchronize**

**Pumpkaboo, Female-Frisk**


	86. Chapter 86: A Loving Foreshadowing

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 86: A Loving Foreshadowing**

**Yumi's POV**

_"Please Yumi. Take care of my brother, and promise me you'll never leave his side."_

_"I promise."_

The words I swore on.

Have I really let myself break that promise? My thought dwelt on that question as I continued to run away from 'him'. What used to be a meadow of roses was now another hill blanketed by the white of the falling snow. The hill of snow was only one of many that I planned on passing by. But where was I going?

Away from her...I lost...It's over...

The tears on my face were cold and frozen. I was depressed. I was shivering. And because I've never seen snow before, I didn't know what to do while on the road.

I stopped and dropped to my knees as I reached Autumn Town's exit. My thigh high, black socks were being 'powdered' by the cold snow as I began to sulk.

"If he was here, we'd..." I know he wasn't at all affectionate an that he didn't do 'cuddly', but he always had a soft spot for those he cared for, like Chikorita. I'd probably get a little closer to him, and cuddle as we both warm up. I'd smile while he'd have a barely tolerant, indignant look on his face, "He cares about me, I finally know that. But now...now it's too late. I'm so lonely."

I really needed someone-anyone-here with me right now.

How about my pokemon? Braixen? No, she needs rest right now. Snivy? He and I have only been able to JUST tolerate each other. To this day, I still haven't used Gligar, so... How about someone warm?

"I need you." I was shivering as I released my baby, furry feline.

"Nya..." Espurr just stood there, looking at me wide eyed as the warmth of her fur melted the snow that fell on her body. She was complimented by this white and grey scenery about as much as Seth waI looked into Espurr's eyes. They were so wide, I could see my reflection in them. Eyes red from crying tears that were now frozen on my face, and my hair and clothes a mess from that embarrassing scuffle, I looked nothing short of miserable right now.

"Nya." Espurr cried out to me in concern as she took a step closer to me.

Without a word, I wrapped my shivering arms around er. Pulling her into a hug, I was immediately warming up. I hugged her slightly tighter as I began to slowly rock from left...to right...to left...and repeat.

"At least you're here with me," I whispered, "Here after the storm of Alice and I...I guess I can only dream on Seth and I from now on. Just think about it, my perfect dream world...Seth escorting me as I receive the title of Top Coordinator, him smiling and blushing for the very first time as he tells me how pretty I am...Do you think it's impossible to make that dream a reality now, Espurr?"

Sometimes I wondered if the baby could understand what I was saying. Whenever I would speak, she and those wide eyes would remain motionless. But now, all she did was let out a big Yawn. "Nyaaaaahhhhh..."

Was I reallly that boring?

"Aaaahhhhmmm..." Espurr's yawing was making me yawn...yawning and yawning, and eyes becoming heavy from the cold stillness of the snow, I was growing sleepy, but how?

"Nya..." Espurr cried.

Would it actually be a bad thing if I were to fall asleep right now? After everything that's happened, after pain and heartbreak, perhaps I could sleep away this depression of mine, and then wake up the next morning, putting the yesterday of today behind me as I say to myself 'today is a new day'. Who knows, maybe I'll dream of Seth and I as we live out our 'happily ever after' in the house of my dreams. I allowed for myself to slip deep within these dreams, but as I did, I noticed something strange, Espurr was following me.

"E-Espurr?" I called out.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Do you wish for your dreams to become your reality?"

My jaw dropped. Espurr TALKING?! Hmm...am I already dreaming? And was this cute little baby listening to me the whole time?

"Y-you're talking?"

"That I am, Mother," Espurr answered, those eyes still typically wide, "And because you're my mother, I want to help you. It...It makes me sad when you cry..."

So I was right, "But you're an odd one. I never see you smile, or frown. You never cheer, and you never cry..."

"There are many things you don't know about what lies beyond this face of mine...Right now, I can make your dearest dreams become your reality."

"But how?"

"It is about time for me to cheer up the both of us. Come..."

It disturbed me, what Espurr proceeded to do next. For the very first time, I saw what lied under those folded ears of hers: They looked like a second set of eyes, and those eyes began to glow a light blue color. I was completely unaware of whatever power Espurr had, but I guess anything was possible in a dream...In MY dream."

In MY dream, I found myself and Espurr in the snowy meadow once again. Espurr...

"W-what are you...?" I whispered. I was thinking of reaching for my powder blue Pokedex, but something happened, "Huh?!" I was bewildered when the very Pokedex I was thinking of suddenly materialized in my hand, "What the?"

"I can make your dreams come true, so long as you're here," The wide eyed baby said to me.

Though Seth once scanned Espurr on his Pokedex, I needed at least SOME kind of reminder for me to get what Espurr was capable of.

**The Pokedex read: The organ that emits it's intense psychic power is sheltered by it's ears to keep power from leaking out. It has enough energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over it's power.**

**Moves: Yawn, Scratch, Leer, Psychic**

"Yawn..." My heart skipped a beat when realizing that what Espurr was doing was not just coincidence. Yawn was a sleep inducing move. So I'm sleeping...And this place, the one Espurr's been talking about, this really IS my dream. "I'm dreaming..." I repeated to myself.

"Correct."

A dream...this was exactly what I wished for. If I couldn't make my dreams come true in the real world, why not pretend?

Autumn colors have fallen, and I am cold and alone in Winter's beginning. I wished I could be somewhere warm, and I wished to love every girl's fantasy, but most of all, I wanted Seth to be here. I want to tell him everything.

I turned to Espurr once more, this time with a look of assurance. I was sure of what and where I wanted to be in this everlasting dream, "I want to be happy..." I answered to the magical feline.

"If you're happy, I'm happy too," Espurr answered, her eyes now starting to glow even stronger than before, "Your wish is my command."

It was then, all my wishes started to come together. Wishing brought to me, many white walls rising high and surrounding the both of us. The walls and ceilings were so pristine, as were the all white floors. The inside of the'castle of my dreams' was heavily decorated with crystal sculptures of Swanna, Milotic, and Meowstic. The entire manor was also decorated with Litwick that were lined up, lighting up and warming the atmosphere. Pokemon such as Gardevoir, Sneasel, Beartic, and a single Gothitelle roamed around the manor as if they were actual residents.

"Wow..." I whispered to myself. I smiled as I knew Espurr wasn't quite done with my dream world.

Next was my look, it began to change drastically. First of all, my long black hair was sleeker and more elegant than before, as well as my aqua blue bangs. My bangs stopped right on my chest. The aqua blue furisode I was wearing was changing, and as I wished, I was wearing an elegant, white, sleeveless dress that went how to just above my knees. On my legs were long black leggings, and on my arms were long black gloves. I wore no shoes, probably because I really felt at home here.

My wardrobe change wasn't last thing I would be receiving.

All of a sudden, coming into my all white dream room and stopping right at my foot, was an adorable pokemon I've wanted for the longest time.

"Teddi..." Since the night Chapel caught it's evolved form, I've wanted a Teddiursa of my own. Now I finally have one, even if it WAS just a dream. I picked up the teddy bear and gave him a big hug.

"Aw, you're so cute." I held on to my Teddiursa as I waited for one more person to join me, "You're finally here..."

Light made it's way into my room and lit up the roses decorating the walls. It felt very warm now, even with the winter clouds outside.

The double doors-my castle walls-opened up, revealing to me the silhouette of the one who recently got away. I kept my smile though, because this was MY dream after all.

His face was empty...His face was missing...I knew it would probably happen even in my dreams, but I tried to picture Seth with a smile on his face as he walked toward Espurr, Teddiursa, and I.

"In the real world, he hurt you," Espurr said, "But here..."

Okay, so I couldn't get him to smile, but I at least got him to hug me after I placed Teddiursa on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. He embraced me, and the both of us stood there, savoring this warm moment for as long as possible.

...Thinking about what happened between Alice and I made a single tear come down my face, because I couldn't see Seth and I embracing each other in reality. But while I remained in this dream world, I just HAD to ask Seth the question that recently surfaced in my mind, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The reply of my dreams came out of the mouth of the black haired boy without hesitation. My heart fluttered at THOSE words, even if they were just a lie. Those words...they gave me the nerve to to tell him everything; from a 'loving foreshadowing' to how perfecting my dream world meant having to keep my promise of helping him defeat Neo Snagem.

"He is all you need for an everlasting smile..." Espurr finished.

**Location: Autumn Town's 'Amy Angel' Theatre**

**Seth's POV**

The moment Yumi fell to her knees in defeat, that was the first time I've felt this new emotion: concern. But why did I care? Was it the fact that she and Alice were fighting in my honor? I wasn't sure, because I certainly didn't feel anything when Justice and I fought in Yumi's honor back in Eggseter. It's just...ever since she saved me in Ecruteak, I've felt a need for her to be close by. I wonder where she is right now?

Alice and I returned to the theatre in Autumn Town. Of course, I wanted to proceed to Mahogany Town, but living on the shores of Sunnyshore all my life, I've never seen snow before. I wouldn't know what to do. Though maybe Alice would...

She and I were in the middle of what the people of Autumn Town called 'The Magic Of Winter'. She stood close to me, and I turned to her in order to ask her, "Hey, what town are you from?" If she wasn't from a coastal city, then maybe she could help me through the snow.

Alice paused, then opened her mouth, "Do you know of a place called Camphrier Town?"

I looked confused, as I was unfamiliar with such a name.

"It's in a faraway land called Kalos." Her voice was beginning to get lower. Alice sighed.

"And does it snow there?" I asked.

i waited for a reply to come from the mouth of the platinum haired girl, but nothing...Looking at her closely, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the ground.

She completely skipped my question, "You know, in a place like this, an ocean of strangers, it's easy to get lost. At times, I wish I could just stay lost, and never be able to find my way home. Well, only when I'm with you..." Alice stared at me with those pink eyes, a genuine smile on her face, "I make me forget everything I hate about back home."

"What do you hate about it?"

"Well first, there's the fact that they have no contests. I believe I've made that obvious." A moment passed before Alice spoke again, "Months ago, when I began my journey, I entered my first Contest in Olivine City. In the final round, it was me against that girl with the Mienshao. I'm sure you've met her, as I saw in Bloomingvale. The name of that 'perfectionist' was Mary-Elizabeth."

Alice was correct. I remember Mienshao being defeated in a failed attempt to capture the Snivy that now belongs to Yumi. The only reason I remember Mary so well is because she and Mienshao were on the receiving end of Snivy's Leech Seed and Wrap combination.

"'Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner: Olivine City's very own Mary-Elizabeth!" Alice was making her own impression of Lillian Meridian, "Even though I lost, I couldn't help but smile. For once, I wasn't 'just another one of Camphrier Town's Royal Riches'. I've lived a pretty sheltered life. I was babied, given everything I ever wanted. But when I HAD everything I wanted, what was left for me to gain? I was bored out of my mind. After thinking about it, I finally decided that I would travel Johto as a Coordinator. I wanted to make a name for myself."

...

Alice's last sentence made me pause...

"Uh, Seth?" Alice looked even closer into my eyes. She waved her hand in my face out of concern, "What's wrong?"

"You're goal, it reminds me of..."

...When I arrived in Ecruteak City that day, I was shown by Missingno the reason why Zero did what he did five years ago..."

_"I'm sick of being known simply as 'Champion Rosen's son'. My pokemon journey, and my allegiance to Neo Snagem...It's all so I can make a name for myself..."_

Hearing Zero's words gave me an idea. Alice has been traveling Johto too. Maybe she knows where any Commanders are, or even where Atticus is! Suddenly motivated, I grabbed Alice's hand and made my way toward the theatre's exit.

"Woah!" Alice chuckled, "What's gotten into you?"

I stopped just before exiting the theatre, as did a Chikorita walking beside me. I looked Alice in the eyes very passionately.

"Let's go together! Let's find Neo Snagem!"

I've been told numerous times that I tend to get obsessive or paranoid when it comes to Neo Snagem, but that's what kept me going toward my goal. The cities of Ecruteak, Marion, and Violet are under Neo Snagem's control, bur it'll be some time before I return to Johto's midwestern region. Perhaps Alice's knowledge could allow me to eliminate some commanders and get some sort of upper hand until then...

...

...Unfortunately, as soon as we made our way outside the theatre, my attention would have to shift from Team Neo Snagem...

Out here, the snow was starting to stick to the ground. I've never seen snow before, but that was the least of what peaked my interest.

Alice, Chikorita and I, as well as a few of Autumn Town's locals all looked in the deep distance. There, miles outside the snow filled Autumn Town, was a giant manor.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you guys, writing any sort of love or fluff is 'weird' to me. I guess it's because I'm a 'logic before emotions' guy. Though, THIS ship is an outlier. While Seth is emotionally detached, Yumi is just a very affectionate person. The two are opposites. I paint this image inside my head of Seth being cold hearted and independent, while Yumi persists on bringing some passion out of Seth. This has been consistent, even in the fic's earliest chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's Pokemon<strong>

**In Party**

Chikorita, Female-Overgrow

Murkrow, Male-Super Luck

Seviper(Shadow Pokemon), Female-Shed Skin

Chandelure, Male-Flame Body

Klefki(Shadow Pokemon), Female-Prankster

**In Sunnyshore**

Elekid, Male-Static

Gabite, Male-Rough Skin


	87. Chapter 87:Not A Happy Ending(Two Years)

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 87: Not A Happy Ending**

**Same Routine, same excuse for why I haven't posted in a while: I hate typing, but as always, I'm well ahead of this chapter with everything written out...**

**Enjoy...**

**...**

Here we are. I, Espurr have made the dreams of Mother Yumi into a reality. And into the real world, Mother Yumi has dreamt up a giant citadel of sorts. It sits here, in the middle of a field of endless snow. Teddiursa, Gothitelle, and Gardevoir...Gothita, Lampent, and most importantly, a very romantic Father Seth...They were all apart of Yumi's dream.

How was I able to creat something as extravagant as this? I wasn't sure. This...this result wasn't even my intention. Do I really not have control over what is said to be 'major dormant power' inside of me? Hmm, it didn't matter to me at this point. What DID matter was that Mother Yumi was happy, and if she's happy, I'm happy.

But this dream, it'll only remain here in the real world as long as Mother Yumi remains in a deep sleep. She dreamt of her and a very romantic Seth being practically inseperable. While sleeping in her all white bed, she had Father Seth in her arms, and she was smiling the whole time...

**Yumi's dream...**

**Yumi's POV**

In this dream, time flies by so fast. We were finally here: the end of our Pokemon journey, or should I say, 'the end of the end'.

I had just become Top Coordinator by winning the Grand Festival. Ah...the trophy, the fame, the celebration upon returning to Olivine City...it was all topped by the kiss shared between the two of us: me and Seth. This was all just weeks removed from the fall of Neo Snagem. Since their defeat, Seth has changed for the better, if not the best.

With Chapel saying her final goodbyes to us, and Rose boarding the ferry that was supposed to take her and Seth to Sunnyshore City right now, it was only Seth and I, standing in front of the Olivine sunset as we prepared for our final farewell...

"Does it all have to end here?" I whispered. The smile on my face turned into a frown. After all we've been through...

The cool ocean breeze slightly brushed against my white dress.

"Not if you don't want it to." Seth replied.

Elated, a smile plastered itself back onto my face. Looking at Seth, with the sky in transition from dusk to evening, his deep blue eyes were warm, and they were glowing.

"Not if I don't want it to..." I repeated to myself.

I didn't want for my happiness to end. All I wanted, was to be with him...

I camr closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him in an even tighter hug than usual.

This moment in my dream world paused as I started to wonder: This is STILL only a dream. Was I REALLY this clingy? I chuckled. No...I was just letting out all of my built up emotions. Could Seth ever be like the Seth in my dreams? I'm not sure. Oblivious and at times callous, Seth HAS shown to have a bit of a changeable character, albeit very slow and subtle.

I wonder where he is right now...?

**...**

**Location: Autumn Town- Outside the Amy Theatre**

**Seth's POV**

Here in this snowy wonderland, me, Chikorita, Alice, and the outside residents of Autumn Town were bewildered by what lied just outside town.

"It's so big..." Alice said to herself in awe, "It reminds me so much of Shabboneau Castle..."

Sure, the giant citadel was an attention grabber, but as far as I was concerend, it would probably just be another inconveniece today.

A cold Chikorita cuddled herself into the warm hood of my black jacket, while I was still grabbing Alice's hand. I wanted her to lead me to Neo Snagem...

"Let's go," And without question, I led and Alice followed me as we started on our way. But before we wer eable to get too far, we were approached by a girl.

There, the three of us stood in the snow, and it was then I recalled seeing the girl before. just entering town, and on our way to the theatre, I saw this long black haired, red eyed girl praying at the cemetery we passed by.

"...She doesn't look like the kind of girl who would know what she's doing in the snow," The black haired girl said as she gave me a frown out of concern.

Behind the girl, the snow was starting to stick to the many tombstones in the cemetery.

"Huh?"

"Chi?" Alice, Chikorita and I were all confused by wha tthe girl said.

"_She _is the girl with the sky colored eyes." The girl clarified, "Autumn Town doesn't get many visitors, but when we do, they stick out like a sore thumb, like you. You have the eyes of a visitor who looks so much like my younger sister...but that's beside the point. The point is, I saw that girl running out of town. She ran in the direction where the citadel appeared, and she was crying..."

"Yumi..."

"It wasn't too long ago that I tried to kill myself." The black haired girl continued, "I was almost successful on more than one occasion. The girl who's eyes looked so much like yours...she showed me how to appreciate those close to me. Seeing this 'Yumi' holding your hand as you passed by gave me the impression that you two were just as close. You can't let her continue out there in the snow by herself..."

So it was assumed that Yumi was in danger, the same Yumi who saved my life and has been there for me even when times were bleak and hopeless.

Alice scoffed at the red haired girl, "Um, you DO realized he's with me now, right? Besides, if she wanted wanted to get closer to him, she would've won our battle, and she would NOT have run off like that. Seth, I truly think she's given up on you. Do you really still care for her?"

Have I even cared much for her in the first place? She's loud and somethmes obnoxious...she's caring and...and I'm not as indifferent to her as I used to be. I...I DO care for her...

Letting go of Alice's hand and taking a couple of steps through the sticking snow before stopping, I calmly opened my mouth without facing the two girls, "Alice, would you really just leave a friend to die like that?" Now I faced Alice, "Whether you like it or not, I'm going after Yumi, but there are no guarantees of my safety. I ask for your help. I've never been in the snow before, and I would appreciate it if you would accompany, letting me know what to do in such weather."

On more than one occassion, Yumi has told me to think about the feelings of other people, and I NEVER understood those words, not until at this very moment. I really couldn't afford to upset Alice right now. I held my hand out to her.

**Alice's POV**

He...He still cares for Yumi...But at the same time, he cares for me...The role of navigating through the snow aside, this is the first time I've him visibly care for anything...

"Come with me." The frown on his face was still as cold as usual, but those eyes, the same deep blue eyes I have fallen for, they were warm.

"Go to her," The black haired girl said.

My eyes never left Seth as he kind of grew impatient for my decision, and began out of town. I thought to myself: Why should I waste my time and effort trying to save HER of all people?...Well, I would finally get the opportunity to get Seth to open up to me on the way. I call it bonding. But Yumi...by the time we get to her, our bonding will have been completely irrelevant to Seth. However, imagine the negative impression I would give Seth if I were to brush her off. This prompted me to follow Seth. On the way out of town, I gave one last look at the black haired girl, who nodded in what would be our farewell.

**Later...**

He went from distant to suddenly opening up to me. He even offered to follow me on my journey at one point. His voice was passionate when he proposed that we find Neo Snagem, which had me thinking as we passed by the snowy, rose filled meadow where I had captured the Pumpkaboo who tried to flee from me before.

"Um, Seth?"

"Hm?"

"Chi?" Chikorita cried.

"Why did you become a Pokemon Trainer? And why do you want to find Neo Snagem so bad?" I asked.

Seth sighed. I was well aware of Neo Snagem's ascent to becoming a superpower, and that hope that they'll one day be stopped in quickly fading. But how was simply mentioning them enough to get Seth so out of character?

"I've always hesitated about talking about myself to other people. My reason for becoming a trainer? Me wanting to defeat Neo Snagem? All you have to do is put those two questions together." He answered, "Along the way, I've met a few allies who promised me they'd help me destroy Neo Snagem."

"Including Yumi?"

Seth nodded, "To be honest, she's the first person that comes to mind. She was the first person I met here in Johto. She was completely hopeless back then, but when all is said and done, she's probably my closest friend. She and I, and a few others I've met...we know the battle against Neo Snagem is on the brink of hopelessness now, but that doesn't stop us from fighting on."

Seth told me some pretty shocking things. I decided to just stay quiet so he could 'let it all out'. I learned that his stepfather is Neo Snagem's leader, and is older brother is Zero himself. His whole reason for journeying to Johto is to 'satisfy histhirst for vengeance', or so he says. And like me, he doesn't come from Johto.

"That is my story, so far." After Seth stopped talking, it took me a few moments to take in everything he said.

...If those close to him were the ones helping him defeat Neo Snagem, could I join his 'circle of friends?'

"...You said that Zero is your brother?" I asked.

Seth nodded.

"You've heard, right?" I asked.

Alook of confusion found it's way on the faces of both Seth and Chikorita. How has he not heard? It's been all over Pokegear Radio.

"Zero's no longer in Neo Snagem." I answered.

...Seth suddenly stopped walking. The pause in his footsteps allowed for the sound of falling snow to cover up any sort of silence.

"Chi..." Chikorita quietly called for Seth in worry.

I loked at Chikorita as I asked her and Seth, "What's wrong?"

**Seth's POV**

Alice's news about Zero immediately caused for me to tense up, as well as Chikorita. It was like we were juggling the subjects of finding Yumi and defeating Neo Snagem, as Neo Snagem came up on top again.

"What happened to him?" I turned to Alice as the already grim mood got even darker.

Now it was my turn to listen to Alice talk. She talked about how a conflict with Commadner 10 drove my brother away, and how 10 went too far...when he destroyed Azalea Town and killed everyone.

...Was I one of the few people to live after crossing paths with 10? Well, only because of Yumi...

Slowly but surely, I found myself beginning to open up to Alice. I started walking once more as I spoke, "You know, all this time I've spent chasing after Neo Snagem, I've always pictured Zero as my main antagonist. And if what you just told me is true...I'm not sure how to put it, but I guess there's some sort of void in my journey with Zero out of the picture...That's not enough though. I need to destroy ALL of Neo Sngem."

There was a moment of silence before Alice spoke again, "If that's the case, then i wanna help you, Seth."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by Alice.

"Let's eliminate Neo Snagem together! I know we can do it. You and me, the Pokemon, everyone! I mean, it's true that Neo Snagem's stronger than ever right now, but it's also true that they've lost one of their most powerful members in Zero. And it's not just Zero, Neo Snagem has slowly been losing other Commanders as well! And who knows..." With those pink eyes, Alice stared at me as she started blushing, "Maybe the two f us will eliminate a few Commander together. JUST the two of us!"

"Thank you..." This Alice...she was really starting to grow on me. Would it be too soon for me to consider her a friend? I'm always so heavily guarded when it comes to strangers. I guess that stems from when Zero turned his back on me. Him and I were not only brothers, but best friends as well. Could I allow myself to open up to Alice in the same manner? Not only is she helping me find a Yumi she really doesn't like, but she even offered to help me in my ultimate quest, and how I can't wait for the day she and I eliminated a Commander. Between the two of us, it's a promise...

**...**

**Location: Yumi's Citadel**

**Espurr's POV**

I stood at the foot of the citadel with the intention of guarding Mother Yumi. With me, were two ice bears in Beartic. The three of us watched a couple of humans making their way toward the citadel. At first, behind the snowfall, they appeared to be mere silhouettes, but closing in on us, I was quite curious. It was Father Seth, Chikorita...And a girl Yumi wasn't too fond of, Alice. Curious, but not surprised, I was.

"Bear..." The two Beartic growled at our visitors. Alice and Chikorita's eyes grew wide, but Seth wasn't intimidated.

He and I stood there, looking at each other. His eyes were cold, they were unable to be read by me.

"So she let you out of you Pokeball..." Seth said to me.

"But what about the Beartic?" asked Alice.

"It is to protect Mama." I answered.

Now, Seth was caught off guard. They were all surprised when I opened my mouth.

"You..." Seth paused. It was the first time I've seen him at a loss for words, "You're talking..."

"That is correct."

Now, with even Seth trying to find his words, and with the sound of cold snow falling, the atmosphere began to slip to an ominous tone. Creepy, if you will. I knew what I needed to do.

"Lead us to Yumi," Seth said, "If you'r ehere, then she must be close by."

...

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Father Seth."

"Chi?!"

"What?!" Both Chikorita and Alice exclaimed.

"Why not?" Seth asked calmly, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm aware of why Yumi came here in the first place. You and that girl both hurt Mother Yumi. Since then, I have assigned myself the duty of keeping her happy. I'm sure she'd rather be here than see the two of you together right now." I explained.

"And just where are you getting at?" Seth asked.

"Seeing you two would only hurt Mother Yumi. And as a part of my duty-my promise-I can't let you two enter." These words prompted the two Beartic to enter their battle stances.

Seth and Alice were now on standby, Pokeballs swiftly readied.

"I WILL protect her!"

"So be it..." Seth said in a low tone.

"Beartic, attack!" And so I put my paw of a hand forward, commanding the first of my many guardians in the Beartic to eliminate the enemy.

"Aaarrr!"

"Seth, you ready?" asked Alice.

"Hmph!" Seth nodded, never taking his eyes pff me, "If it's a fight you're looking for, prepare to lose!" With that, Seth proceeded to throw his Pokeball. Despite standing on opposite sides, I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly happen to Father after this point...

**To Be Continued...**

**So, the point of this chapter WAS to give Alice more depth. It was also to kind of recap what has happened so far, and the timing was perfect, considering this is my first post in 2016. Oh, and aboutthe beginning of the chapter, Yumi's dream was a tease for everyone who has followed Virus Version from the beginning. Virus Version turned two years old on January 16th, AND it won't be too long before I eclipse 100 chapters.**

**Alice's Pokemon**

**Dragonair, Female-Shed Skin**

**Swanna, Female-Hydration**

**Kirlia(Shiny), Female- Synchronize**

**Pumpkaboo, Female-Frisk**

**One last thing, I would appreciate it if someone points out my spelling errors, for this was typed using JUST Wordpad.**


	88. Chapter 88:Yumi's Perfect Dream

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 88: Yumi's Perfect Dream**

**Seth's POV**

This Espurr, the same Espurr who was in my arms as it hatched at the stroke of midnight, she stood as my opponent, along with the two Beartic she commanded. More importantly, Espurr was what was keeping me from entering the citadel.

Well, if a fight was what Espurr wanted, I was going to deliver, if it meant finding Yumi.

"Seth, you ready?" Alice asked me.

"Hmph!" I said as I nodded, not taking my eyes off Espurr, "Prepare to lose!" And with that, I threw my Pokeball, releasing...

"Luuuurrrre..." It was the long and ominous echo of a cry belonging to the Chandelure I was using for the first time. It's flames were extra bright, given our surroundings.

"Now it's our turn!" Alice cried as she threw her own pokeball.

"Laaa..." It was apparent that Chandelure wasn't the only one with a long cry as the blue headed Kirlia was singing as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hopefully, for Mother Yumi, your first battle here will also be your last. Now I must attend to her.."

"What? Wait?!" I tried to call out to the Espurr as she suddenly went inside the citadel. I tried to follow, but I was ultimately stopped by the Beartic.

"Aaarr..."

"Er..."

"Chico!" Fortunately though, Chikorita was never accounted for by the Beartic until it was too late. Until just a few moments ago, she had remained snuggled up within the hood of my black jacket, and that was when she rushed past the Beartic and after Espurr, into the citadel. Let's hope she can find Yumi.

"Chikorita..." Should something happen, I was now without Chikorita to work with. But now wasn't the time to get distracted as I returned my attention to the situation at hand.

"Braaahhhrrr!" The first move was made as Beartic made it's way toward Chandelure, it's hand cloaked in a light blue aura. Did that happen to be Ice Punch?

"Flamethrower!" I called out to Chandelure.

"Luuurrr..." With that long, creepy cry echoing off the tiny surfaces of the falling snow, Chandelure launched a stream of fire that I thought would be very effective. Of course, that was only what I 'thought' while facing an ice type in the incoming Beartic.

"Rrraaahh!" Sadly, my thought would turn out to be wrong. Catching me off guard, the eyes of the Beartic suddenly widened as it swiftly dodged Flamethrower, "Rah!" Beartic then proceeded to strike the soul keeper in Chandelure with it's icy fist.

"Luurr..." Of course, resisting ice allowed for Chandelure to take Beartic's attack without much problem.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

Beartic, it was moving at a much faster pace than I anticipated. As I took out my Pokedex, I wondered...In this situation, I didn't have time for the voice of the Pokedex to explain forgettable info, so I just skipped over to the ice type's moveset.

The Pokedex read:

**Moves;Ice Punch, Ice Beam, and Slash**

**Ablility; Snow Cloak; Increases the Pokemon's evasion in snow or hail.**

Here, and in the storm? That explained Beartic's evasion.

I looked over to see how Alice was handling the situation...

"Lalaaaahhhh!" Gracefully, and with ease, Alice's blue headed Kirlia was maneuvering her way around Beartic's repeated Slash attacks. The smile on from her earlier battle with Yumi and Braixen was still on her face as she was twirling like a ballerina. In the magical snow, watching Kirlia dance was certainly a sight.

"Use Disarming Voice!" Alice appeared very confident while commanding her singing Kirlia. She certainly was handling the opposition better than me...

"...Laaa LAAAAAHHHHH!" Kirlia's singing voice went from pleasant to unbearable as she began to pitch her voice obscenely high. The voice's potential to possibly break glass had me covering my ears, as well as the two Beartic.

Hmm...the current state of the two Beartic was just what I needed. Them stopping in their tracks due to Disarming Voice was the perfect opportunity for me to strike. My hands still covering my ears, I shouted in order for me to get through to a Chandelure who was also feeling the effect of Kirlia's voice.

"Chandelure, Flamethrower now!"

"Luuurrrr!" Chandelure raised it's voice as it launched a stream of fire.

"Aaaahhh!" The Beartic yelled as it was struck by a critical impact, super effective Flamethrower attack.

"It's a hit! And a lucky one at that!" Alice cheered as Kirlia's Disarming Voice faded.

Alice was correct as Beartic fell to the ground at the hands of a single hit. There it lied as Chandelure and I waited for the ice bear to make any sort of movement, bit it was no use. The first of the two Beartic could no longer continue, leaving just one to deal with BOTH Chandelure AND Kirlia.

"Rrr..." The second Beartic stared down at it's fallen ally .The low, deep groan that barely surfaced from the bear's mouth gave us the impression that he knew it was over, but that didn't stop him from glaring at us again.

"You're defeated," I said.

"May we finish this together, Seth?" Alice asked.

I looked at her and Kirlia, who both had confident smiles on their faces, then replied, "Let us!"

**Location: Yumi's Dream**

**Yumi's POV**

The story of Seth and I, it was at our journey's conclusion...

A full year has gone by since our journey was completed. As Top Coordinator, the world offered endless opportunity. I could've become a model or actress, or maybe I could've cashed in on my opportunity to receive a lifetime's worth of recognition for my role in the downfall of Team Neo Snagem's empire.

Like I said before, the possibilities for what I wanted to do were endless. Yet, all I wanted was to be with Seth, which brings me and my life here: Sunnyshore City.

While Rose and Seth's parents live in a beachside villa on the edge of Sunnyshore, Seth and I...let's just say that we were no longer separated by what region we lived in.

Seth told me that once had a job as a aid over at the Sunnyshore Gym, and has returned to his old life with his Johto journey behind him. He worked in exchange for a place to stay, which he does to this day. You see, thanks to Volkner, Flint, and a recurring Jasmine, Seth has worked his way up, and now has his own place downtown. Pretty unrealistic considering his age, but hey, it's MY dream. His place was nothing special, just an upscale apartment that he and I have shared since I 'moved in'. He actually didn't like the idea of me moving in at first, he even distance himself from me at one time, but he eventually gave in. Now it's just me, him, and Chikorita.

Speaking of Seth, where was he? I swear, he's almost NEVER around. We were both fourteen now, and I didn't want to miss it when he finally smiles.

"That's it!" I was tired of waiting here for him. It was nightfall, and I thought I might as well get in a long walk beside the moonlit ocean while looking for him.

...He said he would never come home before nightfall, because he and Chikorita would always watch the sunset. His sister would accompany him on occasion, as the beachside villa was right there.

I've never seen Seth's parents before...

**...**

Here I was as I made my way toward the beachside villa, and Seth was nowhere to be found. Ugh, what is it with him and this constant disappearing act?! Well, I guess that's what makes the chase so satisfying when I finally catch him. But still, I sighed. It was so in character for Seth not to tell anyone where he is.

I stared into the dark sea, "Well, this IS my perfect dream. Though as time passed by, there was this feeling gradually creeping up on me, a feeling that something was missing, something more than just a friend..."

**Location: Yumi's Citadel**

**Espurr's POV**

I had a sense, and was well aware of the Beartic's defeat at the hands of Seth and Alice as I made my way through such a glossy hallway. The walls and floors were all white, all shiny. Yumi's citadel was elegant, yet it would give a sort of creepy vibe to visitors as they'd take in the many Litwick lighting the halls from up on the walls. The Litwick purposely stare in unison at any passerby. They were to serve as another obstacle I have in place for Father Seth.

"Mother..." The citadel's halls all led to a room at the very top, where I stood in front of the sleeping beauty, 'Sleeping Yumi'. "He's on his way here, but I can't let him hurt you again. As he enters your room, all of the dream pokemon will gather around and eliminate him."

"Espurr!" While the subject of Father Seth was at hand, I could hear the voice of his pokemon calling out to me from behind. My wide eyes slowly turned to face my 'older sister'.

"You made it." I calmly said to Chikorita. She took a second to look at a sleeping Yumi who was on an all white bed.

"Espurr, what is this place? Why is Yumi sleeping?" Chikorita asked.

"This place...the Litwick, Teddiursa, Gardevoir and Gothitelle...this is all a dream, the dream of Yumi. Here, she sleep, and thanks to my power, whatever she dreams will become reality." I explained.

Chikorita's mouth hung open in slight surprise, "If you're the source of everything that surrounds us..." Chikorita paused, "So intelligent, so powerful...How can you do all this?"

"I'm not sure..." And that was an honest reply from me. I was not aware of the full extent of my powers, nor was I aware of how I got these powers in the first place. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could even stop. I'm so young, I just don't know enough yet...How was I able to put Mother Yumi to sleep? All I did when she was awake was Yawn, and before I knew it, I could talk, even though my ability of human speech will only last until Yumi stops dreaming, "But it is my promise to make things stay the way they are. I cannot allow for Mother Yumi to see Father Seth and that Alice girl together again. She'll be heartbroken."

"And just how do you know that?" Chikorita asked expectantly.

"I don't know." I replied, "It's just best I don't take any chances.

Chikorita's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at me, "Then apparently, we're not on the same page."

"Please, don't give me that look," I said to my sister, "I do not wish for the two of us to resort to violence. If we fight, I'll really hurt you, even though I don't want to."

"How are you so sure you'd win?"

"If I've the power to create this castle and all of it's inhabitants, then surely taking you out will be no struggle, sister." I proceeded to take a few steps toward Mother Yumi, looking at her as I continued to explain to Chikorita, "I am not sure about how much power I possess or how much I would end up using in a fight, and I'd rather you not be on the receiving end of the answer to both my question marks."

"Good luck getting Seth to understand that," Chikorita said.

"We'll find out soon enough, "I countered as I continued toward Mother Yumi, "Come with me. Together we'll wait for Father Seth."

**...**

**Seth's POV**

The Pokedex reads:

_Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon: The organ that emits it's intense psychic power is sheltered by it's ears to keep power from leaking out. It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over it's power._

_Moves: Yawn, Dream Eater, Confusion, Magic Room._

"But how? Of all these moves, confusion is the only one that Espurr can learn naturally," Alice said as she put away her white Pokedex.

Yumi has been training Espurr off screen...

"Hmm..." I was thinking to myself as I was staring at my own, navy blue Pokedex.

"Hey, what is it?" Alice asked as she looked at me.

Following our victory over the Beartic, Alice and I swiftly proceeded into the castle. We were greeted by a Gothitelle who allowed for us to pass into the foyer. While on the bottom floor, Alice and I were quite impressed by how upscale and 'white' the place was. Alice even went as far as comparing this interior to the rich elegance of her home in Camphrier Town. She almost felt home sick...

Anyway, as we made our way passed the Gothitelle, and up to the next floor, both Alice and I each took out our Pokedex to see what Espurr could possibly be doing in this castle, which leads us to the situation at hand.

"I think I'm onto something," I started replying to Alice, "This whole thing-this castle, and all the Pokemon-this is all Espurr's donig. Perhaps THIS is the full extent of Espurr's Magic Room, and Espurr is unaware of Magic Room's disturbance on a nearby Autumn Town. I was the first thing Espurr saw, making me what she calls her 'Father'. Despite that, Espurr proceeded to attack me, and all just to protect Yumi...Alice!" I called as I put my Pokedex away and faced her, "My conclusion is that Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon, has lost her ability to restrain herself. We're going to have to eliminate Espurr if it means getting Yumi back."

For a moment, Alice remained quiet, possibly thinknig to herself before speaking very softly, "Wow...all this just to get Yumi. You really care for her..."

"Apparently so..."

"Wha?" Alice said confused.

The voice came from just behind us, where the room door was shut. Standing there, looking straight at us, was the very Gothitelle that happily greeted us inside the castle. Only now, a nasty scowl was plastered onto the face of the Astral Body Pokemon.

"It all ends here," The Gothitelle said.

"The end is very near indeed." In addition to Gothitelle, there was the voice of another pokemon. The very familiar voice of an Espurr was standing opposite of Gothitelle, at the other end of the room. "With every step you take, you inch closer to Mother Yumi..."

"Where's Yumi? Where's Chikorita?" I asked.

"In the room ahead, but unfortunately, you won't be making it that far." Like before, Espurr raised her hand, which prompted Gothitelle's attention, "Finish them."

"As you wish!" The Gothitelle put her hand forward, launching a beam of psychic energy right at me.

"Woah!" I jumped out of the way, causing the Psybeam to continue on it's way to the other side of the room...where Espurr stood.

Espurr simply teleported from where she stood, and upon Espurr not teleporting back into the room, I hurriedly called out to Alice, "Alice, go to Yumi!"

Alice was taken aback, "Oh! But what about you?!"

I guess it was just safe to say Alice had gained my total trust. I trusted her to go after Espurr while I had a few Pokemon with a type advantage over Gothitelle. "Do you think I'm not strong enough to handle Gothitelle on my own?"

Alice smiled for a split second, giving me this look of 'duh, of course not', as she started away from Gothitelle and I.

"Hold on!" Gothitelle yelled.

In a desperate attempt to keep Alice from getting away, the Gothitelle hurriedly launched a beam of psychic energy. Alice, on her way away, looked back in our direction. Feasting her eyes on the incoming beam, Alice froze as she flinched in fear.

"Not so fast," I said as I swiftly took out a Pokeball, throwing it in the path of Psybeam.

With the collision, came a cloud of smoke.

"Er!" Gothitelle temporarily blinded, Alice was provided the perfect opportunity to proceeded further into the building.

Though I could see her through the smoke, I could hear her voice one last time before she would separate herself from us, "Be careful." Was all she said...

"No! She got away!" Gothitelle groaned.

"You've still one more opponent standing in front of you, yet all you're worried about is the one that got away..."

Opening my mouth, the smoke was still blinding, it blinded Gothitelle from seeing who exactly her opponent was. As the smoke cleared, the Astral Body Pokemon looked quite surprised when staring at the two of us...

"Ki..." Fighting on my side, was the 'key to lost souls', the Klefki that was surrounded by the very dark aura that would belong to a Shadow Pokemon.

"W-what is this?" The Gothitelle asked.

And of course, she was talking about klefki and I...

...

...

...Define 'I'.

'I' am who Seth needs in order to control the Shadow Pokemon.

"What is this?" I repeated what Gothitelle asked.

...Now it was my turn to become surrounded by the dark aura. I allowed for my inner darkness to take order as my right eye began to turn that familiar dark purple color.

"This is what I'd like to call, 'You're Worst Nightmare'..." I answered.

'I' was Seth, but at the same time 'I' was someone else. The darkness of Seth plus the darkness of Fear...It is for Yumi...

From Seth to Fear, I am Seifer...

**To Be Continued...**

**So, I'm back...again! I've been busy getting ahead on chapters for when I feel like typing. And...Guess what? I've looked for a job for the longest time. After applying everywhere day in and day out, I decided to try something different. Readers, I am proud to say that I am now apart of the United States Navy! I don't go to boot camp until November, but it's just a heads up. Starting November 10th, there will be a two month gap between when I post Virus Version, because I'm sure it won't be done by then.**

**I digress now. The point of these fights with Espurr's illusionary Pokémon is to showcase Chandelure and Klefki. **

**As I said, I've been busy getting ahead on chapters, and the length of my chapters have increased unceremoniously, save for next chapter. Expect major development on Seth's part within the next two chapters. You'll see that I've finally started to let him out of his shell a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's Pokémon<strong>

**Party**

**Chikorita-Female, Overgrow**

**Murkrow-Male, Super Luck**

**Seviper-Female, Shed Skin**

**Chandelure-Male, Flame Body**

**Klefki-Male, Prankster**

**Sunnyshore Gym**

**Elekid-Male, Static**

**Gabite-Male, Rough Skin**

**With Chapel**

**Mawile-Female, Intimidate**


End file.
